


Still Here, Still There

by ArwenP



Series: always with me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also steve's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 281,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenP/pseuds/ArwenP
Summary: Tony and Steve never think about having a child- until they do. They have their son, Peter, and then... everything goes to hell.Now that they decided to keep their son away... what will happen to all of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Still Here, Still There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776785) by [OceanDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanDream/pseuds/OceanDream)



> Hi!  
> So, really exciting! This is my first "serious" story on this website, even when I already have a work with superfamily one shots and short stories.  
> This was originally another of my short stories, but I liked it too much and felt like it should be a story all on its own. I made it longer and I'm quite happy with it. I still don't have it all written, but I'm getting there. Well, hope you like it!  
> And, for the people who read this "chapter" on my one shots: I added things, so be sure to read!

“Hey, Steve”.

“Mmh?”

Tony sighed nervously and observed his new husband in silence for a couple of minutes. The blond was lying on his back peacefully, eyes closed and chest moving with steady breaths. His eyelids brushed his cheeks gently, his pink lips showing a tiny smile. A sheet covered his naked body from the waist down, and his legs were tangled with Tony’s. The engineer, as nude as the Captain, was snuggled up by his side, arm lazily drawing circles on Steve’s chest.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, honey, was is it?”

“I just… well, you told me a while ago you didn’t want to settle down. Marry, kids, all that jazz”

“Yeah,” Steve said, confused and opening his eyes “, but that was before we even got together, Tony. We’re married now, as you can see, I’ve changed my mind”

“That was were I was getting to, babe. Seeing we’re happily married now, I thought… well, do you want kids? It’s something I’ve been wondering for a while, now”

“Oh…”

“I mean, I never thought about it too much. Then again, I never thought about getting married either, not until I met you and fell in love with you. And I don’t even know if I could be a good Dad, you know? It’s not like I had a good example and…”

Tony was cut by Steve’s lips in a short and sweet kiss.

“Honey, you’re rambling. Honestly? I haven’t been thinking about that. We just married, I’ve only been thinking about you”

“But… do you want to?”

Steve seemed to think about it, smiling after a few moments.

“I would love to have children with you, Tony. I would love to be with you raising a tiny person, even when I know it has to be hard, especially for us, superheroes. But, of course I’d love to have a kid with you. Do you want them, like… now?”

“It doesn’t have to be now, babe. I just… that question had been stuck on my mind for a while, now, and I wanted to tell you about it”

“Okay. Now… do _you_ want to?”

“It does sound good. I don’t know if I could be a great parent, but having you by my side to help me sounds really good”

“Then now we know kids are a good possibility for us” Steve smiled, kissing Tony’s head. The engineer smiled and nodded, and kissed his husband sweetly on the lips before resting his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted to a peaceful sleep. 

 

Tony’s words had broken a dam. Steve was telling his husband the truth: he had barely thought about kids, before. 

When he was still scrawny and weak he thought he was never going to become a father: he was too weak, too small, too ill. Doctors didn’t even know how long he had, and even when Steve was stubborn as a mule, he did know kids were a big no for him. Then he had become Captain America. It was at that moment he became hopeful about finding someone and settling down. He dreamed of having kids, then, after the War. It was a possibility he dreamed about almost every night, to sleep through nights free of violence and fear. Then he had gone into the water, and that dream had dissolved into it. When he woke up he was sure: he was _not_ going to become someone’s dad, let alone husband.

But then he had met Tony. The engineer had been extravagant, sometimes too cocky, and had some problems with showing emotion. Steve and he had had a rough start, but slowly their relationship had evolved. Steve told him about his dreams changing, Tony said how he never thought about becoming a family man because of his Dad and the life he had been living. 

Then they'd become a couple and before they even knew it they were moving in together, coming out to the world and celebrating anniversaries. Tony had asked Steve to marry him and the blond had yelled ‘yes!’ before he could even process it, both crying of happiness. One year later, they had been happily married for a few months. 

The team had been happy for them. At first, they had asked them to not show too much PDA (Clint was _really_ adamant about it), but they slowly got used to seeing them together holding hands, cuddling, kissing sweetly when they thought no one was watching. 

So, yes, Tony and Steve were the definition of a happy couple, basically. And they were happy together, just the both of them (and their friends, who didn’t get what privacy meant). However, Tony’s question changed something between them. Before, when they saw a baby they didn’t think twice about it. It was cute, yeah, and sometimes parents asked for a picture with their children. They also attended Galas and Events, and Steve had seen so enough mini Captain Americas and Iron Men to last a lifetime. Again, they didn’t think too much of it.

Now? Each time Steve saw a baby he got dumbstruck, like something inside him was begging him to pick it up and talk in that _stupid, stupid_ voice. Tony would’ve laughed, but he was acting just like Steve. 

Clint actually was the first to pick it up, when the husbands had cooed about a baby they saw in the news wearing an Avengers t-shirt.

“Oh God” he had groaned “, you want to have kids this soon? ‘Cause, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for yah, but I do _not_ want to change diapers. Nope”. 

Tony and Steve were confused by his words, receiving a soft “idiots” from Natasha, an amused look from Bruce and a confused face from Thor.

“What?” Tony had asked, even more confused than Thor.

“Kids, you two” Clint repeated “You are not thinking about having them? Sorry, I thought you did”

“We talked about kids but didn’t decide when to have them” Steve explained.

“Well, now that Clint says it, you guys have been showing some suspicious behavior. I’ve never seen your eyes shine at a kid dressed as Iron Man, Tony, but you practically melted the other day, when we found that little girl in the streets playing superheroes”

“She was cute, okay!” Tony tried to excuse himself, but only got laughs. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Guys, it’s okay if you want kids now,” Bruce said, calmly “. It would’ve been okay a few months ago, too, because it doesn’t really matter if you’re married or not… what matters is if you’re ready”

“Which leads to a crucial question… are you guys ready?” Natasha asked, smiling knowingly. Steve and Tony looked at each other and had a silent conversation, sharing a smile before answering.

“I think we are,” Tony said, Steve hugging him tighter. The rest of the Avengers smiled happily at them. Except for Thor, who was still really, really confused.

“I don’t get it. My friends, are you expecting a child?”

“They’re not, Thor, but they want to have a kid” Natasha explained.

“That’s wonderful!” He exclaimed then, smiling widely “. The kid for sure will be a remarkable Midgardian, having the Man of Iron and the Captain of America as their parents!”

“Wait, that’s a good question” Clint intervened “, how are you going to do this? Are you going to adopt?”

“I think…” Steve said, unsure “I’d like to have a kid of my own blood. I mean, I love the idea of adoption and what it means, but… it’s always been a tender topic for me, parenthood. There were so many moments in my life I thought I was never going to settle down, you know? Now that I’m married and having a kid who’s… mine it’s a possibility, I think I’d like to try that”

“We get it, honey,” Tony said, kissing his cheek. The rest of the Avengers nodded, understanding Steve’s words “. Personally, I think I’d like to try to have a biological kid, too”. 

“Then you can try that” Bruce suggested “. Now, what you have to think about is if you want it to have Steve’s serum”

“We can choose if the baby has it or not?” Steve asked, surprised.

“I mean, I think it’s possible for you, yes. We could at least look at it, run some test with you two”.

“Then, if it’s a possibility, I don’t want to. It’s been good for me, but I want the baby to be a normal kid”

“I agree” Tony nodded”, our lives are crazy enough. If we want to add a kid into the mix is better if he, or she, is as normal as possible”

“Then we’ll work on it,” Bruce told them, smiling “and who knows, maybe we’ll have another member in our family, soon”

“It sounds nice,” Steve said, smiling at Tony. Tony returned the smile and they shared a sweet kiss.

“It does”. 

 

It had been _hectic._ After finding out they could have a kid without Steve’s serum, they got to work with Bruce, studying their DNA and being careful to not mess anything up. Neither of them wanted to experiment too much, because it was a human being after all, but it was necessary to at least see if the baby was going to have Steve’s serum or health problems. Tony and Steve absolutely didn’t want any of those things, so they agreed to test that and play with the DNA of their kid just a little bit, just for its health. 

Before they even knew it (like everything that had happened in their relationship), they were expecting a kid. After the news broke, all of their free time was filled with baby-book reading, buying things for it, preparing the nursery, picking out names. Both had agreed to wait to know the gender, wanting it to be a surprise. The whole team tried to find out on their own, but it was pointless. Clint and Thor were betting for the baby to be a girl. Bruce, Rhodey (whom, _of course_ , was into the pregnancy as much as everyone else) and Natasha, the logic minds of the bunch, said and said it was a baby boy. They also gave their own opinions about names and no, _Clint,_ ‘Hawk’ was not a good name, and _no, Thor,_ we can’t name the baby after your mother, we’re so sorry about that. Steve also vetoed Natasha’s ideas of buying mini knives as the baby’s first toys and both of the husbands were incredibly grateful for Bruce and Rhodey’s calmness. 

They were ready to become parents and waited impatiently for the baby to be born. It was crazy: having kids wasn’t even on their minds one year prior, but it was practically all they thought about since Tony had dared to open his mouth. 

They had their bets, but they were more private. Both of them kind of wanted a boy, because, as much as they loved the idea of having a daughter, both had the wish to raise a son. Maybe it was because both of them had lacked a father growing up- they didn’t know, and didn’t want to think about it-. Plus, stereotypes aside, they had no clue at how to raise a girl. Sure, they were lost at how to raise a boy as well, just not as much. 

The Superhusbands had also agreed the first name was not going to be after someone they knew. They wanted their kid to have a life of their own, they didn’t want people telling the kid: oh, yeah, the person you were named after did this or that… they didn’t want their kid to feel like they had to live to the expectation. However, they agreed they could use the middle name to honor someone. If it was a girl they were thinking Sarah or Maria. If it was a boy… well, it was an easy choice.

They also felt ready. They had read every book they could find, saw videos, talked to people. They were ready, they knew it. It was stressful as hell, but they wanted that.

Steve thought about Bucky so much while he was waiting for his kid to be born. His best friend would’ve been so proud of him and what he had achieved… Bucky’d have been the funny Uncle, the one to bribe them and help them to go behind their parents back while telling Tony and Steve only part of the story. Steve missed him more than anything, and he wished he was there, with him and Tony in that big and crazy family. But he knew Bucky was there with him, in spirit, and each time he got too emotional he pictured the brunette smiling and shaking his head, telling him how big of a punk he was. 

Tony thought of his mother. He would’ve loved for her to meet her grandchild. She would have sung lullabies in Italian or Spanish to the baby and taught them etiquette and piano. He thought of the Jarvis, and how they would treat his kid with love and consideration, and he thought of his father, of his constipated emotions and his coldness. For the thousandth time, he decided he was never going to be Howard Stark. 

The months went by incredibly fast and before they could even process it, the team and Rhodey were in the waiting room of one of New York’s private hospitals, the Stark-Rogers baby about to be born any minute.

“All I’m saying,” Clint said in the sixth hour “, is that Thor and I are going to win some money today”

“As if” Natasha snorted “, the baby it’s a boy, you big idiot”

“I have to agree with Nat,” Bruce said “, they’re so going to have a son”

“I’m sure the kid of our dear friends is going to be a remarkable Midgardian, regardless of its gender” Thor boomed, smiling happily. Clint groaned, punching his arm (not like the God felt anything).

“Dude, _not helping_ ”

Thor just smiled wider and patted Clint’s head like he was some dog. The archer scoffed, but the smile didn’t disappear from his lips. They had to wait another two hours, but finally, they were called in a room. There was a crib there, but no baby was placed in it. Instead, it was Tony who held a tiny bundle of blankets with an equally tiny baby in there. He was standing in the middle of the room, Steve behind him with both arms around him, both of them looking at the baby adoringly.

“Hi,” Natasha said, in the softest tone they had ever heard from her “, can we come in?”

The superhusbands looked up and smiled at them, nodding.

“Hey, who is this little babe?” Clint asked, getting closer to the baby. Tony and Steve shared a proud smile and the blond opened his mouth.

“We proudly present to you our son…” 

“Peter James Stark-Rogers” Tony finished, and Steve smiled and kissed the side of his head. Both chose to ignore the soft ‘damn it’ Clint breathed, and the smiles of the winning members of the bet. Rhodey cleared his throat, clearly touched by the name of the kid.

“James?” He asked, weakly. Tony smiled at him, nodding.

“It’s the perfect middle name for the kid. James because of you, because you were there for me since I was fourteen and because I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and your patience and love towards me”

“… and because of my own best friend,” Steve said, his own smile a little more nostalgic.

“I thought his name was Bucky,” Thor said, having heard stories about the pair.

“That was his nickname. His full name was James Buchanan Barnes. I chose to call him Bucky early into our friendship, but his true name was James. He was always there for me, and I think this is a nice way of remembering him”

“Of course it is” Natasha smiled “, James couldn’t be a more fitting name. Just one question, why Peter? Don’t get me wrong, I actually like the name, but I want to know why you chose it”

“We just love it” Tony explained “. We agreed to give our kid a new name, to give him the possibility of living his own story, without having to live up to a legacy. That’s why James is his middle name”

“We wanted something to remember the people who have gotten us here, wanted to see that in our son”

“Without robbing him of his own identity” Bruce smiled”. Well, Peter… welcome to the family. It’s crazy sometimes, and it can get to your nerves… but it’s the best one there is”

“Damn right, little one” Clint smiled, brushing his finger gently against Peter’s soft cheek. “Y’know, he’s so cute”

“He’s indeed a beautiful baby, this son of yours” Thor smiled “. Could I hold him?”

“Sure,” the husbands said. They feared for a second Thor’s strength, but the Asgardian held Peter with a gentleness no one saw coming. 

Peter was indeed beautiful, with some dark hair curling in his tiny head, soft and round cheeks and a little button nose and pink lips. He was the cutest thing they had ever saw. He slowly was held by all of the team, and by the time he had made it back to Steve’s arms, they were all exhausted. The doctors had told the husbands they could leave next day by morning, so the team left for the Tower, to check everything was okay, and Steve and Tony put their son to sleep and tried to get some themselves. They just had a son. And he was perfect.

 

“Okay, Peter, this… is your home” Tony told his son, exiting the elevator. Steve trailed behind him, with the baby bag and tons of presents they had received. It was almost comical to look at him. 

He dropped everything by the couch and stretched his muscles, looking at his husband and their son with a sweet smile. _Good God_ Tony though, falling impossibly more in love with his husband at that moment. Steve went next to them, one gentle finger brushing against Peter’s soft and small cheek. 

“He’s finally home, with us” he whispered. Tony hummed in response, leaning on him and letting Steve put an arm around him and their kid.

“Are you ready to get one hour of sleep each night?” Steve laughed, kissing the side of his head.

“It wouldn’t be the first time, so I think I can sacrifice my sleep for our baby boy”

Tony smiled, content with that answer.

“He is perfect, isn’t he?”

“He totally is. I feel like I could be looking at his little pretty face for all of my life, and I’d die happy”

“Yeah, same. But, now that you say it, we should put him to bed, now that he’s falling asleep” Tony commented, noticing how Peter struggled to keep himself awake. Steve hummed in agreement and lead them to their bedroom. Peter had his own bedroom and crib, but they had decided for their son to sleep with them for the first few weeks. They put Peter in his crib, the baby already asleep, and left for the kitchen in order to grab something to eat. 

“He was exhausted, huh?” The Captain asked, smiling. His husband nodded, opening their fridge.

“Poor thing. Uncles and Aunt who are obsessed with him and a new house… it may be too much for a newborn”

“As if he can complain” Steve laughed “Every kid wishes to have the Avengers as their Uncles or Aunt”

“Yeah, our little devil spawn is lucky”

Steve rolled his eyes at him affectionately, but got closer to kiss him deeply, Tony smiling against his lips. 

“Okay,” the brunet said when they stopped to get some air “, what was that about? Not complaining about it, by the way”

“I wanted to celebrate with you the birth of our child, babe. We’ve been so busy with Peter and our friends and getting out of the hospital that I barely got time to kiss you…”

“Again: I’m not complaining”

Steve laughed, kissing him again.

“We did it, Tones. We have a kid of our own”

“I know, it’s… crazy”

“But a good crazy”

“Of course, a good crazy. We’re Dads, honey”

Steve laughed in delight and kissed his husband again, not seeming to be able to stop. They did stop, however, when they heard the elevators doors opening. 

“Hey,” Clint said, stepping into the kitchen “, my nephew asleep?”

“We just put him in his crib, Bird Brain, and if you do as little as waking him up, you’re dead”

Clint rolled his eyes and threw himself at the couch, closing his eyes.

“You’re no fun” 

“We have a newborn who is going to be waking up all the time,” Steve told Clint, sitting next to his feet “, so we’d rather have him asleep, right now”

“Please, if he has inherited your ‘rightness’ he’d give you guys no headache, I’m telling you”

“Steve, baby, I lied to you. We did not become fathers yesterday, we already had stupid, teenage kids”

Steve snorted and watched as Clint shot a shocked look towards Tony. He could get used to that life.

 

Tony stirred in his bed, rolling over and patting the left side of the bed, frowning (still with his eyes closed) when he noticed how cold it was. Okay, so his husband was not in bed with him… he opened one eye and saw it was four a.m. And, yes, Steve was crazy enough to go for a run at six, and even five a.m, but four? He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, rubbing his tired face. It was when he looked at an empty crib that he remembered they just had a son, a few weeks prior. He smiled when he thought about his little baby, and wondered where his two favorite boys could be. Getting out of bed, he wandered into their lounge, where he stopped dead in his track.

His husband was there, shirtless and almost asleep, their little son curled up in his chest, also sleeping. Steve had a protective hand over his tiny body (it was indeed tiny-Steve’s hand almost covered it), and he had him just over his heart.

“Oh my Lord, I think I’ve never been more attracted to you,” Tony said in a low tone, not wanting to wake up the kid. Steve looked up at him, smiling lovingly and yawning.

“Hi, darling. How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, but I woke up and you weren’t in bed and I got worried… is it bad to admit I temporarily forgot we have a kid?”

Steve laughed softly, gently petting Peter’s back. Tony went to sit next to them.

“It’s okay, hon, Peter is not even one month old, he just turned three weeks. We’re still getting used to it”

Tony nodded, resting his hand over his husband’s, leaning on his shoulder so he could look at Peter’s sleepy face. 

“Is our little Bambi okay?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s fine. He just needed a diaper change, and then he couldn’t get asleep, so I brought him here so you wouldn’t wake up”

“And the no-shirt part? Not like I’m against it”

“I read it’s good for a newborn to be skin to skin. Something about warm. It also feels really good, you know? It’s like we’re more connected, and this way Peter falls asleep easier. Want to try?”

“Er…I don’t know, babe, with the Arc Reactor, I may scare him”

“Don’t be silly, he’ll be fine. C’mon, Tony”

“Okay,” the brunette sighed, taking his shirt off and getting comfortable on the couch, Steve putting Peter on his chest. Tony smiled at the sensation, holding his baby over his chest, the baby’s fingers lightly brushing against the arc reactor. Steve was right, the sensation was really good. To feel his son -his own blood, a part of his heart and soul- so close to him, skin to skin. Peter purred happily and Tony couldn’t help but smile at him adoringly. He felt as Steve put an arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

“My boys” he whispered “, forever”

“Forever, baby”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had been pretty perfect for our Superhusbands... they had Peter, and he was the cutest baby. 
> 
> But... things are not always perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, second chapter.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I already said this is way more sad, and dramatic. Ah, I loooove drama. I really, really hope you guys love this! Tell me what you think and don't forget to leave kudos!

“Babe, it’s your turn,” Tony said when he heard cries, with a kick to Steve’s legs. Steve sighed and got up, going to his son’s room and picking him up gently.

“Hi, sweetheart” he greeted the baby, yawning “. Couldn’t sleep, huh?” The baby babbled, his brown eyes big and wary. Steve smiled and kissed his cheek soundly “. Oh, but you’re a cutie pie, aren’t ya? Tell Papa what’s wrong… are you hungry? Do you need your diaper changed?” His baby boy brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking it softly, and Steve knew he was probably hungry. Peter seemed to be extremely intelligent for his age, and could somehow express himself. His parents only guessed he had inherited Tony’s brains, which was not a bad thing. It made things easier for them, because if Peter was hungry, he had his way to show it, and same it went for the rest of the things he could cry about.

Steve went for a bottle and heated it up a bit, rocking his six-month-old son gently. Peter was already growing up so fast. He had started to crawl a few weeks prior, and was super interested in touching whatever was near, wanting to feel it. He was really observant and babbled constantly. Tony and Steve talked to him, as silly as they felt doing it. Peter had his way to respond, babbling like he was telling them a story.

He also was an extremely social baby. They had read babies his age usually got stressed around strangers, but Peter loved to smile to whoever was near. The husbands had the theory it was because of Thor, because the God of Thunder, who spent a lot of time in their house, loved to smile literallyat everyone all the time. And because Thor was obsessed with the little Midgardian he decided to call his nephew (Peter was everyone’s nephew, anyway), Peter felt really comfortable with him and had gotten used to being friendly with everyone. 

Steve fed his son and rocked him a little bit more, and then decided to let him sleep with Tony and him for the rest of the night, because Peter, as easy of a baby as he could be, had a hard time falling asleep. He was too interested in his surroundings, so he usually didn’t want to close his eyes. If he did, they couldn’t move him for at least half an hour if they wanted him to stay asleep. He was now sleeping peacefully in his father’s arms, so Steve was _not_ going to take a risk. He laid again on his bed, Peter laying on his chest, and put the sheet above them, covering Peter’s back to stop him from feeling cold. Tony rolled in his sleep and opened one eye lazily, smiling when he saw Peter.

“Bambi is sleeping with us tonight?”

Steve smiled at Tony’s nickname for their son, and nodded.

“He fell asleep just after I fed him, so I thought he could come with us”

“Great. Now, honey, go back to sleep. If he wakes up again I’ll take care of him” he draped one arm across Peter’s body and Steve’s torso, hugging them to his body, and the little family slept. 

 

The next morning Steve was making breakfast, still dressed in some sweatpants and a hoodie, barefoot. Tony walked in also dressed in sweatpants, with a black sabbath long-sleeved t-shirt and a jacket over it, holding Peter. The baby was hugging his Dad, both arms around his neck and his little head resting there. He was wearing a Thor onesie he got from the God of the team. He looked far too adorable to be even legal. 

“You know, he got that from you,” Steve told his husband, smiling when he kissed his cheek and turning his head to get a good morning kiss. He then kissed his son’s curls, but the baby didn’t even react.

“What, being incredibly adorable? Thanks, babe, I know”

“I was talking about not being a morning person, dear” 

Tony rolled his eyes and went to grab some milk for Peter. In one admirable showcase of ability, Tony prepared Peter’s bottle and heat it up, sitting by the table once he was finished. Steve served breakfast for both of them and sat across his husband and son.

“Pete, come on, wake up. Dada has made you your bottle…” Peter then opened his brown eyes, wanting the bottle. Tony looked at his husband jokingly.

“That” he pointed out “ he got from you”

“Shut up” he laughed, sipping from his coffee. Then he got more serious “. Honey”

“Yes?” Tony asked him while feeding their son.

“I was just wondering… we’ve been having some peaceful months, with Peter”

“Yeah, I know. It’s been perfect”

“And… well, if there’s a mission it’s been me or you, never the two of us in the battlefield”

“I know. What are you trying to say?”

“Well, I wanted to say that… we’ve been lucky, the last six months. Nothing got too big for us both to go, but what if that changes? We can’t stop being Avengers just because we became parents, we told ourselves that when we decided to have a kid”

Tony sighed, smiling when Peter had put one tiny hand over his much bigger one over the bottle.

“I know, honey. And I agree: as much as I love Peter, he can’t hold us back. So maybe we should think about returning to the field, both of us at the same time”

“Yeah. I thought we could ask Happy to take care of Peter if we’re away… I mean, _I know_ it’s not technically his job, but he’s always there, and I trust him with our son”

“I actually agree with that, too. Wow, you’re having a good day, huh?” Steve rolled his eyes at him funnily “. I’ll talk to Happy. He’ll grump about it and I’m going to have to give him extra money for any problems we could cause, but I know he loves Peter. He’ll do it”

“Then that’s good”

“Yeah. When do you want to go fully back to the Avengers?”

“I don’t know, like… maybe when Peter turns one or is about to do so. He’ll be older and a little bit more independent. It’ll be hard at times, but I think it’s a good moment. What do you say?”

“It’s a good idea. Maybe we can try it once or twice before that, just to see how it works with little Pete over here”

“Sounds good. What do you say, Peter? Do you like the idea of spending more time with Uncle Happy?”

Peter smiled, still drinking his milk, and Tony snorted.

“That appetite? C’mon, the kid definitely got that from you”

“Oh, shut up” Steve scoffed, but all of them were smiling.

 

“Thor, stop, it’s my turn!” Clint yelled, “Let me hold the little devil!”

“You shall wait, son of Bart. My nephew is safe with me”

“I didn’t say he wasn’t, you big idiot. I just wanted to hold him for a while”

Peter laughed at the banter two of his Uncles were having, safely sitting on one of Thor’s huge shoulders. He suddenly felt how someone picked him up, and turned around to see another one of his Uncles, who had decided to get on a chair to get to him

“That’s not fair!” Clint complained, but Rhodey only shrugged.

“It’s your fault you didn’t think about this. Now, Petey, how is my favorite nephew doing on his very first birthday?”

“F’ne!” the baby said. It should’ve surprised Rhodey to hear a (barely) one-year-old talk like that, like he could understand every word he was saying. But Peter was Tony’s son, so it wasn’t _that_ surprising. Knowing his best friend, he probably read him scientific books before bed. 

“Well, you look super cute, little James,” he told him, smacking a kiss to his cheek. Peter laughed before returning the kiss, kissing his Uncle’s cheek sloppily. They were all gathered for Peter’s first birthday, luckily none having an important mission to go to. The (little) man of the day was happily cherished by his crazy family, his light brown curls bouncing every time he nodded or looked around and his eyes (so much like Tony’s) shinning constantly. His smile, now a toothy one, was constantly in his pretty little face. It was truly amazing to look at him and think about how much he had grown up in the last year. So many things had changed, and that went for every one of them, too. Having a child with them did that: Natasha found herself more open to feelings, to show when she was truly happy. She truly loved her nephew, and was willing to do anything and everything for him. Clint kept with his jokes, but gained some gentleness and brains ( _Thank God_ , as Tony would yell), Bruce started to believe he could be around a baby without being an imminent danger, and so on and so on. Everybody loved Peter, and everybody felt kind of healed by him, even if they weren’t aware of their wounds (emotional ones, that is).

Tony smiled when he saw his best friend with his son on his arms and went to kiss little Peter’s head. The baby immediately stretched his arms for his Dad to pick him up.

“Dada!”

“Hi, Bambi. Sorry Uncle Platypus, kid loves me more”

Rhodey smiled, not finding it in himself to complain. He had known about Tony’s fears in becoming a father, and was nothing but pleased he was this happy with Steve and their son. It was what they all deserved. 

“Let’s see if you can say that when he’s fifteen and is calling me to sneak out to go to a party”

“Huh, you fool. I will help him myself. Gotta be the cool parent, ya know? Talk about parties and flirting and…”

“No one is talking about flirting” Steve said, suddenly next to them and retrieving Peter from Tony’s arms. The baby adjusted himself on his Papa’s arms, but other than that didn’t do anything “. And Tony, you’re not going to help our son sneak out”

“Of course, honey, I won’t” Steve looked at him suspiciously, but turned around with Peter in his arms to go to talk to Natasha. Tony then blinked an eye to Rhodey and he had a hard time not snorting. Yeah, Tony was going to be an amazing Dad. 

Across the room, Natasha had stole Peter from Steve, and now the baby was laying his head on her shoulder, playing with her red hair. She smiled towards him and kissed his forehead before looking at Steve.

“So, you’re sure about this?”

“Yeah”

“And Tony?”

“Yeah, we’re sure. Besides, we’ve already done it, and it went well. Happy loves Peter, and they didn’t have any problem. The world needs us, and we can’t stop because we've become Dads”

“And I get that” Natasha nodded “, but I want you both to be sure. Not only for you, but for the people’s safety. If you’re not a hundred percent yourself out there it can end pretty badly”

“Believe me, we know. But we’re sure of this. Besides, we’re fighting to protect our son. That’s the best motto ever”

“I have to agree with that. This little cutie is worth protecting”

“Yeah he is. I can’t believe he’s one already”

“Before we know it he’ll be a teenager” Natasha groaned “. Although, I think he’ll be a good kid, even in his teenage years”

“I’m not so sure about that. You already know Tony’s past, and I was quite the troublemaker, too…”

“Yeah, you told me about the fights you loved to get into”

“Exactly”

“But Peter doesn’t have to live up to your example. Besides, you both changed. He’s going to be like you are now, no the thirties Steve. Don’t worry, he’ll be a good kid”

“You’ll make sure, huh?”

“That’s what Aunt Tasha is here for. Isn’t that right, маленький?

Peter giggled, nodding.

“да!” He exclaimed, giggling even more. Steve rolled his eyes affectionately.

“I can’t believe you’re teaching him Russian”

“It’s best if they start young. Besides, Stark sometimes speaks to him in Italian, and Clint is teaching him sign language. And I know you sometimes sing lullabies to him in Gaelic”

“This kid is going to end up as a spy before he turns seven”

“Oh, watch it, old man. Who knows, maybe he’ll be an Avenger when he grows up, and better than everyone in this room”

Steve only scoffed, patting Peter’s back gently. Truth to be told, it didn’t sound completely bad. But, at the same time, he didn’t want that. He wanted a normal and peaceful life for his kid, and that meant no Avenger nor Superhero business. He knew, because Tony had told him, that maybe, at some point, Peter would want to be like them. It was normal for a kid to want to be like their parents. In Peter’s case, it was more complicated, so Steve wished he wouldn’t go through that phase. 

Natasha and he talked for a little bit more, until Clint finally got to hold Peter and Tony decided it was a good time for the cake. After that, they gave the little kid the presents, loving how his face lighted up. The party ended when the birthday boy fell asleep in Bruce’s arms, to his (and everyone else’s) pleasure. The Green Man took him to his room and the adults stayed talking a little bit more, until they decided it was a good time to go to sleep, too. Children birthday parties were exhausting. 

 

“Where is coming from?!”

“I don’t know! Seems like someone overrode the code!”

“How in fucking hell can that happen?” Nobody dared to say ‘language’ to Captain America, all of them tense.

“I don’t fucking now, alright?”

“Guys, the important part is to stop the attack” Clint reminded them. The husbands sighed and nodded. 

The place was a mess. The Avengers had been training when someone had attacked them. It wasn’t even at the Tower, it was at some facility they had Upstate, one Tony bought to more extensive training. They weren’t expecting the attack, thus chaos happened. It would’ve never happened if in the facility had only been them, but Peter had come that time around, and he'd been with Happy in one of the rooms. With people attacking the whole building and JARVIS’s codes overridden, they didn’t know how were the bodyguard/part-time-nanny and the kid. 

They fought with everything they had, furious with the assholes that had even tried to attack their family. They didn’t held a chance against them, especially when they had gotten them so mad.

However, they were in bad shape. The attack had gotten to them, so many of them were severely injured. Nothing life-threatening, but almost all of them needed to see a doctor.

None of them cared about that. They went to find Happy and Peter once the enemies were defeated, and found them in one of the secure rooms. However, it was clear the enemies had also gotten to them before they could make it there. Happy had blood running down his face, and he was caressing his side. His left arm had an improvised bandage. Peter was crying desperately in his arms, his little face red and his eyes full of fear. He had a few injuries himself.

“Boss” Happy said relieved when he spotted them “, thank God you’re okay. Sorry, I tried to protect him, but they were too many… he’s injured”

“Fuck” Tony breathed, going to pick up his kid, stepping out of the suit. Peter held onto him, bawling. Steve went to their side, worried beyond words.

“Let me go!” Natasha suddenly yelled to Thor, who had stopped herwhen she had tried to leave the room “. I’m going to torture all of the assholes who have dared to hurt our nephew, Thor, let me go!”

“Peter is more important” The Asgardian simply said, and that stopped the super spy. 

“Bruce, please look him over” Clint asked the official ‘doctor’ of the bunch. Bruce, having calmed down, went to his nephew.

“We have to take him to the medic bay. I think he got really injured, maybe internally, and that’s why he’s crying this much”

Tony nodded and immediately started to head there. Happy was quick to follow.

“Boss, I know this is not the moment, but I have to tell you something…”

“What is it?” He asked, not even looking at him, his eyes glued to Peter.

“Well, I… I think they were after Peter, Boss. I think they wanted to get to him”

“What?” He asked, looking finally at his ‘bodyguard’ “. That’s why they attacked? They wanted to kill Peter?”

“I think they wanted to take him, Boss. I can’t really tell, I just fought them as fast and as better as I could while protecting the little one. We didn’t exactly have time for a friendly chat”

“Nat,” Steve said, voice serious and deadly “, interrogate them. I want to know what these motherfuckers wanted to do to my child”

“On it, Steve” she said, equally serious and terrifyingly cold. She left with Clint and the rest continued their way to the medic bay. Bruce examined Peter and determined he had bruised his ribs, along with a broken arm. Other than that and the scare, he was okay. He put on him a cast and instructed he had to rest for the ribs to heal. He was sure Peter was going to recover completely, but didn’t want to risk it. Tony and Steve took their kid to the Tower and put him to sleep, both staying at both sides of the bigger crib Peter now had. 

“We almost lost him” Tony whispered, stroking Peter’s curls.

“I know”

“Steve, they came for Peter”

“I know, honey, I know. It’s killing me”

Tony stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, tension in the air. 

“Do you think it’s our fault?” He finally asked “They came for Peter, they wanted him. They wanted him because he’s _ours_ , because he’s our only son. They know if they do something to him it can hurt us to no beyond”

Steve sighed, running a hand through his face.

“Babe, what do you want me to say?” He asked “ Honestly, _yes_ , I think it’s our fault. The way to get to us is through what we love most in this world. In my case is you and Peter, and this little one is defenseless". 

Tony sighed, too, and looked at his husband.

“So what do we do?”

“I don’t know, Tony. I don’t really know. But… you should try to sleep for a bit”

“No, absolutely fucking no. I want to make sure Peter is okay”

“You have to rest, dear. The battle was exhausting for all of us. Listen, I’ll take the first watch, and I’ll wake you up in three hours, alright?”

Tony seemed to think about it for a moment, and when Steve looked at him seriously, he finally nodded.

“Alright, I’ll get some sleep. Peter needs us there for him at our best”

Steve nodded, and Tony stood up and went to kiss Peter’s forehead, then pecked Steve’s lips and made himself comfortable in the room’s couch. Steve smiled lovingly at him and made sure he fell asleep, turning his full attention back to Peter once he knew he did. His baby boy had a deep frown on his face, like he was having nightmares. Steve himself frowned, hating his son had to go through that, and softly stroke Peter’s little tummy, shushing him to sleep. Peter relaxed after a while, but not for long. Not even two hours after Tony had fallen asleep, Peter woke up and started to cry. Steve was fast to pick him up, careful with his injuries. Peter rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, but continued to cry. Not wanting to wake up his husband, Steve left the room, rocking Peter all down the hallway until they reached their living room.

“It’s okay, my love, it’s okay. I know it hurts, but Papa has you, and you’re going to be safe now” he said, kissing his son’s forehead, avoiding the scratch he had in there. His baby sniffed and looked at him with teary eyes, and the blond found himself having a hard time holding his own kid gaze. 

It wasn’t fair. Peter was only fifteen months old, he still was a baby. He didn’t deserve anything bad happening to him. Then again, it was something Tony and Steve should’ve thought about. They were superheroes, and that put everybody they loved in danger. The problem was that everybody they loved before was a superhero, or at least capable enough of defending themselves. Peter was not, he was just a kid, a baby who barely knew how to talk. Yes, he had Tony’s brain, but he was barely _one year_ old. 

Was it right for them to have Peter? Was it safe? People were going after his son already. That day it had been a close call, but what if it got worse? What if the injuries were more severe, what if they had come too late and found the lifeless bodies of…?

Peter cried harder, finding it hard to keep breathing. Steve tried to shush him, knowing he couldn’t hyperventilate.

“Honey, I know it hurts to breathe, but it’s because you injured your ribs, alright?”

“Tummy” he cried, sniffing into his shirt. Steve sighed and kissed his head.

“I know, baby. Your tummy hurts, right?” Peter nodded, trying to hold his tears. Steve cleaned some of them gently and ran his hand trough Peter’s curls “. It’s going to be alright, Peter. I’m not going to let anything hurt you, anymore”

He sat in the couch with his son, trying to shush him down. It was when he was letting small hiccups out that Tony joined them, a worried look on his face.

“It’s been three hours and a half, Steve. Is something wrong?”

Steve frowned. Peter had been crying for more than one hour and a half? Holy God.

“Peter wasn’t feeling too well, and I didn’t want to wake you up. It had only been two hours when he started"

“He hasn’t stopped since?”

“Not really. He has calmed down a bit, but he’s still shaken up. I think the pain on his ribs is bothering him”

“Our poor baby boy” Tony murmured, worried. He sat next to Steve and took Peter out of his arms, shushing their son and resting him against his chest. Peter relaxed a bit, eyes still on Steve.

“He’s afraid” the blond whispered, seeing how his little boy had started to fall asleep again “. That’s why he wasn’t falling asleep, he’s afraid we’re not going to be there”

“Steve, c’mon…”

“Tony, he has your brains. He’s a little genius, and maybe his mind doesn’t really register why, but if we’re not both with him he’s distressed”

“I hate it makes sense”

“Me, too. Damn it, Tony, our kid is probably traumatized. He’s going to have a cast on for a month, he has trouble sleeping… and it’s because of us”. 

“Steve…”

“It’s because we’re superheroes. It’s because we make enemies almost every day, Tones. This puts Peter in danger, always”

“Honey” Tony stopped him “, that’s not going to change, no matter what we do”

“I know, and that’s the problem, Tony. No matter what we do, or how much we try, Peter is never going to be safe with us”

“Steve, that’s not true. We can work on it, he’ll be safe. We’ll be more careful with him, we can keep him a secret, and…”

“That’s what you want? Keep our son a secret? Tony, is that what Peter deserves? He’s going to be a sad kid if we do that. We’ll be keeping him from living a normal childhood”

“He’s going to have a childhood, Steve. He has one big and crazy family who is going to be there to make sure he has it”

“That’s not a normal childhood, dear. What if we’re all away on a mission? What if something goes wrong? And we’re his family, we adore him, but a child needs to go to the park, needs to have friends his age. If we keep him a secret, then he’s not going to have that”

“What are you saying we do, then? People are going to still come for us, no matter what we do. We’re going to put more security, yes, but it’s not going to be enough if people knows who Peter is. And we have to protect him”

“I know” Steve sighed, running his hand trough Peter’s curls”, I know. That’s why maybe the solution is… much harder. Maybe Peter it’s not safe with us”

Tony frowned, now knowing what he was implying. Then, after a few moments, he gasped and looked at him terrified.

“No” he gasped “, no, Steve, _fucking no_ ”.

“Honey…”

“He’s our baby boy! How in hell can you suggest something like that?”

“Because he’s our baby boy! Because I never thought I could love someone like I love him, you understand? You’re my heart, and I love you, and you’re always with me and vice-versa. But Peter, he… he’s _a part_ of me, and even better: he’s a part of you. He’s… us. And I feel like a part of me is inside of him, always. And I always will be. This is breaking me, and I’m only thinking about it. But I think it’s the safest thing for him”

“Steve, I can’t…”

“When we had Peter we swore to always do what’s right for him, Tony…”

“Giving him away is what’s right for him?” He exclaimed, waking up Peter, who started to cry again. Tony shushed him, and they stayed silent for a few minutes. 

“Giving him away” Steve finally said “, maybe gives him another chance”

Tony didn’t say anything, his right hand tracing Peter’s little face, cleaning some dry tears. 

“It’s only been one accident” he finally whispered “, only one. It can be a one-time thing, honey. We don’t have to… we don’t have to-“

“Okay,” Steve breathed “. Okay, we won’t do that… for now. But, Tony, you have to promise me we’ll think about it if this keeps happening”

“Rogers, I…”

“I don’t want to give our kid away, either, honey. But I’m thinking about what’s best for him, alright? Just tell me you’re going to think about it if something bad happens again”

“Alright. But only if something bad happens”

“Yes, only then”

Tony nodded and stood up, rocking Peter so he was not going to wake up.

“I’ll put Peter in his crib. It’s your turn to sleep, I’ll wake you up in three hours, alright?”

Steve nodded and stood up as well. He went to stand in from of his husband and looked at him dead serious.

“I want us to raise our child, Tony. I hope you know that”

“I do”

Steve smiled and kissed Peter’s head. Tony leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss before the blond went to sleep for a bit and Tony took Peter back to his crib.

 

Things in the next few months only got worse. The first attack seemed to put in alert the rest of the fucking assholes who wanted to hurt them. By the time Peter was eighteen months old, it was almost weekly. The kid had more security, Happy never moving from his side, but it was clear it was stressing the baby out. He looked unhappy, distressed. He had never been fuzzy, but now it was almost constant. He wanted to be in the arms of someone all the time, usually being in his parents or Uncles or Aunt. He had gotten hurt a few more times. Nothing as serious as the first time, but they were still injuries. The situation was only getting worse, and Tony…

Tony remembered Steve’s words. He was right: when Peter had been born they had made the promise of doing always what was best for Peter, to give him the best life possible. That life? It wasn’t. 

He adored his son, and his husband, and the little family they made with all of their friends. His favorite sound in the world was his son’s laugh, but it was hard to listen to those days. Steve was right: he was not going to have a normal childhood. And Tony knew what that felt like… and it sucked. He didn’t want that for his child: he wanted him to live a normal and peaceful childhood and life. He wanted Peter to be happy, and healthy, and… that was, sadly, not possible with them,not anymore.

Steve had not said anything about giving Peter away since that night, a few months before. Not even when they were attacked again, and again, and again. He kept his mouth shut, but Tony saw his eyes. He was still thinking about how wrong this all felt, and he could relate to that. 

He shook his head, looking at his baby boy, his Bambi, who was sleeping in his crib. Even in his sleep, he seemed distressed, and that was not something an eighteen months old baby had to feel. 

“I love you, Peter” he whispered “, and I always will. I hope you understand this”

He leaned in to kiss his head and then left the room, going to the kitchen. As he had guessed, his husband was already in there, with a cup of tea on his hands. Tony went behind him, slowly massaging his shoulders, and Steve let his head rest on Tony’s stomach.

“Is he asleep?” He asked after a few seconds. The brunette nodded, his hands moving to Steve’s hair, combing it. The blond groaned softly and let his husband do.

“He seemed distressed, like he was having a nightmare”

“Again?”

“Yeah” Steve kept silent after Tony’s affirmation. The genius kept combing Steve’s hair, but finally stopped and sat in his husband’s lap. Steve’s arms went around him, resting on his hips. Tony wetted his lips before speaking, trying to find the courage to say what he wanted to say “. I’ve been thinking about what you told me, a few months ago, after the first attack”

“Okay”

“I want to say you were wrong. I want to say Peter is staying here with us, forever. But that’s not going to happen”

Steve sighed, pressing their foreheads together, fingers on Tony’s nape, playing with the short part of his hair.

“We tried so damn hard”

“I know”

“I don’t want to say goodbye to him” the soldier cried, not pretending to not be tearing up “. It’s our kid, we went through a lot to be here with him, today. He’s a part of us, I don’t want to see him go”

“I know, baby, I know… this is killing me”

“It hurts to know this is the right choice. You always call me Captain Righteous, and sometimes I hate that. Especially now”

“We’re trying to give him a good life, Steve. And sadly, that can’t be with us, not now. And… maybe there’s someone out there who loves him deeply, and who takes care of him as he deserves. And maybe, when he grows up, we can go back to him”

“Maybe he’ll hate us”

“Maybe, honey, I don’t honestly know. I hope he understands this is for him. When he’s older, if we can do it, we’ll explain to him why we’re doing what we’re doing. I don’t know if we could ever be his parents again, but this is not a forever goodbye, Steve”

“Hurts as much”

“I know. I know”

 

They had already made up their minds. When they told the team there were tears, and so many questions, and cries, and screams. Nobody wanted to say goodbye to Peter, but, after a few hours of a really messed up reunion, they all understood it was for the better. It went that way with Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, too. 

They looked at a lot of adoption centers, and orphanages, and everything they could think of. They ended up finding one who seemed okay, who was full of nice people who were going to treat their baby like he deserved, and called. The lady who attended them, Mrs. McCarter, who immediately told them to call her Molly, went to their Penthouse to talk about it.

“I understand your situation, Mr. And Mr. Stark-Rogers” she smiled, sympathetically.

“You don’t think we’re monsters?” Tony asked, smiling with pain. The social worker shook her head.

“I really don’t. It takes a lot of courage to do this, Tony. To realize you can’t give a child what they need. Listen, I know it’s hard. But this is what’s right for little Peter. And he will never hate any of you. You’re doing this because you love him enough to let him go”

“Is he going to be okay?” Steve asked, anxious. Molly nodded, clapping her hands together.

“He’s going to be more than okay, Steve, I assure you. The major part of our kids get adopted really easily, and soon, and I think it’ll be the same for Peter. He’s so cute, and he’s gorgeous. He’s a little bit shy, but… seems intelligent”

“He is” Tony assured her. Molly shrugged.

“Kids like him get adopted easily. And, as for the adoption, we do intense research of the family who wants to get the kid. We find about their studies, jobs, health… we do many interviews before we even let them look at the kids, and more after they decide which one they want to take home. We also have sessions in where the kid and the parents are alone, to see if they click or not, to see if the kid is comfortable with them, or afraid. Peter is going to be okay with us, I promise”

“We don’t want his last name to figure in the adoption form,” Steve said “, we’re doing this because there are too many people out for him. We don’t want the name of our family there”

“Okay. So only Peter James, if I’m correct” she resumed. Both of the husbands nodded “. Then, you’re sure about this”

“We are” Tony affirmed “, and I think we both agree we have chosen you to do this. We think you’ll do an amazing job”.

“Then it’s settled. Listen, I know this is… hard, hard beyond words, but it has to be done as soon as possible. More time goes by, the harder it gets”

“We understand” Steve nodded, feeling a lump in his throat “. So, when…?”

“We can get the paperwork done in a couple of days. Peter would have to leave next Monday”

“That’s barely five days from now” Tony realized. Molly looked at him and smiled gently, bringing a hair strand out of her face. 

“I know it’s hard for you, Misters, but it’s better this way”

“We understand,” Steve said, standing up “. We’ll do it your way. Thank you for everything, Molly. We’ll see you soon”

“Of course. I’ll be here tomorrow with some paperwork you need to sign. Good evening”

“Good evening,” they both said. Molly left their house and immediately after they both went to Peter’s room, picking him up. They spent five days not leaving his side, always doing something with him. The rest of the team and Rhodey and Happy were there quite a lot as well, all knowing how much they were going to miss Peter. Sunday evening, the team decided to say their goodbyes.

“You’re quite the little brat, kid,” Happy told him, holding him in his arms “, but you and I had fun, huh? I’m going to miss you, Pete. I love you”

“Love you too, Uncle H’ppy” the baby smiled, not really knowing what was going on. Rhodey was next, taking Peter from Happy’s arms.

“Hey there, little James. Listen, you’re the most amazing kiddo I’ve ever met, and you’ll always be, alright? Don’t forget your Uncle Platypus loves you more than anything, alright? C’mon, give me a kiss”

Peter smiled and kissed his cheek, Clint taking him next.

“Okay, Petey, I know this is going to be hard. But you’re strong enough, alright? I know you are. Remember we all love you, and I hope you’ll be a prankster” Peter laughed and nodded, and kissed Clint’s cheek when he tapped his finger there. Bruce was the next to hold him, smiling gently at his nephew.

“You are so special, Peter James. I know one day you’re going to do great things, I know it. Thank you for all the joy you brought to this family. We love you… I love you, little one”

“I love you, Uncle Bruce” Peter smiled. Bruce kissed his forehead, closing his eyes and not wanting to move for a while. Thor picked Peter gently from him and looked at the baby dead serious.

“You are a remarkable Midgardian, my nephew. I predict greatness for you, and you must know all of us will be behind you, supporting you. This is hard, I know it is, but you must be brave, alright? You have the soul of a warrior and the gentleness of a prince. You’ll make us proud. Love you, Peter”

“Love you, Uncle Thor,” the baby said, smiling at him. Thor smiled then, too, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Nat was the last one to say goodbye to Peter, and her eyes were already teary.

“You’re a little punk, you know that? Definitely a lot of work… but we love you so much, kiddo. This is why your daddies are doing this. Remember we always will be your family, alright? Always. Люблю тебя, дорогая”

“Люблю тебя, Тетя Наташа”

The super spy kissed her nephew’s head and gave him to Tony, cleaning her tears. After that, they all left, and the superhusbands spent the rest of their time with their son, not bothering to go to sleep. They played with him, told him stories, sang lullabies and observed him while he was sleeping, wanting to remember his pretty and perfect little face. When Molly was about to arrive, his bags were already filled out and waiting in the lobby, and it was their turn to say goodbye one last time. 

“Peter,” Steve said, taking his son into his arms “… you, alongside your father, are the best things that have ever happened to me. You were a gift, _a miracle_ , and I will always, _always_ love you. I’ll always be grateful for you. I loved being your Papa, I loved taking care of you, I loved singing to you and reading your stories before bed. My heart felt full each time you called me Papa or each time you told me you loved me. Peter, I know you’re still really young, but I want you to know we absolutely adore you, you understand? We love you more than anything, son, and that’s why we’re doing this. I love you, so much, my little Peter James…”

“Love you, too, Papa”

Tony picked his son, then, combing his curls.

“Peter, I never thought I could become a father, neither I thought I would. I always thought of my father, of the bad example he was for me. But then you came along… and everything changed. You showed me it is possible for me to be a good Dad. You and your Pops made me feel loved, made me feel like the happiest man on earth. Like your Papa, each time you called me Dad my heart felt like it was going to explode, and the same happened each time you told me you loved me. You made me a better person, Peter, and each and every day I’m grateful for you. But we’re doing what is best for you, Bambi. We will always love you, and I hope you can forgive us, someday. I hope you understand this is for the better, for you. I love you, baby boy, always will, alright? I love you, Peter James”

“Love you, too, Daddy”

Tony kissed his son’s forehead then, not bothering to stop his tears. Molly arrived not even five minutes after, with an apologetic look on her face. Both of the heroes wanted to beg for her to not take Peter away, but they knew they couldn’t do that. They had decided this was Peter’s best option to live a normal life, and to be safe, and they had to get through it. They kissed and hugged Peter one last time, and then gave him to Molly. Peter started to cry then, not knowing what was happening and finding himself in some stranger’s arms. Steve and Tony looked at him with a pained expression, hugging each other to find some support.

“Daddy! Papa!” He screamed, not wanting to be taken away.

“We love you, Peter,” Steve said, crying.

“We love you so much, honey, so much” Tony also cried. Peter screamed all the way to the elevator, and even there they could hear him. They knew they were going to have his screams in their heads for the rest of their lives. 

They stood in that position for what seemed forever, just holding each other and crying their eyes out. They eventually went to the couch, still hugging each other. They didn’t blame anyone, they knew they had to be there for one another. Losing their child was _not_ going to be the end of their marriage: absolutely not. They were going to keep fighting, all for their son, for his safety.

“I love you” Tony whispered, about to fall asleep due to pure exhaustion “, more than anything”

“I love you too, my love. And it’ll be me and you. Forever”

“And always”

“And always”

That night they dreamed of a little boy with bright eyes and light brown curls. And, as much as they knew it was going to pain them forever… Peter was safe. And that was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... hey *hides behind the computer* please don't kill me! I already said it was going to be sad AND dramatic! 
> 
> I don't know how many chapter this story is going to be, but at least ten, so... brace yourselves, haha.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up next week! Leave comments and kudos, please, they motivate me so much and make my day!
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve knew they had made the right choice, by giving Peter away, but... is everything going to be fine?
> 
> Will they be fine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! I really hope you guys are liking the chapters.... someone asked me the other day when exactly does this happen, so:
> 
> -After Avengers and way before Winter Soldier... you'll see what I mean by 'way before', but... yeah. Don't know if I'll touch the subject of Iron Man 3.
> 
> Another thing, actually an important question right here: do you guys want shorter chapters, but more often, or larger chapters and not that regularly? 
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter! See you at the end of it!

The Penthouse was almost painfully silent. From the moment Peter learned how to talk, he started to ramble about everything and anything he saw, even if it didn’t make sense. Tony usually conversed with him about his job, laughing at his son’s concentrated face, and Steve just went along with anything Peter told him, as crazy and irrational it could be. They had read it was good for Peter’s development, to keep him talking and trying to express himself. 

So, there was always chattering, in the Tower, and also happy babbling and laughs. Ever since the attacks had started it had been decreasing, all of that happiness, but it was still there. Now, however… there was nothing. 

Steve hated the silence. He was used to waking up at least twice each night, even if Peter was asleep, to check on him. He had to remind himself every damn morning that he didn’t have to make Peter’s bottle anymore, nor go out for a walk through the park with him. 

One night, four weeks after giving Peter up, he woke up at three a.m. He frowned at the silence, hating it, and turned on his side. To his surprise, Tony was not there. He sighed.

Was it really a surprise? Ever since they gave their kid away, Tony was more and more distant. Steve couldn’t blame him: each person had its way of grieving, or mourning. They had just lost their only child, even if Peter wasn’t dead, so it was something hard to get through. His husband had started to spend more time on the workshop, away from the world and the Penthouse. The workshop was really a magical place: Peter had been barely there, so it wasn’t full of memories. Steve wished it could be like that for him at his Studio, but Peter had spent a lot of days there, Steve quietly drawing and Peter asleep or, a little bit older, crawling or playing. 

The blond didn’t know what to do. He loved Tony, he adored him, but he didn’t know what to do. They had promised it was not going to get to their marriage, but hadn’t it changed them, already? Every time he looked at Tony he saw his son’s eyes, and he longed for them, and Tony’s smile was the one Peter had inherited, so it was painful to watch, too. Not like Tony smiled much these days.

Steve sighed, grabbing his husband’s pillow and sniffling into it, his lungs filling with Tony’s scent. Steve missed him, damn it, but he didn’t know how he could approach him. It was his worst nightmare: his son gone and his husband starting to leave as well. He felt helpless. With Tony’s pillow firmly pressed against his face, Steve let himself fall asleep.

 

Next morning, he wandered into the kitchen still in his pajamas, and to his surprise Tony was there, with a mug full of coffee in front of him, staring blankly at it. Steve sighed, afraid to even touch him.

“Hey” he whispered. Tony looked briefly at him, quickly going back to look at his mug of coffee.

“Hi,” he said in return, in the same tone. Steve went to pour some coffee, hating the silence once again, and more than ever. That was his fucking husband, that was the man he was in love with, that… that was the love of his life, _the father of his kid_ , even if Peter was not there anymore. Why couldn’t he talk to Tony, what was his problem?

“I woke up last night and you weren’t in bed. Did something happen?” He tried to ask, hating how Tony immediately tensed.

“Nothing” he simply said, sipping from his coffee “. I couldn’t sleep, so I went to work for a bit”

“Sweetheart, you have to rest. You can’t be spending entire nights awake and working, it’s not healthy. I thought we were over them”

“Well, I couldn’t fucking fall asleep, Steven, and I was not going to lie down in bed, alright? Jesus, let it be” he growled, getting up from his seat and leaving the kitchen.

“Wait, Tony!” He yelled, but it was hopeless. Tony got into the elevator and into the workshop, and Steve sighed and sat in the chair Tony just had stood up from, resting his head on his hands. He suddenly felt a hand between his shoulder blades and looked up to see Natasha smiling sweetly at him.

“Hi, Steve. Are you okay?”

“You heard us, didn’t you?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Natasha shrugged, brushing some of his hair out of his face, reminding him he had to cut some of it off.She sat on the table, crossing her legs one over the other.

“I was coming to ask how you guys were, and I kind of heard, yes” Steve sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, firm “. Steve, you can’t go on like that, you understand?”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“Honestly, I don’t know anymore, Steve. The way you were talking to each other, the silence… it’s not the first time I’ve seen it since Peter left” Steve flinched at those words, and Natasha squeezed his shoulder “. друг, this is hard for all of us. Seriously, I’ve never seen Thor so sad. But… this is our lives, now. You guys wanted to do this, for Peter”

“I know” Steve whispered “, and Tony and I promised each other to not let this consume us, you know? We love each other, I know we do. He’s the love of my life, Nat, I wouldn’t have married him if he wasn’t. I wanted him to be the father of my kid, and he was, and he was amazing. But… without Peter, it’s like something has settled between us creating a distance I don’t know how to solve”

“Steve…”

“He’s going back to his old habits, he’s locking himself in the lab, he doesn’t sleep, he barely eats. And I need him, I need my husband to move on from this. I know we just lost a child, but this was something we wanted, right? We wanted to protect Peter”

“Yes, Steve. You both wanted to protect your son, it was something mutual”

“Right” Steve muttered, playing with his hands “. But it was me who said it first”

“What?”

“After the first attack, Tony and I couldn’t get two feet away from Peter. We were too worried about him, we had to have him close to us all the time. We took turns to sleep, and Tony did the first one. Peter… he woke up crying because his tummy hurt too much… because of his ribs, you know?” Natasha nodded, encouraging him to continue “. I left the room because I didn’t want to wake Tony up, and I held my son as he cried. He didn’t stop for two hours, Nat. The pain was too much. And he only fell asleep when Tony came and held him. Peter relaxed and fell asleep in Tony’s arms, and looking at me”

“He was scared of you guys being away” Natasha whispered. Steve nodded.

“Yeah, he was. And I don’t know, maybe I freaked out too much at that moment, maybe I was too scared, but I told Tony that, maybe, the safest way for Peter to grow up was without us. Tony was horrified by this, of course. He loved Peter as much as I did, and he didn’t want to give him away. And I didn’t want either, it’s just…”

“I know”

“Tony managed to convince me to let it go. It was just one incident, you know? And I agreed because he was right. After that, I didn’t suggest it anymore, but things kept happening, and… Tony was the one who brought it up again”

“Then it was mutual, Steve”

“Was it? I was the one who suggested it in the first place, Nat”

“You wouldn’t have done it if Tony didn’t want to. Steve, as hard as this can be, you guys did the right thing to protect Peter, okay? And, maybe… maybe Tony feels like you do like Peter is away because of him”

“But he’s not!”

“I know he’s not, Steve, I know. But you know Tony, you know how he usually blames himself for anything. What he’s doing is not healthy, not for him, not for your relationship. Steve, we already lost Peter, I _don’t_ want to see you guys giving up on your relationship”

Steve sighed and nodded, knowing Natasha was right. Tony was going back into old habits,and he was neglecting him and trying to heal all by himself. They had to heal together, move on together. It was _their_ son the one who was away, so they had to get over Peter together. It was the only way. Natasha left shortly after that, and Steve just stayed there, thinking. Everything had been so perfect… why it had to go to shit?

 

Steve went like that for a few days: waking up in the night without his husband next to him, to then find him the next morning in their kitchen, staring blankly at the mug of coffee. They didn’t talk anymore, not since Tony’s outburst. Instead, the brunette drank his coffee in silence and, after refilling it, left. It was like that, every day, and Steve had gotten suspicious.

One night, he had asked JARVIS to take him down to the lab to try to talk to Tony. But his husband was not there, and Steve’s world froze. He chose to ignore the feeling: maybe Tony had chosen to not go down to the lab that night, maybe he had gone for a walk. Yeah, maybe…

But then he had asked Tony, the next day, and the answer had been the same: _I was in the lab all night because I couldn’t sleep._

So his husband was lying to him, clearly. But why? Why did he felt like Steve was not worth trusting anymore? Was he trying to protect him? He was beyond confused, especially when other possibilities started to run through his head. Of course, he didn’t believe Tony could cheat on him, but where was he every night? Why was he lying to him? Pictures of Tony wandering alone into the New York night started to cloud his thoughts. He couldn’t help but imagine him drinking alone in a bar, maybe being picked up by a stranger. He really, really didn’t think his husband was able to cheat on him, but… he had been lying to him. And that was not okay.

He woke up once again and turned to look at the clock: quarter past three a.m. And Tony was not there. The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hated it, he hated being like that with his husband. _That’s it_ he thought, _I’m going to solve this right now. I am not losing him_. He got out of bed and decided to first check the lab, because maybe he was there, maybe his lie was just a one-night thing. He left their bedroom, but he didn’t get too far. His heart clenched when he realized Peter’s room had the door slightly open, some light coming from there. Swallowing his tears, Steve opened the door, and the sight completely broke his heart.

Tony was there, sat in the middle of the room, back against Peter’s crib, one that had been designed by the engineer himself ( _I’m giving our son the best crib anyone could have, Steve, I’m not letting him sleep in a mediocre crib_ ). In his hands he had one of Peter’s teddy bears. The kid had so many that he couldn’t bring all of them with him, when he left. The one that Tony was holding was one of his favourites, being a present from Bruce. He slept with it so many nights, and had even called him ‘Guy’ (in reference to The Other Guy- Tony’s idea, of course). Tony was squeezing the Toy hard, tears running down on his face, body convulsing in silent sobs. Steve gasped and went to kneel in front of Tony.

“Baby” he whispered, cupping Tony’s face. The genius looked up at him, surprised, and Steve closed his eyes and kissed his forehead, resting his against his husband’s afterwards.

“Steve, I…”

“This is where you come, every night?” He asked in a soft way. Tony sighed, bringing a hand to rest in Steve’s nape.

“Yes” he finally whispered.

“Oh, Tony…”

“I just” the genius chocked “I can’t sleep. And when I start to do so I think I’m hearing him, you know? He’s crying, and he wants us to come to calm him down. So I come here, and then I see the empty crib and I… I don’t know what to do. It’s like when we came home from the hospital. The first few weeks, if I woke up and you weren’t next to me I didn’t know why. I usually forgot we had a kid”

“Yeah, I remember”

“Now I forget we’ve lost him” he whispered “, and I come here expecting to see him, every night. But Peter is not with us anymore, and so I spend the rest of the night here, not being able to sleep” Steve sighed, kissing his cheek and breathing heavily over his lips “. I miss him, Steve. I miss our little boy”

“I miss him, too, my love. He was our perfect kid, and now that he’s away, I… I don’t know what to do. Every day, I wake up and I have to remind myself I don’t have to make him his bottle. If I don’t have any mission I just walk around the house, clueless about what should be my next move”

Tony chocked a sob, hugging Steve closer to him.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“I was the one who drove him away”

“You were not” Steve said, firmly. So, Natasha had been right in Tony blaming himself for Peter leaving “. Tony, it was my idea, you just went along with it”

“Steve, I was the one who insisted”

“Then I guess it’s _both_ our faults, honey. We wanted to protect Peter, we want the best possible life for him. We did this for him, Tony”

“I know, but… this is so hard. I never thought I could be a father, less alone a good one at it, but Peter… he showed me I could be a great Dad, he showed me how good I could really be”

“I know, baby, it was the same for me”

“And now he’s gone”

“And now he’s gone”

“Do you remember when we were painting this room?” He asked, smiling towards his husband. Steve smiled too, almost painfully, and nodded. It had been when Peter was around eight months old, when Clint had destroyed the previous painting of the walls by being to creative at the Monopoly. How did it happen, and why it was in Peter’s room, was beyond the husbands knowledge. They just decided to paint Peter’s room again, and ban Monopoly from the Tower. They all dressed up to paint the room, Peter playing with Bruce in the lounge, his happy babbles being heard around the Penthouse. It was a really messy day, and Steve found paint even behind of his ears and in his belly button, but it was one of the funniest days he had lived, and the face of happiness Peter had when he saw his new room was worth it.

“Peter was eight months old, and he put a hand over the colour he wanted it to be painted” the blond laughed. Tony laughed, too, nodding, but soon the laughter turned into cries. Steve sighed and hugged him to his body, feeling his own tears falling free from his eyes “.Honey, we were so happy, with our baby boy”

“I know”

“We can’t destroy that happiness. Peter wouldn’t have wanted that”

Tony sighed, nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. But it’s so hard, baby, so hard”

“I know. But we have to move on, honey. It’s what you said: we’ll see him again, one day. Meanwhile, we have to keep living. We have to keep loving each other the way we were doing, if not harder”

Tony nodded, and brought Steve’s lips to meet his own in a sweet and reassuring kiss. Steve sighed against his mouth, feeling the love Tony had for him for the first time in weeks. He melted into his arms and let his husband explore his mouth, slow and sweet. 

“I love you, Steve, so much”

“I love you, too, Tony, so freaking much”

They stayed in silence a few more minutes, exchanging kisses every once in a while. 

“I think we should leave this room” Tony whispered “, I don’t want it to have any memories of sadness”

“I agree. But, think about this: it’s thanks to this room that you and I could talk things trough. And, Tony, this time I’m serious: it’ll be me and you. No more grieving alone, no more nights awake and afraid, alright? We’re married, we have to rely on each other”

Tony nodded, agreeing with him, and leaned in to get another kiss.

“Can we go to bed? I want to sleep, I’m so tired”

“Yes, darling, we can. Come on” Steve said, getting up and almost carrying Tony. His husband leaned heavily on his body, and together they walked out of the room. Before they turned off the lights, they looked at it one last time.

“Let’s try to not come here too much, okay?” Tony asked “Just every once in a while, on special occasions”

“Okay, my dear”

Tony turned off the lights and Steve closed the door and took his husband to their bedroom, laying on their bed and getting under the sheets. Steve hugged Tony close to his body and smiled when his husband kissed his chest and laid his head there. He waited until Tony fell asleep, and then gave in into the darkness. 

 

It was easier, after that night. They still suffered, they still thought they were monsters, sometimes. But they were better, they were getting so much better… even Natasha told them so, one day she had walked in to them kissing lovingly in the kitchen. They had learned to rely on each other, to talk about their bad days, those where they couldn’t do anything but think about Peter. 

The nights in Peter’s bedroom disappeared, even when some days they couldn’t get out of bed, too lost in their thoughts. They were still missing their child, but it was, definitely, getting better. And then Peter’s birthday came.

Just the year before they had all been happy as ever, laughing and having a good time. Peter was starting to lean their names, and he had spent the whole day being held by everyone. He had gained the whole team’s hearts, so everyone had cleared their agendas, that day, so they could be with Peter.

That year, however, almost everyone tried to be busy. Natasha and Clint had left for a mission they didn’t talk about, Bruce said something about gamma radiation and some friend who could help him in Tulsa (a cheap excuse, but no one was judging) and Thor excused himself by saying he had things to be taking care of in Asgard. So it was just Tony and Steve in the Tower, that day.

They slept in, and stayed in bed for hours after that. Once they felt like they could get out of bed, they went to their living room and took out the album they had with their favourite pictures of Peter, and also the album the team had gifted them after their kid’s first birthday. 

They talked about the stories the pictures held and cried and laughed and just got lost in their memories. 

“Remember we were always trying to make him fall asleep with stupid tongue-twisters? He tried to repeat them and he exhausted himself” Tony laughed. Steve nodded, laughing, too.

“Oh God, yes. He always had a hard time falling asleep, always trying to get more information of his environment. You know, he got that from you”

Tony hummed, looking at another picture.

“You know, I always thought he could inherit SI, someday. Of course, it’s not like he had to, you know? Maybe he would’ve liked other things, and that’s okay. But it’s something I thought about, working side by side with him”

“You can still do that, honey. Maybe he ends up working with you, who knows”

“Yeah, who knows. He was really smart, though. Definitely a small genius”

Steve laughed again, nodding. He knew any parent would say their kid was a genius, but in their case it was probably true, specially with Tony as one of his fathers. He just hoped he could get a good education, in the future.

“He was so happy here” the blond whispered, tracing his son’s face in what was one of his favourite pictures of him: it was on his first birthday. Peter was held between Tony and him, arms around them both and a huge smile on his pretty little face. Tony and Steve were smiling as they each kissed one of Peter’s cheeks. They were just radiating happiness, in that picture.

“I know, babe. We all were”

“I hope he’s having a good day, today, you know?” Tony nodded, resting his head on Steve’s shoulders “. God” the blond sighed “, how much I wish he could’ve kept just one picture”

“He has pictures, we gave Molly some copies of his baby pictures”

“Pictures with us in them, honey, not just Peter. Pictures so he can know who we are”

“It was not the right thing to do, Steve. We agreed into not register as his parents. He’s just Peter James, the kid of a young marriage who couldn’t protect him well enough. And it has to stay like that, alright?”

“I know, I know. It’s just that, sometimes…”

“I know baby. Hey, look, remember when Peter smashed part of his birthday cake on your face?”

They went into Peter’s room that night, and let themselves cry, making a promise about that being the last time they were crying about Peter. Their son was okay, their son was safe. He was.

 

It was weird to be with the team. Their work on missions was still good, they still worked together remarkably well. But, in the Tower, free from missions, it was weird to be together without Peter. However, as Natasha had told Steve a couple of months prior, they had to move on. That’s why they had tried to spend more time together, try to not think about Peter. It was kind or working- a slow work, but working nonetheless. 

They had decided to see a movie together, in the common lounge. Tony and Steve were cuddling in one couch, Tony almost dazing off on his husband’s chest.

“Okay, I’m sorry” Clint said, groaning “I just have to get this off my chest, so I can move on and be with all of you comfortable, again”

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, frowning.

“I just… well, I wanted to know if we are going to find out about Peter. How he’s doing, if he has been adopted, I don’t know: things like that”

Steve and Tony tensed, and looked at each other.

“We are not” Tony finally said “, we feel like we simply can’t”

“We’re not strong enough” Steve sighed “and it’s easier this way, without checking over him. If we decided to do so we’d be checking on him every day, and that’s not healthy”

“As much as we love Peter, and always will do, we have to move on” Tony kept explaining “, he’s not with us anymore, and sadly, that is not going to change anytime soon. And it’s easy to move on if we don’t know anything”

“If you pretend you don’t have a kid?” Bruce asked “Is that it?”

“We know it sounds bad” Tony told them “, we truly know that, guys, but the past months have been really hard, and this is helping us. We want to ask you to respect our wish and maybe go along with it”

Their fellow Avengers sighed, not really convinced, and finally they nodded.

“Peter was your offspring” Thor said “, so it is our duty to respect your wishes regarding your son. Don’t worry, my friends, we won’t search for him”

“Thanks buddy” Tony smiled, Steve nodding beside him. The rest of the Avengers nodded again and they started the movie, even when they didn’t really watch it. They understood the couple, they knew they had gone through a rough time, and they respected their wishes. Maybe they were right, maybe this way it was easier, to live without Peter… 

 

Tony was working on his Stark Pad in the kitchen, lazily finishing up some paperwork Pepper had send him. He felt a gentle hand between his shoulder blades and looked up to see his husband. Steve smiled lovingly at him and kissed his forehead, fingers going through his hair in a relaxing manner.

“Hey, sweetheart. What were you doing?”

“Just some paperwork Pepper sent me” Tony answered, getting up so he could hug his boy close to his body “, but I was almost done. I didn’t see you all afternoon, what were you up to?”

“I was in the Studio, drawing. Gotta do the most I can when I don’t have any missions” Tony nodded, pressing their foreheads together. Steve stroke his lower back gently “. I was actually wondering… do you want to go on a date, tonight? A nice dinner in that restaurant we like so much, in Manhattan”

“Sounds really nice, babe” Tony smiled, kissing him softly. Steve hummed against his lips, turning his head so it could go deeper. Before it could get to something else, though, he broke away, to Tony’s whimper “. Hey, I was not done”

“We have all night to continue doing that, my love, but if we want to go to that dinner we have to get ready. Go and take a shower, I’ll tell JARVIS to make the reservation”

Tony nodded and went to shower, taking a time to rub the tiredness he already had, wanting to spend a really nice evening with his husband. Once he had cleaned his body and hair, he dried himself off and chose to wear an elegant black Armani suit, with a matching black shirt and no tie. He chose to wear the watch Steve had given him on their first anniversary and declared himself ready to go.

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of a special night. Steve and him hadn’t had a real date since Peter’s depart, too caught up in their pain. They had some date nights, some romantic ones, too, cuddled up in the couch with a bottle of wine, but nothing too spectacular. So Tony was actually really excited about that dinner and that date. It just showed him that Steve and him were healing, it showed him that things were truly getting better. He smiled and looked at the hour, wondering where his husband could be, when he saw the date the watch indicated, and it hit him. 

It was the anniversary of the day they had given Peter up. It was one year since they had seen their son for the last time, talked to him, hugged him, kissed him. One year since Peter was put into adoption. Their baby boy was a little over two and a half, not too long until his third birthday. It had already been a year, and Tony hadn’t even remembered. Was it okay, or was he a monster for not doing so? With a sigh, he realised he knew the answer to his question. And it was not a bad one. 

Steve came into their bedroom, dressed in a fine navy suit, matching with a baby blue shirt and the watch Tony had retrieved from Steve’s exposition at the museum. Tony’s mouth felt dry at the sight.

“You look amazing, my love” Steve smiled, getting closer to them and kissing his lips. Tony returned the kiss, breaking it so he could return the compliment.

“You look even better, honey. Is it necessary to go to dinner, having you here already?”

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, kissing his cheek and heading towards the door.

“We both know you want to go to dinner as much as I do, babe. So come on, we have to be there in twenty minutes”

“I’ll make it fifteen” Tony answered. They both took the elevator and went to the garage, getting into one of Tony’s favourite porches. The brunet got behind the wheel and drove his husband and him to the restaurant. They chatted on the way, enjoying each other’s company, and got there in fifteen minutes, just as Tony had promised. They went in and the maître directed them to their table. After they had ordered their drinks and food, Steve grabbed Tony’s hand across the table.

“It’s so nice we could have this, you know” the blond said “, it’s been so long since we could go to dinner, like this”

“Yeah, I know” Tony whispered, playing with Steve’s ring. The super soldier squeezed his hand, worried about his husband.

“What’s wrong, honey? I thought you wanted to come here”

“And I did. I do, I want to be here, with you, right now”

“So? What’s going on, Tony?”

“I realised what today is” Steve tilted his head, confused, and Tony sighed before talking again “. Sweetie, today marks one year since we gave Peter up for adoption” Steve gaped, his hand gripping Tony’s even harder. The engineer stroke his thumb over his palm, this time him worried about his husband “. Are you okay, Steve?”

Steve blinked, suddenly smiling towards him again. And it was a sincere smile, Tony realised. It wasn’t forced, nor painful, it was as honest as a smile can be.

“Yes” he finally answered “. I didn’t think I would be feeling this way, but yes, I am okay. You?”

“I’m okay, too. You know, when I realised today was _that_ anniversary, I wanted to feel bad for forgetting. I guess I expected us to cry all day and do something for Peter. But this, being together in one of our favourite restaurants for the first time in over a year, it’s… it’s the perfect way to spend the day, you know?”

“Yeah”

“This means were healing, Steve. This means we can finally live our lives. We’ve had a really rough year, individually and maybe as a couple, too” Steve nodded, agreeing with him “, but we’re here tonight, and I’ve never been more in love with you. So we’re okay”

“I love you, too, Tony, more than anything. And Peter would’ve want this, you know? He would’ve wanted his parents to be happy, to enjoy life. Our baby boy is away, but he’s happy. I’m sure he is. And we… we can finally be happy, too”

“Yeah. It’s about time”

“It’s about time”

 

They had enjoyed one fantastic dinner, laughing like they hadn’t done in a year. Maybe even more than a year, with all the worry and fear they had felt the last months with Peter. They didn’t even get bothered by some paparazzis who were waiting for them at the door, just choosing to walk to their car hand by hand and smile politely at them. Tony went over the top and kissed Steve before opening the door for him, and both knew they were going to be on the front page of all of the magazines and even newspapers. It had been a long time since they had caught them in a date, so some reporters were going to have a blast. 

They drove back home laughing at the faces some of them made, because they knew the rumours that had been circulating around the city (the country, _the freaking world_ ) that talked about a crisis between them. Some even said about a break, a temporary separation, and the attention seekers went full out and talked about a divorce. And, although they had gone through a rough patch, their relationship was never in a huge crisis. They always knew they loved each other, their only problem was the guilt they felt for Peter leaving their side. And, with that problem solved, America’s most loved couple was back, strong as ever.

Once they made it to the Tower Steve practically dragged Tony to their bedroom, scattering their clothes all over the floor on their way there. It had been a long time since that had happened, too. Not since they had sex, because they had done it, but it was always kind of quick and to erase some tension. It had been a year since they really made love to each other and, that night, lost in each other, they swore it was never, ever, going to happen again. They took their time with each other, wanting to show their partner how much love they held, how much they adored the other. 

When they decided to catch some sleep, the sun was almost going up, but they didn’t care. Falling asleep in each other’s arms, they felt truly happy for the first time in one year. And they knew it: they were going to be okay. This time, for real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this last chapter! 
> 
> Just as I asked above: 
> 
> An important question right here: do you guys want shorter chapters, but more often, or larger chapters and not that regularly? 
> 
> That's all... please, leave comments and kudos, and I'll see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are finally okay, knowing Peter is fine...
> 
> But, life ain't easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, new chapter, and, important: TIME JUMP!! 
> 
> I know some of you wanted Peter to go back with his Dads asap, but it's not going to be like that, sorry.
> 
> The chapter is shorter than usual, but I gave it to you guys sooner than usual, too. If you guys like the longer chapters better, then tell me and I'll probably change it, again (probably, idk)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, babe” 

“ _Hi, honey, good morning. It’s morning, right?_ ”

“Yes” Steve laughed, closing his apartment’s door, in Washington D.C. He barely lived there, only for SHIELD’s missions, but Fury had insisted on him having his own place, and not go to a hotel each time he had to visit the city. He had been there for three weeks now, the longest he had spent in Washington, and wanted nothing but go home. Tony was in a long ( _really long_ ) work trip with Pepper, traveling through Europe and Asia. He was spending the last days of his trip in Tokyo, finishing up some meetings, and then he was heading home. Steve had a few more days to go, too, and he was dying to go back to the Tower. Natasha was usually around Washington, too, but it was not the same. He wanted to be back in the Tower, in his home, surrounded by the people he loved most in the world.

“ _Were you going to go fo a run, now_?”

“Yeah, I’m just leaving my apartment”

“ _You and your insane habit of running at criminal hours, honey_ ”

“Yeah, well, you know me. And you’ve come with me a few times”

“ _Only because you coaxed me into it, Steve, not because I really wanted to. But, you know, this is what I get for marrying you: a healthier and more active life”_

“Poor, poor you”

“ _I know, right?”_

Steve laughed again, shaking his head and almost reaching the end of the stairs that took him outside of his building.

“God, I miss you, baby” he sighed, briefly leaning into the wall.

“ _I miss you too, Steve. But we’ll see each other in a few days, and actually… I thought we could go on a little vacation, couldn’t we?_ ”

“Oh… doesn’t sound bad, actually. Do you have something in mind, or…?”

“ _We could go to that little island in Italy. You know, the one with the villa. Relax in the sun, enjoy doing nothing… Although, if you want to do something else, I’m up for it. Hawaii, for example. Or if you want to explore a city, we could always go to Sidney, or even Budapest, see what’s so special about it_ ”

“Clint and Nat talk about it because of a mission, not because they loved it”

“ _Well, whatever. We’ll do as you decide, honey_ ”

“That little villa sounds good, actually. Relax, you and me…”

“ _Villa it is, then_ ” Steve smiled, humming to show his agreement. He heard some background noises on Tony’s side and his husband sighing “. _Babe, I have to go, Pepper wants me to talk to some potential business partners. I’ll text you before I go to bed, alright? And maybe I can call you when I wake up_ ”

“Sounds good, honey. See you soon”

“ _See you soon. Love you_ ”

“Love you, too, baby”

Steve hung up the phone and pocketed it, smiling at Tony’s proposition. He indeed needed some time off, having worked non-stop at Avengers and SHIELD business the last months. He needed a break, and he knew Tony did, too. He stretched and started his run, breathing in the morning air.

It had been quite the years since they had given Peter up, around ten. After the first (and hard) year, they had all gotten better at missing Peter. It was still hard, but they had gotten used to it. They remembered him on his birthdays, did some special thing for him. The first couple of years it was only Steve and Tony, but gradually everyone else joined. They also had a nice dinner together, all of them(or, at least, as many of them as they could gather) the day of Peter’s depart. 

Steve realised there was another runner ahead of him, and by his clothes he recognised him as part of the US forces. Smiling, he fled past him, yelling:

“On your left!”

The guy was left behind, and Steve smiled smugly at him. 

Yeah, things were not going bad. Tony and him had celebrated a _decade_ of marriage, which was something they never thought they could accomplish. Not like they thought they would never make it _together_ , that mentality was from before they had even met each other. Since they had married time seemed to fly by, and their ten years married (and some more time together, as boyfriends and fiancés) felt like five. Tony had taken him to Bali to celebrate, disconnecting from the world and their problems with SI, or SHIELD, or Avenging the world. Shaking his head, Steve smiled when he realised the guy he had previously passed was in front of him again. Going to pass him again, he repeated:

“On your left!”

“Aha, on my left” the guy said. Steve kept running, needing to burn some of the energy he had building up in his body. Honestly, he didn’t really like being in Washington. He always knew he was a good soldier, it was pretty obvious. He was a good strategist, too, and knew when to follow orders and when to lead. Working with SHIELD had come almost naturally for him, and Tony had encouraged him, telling him it was good to have some business out of The Avengers. SHIELD was a great job to take. He also thought about dedicating more time to his art, and Tony was really adamant of that idea, too, but Steve ultimately decided he wanted his art to be his, too personal to be shared. Maybe one day, just not yet. 

The guy was there, again. Steve thought about not doing it, but, come on, it was no fun if he didn’t say it. 

“Don’t say it” the guy started to say, the poor thing “Don’t you say it-“

“On your left!”

“Come on!” He yelled. Steve tried to not laugh and decided to do just a couple more of laps before finishing his run for that day. Just a few more days and he could be running through New York. He could end his run and go home to shower and smile at his still sleeping husband. He’d start the breakfast for them (usually for the rest of the team, too) and Tony would sneak behind him, hugging him to his body with his arms going around his waist, tugging him to get his morning kiss. Steve dreamed with that moment, with Tony’s sweet lips against his… just a few more days.

Just when he was done with his run, he saw the military guy sat by a tree, back against trunk, breathing heavily.

“Need a medic?” He asked, jokingly. The guy laughed, too, shaking his head as Steve approached him.

“I need a new set of lungs” he looked at him, a little bit astonished, still breathing heavily “. Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes”

“Guess I got a late start” Steve laughed, hand on his hips. The guy laughed again.

“Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap” he looked away briefly, looking back at him suspiciously “. Did you just take it? I assume you just took it”

Steve shook his head and pointed at him.

“What unit you with?” He asked.

“58th Pararescue, but now I’m working down at the VA” he put an arm up, asking for Steve to lift him up “. Sam Wilson”

“Steve Stark-Rogers” he said, helping him up. Sam groaned, standing up.

“Yeah, I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing, even if it happened more than ten years ago”

The blond nodded, looking away briefly. He had freaked out, he remembered. It was such a confusing time for him, lost in a whole new world… but the Avengers had saved him, specially Tony. 

“Takes some getting used to” he answered “, but I think I’ve come to terms with it, already. Been living in this century for quite the time, so I guess it’s not that shocking anymore… the major part of the time. My husband helps me a lot, with understanding new technology”

Sam nodded, smiling. 

“So you don’t miss the good old days, huh?”

“Well, things aren’t so bad in this century. Food’s a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio’s good, internet: so helpful. And in this century I can love and marry whoever I want, you know? And, as I told you, my husband has helped me to get used to live in the 21st century”

Sam nodded again, trying to understand his situation. Steve knew he couldn’t, but he appreciated the gesture. His new friend crossed his arms across his chest, and smiled.

“If your husband hasn’t showed it to you yet: Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man soundtrack”

“I’ll ask Tony” Steve smiled, sending a quick text message to his husband. Just when he had sent it, a message from Natasha came into his phone. Suppressing a sigh, he realised he had another mission. He just hoped it was fast: he wanted to go home to Tony as soon as possible “. Alright Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run, if that’s what you call running”

“Oh” Sam laughed “that’s how it is?”

Steve laughed.

“That’s how it is”

“Okay” Steve started to leave, when Sam called for him again “. Anytime you want to stop by the VA, to make me look awesome in front of the girl at the from desk, just let me know”

“I’m probably going back to New York in a few days, but I’ll keep it in mind for the next time I’m in Washington, Sam”. 

Sam nodded, content with his answer, just as a black car stopped almost in front of them. The window came down and Natasha’s face was more visible to them, with a shit eating smile that Steve hated and loved equally as much.

“Hey fellas. Either one know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil” 

“Hilarious, Nat” Steve scoffed, getting into the car.

“How you doing?” He heard Sam asking, outside of the card. He fought against snorting, and heard the soft “hey” Natasha said in return.

“Can’t run everywhere” he told Sam, smiling. He shook his head, returning the gesture.

“No, you can’t”

Natasha started the car then, getting back into Washington’s traffic. She kept in silence for a couple of minutes, but finally looked at him for a moment, in a red light. 

“So, who’s that guy?”

“Sam Wilson. He’s working at the VA. Seems nice, I passed him a few times in my morning run”

“Of course you did”

“Anything you can tell me about the mission?”

“Yeah, we have to wait until we get there” Steve sighed, resting his head against the window, and Natasha looked at him sympathetically “. I know you want to go back to New York, already”

“Yeah, I do. This has been the longest I’ve spent in Washington, and I haven’t seen Tony in more than three weeks. Usually he comes to visit me, here, if I’m too long away from home”

“But now he’s been on a trip, as well”

“Yeah, basically”

“Have you talked to him, lately?”

“Yeah, just before I left my apartment. He was going to meet some potential business partners Pepper knew, in Tokyo. I guess he’ll have dinner with them. He sounded so tired, my poor thing”

“Steve, feelings: ew” Steve rolled his eyes at her, jokingly “. Anyway, you guys deserve a break. You haven’t stopped working in the last few months”

“I know. Tony kind of talked me into taking some time off, the two of us”

“Oh, sounds fun and kinky. What are your plans?”

“Well, we kind of decided to go to that little island in Italy we both love so much”

“The one in where you guys bought a villa?” Steve nodded “. Oh, sounds really fun. Relax time for the two of you”

“That’s the plan”

“Also, sexy time”

“Nat, seriously, what’s up with you and your insistence of talking about these things?”

Natasha shrugged, turning the wheel so they could get into SHIELD’s facility. 

“It’s fun to see you blush, even when you guys have been together for more than a decade. Plus, after the Clint incident…”

“Oh Dear God, why can’t he forget?”

“It’s Clint. He can be stupid, sometimes, but he doesn’t forget things like that. You traumatised him, Steve”

“Oh, for God’s shake…”

They both stayed silent after that, shortly after parking and getting off the car. They had work to do.

 

“ _Hi. Quick question: why do you ask me for Marvin Gaye’s music?_ ”

Steve smiled when he read Tony’s text, even when he was still kind of pissed with Natasha. Yeah, he knew her, he thought he knew what she was capable of doing. But she had lied to him with her intentions for the mission, so that hadn’t settle down really well with him.

“Just a guy I met while running” he texted back “, he recommended it to me. Is it good?”

“ _It actually is. Tell your new friend he has a great taste. Did you finish your mission?_ ”

“Yes, and: how did you know I had a…? You know what, nevermind. It’s you”

“ _I’ll take that as a compliment_ ”

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, and sighed. He wanted so bad to go back to New York. Maybe he could convince Fury into returning home earlier, now that he had finished another mission. Another text from his husband startled him.

“ _Hey, babe, I’m sorry to say this, but, remember those potential partners I told you about?_ ”

“Yeah, why?”

“ _They’re actually really powerful. Could be really good to have them investing in SI, and they’re actually interested_ ”

“That’s sounds amazing!”

“ _Yeah, but here’s the thing. They want me to go to visit their installations in order to sign a partnership. So Pepper and I have to spend over a week in Kyoto… I’m so sorry_ ”

Steve sighed again, running a hand through his face. He wanted to see his husband, period. He didn’t want him thousands of miles away. However, he knew Tony had put aside SI a lot of times, for him, and it wasn’t really fair for Steve to ask for more. He had been delaying that trip for such a long time that now it was taking him forever to finish. Steve knew Tony had no other option but go to Kyoto.

“It’s okay, darling. It’s for SI, and it’s just over a week. I’ll distract myself and when you’re back we’re definitely going to the villa”

“ _Oh, how much I love you. Seriously, you’re the best, honey. Thank you for understanding_ ”

“It’s okay, Tony. Truly, it is. You’ve been putting me first for so long, it’s time you pay some attention to Stark Industries”

“ _God, you sound like Pepper when she tells me I have to stop tormenting her with how much I miss you_ ”

Steve laughed, typing a quick response.

“Make sure to buy her some nice shoes. God knows how much work she has to put for you”

“ _I’ll take that as a compliment, too. Anyway, I have to go, I’m at a meeting and Pep is giving me the stinky eye. The dudes in Kyoto hate the use of mobile phones in their residences, so if you talk to me and I don’t answer, don’t freak out, I’m being respectful towards them_ ”

“Noted. Talk to you soon, Love you”

“ _Love you, too_ ”

Steve closed the conversation and pocketed his phone, going into Fury’s office. The director’s words did not calm him a bit, nor did the little tour he had given him. Finding out Tony had intervened in the designs of the new quinjets was not that surprising- his husband had told him he was working with SHIELD, too, so it wasn’t like a huge secret. After he left SHIELD’s, he visited his exposition at the museum. 

It was something he did, sometimes, when he felt too nostalgic, alone in Washington. As much as he loved his life in the 21st century, with his new family and his husband, he still missed his friends. He wished he could’ve said goodbye to them before they had passed away. Peggy was still there, but didn’t register too much around her. And Bucky… God, that still hurt. His best friend had died kind of because of him- even if Tony said it was not his fault over and over, even if Steve knew, deep inside him, that it wasn’t totally his fault- he still felt guilty. 

James would have loved the 21st century and all of the new and advanced technology. He would’ve helped him with Peter, and with losing him. Who knows, maybe with Bucky by his side he wouldn’t’ve given up his son. 

It was stupid to think about, though. Bucky had died a really long time ago, so it was useless to think about the ‘what if’s. He could only remember and honor him (like when he named his only son after him). 

When he was walking around his exhibit he chose to go incognito. As much as he could love all the people that supported him and admired him, he didn’t want to be crowded by people, not that day. He was missing his home and his family, and only wanted to hug his husband, but he couldn’t, because Tony was still in Japan, and he was still in Washington, more than two hundred miles away from his home. It wasn’t that much of a distance, but it seemed like a whole world in those moments. He knew he was being a whiner, but he was too tired to care about that. Just when he was leaving, a kid recognised him. 

He couldn’t be older than nine, maybe ten years old, and Steve’s heart clenched at the sight. He was the age of his own son, and for a moment Steve let himself think about visiting the same exhibition with Peter, tell him the hidden stories of every picture, tell him he was going to be better than him, so much better, one day. But, Peter was away, and he couldn’t. God, what a shitty day he was having.

He brought a finger to his lips, asking for silence, and the kid nodded, still gaping at him. He left shortly after that, going to his apartment building. When he was almost at his apartment he crossed paths with Kate, his neighbour. She seemed nice, maybe too flirty, but nice. However, when she told him about music coming from his place, Steve knew something was going on. 

Oh, how much he wished he was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got the Winter Soldier! It'll take over the next couple of chapters, maybe. One or two, max. I know you want to see Peter, but believe me: this part of the story is just as important. I tried to keep some original dialog, but, obviously, I changed it a bit, too.
> 
> Hope you guys loved it. Please, leave comment and, if you really liked it, kudos! Really makes me want to keep going. I'll see you guys soon, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! The second one of TWS and also the last! It's still pretty much cannon, but a few things change, specially towards the end 
> 
> Enjoy!

The hospital’s hallways were full of nurses, and medics. It was slowly getting to every last of Steve’s nerves, specially when he was trying so hard to go incognito (once again). And, yes, he knew ( _he did_ ) a hood over his head was a bad disguise, but he didn’t have the time nor the method to get a more accurate disguise. 

He stopped in front of a vending machine, sighing. Things in the last few hours had been beyond crazy, between Nick Fury being shot and killed and the disaster that had been his debrief at SHIELD. He winced at the memory, remembering how much Tony hated when he jumped off of high buildings without a parachute. And… it happened way too much. 

His heart missed a beat when he realised the usb was no longer there. And, yes, he knew it had been a risky plan, but… _fuck_ , he could not lose that usb, _he couldn’t_. He stared at the empty space at the vending machine with a frown, when Natasha’s reflection came from behind him. He turned around fast, seeing how she popped some gum in her mouth. So… oh, dear fucking…

He grabbed her arm and almost ran to an empty room, pressing her against the wall. 

“Where is it?” He asked, once again mad at her. He had forgiven her about the mission after seeing her state at Fury’s passing, but now his rage had just grown. 

“Safe” she answered, frowning as well.

“Do better”

“Where did you get it?” She asked, instead of answering. Steve suppressed a sigh, shaking his head.

“Why would I tell you, after everything that has happened in the last forty-eight hours?” He knew it was a low blow. Natasha and him were family, had been for more than ten years, but she had lied to him about too many things too important. And he needed answers. 

“Fury gave it to you, why?”

“What’s on it, Natasha?”

“I don’t know”

“Stop lying” he complained “, you’ve done it too much, lately”

“I only act like I know everything, Rogers, you should know that already”

Steve was only growing more and more impatient. And, as he talked to Natasha, she only showed him she was not going to give him clear information. She acted like she truly knew nothing, but he didn’t believe her. 

“Look, I’m not going to ask you again, alright?” He finally said. She sighed, not breaking eye contact.

“I know who killed Fury” Steve fell silent after that, not knowing what to say. If she did know, why hadn’t she said something about it, sooner? Was she protecting herself, and throwing him under the bus? Steve was truly confused. She kept explaining “. Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists, the ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. Steve, he’s credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years”

“So he’s a ghost story”

Natasha looked down, sighing.

“I don’t know if you remember a mission I had a few years ago”

“You have a lot of missions, Natasha”

The red head sighed again, resting her head against the wall.

“I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa, we lost control, went straight over a cliff “she explained”. I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight through me” she said, lifting her shirt so Steve could see. He gulped at the sight of a scar. It was normal for them to get them (well, not normal for him, but the point is clear), but he hated when his teammates were hurt “. Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis”

“Yeah, well, you could’ve lost more, Nat”. She looked at him, slightly smiling, like she was clearly done with that Winter Soldier. She probably was.

“Going after him is a dead end. I know, I’ve tried. Like you said” she said, pulling out the usb “, he’s a ghost story”

“Then let’s find what the ghost wants” Steve said, grabbing the usb and heading out of there.

“So, you want me with you” Natasha said, quickly following him. Steve secured the hood, to not be seen, and sighed.

“I’m not going to lie: I’m still mad at you. But you can help me, with all of this”

“What makes you believe I want to?”

“I know you, you want to know what happened to Nick. And you won’t leave me alone in this. Maybe you’ve lied to me, but I still know you”

They got into the elevator in a tense silence.

“We can go to the mall” Natasha suggested “, check the usb in one of their computers”

“Okay, sounds good” Steve said, grabbing his phone and sighing. 

“You know you have to leave it behind, Steve. It’s not safe to take it with you”

“It’s not safe if I leave it behind. I have way too much information on here. Plus, I have that app Tony installed. It blocks people from knowing where I am”

“Sorry, I forgot how paranoid your husband can be” Steve rolled his eyes at her, but still seemed nervous, almost staring at his phone. Natasha tilted her head “. Okay, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know if I should tell Tony about it”

“If you do, he’ll come with us, and everything will be more dangerous. Personally, I wouldn’t tell him”

“He’s at Kyoto this week” the blond said, bitting his bottom lip “, and he told me he was barely going to use the phone. Apparently, his hosts hate the use of phones in their residence”

“Then don’t tell Tony anything. He’ll only worry, and possibly leave Pepper there, to take over SI business”

“Yeah, you’re right” Steve muttered, pocketing his phone again, after blocking his location from everyone. 

He knew Natasha was right: he did. It was the safest thing to do, for them and for Tony, but… with the Winter Soldier being that dangerous, he seriously didn’t know if it was safe, to shut up. Something could happen to him, or Natasha, and Tony would be clueless about it. He could only trust he was strong enough for his next mission. 

 

 

So, things were not going totally smooth, if he said so himself. Natasha and him were being chased after, and he still had too many things to resolve, too much information he didn’t understand and even more he still didn’t have. 

He thought about calling Tony, but, then again: Natasha was right. His husband was going to leave everything behind to help them, and right now they needed to not be noticed. And, as great as a superhero Tony was, laying low was not his strongest suit.

He also was even more mad at Natasha. It was silly: it wasn’t like he was truly mad at her. He was worried about her, too, and she had been really helpful up until that moment. However, she had kissed him to distract Rumlow and his team. Steve hated it, even as he knew she had done it to not blow up their cover. Still, he felt as if he had cheated on his husband, as silly as that thought could be. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, because he didn’t have the time to worry about these things. Natasha and him needed some hide place to stay at, at least one night. Steve had someone in mind, someone he felt he could trust. It could be a little bit of a stretch, but at that point, he was desperate. So he knocked on Sam Wilson’s door.

His new friend (was he his friend? Well, he had to be if Steve was knocking at his door as a cry of help, right?) opened the door after a few moments, at looked at them, startled. 

“Hey, man” he simply said. Steve sighed, finally being aware of how dirty and exhausted Natasha and him looked. 

“I’m sorry about this. We need a place to lay low”

“Everyone we know in this goddamn city is trying to kill us” Natasha said, beside him. Sam looked between them and then stepped aside.

“Not everyone”

“Thanks” Steve whispered, as Natasha and him stepped into the apartment. 

“No problem, man. Hey, you look like you need a shower and maybe some new clothes. I doubt mine will totally fit you, but you can try”

“Thanks, Sam. Truly” Sam nodded towards him, going to his kitchen. Steve and Natasha headed to the bathroom, after Sam had told them where it was, and Steve told Natasha she could go first. After she had finished he took his time in cleaning up, feeling as if he could just pass out from exhaustion. Once he was done, dressed in some jeans and a white undershirt, he stepped out, looking at Natasha. He sighed, stepping closer to her “. You okay?”

“Yeah”. Steve nodded towards her, sitting next to her in the bed. Natasha tilted her head, staring at his nervous hands for a moment “. Something wrong?”

“I, er… it’s stupid, Natasha, don’t worry about it” he told her. Natasha sighed, then, knowing what the problem was.

“I know what’s wrong. This is because I kissed you, right?” Steve looked away, wincing.

“I’m sorry. I know you did it so we were not going to be discovered, but…”

“You felt uncomfortable. Come on, Steve, you know it was anything”

“I do know that. But I can’t help but feel as if I cheated on my husband”

“Steve…”

“My perfect husband, whom I’ve been married to for the last ten years, who is away on a work trip, clueless of everything that has been happening. I kissed someone, and it wasn’t him”

“Tony is not going to be mad about this, and you know it. He’ll understand it was to keep us from being discovered”

“I know, but I still feel guilty, okay?”

“Okay. I know it doesn’t matter, what I could say. You’re just going to believe Tony’s words”

“Sorry”

“It’s fine. Are you still mad at me for kissing you?”

“No, not really”. Natasha nodded, falling silent, and the blond of the two tilted his head, knowing something was up with her “. Nat, are you okay? What’s going on?”

She looked up at him, smiling sadly.

“When I first joined SHIELD I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA.I thought I knew whose lies I was telling… but I guess I can’t tell the difference anymore”

“Nat, you’re more than a spy, alright? You’re more than a ‘lie-teller’. I don’t truly get why you were saying all those lies, but I know you can be more than that. You’re an Avenger, you can go straight and do good. And you’re Natasha: you’re a loyal friend, and you were an amazing Aunt for my son. Don’t think low of yourself, alright?”

Natasha smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“Thanks. If you ever decide to retire you could always became a motivational speaker”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. Just in that moment, Sam knocked on the open door of his room.

“I made breakfast” he announced “, if you guys eat that sort of thing”

Not even one hour after that, they had find themselves a new alley: Sam freaking Wilson. 

 

So, Bucky was not dead. He was… he was the Winter Soldier. He was the one behind more than a dozen assassinations in the last fifty years. Steve didn’t know what exactly had happened to him, but he knew that soldier, that heartless assassin was not _his_ Bucky. He had been brainwashed and tortured (Steve had that so clear- he had been tortured) to become what he was. He didn’t remember Steve, not truly, even when the blond knew that, deep inside him, Bucky had a faint idea of who he was. Or, at least, that he was important for him. 

But Bucky had almost killed him, he suddenly remembered. All of the events of the last days came all of the sudden to the Captain: the mission, Fury’s ‘death’, running away with Natasha, getting into even more trouble with her, finding help in Sam, fighting Bucky, Maria Hill saving them and taking them to Nick (so, he wasn’t dead), their plan and the… the fight. Bucky had shot him numerous times, he let him fall to the river in what Steve thought was going to be his death. In those moments he thought about Tony, about how heartbroken he was going to be. Steve was leaving him alone without a goodbye, just like Tony’s parents had done. He thought about how much _he_ was going to miss his husband, and about how much his heart broke at the thought of being without him. Well, he was going to be dead, so…

He thought about his son. Peter, Peter… James. He was named after Bucky, after the person who had ‘killed’ his Papa. But that didn’t matter: what Steve thought about, just as he was falling, was that he didn’t get to say goodbye to his child, either. Tony always said they were going to see their son again, one day, that they would tell him about his adoption and how much they actually loved him. Steve thought about how much he hated that he was missing all of those things. He wanted to be with Tony, he wanted to hug his son at least one more time… but he was falling, and he was going to leave them alone…

Except, he didn’t die, he realised with a groan. He could feel every muscle of his body screaming, even when he also felt some drugs on his system, calming him down. He felt sore in each spot he had been shot, and it specially hurt around his abdomen. To sum up: Steve felt like pure shit, but… he was alive. He was, right?

He started to be more aware of his surroundings. His nose burned with the smell of a hospital room, and he could feel the soft sheets falling graciously over his body. He heard some background music, but could not place it. Frowning, he slowly opened his eyes. Turning his head to one side, his heart stopped for a moment when he saw Tony, sat by his side. His husband was holding his hand, playing with Steve’s wedding ring (like he did every time he was nervous, or worried). His eyes were looking lost, like he was not focusing his gaze on anything, and Steve knew how dangerous that could be. Some dry tears were on his cheeks, and his trembling breathing only indicated he was fighting against more. It was official: Steve felt like the worst human being on Earth. 

He thought it was better if he didn’t tell Tony about the mission, and Nat had agreed. But… he had also believed things were not going to end this badly. He could only imagine Tony getting the news that his husband had been fatally injured. Had it been a week since they had last talked? Probably not, Steve was not too sure about that. He would hate himself if Tony had to cut short his trip because of him. He sighed and prepared to talk, knowing he had to do it.

“Hi there, love” 

Tony blinked, letting some tears fell, and then looked up at him. 

“Marvin Gaye, Trouble Man” he simply said, nodding towards the phone that Steve now realised was at the other side of his bed “. Your buddy Sam had it on when I came in. He has good taste”

“How long have you been…?”

“Probably less than an hour” Tony sighed, messing his hair with his free hand “. Steve, I…”

“I’m sorry. So, terribly sorry”

Tony looked at him, serious. Probably more serious than Steve had seen him in a really, really long time. 

“Do you want to know how it feels when you call your husband, whom you think was safe and happy, and some stranger picks it up and tells you he has been in the hospital the last few days?” He asked. Steve gulped, not knowing what to say “. Pepper and I were about to board the private jet when I thought: hey, why don’t I call Steve? I miss Steve. So, I called you and Sam answered. Then he told me there was a ‘situation’ and that you were here, with various bullet wounds on your body and some other injuries. I felt pure panic. When I last talked to you, you told me everything was okay. And then I find out about this…”

“Tony, I’m so sorry. I thought I was protecting you by not saying anything”

“Well, I would’ve helped with no problem”

“I know that, baby, I do, but it was such a delicate mission, and you were in Kyoto and…”

“Steve, I get it. I’m not mad about that”

“Then what are you mad about?”

“I’m not mad, I’m just… I was so worried about you. I want to yell at you for being so reckless, but we’ve been married for a long time. I accept you for who you are, reckless and everything”

Steve smiled, more relaxed.

“Thank you… for not getting mad”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Don’t you know already?”

“Not everything, just some parts”

“Then I’ll tell you everything, but can it be later? My head still kind of hurts”

“Sorry, honey” Tony said, stroking Steve’s hair “. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. But alive” Tony hummed, still looking worried “. How long was I out?”

“Just a few days, babe, don’t worry. I feel bad I couldn’t be here earlier”

“Don’t worry, Tony. I know you were busy”

“Still, you’re my husband, my one and only, I should’ve been here”

“What matters is that you are, now. There’s only one problem with this, though”

“What is it?” Tony asked, worried.

“You haven’t kissed me yet, and it’s been more than three weeks since I last saw you and kissed you”

Tony smiled and got up, cupping his husband’s face and kissing him deeply. Steve smiled briefly against his lips, and then returned the kiss, eager. He had missed his husband’s lips so terribly much, he couldn’t stop kissing them, now. Tony didn’t seem to want to stop kissing him, either. However, a small cough interrupted them.

“Sorry, do you want me to come by later?” Sam asked, timidly. The couple broke their kiss, Steve blushing hard and Tony smiling brightly at Sam.

“You must be Sam Wilson. We’ve met by phone and I almost made you leave this room when I arrived. Sorry about that, I was too worried about this sacrificing idiot. But, know that we’re at it “ he said, going to shake Sam’s hand “… Tony Stark-Rogers. Nice to meet you, and thanks for taking care of my man… he can be a little bit of work, sometimes”

“Hey!” Steve yelled, jokingly. Sam looked at him funny and then shook Tony’s hand.

“Sam Wilson. It is truly a pleasure to meet you”

“Likewise. Did you need anything?”

“Well, other than saying hi to him” he said, waving to Steve “, the hospital wants you to sign something, so…”

“Sure” Tony smiled, looking at Steve “. Will you be okay if I leave for a moment?”

Steve nodded, smiling lovingly towards his husband.

“Yes, honey, don’t worry. I’ll be okay”

Tony nodded, going to kiss him quickly, before leaving the room. Sam left with him, and Steve could still hear how Tony asked him about his taste in music. Not even a couple of minutes later, Natasha opened the door and got into the room.

“Hey, Steve. You good?”

“Been better, but… I’m alive, and Tony’s here. So I can’t ask for more”

Natasha bit her lip, and pulled out a folder from her back. She gave it to Steve.

“Maybe you actually can. I called a few favours from Kiev… “

Steve frowned, opening the folder. He gasped when he saw Bucky’s face, and looked back up at Natasha.

“This…”

“Is all of the information we could gather. But, Steve… you have to be careful with it. You might not want to pull on that thread”

“I don’t get it”

“Steve, it’s dangerous. This folder, your friend… it’s dangerous. If you decide to go after him, things are not going to be easy. Specially now”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… with everything that has happened in the last days, you can be sure he’ll be hiding for some time. And he’s good, Steve. If he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t”

“So you’re saying I should give him time”

“I’m saying you won’t find anything, right now. Only dead ends”

Steve nodded, thinking about what could be his next move. He sighed and closed the folder, giving it back to Natasha.

“Can you do me a favour?” He asked. She nodded, not really sure of Steve’s next words “. Take this with you, and take it to my Studio. I’ll look it over, just… when it’s about time. Right now, as much as I want to help Bucky, I think he’s going to hide away, and I… I may need a break”

Natasha nodded with a small smile, grabbing the folder.

“And I get that. If you really want to do this you’ll need to be on the top of your game” Steve nodded, knowing that. Natasha smiled wider and went to kiss his forehead, leaving the room shortly after. Not even two minutes later, Tony opened the door.

“I saw our favourite widow leaving the room. Is she okay?” He asked, going to stand next to Steve’s bed. The blond grabbed his hand, feeling something warm in his chest when he felt the ring in Tony’s hand. 

“She is. Tony” he said, more serious “, I have to tell you something”

The genius lost his smile, frowning. He didn’t know what could be wrong, but he didn’t like the expression on Steve’s face.

“What?”

“When we were on the mission… Natasha kissed me to disguise ourselves. It was a short kiss, I promise, and I didn’t want to, babe, I didn’t and-“

“Steve, honey, stop. You’re rambling” Tony said, trying and failing to not laugh.

“It’s not funny! I felt so bad!”

Tony shook his head, and then kissed his husband to shut him up, softly.

“Babe, don’t worry. It’s okay”

“Really?”

“Yes” the brunet laughed, again”. You were trying to not be caught, it’s not like you wanted to cheat on me. You didn’t cheat, don’t worry. Although, just to be clear: you didn’t enjoy it, right?”

Steve shook his head hard, happy that Tony wasn’t mad.

“No, I… I actually got mad with Natasha, for kissing me”

“Don’t get mad at her, she did what she thought was best for you both” Steve nodded, enjoying the way Tony was massaging his nape “. Is there something else you want to tell me?”

Steve thought about telling Tony about Bucky, but ultimately decided against it. Firstly, because he himself barely knew anything. And secondly, because he really wanted a break, and that meant thinking just about his husband and him. So, he was shutting up about Bucky… at least for now. 

“No, I think that’s about it” he replied. Tony smiled and nodded, pecking his forehead “. Actually…” Steve murmured, after a few moments. Tony looked at him, raising one perfect eyebrow. 

“Yes, honey?”

“I was thinking… we could totally go to that villa now, couldn’t we?”

Tony smiled, shaking his head.

“Of course, darling. We can do whatever you want. Besides, I need the break”

“We both do. And think about it, honey: you and me, in a small island in the South of Italy… waking up late, having breakfast in bed…”

“Exploring our surroundings, or just spending our mornings at our private beach…”

“We can have dinners there, in the beach. Some picnic…. You know, drink wine under the stars”

“Sounds really good. When do you want to leave?”

“When can we? I’m free from SHIELD’s work, right now, so whenever _you_ can, I’m all for it”

“Well, considering I just spent almost an entire month doing SI non-stop… I think Pepper can understand if I want to leave with my perfect husband for a few days…”

“Then, as soon aswe leave this goddamn hospital, you and I are leaving for Italy”

“Sounds good”

“Meanwhile… I think I deserve some more kisses”

Tony laughed, and then kissed him again. God… he had missed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This, as I said, finishes TWS. So, to those wondering what will happen with CW, I'm not following the movie, because so many things are different, right now. But the next chapters will focus on Steve trying to know what to do, and then doing it. Question is, will he tell Tony?
> 
> Now, please, leave your comments and kudos! I really want to know if you guys are liking this story so far!
> 
> Also, are you guys liking the shorter, but more usual, chapters? Let me now, as well!
> 
> Well, byeee!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter starts a few months after Age of Ultron... Steve is reminded of the folder he has in his Studio, and he makes a decision about it...
> 
> But. does Tony know about the folder? Will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, another chapter. 
> 
> Sorry to all of the people who also read my other story. I got so much into this one, and I've been focusing on write this story, not the one shots/mini-stories, so... sorry haha.
> 
> I'm glad you guys are liking the last chapters! Please, leave comments once you read it! Really helps me to keep writing, because this way I know what you guys want to see and such
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Natasha knocked softly on Steve’s door, waiting for the soft “come in” before stepping inside the room. Her long-time friend (almost brother, sometimes) was sitting on his desk, looking over some paperwork. He smiled when he saw her.

“Nat, hey. What’s wrong?”

“Why do you assume something is wrong, old man?” She asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of the desk. 

“Because you don’t usually knock, unless you know Tony is here. If you do knock it’s because something’s wrong, or you want to talk about something serious… so, what’s wrong?”

Natasha sighed, clapping her hands together and looking around her. Steve’s office was pretty much like him: neat, well organised and ready to operate in the most perfect way possible. He had every little thing in place, from some paperwork to frames with pictures of the Avengers, and also of Tony and him alone. He had one of the day of their wedding, and also one more recent, taken in one of their most recent trips. Natasha hated to bring out the topic, because Steve and Tony had been doing really well in the lasts months and years, but… she knew it was time.

“Steve, more than a year ago, you asked me to hide something in your Studio, back in the Avengers Tower, in New York “ she finally said. Steve tensed at her words, knowing what she was about to say “. I get we’ve been having some really busy months, full of changes, and I know we agreed on waiting, because we knew James was going to be hiding for some time, but… I’ve heard some activity from him, in Europe. And I think it’s time we go after him, if you still want to do that”

Steve looked at her serious, and then sighed and looked down at his hands, playing with a pen he was previously holding.

“Tony still knows nothing about this. I couldn’t tell him”

“Steve…”

“How do you tell your husband that you ended in a hospital thanks to your dead best friend?”

“Steve, Tony has helped you with your grieving over Bucky. He agreed into naming your child after him”

“And Rhodes”

“Still, Steve. Peter was named after Bucky, too. Besides, even if he knew nothing about Bucky: he’s still your husband. He deserves to know if you’re thinking about going after one of the most dangerous weapons in history…”

“Don’t talk about him as a ‘weapon’, Natasha”

“Right. Steve, do you want to search for him, or not?”

“Of course I want to” he said, finally looking at her “. If you said there’s been sights of him, then maybe now it’s the time to do it”

“Shall we call Sam?”

The blond seemed to think about it, finally nodding.

“Yeah, he can help us”

“Someone else?”

“No. Not yet”

“Fine. The folder is still in your Studio, Steve. When you’re truly ready, look at it. Do some studying… and then we’ll get on it”

Steve nodded, watching her go. After she closed the door, he thought about calling Tony, but quickly dismissed it. He picked up the paperwork he was previously working on, but realised he could barely focus. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Had it been more than a year since…? Yeah, of course it’d been. It just that… so many things had happened since then. He remembered the trip to Italy with his husband, and how freaking perfect it had been. It truly was some peaceful days for them both, and Steve could relax and heal (mentally and emotionally) from his latest mission.

After returning home, though, they had started working, once again. With the fall of SHIELD everything was pretty messy, but they pulled through. However, not even a year after that, Ultron happened. 

It had been a tough time, for everyone. Steve had been so mad with his husband, and Tony equally mad at himself and the world in general… it was some tough weeks, for them all, specially after the loss of JARVIS. They all cried about it, because JARVIS was a part of their weird family,and Tony spent weeks working until he could create FRIDAY. She was not like JARVIS, but they all grew to love her (as much as you could love an AI). They had also acquired Vision, but were still getting used to him. After the whole Ultron fiasco had passed the Avengers family had grown: Steve had asked Sam to join them, and Wanda did, too. Rhodey was still thinking about it, but he was probably going to become an Avenger, too. He just needed time. 

However, they suffered loses (other than JARVIS). Bruce had decided to leave for a while, wanting to find his ‘inner peace’, or something like that, and Thor left, too, saying he had some important mission to complete. That had happened over six months before, and they still had no words from them. Everyone missed them. 

Some other things changed. They opened a facility in Upstate, New York, and it seemed like they were going to be a legal organisation, ready to help people out. Tony had thought about leaving the team, but quickly dismissed. Steve and him spent a lot of time Upstate, but never left New York city . Tony chose to work on SI on his personal lab there, and Steve had his own office at the facility, being the un-official/official director of the Avengers, old and new. 

With all the events and changes that had happened in the last year Steve hadn’t had time to think about Bucky, as much as he hated it, when he thought about it. He wanted to help his best friend, but, firstly: he had to wait until Bucky decided to come out on the surface again and, secondly: he had needed a break. He got one, but it was short, and then he was back into missions, and battles to save the Earth, and such and such. Now he finally had the time to think about Bucky, to search for him. 

Steve knew he was not going to get too much job done, and decided to leave early. Tony was in London for the week, in some conferences he had accepted to do, so Steve took his bike and rode to New York in record time. He quickly showered and put on more comfy clothes, and then headed to his Studio. He was weirdly silent, but it was only because he still was weirded out about FRIDAY. She was nice, and he appreciate her, but it was weird to hear her, and not JARVIS.

When he got to the Studio he found the folder Natasha had hidden, and sat on his desk. With a deep breath, he opened it and started reading.

It was hard to read. Steve found out (at least a little bit) what had happened with Bucky, how he had been one of the most powerful weapons in history, as Natasha had told him. He had been captured by HYDRA, apparently, and they had given him the metal arm Steve saw. Bucky had been tortured and brainwashed since his fall in the forties, and Steve…

Steve felt physically sick. There he was, in his Studio, in one of the tallest buildings of freaking New York. Despite the suffering he himself had gone through, and despite all of the difficulties, he had lived a really good life, with a loving husband and really amazing friends. Sure, he still had a hard time thinking about Peter, but he had been able to have a beautiful son. And he was away, but it was only to protect him. Maybe, one day, he was going to see him again. 

Steve had had a good life, and he was happy, he truly was. Meanwhile, his best friend… his own best friend, whom had sacrificed himself for him was… dear God, it hurt to even think about it. Even when he knew Bucky would’ve wished that good life for Steve, it pained him to think about his best friend being a weapon for HYDRA.

He decided that Natasha was right: it was time to start looking for Bucky, for real. His best friend deserved to be free, he deserved to truly live, and not be trapped and tortured. Steve wasn’t going to let him, he was _not_ allowing that suffering. He quickly took out his phone and texted Sam, telling him it was time. The Falcon was in a short mission in Dallas, but he texted back fairly quickly, telling the blond they would get on it as soon as he was back, in a few days. Having already Sam’s answer, the Captain told Natasha about their plans via text, even if the spy was just a few floors below him. She, as he expected, agreed to his plan. So, Steve already had his team. 

He left for his room, knowing he had to prepare, before leaving. When he opened the drawer, though, he remembered about his husband. 

Tony was in London, yes. He was going to be for at least four more days. But… Steve was going to wait for him, right? He had to say goodbye to his husband. Although… Tony didn’t know about Bucky. Was Steve going to tell him? 

He had thought about it, at first, after Italy. But Tony had been so happy and relaxed, and Steve didn’t have the heart to break his happy bubble. And then missions, and Ultron, and the new facility… his husband was already so busy, so he didn’t want to put that on top of everything else. He also knew Tony was going to help him. That’s who he was: he was a philanthropist, he was a futurist. He always looked for things to be fixed, to create whatever that came to his mind to improve the world. He’d launch himself at Steve’s mission, but the blond knew he couldn’t do that. 

Of course, he couldn’t just tell Tony about it and just leave, without him. The engineer was too stubborn to be left behind, and he was not going to let Steve go alone, even if he was indeed accompanied by Natasha and Sam. He was sure was going to freak out over the whole thing, tell him he couldn’t go after Bucky like that, even if the brunet was his best friend back in the forties. Steve knew it was dangerous, knew that Bucky could badly injure him… but he had to do it. So, he decided, as much as he loved and trusted his husband, he couldn’t tell him what was going on. He’d just had to tell him he had a secret mission. Tony understood those, so they’d be okay, for now.

However… Steve was a horrible liar. To Tony, at least. He knew he was going to crack if he saw his husband, so he quickly decided he was going to leave before Tony came back from his trip. Yes, it wasn’t his best idea, nor his more noble, but: he’d work with what he had. 

 

Tony had almost caught him. Steve had left the night before his husband returning home and, as bad as he felt about it, he knew he had to do it. Natasha just quirked an eyebrow at him as a silent judgement, which Steve ignored, and Sam didn’t say anything, and he was grateful for it. 

He had told Tony over the phone that he had an urgent mission, one that was very last-minute. Tony was disappointed, because he had missed Steve, but ultimately understood he had do it. Duty calls. 

So the trio left for Europe, arriving at Istanbul at seven p.m. They didn’t get to do too much that day. They left their things at the place they were staying at, and walked through the city, trying to find the spot Bucky had last been seen at.

“So, quick question” Natasha muttered, perched to Sam’s arm. Steve walked beside them, playing to be a third-wheeler “. Steve, how long you want to be gone?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused.

“I mean, this is not getting done in two days. At least, I don’t think so. So… how long are we going to be searching for him?”

“I still don’t get your question, Nat. We’ll be searching for Bucky until we find him”

“That could take us _months_ , Steve. Do you really want to spend that much time away from home? Tony bought your lie this time, but who knows if he’ll still believe you in three months”

“Some missions…”

“Can be harder. But it’ll be fishy if we’re away for that long, without anyone knowing really why. Plus, what if we’re needed back in the States, or what if there’s a battle all of the Avengers need to be a part of?”

“Then… well, I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it too much”

“I think she’s right, man” Sam sighed “. I told you I’ll help you, and I will, but we can’t be gone for extended periods of time, specially if your man and the rest of the team don’t know what we’re doing. Tony’s smart, dude. He’ll know”. 

“Then I guess we’ll have to take breaks… but only if we don’t find anything. If we’re after him and it’s something important, if we’re about to get him and rescue him then… we won’t stop. We can’t”

“Okay” Natasha sighed “. But, Steve, I’ll tell you this again: we won’t find him easily. He’s a master in hiding, in escaping. If he doesn’t want you to get to him, then you’ll have a hard time doing it. It’s not going to be easy”

“I don’t care about that. Bucky has been in a living hell since he fell in that train, in Italy, Natasha. He has been tortured and used as a weapon… and me? Yeah, I spent a lot of time frozen, in that iceberg, but since I woke up my life has been great. Sure, I had a hard time fitting back in, and getting used to everything, but… I have a great life. I have a new family, a loving husband and an incredible house. And, even when things have been hard, sometimes, I’m still really lucky. I just want Bucky to have that, because it’s what he deserves”

Natasha and Sam sighed, looking at him like they understood. Steve knew they did, to some extent, but they didn’t get the whole story. Nobody could.

“Steve, I know I can’t truly understand it” Natasha said”, but I get it. However, if we find a dead end, we take a break. Okay?”

“Okay” the blond sighed.

“Dude, it’s the right thing to do” Sam said “. Not only because we need to stop every once in a while, but because Bucky will fly if he truly realises we’re chasing after him”

Steve found himself nodding, and agreeing with Sam. They walked around Istanbul for a few more hours, but finally decided to go to sleep. Just before he slid under the sheets, his phone rang.

“Steve Stark-Rogers” he said, picking it up.

“ _Wow, what did I deserve to get this formal?_ ”

“Tony!”

“ _I was expecting a ‘Hi, my dear husband, light of my days, love of my life’. How are you? I miss you’_ ”

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, getting under the sheets and pressing the phone to his ear.

“I’m sorry, baby, I picked it up without checking. Hi, how are you? Already home?”

“ _Yeah, I just got here, and I thought about calling you… it’s, like, one a.m there, right?”_

“Yeah”

_“So, going to bed?”_

“I’m actually in bed, right now. I was about to go to sleep”

_“Then I won’t bother you for long, I just wanted to know if you’re okay”_

“I am. We arrived here without any incidents”

_“Okay, babe, that’s good. You still can’t tell me anything about this mission, right?”_

Steve bit his lip. He felt so guilty for lying to Tony, even if he knew he had to. He feared his husband was going to be mad at him, after finding out about the truth. He didn’t want that at all. He wanted his husband by his side during that time, even if he physically was thousands of miles away… he didn’t know what he’d do if Tony really got mad at him.

“I can’t, honey” he finally said “. Sorry”

“ _It’s okay, sweetheart. I understand, trust me… it’s just, that I miss you_ ” Steve bit his lip again. He could count with one hand the number of people Tony let himself be vulnerable around. He trusted far more people than he did when Steve first met him, but he couldn’t show himself vulnerable-truly vulnerable- around too many people “ _Do you know how long are you going to be away? ‘Cause I have to go to L.A in a few days, but just for, like, two days… will you be home by then, or…?_ ”

“I wish I could tell you, love, I really do. But I don’t know for sure”

Tony kept silent for a few moments, and Steve only grew more worried. What if his husband didn’t believe his lie, anymore? What if he was getting mad, what if…?

“ _Are you okay, though?_ ”

“Huh?”

“ _I asked if you’re okay. You can tell me at least that, right?_ ”

“Of course, honey, of course I can. And I’m fine, just a little tired. The long flight, and the jet lag…”

“ _Of course, baby, sorry. I’m tired because of the trip too, you know, so don’t worry. Listen”_ he said,after a brief pause “ _I know you’re going to focus on the mission, like you always do, so… you’ll do the calling, alright? When you can, you call me. I’ll be waiting_ ”

Steve tried to swallow the guilt, once again, and sighed trembly.

“Of course, baby. And thank you, I… I miss you, too. So much”

“ _Then let’s hope you can finish that mission of yours soon, and then you can come home and spend an entire day in bed with me. No guests allowed in the Penthouse_ ”

“Sounds really good” Steve laughed.

“ _Great. Then I’ll let you sleep. I love you, honey”_

“I love you, too, babe. Goodnight”

“ _Goodnight”_

Steve hung up, sighing and putting his phone away. He was doing the right thing, he told himself as he turned off the lights and laid down, closing his eyes. He was doing the right thing…

 

Turns out, Natasha was right. Bucky was not going to be found, if he didn’t want to. Steve, Sam and Natasha had spent almost ten days in Istanbul, following every clue, rumour and investigating every sighting. So far, they had seen Bucky one time, while he was running -discreetly, mind you- from them. That had happened not even a week after their arrival, and Natasha kept saying he had flew, knowing they were after them.

“He has not!” Steve yelled, in Natasha’s hotel room. Sam was also there, sitting in a chair and watching his two friends bicker, one in front of the other in the middle of the room “. He’s still here, he’s just scared, and too good at hiding!”

“Steve, for fuck’s shake! You saw what I saw: Bucky saw us, and ran away from there as fast as he could. He didn’t want to get caught, alright? So, he ran away. And I’m pretty sure he left Istanbul, too”

“This is so damn complicated” Sam groaned “. Now that, thank God, HYDRA seems to be gone… he’s all over the place”

“It’s better than him being trapped and constantly tortured” Steve snapped at him. Sam raised his hands in a defensive manner.

“Dude, calm down, I didn’t say I wished he was still under HYDRA”

“Sorry” Steve sighed, sitting down in the bed and rubbing his face “. I’m just, I… I’m sorry. I want to find him, and I want to help him, but I just don’t know how”

“Steve, you have to understand Bucky here, too” Natasha said, sitting next to him in the bed and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder “. He’s probably so confused, right now. And maybe he doesn’t realise we’re trying to help him”

“Then what does he think?”

“Well, last time you were together he almost killed you… so maybe he thinks you want revenge, or at least that you want to restrain him, give him some type of punishment”

“That’s stupid. I didn’t fought back, I made sure he understands I’m not an enemy”

“You’ve read what Bucky has been through since the war, Steve. Maybe a few words while fighting are not enough”

“But…”

“Listen, maybe he can recognise you. That is a possibility. However… he has been through so much pain, alright? A few words are not going to heal him. So… if he sees you’re after him, maybe he thinks something it’s not”

“And how do I show him I just want to help him?”

“Patience, I guess. We can think of what to do to help him, but right now… I think it’s fair to say he’s not here, anymore”

Steve sighed, nodding, He rested his head against Natasha’s shoulder.

“I’m tired, Nat”

“I know. You barely slept in the last ten days. I suggest this: we go to sleep, now. And, tomorrow morning, we go home. Relax for a few days, maybe recollect some information… if there’s another sighting then we go. But… we also think about how to approach him”

Steve agreed with her, and, after a quick hug, Sam and him left Natasha alone and went to their respective bedrooms. Time to rest, and then go home.

 

Tony was just making himself some coffee. It was getting late in the evening, but without Steve with him at home, he couldn’t fall asleep without nightmares. He knew his husband had to take the mission, and he was okay with that, but he still missed him. That’s why he was spending the nights in the lab, working until his body gave up from exhaustion. So far, he had fall asleep three times, the last one being the previous day, when he had passed out on the workshop’s sofa. He had woken up by ten a.m and, even when he was still tired, he knew he couldn’t go back to sleep.

All of the sudden, he felt strong arms around his waist, and his back pressed against someone’s chest. Before he could freak out or have a panic attack, though, he smelled the familiar scent of his husband. Not only that: he could recognise that touch and body anytime, everywhere. He smiled and turned around, hugging Steve tight to his body.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming home today” he mumbled into his chest.

“I wanted to surprise you”

“Did everything go well?”

“It didn’t go bad. What is important right now is that I’m here, with you”

“Yeah, you’re right” Tony nodded, breaking the hug but keeping his arms around Steve, and kissing him deeply. Steve kissed back just as eagerly, and they stayed like that until breath was totally necessary. The blond took his time to study his husband’s face then, frowning when he saw the bags he had under his eyes. 

“Tony” he said, worriedly “, honey, did you have trouble sleeping, again?” Tony looked down, and nodded. Steve sighed, hating that his absence made Tony that distressed. He cupped his face and kissed it all, putting some extra tenderness in the bags under Tony’s eyes and the lines on his face that just showed how tired he was. Tony was basically purring under him, looking half asleep.

“I missed you”

“I missed you, too, darling, so much. Hey, how about we go to bed?”

“Honey, I did miss you, but right now I don’t think I can…”

“To sleep, Tony”

“Oh”

“I’m really, really tired. I barely slept while I was away, and I just want to cuddle with you and sleep for as long as we can”

“That sounds amazing. I thought about going back to work, but your idea sounds way better”

Steve laughed, and then scooped Tony up and went to their bedroom. Steve had a quick shower and Tony went in with him, just leaning against him and letting the water do its magic. Once they were done they dried off and put on their pyjamas, getting under the sheets and falling asleep in each other’s arms not even two minutes later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here it was! 
> 
> I can say that Bucky will play a key role in this whole story, so look forward to him! Idk how many more chapters I'll do about this, probably one, two... max three, I think. We'll see
> 
> PLEASE leave comments and kudos, I need to know if you guys like this story! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows he's into a huge mess, but he also knows he has to help Bucky.
> 
> And Tony... well, he can't even begin to expect what he's about to discover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided to divide this arc in three chapters; next one will be the last one with Bucky as the 'main problem', per se. It's dramatic, so, don't say I didn't warn you guys
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please, leave a comment and tell me what you think!!

They had taken a break, but soon enough, they were back in their search for Bucky. Things were not getting easier, because Bucky was still hiding from them, and he was good at it. They had searched in Istanbul, Croatia, Vienna and Naples. He seemed to travel around Europe, so Steve, Sam and Natasha were travelling there constantly. 

They had gotten some more information about Bucky, but not too much, and the assassin was still trying his hardest to run from them.

And… things were getting more complicated in the States, too. Sure, saying it was a secret mission was a good excuse, but it couldn’t be used too much, specially not with Tony, or the team. They were too smart to be fooled. Still, they couldn’t tell them what they were truly doing- Steve had asked Sam and Natasha to not do so. 

So, the team was getting suspicious, more and more each time they had to leave. Clint had asked them to go with them, to help, and Tony told them he could help with equipment, or hacking into whichever database that could give them the information they needed, regardless of what is was. Steve refused, and that only got Tony on his nerves. 

The genius trusted his husband; of course he did. But Steve disappearing with Sam and Natasha without telling him what he was doing was extremely weird… yeah, he had done some secret missions over the years -both of them had done it, actually-, but this was different. Tony didn’t know if it was the same mission or different ones, but it was definitely unusual to happen. He expected Fury to at least know something, but his favourite pirate seemed as lost as him.

Of course, he could’ve found out about it if he really wanted to, but he knew Steve was going to get really mad at him if he did. He was asking for trust, and Tony had to give it to him. However, he was getting too done with all that mystery… specially when Steve told him he had to leave, yet again.

“Are you serious?” He asked, via phone. That was another thing that bothered him: his husband always seemed to leave when he was away, like he didn’t want to say goodbye to his face “. Steve, again? Is the fifth time in the last four months that you’ve been away, like this. How long is it going to be now? One week, two…?”

“I don’t know” the blond sighed “. And, Tony, you know I hate being away from you as much as you do, okay? But I have to do this”

“Yeah, right…”

“Babe, please, don’t get mad”

“I’m trying really hard not to, Steve. And, actually, I’m more worried than mad. Worried because my own damn husband can’t tell me what’s going on, worried because I know something is happening, but you don’t want to tell me… don’t you trust me, anymore?”

“Baby, of course I trust you, but this is… complicated”

“You always say that, but you never explain”

“Because I can’t do it. I’m sorry, Tony, but I can’t speak about it. I wish I could… sorry”

The brunet sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, okay, I… I’m sorry, too. I know this is hard for you, but I hate not knowing. You know that”

“I do. And believe me, as soon as I can tell you, I will”

“Where are you going? Can you tell me at least that?”

“I can tell you it’s Europe, but nothing else”

Tony forced himself to stay silent for a few moments, trying to calm down. He really wanted to support his husband, but the secrecy was killing him.

“Okay. Just… just do me a favour, babe”

“Yes, tell me what is it”

“Try to come home in one piece, and try to come home soon”

“As soon as I can, babe, I promise”

“Alright. Then, I guess I’ll hang up, so you can get on your mission”

“Okay”

“Bye. Love you”

“Bye, my dear. Love you, too, so much”

Tony sighed, before he hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands. God, why did Steve have to get this mysterious? He knew he hated it.

 

They were going to Russia, following what they hoped was going to be a good track. Natasha was the one that discovered it, so Steve had relied on her more than ever. The red head felt good about it, knowing Steve could trust her that much, but she knew the blond was almost reaching his breaking point. She had warned him hundreds of times about how hard everything was going to be, trying to find and catch Bucky. Still, Steve was as stubborn as ever, and hadn’t listened to her. 

He still believed things were going to be like the typical American dream: they would retrieve Bucky, have a heart-to-heart conversation with him, make him see he was human, and that he deserved to life, and then they’d bring him into the Tower, welcoming the (now) ex-assassin into their weird and crazy family.

Natasha was smart, thought. She knew things were not going to be like that. It just wasn’t realistic. She knew they still had a lot of work to do, until they could ‘rescue’ Bucky, or catch him, or whatever. She also knew things were only going to get more complicated from that moment on. Bucky was really damaged, after seventy years of torture. He would need months, if not years, of psychological treatment to get over HYDRA. He’d definitely need his time until he could, at least, think for himself (as Bucky, not as the Asset). 

The Widow also knew it’d have been easier if Tony knew. Yeah, the genius could be meddling when he wanted to, and he had a hard time defining limits and such. However, if he saw the situation was serious enough, he knew when to hold back and just offer help in the best way he could. Natasha knew he could help them _so_ much, but Steve didn’t want to tell him. And Tony was Steve’s husband, not Natasha’s, so the spy had decided to let the Captain do, as much as she wanted to play baseball with his head, sometimes. 

Steve, Sam and her got into the Quinjet that was taking them to Russia. Sam sat next to Steve, and Natasha in front to them, studying the blond’s face. He had decided to leave without Tony at home, once again. The redhead really wished her friend knew what he was doing. 

Sam and Steve were not exactly next to each other- they had a couple of seats between them, to give each other space in the long trip. The Falcon was almost asleep when he noticed Steve taking a picture out of one of his pockets. He tried to not intrude, but he couldn’t help himself, and looked at the picture, too. His friend was looking at a picture of… a baby? Yeah, it was a baby, and Tony and Steve were in the picture with him, looking younger. He looked at Natasha for some type of answer, but the spy was looking at Steve like she was studying him (which she probably was). Looking back at the Captain, Sam got surprised at his expression: one of longing, of love, of sadness, too. The new Avenger couldn’t help but open his mouth.

“Who is that kiddo?” He finally asked, breaking the silence. He noticed how Natasha tensed, but Steve only looked at him, tired. And, maybe because he was emotionally exhausted, he answered with pure sincerity.

“My son, Peter”

Sam opened his mouth, surprised. His… son? He hadn’t know about a son, nor heard about him… well, never. And, yes, he knew he was kind of new in Steve’s life, and in the Avenger-business-thing. He had lived in the Tower barely nine months, when the silence in the Compound got too intense. The Tower was different, more alive. All of the remaining old-Avengers were living there anyway, so Wanda, Vision and him decided to live in the Tower, too. Rhodey stayed there a lot of days as well. 

Still, he had never heard a kid, and he definitely hadn’t seen him. And, he guessed, he would’ve to heard him, at least, right? Kids were loud. So… that kid was not living in the Tower, thus, he wasn’t living with his parents.

“I… I don’t get it” he finally said, feeling stupid.

“Peter, the kid Tony and I had… a long time ago”

Sam swallowed slowly, trying to find the right words. He had worked at the VA, he was good at it. But, damn, a lost kid… that stuff was hard.

“He was a beautiful baby” he smiled, and he was honest. Steve’s kid was a beautiful baby, with big brown eyes and adorable light brown curls. His smile was beyond cute, and he clearly was a happy baby. 

“Yeah” they stayed in silence for a bit, but Steve felt like he had to explain “. He didn’t die, Sam, if that’s what you thought”

“Oh” the Falcon said, embarrassed “. Sorry, I thought…”

“Yeah, I didn’t express myself too well. He didn’t die, we just… gave him up. For adoption”

“Oh… oh, God”

“When he was a year and a half… wow, almost twelve years ago, I think”

“Can I… can I ask why?”

Steve bit his lip, brushing his thumb over Peter’s sweet face.

“Well… we did it because we wanted to protect him”

“Oh”

“You see, Peter’s first year was amazing. He was truly the most incredible child I’ve ever met… but I’m his father, so my opinion is maybe a little biased. Anyway, since the moment he’d been born Tony and I took turns in the battlefield. However, we decided to go both back to the missions when he turned one. A few months after, the attacks started. People were going after Peter, and he was constantly hurt, and distressed, and he… he was just not safe. So Tony and I decided it was best for him if we gave him up for adoption. This way he’d be able to be safe. Tony and I still love him so, so much, but… we had to do this”

“And how is he doing?”

“We don’t know” Steve sighed, putting the picture back in his pocket “. We decided to not check on what had happened to him. Maybe in a few years… but just not now”

Sam nodded, staying silent for a few minutes.

“I’m sure you were a good parent, man. And you still are, caring about Peter’s happiness and safety over everything”

“I guess”

“You are, Steve. And I’m sure Peter would be proud of you, right now, searching for Bucky to do something great”

“Thanks, Sam”

Natasha kept silent, stopping herself from sighing. Yeah, she thought Sam was right: Steve was a good parent, even when Peter was away. However, she didn’t know if Peter was going to be specially proud of him, with Steve lying to Tony constantly. She _knew_ Steve was doing the right thing, helping Bucky, but he had to trust his husband, tell him what was going on. Steve was on the edge, constantly, and maybe having Tony with him would help him. Tony always seemed to have a relaxing effect on the soldier, specially since they had gotten together. Still, she shut up, and tried to sleep for a while. Russia was going to be hard.

 

It was harder than they’d thought. Bucky, just as always, was a master of escape, but this time was different. It was like he was making them follow him _purposely_ , like he really wanted them to. It was like playing tag over and over again. Steve thought the same as her, and kept saying Bucky was trying to tell them something, which was possibly true. The super spy didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing, but she had decided to trust Steve a long time ago, and she wasn’t stopping, now. And Bucky was showing other things than just escaping, so maybe there was a bit of improvement, there. 

Still, things were getting out of hand. They had been in Russia for almost a month, following Bucky’s clues. Natasha knew the promise she had made to Steve: if they were getting closer to something, if they were close to find out the truth, they were not stopping. In the previous attempts to find Bucky they had only found dead ends, but Russia was different. Bucky wanted them there, he wanted them to find something in particular. So, they were not stopping.

The redhead knew Tony was not happy about it. It was only a few times that Steve and him had talked in the last month, and the engineer was growing more and more irritated, sometimes arguing with Steve. Natasha could understand him: after all, his husband was hiding the truth from him, and not telling him what he was doing months and months away from home, even if he came back every once in a while.

They were in Siberia, in a weird bunker Bucky had conduced them to. 

“Why would he bring us here?” Steve asked, frowning. Sam shrugged, gun held firmly.

“I don’t know, but I hope the answer is good, because this place is creeping me out, man”

“Nat? Do you have any idea of what this could be?” The Captain asked, looking at her. 

“Well, I can only guess this has something important for him. Maybe some informs, hopefully…”

“But he’s not here” Sam sighed “, right?”

“I don’t think so, Falcon. But he _clearly_ wanted us here. I say we investigate”

“Well, we’re not loosing anything” the man sighed. Steve nodded towards them both and they ended up in a room full of archives, with some out-dated panels at the walls.

“This reminds me of the Washington disaster…” Natasha sighed.

“And we know how that ended up like” Steve said, opening one archive and grabbing one folder. He almost let it fall to the ground. 

“Man, what’s going on?”

“This… this is so much information about what HYDRA did, guys this… this talks a lot about Bucky, about what they did to him”

“What are all these archives doing here, then?” Natasha asked, grabbing another folder “. After HYDRA’s fall, you’d think they’d clean this up”

“Maybe they forgot” Sam shrugged, grabbing a folder for himself “. I’m sure this is not the only one that still exists, and it was still pretty hard to find”

“We wouldn’t have done it without Bucky’s help” Steve hummed, still reading. Natasha found herself agreeing with them.

The information the numerous folders held was important, and not only for Bucky. It was information from HYDRA that dated almost way back to the beginning. There was informs from the 50’s, and the 60’s, for example. They had found the golden mine, thanks to James Barnes. 

Sam and her were looking over one corner, when they suddenly hear something falling to the floor. They turned around to see how Steve had accidentally thrown to the floor some boxes to keep his balance, a folder tightly grasped in his hands. His face was sickly white, and his eyes were almost - _almost_ \- comically big. He was shaking. 

“Steve, are you okay?” She asked, worried. When Steve didn’t move, she went by his side, resting her hand on his forearm. Sam went by their side, too, a concerning look on his dark eyes.

“Buddy?” He asked, but Steve was in pure shock. Whatever was in that folder he was holding, it was way too important. Hesitantly, Sam grabbed the folder, taking it so he could read it. Steve let it go surprisingly easily, and Sam opened it and started to read it. Not even two minutes after, he too paled. He didn’t start shaking, but it was clear that it was something huge, the information in those pages.

“Sam?” She asked, wanting to know what was happening “. What is happening? What is that?”

“It’s a report” the bird-man said, voice trembling “. About a mission. December 16th, 1991. Rings a bell?” 

Natasha frowned, thinking about that day. Suddenly, her world stopped. _Yes_ , that name rang a bell, and she hoped it wasn’t true what she was thinking… because, if so, then things were far more messed up than she’d initially thought. 

“That’s the night Tony’s parents died” she whispered “. Sam, don’t tell me…”

“It was him” it was Steve who said it, voice trembling so much, clearly making an effort to not cry “. It was the Winter Soldier, the one who killed them”

“Apparently” Sam read “, Howard had developed a new serum, and… the Soldier was sent to get it, and kill Howard. Maria was in the car with him, and because no witnesses were allowed… he killed her, too”

Natasha felt the need to throw up. It was weird: she was a trained super spy. She was trained to go through hell and still look impeccable. However… holy hell, that was too much. Tony had been hurting over his parents death for… God, decades. And, knowing him, she didn’t know how he’d react to the news.

“Tony was supposed to be in that car” Steve whispered, shaking like a leave “. He was almost going with them, to that trip they were about to do, at the Bahamas. He finally didn’t, but… oh, my God” he said, his knees finally giving up. He kneeled on the floor, forehead pressed against it to stop his body from rocking back and forth.

“Steve, breath”

“I can’t, Nat. Tony has been blaming Howard since that night. He always told me how he thought his father was too drunk to see the road properly, how his father had killed his mother… this fucking changes everything”

“Yes, yes it does” Sam sighed, closing the folder “. But, dude… you realise this was the Winter Soldier, right?”

“Of course I do, Sam. This was not Bucky, he… he liked Howard, they were friends. Not, like, super close or anything, but they were friends. And I know Bucky wouldn’t have hurt him willingly. It was not him”

“Exactly” Natasha said “. It was HYDRA”

Steve sighed, standing up. He still looked shook up, eyes teary and pale face, but he wasn’t shaking that much anymore. 

“Still, this… I’m, sorry, I need air” he said, almost running off of the scene. Sam and Natasha sighed and looked at each other, and decided to follow Steve, discretely.

The blond could barely think. He knew he was doing the right thing, going after Bucky. And, yes, maybe it wasn’t perfect. Tony was angry at him for being away that long, and Steve could understand that. Still, he knew he had to do it, he had to go after Bucky. He only hoped Tony would be able to forgive him, once all of it was over.

However… that damn folder changed _everything_. Not because he thought Bucky didn’t deserve salvation, anymore. More than ever, he knew he did, because, hell, Howard had been a friend to Bucky, and he had killed him because of HYDRA. 

Maybe that was Bucky’s intention: bring him to the bunker to make him see what type of things HYDRA had made him do. Maybe it was an ultimately cry of help. And Steve… he was _not_ going to ignore that. 

Still, he couldn’t just keep going like nothing had happened. Things were bigger now, and the Winter Soldier involved more people now, too. Steve knew he’d have to tell everything to his husband. It was only fair for Tony, and for everybody. He deserved to know what had happened to his parents, and, hopefully, he wouldn’t hate Bucky. 

“Steve?” He heard, and turned around to look at Natasha. The cold air of Siberia was freezing, but he couldn’t care less about it. He had needed to breath, and he could not do that inside that damn thing “. Are you okay?”

“We have to go back” he said “. To New York”

Sam and Natasha exchanged looks, worried about their friend.

“Are you sure?” The redhead asked.

“Yes. I… I have to tell Tony about this. About all of this. I can’t… I can’t keep this from him, it’s not fair”

“And Bucky?” Sam asked, gently.

“I don’t know. I still want to help him, and search for him, but I have to know what Tony does, first. Hopefully, he’ll help us. Hopefully he wants to see Bucky regaining his life, too”

“You have to be careful with this, Steve” Natasha told him “. We both know how much this triggers Tony”

“I know. He hates this, hates talking about it, but… he deserves to know. Tony deserves to know what happened” 

“You’re right” Sam said, and then held up the folder “. I saved it. I’m sure he’ll want to see it”

Steve took it, grateful. The folder felt heavy on his hands, and he didn’t like what he had to do, but… he knew it was right. Or, at least, close to right. 

 

They arrived to New York two days later, and the blond felt more nervous than in his entire life. Once again, he didn’t warn Tony about his arrival, so he could surprise him. It was also because he didn’t know if he’d go to welcome him, and he didn’t want to check it, scared. 

Sam and Natasha said their goodbyes to him and left for their own floors, wanting to shower and then rest, knowing they would be leaving soon, if everything went well. Steve headed for the workshop, as it was the middle of the day, his husband was surely there. Soon enough, loud music was almost killing his ears, although he still could hear the sound of tools. He only guessed Tony was working on one of his cars, like he liked to do when he was stressed. 

“FRIDAY, lower the music, would you?” 

“Of course, Sir. And Welcome Home”

“Thanks” the blond smiled. He put his code in and opened the door to the workshop. Tony was cleaning his hands, not even turning to look at him.

“Pepper, I told you, I don’t want to go out, I don’t feel like it”

“I’m not Pepper” Steve said, smiling softly at his husband. Tony turned around then, shocked by his voice. Before Steve could even react, the engineer had launched himself at him, kissing him fiercely. The Captain returned the kiss, happy to be back with his husband, and sneaked his arms around Tony’s waist. When they had to stop for breathing, Tony rested his forehead against his.

“I’m so mad at you” he whispered “, so, so mad”

Steve gulped, knowing Tony was, indeed, going to be angry.

“I know, I’m sorry”

“You were away for almost a month, Steve. A month”

“I know..”

“And I barely knew shit, I was just here, hoping you were not going to get killed”

“I know, baby, I know. But I’m here”

Tony nodded. He could’ve asked for how long, because he _knew_ he was going to leave again, he just did. He could also tell something was bothering Steve, but he decided to trust him, once again. Maybe he was going to get even more mad, but, screw it. He’d been one month without Steve, he was not going to be grumpy the only time they got to themselves. 

“Are you tired? I bet it was a long trip”

“I am, but not too much. Maybe we can have a nice dinner, and go to bed early”

“Sounds good, honey” he said, breaking the hug and noticing Steve’s bags under his eyes, and how dirty he actually was. Tony was no example of maintenance, sometimes, but he had had a shower just that morning, and he even had had a nap. So it was a good day for his body “. Let’s do this: you take a shower, change into some nicer clothes, and I make dinner. Sounds good?”

“Sounds pretty perfect” the blond smiled, and kissed his husband’s lips. Tony smiled to him and led him to the elevator, going to their Penthouse. Once they were in, the engineer pushed his husband to go to their bedroom, and he went directly to the kitchen, wondering what he could make. Steve got to the bedroom, and then he saw the folder, resting on his nightstand. Natasha had it, after the bunker, so Steve guessed she had leave it there, for him to show Tony. He was grateful for it, as much as he hated what he was about to do.

He showered, enjoying the warm water and the nice feeling he got from scratching the dirt from his body. He dried himself off and put on some comfy sweats, enjoying how warm and soft they were. He grabbed the folder and went to the kitchen, smiling adoringly at Tony, who was finishing up their dinner. He left the folder at the counter and hugged the genius from behind, kissing his head.

“Smells amazing”

“Thank you, so do you” the genius smiled, turning around to kiss him, sweet. Steve let his husband do, and then he let him guide him to the table. They had a nice dinner, both totally ignoring the elephant in the room. Tony, because he had missed Steve, so much. And Steve, because he just didn’t know how Tony was going to react and, if he was going to be mad, then he wanted to have some peaceful time between them, before that.

“This was amazing, baby, thank you” the blond smiled, grabbing Tony’s hand.

“It’s not a problem, sweetheart. I’m glad you’re home…”

Steve tried not to wince. He knew he had to tell Tony, and he knew he had to do it, now.

“Yeah, about that…”

“You have to leave again, don’t you?” Tony asked, bitter. Steve shook his head.

“Not right now, honey”

“But soon”

“I don’t know” he finally said. Tony cocked his head, not really getting what he was trying to say. Steve sighed and wetted his lips before talking “. Tony, I know the pas few months have been hard…”

“Yeah, you could say that”

“And I’m sorry. So, so terribly sorry”

“It’s okay, Steve. I mean, I hate it, but it’s a mission, right?”

“Right. Thing is, Tony… I thought I was doing the right thing, not telling you about the mission. But then something happened, and… I think it’s only fair if you know, now”

“About the mission?” Tony asked, finally realising how tired and done Steve actually looked. The blond nodded, gripping his hand tighter “Okay”

“Tony, this… God, I don’t know where to start. I guess I should tell you what happened in Washington”

“But you already did”

“Not everything, Tones, not everything. Look, in Washington… well, the person to shot Fury was an HYDRA assassin. He was so powerful, and strong…”

“Well, he almost killed Fury, so I’ll believe you on that one”

“Yeah. Nat told me he was called the ‘Winter Soldier’. He was basically a ghost, you know? Almost a legend, a weapon that no one truly believed existed”

“But he does”

“Yes. Look, when Nat and I went to Sam’s house, we decided to go for the equipment he talked to us about. And… in the freeway, we were attacked by the Winter Soldier. It was a hard fight, and then, when I was fighting one to one with him, I… I took off his mask. I could see his face”

“And?”

“Tony, the Winter Soldier… the Winter Soldier is Bucky”

Tony opened his eyes big, mouth hanging open. He was beyond shocked, not really believing Steve’s words. Then again, why would his husband lie? 

“How?” He asked “How is it possible?”

“Well… it’s a long story, but Bucky had been experimented on, when I went to rescue him, back in the War. That kind of explains how he survived the fall… he lost an arm, but was alive. HYDRA took him then, and turned him into the perfect weapon. Between missions, he was in cyro”

Tony nodded, processing the information.

“He was the one who put you in the hospital, in Washington, right?”

“Yes” Steve sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, I… when I was in the hospital I barely knew what had happened to Bucky. And I really wanted a break, I wanted to stop living that nightmare… so in the hospital I shut up because I wanted to have those days in Italy, with you”

“I understand. But, after Italy…?”

“After Italy, we were so happy. You were so happy, and I… I didn’t want to screw everything up. And then Ultron, and missions, and just… things got so messy, and it slipped my mind”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Tony, I swear. I… I hate to admit it, but I didn’t think too much about it, in the next year or so. Then Nat went to see me and she told me Bucky had been seen in Istanbul, so… we decided to go and find him”

“So that’s the mission” Tony realised “, find Bucky”

Steve nodded, happy that, for now, his husband didn’t seem too mad. 

“Natasha gave me a folder, in the hospital. That’s how I found out about what had happened, to Bucky… Tony, he deserves to be rescued. He has been through a living hell since he fell off that train, and he did it to protect me…”

“I get it, babe. But I don’t know why you didn’t tell me then…”

“Because I knew you’d get into the mission just as much as I did, and I needed someone to keep me sane. Because I knew that you wouldn’t stay home, if you knew what I was planning to do”

“Steve…”

“I’m sorry. But I had to help Bucky”

“I know. I get it. You haven’t found him yet, right?”

“No” Steve said, shaking his head “. I haven’t. We’ve been searching for him for months, in Europe, but he’s too good at hiding. Last time I left… we went to Russia”

“Oh”

“And it was different, from all of the previous attempts. It was like Bucky was guiding us… he… he wanted us to discover something”

“And you did”

“Yeah. He made us go to a bunker, in Siberia… and, oh my God, sweetheart, I was so hopeful. I thought he really wanted us to rescue him, but… the bunker seemed to be an abandoned facility for HYDRA. We found folders filled with information, and a lot of it was about the Winter Soldier… reports about missions, a diary about the experimentation they were doing, with him… it was pretty horrible”

“I can only imagine. But, babe, I don’t get it. I mean, I’m grateful for knowing about this, finally, but… why?”

“Because… well, you have to see this” Steve sighed, letting Tony’s hand go and getting up to grab the folder. He sat up in front of his husband, the folder between them “. Tony, I… this is something huge, okay? And you don’t have to look at it, only if you really want to. It’s okay if you’re not ready”

“Oh God, Steve, what is it?” Tony asked, feeling really nervous. 

“It’s about your parents, Tony” he said, and Tony froze. His… parents? He didn’t get how his parents could be involved in something like this. Steve sighed and grabbed his hand again, rubbing his knuckles to calm him down “. Tony, if you want me to stop, just say it, alright?” The engineer nodded, wanting to know what was happening. He was scared, but he trusted his husband “. Look, I know what we all thought, about your parents’ death. That it was an accident, a crash…”

“We believed Howard killed my mom” Tony whispered “, because he was drunk”

“Except he wasn’t, Tony. Look, your Dad had developed a new serum, to create more supersoldiers. He was supposed to give it, the 16th of December, just before going to the holidays he and your Mom had programmed. On their way to SHIELD, however… someone took them out of the road… it was the Winter Soldier, Tony. He… Tony, he killed your parents”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... I didn't ever think ending the chapter in a cliffhanger was going to feel this good, or fun, lmao
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has come clean
> 
> What will Tony do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hey... yeah, I know I ended the last chapter with a little (really, really little) cliffhanger, but, well...Last chapter of this arc! Next one will move closer to the main story, which, obviously, will involve Peter. 
> 
> I hope you guys love this chapter, and if you have any doubts, don't fear to ask them. Please comment and if you can leave kudos! I really need to see if you guys like this story, and it motivates me to keep going!

_ “We believed Howard killed my mom” Tony whispered “, because he was drunk” _

_ “Except he wasn’t, Tony. Look, your Dad had developed a new serum, to create more supersoldiers. He was supposed to give it, the 16th of December, just before going to the holidays he and your Mom had programmed. On their way to SHIELD, however… someone took them out of the road… it was the Winter Soldier, Tony. He… Tony, he killed your parents” _

 

_ **** _

 

“No…”

“It wasn’t an accident. It was murder” Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe, and he barely saw Steve “. Baby, I’m so sorry… in this folder you’ll find everything I’ve told you”

Tony really wanted to ignore it, the folder. He wanted to burn it, he wanted to forget it even existed. But… he couldn’t. He couldn’t, because for more than twenty years, he thought his Dad had killed his Mom, and know he knew it wasn’t fair for Howard. Yeah, he’d been an asshole, and a horrible father, but he wasn’t a monster, and Tony knew that. He loved them, in his own twisted way. His father was just another victim, Tony realised, not the murderer. 

Before he processed what was going on, he saw his husband kneel in front of him, and he suddenly realised he was on the floor, breathing heavily. _Great_. 

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve asked, worried. He knew about Tony’s anxiety, so he knew he wasn’t, but still: one can be hopeful. The super soldier grabbed his husband’s hand, and rested it on his chest “. Okay, babe, try to breath with me, alright?” Tony tried to, but it was so damn hard “Baby, tell me at five things you can see, okay?” Tony tried to, but he couldn’t bring himself to it “. Come on, sweetheart, I know you can do this. Five things you can see”

“Y-your… your eyes. They’re the prettiest blue I’ve ever seen. I, er… the chair. The… the counter. I… I see a bottle that has fell. And I see you. That counts, right?” He asked, voice trembling. Steve nodded, taking it as a right answer.

“Good job, sweetheart. Now, four things you can hear?”

“I… I hear you. I hear my heartbeat, because it’s so loud. I hear the refrigerator, I…”

“You can hear me, if you want, Sir”

“I hear FRIDAY”

“That’s good, love. Now, three things you can smell?”

“I… I can smell the dinner we were eating. I can smell the wine, and I… I smell you. You smell so good”

Steve smiled then, bringing their lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss.

“That was so good, Tony. Are you better, now?”

The engineer nodded, finally calming down. He felt a little bit bad, for humiliating himself like that in front of Steve, but: he was his husband. He had been there for him for years. A panic attack was not going to scare him, not at that point in their relationship. 

“Yes. Steve, how long… how long have you known?”

“I found out about it in Russia, Tony. And… I freaked out, too. The moment I read that folder, I knew I had to come back and tell you about it. It’s only fair, and I could not hide this from you”

Tony nodded, grateful. He tried to get up, and his husband was quick to help him do so. Tony leaned on him, grateful, and let Steve guide him to the couch, on their living room. Tony sat, Steve next to him. They were silent for a couple of minutes, but Tony had to ask.

“Can I see that folder?” He said. Steve bit his lip, looking at him hesitantly.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? It’s okay if you’re not ready”

“I’m sure, honey. Can I?”

“Sure” Steve said, going to the kitchen to get the folder. He sat again next to Tony and gave it to him. Tony looked at him worriedly, and Steve opened his arms, cuddling the engineer close to him, to offer some type of comfort. Tony started reading through the papers, taking his time. Steve was there for him, rubbing his arms and kissing his temple every once in a while. After his husband had read the entire thing, he hugged him even closer “. Are you okay?”

“No” Tony whispered “. Ever since they died, I thought my father had killed my mother. I despised him, Steve. And now… now I find out he was just another victim. It sucks, but it’s also a relief, you know? I mean, it doesn’t take away how shitty of a father Howard was, but at least now I know he didn’t kill my mother… still hurts to know how they died, though”

“I understand”

“HYDRA took them away from me” he whispered “, and they have to pay”

“Tony…” Steve started to say, worried. Tony put a reassuring hand on his forearm, interrupting the blond.

“I said HYDRA, Steve. Bucky is not HYDRA”

“Wait, you’re not mad with him?”

“Should I? I mean, Bucky… after everything you’ve told me, after everything I’ve read here: he’s just another victim. They turned him into a weapon, he was not aware of what he was doing. This murder was committed by HYDRA, not by James Barnes”

Steve sighed, relieved, and kissed the side of Tony’s head once again.

“Thank you, sweetheart. For not hating him”

“It’s okay. But, Steve…”

“What?” He asked, worried once again. Was he going to ask him to stop searching? He couldn’t do that, not really.

“James… the James you know, honey, he’s… he’s gone. I don’t want you thinking you can get him back, just like that. He’s been brainwashed, Steve, he’s the Winter Soldier”

“There’s cracks, Tony. He’s still in there, Bucky is still there. Look, when we were fighting in Washington… he was about to kill me. But then I said something we always told each other, back in the day and… he saved me, Tony. He took me out of the river, he saved my life”

“Steve…”

“I’m not stupid, I _know_ he’s not going to be the same Bucky. I am not the same Steve, from the forties. But he’s still in there, and I’m sure he’s scared, waiting for something good to happen to him. Tony, he fell off that train because he wanted to save me. Least thing I can do is save him, too”

Tony stayed silent for a few minutes, processing all of the new information, and deciding what to do.

“I trust you, and I’ve been doing it for… years. I married you not only because I love you, and always will, but because I trust you, even when I have a hard time doing so, with people”

“I know”

“But I trust you, with my life. I trust you more than anyone, and, honey, if you… if you say Bucky’s in there, then I believe you”

“Really?”

“Yes. But, Steve… I don’t want you to get your hopes up, okay? Even if he saved you, that doesn’t tell you he’s… you know, he’s salvable”

“I know” Steve sighed, finally admitting it.

“I’ll help you, though. I can’t imagine what I would be capable of doing to save Rhodey… or you”

“I know, I’d kill without even blinking, for you, babe”

Tony nodded.

“Then we’re going to study this, study his movements and his story. I’ll work on something to help his HYDRA programming, and I’ll help you, by giving you better equipment. But, Steve, you will not go back in there without help. I’m not going to let you”

“Okay, Tony” he whispered, managing his husband to turn him around to kiss him, grateful “. Thank you, my love. I love you”

“I love you, too”

“Are you feeling better?”

“A bit, but… it hurts. And I know it’ll hurt, for some time”

“I know that, too, and I’m sorry. But you needed to know”

“I know. And thank you”

“Thank _you_ for not being mad at me”

“I couldn’t. I mean, I’m still a little irritated, and I’ve missed you too much, but… I can’t be mad”

“I can make it up to you, you know, the you missing me part…” he said, starting to kiss Tony’s neck.

“Ugh, Steve…”

“And just say how _grateful_ I am about your offer to help Bucky out”

“Yeah? What do you have in mind?”

“Well, let me just show you…”

Tony smiled and let Steve kiss him slowly, teasing him. He almost giggled when his super soldier picked him up, taking them to their room. 

Yes, this was incredibly messy, but… for now, he was focusing on Steve. 

 

Natasha wanted to sing. Of course, she wasn’t _actually_ going to do that, but she wanted to when Steve called Sam and her into the Penthouse. Tony and him were there, sitting in one of the couches and cuddling and being all lovely. Yuck. Still, she loved to see them like that, and when she saw Steve’s face, she knew it: he had finally told his husband the truth. Sam seemed to notice that, too. 

Once the Superhusbands had realised they were there, they told them Tony finally knew about everything. They, of course, omitted Tony’s panic attack, or the rest of the night, but Sam and Nat knew enough: Tony now was going to help them, which… was a really, _really_ good new. They talked about their next step, trying to see what they should do from that moment on. Tony actually said some things that made so much sense: if Bucky had been sloppy enough for them to locate him not one, but four times, it was not luck, nor Bucky’s lack of intelligence or abilities. Maybe, just _maybe_ he wanted them to go to the places he had been seen.

“But why?” Sam asked. Tony shrugged, hands deep in his pockets and balancing himself on his heels, looking down at the city.

“I don’t know. Maybe the first time was accidental, you know? And maybe the next one he wanted to see if you guys were going to go, again. Third time was to prove you were in fact searching for him, but not in a bad way, and the fourth time… the fourth time was a cry of help. Bucky decided that you want to help him, not haunt him. If you wanted to do that you would never stopped, no matter how much he ran. You did good, letting him breath”

“Then… now what do we do?” Steve asked “Wait for him to make another move?”

“That’s a bad idea” the redhead said, before Tony could open his mouth. Steve tilted his head, confused.

“I don’t get it, why?”

“Because he has shown you something important” Tony said, knowing what Natasha meant “. He took you three to that bunker, which held vital information about him. Information that made you come home, Steve”

“Well, that was because I had to tell you about…”

“I know. But, thing is: he took you to a place that truly shows what he has done, what they turned him into, you know? It was a test”

“A test” Sam repeated. Tony nodded, turning around and resting his back against the window.

“Yes. A test to see if you _really_ want to help him, despite everything he has done”

“Of course we want to” Steve said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Then you have to go back” Tony murmured “, and as soon as possible”

“To do… what?”

“I don’t know, Nat. If he sees you’re still there, trying to help him, then he’ll do something else, maybe. We can only be hopeful”

“Are you sure he’ll do it?”

“Hell no. But, Steve, it’smatter of logic. He’s scared, and… I don’t like to say this, but he probably hasn’t been around nice people, since that fall. And… you knowing him… Bucky must be confused”

“Yeah” Steve sighed “, you’re right”

“Then we leave for Russia again” Sam sighed “, right?” 

“It’s the best idea I can think of”

“How about you?” Natasha asked.

“I’ll help you with equipment, and… well, in the last months, I’ve been working on a new technology”

“What? You didn’t tell me”

“Well, sorry sweetheart, but you were barely home. When you came back it was the least thing on my mind”

“What’s the tech?” Natasha asked, wanting to go straight to the point.

“Well, it’s something I called Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, or B.A.R.F.God, I gotta work on that acronym. Anyway, is a prototype created for therapeutic pursuits , you could say. It’s… well, it’s a method of hijacking the hippocampus... to clear traumatic memories”

“How does it work?” Sam asked, curious.

“Well, there’s an implant installed on a pair of glasses. They connect with the user’s hippocampus, and it allows it to find a traumatic memory, and alter it, before projecting that memory onto an external infrastructure. And, through that projection, the user will be able to re-experience and work through overcoming that traumatic experience. Well, hopefully they will”

“Tony, that’s… that’s amazing” Steve whispered, looking at his husband with bright eyes “. Baby, I’m so proud of you”

Tony smiled gently in his direction. He had thought of B.A.R.F when the nightmares had gotten too bad. Steve was away, so he was alone, and sleeping alone after all these years of having someone was always complicated… his PTSTD was getting worse, and B.A.R.F had helped him. With Bucky was going to be more complicated, but… he could try.

“I’m not entirely sure it’ll work on him, but, we can try”

“I think it’s a good idea” Natasha said “. I’m sure Bucky’s not dead. He’s still fighting the Winter Soldier”

“Then let’s do that. I’m up for it” Sam said, smiling. Steve looked at all of them and then nodded, more sure of himself than a few days (months, even) before. 

“Let’s. But we’ll need a couple of days to re-arrange everything, and to rest for a bit. If we’re lucky we’ll rescue Bucky soon”

“Well, hopefully” Tony sighed. 

 

It had taken them a while, but they had managed to track Bucky… kind of. Steve had been back in Russia with Sam and Nat, this time with better equipment, and with newfound trust and hope. After a few days of roaming around Siberia (after they had retrieved all of the archives saved in the bunker, for future purposes), Bucky had left behind some other tracks. He was taking them out of Russia slowly, taking them to Romania. They didn’t know what he was thinking of, but they had decided to trust him. And, if he wanted to hurt them (which, at that point, they doubted it), they had Tony’s help, from the outside.

It didn’t take them long to find an apartment in Bucharest, in the heart of the city. Steve decided to head there alone, Sam and Natasha on coms and Tony waiting for any type of news. 

The blond stepped into the apartment. It wasn’t too big- but more than enough for someone who was on the run, or wanting to live alone and -sort of- in peace. He had a mattress thrown on the floor, a sleeping bag with a pillow over it. The kitchen was small, and very little used, and he had dozen of small notebooks all over the place. Steve took one of them, and opened it to find a picture of him attached, along with some notes on him. 

“Cap, Nat and I saw him entering the building” he heard Sam said, via the coms.

“Understood” he said, and just then noticed how cold the room had become. He turned around and saw Bucky standing a few meters from him. He was watching him carefully, as if he didn’t really expected Steve to go there, to go that far, and like he was studying what to do. The Captain decided to make the first move “. Do you know me?”

Bucky kept silent for a few moments, breathing heavily. Finally, he nodded towards him.

“You’re Steve. I read about you in a museum” he answered. Steve bit his lip and, maybe stupidly, he removed his helmet, letting Bucky see his face.

“Yes, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers… but you know me more than that, right? You just don’t know me because you saw me in a museum”

“I don’t know” mumbled Bucky, nervous.

“Hey, I know you’re nervous” the blond said, getting closer “, and you have plenty of reasons to be. But… I’m not here to harm you, and I think I’ve showed you that enough. Now… do you know your name?”

“I think… I think it’s James” he answered, weak “. And Bucky… but I’m not sure. I saw myself in the museum, too”

“And what was the name, there?”

“James. James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. I wrote it down”

“In these notebooks?” Steve asked, going to pick up one. Bucky nodded, but it didn't seem like he wanted Steve to touch the notebooks. The Captain raised his hands, showing him he wasn’t going to.

“What are you doing here? I tried to kill you. You were my mission”

“Yet you saved my life” Steve answered “. Why?”

“I don’t know”

“That’s a lie. You do know, Buck” Bucky looked away, clearly nervous “. Look, I’m not here to hurt you”

“Then, what are you here for?”

“I came to help you” he said, trying to be gentle. Bucky looked at him, eyes big and wary “. Look, I know you’re not used to… help, but I just want to do that. Help you”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my friend”

“I’m not”

“Yes, you are” Steve insisted “, you’re Bucky. You and I were brothers”

Bucky closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He grabbed his hair, almost pulling it, and Steve fought against protecting himself from him. He wanted Bucky to believe he was an ally, so he had to make him believe he was there as friend, that he didn’t fear him. He looked at Bucky’s face, until he opened his eyes, more vulnerable than Steve had seen him in a long time. 

“I do remember some things” he finally said “, but they’re all cloudy and confusing, and I don’t know…”

“I can help you with that, Bucky. My… friend “he said, knowing he couldn’t say to Bucky he was married just yet. His best friend barely remembered him, so it was wise to keep being Steve Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn. He was single, and had no kids, just like Bucky ‘remembered’ him “, he can help you. You can get rid of HYDRA”

“They put so much stuff on me, Steve. I don’t know if that’s possible”

“Bucky, we’re talking about some of the most intelligent people on the planet. If there’s someone, anyone, who can get rid of it: it’s him. And he has help” Bucky looked down, still unsure. Steve doubted, but got closer and rested an arm on his shoulder “. I only need to know if you want to, if you’re truly there”

“I… I want to, Stevie. I think I want to. I don’t kill anymore” he whispered.

“I know, Buck”

“Are you sure you trust me enough?”

“I am. You know stuff about me no one else does”

“Like the fact that you used to put newspaper on your shoes?” He asked, showing a tiny smile. Steve smiled in return and nodded. Bucky was more relaxed, and it was looking like he was going to be able to trust him. He had admitted to know that, and it was something people wouldn’t usually find in the museum. 

“Yes. Don’t do that anymore, though”

“I see”

“Okay, so… if you want to get help, we have to go” he said. Bucky lost his smile, but he still let Steve squeezed his hand on his shoulder. The blond lowered until he was grabbing his forearm “. Look, I live in New York, and my friend lives there, too. We live together, in the Avengers Tower. Do you… do you know about the Avengers?”

“Not much, but I know you’re a part of them”

“Yes. And, trust me, they’re the most trustful people you can ever meet. So… will you come?”

“I don’t have anything to lose, right?” Bucky asked, shrugging. Steve smiled and nodded, and then he offered to pack Bucky’s things, but the brunet refused. He only got a few clothes, saying it was all he had, and all of his notebooks.

“Will you be willing to let my friend look at those? It can help”

“Er… sure”

Steve smiled to him gratefully and patiently waited for him to be ready. Then, they headed out. 

“Guys, we’re coming back. When can we leave for New York?” He asked through the coms.

“We can leave in… one hour. Will you be back, then?” Natasha answered, and Steve could only imagine how she was already getting everything ready for the flight.

“Perfect, and yes, we can make it”

Bucky looked at him again and smiled genuinely.

“So, going home?”

“Going home”

 

The flight had been successful. Bucky had been calm and quiet during all of it, observing them in silence. Once they had arrived to the Tower, Steve guided Bucky to his new room, and smiled gently at him.

“You are going to stay here, if you’re okay with it. If you want something, anything, you can ask FRIDAY”

“FRIDAY?” The ex-assassin repeated, not knowing what Steve had meant.

“Yes, sir?” 

Bucky jumped a few feet in the air, looking at the ceiling. Steve tried to not laugh, and looked at his best friend in a funny way.

“Stevie, what was that?”

“That’s FRIDAY. She’s an artificial intelligence, and runs the house. She’s there the whole time, but don’t worry, it’s not like she’s observing you, alright? She only comes if you need her”

“O-okay… how about you?”

“I don’t sleep on this floor” he said, smiling apologetically at him “but if you need me to, then I can…”

“No, it’s okay. Just… do you trust me enough to leave me alone, here?”

“Yes” Steve answered immediately. Bucky was safe in there, and Tony had programmed the place to shut down if he became the Winter Soldier again. Of course, he was not going to tell Bucky that. He wanted him to feel safe “. Yes, don’t worry. Listen, I have to tell Tony we’re back, so… I’ll see you later, alright? Try to rest for a bit”

“Okay”

“And if you feel good, dinner is at eight, in the common floor. Just ask FRIDAY to take you there”

“And if I’m not ready?”

“Then just stay here, and I’ll come by later. Maybe I can introduce you to Tony. Okay?” Bucky nodded, looking around. The place was so nice-maybe too nice for him. And, even though he was still a little bit wary, he felt safe, in there. He, deep-down, knew he was going to be okay “. So, can I go? Will you be okay?”

“Yes, I will be fine. Thank you, Stevie”

Steve smiled and patted his forearm again, knowing it was too son for a hug, and then took the elevator to the Penthouse. The moment the doors opened, he came face to face with his husband, who was waiting for the elevator. He smiled hugely when he saw Steve.

“Oh, hey babe. I heard you were back, and I wanted to go and say hi. Is Bucky already in his floor-?”

Steve cut him off, going over to him and smashing their lips together in a needy kiss. Tony was surprised by it, but Steve only took it as an advantage. He slipped his tongue in Tony’s mouth, and it was it that moment his husband finally reacted to him, kissing back just as eagerly. 

“Just kiss me now”

“Okay, but was everything okay?” He asked, between kisses. Steve nodded against his face, scooping him up.

“Yes, and Buck is on his floor. He’s resting”

“Then it’s best if I meet him later, right?”

“Damn right”

“Language”

 

Bucky didn’t know if he felt truly okay, okay enough to go all buddy-buddy with the rest of the habitants of the Tower, that is, but he had to meet them, had to know how many of them were to feel relaxed -as relaxed as he could be. So, fifteen minutes before eight, he got into the elevator, changed into some clean clothes he had find in his drawer. They were comfy, probably more comfortable than anything he had wear in… years. 

“Er… FRIDAY?” He tried.

“Yes, sir?”

“Could you take me to the… common floor?”

“Sure thing” the voice replied. Bucky nodded, not knowing where to look. He knew what Steve said: that it was an artificial intelligence. But she (Steve had called it a she, right?) sounded way too human to just be an A.I. Before he could really decide on how he felt about ‘her’, the elevator’s doors opened, and he stepped into the ‘common floor’. 

It was different than his own: filled with pictures, and memories, and more home-like. It was a huge space, even bigger than his own apartment, and there was people there, already. The first one to notice him, of course, was Natalia.

“James” she said, smiling towards him “. Glad you could come. Come here, let me introduce you to some people. Clint! Come here, idiot”

Bucky was slowly introduced to the rest of the team. Sam and Natasha were a part of it, and he then met Clint, Wanda, Rhodey and Vision. However…

“Where is Tony?” He asked “Steve said he was going to see him”

He didn’t miss how they all exchanged looks, but decided to ignore it. They were welcoming him there, and, even when it put him on edge, that look, he knew they were -potentially- not wanting to harm him.

“He’s probably still at his floor, talking to Steve. They’re kind of the leaders of this, so…” Sam said, shrugging. Just then, they heard the elevators open again, and Bucky saw how Steve and a strange stepped out of it. 

The new man’s face was kind of familiar to Bucky, but that was normal. The Avenger’s faces were famous, just as they were.

“Oh, there he is!” The man -Tony, Bucky guessed- exclaimed “. Really nice to meet you, James” he said, going in for a handshake. Bucky decided to give it to him, noticing how Tony’s grip was firm. He took on his appearance: Tony was not tall, but he seemed to fill the heigh gap with just his presence. He had handsome features, and brown eyes. His hair was the same colour, carefully styled but with curls still visible, also brown. He screamed classy and stylish, yet smart and cautious. Steve stood behind him, observing them both.

“Nice to meet you, too. Tony?”

“That’d be me” the engineer nodded, smiling. He had decided with Steve to not tell Bucky his last name just yet- it was dangerous to do so. So, to Bucky he was Tony, Steve’s friend “. Let me tell you, Steve has talked a lot about you, so it was about time we met. Now, has he told you about how I’m going to help you?”

“Not really” the assassin mumbled.

“Well, that’s because he doesn’t really get the technologies just yet” he laughed, looking over to Steve -who rolled his eyes. Bucky fought against a small smile. It was clear to him that Steve and Tony were close, and the blond seemed to trust Tony, so… he was going to trust him, for the moment.

“You can tell Bucky all about it later, Tony. How about we eat dinner now?” Steve suggested “I’m starving”

“Sure! I cooked, so prepare to eat the best spagetthis on this motherfucking Earth” Clint yelled, going to the kitchen. The rest of them followed him, only Bucky, Tony and Steve staying behind. The blond went to his best friend and patted his shoulder.

“Everything correct, Buck?”

“Everything correct for now, Steve”

 

It had been hard. It had been a long time of working through Bucky’s traumas, of getting better and then relapsing in such a really bad and devastating way. B.A.R.F was working right, and Tony had given his all, but it was so difficult for Bucky to get over his past, and to regain control as James Barnes. 

One of the times he went back into almost full-Winter Soldier was when Tony had confessed of being a Stark. Just to know he had killed his parents was enough to sent him off. They had to almost start all over again, and it was only when Tony showed him he wasn’t mad at him, nor wanted to harm him that he calmed down. The engineer told him how he had learnt to separate the Winter Soldier from Bucky, and from HYDRA. He was mad at HYDRA, not at him. 

It was a really thought time, for everyone, a whole year (and a few months) of working on getting Bucky better. But he was okay- he was, finally, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes again. It wasn’t like he was back to be _Bucky_. It was impossible with all of what he had lived. But he was healthy, he had a clear mind, he was as close to James Barnes as he had been in seventy years. He was in control again, and started to go back to his old self. Steve was over the moon to have his brother back.

Just when Bucky got better, some weird guys came to Earth. They knew the Avengers, and introduced themselves as Thor, Bruce, and Loki. They explained what they had been doing, and how Asgard was now in Norway. The Avengers had some problems with the idea of living Loki, but the God of Thunder had quickly convinced them his brother was now good, so they accepted him. Thor was also king, now, so he wasn’t as much in the Tower as before. Still a lot, not just as much ( _“Enough for him to eat all of the Pop Tarts in New York, huh?” “Tony, shush it”)_. For the first time in seventy years, things in Bucky’s world were okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, quick explanation:
> 
> I know Tony could've reacted a whole lot worse. And, maybe he would've, but only if this was a story about The Winter Soldier. However, this is a Superfamily story, a Peter and Tony and Steve story, and I didn't want to make ten chapters out of this. 
> 
> Plus, the way I see it, Tony would've reacted a lot better if someone was right there, by his side. He finds about it in a peaceful environment, Steve is right there with him to help him understand everything, and Tony has time to think about it. He says he still is not okay with it, when he finds out, but he knows he has to separate Bucky from HYDRA.
> 
> Lastly, yes, I decided to use B.A.R.F with Bucky. I love Black Panther, I love the story Bucky has there, being healed by Shuri and all, but it doesn't click with my story, so- B.A.R.F. 
> 
> Okay, I think that's all, lmao. If you need to ask something, feel free to do so!
> 
> Please comment and if you can leave kudos! I really need to see if you guys like this story, and it motivates me to keep going!
> 
> Alright, bye!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has returned, and thus, they all move on. 
> 
> So, when the ex-winter soldier starts questioning some things from the future... what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a new chapter is here! And, this one starts a new arc of it, one I'm really excited about. To all the people asking me about Peter, this chapter will give you answers. 
> 
> Okay, a little recap so we're all on the same page:
> 
> Tony and Steve gave Peter away, so it's only the two of them. More than ten years after, Steve discovers his best friend is still alive, albeit in the hands of HYDRA, so he fights to get him back. Now, Peter is fifteen, and Bucky is home in the Tower. Thor:Ragnarok has happened, because I wanted him and Bruce (and Loki, sue me) to be in the Penthouse during this.
> 
> Well, that's all, I think. Enjoy the chapter!

Bucky was still trying to get used to the 21th century. He liked the music, and the series, and the movies, and overall: life was better. The Avengers had also worked on getting him pardoned and back in action, this time as an Avenger himself, so that was good. Bucky felt useful, and he liked this new century. However… he had lot to get used to a lot of completely new things. For example, his best friend was married… and to a guy.

He had not seen any ring while Steve was trying to rescue him from HYDRA and the Winter Soldier, nor he had talked about anyone. He was always trying to help him, trying to get him better. He was in the B.A.R.F sessions as much as he could, watching how Tony worked and Bucky struggled, sometimes offering emotional support. Steve was close, but… ever since he had totally regained control, he could feel him avoiding him, trying to keep him out of information. One day, he had enough.

“Okay, this has to stop” he said going into the kitchen, in the Penthouse. Steve was with Tony, both having some coffee. Truth to be told, Bucky didn’t know him that well, but he liked him. Of course, the engineer had helped him, with his mind _and_ with a new arm, which was really good. He usually worked completely focused on his job, and Clint had told Bucky how weird that was: the engineer _loved_ to talk. However, Bucky understood: what Tony was doing was really delicate, and it was necessary to be silent. However, Bucky did knew that Tony was like him, in a way (well, his 40’s him) and they had a great banter, together . With time, he was going to be a really good friend, he was sure. He also knew Steve and Tony were close. The blond had went to see Tony first thing after arriving to the Tower the first time they returned, after all, and Bucky saw them together almost all of the time. He hadn’t gone to Steve’s apartment, because the blond was _always_ on the common floor or in the Penthouse, usually Tony by his side. So, yes, they were close… but, had Bucky been replaced by him? He could not blame Steve, of course, but it hurt to think he was not his best friend, anymore.

“Is everything okay, Bucky?” Steve asked then, worried.

“No, it’s not!” He finally exploded” Ever since I got better you’ve been avoiding me, keeping information from me, keeping your life from me. I know I’m not your best friend from the 40’s, I can’t go back to that Bucky”.

“I know that” Steve sighed, and Bucky hated how hurt he sounded.

“Look, Stevie, I just… I want to know what happens, okay?”.

“Bucky, I… well, you’ve got to understand things are not the same in this century, in the way that society has changed. And I’ve adapted my life to it, okay?”

“Steve, I don’t fucking get what you’re trying to say”.

“I’ve been keeping my life away from you, my personal and private life, because I don’t want you to freak out, or hate me”.

“I could never, not after you decided I’m not a monster. Steve, please, tell me”.

“Alright” Steve nodded, sighing again. He stood up, and Tony did as well (Bucky realised he almost had forgotten he was in the room, with them). Steve went to the engineer and put a hand on his hip, bringing his body closer to his, and then leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Tony’s hand went to cup Steve’s jaw and returned the kiss, smiling into it. 

Now, Bucky was not surprised about it. He knew Steve liked fellas way more than dames, and he was okay with that. But his best friend had never found someone who was just like him. A glow in Tony’s hand captured his attention and he opened his mouth, surprised. 

“You’re married?” He said to Tony, breaking the two heroes apart.

“Buck…”

“No, Steve, I’m okay with you liking fellas, and you know I am. But kissing a married man? Punk, I know you can’t go out there and yell your love, but for fuck’s shake…”

“Jerk, would you stop” he cut him off, and then raised his left hand. To Bucky’s surprise, there was a ring there, too “. He’s married, yes, but I’m his husband. He’s married _to me”._

“Wait… what?” He asked, surprised. Steve sighed, hugging Tony close to his body, with one hand on his hip, resting there comfortably. 

“Bucky, things have changed. And nowadays… well, there’s people still against it, but if you like a fella… it’s okay. It’s legal, now”.

“And you can get married?” He asked, a smile starting to tug his lips.

“Yes. That’s more new, but yes, marriage is possible now, as you can see”.

“So you married, and he’s your husband” he resumed, looking at Tony. Steve nodded “. Punk, that’s _amazing._ I’m honestly really happy for you”.

“Really?” Steve asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Of course, you jerk. This is amazing, I’m glad you found your someone. But, Tony, if you do as much as cause a tear… you’re dead”.

“Sure, Robocop. Now, are we done hiding our marriage from your best friend, honey? Because I’m so done with Clint dropping hints every five seconds”.

“Yes, we’re done with that, don’t worry baby” Steve laughed, kissing Tony softly. Bucky smiled again, sitting in the table.

“How funny it is that you married a Stark…”

“I know” Steve laughed, going back to his seat, Tony following him.

“Good ol’ Dad would’ve had a fucking meltdown over this”

“Was he against this?”

“No. He didn’t care, as long as the individual was useful to him. However, he would’ve lost it if he learnt his son takes Captain America to his bed every night”

Bucky couldn’t help it: he burst into laughter. It felt good to do it, to feel he was free enough to do so. It had been a _long_ time since he had felt that way.

“Okay, but I don’t get it. I’ve been here… for almost a year and a half, and you guys never wore rings, or talked sweetly to each other…”

“We wanted to keep this from you while you were recovering” Steve explained “, because it was complicated, back then”

“I understand”

“Because we were kind of blocking you from the news and such, you couldn’t find out that way. The rest of the team had instructions to not say anything, and Tony and I only wore the rings when we were sure we were alone, like now”

“Well, you can wear them whenever you like now, punk”

“Thanks”

“Just one more question… did you change your name?”

“Yeah. I’m Steve Stark-Rogers, now”

Bucky laughed again, shaking his head at his best friend.

“Who would have told me my best friend was going to end up as a Stark”

“Life can be unpredictable, Bucky”

“It really can”

 

So, yeah, his best friend was married, and he was happy with Tony. The genius was eccentric and it took a while to get used to him, but Bucky quickly grew close with him, and more often than not, he was found in their Penthouse. James had got used to see them cuddling, or kissing lovingly each time they had the chance. Tony was not specially touchy with his friends, but sometimes he seemed like a koala, with Steve. They were hugging a lot of times, either Tony hugging Steve when he felt like it, or Steve wrapping his arms around his husband in a protective and adoring way. It was cute- not like James was going to admit that. 

He also learned the Avengers were like a big family. Even when they had a communal floor to hang out, pretty much all of them preferred to hang out in the husbands’s personal floor, watching movies or having team dinners in there (or breakfasts).

Bucky thought Steve was going to snap, wanting to spend more time with his husband. And sometimes the pair did spend some time together, alone, Steve usually going with Tony if he had to travel somewhere. They spend time together, yes, but Bucky thought his best friend was going to complain about his friends invading his home. However, sometimes it seemed like he (and Tony, too) needed someone to be there with them.

That’s why Bucky decided they needed to have a kid. 

They were already married for a _long_ time, clearly loved and adored each other, and the brunet knew they’d be amazing parents. He tried to say something in a subtle way, but didn’t quite work. 

“Hey, Stevie” he said one day, watching how his best friend cooked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know they sell your uniform as a costume? I saw a kid the other day wearing it. Isn’t it cute?”

The super soldier didn’t miss how Steve tensed, but didn’t know why. Was it because he remembered his performing days? They were funny, maybe a bit embarrassing, but not _that_ traumatising. 

“I guess” he finally said “, fans go crazy with these tings. Tony told me it’s called cosplay, or something”.

“Oh, okay. Children are specially fond of you, you know. I mean, adults can go _crazy_ , but it’s so cute looking at a mini you and-“

“Can you go one moment to the grocery store?” Steve suddenly asked, which was weird because: a) Steve hated to cut off someone while they were speaking and b) he knew Bucky didn’t get around really well yet. 

“Um… why?”

“Well, you know, I’m making dinner and I need lettuce, and we don’t have it. Can you go?”

“Sure” the ex-assassin said, frowning. He left for the grocery store, but he still was confused by Steve’s behaviour. He still was, a few hours later, when he couldn’t sleep and was in the living room, sitting on the sofa and staring blankly at the wall.

“Bucky, everything fine?” He heard, and then saw how Natasha walked in in some sweatpants and a shirt he knew was Tony’s. What the redhead had in stealing all of their clothes (his, too), Bucky still had to find out.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I… can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Everything okay?” She asked again, taking a seat beside him. 

“Well, you’ve been around more time than I have, at least in this century, so I wanted to ask something about Steve, and maybe Tony”.

“Is about their marriage? Don’t tell me it’s about their sex life, because Clint fell asleep one time on their couch and could hear them and he hasn’t stopped complaining about it. It’s been six years”. 

“Er… no, it’s not about that, but I’m going to tease Stevie about it. It’s about… well, kids” Natasha tensed, but Bucky decided to ignore that. He knew she wasn’t the motherly type girl “. I just, I see Tony and Steve so in love, and so great and happy together, and I think they’d be amazing parents. I tried to talk to Steve about it, mentioning how the children look up to him, but he cut me off and send me to the grocery store to buy lettuce. _Lettuce._ So… do you know what’s going on?

Natasha sighed, bringing her legs to her chest and hugging herself. 

“You shouldn’t have asked. It’s a really tender topic for them. For all of us”.

“Why?” He asked “Did they try and then couldn’t? Does any of them not want kids? Steve loved kids, but I still have to deeply know Tony…”

“Bucky” Natasha cut him off “, you don’t get it, because you don’t know it. But it’s a really… touchy subject, so don’t mention it, alright? Not to Tony, not to Steve. It’s been hard for them”. 

“Hard? What was it? Please, Natalia” he pleaded. He wanted to help Stevie, and Tony, too. Finally, Natasha looked into his eyes.

“Bucky, I’m going to tell you, but, first, you need to hold it together, and don’t recriminate them anything, you hear me?” Bucky nodded, worried “. Steve, and Tony too, hate talking about kids because… they have a kid”.

“What?” He asked, surprised. Natasha sighed, nodding “. I don’t get it, where is it?”

“First of all, it’s a he”.

“So Steve and Tony have a son. Where is he?”

“Not here, Bucky. Not with them”.

Bucky suddenly realised what that could mean, and instantly paled.

“Please, tell me he didn’t…”

“No. Listen, when Tony and Steve got married they decided to have a baby. With the help of Bruce, they had their son, who was biologically theirs”.

“So, he was Steve’s and also Tony’s? How is that possible?”

“Yes. It’s complicated to explain, Bucky, but they had a gorgeous baby boy, with Tony’s eyes and Steve’s nose. He was… he was precious”.

“What was his name?”

“Peter. Peter James”.

“James?” He asked, trying to ignore the lump that had formed in his throat. Natasha nodded.

“It was not only your name, but Tony’s best friend, too. James Rhodes”.

“Rhodey, yeah. So, they had Peter… what happened to him?”

“Well, the first year with Peter was a bless. He was an easy baby, and we’ve never saw Tony and Steve so happy. But then, when Peter was a year and a few months old, we were attacked. Badly. They got to us and Peter got injured. It made Steve and Tony realise they could not raise Peter, not without putting him in constant risk. They tried for a while, but things were getting worse. At the end, they took the hardest decision of their lives, and decided to give Peter out for adoption”. 

“What? Are you serious, they just gave their son away?”

“It was what seemed the best in that moment. It was hard on them, on all of us, but they pulled through. Peter was put into adoption when he was almost two years old. We haven’t heard from him since”.

“How old is he now?” Bucky asked.

“He must be fifteen, now”.

“Holy fuck” Bucky breathed, running a hand through his hair “. _Fuck._ And they don’t know what happened to Peter? I’ve seen Tony hack into security systems just for fun, how could they not?”

“They choose not to, Bucky. Loosing Peter was almost the end for them. Not as a couple, but as individuals. It took years for them to smile happily again, years to be themselves, and sometimes it’s still hard. Damn it, I knew Steve was being weird today”.

“Sorry” Bucky apologised.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. Steve and Tony didn’t tell you and, _yes,_ they’d be amazing parents. They were”. 

“And they don’t want to know about junior? Not even after thirteen years?”

“They fear it’d break them again. They didn’t want to give Peter away, Bucky, they _had_ to. They want him to be happy, but actually checking can be… dangerous”

“Right”

They stayed in silence, then. Natasha left after a few minutes, squeezing his shoulder as a goodbye, and Bucky went to bed, too. However, he couldn’t get out of his head the fact that Stevie _was_ already a _father_. He had a goddamn kid of his own out there, not knowing who his parents were. He… he was an Uncle, right? He had a nephew (because, _come on_ , Stevie’d make him the kid’s Uncle). Bucky was sure he would’ve loved being Peter’s Uncle. He tried to imagine the kid: He imagined a baby with big, puppy brown eyes, with Steve’s nose. He imagined him with soft curls, not blonde nor totally brunet. He imagined his smile, pure and innocent. He for sure was an amazing kid.

And he understood Tony and Steve. They wanted to protect their only child from any harm that could possibly be inflicted. It was normal for a parent to feel like that, right? And in their case they were right to do it, with all the enemies they had. Giving Peter up was a bit drastic, but he understood that, too. But, at the same time… he couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine the pain Steve must’d felt. Bucky knew he always dreamt of becoming a father, specially when he became Captain America, so, to have achieved that and then to have it taken away… how was Steve that strong? 

He acted normal, too. He hadn’t told Bucky about Peter, which hurt James’s feelings. Steve seemed so okay, and so did Tony… sure, it had been, what? Thirteen years since they last saw their kid? They for sure had accepted the fact that he was not with them anymore, but, still… how could they not talk about him?

 

He spent the next couple of days thinking about Peter. Probably because he hadn’t met him, nor lived the traumatic experience of giving him away, he didn’t truly get the “let’s not know anything about our kid” idea. He knew it could be hard, but not knowing about their child? That shit had to be harder.

Peter could be still in foster care, going from home to home, without any real family. Sure, he could’ve got adopted, too, but that only opened even more possibilities. He could be in a toxic family, even when he could be with a great family, too. They just didn’t know- and Bucky couldn’t begin to understand how Tony and Steve lived with the doubts, with not knowing what had happened with their baby boy. 

That’s why he knew he had to know about him. If the punk he had for a best friend and his fella didn’t want to know, then it was okay: only Bucky was going to.

He had to. He was aching to know if the kid was okay without his parents, his family. He was a teenager, now, full of questions about life. Bucky didn’t know if he had been adopted or not, and if he knew his parents weren’t the biological ones, if he had been picked up by another family. He wondered what his name was, now. 

He thought about asking for help. It’d be easier, and his therapist had told him it was a good idea to trust others and work as a team, other than in the field. At first he was going to ask Sam, because he didn’t know Peter, either, but he didn’t know if the guy even knew about him. Clint could not keep the secret, as much of a spy he was, and he didn’t know Thor, Loki or Bruce that well, and the latter seemed always nervous. Rhodey was also a big no, because he would tell Tony, and Wanda was too childish, still. And maybe Vision had in his programming something about Peter, but he’d tell Tony and Steve, too. Of course, the Superhusbands (as everyone called them) were a huge no. So, that left him with Natasha. 

He found her in the gym, punching some bags. He had noticed she had been tense in the conversation about Peter, and knew she was around when everything had happened. So, maybe, if he was lucky, she’d be willing to talk to him about Peter. Maybe she was going to help him, or, at least, she wouldn't tell Steve and Tony.

“Natalia” he called for her. She stopped and looked up to him, going for her bottle of water.

“James. What are you doing here? Want to train in your civilian clothes?” She asked, jokingly. Bucky shook slightly his head, getting closer to her.

“No, I came here for another reason. Peter”

Natasha tensed once again, leaving her bottle in the bench and grabbing a clean towel. 

“What about him?”

“I can’t stop thinking about him, Nat. Not since you told me about him”

“Well, it’s the same for everyone of us, big guy. The little one stayed in our minds, nobody has forgotten him”

“But you don’t want to know what happened to him, right?”

“I told you, Bucky. It hurts too much”

“I get it. Tony and Steve, they hurt because they don’t have their kid with them. They fear he’s way happier with another family. I fucking get it. But I can’t live without knowing more about him”

“No offence, but why do you care? You didn’t even meet him”

“He’s Stevie’s son. His only son. Thus, he’s my nephew. I’ve been caring about the punk since we were kids, I’m going to care about his kid just as much”

“Bucky…”

“Listen, I’m going to investigate. I want to know what happened to him. I came here to ask for your help, because _I know_ you must want to find out what happened to Peter, too” Natasha stayed silent, and Bucky sighed “. Okay, look, if you don’t want to, it’s okay. All I’m asking is for you to not tell Tony and Steve, please”

He turned around and started to leave. He was almost at the door when…

“Stop”

He turned again and looked at Natasha, who sighed and looked away.

“I miss Peter. He was the most amazing kid I’ve ever met. Extremely intelligent, talked in Russian to me, sometimes. I was teaching him”. She sighed again and looked at him in the eyes “. I miss him, so much. And I want to know if he’s okay. So, I’ll help you. But we won’t tell a word to his parents”

“Of course not”

“Amazing. We can look on the database of the Orphanage Peter went to, if you want to. It’s a good place to start”

“Okay” Bucky nodded. Natasha went to him, looking serious.

“Do you really think Tony and Steve don’t search about him because they fear he’s happier away from them?”

Bucky shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“I mean, I think it’s a good possibility… wouldn’t you fear that? They gave Peter away because they thought it was the best, but to know he’s actually better without them…”

“Yeah, it can hurt them” Natasha sighed “. Listen, tonight, after dinner, come to my floor. We’ll start looking”

“Sounds good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and liked what I decided to do. Now you guys see why I said Bucky was going to be key for this story. Reeeeally hope you guys like my idea, and the role he's going to play. 
> 
> PLEASE leave kudos AND comments! they really make my day and they motivate me to go on with this story!
> 
> See you guys soon! Bye!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Natasha start with their research
> 
> What happened with Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Next chapter is here!
> 
> So, really quick (and kind of important): I'm going on a trip on Thursday. I'll be with my choir for more than a week and then I'll be with my family. The trip is long, yes haha. Fortunately, I'm bringing my laptop with me, so the story will continue, don't worry guys. HOWEVER, I'm not sure if I'll have wifi -or at least, good wifi- with my choir, so next chapter can be later than usual. If so, sorry! I'm sure I'll have wifi, once I am with my family, so there's that. And I'm almost sure I'll have it with my choir, but I want to warn you guys. 
> 
> Aaaaanyways, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> And Please leave a comment and, if you can, kudos!

Bucky had had a hard time looking at Steve that evening. Of course, the blond didn’t notice. Bucky could be free from HYDRA, but he still was a trained assassin, so he knew how to pretend everything was fine. He hated lying to Steve, after all he had done for him (Tony, too). He ate his dinner as quickly as he could, without looking suspicious, and then left for Natasha’s floor. It wasn’t unusual for the heroes to hang out in the common floor (or, a lot of times, in the Penthouse) for a while more, after dinner, but Bucky was lucky enough, and that night everyone was pretty exhausted. And it wasn’t a movie night, or a game night, either, so everyone left pretty quickly. When he arrived to Natasha’s floor, the spy was already there, gesturing for him to sit. 

“So” she said, gesturing to a folder she had on the coffee table “, I gathered everything I could find about the Orphanage, before dinner”

“Good. What was called?”

“Mercy Home for Children. The person who was in charge of his adoption is called Molly McCarter. She was a nice woman”

“Okay. Are we trying to call them, or…?”

“And tell themwhat, that we’re going to adopt? We don’t even know if Peter’s still there, Bucky. Maybe he has gone to a foster family, maybe he has been adopted”

“So, what’s your idea?”

“Hack into the database, obviously. Peter’s data has to be from thirteen years ago, but if we’re lucky, we’ll find something”

“Then we can do that right now, can’t we?”

“Sure” she smiled, almost like she was enjoying it. Knowing her, she probably was. She opened her computer, ready to work.

“Er… maybe I’m wrong, but wouldn’t it be easier if we used FRIDAY?”

“It’ll be easier, but Tony can realise we’ve been doing something, and I’d rather keep him in the dark, for a while”

“Alright”

“Okay, so…” she mumbled, working on her computer with an almost maniac expression on her face. After a couple of minutes, she smiled, victorious “. I’m in”

“Really?”

“Yeah. This was way too easy, so… okay, let’s start looking. Peter went away when he was a year and a half, in mid December… let’s search” she did some other work Bucky didn’t truly understand. He was working on catching up on the newest tech, but he knew Natasha’s skills went over the common person, so, for the moment, he didn’t even try to understand “. Here!”

“You found him?”

“Yeah. It’s, like, his card… it shows his name, his birthday, his physical characteristics… common stuff”

“Nothing about his parents?”

“Nope. There’s nothing about them, and nothing about the place Peter was born, either”

“So, basically, there’s no links to his past”

“It’s what Tony and Steve wanted. This way, no one can trace Peter to them”

Bucky nodded. Yeah, it was a little bit paranoid, but he understood. If people knew Peter was the biological son of Captain America and Iron Man, they could’ve adopted him just to show off, and that’s not what a kid truly deserved. His nephew deserved to be loved and appreciated, not showed off like some kind of trophy. Plus, his best friend and his husband had sent Peter away to keep him safe, and that meant no one could know he was their son.

“Well, what does it say?”

“Well… there’s a few informs, just talking about his first weeks at Mercy Home for Children… he had a hard time adapting, apparently. It says he missed his Dads too much…”

Bucky sighed, feeling bad for his nephew.

“But he was really little, right? The younger they are, the better they get used to new environments”

“Yes, but Peter was too smart for his own age. His father is Tony, he’s a genius by nature. Here it reads that had a few tantrums, which is weird, because he barely had one, at home. It got better after a month and a half, and he got used to the Orphanage… he also was in the e.r a couple of times, but nothing too serious, and… oh”

“What?” Bucky asked, worried about Peter.

“Peter was adopted” she said, sighing “, when he was twenty two months old”

“Oh… well, he left that place soon”

“Looks like it, yes”

“By whom?”

“Richard and Mary Parker… I can’t help but find those names familiar, but I don’t know why, right now. Anyway, here it says that they were a young couple from Queens, New York. Young, and well positioned. There’s an interview…” she stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, reading “, she couldn’t have children, so they decided to adopt. Here, read. This is their initial interview”

Bucky leaned over to read it.

“Richard and Mary Parker… married recently” he murmured “, they were both scientist, apparently. They had just bought an apartment and wanted to adopt a baby because Mary was unable to conceive… they honestly seem nice”

“Yes” Natasha answered, taking the computer once again, and opening other folders “. In their first visit, Peter caught their attention. They said he was an adorable child, gorgeous as well. He seemed smart, and more developed than the usual two year old, mentally speaking. They made a couple more visits, and then they decided to adopt him. The orphanage realised a couple of interviews and approved their house, and then they took Peter with them to his house in Queens…”

“What name did they choose for him?”

“Well… he kept the ones he already had. There’s a note that reads that it was better for Peter. Being that smart, at almost two, it was wiser to keep his names. They also say, in this interview, that they felt like it was a way for Peter to have something from his past, from his origins. However… they added a name, Benjamin, and gave him their last names”

“So, Peter James Benjamin Parker. Is that it?”

“Yes”

Bucky nodded, repeating the name in his head. He thought about Steve and Tony, and what they’d think about this new information. They’d be happy for Peter, he was sure. They wanted him to have a home, and a family, and the Parkers seemed nice. However, Bucky understood it was bittersweet. Richard and Mary Parker were going to live the life once destined to Tony and Steve, as Peter’s proud parents. 

“We have to search about them” he said, eager to know more about his nephew.

“Yes, that’s a good plan, James. But it’s so late already, and tomorrow I have to train some new agents. How about you come here tomorrow, after dinner? And we can keep searching”

“Sounds good”

 

Next day, they were back at it, after their movie night with the rest with the Avengers. Bucky didn’t even watch the movie, thinking about Peter. He wished, more than anything, that the Parkers had given him a good life, full of love and happiness. If he had to be away from his parents, at least he could be happy away from them.

Natasha had caught his nervous gaze a couple of times, and looked at him serious, telling him to relax a little bit, and tone it down. After the movie had ended, they all retrieved to their floors. Bucky went to his, but, after a couple of minutes, he went to Natasha’s. Just as the day before, the super spy was waiting for him. 

They spent the next few hours searching and searching, but the Parkers had a very private life. They had a few articles about some science discovery, but other than that, they didn’t find too much. Until…

“Oh my God, no” Natasha whispered, freezing. Bucky was reading -now in his own laptop- some information they had left about the Orphanage, and looked up when he heard her say that.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. She turned around her laptop, and Bucky gasped when he read what was on the screen “. Richard and Mary are dead?” 

“Apparently so” Natasha said, and, to Bucky’s surprise, there was a little bit of emotion, there “. A plane accident, it says in here”

“When?” 

“Well… more than ten years ago” she whispered. Bucky ran a hand through his face.

“That means that Peter was… what? Four? Five?”

“Four” Natasha whispered, looking at the date “. _Fuck_ ”

“ _Fuck_ , indeed. He was an orphan, _again_ , and this time his adoptive parents had died, he… he was alone. Nat, where did he go?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t say. God, that’s why we could not find anything about them: they’ve been dead the last ten years”

“We have to find Peter, and fast. Please”

“Yes, of course. Now that we know they’re dead, we can search for something about it… I don’t know, articles, all that stuff. They were known professionals in their work field, maybe some papers wrote something about them”

“Yes, it’s a good possibility. Okay, let’s check”

They started searching again, now knowing they had to search for the Parker’s deaths, as sad as it was. They did find some articles, although they didn’t talk too much about their personal lives, focusing on their jobs and what a great loss they were for the science world. Natasha was about to give up, and think about another ways of tracing Peter, when Bucky froze, just like her a few minutes prior. 

“Nat?”

“Yes?”

“Is this… is this Peter?” He asked, voice trembling. Natasha went by his side and looked at the computer, and then she froze, too. 

Bucky had found an article about the Parker’s death, but, unlike the others, it had some bits of their personal lives, and that included a pic with their only son, Peter Parker. It was a cute picture, and it seemed like they were celebrating something -Thanksgiving, maybe. Mary and Richard were smiling to the camera, Peter in the middle of them. He also had a smile on his pretty little face. Natasha actually had to blink fast, because her eyes had decided to get teary, all of the sudden. 

Her nephew was beautiful. He still had big, brown puppy eyes that could light up the moodiest of moods. His nose and smile were just the same as she remembered, and the latter was almost an exact copy of Tony’s. His hair was shorter than it had been the last time she’d saw him, although it still had some curls on it. The colour was not exactly brunet, it was more of a light brown, but, Peter was adorable. He was… he was truly beautiful. He probably was four, when the picture had been taken.

“It’s Peter” she whispered, brushing a hand under her eyes to dry them off “. Oh my God, he’s gorgeous…”

“He’s a beautiful kid” Bucky smiled, not being able to keep his eyes off of his nephew “. He’s just like I pictured”

“He has barely changed. He had more curls, when he was a baby, but his hair is shorter, here”

Bucky nodded, both of them looking at Peter in silence for a few more minutes. The kid seemed happy, in those moments. That was good, right?

“The article” Bucky finally said “ says what we’ve already read. They only mention Peter at the end, to say that Richard and Mary leave behind a beautiful four year old son. They ask everyone to keep him on their prayers”

“Nothing about where he went to?”

“No. Maybe they didn’t even know”

“But we have to. If there was no one to take care of Peter, then he could’ve gone to foster care, and that could go really bad”

“We’ll keep searching, Nat. Listen, did any of them have close family? Parents, or siblings…”

“Mary had a sister, and his parents were alive, and Richard had no parents, but did have a brother…”

“Then we can search about them. Think about it: there’s a possibility they took Peter in, to keep him from going to an orphanage”

“I mean, it could be. We’ve got nothing to loose, so we can look at it”

“Alright”

“You take Richard Parker, I’ll take Mary”

“Sounds good” Bucky nodded, knowing he’ll work better with just one person to look after. 

“Mary’s family didn’t take him in” Natasha said, after almost an hour of searching.

“And Richard brother’s name doesn’t appear, here. Maybe we’ll have to search somewhere”

“Yeah” Natasha sighed, stretching to calm her sore muscles “. We can go tomorrow morning, I have nothing to do”

“Sounds good. Then I’ll go to bed. It’s late, and we’ll have work to do, tomorrow”

“Sure” Natasha smiled. Bucky smiled in return and left for his room, uneasy about the most recent discovery about Peter. His nephew being an orphan again… it was just _so_ unfair. He had lost his biological parents in a desperate try of protection, but death still found him. 

What if he was alone? What if he was always changing foster families, not really knowing his place in the world? What if Peter needed his Dads, more than ever? The thought of his little nephew, alone and helpless, made him tremble. But he was sure of something: he was going to help Peter… and he was not alone. 

 

Natasha was good, Bucky had to give her that. They had discovered that the name of Richard’s brother was Benjamin Parker, and he was married to a woman named May. Thankfully, they did took Peter in, so he was not alone, or lost in foster care. He wasn’t adopted by them, but they had his guardianship. Peter moved into their apartment, still in Queens, and had started school just a year after.

Bucky and Natasha spent weeks working on Peter’s case. He had attended a pretty good elementary school in Queens, and an equally good middle school. He stood out from a really young age, and was quickly identified as a young genius. His Uncle and Aunt had been asked to skip Peter some grades, but they had refused. 

He was a good kid, in elementary and middle school, not getting into too much trouble, and being a great child. He was a pretty normal kid. They got a few more photos, of yearbooks and the school’s archives. It was a pretty normal life, and he was healthy almost all of the time -he had had pneumonia when he was younger, but other than that: he was fine.

Peter was fine.

Then, he’d gone to high school, this time to a really prestigious one. They discovered Peter had made it to Midtown High School, a school made for really smart kids, kind of young geniuses. He was at the top of his class, and had participated in some academic activities. However… they also discovered that tragedy hadn’t just forgotten about the Parker family. Benjamin Parker was dead, after a robbery gone wrong, and now it was just May and Peter, which wasn’t totally good. 

Natasha kept silent about that, but Bucky knew how tough the whole thing could be. He remembered how difficult it was for Stevie and his Mom, Sarah, he remembered doing some small jobs to help them out a the end of the month, he remembered staying with Steve while he was sick in bed, because Sarah had to be working…

And the world just had become scarier, and even more expensive. And Peter… well, he was a genius kid. As much as his Aunt could care and love him (at least Bucky hoped she did), Peter needed more things than the usual kid. He needed incentives to his intellectual, he needed motivation, challenges… if the kid was anything like Tony, he’d be fidgeting constantly, irking with the need of creating, of learning… Peter was starting his sophomore year of high school, and he was just going to start needing more and more things. 

They hadn’t made contact with him yet, although Bucky had gotten close enough to take some pictures of him. It had been tougher than he had imagined, because he just wanted to get the kid, to bring him back to his parents, but: he knew he couldn’t. 

Yeah, Peter was a perfectly normal kid. He was small, and short and scrawny, but that was expected. He had nothing of Steve’s serum on his veins, and before he got it, Steve was just as small as Tony, if not smaller. So their kid was not going to be too tall. Still, even when he wasn’t the tallest, Peter was still a beautiful kid, with soft light brown curls and beautiful and still Bambi-like brown eyes. His smile was precious, and he seemed like a positive, yet still dorky, kiddo. However… something was not quite right. 

“Nat” he called her, frowning. Natasha went by his side, looking at his computer. They were in Natasha’s floor, because it had turned into their unofficial base.

“Yes?”

“Come and look at this… this two pictures” he asked”, Peter changed completely. Puberty doesn’t do these type of things, not normally”

“More concerning is this… look” she said, walking to her laptop. Bucky followed her, watching the video she was showing him. He saw how a car was going to crash against a bus full of people. All of the sudden, a figure dressed in red and blue stopped the car, put it on the ground and swinged away. Literally. Swinged. Away. 

“What the actual fuck…”

“I think it’s Peter”

“What?!”

“I’ve been studying his movements for a while, now. Bucky, I think this is our nephew”

“How? You told me Steve chose to not let the baby have the serum”

“Then he got super strength from somewhere else. He’s also incredibly fast, and that web he just shot? That’s some weird shit. He calls himself Spiderman… Dork”

“We have to investigate. Being our nephew or not, if we don’t make sure he’s not a problem, someone else will do, and it won’t be as pretty”

“Yeah”

So they got to work. They started to investigate to see if Peter was Spiderman or not and, turns out: he was. Bucky wanted to slam his head against a wall, because: seriously? First Stevie getting into fights, now his son? His best friend had created a copy of himself, and Bucky was getting too old for that shit, to be honest. 

“You know, on Pete’s first birthday” Nat told him when they had confirmed it”, I joked with Steve about Peter becoming an Avenger when he was older… and now he’s a superhero. This damn kid…”

“As punk as Stevie” Bucky scoffed “. Honestly, what were the possibilities of Peter becoming a superhero? And he was away from them!”

“Well, it’s still in Peter’s genes, being a superhero. Even when he didn’t have any type of serum, both of his parents are brave, reckless, stubborn, and generous. Peter didn’t stand a chance”

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his face.

“I know, but… well, this changes things. This complicates things…”

“How so? If anything, this… this kind of makes things easier. Peter is like us: Tony and Steve can get to him easier”

“Wow, wait” Bucky stopped her “. We searched for him, but it doesn’t mean we’re going to tell his parents. They don’t wish to know about Peter, they chose not to”

“I know, but Peter being a superhero…”

“We can look over him, Nat, but… I don’t think it’s fair to tell Steve and Tony all of this information, specially if they’re not ready. And we don’t know if Peter… if he wants them back”

Natasha bit her bottom lip, nodding. Both knew it was true. They had spent the last few weeks investigating about Peter, and getting to know him. They felt close to the teenager, even if they didn’t know them (or, in Natasha’s case, didn’t remember), but truth was: Peter knew nothing about this investigation, and they couldn’t just go to him and tell him about everything. Too overwhelming. 

“So, what do we do?”

“Well, as much as we can hate it… we shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> Now Bucky and Natasha know what happened to Peter, but, the main question is, what will they do with the information?
> 
> Please read my note above, to clarify a doubt about the posting schedule, and please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Love you all! Byeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Nat and Bucky have discovered what was Peter's fate... what's gonna happen?
> 
>  
> 
> And maybe Tony and Steve have their own suspicions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I got wifi! Really happy about that. And I found time to upload, so, yay!
> 
> I really hope you guys looooove this chapter, please leave kudos and COMMENTS because I love them and they motivate me SO much

“I’m telling you, they’re hooking up”

Steve coughed into his coffee, almost spitting it out. He coughed a little bit more and looked disapprovingly at his husband, who looked back at him, amused.

“ _Tony_ ”.

“What? They’re grown ups, let them have their fun. We do it, it’s amazing, let’s wish for our friends to have the same luck”

“I just don’t know what has happened for you to think Bucky and _Nat_ , of all people, are hooking up”

“They’ve been spending an awful lot of time with each other”

“So? I spent a lot of time training with Thor, you spend your days locked in the lab with Bruce. Are we hooking up with them?”

“Uh, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, darling, but” he raised his left hand, showing off his ring “, we’re married, and not cheating on each other. Nat and James, however, are both single and ready to min-“

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence”

“What’s the problem? Honey, I know you’re protective of Buck, but he’s fine. He deserves some happiness, too. And stop being a prude. You surely are not inside the bedroom”

He wiggled his eyebrows towards him, making his husband blush and take a sip of his coffee. 

“Okay, whatever. I just… I want to believe Bucky’d told me if they started hooking up”

“Okay, as much as I know it’s not the same situation, you didn’t tell James about us until he was here for a while. Maybe he doesn’t want you to get worried”

Steve hummed, thinking about Tony’s words. He was right about believing something was happening, because they had been acting strange.

“I don’t think they’re hooking up. I’ve seen Nat flirt, and I’ve seen her actually interested in someone. This is not it. However…”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, interested. He rounded the table and sat in it, next to Steve. The blond stood up and put himself between Tony’s legs, hugging the smaller man to him and resting his hands on his lower back.

“They have been acting weird. I think they’re up to something…”

“You think?”

“Yeah. Don’t know what, though…”

“So, what are you going going to do?”

“I… I’ll let them be, for now. Bucky seems okay, and maybe I have to give him some space. I can’t be overlooking him constantly, I have to let him live his life”

“That’s a good idea, babe. You’re helping him a lot, but it’s a good idea to give him a little bit of space”

Steve nodded, kissing Tony with love. The brunet smiled and hummed against his lips, both arms going around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

“Are you guys decent? I hear kisses and I’m far too traumatised”

“Clint, for fuck’s shake” Sam groaned, stepping into the kitchen. Tony and Steve broke away and the genius hoped off the table just in time for Clint to step in. Slowly, all of the team filled the room, which explained why they had a large table in a place designed just for two. Privacy didn’t exist in that Tower.

“Why are we having a spontaneous reunion at the Penthouse?” Tony asked curiously, sitting next to his husband now. Almost all of the heroes shrugged at the same time, and Steve noticed two of the team were missing.

“Where are Nat and Buck?” He asked. Just as he said it, both of them got into the room.

“Well, this seems like an improvised reunion. What did we miss?” She asked, sitting next to Bruce. Bucky chose to take the spot next to Steve’s, sighing as he sat down. 

“Where we you two?”

“Out in the city” she simply said, shrugging. Steve tried not to sigh, and let the other heroes fall into conversations. They were adjusting to Loki being there, which was great. However, Steve was worried.

_Yes,_ he thought Bucky and Natasha were up to something. And, _yes_ , he wanted to give his best friend more space for him to feel comfortable. But… since a few weeks back, something in Bucky had changed. He seemed more distant, he was always up to something. And it wasn’t like he was up to something bad-Steve knew he wasn’t. Still, something had changed in their relationship, all of the sudden. It had started when Bucky talked to him about the kids in Avengers costumes, and… oh, God. Oh dear dear God-

“You know” he suddenly said, looking at his best friend. He didn’t meet his eyes, and Tony gripped his tight, where he was resting his hand “. Oh my God, you know about…”

Bucky finally looked at him, trying to mask how guilty he truly was.

“I don’t know what you mean, Stevie” he whispered. Of course, he did know: Steve was talking about Peter, or at least Bucky thought so. But it wasn’t fair for him to be mad at Bucky for finding out: for fuck’s shake, he was his best friend. He _had_ to know about his nephew.

“You perfectly do” Steve told him, serious and harsh “. That’s why you’ve been avoiding me, that’s why you’ve been acting weird. You. Know”.

“Stevie…”

“Who told him?” He asked, looking at the other heroes. They all had a surprised expression on their face, except Wanda (who actually didn’t know about Peter) and Loki, who had heard only what Thor had told him. He didn’t know enough about the kid to talk about him- as much as Thor loved Peter, it was hard for him to talk about the kid.

“Who told him about what?” Wanda asked to anybody who wanted to answer her. Everyone ignored her, focusing their eyes on Steve, who was looking angrier each second.

“Who told him?” Steve asked again, this time in his Captain America voice, demanding the truth.

“I did” Natasha finally said, and Steve would’ve lied if he said he was surprised. Of course, _of course_ it was her. It explained why Bucky and her were close, all of the sudden.

“Why?” He cried. Yes, he wasn’t surprised: but he was hurt. He thought the days of Natasha lying to him had disappeared, but he clearly was wrong. Tony kissed his shoulder to try to calm him down, but he seemed hurt, too.

“Because I was worried!” Bucky finally snapped “Because I wanted to know what the hell was happening. Honestly? When I found out you and Tony were married I was happy for you guys. You make an amazing couple, and I thought… I think you’d be amazing parents” he confessed. Steve gasped, and Tony opened his mouth, surprised “. That’s why I started to talk about fucking kid’s costumes that day, because I wanted to talk to you about it. But you cut me out almost immediately, and I was worried. Natasha caught me when I was in the common area, thinking about it, and she asked me what was wrong. I begged her to tell me what was happening, then. And, yes, she told me. But don’t get mad at her, alright? It was my own fault, I wanted to know. Actually, I think I deserved to know”

“Bucky, it’s complicated, alright? I didn’t want you to think bad about us…”

“And that’s why you decided I didn’t deserve to know you two had a son?” He exclaimed. Wanda gasped. 

“You had a son? Where is he?”

“We gave him up for adoption” Tony said, voice harsh “, when he was eighteen months old. It was incredibly hard for us, but it was for his safety. We were attacked almost every week, people were going after him. We were protecting him”

“What was his name?” The witch asked in a whisper.

“Peter” Steve answered for his husband “, Peter James Stark-Rogers. He was… he was perfect”

“I deserved to know about my nephew” Bucky said, again “, I wanted to know about everything you went trough. This is fucking big”

“I know, I’m sorry. Truly. But talking about Peter has always been hard, Bucky”

Bucky sighed, nodding. He knew that, he’d imagined so, too. But, still… it hurt to know Steve had not told him anything.

“Nat told me you don’t know anything about him”

“Last thing we knew was from thirteen years ago” Tony said, grabbing Steve’s hand “, and as much as we want to know things, we decided it’s better if we don’t”

“Don’t you wish to know more about this child of yours?” Loki asked, surprised “It’s your offspring, how could you not?”

“We want to, Loki” Steve explained “, but…”

“You’re afraid” Sam said “, you don’t want to find out something you don’t like”

“And it’s easier this way, too” Tony revealed “, if we pretend… if we pretend a part of us is not out there in the world, not having a clue of who we are”

“Buck, I’m sorry” Steve apologised again, “I get it if you hate me…”

“I don’t hate you, you punk. I get why you guys did what you did”

“Then why you’ve been avoiding me, Bucky?”

Bucky lowered his head, and looked briefly at Natasha, who only nodded towards him. The super soldier sighed and looked at the husbands.

“I’ve been avoiding you because I kind of feel guilty. I’ve been doing something you may not like”

“Bucky…” Steve started to say, worried “, what did you do?”

“I get you don’t want to know about Peter. But I’ve been protecting you all of my life, punk. I feel that sense of protectiveness, alright? So I had to know more about him”

“Bucky…” both of Peter’s parents whispered, shaking their heads. Bucky sighed and nodded.

“I searched for him. I wanted to know about him. I’m sorry”

Silence settled in the room. Everyone -except Bucky and Natasha- were surprised by his words, specially the people who had met Peter. They’d been dying to know more about him since the moment his parents let him go, but they had respected Steve and Tony’s wishes, and had not looked up anything about him. To know Bucky had done it… they didn’t know how to feel. The redhead of he group sighed, then.

“I helped him” she finally said. All of the eyes in the room went to her then, and Bucky felt grateful for her actions. He needed someone to support his actions, and his decisions. 

“Nat” Bruce said, clearly affected by all of it “… why?”

“Because I miss Peter, Bruce. I wanted to know if he’s okay, so I helped James”. 

The room fell silent for a few minutes once more, tension growing more and more. Bucky felt horrible. He didn’t want to hurt Steve, or Tony. The plan was for them to not know about his investigation, to keep an eye on Peter just by himself, helped (maybe) by Natasha. Steve and Tony weren’t ready, and now they knew…

“Did you find something?” Steve finally asked. Bucky looked at him, surprised, and discovered his best friend was looking at him intensely, desire to know about his son burning in his eyes. 

“Yes” the brunet nodded, knowing it was stupid to lie “. We found him, we know… we know what happened to him. Where he is today, and how”

Steve drew out a shaky breath, putting his head between his hands. Tony stroke his back gently, looking quite affected, too.

“We’re sorry” Natasha said “, we know it wasn’t our call. We didn’t respect your wishes”.

“It’s okay” Steve mumbled “, it’s okay. We can’t ask all of you to not look anything. He was your nephew, it’s normal for you to want to know something about him, after all of this time” he raised his head, eyes locking with Bucky’s “. Is he…?”

“He’s okay” Bucky nodded “, he seems like quite the kiddo”

“Steve, I’m sorry” Tony told him, squeezing the blond’s shoulder. Then, he looked at Bucky “. Whatever you found? I want to know”

“Tony” Natasha called him ”, are you sure?”

“I’ve been in the dark for thirteen years, Nat. I’ve been scared, and worried, since we gave him away. But I’m done feeling this way. I want to know if he’s happy, I want to… I want to see my son again”. 

“Me, too” Steve whispered, shocking everyone. 

“Punk, you serious?”

“Yeah. Tony’s right, I’m done feeling this way. It’s been thirteen years, I need to know something, so… show us”

Bucky nodded, still a little bit unsure.

“Can we be there, too?” Rhodey asked timidly.

“Don’t see why not” Tony shrugged “, you all loved Peter, and if those two know, you’re all in your right to do it, too”

“Then it’s a good idea to move this to the living room” Natasha suggested. They all nodded and went there. There was just enough space for everybody, and Tony found himself (once again) thinking about how the Penthouse was constantly invaded. Bucky and Natasha stood up, and went to the TV “. FRIDAY, prepare the P.J folder”

“Of course, Miss Romanoff”

“Okay, where do we start…” Bucky muttered. He sighed and looked at his best friend and his husband“. Where do you want us to start? It’s your kid”

“From the moment we gave him up, maybe” Tony said “, so we know what happened to him in chronological order”

“Alright. Well, when you gave him up he went into the orphanage as Peter James, without last names”

“Yeah, we asked for that. We didn’t want anyone tracing him, or doing anything to him” Steve explained.

“Yeah, Nat told me that much. They took good care of him, don’t worry. However, he didn’t last long, there. He was adopted when he was twenty two months old, four months after you gave him up”

“He” Natasha continued, ignoring the looks of shock of the husbands “ was adopted by a young couple, the Parkers. She couldn’t have children, so they decided to adopt. They visited some orphanages and finally found Peter. In the interview they said they fell in love with him instantly, and decided to take him home. So Peter became their legal son”

“His name stayed almost the same. He kept Peter and James, because his adoptive parents thought he needed to have something from where he came from. Also, because Peter was already almost two years old. Changing his name at that age could’ve been confusing. So, he became Peter James Benjamin Parker”

“We think Benjamin is for the adoptive father’s, brother, Benjamin Parker”

“So he was adopted by the Parkers. And then what?” Steve asked.

“Well, they moved to an apartment in Queens, so Peter didn’t move cities” Natasha informed them “. He was happy with them, and they raised him until he was four. Then, they dropped him off at Richard’s brother house and went to a business trip”

“Sadly” Bucky continued “, their plane crashed and both died. Peter became an orphan when he was four years old”

“Holy fuck” Clint whispered, running a hand trough his face. 

“What happened then?” Tony asked, fighting hard to keep his voice even “, did he went into the system?”

“No. In his will, Richard asked his brother to take care of Peter, and Ben agreed. So Ben Parker, and his wife May became Peter’s legal guardians. They raised him more than Richard and Mary Parker did, without having asked for a kid” Bucky explained. 

“Is Peter still with them?” Bruce asked. Both of them nodded.

“Yeah, they raised him. However… a few months ago, Ben was shot and killed in a robbery gone wrong” Natasha explained, and then whispered “. Peter was with him when it happened. Apparently, Ben vanished in his arms, or at least that’s what the informs say”

“No, no, no, no” Steve mumbled “. This is why we gave him up, so he didn’t have to live through shit like this”

“Stevie, this is the real world” Bucky tried to explain to him “, as much as you want to protect him, shit is still going to happen. By giving him up you protected him from your enemies, but there’s still bad people out there who are just not interested in you”

“Is my nephew okay?” Thor asked in a soft tone. 

“He is, or at least it seems like it. Now it’s just May Parker and him, but they’re doing fine” Natasha said.

“Tell us more about him” Tony begged, eyes shinning. 

“Well, for what we could gather, he inherited your brains. It was something we already knew when he was a baby, but now he’s, like, a certified genius “. Natasha explained to him “, the schools he went to asked numerous times to his guardians if he wanted to skip a grade, but they always refused. He has won many Science Fairs and similar competitions. He’s now starting his Sophomore year of High School in Midtown High School, otherwise known as Midtown School of Science and Technology”

“I’ve heard of it” Bruce intervened “, is a really prestigious school, for genius kids. It’s really hard to get into, I think. They’ve called me to talk there, and I actually went a few times. It’s a really nice place”

“So there’s a possibility you were there when Peter was, too?” 

“No, Tones, sorry. Last time I went was like four years ago”

“Well, smaller punk got into Midtown with a scholarship, apparently” Bucky informed them “, he was a part of the robotic club and band, and also did some debate. At the end of junior year he decided to leave robotic club and band, but kept his position in the debate club of Midtown. His reports are pretty good”

“He seems like an amazing kid. A little bit nerdy, and definitely a dork, but overall a really great kid. Also healthy”

Steve and Tony smiled at each other then. Their son was okay, he was a normal kid attending high school. A genius, yes, but _normal_.

“There’s something else, though” Bucky intervened. He had doubted about saying anything, but ultimately decided it was a good idea “. If it’s okay with you, we’re going to show you a picture. Is it okay?”

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. They seemed to converse with just their eyes for a moment, but finally nodded to Bucky. The brunet nodded back and went to the TV, clicking in the PJ folder. He then went to pictures and clicked in one more.

“Peter is the one with the nerdy t-shirt under his cardigan, obviously” Natasha said, smiling fondly at the image. Peter was with his mates from the debate club, in some picture the high school had released after a competition. He seemed happy, smiling widely at the camera. He was a little bit short, with messy curls (the same ones he had as a baby), eyes big and brown. 

“Oh my God, he’s the most beautiful thing I ever saw” Steve whispered, eyes teary. Tony nodded beside him, his expression a copy of Steve’s. 

“He’s gorgeous”

“Okay, as precious Peter can be, we want you to look at him, alright?” Natasha asked them “. What do you see?”

“Well, he’s a little bit small” Clint said “really skinny, too. You could call him scrawny”

“Exactly” Bucky agreed “. This was around November of last year, alright? Now, recently it was myself who took this picture” he put another one on the screen. It showed a more grown-up Peter. He still had wavy hair, but it was combed back with hair gel. He was taller, and had filled himself, with big shoulders and a body that wasn’t scrawny any more. He seemed fit, still a little bit short, but with some muscles there. His face had matured, and he was looking at one side, smiling while he walkedtrough his campus. He wore some brown pants and the sweatshirt of his school, the dork. 

“Puberty hit him hard, huh?” Sam asked, amused. The kid was so much older than in the old picture he had seen of him, but Sam still could see some characteristics of that baby, and, most importantly: he could see both, Tony and Steve, in him. 

“It’s not ‘puberty’. We looked at it, it basically happened overnight” Bucky told him “. There’s more, but don’t freak out”. 

They put on the video of Spiderman. Steve recognised him immediately.

“That’s… Spiderman, isn’t it? Fury has told me about him. He’s interesed in the guy, wants me to train him”

“His abilities seem in fact remarkable. He truly has strength” Thor observed. Bucky sighed and exchanged looks with Natasha. 

“It’s Peter” the redhead revealed.

“What?” Tony asked, Steve gaping in surprise, squeezing his husband’s hand almost too hard.

“We’ve investigated, it’s Peter” Bucky reassured them “. And no, Steve, it’s not because of the serum. We don’t know what it was, but it’s not because of you”

“But Spiderman had powers” Rhodey said “, he’s a… what?”

“A superhuman, we believe” Natasha answered “, but we don’t know for sure. What we know is that he has been Spiderman for at least half a year. He helps the little guy, and majorly works in Queens”

“So you’re telling me my son is a vigilante…?” Steve asked, clearly worried. His best friend nodded, sympathetic.

“Yeah, punk, he is”

“He did become a superhero, huh?” Natasha said, trying to joke about it. She knew Steve and Tony were way too tense, and she wanted them to relax a bit. 

“We put him in adoption to avoid things like this” Tony whispered, ignoring her “, and now he’s… Spiderman”

“Tony, are you okay?” Rhodey asked, worried. The genius sighed, running a hand trough his hair.

“I don’t know. We gave Peter up so he could live a normal life. But this? He was left an orphan at four, watched his Uncle die at, what? Fourteen? And is a freaking superhero at fifteen”

“If it was in his destiny there’s nothing you could’ve done to prevent it, my friend Tony. I predicted to him greatness, and I already said it: he had the soul of a warrior, and the gentleness of a prince, and I meant it. Peter was always destined to be big, to be a hero”

“That doesn’t help” Steve muttered. Loki coughed lightly then, gaining all of their attention.

“If I may speak, I must tell you my brother is right. We, as Gods, can see the greatness in people. As much as it can pain me to say this, all of the people in this room have it. And, Peter… I never met him, yet I can feel power by just looking at his picture. Thor is right: he has the soul of a warrior, and what seems the gentleness of a prince worth of Asgard. He’s a remarkable misgardian, in all honesty. It was his destiny to become a hero, therefore, he was going to be one, adopted or not”

“They’re right” Sam said “, I think we can trust their words. They know more than us, they’re _Gods_ ”

“Still hurts” Tony sighed “. It hurts to know we could’ve raised him…”

“Tony” Vision intervened, definitely startling the billionaire. Fuck, he hadn’t even spoke in all that time, he didn’t even remember he was in the room “, I assure you giving him away was the right thing to do. He was in danger when you decided to put him into adoption, and he has lived a fairly good life. Now, who knows if he would’ve become Spiderman if he was raised here”

“I don’t care about Spiderman, I care about him” 

“If it was his destiny” Wanda told him, softly “, then you couldn’t do anything about it”

“Tony, don’t go tormenting yourself” Natasha said, firmly “, same goes for you, Steve”

“Now what?” Clint asked then” Now that we know about him…”

“Well, we can think of looking over him. It’s what Bucky and I had thought” Natasha suggested. Bucky sighed, looking away briefly before directing his eyes to his best friend and Tony. It was time to be completely honest, it was time to confess something he had done a few days prior. 

“I’ve met him”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Hope you guys loved it as much as I did! And please don't kill me lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Again, PLEASE leave kudos and COMMENTS because I love them and they motivate me SO much! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has said something that is going to change everything, forever...
> 
> How will Steve and Tony react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technically, this chapter was going to be posted tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself and decided to post it today! So, I hope you're happy about that, lmao.
> 
> Anyways, I know you want to know what happens next, after the cliffhanger, so... I'll let you read. Of course, as always, don't forget to leave kudos and Comments! Always greatly appreciated.

_ _ _ “I’ve met him”. _

 

_ **** _

 

The room fell silent. Natasha frowned, tilting her head.

“You…what? You didn’t tell me this, Bucky”.

“I know” the ex assassin whispered. Steve went to his side, grabbing his forearm. His eyes were looking directly into his, burning with unasked questions.

“How?” He asked, weak “When?”

“It… it was just a few days ago. I wanted to see how he was, make sure he’s okay. After we found out he’s a vigilante… I just had to. The plan was to observe him for a while, but things took on a different path. I, um… filmed it”.

“Really?” Bruce asked, surprised. Bucky nodded, looking at his best friend in an apologetic manner. Almost all of them had a micro-camera on their suits, Tony’s idea, of course. It served as feed for the mission’s debrief.

“I followed Peter, a few days ago. Just to take some pictures of him, and to see if he truly was okay. After we discovered the whole vigilante thing I was worried about him. And then, when I decided to approach him, I started to record".

Tony sighed, running a hand trough his face. If he remembered correctly, Bucky’s camera was in his jacket, so, him being taller than Peter… it’d give him a perfect view of his son. So…

“I need to see him” Hi said “Give me the footage, James”.

“Give us the footage” Steve also said “I want to see that, too”.

“Okay, sure. Does anyone else want to see it? Because if not: bye”.

“We want to see” Rhodey said, wanting to see his nephew. Bucky nodded, sighing and rubbing his face before looking at the ceiling.

“FRIDAY, if you may… “

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes” the AI said, knowing what Bucky meant. The images started to being projected in one of the walls. A street of New York was seen, then.

_“Crap”  they heard, clearly Bucky’s voice “. He was here a few seconds ago, where…?”_

“You lost him?” Clint asked, amused. Bucky scoffed.

“He’s really fast, okay? And he knows Queens way better than I do”.

_“Holy hell” Bucky yelled._

”Someone had tapped my shoulder, I was a little bit startled because I was on the edge and Barton, if I hear half a joke about it, your index finger is going away”

“Children” Steve cut them off “Enough”. Both of the men lowered their heads, apologising. They focused on the video again.

_Bucky turned around and came face to face with Spiderman, who was hanging upside down casually. The assassin, however, was too scared to realise who it was and threw a punch. Before Steve or Tony could scream, Spiderman had stopped it._

_“Hey, dude. Your metal arm is really cool. Is it made from vibranium? Cause,_ awesome _. How’s the calibration, how does it work?”_

“He actually stopped your punch” Sam said, surprised “and it doesn’t even look like he’s struggling”.

“Did you went easy on him?” Wanda asked. Bucky shook his head.

“I wish I could tell you I did. But I threw the punch without thinking”

“My beloved nephew must be really strong, then” Thor said. 

_“Sorry, are you uncomfortable with me holding it for so long? I get it, awkward” Spiderman said, letting go of Bucky’s arm “Anyways: hi, dude. You good? You were looking a little bit lost”._

_“I wasn’t”_

_“True, you were following me”._

_“How the fuck did you know?”_

_“I know Queens” he simply said “you’re certainly not from Queens. Anyways, can you stop following me? It’s unsettling, and I’m not comfortable with it. There’s tons of hobbies more full-filling, like, my grandma used to do knitting, supposedly is really relaxing, so… try that”_

_“What?”_

_“I have to go now, tons of things to do, but it was really nice meeting you!” He said, flipping and landing on the ground “. Please, stop following me. Bye!”_

_He shot a web and then jumped, disappearing from Bucky’s sight. The super soldier cursed under his breath._

_“Wait!” He yelled, taking the fire stairs and running record time to the roof. Spiderman was there, hand on his right hip, a little bit of frustration coming from him. “I wanted to… talk to you”_

_“Talk to me? An Avenger? Why?”_

_“Why don’t we sit and then you can see?” Spiderman shrugged, and then went to sit at the edge of the building, legs dangling in the air. Bucky went to sit beside him, at a respectful distance, and then looked at the views. Because the building was actually tall, they had an amazing view “. Nice view”._

_“Yeah, it’s cool. Listen, man” Spiderman sighed “, I don’t know why you’re following me, and I don’t know why you want to talk to me…”_

_“I just wanted to know you. We’ve heard from you, I wanted to see who the new superhero around the block was. It’s just me, don’t worry. You don’t have any other heroes going after you”._

_“Good”._

_“Your secret is safe with me… Peter”._

_The teenager visibly tensed, muscles stiffening._

_“How do you know…?”_

_“Your real name? I’m sure you know who I am. Do you really think I wouldn’t know?” Peter sighed then, his hands going to his mask “Woah, kid, you don’t have to do that”._

_“If you know my name, you must know my face. Besides, I trust you”._

_“Why, because I’m Captain America’s best friend?”_

_“Because you’re_ Bucky. _I mean, I have mad respect for Captain America. For all of the Avengers, really, ever since I was a kid. My best friend is pretty much obsessed. I… I think he, the captain, is someone amazing, and same goes for Iron Man, but it doesn’t mean you’re not amazing as well. You’re Bucky, you’re an Avenger. You save people, too. You matter individually, too. And I trust you”. Peter then took off his mask, running a hand through his hair to try to tame his messy curls. He folded the mask and looked at Bucky with a soft smile._

“He’s so beautiful” Tony breathed. Steve had tears in his eyes, and nodded, grabbing his husband’s hand.

“He’s so perfect”.

_“You’re young”._

_“I know, I’ve noticed”._

_“Kiddo, how did it happen? Something like this, how did you…?”_

_“It was an accident, Mr. Barnes. Nobody did nothing to me, it was my stupid fault”._

_“Alright, then it was an accident. Was becoming a superhero an accident, too?”_

_Peter sighed, looking at the skyline once again. He played with the mask on his hands._

_“Look, I know you think I’m young, Mr.Barnes…”_

_“It’s Bucky”._

_“Okay. I know I’m young, and I know I shouldn’t be putting my life at risk. I know that. But I’m not going to stop. What happened happened, alright? And my senses dialled up to eleven, and suddenly I was incredibly strong, and could run fast, and heal quick, and… I had so much power”._

_“Are you doing it because of it? Because you’re powerful?”_

_“No. Look, sir, I…” Peter was clearly trying to find the right words. He took a deep breath and looked at Bucky again. His eyes were serious, wise beyond his years “. When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you”._

_“If something bad happens it’s not your fault, Peter. You can’t save everyone”._

_“I know, believe me,_ I know. _But I can protect as many people as I can. You guys… you’re incredible, and you’ve saved the world a lot of times. We’re all grateful for that. But you’re busy saving the world, and who looks for the little guy? I can help, I can fight for the little guy, stop bad things from happening”._

_“Peter, that’s a great mentality, but you’re… what? Fourteen?”_

_“I’m fifteen, Sergeant”._

_“Right, fifteen. You’re way too young”._

_“With all due respect, sir, that’s something I have to decide. I didn’t choose to be like this, you know? Yeah, I wanted to be a superhero when I was a kid, but I didn’t choose to be like this. More likely, it chose me. And I can’t ignore it, believe me, I’ve tried. I have to accept who I am, and then act on it”._

_Bucky sighed._

_“I’m not going to convince you to stop, am I?”_

_“Were you trying to do so?”_

_“No, not really. Just looking out for the guy who looks out for the little guy”_

_“Then thank you, but I’m doing fine” his phone ringed then. He looked at the screen and cursed under his breath “. Well, fuck. I didn’t know it was this late. Excuse me…” he said to Bucky, picking up his phone “Hey, May. Yeah, sorry, got caught up on the way back home… yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about me… Okay, no, it’s okay. You have to take that shift, it’s extra money… yeah, I’ll be home before you have to go… Okay, yes… see you soon, bye May”._

_“Everything okay?”_

_“Huh?” Peter asked, pocketing his phone “Yeah, just my aunt. She has to go to the hospital to work a night shift and she wants me to go home before she leaves. So I have to go”._

_“Will you be alright?”_

_“Yeah. I’ll probably be going on patrol once my aunt is in the hospital, I could do a few more rounds”._

_“And your studies?”_

_“I’ve already done my homework, don’t worry. I’m smart, I work in advance. And before you can even mention it, I’ll get a few hours of sleep, don’t worry”._

_“Alright. Listen, kiddo, if you need help you contact us, alright? We’ll find a way to help you”._

_“Alright, thanks, Mr.Barnes”._

_“For heaven’s shake, it’s Bucky, kid”._

_“Alright” Peter smiled and went to shake Bucky’s hand. The super soldier shook it, firmly “. It was a nice talk, Mr. Bucky. See yah later”._

_“You punk” Bucky murmured, and then Peter stood on the edge. He put his mask onand let himself fall backwards, flipping in the air before shooting a web and swinging away “. Fuck, that took five years of my life…”_

The video stopped then, and the room was once again completely silent. Tony rubbed his face, trying to clean his tears. Steve let his fall freely, and pulled his husband in for a hug. The rest of the Avengers were also really emotional, after seeing their lost nephew.

“He has Tony’s smile…” Natasha whispered, and she was being extremely emotional. Only a few times had she been at that state, but… she had suffered when her friends had given their son away. She couldn’t have kids, so Peter was kind of like her own, in a way. And, yes, she had seen him in pictures, she had be the one finding out about him, with Bucky’s help… but hearing his voice, seeing him like that… brought too many memories.

“Is it weird that he acts like the both of you, even if he grew up with different people?” Clint asked.

“He’s so much like Tony when he was a teenager…” Rhodey whispered.

“He’s as punk as Stevie was” Bucky sighed “. I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to get close to him, I…”

“Bucky, it’s okay” Steve said, still hugging Tony “. Thank you, we… I think we needed that. But it’s hard, you know? It’s so hard”. 

“I understand. He’s your… your son”.

“He’s our baby boy” Tony whispered, face still pressed against Steve’s chest “, and we didn’t know who he was until a few minutes ago, nevertheless how his voice sounded, it’s… it’s a lot to take in”.

“It’s been more than thirteen years” Bruce whispered “, and we got no photos, no information of how he was doing”

“I understand” Bucky muttered.

“Take your time, guys” Natasha told them “, I was quite shaken up, too. Maybe when you’re ready we can show you some more pictures”

They all nodded. Once they had calmed down a bit Natasha and Bucky showed them a few pictures: the one of the newspaper -where they had announced Richard and Mary’s deaths-, some they could find of school’s reports, and ultimately his social media. He had a lot of pictures he had taken of New York, which were actually really good. He had a few of himself -the account was relatively new, so there wasn’t that many posts. He seemed goofy, and amicable. He appeared in a couple with an Asian guy, who Bucky filled them in soon, was Peter’s best friend, Ned Leeds. The kid had more pictures than Peter in his social media, so they were able to gather some more information. For example, kid was a big nerd who _loved_ Star Wars and who ate a lot- a fast metabolism, they guessed. It seemed like it was mainly the two of them, a tall and brunette girl appearing every once in a while. Steve wanted to keep watching his son, but there was an important question that needed to be asked.

“What, now?” He said to Tony. His husband sighed, taking his hand in his.

“I don’t know, to be honest. Would it be okay for us to just barge into his life? He has a family, he has his own life. We gave him up”

“You gave him up because you wanted to protect him” Rhodey reminded them “, and because he was defenceless and you guys couldn’t protect him and take care of him as he deserved. Your words, not mine” both of the husbands nodded. Rhodey then gestured to the screen “, but look at him now. He’s a freaking vigilante who dodges bullets because he wants to protect people. I’d say he can protect himself now”

“And you guys deserve to be with your son” Wanda agreed “, you deserve to stop feeling the pain of having your kid away”

“If I may add something to this discussion” Sam intervened “, and this is under a psychologic point of view, this is a touchy subject. We don’t even know if the kid knows he’s adopted. Maybe he believes Mary and Richard were his biological parents”

“There’s too many questions unresolved” Bruce sighed.

“I honestly want to go back into his life” Tony finally answered “, and I want him to be a part of ours. But at the same time, I know it’s not fair to him”

“Nothing tells you that” Clint protested “, maybe he wants parents. We don’t know that”

“Exactly, we don’t” Natasha told him “, so I agree with Tony. It’d be unfair”

“Maybe I can try to talk to him more” Bucky suggested “, get to know him and what he wants”

“That’s not a bad…”

Alarms interrupted Steve’s words. Tony groaned, getting up from his seat.

“What now?”

“Boss?” Happy came running into the living room, looking worried “There has been an accident in Coney Island with the plane that had all your gadgets, the ones that were getting transferred to the Facility”

“What?”

“Yeah, apparently some dude tried to hack it. Remember that alert we chose to ignore because we thought it was someone trying to prank us? Yeah, well, not a prank”

“Fuck. Avengers, suit up”

“Wait, Boss. The dude has been stopped. The plane crashed in Coney Island and someone battled the asshole and restrained him. Avenger’s property is safe”

“We still have to take a look at it” Steve sighed, getting up.

“Wait, who stopped it?” Bruce asked, curious.

“A new dude in New York, some new vigilante… he left us a note saying how sorry he was for destructing the plane. Signed as Spiderman. Oh, and he says hi, Bucky” Happy frowned when he noticed the room fell into an utterly silence. He tilted his head, looking at Tony “. Boss, something wrong with this information?”

“It has been recently revealed, as of a matter of minutes, that this… Spiderman, is none other than the child of the Stark-Rogers” Loki explained to him “. James decided to know more about Peter with the help of the Widow. They got his name and his life, and ultimately, his alter ego. Maybe that’s why they’re shocked”

Happy opened his mouth, surprised, and looked at Tony once again.

“Spiderman is Peter?”

“Apparently” Tony answered him, weakly “. Let’s go to the beach, we’ve got to see what happened”

“I think I’m going to search for Peter” Bucky told them “, just to make sure he’s okay”

Tony and Steve exchanged glances, sighing.

“Go” Steve told him. Bucky went to his best friend and clapped his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry I’m the one going to see Peter, not you or Tony. But things are going to get better, alright? I’ll update you as soon as I can, but I’m sure he’ll be okay”

“Thank you, Buck”

“No problem, you punk”. 

 

 

Of course Bucky knew where Peter lived. He could only hope the teenager was at home, nursing his injuries, and not alone and bleeding out, or something like that. If he was not home then he’d have to call Tony and ask him to look for Peter himself, via air. He honestly hoped that wouldn’t be the case- he knew Stark wasn’t ready for that, not just having found out about his son. 

Bucky got to the living room window and smiled when he could open it without breaking it. The second he stepped in the house he could hear steps. Peter came into the living room, supporting a broken lip and some bruises on his face. He had an arm wrapped over his torso, so clearly he was hurting there, too. Bucky saw red.

“ _What the fuck”_ he yelled, getting close to Peter. The teenager opened his mouth, surprised “. Peter, I told you to ask for help if you need it a few days ago, and you pull this shit up?”

“What are you doing here?” Chose to answer the kid. Dumbass, Bucky thought.

“That’s what you take from all fo this?”

“ _Yes,_ it’s what I take from all of this. My Aunt doesn’t know I’m Spiderman, so she’s going to freak out if she sees you here”

“Is she here?”

“No, she had a night shift at the hospital. Still, a neighbour could’ve seen you”

“Kid, I’m not seen if I don’t want to be seen. And don’t change the subject: _what the fuck”._

“Is this about…?”

“Coney Island? You can bet your little nerdy ass it is”

“Listen, Mr.Bucky…”

“Kiddo, if I hear Mr.Bucky one more time I’m going to call your Aunt and tell her every little fucking thing. It’s. Bucky”.

“Yeah, _Bucky,_ sorry. I’m polite, what a crime”

“Kiddo”

“Listen, I had it under control, alright?”

“Crashing a plane on a beach is having something under control?”

“I saved a lot of people by doing that! It was originally going to crash in the city, I just deviated it! Plus, I saved all of your things”

“This is not about what you did. That’s fucking great. This is about how you didn’t ask for help”

“I didn’t need help”

“Have you looked at yourself?” Peter bit his bottom lip and looked away, and Bucky sighed. He went to the hallway, opening the first door he saw and smiling when he realised he had found the bathroom.

“Hey, Mr… er, I mean: Bucky, what are you doing?” Peter asked, going after him. The super soldier started to look through the cabinets.

“I’m looking for a first aid kit. Gotta take care of those injuries”

“It’s… it’s in here” Peter told him, opening one under the sink. He put out a first aid kid, smiling timidly at Bucky.

“Quite big, huh? Helicopter Aunt?”

“Nurse Aunt. Listen, I can take care of myself”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you can’t. Your side hurts, have you looked at it?”

“No, but I’m okay. I have a healing factor and…”

“If something’s broken and it heals the wrong way it’d be worse. Take me to somewhere I can do this”

Peter finally accepted that Bucky was not going to take a no as an answer, so he nodded and sighed, going over to the living room. He let himself fall into the couch and tried and failed to suppress a moan of pain.

“ _Fuck_ ” he breathed.

“So something hurts” Bucky smiled, sitting beside him. He opened the kit and started to heal Peter’s wounds, first going for his face. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, but Bucky had to talk. And, no, he wasn’t a talker, not like Tony was ( _no one_ was like Tony), but he wanted to make sure his nephew was okay “. So, this fight… I think you did a great job, I was just… worried about you”

“Why?”

“Happy told us about the plane crashing, and you’re just a little spider, you know? Even I don’t know if I could take something like it, crashing a plane and all”

“You would, we both know it. Stop to try to make me feel better”

“I’m not. I think you did a good job”. They stayed in silence for a couple more minutes, and Bucky finished with Peter’s face. He seemed okay, so Bucky went to touch his wrist.

“Are you okay? Like, you’re not scared or anything”

“I kinda am. But it’s okay, this just happened a few hours ago. It’ll pass” Bucky had to bite his tongue to tell him it wasn’t going to ‘pass’ that easily “. What are you doing to my wrist?”

“It’s swollen, so I’m checking it. Nothing broken, just a sprain, I believe…”

“Then you don’t have to worry about it. It’ll heal with no problem, I’ve had them before. How do you know these type of things, anyway? I thought Bruce Banner was the ‘doctor’”

“Well, first of, he’s not that type of doctor, he loves to reminds us of that fact. And, we all need to at least know a little bit about these things, for when we’re on a mission. If it’s severe we’ll go to see a medic as soon as we can, even in the middle of the mission. If not, we wait until it’s over. But” he said, looking at Peter seriously “, we ask for help if we need it”

The teenager sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes in true Tony’s fashion. 

“I’m sorry, alright? I thought I had it under control. And I mean, _I got_ the guy. _I stopped him_ ”.

“It could’ve been so much faster with us there. Less dangerous for you” Bucky replied, going to touch Peter’s torso. The teenager flinched then, and Bucky looked up, worried”. Are you not comfortable with this? I’m just going to see if your ribs are injured”.

“I am, it’s just… it hurts if I touch it, that’s all”

“Then something must be wrong” Bucky lifted Peter’s t-shirt and, as he expected, his torso was all bruised “. Fuck, kid, what happened? I want honest answers, now”

Peter sighed and started to explain to him the whole story. Bucky listened patiently, secretly being glad at not having to talk that much anymore. He was closing the first aid kit by the time Peter had finished his story.

“… and that’s why I didn’t want to call you guys. He’s Liz’s Dad, Bucky, and as much as I can hate him, I didn’t want him to die”

“What makes you think we would’ve let him die?”

“He’s the bad guy, isn’t he? A threat. You guys take care of people like him”

“Well, yes, but if you told us who he really is I’m sure Stevie wouldn’t have killed him… you and him think alike”

“Really?” Peter asked with bright eyes. Bucky laughed then, nodding. If Peter got that excited for thinking like Stevie, how was he going to react once he knows he actually has his blood running trough his veins? Bucky could only imagine. 

“Fanboying over Captain America, huh?” He asked, fondly, and laughed even more when he realised how red Peter actually was.

“Yeah, I mean… he’s, like, _an icon_. It’s nice to think I’m doing things right”

“You are. But, Peter…”

“I’ll ask for help next time, I promise”

“Maybe you can come to the Tower, or the facility” Bucky suggested”, to train”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has offered Peter something really amazing...
> 
> What is he going to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, new chapter! Because I won't be able to upload tonight (my tonight, that is), I decided to upload a little bit sooner. And, because I uploaded the last one on... Monday, I think? Well, I thought about uploading today. Especially because I don't know if I'll be able tomorrow.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter and PLEASE leave comments and kudos!

Peter’s eyes widened then, and he shook his head so fast Bucky thought it was going to fall off.

“No, I, er… look, Bucky, I… thank you, seriously.But I’m happy being the friendly, neighbourhoodSpiderman, you know”

“This is not for you to become an Avenger, but for us to train you”

“I’m not comfortable with it. It could lead to them knowing who I am, and I don’t want that… enough with you already knowing”

Bucky bit his lip, and stayed silent for a few moments. He had wanted to bring Peter to the Tower for his parents to see him, but if he was thinking about it more deeply, it was a bad idea. He hadn’t ask Steve or Tony, so maybe they didn’t want that either, and Bucky was messing things up. Maybe neither of the three were ready to be with one another, even when Peter apparently didn’t know about their links. He looked at the teenager, who truly looked distressed, and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Okay, kiddo, let’s do something else. I’ll train you, but” he said, before Peter could open his mouth”, it’ll be just me and you, and in the streets, if you want. We can search for somewhere safe and empty. But I want you trained. You’re a good superhero, Peter, but you’re too young, still, and too unexperienced. You have to train to not only protect yourself, but to safe more people. Stop more bad guys: all that stuff”

Bucky knew he had said the right words. Peter was like Steve, always trying to fight for the right of the people, so… it was pretty easy to convince them. He fought agains a smile when he saw Peter sighing, nodding his head with acceptance.

“All right, I can do that”

“Okay. And maybe think about telling your Aunt about this, kiddo. She’s your maternal figure, after all… at least, I think so” he murmured, trying to not make too obvious he knew _everything_ about the teenager.

“What?!” Peter exclaimed “No! No, Bucky, I _can’t_ do that”.

“Why not?”

“Because with everything that has happened to her lately, I can’t… I can’t tell her I’m a vigilante”

“What has happened?” He asked softly. He knew what Peter was going to say, but if his nephew knew how to open up with him then things were going to be easier.

“I thought you knew already”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I think telling me will help our mutual trust”

“Okay, er… my Uncle died, a few months ago. He was shot, and when he died she had to take care of me. And… she already had to do that, a few years ago, when I became an orphan. I know Ben and May never wanted kids, and even when I know they loved me, they never asked for any of this. I can’t put her through even more trouble”.

“I understand. But Peter, tragedies happen. And if your Uncle and Aunt wanted to take you in it’s because they really wanted to.”

“I guess” the teenager sighed “. But she’s… she’s not my mom, Mr. Bucky, and I can’t give her that responsibility”

“Peter” Bucky murmured, worried that his nephew felt that way. He kind of understood why he said it, but he didn’t like it.

“You don’t understand, Sir, you don’t really get it. You can’t”

“Yeah, well, try. I’ve seen quite a lot of things in my life, kiddo”

“Look, I… I already had parents, you know? They _wanted_ a child, they wanted what it meant… you know, sleep really little, get worried: stuff like that. When they died, Ben took me in because it was what his brother asked, in his will. He knew I’d be going to foster care, if something happened to him and Mary… and he didn’t want that for me. So, he asked Ben. And he loved his brother, so he took me in to live with him and May. I know I was a burden to them, even when they grew to love me”

“Okay. I don’t agree, but okay. But, I’ll say it again: they took you in because they wanted. May wants the responsibility, as much as you think she doesn’t. I’m pretty sure she loves you so much, Peter”

“And I don’t doubt that.May has been an amazing Aunt to me, but she’s… she doesn’t act like my mother because she doesn’t want to be a mother, okay? She’s my Aunt, sometimes my Friend… I don’t know what’s like to have parents, not really” he confessed “, I’ve been an orphan practically my whole life. ”

“Okay, so you don’t want to tell her because you don’t want to worry her. Because she’s not your mother, so she shouldn’t be carrying even more responsibilities related with you”

“Yeah, exactly”

“Still, Peter. You being a superhero is something big. Huge. Someone responsible has to know about it”

“You do! You’re responsible, and I trust you, and I trust you’ll keep my secret. Just, please… don’t tell May”. 

Bucky sighed and nodded.

“Alright, this stays between you and me. But you’ll train with me”

“I promise, Bucky”

“Good punk. Now, are you feeling better?”

Peter nodded, caressing his side.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Things are healing already”

“Okay. Do you want some painkillers?”

Peter sighed, looking at the ground.

“No, thanks. They don’t work… my metabolism burns them way too fast”

“That’s not okay, kiddo. I’ll try to grab some from the Tower. We have some for the enhanced people on the team, because we usually have the same problem as you”

“Can you really do that?” Peter asked, eyes bright. Bucky smiled softly, and nodded “Thank you so much!”

“Not a problem, Peter, but try to be more careful, alright?” Peter nodded eagerly, smiling from ear to ear “Okay, I’ll let you go to bed, now. You must be exhausted”

“Only a little bit”

“Okay” Bucky said, smiling again. That kid reminded him way too much of young Stevie… and he felt incredibly protective of him, already “. I’ll contact you in a few days, to start our training. Meanwhile, I want you to rest, to nurse your injuries…”

“But-“

“Zip it, Peter, this is not an option. If you really want me to shut up about this and don’t tell anything to May, then you’ll rest for a few days. I’ll look over Queens while you’re home, if that makes you feel better”

“Oh my God, _thank you._ Seriously, Mr. Bucky, thank you”

“No problem, just stop calling me ‘Mr.Bucky’”

Peter nodded, trying to not smile too widely. Bucky smiled once more towards him and then went to the window.

“Bye” the teenager said, waving. Bucky waved too, surprisingly not feeling stupid while doing so, and climbed out.

“Bye, Peter”

 

 

“How is he?”

Steve was in front of him the second he stepped into the Tower, on the communal floor. Everyone else was there, too, looking worried. Bucky sighed, resting a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. Then he looked at everyone in the room.

“He’s okay” he told them, seeing how everyone visibly relaxed “, he was already home when I found him”

“And his Aunt, was she with him?” Tony asked.

“Nah, she was working a night shift at the hospital. She’s a nurse”

“So he was alone?” His best friend asked, with a deep frown. Bucky rolled his eyes, letting his hand fall from the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Yes, Stevie, but he’s fifteen. He can take care of himself, we’ve already seen that. As for the fight, he had a few injuries. I helped him with them, and when I left he was already healing. Apparently he also has a healing factor”

“What did he injure?” Bruce asked.

“He had a few bruises on his face, a split lip… he also had a small sprain on his wrist and his ribs were bruised, butI don’t think they were broken. I helped him to clean and wrap up his injuries, and he should be okay, now.. From what he told me about tonight, though, he could’ve suffered from really severe injuries, so he was really lucky ”

“Damn right he was” Sam sighed “. What now?”

“I’m going to train him” Bucky revealed. Everyone gaped at him.

“Buck, what?”

“I offered your punk to train him, Steve. He can’t go out there without training, so I thought he can use some. He’s strong, and he has _so_ much potential, but he’s still a kid. He needs someone to train him, and, as far as I know, I’m the only one capable of doing it in his life. I already asked him, and he said yes”

“So, when are you going to start?” Steve asked, eager “And when? We can let you the training rooms”

“I’ll start next week. I have to think what I’ll do, and I want him resting for a few days. That kid has inherited bot of your stubbornness, dear God, he only agreed to rest once I assured him I’d look over Queens. Worst part is, he has an answer for every little thing. It’s impossible to win any discussion with him”

“He got that from you” Steve told Tony, smiling lovingly “. But, Bucky: would you need the training room?”

“Actually, no” Bucky sighed “Peter wants privacy, and he doesn’t want too many people knowing about his alter ego, so he begged me to not take him here. He only agreed to train if it was me, and in the streets. I’m sorry, punk, I know you wanted him closer”

Steve and Tony sighed, exchanging glances. 

“It’s okay, Buck. We understand, but, if you need anything… we want to help. Don’t be shy to ask, okay? We want to help you, and we want to help Peter more than anyone”

“Of course, Steve. Don’t worry. If I need anything, I’ll ask for it. I know it’s for Peter’s shake”

Steve nodded, grateful, and then the room fell silent. All of the news broken to them in the last few hours were too much to process without, at least, eight hours of sleep. Especially for all the people who knew Peter personally. The team’s engineer sighed, getting closer to his husband.

“I think it’s time to go to bed” he suggested “It’s getting late. C’mon, honey” he took Steve’s hand in his and took him away, stopping before James for a moment and smiling warmly at him “. Thank you, James, truly. For looking over your nephew”

Bucky returned the smile, for once accepting the lump on his throat.

“It’s a pleasure, Tony”. 

The genius smiled again, and then left for Steve and his’ floor. Bucky sighed and went to sleep, too. His nephew exhausted him, and he was an emotional mess. 

 

Steve almost felt like a zombie. He had barely registered going back to the Penthouse, nor Tony taking off his clothes in a gentle manner, helping him into his pyjamas. Only when he had got under the sheets he felt it: and it was weird. 

First of: he was cold. Tony was quickly showering, so Steve was alone in their bed, and he was cold. He sighed, closing his eyes. He almost called for Tony, but he knew that he had to wait for him to come to bed. His husband had always had emotional problems, and, sometimes, he had a hard time processing changes, or strong emotions. Of course, being Tony Stark, he knew how to mask that. But… Steve had been by his side for years. He could, never, fool him. 

After what seemed hours, he felt a warm body next to his, and he opened his eyes to find his husband’s, staring right back at him.

“I knew you weren’t sleeping” Tony whispered. Steve smiled sadly, shaking his head.

“How could I? I mean, I… this feels…”

“So weird” his husband filled in for him “ _this_ , knowing about Peter, _finally_ , and then… finding out about all the stuff he has been through… God, Steve, it makes me reconsider things”

“I know, baby, me too”

“I mean, I know what everyone has said, you know? That giving him up was the right thing for us to do, that this was his destiny… I know they think he was destined to become Spiderman, to become a great hero, but… I didn’t want him to. Don’t get me wrong: I’m so proud of him. But I didn’t want this life for our son”

“I know, Tony, me neither. I wanted him to live a normal life: that was the goal behind us refusing to let him have any of the serum. We wanted Peter to live a normal life, we didn’t want him to risk his life, or suffer the way we can suffer”

“And he’s fifteen, for fuck’s shake. At his age I was doing really different things”

“Ditto”

“But he’s out there, fighting baddies, crashing planes, acting like he’s, I don’t know, thirty? I can see the teenager in him, but… he’s so mature”

“Yeah, it’s weird. He has innocence, but he knows the world’s full of shit “Tony sighed, nodding “. And he worries about money, you heard that, and he stays alone because his Aunt has to work overnight… he’s an orphan, because his adoptive parents died, and his Uncle did, too, and… it’s not just about Spiderman. He has lived a troubled life”

“But also a good one, right? Buck and Nat said so”

“Yeah, I guess. However, all of this, makes me think…”

“What would’ve happened if he was raised by us?”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t know. I’d kill to know, but…Ugh, this sucks”

Steve laughed softly, hugging Tony close to his body and kissing his forehead. Tony kissed his pectoral, drawing on it. Steve ran a hand through his hair, knowing it was a gesture that usually relaxed Tony. 

“Honestly… this is going to hurt us for as long as we’re alive, and it’s something we knew when we decided to put Peter on that orphanage”

“I know”

“Things could’ve gone so much worse. Yeah, it was hard, but he has a house, and a family, even when there’s only two of them…”

“And he has us, even if he doesn’t know that”

“Exactly, honey. And Bucky is going to help him, now. That’s good, isn’t it?”

“It is…” Tony murmured, an idea suddenly popping on his head. He decided to think better about it before telling his husband, though “. Babe, I think we should get some sleep. Seeing Peter again has exhausted us”

“Yeah, you’re right. But I’m happy we saw him, you know. He’s beautiful”

“He is. Our perfect child”

Steve hummed, hugging Tony tighter to his body. The engineer closed his eyes and drifted to a peaceful sleep, knowing he had work to do, if he wanted his son to be truly safe.

 

 

He had been working almost non-stop for days, thinking about everything and anything his son could need.

Because, _yes_ , he also thought Peter had potential- he was going to be better than them all, one day. And, _yes_ , he firmly believed that it was a good idea to let Bucky train him. Not only because the super soldier was an amazing fighter, strong and smart, but because he had just met Peter. He didn’t knew him as a baby, he didn’t feel that pain of feeling him close, but also so incredibly faraway. Bucky was perfectly neutral, as much as he could care about Peter like an Uncle could care about his nephew. Yes, he trusted Bucky.

However, that didn’t mean Peter was safe fighting in that… _onesie_ he used. Come on, it was insulting to even see. And, Tony understood: his son was a teenager with a tight budget, and where was he going to get the stuff he needed for a (at least) acceptable superhero suit, anyways? 

Now that it was decided that Bucky was going to train his son, Tony made another decision all on his own. His baby boy needed a suit, not a joke. And he’d make him the best suit to ever exist, one that was going to protect him, he was going to put everything Peter needed and more. He decided to make it red and blue- partly because it was the colours Peter was already using, partly because red was for him and blue for Steve, not that anyone needed to know about that. He studied every single video he could find about Peter, and observed the characteristics his suit already had. He realised the most complex part of his suit were actually the eyes and the wrists. After an intense study done by FRIDAY, Tony realised why his son reinforced those parts: the wrists, because of his web shooters; eyes, because he needed to focus his vision. He knew Steve had enhanced senses, so he could only guess it was the same for Peter… and sometimes Steve needed to focus his eyes on one thing, to not get a headache (or worse). He could only guess it was even worse for Peter- the kid had used glasses before the whole bite deal, so, there was that.

Tony worked like a mad man on the suit. He even gave it its own AI, which he kept nameless, knowing Peter had to be the one giving it -her, actually- a name. Not even a week after the Coney Island, incident the genius had Spiderman’s new suit. A work of art, really, if he said so himself.

“Honey?” He heard, and saw how Steve was standing out of the lab. He typed the password and got in, a deep frown on his face “Are you okay?”

“Er… sure, I am. Why?”

“You never came to dinner, and FRIDAY only said you were busy on an important project… but you haven’t told me about it, so… is everything okay? If it’s something important, you usually tell me”

“Everything’s okay, Steve, don’t worry” Tony sighed, cracking his knuckles “I didn’t even realise it was dinner time, sorry”

“It’s not dinner time anymore, Tones. It’s, like, two a.m”

Tony gaped at his husband, just as Steve arrived by his side and rested his strong hands on his hips. 

“What?”

“Babe, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just… got too lost in my work”

Steve sighed, nodding. It was a pretty common thing to happen, and the blond knew that. He had married a workaholic, and he respected Tony’s habits (the ones that were healthy, of course), so he knew sometimes his fella loved to get lost in his job. But usually, that happened because he was to stressed, which meant…

“You’ve been stressing over Peter, haven’t you?”

“Maybe”

The Captain sighed again, kissing his husband’s forehead. Then, over the genius’ head, he saw something on his work table. Something that looked like a suit. 

“Tony, what’s that?”

“Huh?” 

Tony followed Steve’s eyes, and repressed a sigh when he realised his husband had discovered Peter’s new suit. Steve got himself off of the embrace, getting closer to the suit, and grabbing one of the sleeves. 

“This. What’s this?” Tony bit his lip, looking at the suit. Steve tried again “. Tony, is this for our son?”

“Maybe?” Tony asked, scratching his nape. Then, he felt like he needed to explain a little bit more “It’s just that… Steve, did you saw what he was wearing in those videos? It was a onesie, honey. A _fucking onesie_. Our kid is running after criminals, _fighting_ them, swinging around the city like it’s nothing. And, I can be okay with him being a superhero. I don’t love it, because I want him to be safe, but I’m okay, and I’m proud of him. Still, I can’t, I just _can’t_ let him run around like that. So, now that Bucky is going to train him… I thought I could create a suit for him. To keep him safe”

Steve smiled to him, running a hand through the suit.

“You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

Tony cocked his head, unsure of what he’d heard.

“You’re not mad?”

“Honey, how can I be mad? This is… insane, but it’s a good insane! You just made a suit for our kid, so he can be safer… Tony, honestly, this is amazing. _Thank you_ ”

Tony blushed, accepting Steve’s hug and almost hiding his face on his husband’s broad chest. 

“It’s nothing. It’s literally the least thing I could do”

“Still, it’s so amazing, and you’re an amazing Dad, babe. You never stopped, but this… this just reminds me how good of a father you are”

Tony blinked hard to stop himself from crying. He smiled towards his husband and softly kissed his lips. 

“So are you, Steve”

The blond nodded against his forehead, and then looked at the suit again.

“What can it do?”

Tony smiled and started to rant about all the details he could remember -so, all of them- about the suit. They talked about it for a couple of hours, until FRIDAY gently reminded them of how late it was. They both reluctantly went to sleep, and then, the next day, called Bucky up so he could get to know about the suit. The super soldier smiled at the suit, and then just listened to Tony, enjoying the way the engineer’s eyes shinned, or how happy Steve seemed about the existence of that suit. He could get that, because he felt happy about it, too. He was glad that Peter had that gift from his Dad, something that was going to keep him safe, really safe. He learned everything that could be learned about it, and then took it with him. Time to prepare his next visit to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well well... Peter is going to train his training with his Uncle Bucky, and Tony has decided to protect him and make him a new suit... what will happen next? Next chapter will be up in a few days! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! PLEASE leave comments, they motivate me to keep going, aaaaand leave kudos, if you want


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it has been stated Peter's gonna be trained by Bucky...
> 
> What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> So, new chapter. Things are moving along, and there's going to be a ride full of surprises, so prepare yourselves.
> 
> You guys didn't comment that much of my latest chapter, so I'd really like to know if you guys liked it.
> 
> Of course, don't forget to comment and leave kudos in this one as well. That being said, enjoy the chapter!!

Peter Parker was, pretty much, in a cloud. Even since he was little he had admired the Avengers ( _sue him_ , everyone he knew did. Well, almost everyone), and he always had a deep admiration for all of them. His favourites (because he just couldn’t pick one) were Iron Man and Captain America. Iron Man, because he saw himself in him. Well, obviously, he was not an eccentric billionaire genius, but: he had been smarter than his peers almost all of his life, and he had a deep love for science, too. Maybe they were not the _same,_ per say, but Peter could see himself in the genius. Plus, he was, aside for his superhero persona, an icon. His company -after the whole weapons thing- was truly amazing, and Peter was, in one word, a huge nerd. So, yeah, he respected Iron Man, but he also respected Tony Stark. C’mon, the dude was worth it. He did so much for others.

And Captain America… well, he stood for many things Peter stood up for, too. Peter- especially before the bite- had always been a shy and small teenager, just like Steve Rogers before the serum. He knew what it felt to be beaten down (even when he told May and Ben over and over it was nothing, it was just him being clumsy- they never bought it), he understood what it felt to feel like you were small and hopeless. Then he got the bite, and things changed. Just like Captain America, with the serum. Steve Rogers defended freedom, justice…he was righteous, and he was someone Peter truly admired. And not only Captain America. Just like with Iron Man, Peter admired Steve Rogers for himself, too (even though, yes, he knew he didn’t know real things about them).

He also felt somehow connected to them. It felt stupid to say, especially out loud, and he’d only told Ned about it, once, because he could understand the fanboy feelings (even when he didn’t truly get what Peter was telling him). It was a weird feeling, but something in his heart flipped each time he saw them on TV, or in his instagram or twitter feed. He was way too obsessed, sometimes, he guessed.

And know he was going to be trained by Bucky! Sure, he was not Iron Man, or Captain America, but Peter respected and liked him anyway. And he was an _Avenger_. The young genius knew he had to cool it down: it wouldn’t be cool if he was all over the place when Bucky decided to start his training.

Which, by the way, when was he starting it? A week had gone since the Coney Island incident, and he was healed and ready to kick ass. He’d been dying to get out again, eager to go back to patrolling. He knew he’d made the promise to wait for Bucky, but it was harder to do so each passing day. 

Even his best friend was getting suspicious. Since his auto-nomination as Guy in the Chair, Ned had taken his Spiderman duties to heart, and he was always wondering why Peter was taking a break. And, sure, Peter could’ve told him, but he wanted to keep it on the down-low for a while, especially because it felt too good to be even real.

The teenager sighed and entered his home, tossing his keys on the kitchen table. The new apartment was not horrible, but Peter missed the old one. Of course, he’d never complain: he knew they had to move, because May could not longer pay for the old (and bigger) apartment, not without Ben’s pay checks. 

May had had to take more shifts at the hospital, since Ben’s passing, just to keep up with the apartment rent, and bills, and food, and so many more things, Peter couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He was dying to be sixteen, knowing he’d be able to work, to bring some money home.

He went to the fridge, sighing when he saw May’s note, telling him she was going to spend the night at the hospital. She’d left his dinner for the night, so at least Peter wouldn’t have to cook. 

He threw his backpack on the couch and spent the next two hours doing all of his homework, not having trouble with it. He had some music on the whole time, hating the silence. Ever since the spider bite his senses had been crazy, but he had learned to hate silence since he was a little kid. Plus, music helped him to focus on just one sound. 

Peter usually imagined what having a functional family would be like. Sure, he felt bad, because May _was_ his family, and he loved her, and he knew she worked incredibly hard for him, but, still: he always wondered what’d be like to have parents there, with him. To have someone help him with his homework, to smell dinner as it was being made, to… don’t know, have a normal life, the kind of Ned or MJ had. He loved May, he did, but… what if?

He closed his books, and went to leave his backpack in his room. The moment he came back, he almost had a heart attack.

“ _Jesus Christ_!” He exclaimed, jumping a few feet in the air. Bucky chuckled, watching Peter, amused.

“Hey, kid”

“Do you know there’s a door? They exist, dude, you can just knock and I’ll open it for you”

“Not my style” the super soldier shrugged. Peter snorted, slowly calming down.

“Then, hi”

“Hi” Bucky laughed again, getting closer to his nephew “. Glad to see you again, kiddo. How you feelin’?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Barnes. Injuries are healed and I feel more than fine”

“That’s good”

“Why did you come? Are we starting our training?” He asked, eyes shinning. Bucky shook his head, smile never leaving his lips.

“No, kid, not today. But…” he said, gesturing to a suitcase he had on his feet “.I have something for you”

“Really? What is it?”

“Well… when the Avengers found out I was going to train you- and don’t worry, your identity is still a secret” he lied “, Tony thought you had to have a more… professional suit”

“What?”

“He said he can’t let anyone run around New York in a onesie, so… he made you a new suit”

Peter looked at him, serious, and Bucky -incredibly- felt nervous. That kid had the exact same expression Steve had when he was feeling like something was off.

“Why?” He softly asked.

“I told you, kid. Tony wants you to have a more professional suit”

“But I didn’t ask for it”

“You didn’t have to, Peter”

The teenager sighed, looking at the ground. Bucky could see how red his ears looked, but he didn’t get it: why was Peter blushing? Was he feeling overwhelmed, or…?

“I’m sorry, Mr. Barnes, but I can’t pay for that”

Well, fuck, he was not feeling overwhelmed: he was embarrassed.

“Kid, you don’t have to pay for it, no one is asking you to”

Peter raised his head, tilting it slightly and confused beyond words.

“I… I don’t get it. I don’t have to pay for the suit?”

“Of course not! We wouldn’t do that, you know. Tony made this as a present, for you”

“I don’t get it. I… why would he do that?”

_Because he’s your Dad,_ Bucky thought, _and he just wants you to be as safe as possible._

“Because he wants the new vigilante to have a proper suit. Besides, kid, you saved our stuff. Think of this as payback”

Peter shook his head, somehow still refusing to accept the suit. And, just like Bucky had said: there was Steve’s stubbornness.

“I’m sorry, I can’t accept it. It’s too much, I don’t… I don’t deserve something like that, Mr.Barnes. It’s too… too much, too expensive”

“Kid, shush it already. First of: let us give you this suit. We want to give you something in return of what you did, stopping Toomes. Second, of course you fucking deserve it. And not only because you did what you did, in Coney Island, but because you fight so hard to protect the people, and it’s time you get something that will protect you, not that onesie you have now. And, lastly: it’s already made, kiddo. Stark made it so it can fit _you_. It literally only serves for you. If you don’t want it, it’s going to the garbage. So take it, you punk”

Bucky finished his rant, realising it was, probably, the longest he had to speak without stopping since the freaking ‘40s. Well, only Steve’s son. Peter was looking at him with his mouth open, shocked by his words. 

“I… I don’t know what to say”

“Say you take it, Peter. Seriously, it’s yours”

Peter smiled and looked at the suitcase again.

“Thank you” he whispered. He didn’t know how to feel. He’d never had something that nice (he hand’t even saw the suit yet, but he knew it was going to be incredible) “. _Tony Stark has made me a suit”_

_Tony Stark made_ you, Bucky thought, wisely keeping it to himself. 

“Yes. And, I want you to start our training already wearing it, alright?” Peter nodded, enthusiastically “. Alright, kid, listen: they explained to me how it works, but I’m sure I can’t explain it as good as Tony. So, you have instructions you have to read, obligatory. Once you know how the suit works, we start training. And believe me, I’ll know if you truly read the instructions, alright?”

Peter nodded again, showing Bucky a bright smile. The super soldier’s heart almost clenched at it, seeing how full of innocence and pure good will was. Peter was still so young, and he should worry about other things. But there he was, worrying about protecting people while supporting some amazing puppy eyes. 

“Sure, Mr. Bucky. And thank you, this is so _awesome_ ”

“Not a problem”

“But wait, how will you know when I’m finished reading the instructions?”

“Easy. You send me a message trough the suit”

“Oh… that’s how you’ll know I’ve read them, right? I have to comprehend the whole suit to do things like that”

“Er… well, yes. Didn’t think you’d realise that, this soon”

Peter smiled, shrugging.

“I’m smart, Mr. Bucky, I already told you”

“Alright” Bucky smiled, knowing he had no reason to be surprised. Kid was a little genius, after all “. Then I’ll see you soon. And, study, punk”

“Sure. Thank you again, Mr. Bucky”

“For fuck’s shake, what’s with the mister?”

 

Bucky should have seen it coming. Really, he should have. It was Peter, the son of Tony Stark, one of the most impatient men Bucky knew, when it came to knowledge. Tony always wanted to know things, to grasp the concept, and the whole ordeal of them, and as fast as possible. If he wanted to, he was able to become an expert in almost everything, overnight. 

So, Bucky shouldn’t have been surprised when he received Peter’s message not even twenty four hours later. In fact, he had just finished lunch in the common area when the message had popped up in his screen.

“Uh, who’s texting you?” Natasha asked, smirking. A lot of the Avengers were on a mission, so that left the Superhusbands, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey and him on the Tower, eating together. Bucky looked briefly at his best friend and his husband before answering.

“Peter”

“Peter?” Steve immediately asked, Tony choking on his drink next to him. The rest of the team looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah. I told the punk to text me once he had the suit’s instructions learned”

“Didn’t you go to bring the suit to Peter, like, yesterday?” Rhodey asked, gently patting Tony, who was still coughing, on his back.

“Yeah, before dinner. But, apparently, punk has already learned them. Not surprised, though: he was dying to start the training”

“And he’s Tony’s son” Bruce smiled “, if he really inherited Tony’s brain, we should’ve seen this coming”

“True” Natasha sighed. Tony smiled cockily, nodding to his science bro’s words.

“Damn right. So, Robocop… are you going to start his training soon?”

“That’s what I promised him” Bucky told him, reading Peter’s message. The teenager was asking him to meet him that same day, something about May having a week of intense shifts at the hospital and therefore him not being in trouble for going home late “. He actually wants to start today. Says he’s out of school at three. Guess I’ll tell him to meet me at four, let’s see if that’s okay with him”. 

“What are you planning to do?” Steve asked.

“For now, I want to see what he can actually do. We know he’s strong, agile, smart, and that he can stick to things and shot webs. But I need to know what are his limits, what other powers he maybe has”

“It’s a good idea” Bruce smiled “. And maybe you should ask him how he got his powers, exactly. That way, we can know what he exactly is, and what we can expect from him”

“What do you mean?” Rhodey asked.

“Well, he’s a teenager. And who knows, maybe when he grows another powers come out to the surface… Peter’s still young”

“I’ll try to ask him about it, but only if he’s comfortable with it. Peter can talk a lot, but I feel like he’s a little bit reserved in some aspects”

“Like Tony” Natasha huffed.

“Well, not exactly. You can see the emotions on his face, and he’s clear with what he wants. He’s part Steve and part Tony, I think”

Tony and Steve smiled at his words, and looked at each other, love and melancholy on their eyes. They loved to know their baby boy was, at least a little bit, like them. It made them realise Peter was still their son, even when he was away. But: it was bittersweet, to know he was theirs, but so faraway. 

“You guys okay?” Bruce asked them, gently.

“Yeah” Tony said “, we just… we miss him”

They all smiled to them, understanding his words. They all missed Peter, even when they knew that, even if he came back, he was a different person: he was a teenager, not a baby, anymore. Another message to Bucky changed the team’s attention to the ex-assassin.

“He replied quite enthusiastic. Says yes to start his training today at four” Bucky said, smiling softly at them “. So, I guess I’ll get going”

They all nodded towards him, watching him go. Just when he was at the door, Steve called for him.

“Please, take care of him. And tell us how it goes, alright?”

“Of course, punk. Don’t worry, little James is safe with his Uncle Bucky”

 

Bucky had been waiting for Peter for exactly four minutes and forty seconds, when the teenager landed in front of him, already in his new suit. 

“Hi, Mr.Bucky!” He yelled, excitement just rolling off of him “. I’m sorry, am I late? I tried to come here as fast as I could, and I didn’t want to be late, because I usually have a hard time in getting in time to places, and it’s something I really want to change, and I wanted to cause a good first impression, and I swear, even when I was late today, that I take this training really seriously, I swear, really, and I’m not going to be late ever again-”

“Okay kid, first of: breathe. And: you’re not late. I was early, don’t worry”

“Oh” Peter murmured, and Bucky only could imagine how red he was under the mask “. Then I ranted for nothing, I guess”

“Well, ’t was nice to see how committed you are to this training. Now, I trust you really understand how this suit works”

“I do. Well, actually, I had a few doubts…”

Bucky sighed, nodding towards the edge of the building. Peter obliged, and sat there, Bucky next to him.

“Okay, what are your… doubts?”

“Well… what are all those protocols? I have way too many”

Bucky tried not to smile too big. He had thought it was pretty hilarious to see Tony talking about all of the protocols he had put on the suit, Steve nodding approvingly next to his husband. Of course, he couldn’t tell Peter: oh, those are there because your Parents are two superparanoics superheroes. Get used to it, now that they know who you are, kiddo. 

“Those protocols are something Tony put in there to protect you”

“But-“

“Kiddo, you have done an incredible job, and you’re good. But, you’re still a kid”

“I’m fifteen, Mr. Barnes”

“Oh, sorry, yeah, my bad. You’re just a baby” Peter rolled his eyes, which Bucky could see thought the suit’s eyes. He really had to give it to Tony: the work he had done was really amazing.

“Mr. Barnes…”

“Peter, listen: some of them will disappear, once we get on this training. But the suit is something really high-tech, and we can’t just give all of its capabilities to you at once, you understand? We have to let you get used to it, and then you’ll have a wider access to all of the things this suit has”

“Okay…” Peter sighed.

“And” Bucky continued “, some of them will always be there, like the ones that alerts us if you’re in trouble. I know you’ve done a good job as a lonely vigilante, but we want to have your back, alright?”

Peter hesitated, but finally nodded. 

“I don’t know why you’re doing this for me, but okay. And thank you”

“No need to thank me. Now, do you want to get started?”

Peter nodded hard, making Bucky fear for his poor neck.

“Yes! Where do we start? Awesome kicking moves? The ability to tell when someone’s lying? Uh, even better: are you teaching me how to lie, or act badass?”

Bucky watched him with an amused expression.

“Let’s calm down, alright? This is our first day training, which means, I have to get to know your capabilities, Pete. I want to test you”

“In what, exactly?”

“Well… I want to see how strong you are, and how agile you can be, too. How fast you can ran, or swing, how far you can shoot… I want to test everything you do, pretty much. And I also want to see you doing some strategy plans. I want to see how you’d resolve a dangerous situation”

“That just sounds like a lot of tests”

“Well, kiddo, you have to. I can’t help you if I don’t know the full extent of your powers, and you alone”

“Fine” Peter whined.

“Now, tell me, have you ever tested your strength?”

“Not… not really”

“Why?”

“I’m afraid I’ll break something, or hurt someone” he muttered, and Bucky’s chest felt warm. He couldn’t help himself: he thought once again about how amazing Peter truly was. In the end, he was just a scared kid, one that had discovered himself in a world where he had been turned into a superhero before he could legally drive.

“I’m a super soldier, kid. You can’t hurt me” Peter smiled towards him, grateful “. Hey, kid… you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, but… can you tell me how you got your powers?”

“Oh… I thought you knew, already”

“Not really. It just seems like it happened overnight, but I don’t know how, or why… I can only guess it was when you were fourteen, am I right?”

Peter sighed, nodding.

“I was fourteen, yes. I was… well, I was in a field trip with my class, at Oscorp. And me, being the clumsy kid I am, got lost. It was my fault, really. I wanted to check the place, so I ended up in a weird lab, my class nowhere to be seen. It was a place full of spiders, and maybe I played around too much… one of them bite me, and I think it had been experimented on. I felt the bite, and it hurt a bit. I freaked out, because I hated spiders, and then I flew out of there, wanting to get away. I didn’t give it too much thought for the rest of the day, but just before dinner, that same day, I started feeling really bad. It was like getting a really bad cold, you know? I felt really, really sick, and Ben and May didn’t know what to do. Before they could take me to the doctor I was already healed, so they thought I had caught a really weird virus”

“But you had become something else, than human”

“Pretty much. I quickly learned that I had super strength, and that I was more agile, and fast, and I didn’t need glasses, anymore, and my senses were pretty much all over the place… oh, and I stuck to things. That was quite the discovery”

“Yeah, I can only imagine. And your Uncle and Aunt, they never…?”

“Found out? Suspected a thing? No, never. Ben thought it was puberty, or something, and May went along with it. I was fourteen: it was logic, right?”

“Yeah”

“I thought about telling them, but then Ben died, and… I can’t give May even more headaches than she already has”

“And when she sees your bruises? Your super healing takes care of those easily, but sometimes they’re still visible”

“I usually tell her it’s because I got in a fight”

“You. In a fight. Kid, you don’t look like a bully”

“And I am not a bully” Peter replied, almost furiously “, and I’ll never be, Mr. Barnes. But… I’m a nerd, you know? So…”

“So you’re not a bully, you’re _bullied_ ”

“And so? Doesn’t matter”

“It fucking does matter”

“Mr. Barnes, I don’t want to talk about it…”

Bucky sighed, knowing Peter was getting uncomfortable. 

“Okay, we don’t have to, at least not for know. But, Peter… you don’t have to let them bully you. You can fight back”

“No, I can’t”

“Why not?” Bucky asked, fearing he was stepping over the line.

“Because I couldn’t before the bite, and so, I can’t, now”

“Right”

“Can we start with the training already? Please?”

Bucky sighed, knowing he was no getting anything else of Peter (he already had gotten quite a lot, anyway), and pet his head, jokingly.

“We can. Let’s go, Peter. I want to see how strong you are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Peter and Bucky start the training! And it seems like the teenager trusts his new teacher more and more. 
> 
> For this chapter, I really liked the idea of exploring Peter's pov a little bit more, see how his life is. From now on, you guys will get more Peter povs, so I really hope you liked it.
> 
> Anyways, PLEASE leave comments and kudos! They motivate me so freaking much
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, see you soon! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter start the training
> 
> We get to see more of Peter's world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> I'm still travelling, so I'm not writing as much as before, but I'm working hard to get the story where I want it in time...
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> ALSO, leave comments and kudos, if you may!

So… Peter was strong. Once Bucky managed to convince him that, no, he was not causing any type of damage, Peter could really use all of his strength. And, hell, that little punk was seriously _strong._ He also was incredibly agile, although he could improve a little bit at that (practice, Bucky guessed); same went for how fast he moved. His mind worked pretty fast, too, and he was quick in creating plans and putting them in action. The super soldier discovered his nephew had a wide knowledge of pop’s culture, and was not afraid to use it. It was… quite the tactic. Bucky didn’t know the last time he had that much fun- pure, honest fun. Peter was a bright and excited kid, and it was infectious to be by his side. Bucky felt more human, next to him, and it was pretty amazing. 

“Kiddo, I think we’re done, for now” Bucky said, around nine. He had wanted to finish earlier, but he had lost track of time, with Peter “. It’s late, already, and you should be home”

“But…”

“Yeah: patrol”

“I promise I won’t be out for long, Mr. Barnes, I just… I need to get back there”

Bucky sighed, nodding. He wanted his nephew to go home and rest, not be patrolling for hours. But he also knew Peter needed to go out there again, he needed to see if Queens was okay. Bucky could understand him, and he knew he had to say yes. Plus, it was a fast way to see if the suit truly worked well with the teenager.

“Sure, Peter. But I want to hear how it goes, alright? I want to know everything”

Peter smiled, feeling warm. He couldn’t even begin to understand why Bucky was being this nice to him, but he wasn’t going to complain. He had missed having an Uncle since Ben’s passing, and Bucky was just acting like he cared about him, like he wanted Peter to be okay. He reminded Peter of Ben, and even when that still hurt a little bit (God, he missed him), Peter was really happy to have that, again. 

“Yes, I promise, I’ll tell you everything”

“Good. Our next training will be in two days, alright? I want to study everything I learned today, and then I’ll make up some exercises for you”

Peter nodded, happy with that idea. 

“Sounds cool. And, er… thank you, really. For, you know, doing this”

“Hey, it’s not a problem. You’re good, kid. And you’ll be amazing, if you follow this training”

Peter smiled, nodding, and then left, swinging to the next building. Bucky stayed there, playing the last hours on his head over and over, wanting to keep how warm he felt in his chest. Peter was a really amazing kid, and he was Bucky’s nephew. He was everything Bucky thought could never feel, anymore (innocent, excited about life, happy, just… full of life). Peter was hope.

He decided to head back to the Tower. Once he was there, he showered and put on some comfy clothes. Knowing it was Movie night, he went over the common floor, discovering Thor and Loki had arrived to the Tower. 

His family (god, he hadn’t even realised when he’d started to call them family so casually in his head, but it didn’t feel bad) had a movie on, but quickly paused it, once they realised he was there.

“Buck” Steve smiled “, you’re back”

“Yeah, for almost half an hour, punk. I lost track of time with punk junior, but decided to call it a night and finish the training, for today”

“And how did it go?” Tony asked. Bucky took a seat next to Bruce, and smiled to his friend.

“It went well. Peter is really committed to this, really wants to do good. He managed to convince me to let him patrol today”

“Really?” Bruce asked.

“Well, I couldn’t say no. I already benched him for a week, and kid was dying to check over Queens. All of his injuries are already healed, he has the new suit, and I’m no one to stop him”

“Well, you could be considered his teacher, of some kind” Natasha said, shrugging.

“I don’t know, maybe. The kid needed to go out, so I said he could”

“Did you do the tests?” Bruce asked. Bucky nodded, playing with the armchair of the sofa.

“That’s everything we did today. And I managed for him to tell me how he got his powers”

“Really?” Steve asked, quirking one eyebrow. Bucky nodded again, noticing how everyone was expecting of his words- well, except Loki, but Bucky had quickly learned he always looked indifferent.

“Yeah. Apparently it was on a field trip, when he was fourteen, at Oscorp”

“Oscorp?” Tony exclaimed, and Bucky snorted at how offended the genius sounded. Steve rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics (just like everyone else) and put an arm around him, kissing his temple.

“Baby, relax. Stark Industries doesn’t even offer tours”

“Well, we better start, now. I can’t have _Oscorp_ doing them, like they’re one step ahead of us. Unacceptable”

“I’m sure you can talk about this later, Tony” Rhodey told him “. Sorry, James, what were you saying?”

“Well, Peter told me he was there, and then, because he’s too curious, got lost, and ended up in a place full of spiders. One of them escaped and bit him, and the same day he got really, really sick, but it was over pretty soon”

“And after that sickness he had powers, am I right?” Natasha asked. Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, pretty much”

“Then, it was a Spider what gave my worthy nephew his incredible powers?”

“Looks like it, Thor”

“Then that can tell us a lot about his powers” Bruce said “. I mean, we knew it had to do something with Spiders, but knowing that one bit him… James, did you test his strength?”

“Yeah, I did. Couldn’t find anything he couldn’t lift, though. Kid is seriously strong”

“I imagine. Spiders are able to lift things ten times their weight, so… Peter has really amazing strength. Right up there with you guys, if not more than you”

“More than the super soldiers?” Rhodey asked, surprised. Bruce shrugged, but didn’t denied it.

“Peter is also super fast, and extremely agile” Bucky said “. Also, he really is smart. Like, crazy smart. And he knows how to make plans really fast… good at strategy, too. He has to train, because he can be sloppy and too enthusiastic at times, but guys… he’s going to be so incredible”

“He already is” Tony whispered “, no matter if he’s a superhero, or not”

Steve smiled to his husband, kissing his frowned brow away. He whispered something in his ear, but not even Bucky could hear it. Whatever it was, it calmed Tony down enough to make him smile, and relax against his husband. 

“Next training is in two days. Peter is afraid to use all of his strength. And, of course, he’s not going to be able to use it normally, because he’s too strong, but I can teach him how to control it better, how to restrain himself if it’s necessary… and how to use all of it, if it comes down to it”

“Sounds really good, actually” Bruce said, humming softly “. If you’re okay with it, and I mean Tony, Steve and James, I can look over Peter’s training. To see if he’s healthy, to see if his powers are developing more”

“Sounds good to me” Tony said, smiling to his bro. Steve and Bucky nodded, too, and Bruce smiled, happy to help his nephew in any way he was able to. 

“Then it’s settled!” Thor exclaimed, happy “Peter will start his training, and he’ll become the worthy warrior he’s destined to be!”

Tony wanted to correct him, tell him his son was no ‘warrior’, but let it pass. After all… Peter had had his number of battles, already. And he was a victor.

 

 

Peter walked into Midtown the next day with a huge smile on his face. His muscles were still sore, and he’d been up until one a.m the night before (technically he had been out longer than he’d promised Bucky, but it was still early for him, some nights), but Peter was beyond happy, with everything that had been going on on his life, lately. Sure, Liz moving to Oregon sucked, but he knew it had been a high school crush, so Peter was sure he was going to be ok. 

Plus, he now had another things to focus on; for example, his training. How much did he want to do good. He knew how lucky and privileged he was for having that training with one of the best heroes and ‘teachers’ on the planet, so the teenager was going to give his all. And, better yet: Bucky was not going to tell a thing to May. A training, a new suit, and his secret kept: nothing could make it better.

“Dude!” He heard, and turned around to see Ned, smiling to him.

“Hi, dude. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Listen, I got a new Lego Set… do you want to build it? It was more than one thousand pieces”

“No way, that’s awesome” Peter smiled, getting to his locker. When Ned got new Lego sets, he was just as excited as him. May never had enough money to buy those things for him, and he’d never ask for them, not when he knew how she struggled, but: Ned didn’t have those money problems. And he understood Peter’s, so his best friend always managed to share the joy of building a new lego with him. Peter really was lucky, with Ned.

“I know, right?”

“So, you’re no longer grounded?”

“No, but my parents said I was going to get into so much trouble, if it were to happen again”

“I still don’t know why you said you were watching _porn,_ Ned”

“I was panicking! Anyway, dude, you can come over tomorrow, and we can build it”

Peter winced, taking off of his backpack some books he was no longer going to need, and grabbing one for his next class. He closed his locker and Ned and him started to head to their first class.

“I’d love to, dude, but I can’t”

“Aw, man, why? Patrolling stuff?”

Peter opened his eyes comically big, and shushed his best friend.

“ _Ned!_ You can’t say these things in public, we talked about this”

“Sorry, sorry. Anyway, is because…?”

“No. Actually, I… I have to tell you something. But I can’t do it here, where everybody can hear us”

“Then?”

“At lunch, okay? At lunch I can tell you”

“Alright. But, Pete, why are you busy all the time? I swear, dude, you’re always up to something”

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but then an ugly laugh interrupted them. Both teenagers tried to not roll their eyes, and didn’t turn to the noise. However, Flash didn’t care wether they wanted to hear him or not, and walked until he was in front of them, forcing them to stop.

“Flash, move” Peter said “, or we’re going to be late”

“Oh, poor Peter, he doesn’t want to be late. Quite funny, because you’re always missing class, or skipping it, lately”

“Flash, what do you want?” The brunet of the bunch asked, crossing his arms.

“Nothing. Just wondering what you could be possibly doing. I mean: you? You’re a nobody, Parker, that comes from a family of nobodies”

Peter pursed his lips, wanting to ignore Flash’s words. Ben always told him to ignore people like Flash: people who didn’t have any idea of what was really going on, but chose to insult, nonetheless. 

“Dude, leave us alone” Ned complained, knowing that Peter was not going to do anything, even if he technically could punch Flash into the parking lot. 

“Why should I? Parker still hasn’t answered me”

“I don’t have anything to answer, to be honest. If I have to do things, then I have to do things, and none of them are any of your business, Flash”

Flash raised one eyebrow, smirking to Peter in a sarcastic way.

“Sure, Parker, sure. You just don’t want to be humiliated, just like when this loser” he said, pointing to Ned” said you knew Spiderman”

“Flash, leave us alone” Peter said, trying to get past his bully. Flash hummed in disapproval and pushed Peter. The teenager had to remind himself to step back a couple of steps, even when the push had done nothing to him.

“Parker, I say when you can leave, you don’t decide it. Listen, I don’t know who you’re pretending to be, but I know better. You’re a loser, you both are, and the only plans you can have is a lame job, because we all know why you’re here”

“Because he’s smarter than you?” Ned asked, done with Flash’s attitude. The bully was going to answer, but a higher voice cut him out.

“Thompson, Leeds, Parker, bell rang five minutes ago. If you don’t want to get detention, I want you in class in thirty seconds!”

“Sorry, Mr. Jackson, we’ll get going” Peter smiled towards his teacher, grabbing Ned’s arm and almost running away from Flash. 

“I don’t know why you keep up with him, man” Ned murmured, and Peter kept silent. Bucky’s words came to his mind, again. His… was he his teacher? His mentor? Mentor sounded really cool. Okay, so his mentor had told him the day before: he didn’t have to let them bully him, not anymore. And maybe he was right. He could fight back, just… not with punches, not like Spiderman. He had to think something, to fight them back as Peter Parker. Maybe he had to listen to Bucky, even outside of the ‘battlefield’.

 

“Dude, no way, the Winter Soldier is training you?” Ned asked, doing his best to not scream. Peter looked at him funnily, happy that they were in the music room, alone, and still shushed his best friend “Peter, you literally can’t tell me to be quiet, after finding out about this”

“You can’t yell, Ned. I told you, but you had to be quiet about it. That was the deal”

“Okay, but this is huge. How did this happen?”

“Well… remember I told you he talked to me, a couple of weeks ago?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, the same night as the Coney Island incident, Bucky came to the apartment, to see me. He was mad, because he’d told me to ask for help, if I need it. I tried to tell him I hadn’t need help-”

“You kind of did”

“I still stopped Toomes. Come on, I only needed my Guy in the Chair”

“Oh, no, don’t do that. Puppy eyes and words to try to win me over? Unfair, brother”

Peter smiled almost cockily, and shrugged.

“Sorry”

“Tell me what happened then”

“Well, he healed my injuries, and I told him everything that happened. And one thing lead to another, and he told me I needed training. He told me I have potential, but I have to train… to, I don’t know, reach it or something”

“The Winter Soldier told you you have potential?”

“I know. Awesome, right?”

“So awesome”

“He actually wanted to tell May about the whole Spiderman thing, but I managed to dodge that, and he benched me for a week, after the fight. Something about me needing rest and him needing to prepare my training”

“Oh my God, _so awesome_. Oh, and you can’t come to my house tomorrow because of that? Because you’re starting your training?”

“Technically speaking, I started yesterday”

“ _No way_. Dude, you should’ve called me the second you were done!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I went to patrol after, after Bucky approved, and I went home at, like, one a.m. And, I wanted to see your reaction in person”

Ned shook his head, still smiling.

“Your life is amazing. What did you do yesterday?”

“Bucky wanted to test my abilities, so we did that. Said we’ll start for real tomorrow”

“That sounds really amazing. Peter, I’m so happy for you, you really deserve this”

“Thank you, Ned” he said, ducking his head.

“No, I mean it”

“Yeah, I know”

“No, you don’t, because you’re doing what you always do: duck your head, like it’s nothing important. I swear, you’re the worst at taking compliments”

“I’m not the worst”

“Bull-shit, Parker, bullshit” Ned singed. Peter laughed quietly at his best friend, eating the last of his lunch “. But, dude, how are you going to keep it from May?”

“Well… I’m not sure. This is going to take a lot of my time, because I’ll still be patrolling, but this week she has been a lot at the hospital, so I guess I’ll just use that to my advantage”

“Wow, is something wrong at the hospital?”

“No, just… she’s taking a lot of shifts. With the new school year and all… there’s more bills” he whispered. Ned sighed, knowing what Peter meant. The teenager was on a scholarship, there, butit was still hard for the little family. It’d always been, but know that Ben was no longer there… things were just more complicated. And that was not all: with Peter’s new super metabolism, he needed to eat more, but- he couldn’t. Especially not in those months.

“Peter, you know if you guys need anything…”

“I know, Ned. But we’re fine”

Ned bit his bottom lip. He knew Peter, he knew how stubborn his best friend could be. He was not going to accept charity from him, even when Ned told him over and over it was not just ‘charity’.

“Okay, Pete. But, if you feel alone and want company: the Leeds’ home is always open to you, and even to your Aunt”

“I know, and thanks, man… I think I’m going to be busy from now on, but I’ll think about it”

Ned smiled, knowing he was not getting anything more of Peter, and kept eating his lunch, almost forgotten in the middle of such amazing news. 

He knew how his best friend -brother, even, sometimes- was, and he was going to accept him, and help him with whatever he could.

 

“Okay, kid, it’s time to start our training” Bucky announced the next day, smiling from ear to ear. He was excited to start, to spend more time with Peter. However, something in the teenager told him he was not there a hundred percent. He had nodded to Bucky’s words, but that, being Peter, was uncharacteristically quiet. The super soldier crossed his arms over his chest “. Alright, kid, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Mr. Bucky”

“Don’t lie, kid, I don’t buy it. You’re being too quiet for… well, you. You can’t fool me, punk”

Peter sighed, looking around and taking off his mask. He looked at Bucky kind of shy.

“Mr. Bucky, you… do you remember what we talked about, a couple of days ago?”

“Er… we talked quite a lot. You love to do it, punk”

“I mean… about the bullies”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, immediately more interested. Could it be that Peter had listened to him? It seemed almost impossible, especially with the parents the kid had.

“Yeah, I remember”

“I still don’t want to fight back. I don’t think it’ll do good, to my secret”

“Okay”

“But I want to do something. I… I don’t want to be quiet, and just let him trash me over and over. I’m done”

Bucky sighed, getting closer to Peter and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You said ‘him’. Who it’s him, Peter?”

“Just a guy who goes to my school. He has been bullying me for a while”

“Why?”

“Well… because I’m smarter than him. No matter how much he tries, I’m still smarter, and he hates that”

“Right. And you don’t wan to shut up anymore. Why?”

“Well… I don’t care when he insults me. I know-kind of- who I am, I know the things he says are lies. But… lately, he has started on picking on my family. And I don’t want him to do that”

“Peter…”

“It’s just- look, I’m on Midtown on a scholarship. My classmates all have so much money, and their parents have this huge jobs, and they live in amazing houses, and go on trips, and get everything they want on Christmas, or on their birthdays, or whenever they want to. I don’t have that, okay? And I don’t care. I love May, and I appreciate everything she does for me. And, yes, lately it’s been harder, because we don’t have Ben’s job to count on anymore, but I don’t care about that. May works hours and hours to provide a better future for me, so… “ he stopped for breathing, and Bucky could say how teary his eyes had gotten “ I don’t want people to insult her. I won’t tolerate that”

Bucky sighed, squeezing Peter’s shoulder with his flesh hand in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

“Why don’t you tell May? She already knows about the bullying, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to tell her about this”

“Why?”

“Because… Bucky, you don’t know my Aunt, alright? If she knows this is happening she’ll go to the mall and she’ll buy me some sneakers, or a nice jacket… but I can’t let her do that. I don’t want her to do that, you understand? I’m not wasting hours of her job so a kid at school stops bullying me. It’s stupid”

Bucky looked at his nephew in silence, and fought against his desire of hugging Peter, of cuddling him into his arms so he could tell him how much he loved him, and how he was going to protect him, no matter what.

“Listen, kid, this sucks. And, honestly, I’d love for you to punch this guy’s lights out”

Peter rolled his eyes at him, and then looked at him in a way that almost made Bucky laugh, because, hell, he was a perfect copy of his Papa, when Bucky told him something stupid. 

“I can’t do that, Mr. Bucky, we already talked about it”

“Yes, yes, you can’t fight this little asshole because you couldn’t before the bite”

“Exactly. But I don’t want to be quiet, so… help me? I don’t know how you could do it, but maybe…”

“I have an idea” the super soldier said, uncrossing his arms and smiling “. Listen, if you don’t want to fight him: it’s okay. _But_ , you can show him you don’t fear him, you don’t care”

“Sounds good. How do I do that?”

“Body language, punk. It’s all on your body language. Now, let’s start with your training. Before you even realise it, this loser will fear you just by seeing you standing there”

Peter smiled brightly and then put on his mask, and nodded: he was ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! There it is
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. We get to see more of Peter's world and friendships, and his pov of the whole situation... Tony and Steve are still out of his life, but they're going to be informed of everything, and he has his Uncle Bucky
> 
> So, that's all. There'll be a really little time jump next chapter (don't worry, only a few weeks). Leave PLEASE comments and kudos if you liked the chapter, cause they really, really motivate me! See you soon!
> 
> Bye!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky have been with the trainings for a few weeks, so...
> 
> How are things going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, a couple of things:
> 
> First, I didn't exactly know when Peter's birthday was in the MCU. Because of it, I put in the same day Tom Holland was born (June 1st). HOWEVER, the other day I found out Peter's birthday is August 10th. It's definitely something that will be corrected in future stories, but: do you guys want me to change it in this story as well? It won't change anything but a few details, and it won't interfere with the story. So, do I change it?
> 
> Second, which days do you guys prefer for me to upload? Because, I usually do it Tuesdays and Saturdays, but I get a lot more of reviews on Tuesdays lmao, so... if you guys can tell me which days do you prefer, I'd appreciate it so much. Thanks in advance!
> 
> Okay, that was all haha. On with the chapter!

Peter breathed heavily, laying on the roof, in a building close to his apartment. He heard footsteps getting closer and, soon enough, a hand was reaching for him, trying to help him up. He heard Bucky’s laugh and Peter tried, really hard actually, to not roll his eyes. 

“Come on, little punk, you can’t tell me you’re _that_ tired”

“My muscles are screaming, Bucky”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but lifted his nephew up. 

“You know, James, this would be easier with more hours of sleep at night”

Peter huffed, brushing some dirt off of his suit.

“Remind me again why I told you about my middle name”

“Because your inner fanboy was just jumping in excitement at the coincidence”

“Dude, why did I taught you about modern slang?”

“Because, and I quote you: “he said, coughing lightly and talking an octave higher “ ‘Mr. Bucky, I know how to pay you for this awesome training-“

“I did not say ‘awesome training’, and that’s not even my voice-“

“‘I’ll tell you all about modern culture!’. So, kiddo, you brought this upon yourself”

Peter rolled his eyes, amused, but didn’t complain when Bucky ruffled his masked head.

Things in the last few weeks had gone amazingly. Bucky and him had gotten closer, and they had learnt to loosen up around each other. Bucky let himself act more childish, and more carefree, around Peter. And Peter let himself be more childish, too, he acted playful and immature, sometimes, even when they both focused on the training more than not.

Peter had made a lot of progress, and Bucky wasn’t ashamed to admit he was impressed with him. He had improved so much in so little time, although that was a problem, sometimes: the older man had started to have problems when he was planning the trainings, and he didn’t want them to stop. He was close to his nephew, and he was happy. Bucky didn’t want to give that up.

“Whatever you say, Bucky. But come on, you were so hard on me today. I’ve been training for four hours, and I had two tests, today”

Bucky sighed, shaking his head. That was another thing: Peter had finally managed to erase the ‘Mr’ of his name, and just go for Bucky. It was truly a blessing.

“Okay, you brat, we’re stopping for today. Hey… we’re close to your apartment, right?”

“Er… yeah, we are” Peter murmured, looking around “. I can head home, then?”

“Yes. Let me walk with you, alright? So we can talk about the next training”

“Okay, cool” Peter smiled. It’d take him longer to get home, but he loved spending time with Bucky. He was like him, in a way. He was a superhero, so he could understand some of Peter’s issues than no one else was going to get.

“Okay, so you’ve improved a lot with controlling your strength. How are things going with little asshole?”

“Bucky, I told you his name to stop you from calling him that”

“As if you don’t enjoy it” Peter smiled, and didn’t say anything else “. Next training is on Friday, okay?”

“But-“

“Yes, kid, I know it’s Tuesday, but I know you have three other tests this week, and I don’t want you lacking on school, alright? I trust you won’t do anything stupid until Friday”

“At least, can I patrol?”

“Well… yes, but you have to promise you won’t stay out long, ok?”

“Okay…” Peter sighed. They kept talking the rest of the way, and Bucky stopped one building before Peter’s.

“See you on Friday, punk”

“See you, Bucky”

Bucky saw how Peter shot a web and disappeared, and thought about leaving. But… he decided otherwise. Rounding the building, he spotted the Parker’s apartment. He could see Peter’s bedroom window -he guessed it was his, because the teenager was crawling into that room-, and the other window was the living room’s. May was there, siting in the sofa, reading a book. Bucky hadn’t seen much of the woman. She was always working, and he’d only walked Peter home a few times. So, the super soldier still had to see his nephew with his Aunt. 

He knew May was a loving Aunt, from Peter’s words, ready to give anything for her only nephew. She was a working woman, responsible and intelligent, and she was brave. Bucky liked her, but, as much as he was relieved that Peter had someone like her in his life, he wanted her to be just his _Aunt_. It wasn’t like she was more: Peter always spoke about her in a light tone. He loved her, but he didn’t see her as a mom: that was clear, to Bucky. 

Still, she was playing like Peter’s mom, even when the both of them acted like she was only his Aunt. And Bucky would give anything for Steve and Tony to act like Peter’s parents, finally. 

He sighed, and focused. If he really tried he could hear the conversation inside the house. And, yes, maybe he was intruding their privacy, but: screw it. He wanted to see how Peter’s domestic life was.

“Hi May” his nephew said, going into the room in much comfier clothes: sweatpants and a sweatshirt, hair messy as ever. 

“Oh, hi Pete. Did you just got back?”

“No” Peter said, and Bucky had to give it to him: he had learned to lie, in his time with him. He didn’t know if Steve would approve “, I was in my bedroom the whole time. I had music on because I was studying. I have a Spanish test in, like, two days” he explained, smelling the air “, did you try to cook again?”

“Maybe”

“That explains why it smells like something is burnt” Peter laughed. May laughed with him, shaking her head.

“Yeah, not a very successful recipe. But, hey, I crossed Mrs. Walker in the hallway, and she gave me some pasta she’d made earlier”

“Oh, that’s awesome. She makes awesome pasta”

“I know. Come on, set the table, and we’ll eat”

“Sure”

“You sure you’re okay? You seem tired”

“Yeah, just… school, May. You’re more tired than I am, I bet”

“Well, maybe. I just got home after a twelve hour shift… but I’m fine, I promise”

“Yeah, don’t believe you. You’re going straight to bed after we finish dinner, May. I’ll take care of the dishes”

“You’re the best nephew ever, Peter”

Peter kept silent after that, but Bucky could picture his flushed cheeks: his nephew really was the worst at taking compliments. He sighed, at then headed back to the Tower. The moment he got to his floor, FRIDAY’s voice greeted him.

“Good evening, Mr. Barnes, and welcome home”

“Good evening, FRIDAY. Heat the apartment, would you, doll? I’ve been in the streets for hours, and the weather is only getting colder”

“Of course, Mr. Barnes. Anything else?”

“Start the shower, I’m heading there”

“Done. I’d like to inform you that Spangled Man was searching for you, earlier”

Bucky laughed out loud. Tony and Steve had gotten in a little argument, at the end of the previous week, and, as vengeance, Tony had changed Steve’s name to FRIDAY. His best friend’s groan of annoyance every time he heard the AI was extremely delightful to Bucky. Especially because Steve was really getting into his nerves, as of lately. 

“Tell Mr. Spangled Man that I just came from training with his little brat, and that things went smoothly. And if he tries to come down, don’t let him. I want to enjoy my shower”

“Will do, Mr. Barnes”

“Thank you, FRIDAY, you’re a doll”

Bucky went to his bathroom, and then took off his clothes and got under the warm water. Each day he was grateful for everything Tony and Steve had given him: a new home, a new family, a new future. It’d been hard the first months, but Bucky had gotten used to that new life, and he really, really appreciated. People didn’t appreciate how amazing a warm shower was until it was a rare privilege.

After he had showered, he dried himself off and put some comfy clothes. With his hair still humid, he went to his living room. To his not surprise, Natasha was there.

“Steve has been complaining about you locking down your floor the last thirty minutes. It was terrible- Tony was threatening him with no sex for a month if he kept that up”

“He never would keep that” Bucky scoffed, sitting on the other side of the sofa.

“No, but it’s funny to see Steve’s face”

“Little Stevie is not as prude as the media wants him to be”

“Not at all. But, James, is everything fine?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You won’t let Steve into your floor, and I suspect you won’t let Tony, either, am I right?” Bucky sighed, shaking his head “. Okay, what’s going on?”

“I just… I feel bad for saying this, but they’ve been getting on my very last nerve, lately”

“Oh”

“It’s just… there’s not a single day that they don’t question me about Peter. And I get it, I truly do… but they just won’t stop”

“Bucky, it’s normal”

“I know. They’ve been without Peter for thirteen years, and it’s only now that they’re getting some information. And I am seeing Peter almost every day, and if I don’t see him he sends me this voicemails, explaining to me his days… in comparison, I am more in his life than them. I get why they ask me things, everyday, but…”

“But?”

“Well, I can’t just tell them everything, you know?”

“Why not?”

“Because I am not training Peter to get all of the information we couldn’t get on our search, Natasha, you understand?”

“Yes, but-“

“Peter trusts me. Peter trusts me enough to tell me about his day, and what he wants, or what he fears. He _trusts me_ , Natasha, and I can’t just… betray him like that”

“I get it, Buck. But Tony and Steve are his parents. They just worry about him”

“I get that. I really, really do. I’ve come to love Peter… he’s my nephew, you know?”

“Yeah”

“And I worry about him, too. I tell Tony and Steve everything I can, and I’m sorry if it’s not enough” he murmured, trying to comb his hair. Natasha squeezed her eyes at him, tilting her head.

“You’re guilty” she stated, knowing she was right “. James, why?”

Bucky sighed, giving up and tying his hair into a man bun. 

“Because I talk to Peter every day. _Every day_ , Nat. And, sure, I love him, and I care about him. And I am happy I’m able to help him. But I’m not his father: his fathers are upstairs, trying to get information about their son every chance they get. His fathers are here, but can’t get close to him”

“And you can”

“And I can. It makes me feel guilty, especially when they look at me with their big, pleading eyes. I wish they’d talk to Peter, I wish they could be a family, again”

Natasha sighed, getting closer to him and touching his arm, gently.

“I know, James. I want that, too. But Tony and Steve are firm about it”

“It’s stupid, Nat”

“I know that, too. But it’s who they are, James. You should’ve seen them before they started dating: pining after the other without the other even realising it… terrible, really”

“Right. But, Nat… it’s their son. It’s their fucking kid. And… Peter has to be here, with them. It kills me that I can’t say anything”

“James…”

“Today I walked Peter home” he kept saying “, and after he left I just stayed there, because I wanted to see him with his Aunt. He’s always talking about how much she works for him, and how he feels guilty about it”

“That's not a nice way to feel, for a teenager”

“I know, Nat. That’s the problem. Peter has this guilty complex, and I don’t know how to solve it. Anyway, I… I watched them. And, honestly, May is really nice with Peter. She loves him, it’s clear, but she’s not his mother”

“She’s the closest thing Peter has to a parent, James”

“Not really, Nat. Peter sees her as his Aunt, and sometimes she sounds like she’s his friend, and May… she doesn’t seem motherly, either”

“But-“

“He didn’t call her Aunt once, in all the time I observed them. And they bantered like some friends, you know? Peter worried about how tired she looked, and she said something about Peter being the best nephew, but that’s all”

“Bucky, we can’t understand their bond. Not really. May has been raising him since he was a child, and they’ve been on their own since Ben died. They have to be close, and Peter is young. Maybe May thought she’d get closer if she was his friend, not his Aunt”

“Maybe. But, what did he call you? You know, when he still lived here”

“Aunt Nat. Sometimes he used Russian”

“But always Aunt”

“Well, yes. But, James, once again: things are different”

“Ugh, I know”

“Try to talk to Steve and Tony about all of this”

“About wanting them to talk to Peter, too? Because I’ve done that a few times, already, and they always say no”

“Try, James”

“Okay… tomorrow I’ll talk to Steve. I won’t be training Peter until Friday, so I have some free time”

Natasha nodded approvingly and offered to make some dinner, which Bucky promptly said yes to. Peter was not the only one exhausted, with all the trainings.

 

Peter sighed, returning from patrol. He had finished early, too tired to be out for long. He had tests, just like he had told Bucky, and his plan was to get in bed as soon as possible. He changed into his pyjamas and hid his suit. Before he could lay down, though, he heard the tv on. Frowning, he went to the living room, and smiled softly at the sight of May curled up on the sofa, eyes closed and peaceful expression. He thought about carrying her to her room, but quickly dismissed it. Just like with the bullies: he couldn’t before the bite, so he couldn’t now, either. And, of course, waking her up was totally out of question. His Aunt had a hard time falling asleep, ever since her husband’s death, so Peter was going to let her rest. 

He searched for a blanket and carefully draped it over her, kissing her forehead and turning off the tv. He went to his room then, and got under the covers.

He was happy May could fall asleep that early, that night. She had been working non-stop, and she really, really deserved a break. Peter had observed her the last few weeks: how she barely was home, how guilty she was because of that. Peter had saw how tired she was, but how well she tried to mask that (not to Peter- she never could lie to Peter, even if she didn’t know). Peter saw the lines of exhaustion on her face, he saw how she closed her eyes, almost hopeless, when she thought he wasn’t looking. 

Peter felt bad, almost every day. May was giving up her _life_ because of him, and it wasn’t fair. He wished he could do something, but didn’t know exactly _what_. Maybe… well, no, that was stupid. No, definitely not. He’d have to think about something else.

The teenager sighed, turning in his bed. He had to sleep- the next day he had a test, so he really needed the rest. He had to keep the scholarship, it was crucial. So, he closed his eyes and chose to do the one thing that always calmed him enough to sleep.

He thought about _it_.

 

“Peter, what are you doing this evening?”

Peter almost chocked on his juice. He coughed lightly and looked at his Aunt. May was looking at him amused, rising one eyebrow to clearly silently ask what the hell was wrong with him.

“Er… why?”

“I thought we could do something together. I haven’t seen you in forever”

“Won’t you be at the hospital?”

“I won’t, Pete. I have a couple of off days, and I want to spend time with you. So, do you want me to pick you from school?” She asked, smiling brightly. Peter bit his lip, not knowing what to answer. There was a small part in him that wanted to tell her ‘ _of course, Aunt May! We can go to Central Park, to spend the day, and maybe we can go to our favourite Thai place for dinner!’_. However, a much bigger part of him was reminding him that he had training that day. He had to spend almost the whole week without it, studying for his tests and only patrolling a couple of hours each night (he could behave when he wanted to, Bucky, thank you so much). He couldn’t say no to Bucky. Firstly, because Peter was almost exploding with all of the energy he had, from not moving around enough, and secondly, he didn’t want to be the kid that refused to train because he wanted to spend time with his Aunt. He loved her, yes, but he wanted to be professional. And, thirdly: he had missed Bucky, so… he wanted to spend time with him, too “. Honey, everything okay?”

“Oh… yes, I am okay. But, er… I can’t hang out after school, May. I have to study with a few people, from the Decathlon team”

That was not a lie. They had a meeting, just after school. It was a short one, and he was going to be done in half an hour, but: he was not lying, he was going to the meeting (he appreciated his life well enough to avoid Michelle killing him).

“Aw, that’s a shame, sweetie” she murmured, and Peter just prayed under his breath that she believed him. May had called him out a couple of times- understandable, he had fucked up a couple of times, in the last few weeks. Okay, _maybe_ more than a couple. But he had learnt how to lie more effectively thanks to Bucky, so he hoped she would fall for it “. And what about dinner? We can go to the Thai place we both love”

“That actually sounds good, Aunt May. Well, I have to go to school, don’t want to be late” he said, gulping the last of his juice and standing up. He picked his backpack up and kissed May on the cheek “. Bye May, love you!”

“Bye, sweetie!”

Close enough. Little did he know: his day was going to fucking suck.

 

“Okay, kid, we’re going to try and train harder today, ok?”

“Okay”

“You did a good job last time, but I haven’t seen you in a few days, so I want to make up for it”

Peter nodded, almost robotically. Bucky shrugged mentally, and went on with the training. Yes, it was weird for Peter to act like that, all quiet and grumpy, but he was a teenager. Those were the same, no matter the century, so Bucky knew he had to give him space, sometimes. Peter was such a good kid that he sometimes forgot he was fifteen, and just a child. He shut up and only observed Peter.

Yeah, the kid was not okay. He was messier, sloppier, he was failing at things he hadn’t been failing at since the first week. Peter was a mess. When he had punched through a wall in an attempt of grabbing an object (pretending to be a crucial object, in a hypothetical mission), Bucky had enough.

“Okay, that’s it” he said, crossing his arms. Peter looked at him confused, lowering himself to the ground. They were in an abandoned factory, boxes and old machinery surrounding them. It wasn’t the safest place for a kid, per say, but Bucky knew Peter had seen worst _and_ had been in worst. 

“It’s everything okay, Bucky?”

“I should be the one asking you that question, you punk. What’s with you today?”

“Nothing” he said, kicking the floor and rising up some dust. Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes almost soundly.

“Bullshit, Parker. What. Is. With. You. Today”

“I said nothing, Bucky”

“And I said I don’t believe you. Try again”

“Nothing!” Peter exclaimed, and Bucky was shocked to hear how tremulous his voice was. It sounded like he was in the verge of crying “God, nothing is wrong with me, okay?! Can we go back to the training, please?”

Bucky frowned, uncrossing his arms and getting closer to his nephew. With only little hesitation, he rested his hands on his shoulders.

“Peter, are you okay?” He asked, much more softly. Peter lowered his head, refusing to answer. Bucky lifted his head with his flesh hand, fingers cradling his chin “. Kid, come on”

“I’m fine” he murmured, but Bucky didn’t believe him for one damn second. Slowly, he reached for Peter’s mask. When the teenager didn’t move, he took it off, gently, and put it on his pocket. He sighed when he saw Peter’s face: his voice was quavering because he was fucking crying. His cheeks were wet and his eyes red. He wasn’t looking at Bucky, instead choosing to look firmly at the ground. Bucky’s heart broke for his nephew. He cupped his jaw and, as gently as he could, he cleaned his sweet little face. When he was done, he hugged him to his body and kissed the crown of his head. 

It was weird to be doing so. Sure, he had hugged Steve, and the other members of his family -more rarely- in the time he had been living with them. But he had never initiated a hug, never knew how to truly calm someone down. It was different with Peter. He was his best friend’s kid, he was his nephew. And Bucky had had the privilege of getting to know him, in the last few weeks. He had grown to genuinely love Peter. He cared about him: he was his nephew. And Bucky hated to see him in this much pain.

Peter clung to him, shaking and still crying, and the super soldier just wanted to ask him what had happened, wanted to just _destroy_ whoever had made Peter feel this shitty way. 

“Pete” he murmured, after Peter had calmed down- a few minutes later “. Little punk, what happened?”

Peter sniffled, breaking the hug and rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing, it’s-it’s stupid. Don’t worry about it, Buck”

“I do worry about it, Peter. You don’t break down easily, but you just did, a few minutes ago”

“Bucky…”

“I care about you, Peter. I worry about you. So… what’s wrong? Please, tell me”

“Only if you promise you won’t get mad”

Bucky sighed, knowing he was going to get mad nonetheless. But, he could pretend he was not.

“Okay. But, if you say this it’s because it involves that asshole you talked to me about- Flash. Am I right?” Peter shrugged, but didn’t deny it “. James, _please_ , tell me what happened. Come on, junior”

“Nothing out of the usual happened, Bucky. He was just messing with me, but I had a really tough week, and I’m stressed, and he just… touched a really touchy subject for me. He went too far, I guess, and it left me upset”

“Was he insulting your Aunt, again?”

Peter shook his head, going to sit on one of the wooden boxes scattered around the place. Bucky grabbed another one and sat in front of him. 

“No, she wasn’t insulting her… it was more about me. I don’t like talking about it”

“It’s going to help you, Peter. Trust me, it’ll bother you more if you don’t say anything”

Peter sighed, playing with his hands. He bit his lip in hesitation before speaking.

“I… well, I usually try to ignore every time he talks about this. I’m vulnerable about it, maybe a little bit insecure. It always affects me, even if I don’t want to”

“What, Peter?”

“My parents”

“About how they died?” Bucky started to ask, feeling pure anger building inside him. It was no matter to joke around, not if it affected Peter that much. However, his nephew shook his head, and his next words shook Bucky to the core.

“About how I am adopted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hey.... don't hate me. I know I ended it in a cliffhanger, so, don't come at me: I know it. 
> 
> To know when you can read the next chapter, please answer what I asked at notes above.
> 
> PLEASE leave comments and kudos because they motivate me SO much!
> 
> Ok, bye, see you guys soon! (and also, I know they're never gonna read this, but happy bday to Chris H -a.k.a the man- and Sebastian Stan -a.k.a the purest cinnamon roll ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had just confessed something to Bucky... without knowing he actually is aware
> 
> What will Bucky do with this new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger, but well... I'm evil like that.
> 
> I will change Peter birthday, aaaand I was thinking about keeping the same uploading days, but know I don't know if I'll change Tuesdays to Wednesdays... plus, I'm gonna have a long flight on Tuesday, so I don't know if I'll be able to upload next Tuesday, anyways. 
> 
> ALSO, I was thinking about creating a TELLONYM? Just for you guys to ask doubts if you want, and a way for you guys to show me ideas, or whatever... anyways, tell me what you think about it. For now, though, enjoy the chapter!

“Adopted” Bucky repeated, trying to not choke on his own words. Peter nodded, sniffling.

“I honestly thought you knew”

“Why should I know?” Bucky asked, totally ignoring the fact that he _totally_ knew about it. Hell, him being adopted was the only reason Bucky had searched for the masked vigilante: because he _knew_ he was an adopted child, and he knew who his biological parents were. 

“You knew who I was, the day we met. You really want me to believe you didn’t know I am adopted?”

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay, _yes_ , I knew you were adopted. But I didn’t know if you knew, kiddo, and I didn’t want to be insensitive about it, or something”

Peter smiled softly at him.

“Thanks for that, I guess. But you can be honest with me, you know”

“Yeah” Bucky whispered, feeling like garbage. He was keeping from Peter something _huge,_ after all “. Anyway, did you find out about it recently, or…?”

“Oh, no. I knew it all my life”

“ _Oh”_

“Yeah, I… I remember what the orphanage was like, a little bit. When I was little I thought it was a dream, but after I described it to May, she confirmed it was the orphanage. Not like she had been in there, but I think Mary described it to her, a few times. Also, my adoptive parents were always super honest with me. It’s not like I remember them clearly, but I do remember how they talked to me about being adopted and all that jazz”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They wanted me to know the whole ordeal: how they had chosen to raise me and love me, no matter if I wasn’t theirs biologically. And I didn’t look like them at all, dude. They both had light eyes and light hair. I was, like, the opposite”

“Right. So, this kid… messes with you because you are adopted?”

“Yeah”

“What does he say?”

“He just picks on my parents”

“Well, that’s just stupid. Your parents _chose_ you. They wanted to love you, they wanted a child. A lot of kids are a surprise: you were planned to the last detail”

“I know. Flash doesn’t pick on my adoptive parents. He picks on the _biological_ ones”

“Oh, shit”

“Yeah. He always says how they never loved me, and that they were so disgusted with me that had no other option but give me up. He… he says I should’ve never been adopted, that I deserved to go to foster care and live a shitty life”

“You’re giving me this person’s address, now”

“ _Why_?”

“I’m gonna punch his fuckin’ lights out, Peter”

“He’s fifteen, you can’t do that! You’ll get in trouble!”

“No one will find out it was me, I assure you”

“No, Bucky”

Bucky pursed his lips, not happy with Peter’s answer. Still, he nodded, giving up on the idea- for now. He knew for sure that if he told Steve and Tony about it there was nothing stopping the superhusbands from destroying that kid’s life. Maybe a little bit drastic, but… screw him. 

“You know that’s bullshit, right? What Flash says is fucking bullshit”

“I know” Peter said, shrugging “, but it still hurts”

Bucky bit his lip, wanting to tell Peter -dying to, actually- that his parents -biological ones, that is- absolutely _adored_ him, that they gave him up against all of their real wishes, only to protect him. He wanted to tell him that Steve and Tony we’re dying to have him by their side again, he wanted to tell Peter how perfect he was, to them. 

“What do you know?” He finally asked, softly “About your biological parents, what do you know?”

“Not much, to be honest. I think they didn’t want to be traced, or at least that’s what May told me” 

“So… nothing?”

“Well, I know there was Dad, and there was Pops. I know they chose to have their last name erased from my name. And Ben always told me how much they loved me, how much they didn’t want to give me up. But, Bucky, if they didn’t want to, why did they cut all connection?”

“I don’t know, kid” Bucky lied “. What did your Aunt say?”

“About them? She doesn’t talk about them. Doesn’t like it. She always says how Mary and Richard were my real parents, how they _wanted_ to be. But, Ben… he told me, one day, years ago, that they gave me up because they wanted a better future for me”

“That’s all you know?”

“Yes” Peter whispered “. I wish I knew more, but… May gets uncomfortable, and I don’t want her to feel like that”

“Peter, I get that. But… you still feel bad about this, about…”

“I don’t feel bad” Peter said, cutting him off “. I don’t”

“If you didn’t you wouldn’t be like this, after Flash’s words”

Peter shrugged, looking at the ground.

“What if they upset me? I feel like a huge part of me is missing out”

“Right”

“Do I have the eyes of my Dad, or of my Pops? The hair, the nose, the brain? Why am I so smart? Why do I have a birth mark on my right hip? There’s too many questions that won’t be answered, Buck, and, _yeah_ , that upsets me”

“It’s normal, Peter”

“And, listen, I know Flash’s words are bullshit. He doesn’t know anything about my adoption, you know? He doesn’t know the real reason my Dads had, when they had to give me up. He can say things about it, but he’s just… speculating”

“Right”

“The problem is: I barely know things about my adoption, either. So, maybe… well, there’s a small part of me that says: maybe he’s right, maybe all of the things Flash says are true”

“They’re not” Bucky affirmed.

“How do you know?”

“I know, Peter, I just… I think they loved you, Pete, I think they did what they thought was right for you. They wanted a better future for you, alright? Ben said it”

Peter nodded, sighing.

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know, I have more doubts about them, as I grow. I guess it’s normal, you know? When I was little I didn’t give it too much thought, but now…”

“Now it’s the time to ask these things to yourself. I get it, you’re growing up”

“I guess” he sniffled.

“Pete, listen, stop, alright? Stop feeling bad about this. I get it’s hard, but you can’t let Flash make this to you”

“I know, I usually don’t. Today was a bad day, that’s all”

“Okay” Bucky sighed. Peter coughed lightly then, clearing his throat.

“Can we move on? I want to train, and I told May we were going to get dinner together, later”

“Sure, Pete” Bucky sighed “, we can train. But” he said, reaching for his nephew’s mask, and giving it back to him “, please, talk to me if you ever feel bad, okay? I’m going to be here, for you”

Peter smiled and nodded, and then and put his mask on. Time to be Spiderman. 

 

Bucky didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to do. 

Peter knowing shouldn’t be this surprising. The kid was smart, and if his parents had been honest with him… well, Bucky shouldn’t be this surprised. Still, he was. Because Peter _knew_.

Peter knew, and that changed things, even if that information wouldn’t interfere with the training at all. Peter knew he was adopted, he knew the Parkers were not his biological parents. And Peter had doubts… doubts Bucky could answer.

Peter knew, and more importantly: Bucky knew, too. More than his nephew. Bucky knew who his parents were, he knew why they had given him away. And that only made the super soldier feel bad.

Peter was asking himself if he had been enough, he was having all these doubts -like any other teenager, but his mattered more to Bucky-, and Bucky just stood there, fucking telling him everything was going to be okay, while keeping vital information from him.

If he was the one deciding what to do, Bucky’d tell Peter everything, every single little thing. He’d tell him about his parents, he’d tell him to run to the Tower and hug his parents as tight as he could.

But Bucky was not the one deciding stuff there. Tony and Steve were, and they had decided to be out of his life, feeling like it was, maybe, too late.

Then again, could Bucky tell them about Peter’s words? He could tell them about them, and show them how it was _not_ too late, how much Peter needed them to show up to tell him how much they loved him. If only it was that easy.

He was breaking Peter’s trust by shutting up about his parents _and,_ hypothetically speaking, by telling his parents about his confession, even if it was for Peter’s shake. 

Bucky didn’t know how he was going to look straight to Peter’s eyes, the next training. He didn’t know how he was going to keep lying to him, to his face, how he was going to pretend he didn’t know anything about Peter’s past.

And, sure, he had been keeping things from Peter already. But it was different- now he knew Peterwas aware of his adoption. His nephew wanted to know about his origins, but had lost all hope about doing so.

He wondered how much May knew. It was impossible for her to know that Peter was the biological son of Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers, a.k.a Iron Man and Captain America. Only Molly McCarter knew about his origins, and he was sure she hadn’t told anybody about them. If she had, then whoever knew was silent about it, because there wasn’t a single story in the tabloids talking about it, ever. Molly had respected the Superhusbands and Peter’s privacy. 

So, May probably knew nothing about Peter’s real parents, and, apparently, she didn’t want to know, either. So, who was Bucky to tell Peter anything? He was his Uncle, sure, but he hadn’t raised him: May had. 

The whole situation was a fucking mess, and Bucky didn’t know what to do. Was he going to confess everything to Peter? Was he going to inform the Superhusbands about the new information he had learned? Or was he going to shut up?

 

“Peter, is everything okay?”

“Mhm?”

“Sweetie” May laughed, shaking her head at him “, I asked if everything is okay. You barely touched your food”

“Oh, yeah, it is” Peter told her, trying to smile. May frowned then, don’t believing him for a second.

“Peter, come on. I don’t believe that for one goddamn second. What’s wrong, sweetheart? You know you can tell me… I’m a cool Aunt, after all”

Peter shook his head at her, bitting his lip. He honestly felt better after talking to Bucky. His mentor always managed to make him feel better, and his words always helped him. He was still a little bit upset about Flash’s words, but Bucky had made him feel better, so he didn’t want to bother his Aunt with his complains.

“It’s fine, May, really”

“Peter” May said, voice harder. Peter sighed, knowing she was not asking anymore: she was demanding to know what was wrong with him. And it was okay, really: ever since Ben had passed away, May felt more protective over her nephew. She always wanted to know if something was bothering Peter, and all that stuff.

“Okay, okay. I… today I had a bad encounter with Flash”

“Did you get in a fight, again? Did you hit him?” She asked, worried. She didn’t like the way Peter had turned to violence, since a few months ago, but she did everything she could. Even when her husband was alive, they both had found trouble with it, especially because Peter was an adopted child, and they didn’t have any idea of who his biological parents were. They always feared they were a problematic couple, and that Peter was going to inherit some of that anger, or violence. Even if they were not like that: Peter had lived a complicated childhood, being adopted and then with his adoptive parents dying at such a young age. Ben and May were always amazed at how well Peter had turned out to be, how kind and generous, and how pure, bright and good his soul truly was. They were always expecting him to snap, and with the fights… well, they thought he had done so.

“No, no, I didn’t get in a physical fight, I promise” Peter said, shaking his head. 

“Then what was it?”

“Just… him messing with me, that’s all”

“Okay, but why? What did he say?”

“Stuff, May, stupid stuff. Let it be”

“I won’t let it be, Peter, not when you get into fights with this people for things like that. Sweetie, I know you don’t want me to talk to your principal, but…”

“May, don’t talk to Principal Morita, _please”_

“I won’t if you tell me what he told you”

Peter sighed, playing with his food.

“He just… messed with me for being adopted, again”

May bit her lip. There it was, her least favourite topic. Why it had to be one, on the first place? _Yes_ , Peter was adopted, but what? It didn’t matter, not to her, not to Ben, when he was alive. Peter was a Parker, and he had been since he was two. His parents had given him up. 

“What did he say, this time?”

“Just… you know, what he always says. Bullshit”

May nodded, taking another bite of her food and chewing it slowly. She hated when Peter was bullied about things he couldn’t control.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I know you don’t like this” she murmured, after she had swallowed her food. 

“It’s okay, I guess. But, May…”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you can’t tell me anything about them?”

“Peter, we talked about this. I know what your mother told me, alright? You were adopted when you were almost two, and had been in the orphanage since you were eighteen months old”

“That’s about me, Aunt May. I want to know about _them_ ”

“There’s not much. They didn’t want to be traced”

“But-“

“Peter, we already talked about this, sweetie. Talking about this takes us nowhere. You’ll just worry and upset yourself. Your… biological parents didn’t want to be traced, and they made sure of that. It’s legal for them to stop you from knowing”

“I know, May, but…”

“Sweetie, I know you want answers for everything that is surrounding you. But… you can’t have them for this, at least not now”

“I know” Peter sighed, still playing with his food. May smiled and rested her hand over his.

“I hate to see you this upset, Pete. Please, stop thinking about that. You know that, whatever happened, Flash’s words are not true, okay?”

Peter nodded, but didn’t answer verbally, and May could only sigh.

That’s why she hated talking about Peter’s biological parents. They didn’t want to be related to Peter in any way, and that just meant that her nephew was not going to get any type of answers, even if he searched for them. She couldn’t understand how someone could decide to give away Peter, how someone could think it was okay to have a kid and give it away. Ben told her that Richard and Mary had been vaguely informed as to why Peter was put into adoption: his parents wanted a better future for him, wanted to protect him. And May understood. May understood, and that’s why she thought Peter’s biological parents were better away from them. Peter already had suffered way too much, thanks to them. And she was going to protect her only nephew. 

 

****

It was an icy morning in New York, and Steve Rogers just wanted to rest in bed and sleep for _hours_. His bed was warm, and comfy, and Tony was resting his head on Steve’s chest, snoring softly. But, _of course_ , he couldn’t enjoy his sleep as he wanted. 

It started with a quiet babbling. Steve tried to ignore it: he knew his son loved to wake up early, but he usually went back to sleep after a few minutes, and slept soundly for a couple more hours. That meant that Steve and Tony could wake up, and make breakfast for themselves and then for their son calmly.However, Peter was not feeling like falling back asleep that morning, and soon his babbling turned into soft cries.

He sighed and looked at his husband, but he was dead to the world, still snoring softly on his chest. Steve could understand: he had been working on SI stuff for the lasts days, almost non-stop. He had taken care of Peter while Steve was away on a mission, so, when he came back, it was Tony’s turn to work. He had to, if he didn’t want Pepper to rip his head off.

He detached himself from Tony as gently as he could and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. Throwing a sweatshirt on, he went to his son’s room.

“Okay, A stór, you’re up early today. Papa already has the message, okay? But try to be quiet: Daddy is really tired, and he has to sleep”

He peeked at the crib, and couldn’t suppress the huge smile that appeared on his face at the sight of his son’s sweet little face. He gently brushed his cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“You want to get out of there, huh? Well, luckily for you, you have Papa wrapped up around your little finger, Pete” He picked his son up, enjoying how Peter automatically rested his head against his shoulder, comfy and safe with Steve. He knew he shouldn’t feel that surprised, not after all that time, but it still felt new and incredible, to have someone so little and vulnerable trust him so much, without question.

He laid Peter down on the changing station and put a new diaper on, changing the baby into a cute body, some pants and the cutest sweatshirt Steve had ever seen and heading down with him to the living room.

“Okay, so we’re going to wait for Daddy to get breakfast. Meanwhile, I think we could have our fun in the living room, what do you think?” Peter made a sound of approval, petting Steve’s cheek and causing the blond to laugh. He settled them down on the rug, close to the coffee table, and held Peter under his armpits, making him stand up “. Well, look at you, you little young man. You’re such a grown boy already, aren’t you?” Peter giggled, kicking his legs up and down, bouncing. At eight months old, he was supposed to start standing on his own, holding on to furniture. So far, he had managed to stand up while holding the coffee table a couple of times, but it never was for too long, and he always fell on his butt “Want me to tell you a secret? I can’t wait for you to walk, and run, and I want to play with you and encourage you to just keep improving, but… I want you to be this peaceful just for a little while… I can’t imagine how chaotic this jungle is going to be when you learn how to run away from your Daddy and I”

Peter, the rascal, just laughed at Steve’s face. The new father laughed out loud and lifted his son, blowing a raspberry on his tummy. 

“Well, Papa, aren’t you just corrupting our love child?” He heard, and Steve and Peter turned their head to look at Tony. The genius went to them with a smile and sat in front of Steve. The blond hugged Peter to his body, resting his cheek against the baby’s incredibly soft curls.

“As if you don’t fear the moment he learns how to dodge us”

“Oh, I have nightmares about it, honey. This kid is gonna be the death of us”

Steve chuckled, making Peter stand up once again. Their kid just bounced on his legs, happy to be with his Daddies in such a nice morning. 

“Come on, Pete, try to stand up”

“Yeah, kiddo, show how we work it”

Peter babbled happily, and then, when his legs touched the floor, he let them stay there. Slowly, he reached for the coffee table. Steve let him go, and Tony and him kept his hands close to him, just in case he was going to fall. Just after a few moments, the baby managed to stand up and smiled, proudly.

“You did it!” Tony exclaimed, kissing his son’s cheek and laughing happily, as if that was the first time Peter had done it, and not the fifth. Steve smiled, as happy as his two boys, and kissed Peter’s other cheek. Yeah, the kid was going to be a trickster, he just _knew_ , but… it was going to be worth it.

****

Steve jolted awake, breath unsteady and almost chaotic. He forced himself to calm down and looked around, sighing: he was at the living room, TV still on, in the background. He asked FRIDAY to turn it off, and sighed, hiding his head behind his arms and breathing tremulously. Dreams about Peter were always a blessing and a nightmare in itself. 

He loved to remember things that vividly, he loved the feeling of being with his son again, even if it was just in his mind. He loved seeing Tony’s smile of pure and genuine happiness again, his ‘Peter smile’, as Natasha had called it. She said he had one, too. 

He loved dreaming about his kid, but when he woke up… he remembered Peter didn’t live with them, anymore. He remembered he had another family, he remembered _he_ had chosen to drive his only son away. And, while he knew it had been the right thing, it still hurt really deeply. 

He wished Tony was there, with him, but his husband was in Orlando for a couple of days. At least he had changed his name back to the usual one, with FRIDAY. Steve had had enough of the whole team singing _the song_ each time he walked into a room. He sighed and stood up, going to stand over the window, looking down at the city. He guessed it was probably around midnight, and the thought of his bed started to be really attractive. He didn’t want to dream about Peter, not that night, not again, but… he was exhausted, so Steve really wanted to take a risk.

However, when he turned around, he saw his best friend standing there, looking almost worried.

“Hey, Buck. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just… FRIDAY told me you were distressed. Everything fine?”

“Yeah, just… bad dream”

“Oh”

“Well, not really a bad dream. I was dreaming about Peter”

“Was it nice?”

“It’s always nice to dream about my son, Buck… It’s more like livid memories, you know? Today I dreamt about a normal morning. Peter was little, he just had turned eight months, and he had chosen to wake up earlier than usual. I remember playing with him, trying to make him stand up. He was… such a happy baby, before things went wrong”

Bucky smiled at him, sitting in the sofa and inviting Steve to do the same with his eyes. Steve smiled to his best friend and sat on the opposite side.

“Did he stand up?”

“Oh, yeah. Tony came in and he was cheered on by the both of us. My baby was stubborn, just like his Daddy”

“Just like his Papa, punk”

Steve laughed, shaking his head.

“I guess”

Bucky smiled one more time, and then took a deep breath.

“Stevie… can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, chapter done!
> 
> Sorry, cause I ended it with a little bit of a cliffhanger again... lol. Hope you guys loved it.
> 
> ALSO, I was thinking about creating a TELLONYM? Just for you guys to ask doubts if you want, and a way for you guys to show me ideas, or whatever... anyways, tell me what you think about it. 
> 
> PLEASE leave comments and kudos, and read you soon! Thank you so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have a conversation
> 
> Then, Tony and Steve have another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you guys doing? I hope you're all good!
> 
> SO, I think I'm going to try to upload Wednesdays from now on, only because it makes more sense. When I upload on Tuesdays and Saturdays, you have to wait a little bit from Tuesday to Saturday, and barely nothing from Saturday to Tuesday. So, maybe this is better, idk. I don't know if I explained myself either, lmao.
> 
> Another thing: I'll probably keep these hours, for posting. I'm in another time-zone, than usual, and I'm going to stay here for a while, so yeah. Chapters are going to be posted around this time from now on.
> 
> Well, that's all! Enjoy the chapter, and I'll read you at the end :) ! PLEASE don't forget to leave a comment if you like it!

“Sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry. It’s not about me”

“Okay…”

“It’s about you, and Tony… and Peter”

Steve bit his lip, looking away from his best friend. He knew Bucky only wanted the best for him and for Tony, and he appreciated his worry, but his husband and him had made a decision, and it was hard enough to keep their promise without their friends pushing them to break it.

“Buck, we talked about this. Tony and I-“

“Chose to stay away. I know, you've told me _thousands_ of times, but… hear me out, alright?”

“Okay, fine”

“Peter is an amazing kid. He’s smart, and brave, and funny, and just as punk was you were at his age. He _loves_ to help people, loves to talk back, especially to the people he’s fighting against. He’s noble, and he always tries to do what’s right. He… fuck, I shouldn’t be telling you this, but screw it: he has been bullied for years. People pick on him because he’s smarter than everyone else in his fucking class. And now he could fight back, he could punch them and tell them to shut up, but, does he?”

“No?”

“No. He says he can’t”

“Why?”

“He couldn’t before the bite, he can’t do it now. So he just accepts it and shuts up. He told me one day it keeps the bullies from finding another victim. And, you know, that reminded me of a scrawny kid I met in Brooklyn, a really, really long time ago”

Steve smiled, looking back at his best friend and shaking his head.

“Is it bad to admit I’m happy he’s like me, in a way?”

“He’s so much like you, Stevie. And it’s more obvious when you’re with him, talking or just observing him. He’s your _son_ , and I don’t know how people don’t realise that”

“Jerk, it’s almost impossible to do that. He’s not physically like me, so it’s hard to connect us”

“He reminds me of you. Every time I’m with him I just think how much of a son of yours he is”

“But you know he’s my son. You know my blood runs through his veins, just like Tony’s”

“Right. Doesn’t he deserve to know that, too?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re his Father, Steve. He deserves to know about his Dads”

“Buck, stop, we talked about this”

“No, you stop to hear me. Peter deserves to know about you guys, and you both deserve to know him”

“That’s nice to say, but complicated to do, Buck”

“Why?”

“You don’t understand, and you can’t”

“Try”

“Bucky, you’re not a father, you… you don’t get how it feels”

“Yeah, maybe I don’t, and maybe I can’t even begin to understand how you feel, being this faraway from him. _But_ , I can talk to you as his Uncle. And I tell you I’d do it”

“You already are in his life”

“You get what I mean. Listen, Steve, I want Peter in my family, and I know you do, too. I just want to know why you guys won’t do anything”

“Because Peter already has a life, okay? And we don’t want to destroy it. We want to keep protecting him, as much as we can, for as long as we can”

“He can defend himself, punk. Trust me, he’s really strong”

Steve shook his head, sighing.

“I don’t know, Buck”

“Why? Steve, c’mon, I know there’s something else”

Steve sighed, and stood up from the couch. He started to pace, Bucky’s eyes following his body in every step.

“It’s just… he has a family, okay? A family who took him in, decided to love him and raise him. And, yes, maybe the major part of that family died, but he still has his Aunt. What if… what if that’s enough for him? What if the least thing he needs are two Dads, who haven’t seen him in thirteen years?”

“He’ll love you, Steve”

“You don’t know that”

Bucky bit his lip, thinking about howhe actually did know. He knew, he knew Peter was dying to know things about his origins, about his biological parents. He didn’t knew how he’d react to Steve and Tony being his parents, or the reason behind his adoption, but he knew how good of a soul Peter had, so he was sure he was going to be understanding. Most importantly: Peter was going to be happy to get some answers. 

However, Bucky also knew there was more to Steve’s reluctance. It wasn’t just about Peter, it also was about how he…

“You’re scared, punk” he whispered “, you’re so fucking scared”

Steve sighed, going over to the couch and sitting down again, throwing his arm over his face.

“Maybe” he conceded. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know” he whispered “. I… I just feel like the vulnerable kid I was, in Brooklyn. I’m facing something I can’t solve by throwing some punches. I’m seeing my own son growing up without me by his side, and I’m terrified he doesn’t want me, or Tony”

“So, what? Is it better to just don’t say anything? To just prevent yourself from hypothetical damage?”

“What if he doesn’t want me? Buck, when I think about my child, I… I remember how happy of a baby he was. I remember how his eyes lighted up every time time he looked at me, how he babbled about everything and anything, how he called me Papa, how much… how much love I could see in his eyes. I don’t want to loose that”

“You’re not gonna loose that. Those memories are yours forever”

“Maybe. But, if I tell my son about us, if I tell him the truth and then he decides to hate us, then… I’ll picture that when I think about him, as many good memories as I can have about him”

“Stevie…”

“I’m sorry, I can’t talk about him, not today” he said, and then left almost running for his bedroom. Bucky sighed and went to the elevator.

“You never can” he whispered before the doors closed.

 

Next morning, Bucky went to have breakfast on the common floor. Natasha was already there, nursing a cup of coffee and with a bowl of fruit in front of her. She raised a perfect eyebrow at him, and waited for him to sit on the table to speak.

“Okay, what’s with you, James?”

“Nothing”

“Lies”

Bucky rolled his eyes at her, taking a sip from his own coffee. In all truth, he had had a shitty night. With Peter’s confession, and with the frustrating conversation he had had with Steve… Bucky had been a mess.

“I just had a bad night, Nat, that’s all”

The redhead frowned, immediately looking more worried. She set her mug down and looked at him, her eyes almost piercing into his soul.

“Is everything right with the Other Guy, James?”

“I’m not the Hulk, Natalia” Bucky scoffed “, and yes, I had no problems with… that”

“Then?”

“It’s… complicated”

“So it’s about Peter”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He didn’t know if he hated or liked the fact that you couldn’t keep things from Natasha for very long. Of course, he _could_ , if he was trying, but that was not the case. 

“Maybe. Not only him though”

“So… only guessing here, but, Steve?”

“Ding ding fucking ding”

“What happened?”

“Well… we talked, and it not end well”

“You brought up the Peter topic again, didn’t you”

“Maybe”

“Oh, James… you know how much Steve hates it, especially if Tony is away and can’t be there to support him”

“I know, but… it was eating me inside, and FRIDAY told me, yesterday night, that Steve was in distress. When I went to his home to see if he was okay he told me he had dreamt about Peter. Not a bad dream, but… I decided to talk about the little punk, knowing Steve was already thinking about him”

“What did you talk about?”

“About the possibility of them returning to his life”

“Buck, no”

“I know, I know. And yesterday, I knew about what answer I was going to get. But… well, I still tried”

“And it didn’t go well”

“No”

“James, listen, you should stop talking about this with them”

“But-“

“Peter is okay, right now. Let’s try to keep it that way. We don’t know if he knows where he really comes from, and we don’t know if he wants to know, either”

“Nat, that’s the thing, he-“

“Good morning” they heard, and saw Steve entering the kitchen. The blond seemed nervous, and he was playing with his hands, twisting his wedding ring “ Nat, Buck”

“Hey” the redhead said, smiling to Steve. Bucky smiled softly at him, too, and went back to his coffee.

“I…” he heard Steve say “, Bucky, I am sorry”

The brunet frowned, looking back at his best friend.

“Why?”

“Well, yesterday night I… I shouldn’t have left the conversation the way I did. You didn’t deserve that”

“It’s okay. Now I know I may have pushed you too much”

Steve smiled softly to him, nodding and taking a seat in front of him.

“You didn’t, Buck. It’s a tender topic for me, even if thirteen years have passed, and… well, I should get used to talk about it. I can’t just hide from it, it’s not healthy”

Bucky nodded, and stopped himself from saying ‘but you’re not going to talk to Peter anyway, am I right?’

“Yeah”

“How’s the training? Has he been doing a good job?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s a mini beast. He learns really, really fast, and most importantly: wants to do it. He pushes himself too hard, sometimes, but he’s a great kid”

Steve nodded, happy to hear that. He bit his lip and sighed before asking again.

“And… well, you told me yesterday he’s bullied, and he doesn’t want to do anything about it. What do we know about it, can we do anything to help?”

“Well, I know his main bully is named Flash. He picks on him because Peter is smarter than him, apparently. Peter told me Flash was, like, one of the smartest kids in middle school. But then, they got to Midtown, which is much more demanding and now Flash is struggling a bit. Plus, he’s there because his parents have money. Peter is there because of a scholarship”

“That kid is really, really stupid for picking on our kid” Natasha growled “. I can think of twenty ways of making him pay without traces that could be done in the next hour”

“Sorry, Natalia, Peter told me I can’t do anything about it. Says he’ll know if something happens”

“That’s stupid, too. Why not?”

“He doesn’t want anyone else fighting his battles. Plus, he thinks if he does something like that it’ll only give Flash more attention, which is what he wants”

“Damn it”

“He’s really something else, huh?” Steve asked, a fond smile gracing his lips. Bucky smiled, shaking his head.

“You can’t even imagine”

 

“Hey babe”

Steve smiled, turning around and going to his husband, wrapping him up in a tight hug and hiding his face on his shoulder.

“Tony! I thought you said you were coming tomorrow”

“Technically I was, but Pepper managed to do all of the meetings today, and I was growing tired of that hotel, so I’m here” 

Steve smiled, breaking their hug and kissing his husband’s lips. Tony hummed in appreciation, and just let himself relax against Steve’s body. The blond broke their kiss and pecked his forehead, resting his lips there.

“Are you tired, darling?”

“Yes, very much so” the engineer whined. Steve laughed softly and brought his hands to Tony’s hair, running them trough it. Tony was basically purring under him “. How were things around here?”

“Well… good” Steve lied. His husband didn’t believe his bullshit for a second, though, so he stepped away and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing completely bad”

“But something medium bad, right?”

“Kind of. I just… Bucky and I got into a little argument, last night. Nothing important”

“Oh, babe. What happened?”

“We… we talked about Peter” he confessed, hating how tensed Tony became when he mentioned their kid “. I just… I had a dream about him. He was eight months, and was learning how to stand up. I dreamt about that morning where we were in the living room, and you walked on me telling Peter how scared I was of him learning how to walk”

“Oh, I remember” Tony laughed, a nostalgic look on his eyes “. The little chipmunk managed to stand up, grabbing the coffee table, and we were so enthusiastic about it that with the force of our kisses he fell on his butt”

“Yeah” Steve laughed, too. Tony looked at him and sighed, getting closer again and wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist.

“And you woke up, and Peter was not here”

“Yeah… FRIDAY told Bucky I was distressed, so he came to see me, and… well, he asked me, again, why we have decided to not talk to Peter”

Tony groaned, resting his forehead on his husband’s collarbone.

“We’ve told him a thousand times”

“I know, but… I don’t know, he says that we deserve to know Peter, just like Peter deserves to know us”

“Right”

“But I was still in a bad spot, from the dream, and I walked out on him. I felt bad about it”

“I’m sure he understands”

“He does. We talked about it this morning… also, he told me something else”

“What?”

“Peter is bullied”

“What?!” Tony exclaimed, not happy at all with those news “Tell me who’s responsible and I’ll ruin their lives”

“Babe, stop. Look, it’s a kid who goes to our son’s high school. He picks on him because he’s smarter than him, and Peter… allows it”

“Why?”

“Because, as Bucky told me, he couldn’t fight back before the bite…”

“… so he can’t fight back now”

“Exactly”

“I’ll admit it, it’s a smart move. Helps against the suspicions, but, still… I don’t like it”

“Me neither, but Bucky told me Peter has asked him to not do anything. Says he wants to fight his own battles”

Tony sighed, going to the isle and sitting on a stool.

“We’re doing the right thing, aren’t we? Keeping our distance”

Steve sighed, too, and went to sit in front of his husband, grabbing his hand across the table.

“I’d like to think that, but I’m not so sure anymore”

“Well” Tony said, after a couple of minutes in silence “, would it be that bad? You know, to go back into his life”

“I don’t know. Tones, he doesn’t know who we are. We don’t even know if he knows he’s adopted”

“Yeah… but Bucky can maybe ask him”

“Do you really think so? Buck is really into keeping our kid’s privacy”

“But he wants us to talk to him. This is us trying to recollect information about him, before deciding”

“Tony, this is more complicated than a research. It’s not a project: it’s a human being”

“Gosh, don’t you think I know? But this is something I don’t know anything about, and I’m scared, okay? I don’t want our only kid to hate me. To hate us”

“Me neither, sweetheart… but, Tony…”

“Yeah?”

“Even if he doesn’t know he’s adopted _now_ , maybe he’ll know in a few years. Maybe his Aunt is waiting, who knows. He deserves to know”

“I guess… so, you’re saying James is right?”

“I’m saying that maybe he is, yeah”

“So… just to be clear, are we talking about potentially going back into our kid’s life?”

Steve smiled; a smile that was so sincere and genuine that Tony felt his insides melt.

“Yeah” he finally said “, I think we are”

 

“You know, people get in trouble for this sort of things”

“I know”

“Then why are we doing it again?”

“Because we want to see him, shut up already”

Tony rolled his eyes at his husband, but leaned back into his seat and adjusted his cap. If he was being completely honest, Steve’s idea was not _that_ bad. And, if he was being even more honest than that, he may have been part of the idea, originally. Of course, he hadn’t thought his husband was going to say _yes_ , and he definitely hadn’t thought they were going to be there, at their son’s high school parking lot, just when school was about to finish.

Thanks to Bucky almost daily reports, they knew Peter had the Monday’s afternoon free, although it was usually occupied by his Training. Still, Peter was going to leave the building with the rest of his classmates, so they were going to be able to see him, even if was from faraway.

And, _yes,_ he knew it was kind of fucked up. See their kid hiding in their car, both with sunglasses and caps, trying to make theirselves look less like… well, themselves.

Tony would have it happened in a much different way, but it was what they got. Steve and him had felt an incredible need to see their kid, especially with everything that they were questioning about him. The possibility of getting closer to him, to get to know him, was something they really, really liked. At the same time, though, they were really scared, so… they thought it’d be a good first step, going to see him from their cars. 

“Babe”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Nevermind”

Steve frowned, lowering his sunglasses and looking at his husband over them.

“No, baby, tell me. What is it?”

“I just… well, I just thought something stupid”

“What?”

“Being here and all… I thought how this could’ve been our lives. Us, expecting our son to get out of class to go and grab a coffee or something, talk about his day”

Steve smiled, grabbing his husband’s hand and playing with his fingers.

“We can still do that, maybe”

“Yeah, maybe”

“But it’d been nice. Just imagine, Peter getting into the car and complaining about homework, or crushes, or whatever” Steve smiled “, and you’d say that the world’s full of shit, kiddo-“

“And you’d complain about my language, I’m sure, and you’d tell our kid something to call him down, and you’d make him feel better”

“And then you’d offer to spend some time in the workshop”

“And you’d make dinner, because I can’t cook a damn thing, and then we’d have a nice dinner together…”

“And maybe watch a movie with him, before he headed to patrol”

Tony smiled, nodding. It sounded really, really good. Almost like a dream. And, sure, they wished it was real. They wished the door to be opened by their son, but both knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

“Hey, they’re starting to get out” Tony said, switching his attention back to the high school. Steve looked there, too, and both became totally silent, wanting to see their son.

“He’s probably with his best friend” Steve murmured “, we kind of know what he looks like”

“Yeah. Ted, right?”

“It’s Ned, babe, and you know it”

Tony snorted, but didn’t deny it. They observed everyone getting out to get in buses, or cars, and finally…

“He’s there, I see him” Tony murmured, grabbing his husband’s hand. Steve looked in his direction, and gasped. There… there was their son, a few meters from them.

He was wearing jeans and a button up, a jacket thrown over it. His sneakers looked like they had seen better days, and same it went for his backpack. He was walking next to Ned, both speaking of something Peter’s parents couldn’t hear. Peter had a soft smile on his face, listening to Ned and nodding every once in a while. They stopped and did a weird handshake, and then Ned got into a car and drove off. 

Peter looked in the direction his best friend had disappeared and sighed. Then, he went to cross the street, and just in that moment a car almost ran him over. Tony had to restrain Steve from going to help their baby boy.

“Yo, what’s up, Penis Parker!” A boy who looked Peter’s age screamed, almost laughing “Look where you’re going, loser!”

“Fuck off, Eugene!” Peter answered, rolling his eyes. The kid almost tried to run him over again, and this time it was Steve who had to stop Tony.

“C’mon, let me blast him, just a little bit” 

Steve shook his head, without taking his eyes from his son. 

“You call me that again and you’re dead, you stupid nerd”

“Try to not contradict yourself with your insults, Flash, you’d be a better bully. See yah!”

Flash almost growled at him, but disappeared pretty soon. Peter sighed then, and looked around. When his gaze stopped at their car both of his Parents suck a breath, and didn’t dare to move or even blink. Finally, the teenager looked away and almost ran to catch his train. Steve looked at his husband, trembling.

“Well… we did saw him”

“Yes”

“…so?”

“Gosh, I so bad want to go back into his life”

“So maybe it’s time we talk to Bucky”

“Maybe”

 

Flash was really getting into Peter’s nerves. He was just talking about the next film Ned wanted (really badly) to go to the cinema to see, and he was happy. But then his best friend was gone, picked up by his parents, and Peter was alone. Of course, Mrs. Leeds had offered to take him home, but he had politely declined. He had patrol, and didn’t want Ned’s mother to take him home. It was too much of a problem.

Of course, Flash had chosen that moment to almost run him over. It was something he did almost every day, and Peter was quickly growing tired of it. He always did it when Peter was alone, so Ned didn’t know about it, and Peter was not going to tell him. His best friend always told him to tell their principal about the bullying, but Peter had his reasons to shut up. 

Once Flash had left, the teenager looked around, trying to see if someone had seen it, too, but the place was pretty empty already, so that was good. However, Peter saw a car parked in the parking, two people inside it. Peter had never seen that car before in his high school, and he had a pretty good memory, and the bite had only improved it. Plus… he felt something weird about it. He didn’t know how to explain it, but that car made him feel something, like a tingle on his hands. He was tempted to go to investigate, to see who was in that car, but the sound of a train coming caught his attention. It was still a couple of minutes away (bless his super hearing, sometimes), but if Peter was able to hear it, then that meant he had to run to catch it. Sighing, he gazed away from the car and started running towards the station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Soooooo.... the Superhusbands have finally seen Peter in person, huh? Even if he doesn't know his parents were there. For now, both of them wants to talk to Bucky, so that's already something.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If so, PLEASE leave a comment, or kudo, or -if you can- both! Thank you so much for reading, see you soon!
> 
> Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have finally decided they want to do something- for the moment, talking with Bucky sounds nice.
> 
> And Peter, well... he wants to do something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, how are you guys? I hope you're all okay!
> 
> Next chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy this one, I personally really like it. Oh and btw, just a random question: what's your opinion of the GotG vol.3? Do you guys think they'll find a solution soon?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Okay, Peter, today was really, really good. You’re getting better, punk”

Peter smiled, breathing heavily. He was indeed getting really good, if he said so himself. Sure, he knew he had a lot of work to do, if he wanted to be half as good as Bucky was, for example, but he had improved quite a lot in his time with the ex-assassin. He observed Bucky while his mentor cleaned up the space a little bit, and felt incredibly grateful.

Bucky had been a gift. Before him, Peter thought he had the Spiderman business down. He had stopped Toomes, he was getting recognition. And stopping Vulture had been a really tough job, yes, but he had done it! He felt a little bit lonely, having to keep the secret of Spiderman from May, and struggling to patrol, and keep his school work, and get some sleep, and all that stuff. Then Bucky had come along, insisting on helping him, and training him, and Peter had accepted reluctantly, not sure of what the outcome could be, but so far things were more than great. Bucky had shown him how much potential he had, he had shown him the right way of doing things. 

Not only that: Bucky was a good listener. Peter had always loved to talk, about everything and anything. Bucky listened to him, and more times than not, comforted him or gave him ideas. And, he had been a great person to have around each time he felt upset about something. The teenager had learned to shut up about his problems to not worry May even more, but Bucky was all about communication and speaking about his problems. And Bucky was really good at handling them.

It’d been a week since the talk he had with Bucky about him being adopted, and the super soldier had moved on from it, respecting Peter’s wishes to not talk about it. The Spider was really, really happy about that because, as much as the topic of his biological parents bugged him (still did), he wanted to let it be. It was usually what he did, to forget about it. It still hadn’t worked, but Peter hoped he was going to forget about it soon. 

He hadn’t seen that car again, but he couldn’t forget about it, either. He stupidly blamed himself for not remembering the license plate, but he had decided to forget about it, too. 

“Hey, Bucky” he murmured, hesitating about what he was about to say. 

“Yes, James?” Bucky asked, still not looking at him.

“Well… if I’m really getting good, as you say…”

“Yes?” Bucky said, finally looking at him suspiciously. He knew that tone. He didn’t like that tone.

“Well, maybe I can get into more bigger fights. Or do missions that are more serious than the ones I do now, I don’t know…”

“Peter” Bucky stopped him “. Kiddo, look. You’ve been doing an _amazing_ job, truly, and you’re a better hero, than you were before. Not like you were bad, but now you have some technique”

“I know”

“ _But_ I want to wait a little longer, until you get into some bigger fights”

“But I’m ready for them!”

“Peter, buddy, no you’re not. Listen, you may think you are, but-“

“Bucky, I stopped Toomes. That was pretty big”

“Yeah, and how much did it cost? Peter, listen to me: I’m _not_ saying you can’t. You obviously can, alright?”

“Then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying you don’t have to rush up, punk. Once you get into the big leagues there’s no stopping, and you’re still in high school”

Peter scoffed, looking away.

“Whatever…”

“C’mon, James, don’t get mad. You know I am right”

“I know” Peter sighed “, but I don’t like being treated like a kid”

“I do not treat you like a kid, James. If I did, you would not be here, training. Listen, you have to live this years to the fullest. Once you decide to be in this business you’ll miss them”

“I guess… high school is still shit, though”

James laughed, shaking his head and putting his arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“Okay, okay. You’re lucky you’re smart, then”

“Oh, the luckiest”

Dang, how much he loved that kid. 

 

Peter dried himself off, cautiously not putting pressure on his ribs. He had bruised them a couple of days ago, although they were healing fairly fast. He hoped they’d be healed by next day. The trainings were only getting harder, but the teenager was more than okay with that. He wanted to get better, wanted to _be_ better. He wanted to help people, as many as he could, and Bucky was only helping him in doing exactly that.

However, he was a little frustrated, at the moment. He wanted to do bigger things, to maybe try and work on some bigger fields. He had told Bucky about his idea, but his mentor had refused almost immediately, and Peter didn’t understood why. Sure, he knew he was still young, and maybe Bucky was right and he had to live his teenage years to the fullest, but Peter was, maybe, too responsible for that. 

He was a friendly guy, and he was liked by quite the amount of people on his high school. Peter wasn’t a popular guy, but he was not the loneliest of the Midtown High School Students. Sure, he was bullied by Flash, and some of the people who were nice to him only cared because Peter was smart. The super teenager was a kind and funny guy, albeit shy and dorky. 

Still, Peter didn’t have that many friends. He kept his circle small, and Ned was the only person who was truly close to him. He had the Academic Decathlon Team as his other friends, but they weren’t _that_ close. 

He knew Bucky wanted him to have fun and be a teenager, but Peter was _not_ a normal teenager, and he wasn’t that social. Ned and him usually chose to stay at home and build Legos, instead of going partying. He had tried one party, at Liz’s house, but that’d been a complete disaster. 

And, yeah, maybe he could enjoy those nights building Legos, and he could love the little things (a.k.a his little social life), but… Peter knew he was a good hero. He knew he could do more, and he could do it now, not five years from that moment. If only Bucky could see that… maybe what he could do was show him he could take on something big…

“Peter, you alright?” He heard outside of the door. He quickly put on his sweatshirt and opened the door, smiling to his Aunt and letting the vapour out of the bathroom.

“Perfectly fine, May. Did you need the bathroom? Sorry if I took too long, I dozed off”

May smiled to him, caressing his cheek and petting it affectionately.

“You’re exhausting yourself lately, Peter. You should rest, okay?”

“Okay, May”

“And I didn’t need the bathroom. I just wanted to tell you dinner is ready. Come on”

“Sure” Peter smiled, running a hand trough his damp hair and going to have dinner with his Aunt. He still thought he had to do something to prove to Bucky he could do bigger things, but, first: food. 

 

Steve and Tony had been wanting to talk to Bucky for almost a week. It was kind of simple: they only wanted to ask him to investigate if Peter knew about his adoption. It wasn’t complicated _at all_ , but it felt like the world to them. They feared the answer, and they didn’t know how to bring the topic up.

Sure, Bucky was the one that wanted them to talk to their son, so he wouldn’t put a problem with their petition, right? They hoped he wouldn’t. 

They talked about it, and decided to talk to him later that day, when they were alone. At the moment they were with the rest of the Avengers, minus Rhodey, Wanda and Vision, who were in a little mission in Turkey, watching TV. It was a lazy day, but they never said no to those. 

Steve and Tony were cuddling in the love seat, Tony in his husband’s lap with Steve’s arms going around his waist and his face resting on his collarbone. Sam, Clint and Bucky took one of the other sofas, with Natasha and Bruce and Thor and Loki in another. 

“Can you please leave a channel for more than five minutes?” Bucky whined to Clint, who was in charge of the remote, but, sadly, bored of the shows ( _every damn show, Barton?_ ) that were on.

“I’m sorry if nothing good is on, Robocop, I don’t control TV”

“Tones, can’t you buy a couple of channels?”

“I tried, Buckaroo, but your friend Stevie didn’t let me”

“You wanted to use it to troll people, honey. The government gets mad at you enough already, let’s not give them more reasons”

“Bah, you’re no fun”

“Shame you love me, doll”

“Aha”

Steve rolled his eyes, kissing the side of Tony’s head.

“Stevie, you should’ve let your fella do that”

“Stevie, I like your friend”

Steve groaned, hiding his face in Tony’s shoulder.

“You know, you can always put a movie on, if you don’t like what’s on TV” Sam suggested, not even bothering to hide his smile of amusement at Steve’s misery“. FRIDAY can show us every movie we want”

“I still have to catch up” Bucky agreed, yawning. The night before he had stayed up until late to prepare his nephew’s training. Now that Peter wanted to do bigger things, and because Bucky didn’t want him to (not yet), he had been coming up with ideas that were going to challenge his nephew. Maybe, with luck, Peter’d forget about the idea of risking it more, the reckless kid he was. 

“Let me do another round and then we’ll pick a movie” Clint said. Natasha rolled her eyes at him, leaning in to flicker his ear. Clint stuck his tongue at her, and just in that moment the news came on screen.

“ _And new news of the fire that has took over one building in Northwestern Queens. The fire started almost one hour ago, in one domestic accident on the fourth floor. It quickly spread, and now fire fighters are working on controlling it, and stop it from spreading to another buildings. People are still getting evacuated and the ones that have exited the building are already getting treatment. At the moment there’s no critical injuries, but there’s still people in the building”_ a reporter was saying, talking on the streets. 

“ _Thank you. That was Rachel Diaz, for all of you, informing about the Queen’s fire. Ms. Diaz, is there any outside help?”_

_“Well, yes there is”_

“Oh, please, no…” Bucky murmured. Everyone else looked at the TV, worried.

“ _Spiderman made himself present even before the fire fighters arrived, and has taken the task of getting everyone outside of the building”_

“Fuck, I have to go” Bucky said, standing up ”…this shit is too much for Peter” he said, almost panicking. He should’ve expected it, he should’ve guessed his nephew was going to be reckless and sort of stupid. He was even more offended at the fact that Peter hadn’t called him, especially after all the talks they had had about trusting and relying on others. Bucky was the first one that had trouble trusting people, sometimes, especially after all the shit HYDRA put him trough, but he trusted Peter, and hoped he could get the same in return. 

Just as if he was sensing Bucky’s discomfort, his phone ringed with Peter’s call. Everyone looked at him picking up the phone.

“Bucky!” He heard the second he picked up “Hi!”

“Hi, Peter. Anything you may want to tell me?” He asked with faked calm.

“Well… okay, don’t get mad”

“You know, saying ‘don’t get mad’ just makes me think I should get mad”

“Okay, yeah, it was stupid. But listen me up here, Bucky. I was doing patrol when I saw this fire…”

“And you went to help with the people inside the building. You’ve been there for about an hour”

Peter stayed silent a few seconds.

“So I’m taking you saw the news”

“Yeah, well, no shit, Sherlock”

“Hey!”

“Now, James, tell me why the fuck do you get into a building _on fucking fire_ when just yesterday, not even twenty-four hours ago, I explicitly told you I didn’t want you taking part in things this big”

“C’mon, I couldn’t leave them with no help”

“No, but you could’ve called the second you saw the fire”

“I didn’t know if it was going to be this severe, Bucky, I swear, okay? I, er… I was wondering if you could maybe come, now?”

“Of course, little punk. Be there in a few minutes, okay? Don’t be too reckless, please”

“Fiiiine, I’ll try”

Bucky tried to not pull his hair off at his nephew’s answer, and hang up.

“Well, now I _really_ have to go” he said.

“Let us help you” Steve said, serious. It was hard to watch his best friend talk to his son that casually, knowing he himself couldn’t. Bucky bit his lip, thinking about the possibility of Steve going to help Peter.

“No” he finally said.

“But, Buck-“

“We can’t all go to help him, Steve, and you… you’re his father. You can feel too overwhelmed, and I don’t want that”

Steve sighed, runninga hand trough his hair. Everyone observed them from the couches, even though Bucky could see Tony moving his leg in a nervous tic. He also wanted to go and help his son, but, maybe, he had already realised it was a bad idea.

“Before a parent I’m an Avenger” Steve suddenly said, getting his attention again”. Sadly, that’s what got me into this mess of not knowing my own son, so let me go with you, please, Buck”

Bucky sighed. A part of him wanted to let Steve go with him, but the logic part of his brain knew it was not a good idea at all. As much as Steve could be an Avenger right now, he _still_ was Peter’s father. Bucky knew Steve was a great soldier, but being with his son for the first time in about thirteen years? Yeah, he was going to feel overwhelmed, regardless of what he said. And that could not only compromise Peter, but the civilians that needed to be rescued.

“I said no, Stevie. I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. Natasha, Sam, come with me. We’ll be fine, there’s no need for the whole Avengers to go to a burning building. If we really need help I promise we’ll call you. But only if the things get bad”

“But, Buck-“

“Do you really want this to be the first time you are with your son in thirteen years? Steve, please”

Steve pursed his lips, but finally nodded. He looked mad, but Bucky knew he had understood he was right. Him staying at the Tower was the safest and better thing, for everyone. 

Sam and Natasha got up and went to put on their suits, ready to help Peter. In a matter of minutes, they were arriving to Queens, taking in the burning building and not liking the sight of it. They greeted the fire fighters and soon enough saw a glimpse of red and blue, helping one old man into getting out of the ceiling safely. Bucky went immediately towards him.

“Spiderman!” He yelled. His nephew heard him and turned around to look at him, looking only partially surprised to see Natasha and Sam with him, too. James heard how Natasha gasped (unnoticeable for the normal human hearing, but loud enough for him), and realised she had been the Aunt of little Peter, thirteen years before. However, he knew she could put that aside and focus on the mission. Spiderman went to them, looking far more calmed now that he had superhero help.

“Bucky! I mean, Winter Bucky, I mean, Soldier Winter, I mean… hey, Mr. Winter Soldier!” He murmured, nervous. Bucky smiled, knowing that was going to happen once they interacted in the real battle field, not the training. Peter relaxed when he saw Bucky smiling, but still looked a bit nervous. 

“ _Dear fucking God_ ” he heard Sam laugh over the coms. Bucky sent a silent look towards him that clearly said ‘ _fuck you’_. No one messed with his nephew, especially Bird Brain 2.0, as Tony usually called him. 

“Hey, Webs. I brought some help, if you don’t mind”

“No, it’s great! There’s still way too many people in there, and I’m afraid I won’t be getting them all out of there without help. The fire fighters are a great help, but they’re only… well, human”

“We’re too, you know” Sam laughed.

“Not the same, Mr. Falcon”

“This building is not so big, how there was that many people?” Natasha asked.

“There was a reunion, I think. That’s what a man I got out told me. Anyway, Mr. Falcon, you can maybe look up on the highest floors. It’ll be easier for you to get there. Ms. Black Widow, try to calm people down, so they can tell us if there’s more people in there, and where. Bucky, maybe you can get in the lowest floors and get people out, too. I’ll take the medium floors”

“Sounds good, kiddo” Bucky smiled, happy to see how amazing Peter was being. His training had really paid off, and his quick thinking in battle was a perfect mix of Tony and Steve. Natasha showed a tiny smile, approving of him, and nodded. Sam also nodded, but looked a little unhappy.

“How comes Bucky doesn’t get the ‘Mister’? You make me feel old, kid”

“Hey, I’ve been training him for weeks, I’ve earned the removal of the Mister”

“Oh my God, you’re both idiots” Natasha groaned “. Let’s get to work, Spidey’s plan sounds pretty good”

The heroes nodded and got into action. The building was in a really bad shape already, and the civilians were being rushed out of the place. The police had taken action, too, and were helping in evicting the buildings close enough to the burning one. After helping the injured, Natasha helped with that, too, and soon enough Sam was helping her, after confirming there was no one else in the top floors. 

They were working really, really great, and Peter was doing an amazing job, being the fastest of them all. He worked non-stop, calming the people before getting back into the building. Bucky was really happy with his work, but then, Peter showed him how much of a son of Stevie he was. 

It happened when the building’s structure started to give in. The fire fighters had started to yell, to get everyone out of there. Natasha and Sam were with them, and Bucky had just gotten a little girl out of the building, going with them once he had done it.

“Shit, this is not looking good” one of the fire fighters said. Then he cleaned his throat and started to yell ““Everyone, get away from the building, it’s too dangerous! Avengers, thank you for your service, but I think we got it from here” he said, smiling to them. Sam, Natasha and Bucky started to get away, but then the Black Widow stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Bucky, is that Spiderman running into the building?” She asked, looking ahead of them. 

“What?” He yelled, worried. He turned around and saw Peter running to the fucking building (again) without even thinking about it. He ran to the Spiderling and stopped him”. What do you think you’re doing, punk?”

“There’s still one person inside the building, Bucky! Karen told me! I need to go get them, I need…”

Bucky shook his head, resting his hands on Peter’s shoulders and looking him as serious as he could be, which, honestly, was quite a lot.

“Peter, it’s too dangerous. The fire fighters told us to stay away, and that goes for you, too”

Peter shook his head, not happy with that. He wanted to help, and he could only imagine the pure terror that person was experiencing in those moments, alone and trapped. He could not leave them there.

“No way. I have to help them, Buck, I can’t-“

“Kiddo, we can’t always save everybody, okay? I know it sucks, but it’s life”

“I don’t fucking care! I’m not going to let people die just because I don’t want to die, too! Now let me go!” He snapped, and then pushed Bucky out of the way. The Soldier stumbled and fell to the floor, and when he looked up Peter was already inside the building. Natasha was by his side immediately.

“James, what happened?” She asked, worried. Bucky sighed, getting up and shaking the dust off.

“Peter’s way too much like Stevie, that happened. Idiot went to save the person who’s still inside of the building and pushed me to the floor when I tried to stop him, which is the less polite thing he has ever done in front of me”

“He is indeed Steve’s son”

“Damn right” the brunette sighed, running a hand trough his hair.

“Are we going inside to get him?” Sam asked, jogging to get to their side.

“I wish I could tell you we are” Natasha told him”, but it’d be worse. If we see it’s going to collapse then we go inside to rescue him, but let’s trust him first. He has Tony’s brains, after all”.

They waited for a couple of minutes, all of them tensed and nervous for Peter, especially Bucky. He had been training him for weeks, and had told him, literally a day ago, to not be too reckless. Of course, he knew Peter could pull something like that, because he was just… well, Peter, but he wasn’t expecting a genius to be an idiot, to be honest. They all breathed relieved when they saw Peter get out with a woman, carrying her. He gave her to one of the fire fighters and then took off. Bucky immediately followed him, and Natasha and Sam went with him, wanting to check on the teenager.

 

They found Peter on a rooftop, not too faraway from the building. He was lying on the floor, mask off and coughing really hard.

“Fuck’s shake, Peter. Are you okay?” Bucky asked, running to his nephew and kneeling beside him, forgetting he was supposed to not call him by his name. Peter looked at him surprised, eyes unfocused and big, his brown iris lacking their usual sparkle of pure intelligence. Of course, the super soldier immediately became really worried “. Kid, are you with me?” Peter only looked at him, not answering. Bucky gently slapped his cheek, trying to get him to react, but Peter was… not there “ Peter, come on” Nothing. Fuck, nothing “. Peter! _Peter!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... hi, hehehehe
> 
> First: please, don't kill me. I know it was a bit of a cliffhanger, BUT, in my defence, I already said a couple of times I was going to end some chapters in cliffhangers. Yeah, sorry not sorry. Us, the writers, find pleasure in things as little as those, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, read you guys on Wednesday. Actually, sooner than that, because I'm posting a new one show in a couple of days. For those who haven't read my one shots: you're invited to! And for those who did: I know I abandoned the story, but it was because I was too focused on this one. But, the other day I had this idea I just had to write. So, you'll have it on-line in a couple of days. Hope you like it, btw.
> 
> PLEASE leave comments and kudos, and thanks for reading! Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is freaking out. Sam is freaking out. Peter is unconscious
> 
> The Superhusbands are about to lose their... minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So yeah, miss little cliffhanger it's here! 
> 
> I posted a new one shot in my other story, so if you haven't done it yet, check it out! It's filled with angst and drama, which, as you guys can probably guess by now, I love. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy the chapter!

Peter was not responding, and Bucky was freaking out. That alone was bad enough, but Sam couldn’t react, either. It was so surreal to see Peter there, laying on the floor pale and almost unconscious. The Falcon hadn’t even met him, when the kid was a baby, but he still knew Peter was Tony and Steve’s son, and that alone was enough to worry him and put him on shock.

Natasha, thank God, was fast enough for the three of them, and quickly took on the situation. 

“I think he has inhaled too much smoke” she said, worried. She kneeled next to Bucky, looking at Peter’s eyes and gently touching his cheek. The teenager didn’t even react “, we have to take him to the Tower so he can be treated, Bucky, before it gets worse”

“I don’t think he wants to do that. He wanted to keep everything private, Nat. Taking him to the Tower doesn’t sound like private to me”

Natasha sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

“Buck, we have to”

“We saw him without the mask, dude” Sam said, behind them”, and this goes beyond any of his wishes. He’s practically unconscious, Bucky, we need to take him to a doctor… it can all end pretty badly if we don’t”

“I know” the ex-assassin sighed”. I know”.

“C’mon, we have to go” Natasha urged him”. We don’t know how his healing factor works with something like this, exactly, and I don’t want to risk it. Peter, hey, can you hear me?” The teenager looked at her, eyes glassy and unfocused, even more that before“. He still hears my voice, I think, but… I don’t like the way his eyes are right now, guys”

“I know. It’s like he’s not really here” Bucky murmured, his worry only growing.

He scooped Peter up, careful with him. His nephew immediately rested his head on his chest, closing his eyes. The super soldier started to freak out, but calmed down enough to remember he had to keep it together for Peter. Plus, he was still breathing evenly. Peter was trusting him, and he was comfortable in his arms, and James felt warmness spreading through his chest. He tried not to, but he felt bad about it. His own best friend didn’t get to do things like that with his own son, he didn’t get to hold him or take care of him when Peter needed it. It wasn’t fair- not for Steve, not for Tony, not for Peter.

Falcon went rapidly to the Tower, to alert Bruce in a discreet way (they didn’t want Peter’s parents freaking out), and Natasha and him managed to travel trough New York without drawing attention to themselves (something they were really experienced at). They arrived to the Tower in record time, Peter still unconscious. Bruce was already waiting for them, Helen Cho by his side. 

His face completely changed at the sight of Peter. The teenager had his mask off (the item safely guarded in Natasha’s jacket), and looked way too pale. Bruce’s face showed shock, fear, doubt and, finally, he got a fond look on his features. 

That was the same Peter he missed. The same cute curls, the same angelic face, even the same aura. His paleness and unconsciousness worried him, but: Peter was there. And, yes, it was a shock but: he. was. there.

“Oh God, is he okay?” He asked, once he had gotten over seeing his nephew after thirteen years “. What happened guys?”

“Well, he went back to the building to rescue some woman that was still inside, even when the fire fighters told us to not come near because it was too dangerous” Natasha explained”, and we believe he inhaled too much smoke. He’s unresponsive, Bruce. He was conscious when we found him, but he didn’t recognise any of us, not even Bucky”

“His eyes looked lost” Bucky said “, it was like he was someone else”

“Maybe he was hallucinating” Bruce murmured, all of them on their way to the med bay. They were taking care in not running into the Superhusbands. The sight of their fifteen year old on Bucky’s arms, unconscious, was not a good way to meet him again. 

They arrived to the med bay and got into a room, Bucky settling Peter down on a bed. The teenager didn’t even move, or flinch, and Bucky didn’t know if he had to be worried by that. Probably, he darkly thought.

“How long since he fell unconscious?” Bruce asked, looking for a way to open up the suit. Bucky pushed the little spider on the front and it deflated. The doctor looked at him gratefully, and they took it off. Peter was only wearing boxers underneath, and he only had a couple of bruises on his body. 

“It’s been more that fifteen minutes, maybe twenty” Bucky said “. And the bruises he has on his ribs are not from today. He had a nasty fall, a few days ago”

Bruce nodded, looking at Peter like he was a mystery to him.

“His healing factor. How does it work?”

“Well… I don’t know, exactly. I know it works pretty fast, but it also depends of him. If he’s tired, or hungry, it takes longer. Scratches can fade away in a couple of hours, max. It takes longer with more severe injuries”

Bruce nodded again, sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

“Okay, then I have to get to work, so guys: leave the room, please”

“Will you be okay?” Sam asked. 

“Yes. I have Doctor Cho to help me, and we all know she’s good at this. If I need something I’ll call for it”

“We’ll be just outside, okay?” Natasha said, smiling gently to their doctor. Bruce agreed, but Bucky had to ask one more question before leaving.

“Steve and Tony…?”

“I didn’t tell them I was coming here, nor why. They’d freak out”

“Yeah, probably” Sam agreed”. Though, they should know their son is here, injured”

Bruce, Bucky and Natasha nodded, knowing that he was right, and then they left, letting Bruce and Doctor Cho do their work, hoping Peter was going to be alright. 

“I told him to stay away from things this big” Bucky murmured. They were sitting in the chairs of the waiting room, not knowing what to do next. Natasha sighed and looked at Bucky.

“James, this was the right thing for him to do”

“But-“

“I get you wanted to protect him, but Peter just wanted to help. If it wasn’t for him a lot of people would’ve died. He did a fantastic job, today”

“I know that, and I am proud of him, but…”

“Listen, man, you can’t change what happened” Sam told him “. You told him not to get again in the building, but he decided to do that and that decision was Peter’s. Don’t feel bad, alright?”

Bucky sighed, running a hand trough his hair in frustration. 

“I just… I wanted to protect him. Feels like I failed”

“Don’t think like that, Buck” Natasha asked him, smiling gently.

“Yeah, man, it’s thanks to you that Peter was as amazing as he was, today” Sam smiled. Bucky nodded, but didn’t relax. He could only do so when Bruce told him Peter was okay. Not even ten minutes after Bruce had started to work on Peter, though, the Superhusbands barged trough the door. The three heroes looked at each other, worried, and Bucky cleaned his throat to try to explain himself, but Tony was faster than him in opening his mouth.

“You are back” Tony said, sounding relieved and worried at the same time “, are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, Tones” Natasha smiled sweetly at him. 

“Then why are you here?” Steve asked. Sam, Bucky and Natasha gulped and exchanged looks once again, trying to see which one of them was breaking the news. Finally, Bucky decided to be the one doing so, being Peter’s mentor and all.

“It’s… it’s Peter” Bucky finally said, seeing how the kid’s parents immediately tensed. He sighed and kept talking, feeling the need to explain what had happened “ Little Punk went inside the building last minute to save a woman who was trapped there. He inhaled too much smoke and we took him to Bruce. He’s treating him now”

“He inhaled the smoke?” Tony asked, surprised “He shouldn’t have. The mask of his suit keeps things like smoke from being breathed by him, I took care of that”

“I can only guess he took the bottom part of it off to talk to the woman, maybe to try to calm her down” Natasha said “, and it was then when he inhaled the smoke”

“But, is he going to be okay?” Steve asked, worried. Bruce chose that moment to enter the room, trying to mask his surprise at Tony and Steve being there.

“Guys, hey. Er…”

“They know about Peter” Natasha informed him, seeing how uncomfortable the doctor was.

“How is our son?” Both parents asked, worried beyond words. The doctor smiled gently at them.

“He’s fine” he answered “, it was just some smoke, as we already had guessed. We put an oxygen mask on him, and I think he should be okay. His healing factor is incredibly fast, so he should be recovered in maybe an hour, tops. He’s unconscious for the moment, but he won’t be for long. What are we going to tell him when he wakes up?”

“That he’s an idiot for going into the burning building when I told him not to, and we were only caring about him and his well being” Bucky easily answered “, and if he complains I’ll make sure he regrets it”

“Damn, what are you planning to do?” Sam asked, not knowing if he should feel worried or not. The super soldier cared a fair lot about Peter, but he looked mad.

“His Aunt doesn’t know about his activities, but that’s only one call away. It’s kind of low, but she deserves to know, anyway”

“Let’s just wait until he wakes up, okay?” Bruce suggested. They all sighed, but nodded, and then decided to stay for Peter to wake up. Sam was the only one who decided to go change, wanting to give the family some privacy. As much as he loved them, he didn’t know Peter, so… it could get awkward. They stayed in silence for what seemed forever, each of them in their own worlds. Bucky was still feeling guilty, even when Steve and Tony looked at him every few minutes to smile in gratitude -why, he didn’t know. Peter was there because Bucky couldn’t stop him- , and suddenly they heard commotion come from inside the room.

“Kid, leave the mask on!” They heard Helen Cho yell.

“ _Ahhhh_!” Peter yelled, high pitched- and, yeah, Bucky was going to tease him about _that_ “Who are you,ma’am?”

“I’m a doctor! Kid, get off the ceiling!”

“Uh-no, ceiling is good, ceiling is safe, and I don’t really trust you, sorry. Thank you, Miss Doctor, but I’m really okay right now”

“Kid, please, don’t make me call security”

“Well, don’t make me web you”

“ _What the actual…?”_

“Helen, I think I’ve got it from here” Bruce said, deciding to go into the room. He smiled gently at Peter, who was at the ceiling, hanging upside down in a defensive position . He cocked his head slightly to his side, brown eyes filling with recognition. 

“Oh. My. God. You’re… you’re _Bruce Banner_ ”.

“Yeah, yeah, Hulk and all that stuff” Bruce said dismissively. He had learnt to live with the other guy, but he hated being recognised by it.

“No! Well, yes, Mr.Hulk, I mean, Mr.Banner Bruce, I mean… gosh, why am I so bad with introductions?” He asked himself. Bruce smiled at him, amused “. I meant… I’ve read your work, it’s amazing, I’m a huge fan. There’s a picture of you in almost every room of my high school! Huge honour to meet you, sir, truly”

Bruce smiled, and swallowed the desire to tell him they already knew each other, to remind him the amount of times he was in baby sitter duty: changing diapers, putting him to sleep, feeding him, rocking him to calm him down… we knew each other, you’re my nephew, you were the light of my life, Bruce wanted to yell, even if you don’t remember me.

“It’s really nice to meet you, too, kiddo” he finally said, knowing he had to say something.

“Wait, what am I doing here…?” Peter seemed to suddenly realise where he was, again. Bucky decided to come in in that moment, and the teenager visibly relaxed “Bucky! Hey, where am I?”

Bucky smiled, happy to see Peter that well. And his nephew calming down -partially- when he came into the room was reassuring.

“You’re at the Tower, punk. Now, how about returning to solid ground? I promise everything’s fine. And you trust me, right?”

Peter slowly nodded and lowered himself to the floor, now a frown in his face. 

“Of course I trust you, Bucky. But…what happened? Why am I here?”

Bucky sighed, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“You went into the building, saved that woman, and then after you left you collapsed due to the smoke inhaling. You were lucky Sam, Natasha and me found you, kiddo. We took you to the Tower so you get get treatment”

“Wait,you took me to the Tower? Bucky, we said…”

“That we were going to keep your secret a secret? Yeah, Pete, we said that, but I also said to not to go into a burning building. And, as much as I get what you did, you were still injured. I told you: if it’s severe we go to a medic”

“Peter, you can trust me” Bruce said “, you can trust everyone in this building, I swear”

“Does everybody know my name?”

“Only the Avengers” Bucky promised. 

“And Helen” Bruce said, pointing to the other doctor “, but she won’t say anything, right?”

“I won’t, I promise” the doctor said “, now, if you excuse me, I’ll leave you alone. Peter, you’re going to be fine, but stay hydrated, alright? And come to us if anything happens”

Peter nodded, smiling softly at her, and then looked at Bucky again.

“So, er… am I in trouble? For, you know, going into that building. I know you didn’t want me to, but you know I had to, Bucky”

The super soldier sighed, knowing his little punk was right, as much as he hated it.

“You’re not in trouble, James. You saved people, as reckless as you were. Consider taking you here the consequences, kiddo”

Peter nodded again, and hugged Bucky tightly. The ex-assassin smiled and hugged him back, purposely ignoring Bruce’s look of envy. The doctor was lucky Peter was not looking, because he could’ve not explained that reaction easily.

“Thank you, and sorry for worrying you”

Bucky smiled and patted his back before kissing his head. He knew Peter was going to say sorry, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. The happiness of knowing his nephew was okay surpassed everything else. 

“No problem, Pete. Just… try to not scare me like that any time soon”

“I won’t, I promise”

“Alright. Want to get out of this room? It can get pretty depressing”

“Sure” the teenager shrugged. They all left the room, the kid still in his superhero costume. Bucky gave him the mask, but Peter didn’t put it on, looking around him as they walked. Tony and Steve had disappeared, and Bucky couldn’t blame them. Natasha was also not to be seen. 

“If you like, Peter, we can give you a little bit of a tour” Bruce offered, wanting to spend more time with the kid. He didn’t know when he was going to be able to be near him again, enjoying his presence, so he was about to enjoy the time they had. And Peter’s bright smile just reaffirmed Bruce of something he already knew: his nephew was the most precious kid ever.

“Oh my God, are you serious? _Yes_ , please, it sounds amazing”

“Okay, kid, breathe” Bucky laughed, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulders “. The Tower is not going somewhere else”

Peter rolled his eyes at him, but the smile didn’t leave his face. They took one of the elevators and Bruce took him to one of the most dessert but full of information floors of the Tower. 

“Tell me Peter, are you still in high school?” He asked, even if he knew that already.

“Oh, yeah, sophomore year”

“And are you into science?”

“Yes! My high school is focused on science, and I feel really passionate about it”

“Do you have a favourite one?”

“Well… I do love physics, and I’m into inventing things, and also into electronic stuff. But I’m also really interested in bio chemistry, and, as I told you, I’m a huge fan of your work”

Bruce smiled, impressed by his nephew.

“Well, aren’t you a smart kid” he said. Peter blushed at his words, and Bucky snorted at the sight. No matter how much he tried, Peter was the worst at taking compliments.

“I try, so… thanks. Mr. Banner, is this your lab, or…?”

“Oh, no, we’re starting with something more simple. I want to show you the basic floors, before we get to the cool ones”

“They’re _all_ cool, Mr. Banner. And thank you, so much, for this”

“No problem, Peter”

“Are you working all the time, here, in the Tower?”

“Practically, yes. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, just… sounds silly, but I was wondering if you had any hobby, or something”

“Oh, well, I really love to read. It’s another way of getting knowledge. Meditating is also good, to keep the Other Guy in a good place… everything that involves calm is well received. How about you?”

“Me?” Peter stuttered.

“Yeah, kid” Bruce laughed “, you. Why are you surprised?”

“I… I don’t know. I guess it’s because I’m just _me_ , you know? I’m not _that_ special, Mr. Banner”

“Bullshit” Bucky said, next to him. Bruce was also shaking his head, disapprovingly.

“I don’t think that is true, Peter. I think you’re really special”

Peter was the colour of a tomato, and glared at Bucky when he started to laugh.

“My hobbies, er… well, I like inventing, building stuff. There’s this dumpster close to my apartment, and I usually find old pieces of tech. I work with that. Also, I like building lego sets with my best friend… photography is cool, too. I focus on science, though”

“That sounds really good”

Peter smiled to him, but soon enough, his eyes focused on something behind the scientific. 

“Uh, Mr. Banner, is that…?”

After that, Bucky quickly became lost. Sure, he loved the modern world. In the ‘40s he had been a fan of the futuristic expos. He dreamed of the future, and living in it was, after all the bullshit, truly a pleasure. He knew about a lot of things, but he had almost no idea of what Bruce ad Peter were talking. 

They both tried to get him back into the conversation at some points, bless their souls, but it ended pretty soon, when they got lost in questions and answers. Bucky didn’t mind, though. He knew Peter usually had a great time with him, training and bickering. However, Bruce was another world. The Doctor was able to challenge Peter’s brain, he meant new challenges for the teenager. They kept walking, and the kid was looking everywhere, taking in as much information as his brain allowed- and both of the adults knew that was _a lot-_ and gaping every few seconds, more and more as they traveled trough the floors. 

He asked questions almost non-stop in a way that only Stark men could do, popping them out without barely breathing. Bruce was patient enough to explain everything to him without making it simple, being glad when Peter understood him without any problem. To him, the kid was a perfect mix between Steve and Tony- he had Tony’s brains and fast talk, and the same curiosity and almost need to get an answer for everything. But he had Steve’s patience, and politeness, and tenderness, and he made you feel truly comfortable with him without even trying to, as a lot of times happened with the blond. Peter was a polite and excited to no beyond teenage boy, and Bruce would’ve killed to be with him while growing up. He was their little boy, and not being able to talk about it to him hurt incredibly much. 

They were -finally- reaching the communal floor. Bruce was quietly explaining the clean energy to Peter.

“So, I know this energy is focused to buildings, but couldn’t it be used for another things?”

“Like?” Bruce asked, curious. Bucky’s attention had been caught, too. Peter had a brilliant mind, so he was definitely interested.

“Well, I don’t know, but maybe things like constructions sites, you know. It tales a lot of energy to build something. If it’s clean, though, then that maybe means the world doesn’t receive that amount of toxic residues… just an idea, though, and definitely not a developed one. Probably stupid, but-“

“It’s not stupid, kid” Bruce said “. It’s really great”

“Really?”

“Of course! Tony has focused on using the clean energy for buildings, so maybe we can, I don’t know, expand it. Your idea is good, it just needs research. I don’t want you saying it’s stupid again, okay? Your ideas are important, Peter”

“Okay…”

“Kiddo, I mean it. You have a brilliant mind”

Peter smiled shyly at him, not being used to that many compliments. Sure, his teachers always told him he had a great mind, and his Aunt always said she was proud of him. However, Bruce’s compliments meant more to him, and he didn’t quite know why. 

The elevators door opened, and, when they went into the common floor, Bucky discovered that, to his no surprise, Tony and Steve were there.

He knew they were there because they wanted to. They probably thought it was a bad idea to be outside of the door without any particular good reason, so they chose to be in a more informal and casual place. Bucky -and Bruce- saw how their eyes changed immediately, bodies almost screaming in silence with the need to go to their child. Now that they were in the same room, it was almost excruciating to watch. Peter, next to them, stood like a perfect combination of the Superhusbands.

“Oh, Dear God, Ned is going to be so jealous of me” the teenager whispered, and Bucky tried not to laugh, choosing to cough instead. Tony seemed frozen on the spot, brown eyes scanning his child. Steve, on the other hand, tried to get closer to Peter.

“Hi” he said, and Bucky had to admit: he respected his best friend so much for showing that strength, in those moments. He knew Steve was dying to hug Peter and talk about everything, but he was restraining himself, and for that the ex-assassin admired him”. Glad to see you’re awake”

“Oh, um, er… hi, Mr. America. Wait, is that correct?” He asked, confused. Steve laughed softly and shook his head.

“Steve is okay, kiddo” there, Bucky could hear the pain there, and he knew why. It had to be hard to be asking your own kid to call you by your name instead of things like ‘Pops’. He remembered Natasha told him Steve was ‘Pops’ and Tony ‘Dad’. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you then, Mr. Steve”

“Oh, kid, there’s no need for you to call me Mister”

“Don’t worry about it, Steve,it’s like he has a deep need to call people misters and misses” Bucky told his best friend”, you get used to it”.

Steve smiled to him, nodding, and then looked at Peter’s face, frowning.

“You’re hurt, kid. Are you alright?” He couldn’t help himself and got even closer to the teenager, brushing his finger over Peter’s cheek, where he had a small scratch. Suddenly, the kid gasped and looked at Steve with… was it fear? It couldn’t be, could it?

“I have to go” he suddenly announced, backing off. James could literally see how Steve’s heart broke. Tony’s, too. The teenager fled out of the room in some impressive showcase of speed. James looked at his best friend and smiled to him for a moment before running off to find Peter, leaving two heart broken Superhusbands and one confused doctor behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, I've done it. Two cliffhangers in two chapters... well, sorry hehe.
> 
> As to why Peter runs away: don't even worry, it'll be explained. And you guys may like it, Peter's reason behind his outburst.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE leave comments and if you want, kudos! See you soon!
> 
> Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has just ran away from his Father...
> 
> But, why? What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so me being me, a.k.a a mess, I totally forgot yesterday was Saturday. So sorry! It's morning now, but I didn't want to make you guys wait until this evening, so... I'm uploading now
> 
> I really hope you guys like it, please enjoy!

“He’s here, Tony”

“God, Steve, _I know”_

“Tony, our baby boy is here, just a few floors below us”

“I know, I… we heard his voice, honey”

“Yes, we did. Do you think he’s okay?”

“He sounded okay. And he’s with Bucky and Bruce, so our son is in safe hands”

“I guess” Steve mumbled.

“You know, we can go back there and say hi”

“No, baby, we can’t. We can’t just be _there,_ waiting for him. It’s creepy”

“Oh, so waiting in a car outside of his high school it’s okay, but standing before his room, when he’s at our Tower, it’s creepy”

“Babe”

“Okay, fine”

“Listen, I know you’re closer to Bruce than I am, but I still know him well enough, and I know he’ll want to spend more time with our son, so… he’s going to offer a Tower tour, I am so sure about that”

“Huh, maybe you’re right…let’s hope, honestly”

“Yeah, I guess. But, babe, do you really want to meet our kid for the first time in thirteen years… like this?”

“Is it going to be a better time? Steve, honey, this is a really, _really_ delicate situation, alright? And there’s never going to be a perfect chance, as much as we can hate that idea. Fuck, babe, we can’t just go in there and hope it’s like in a Disney movie, alright?”

“I know, but-“

“Peter is fifteen, and he has lived without us since before he was even two. Even if he knew who we are, it’s not going to be rainbows and love, and all that jazz on our first meeting”

“I know, _but,_ we’re going to lie to him, if we meet him now”

“Well, then let’s hope he can forgive us, if, or when, he finds out about the truth. But I’m meeting my baby, and that’s final”

Steve sighed, but finally nodded. He got a bad feeling about it, but he decided to attribute that to his nerves, because… well, maybe meeting Peter was not a bad idea. _Maybe_.

Then, because the Universe fucking hated him, he discovered it was. Of course it was.

 

Bucky had ran off after Peter, scared of his reaction to Steve’s touch and what could that mean. His nephew was not afraid of touch; just like Tony, he was affectionate with the people he truly trusted, and, just like Steve, Bucky was one of those people. 

Peter had taken to hug him or just be near him ever since he had met him, but Bucky hand’t thought of that, in those moments. Since then, the super soldier had guessed it was because he had filled the spot of guide, just like Ben was. He was an important support for Peter, and one of the only of the adults on his life (active life, not parents watching from afar)… it made sense for the kid to be clingy. He needed someone desperately.

And Buck _knew_ his little punk was really fond of his parents, even if he didn’t know about their relationship. Peter was a huge fan of Captain America, and of Iron Man, too, so… why get scared by Steve? It didn’t made sense. He finally found him on one of the hallways, looking lost and a little bit scared. He sighed and got closer to him.

“Peter” he said, touching his arm. The teenager jumped in surprise “. Hey, everything fine? Your Spidey Sense doesn’t let you get surprised this way, buddy”

“I, er…” Peter was almost hyperventilating, so Bucky sighed and cupped his face, looking into his eyes.

“Breathe, Pete, alright? Focus on my breathing and try to copy it”

Peter nodded and did as told. James was feeling quite proud of himself- a few months ago, Winter would’ve reacted in a whole different way to a person in distress. But he had gotten better since, and it was _Peter_. He had to protect him and make sure he was okay. He sat them both, Peter’s back against the wall, and stayed like that for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry, Bucky” the teenager murmured “I freaked out and bailed on Captain fucking America…”

Bucky shook his head, combing Peter’s hair with his metal fingers while smiling gently a the teenager.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Peter. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, thank you”

“What happened, kiddo?” Bucky asked tentatively, moving to sit next to his nephew. 

“I… I don’t know how to explain it, Bucky”

“Try to, Peter. You’ll feel better, and that way I can know why you left like that when Captain America touched your cheek. I’m worried, kiddo”

Peter shrugged, not even looking at him in the eyes, and Bucky knew it was serious, then. Peter only did that when something truly bothered him. 

“It’s stupid, Bucky, really”

“It’s not if it lefts you feeling like this, bud. C’mon, you know I won’t make fun of you”

Peter stayed silent for a little bit, and then sighed and clapped his hands together, still avoiding his Uncle’s eyes.

“So… you know I told you I’m adopted, right? Like, a week ago” He asked. Bucky nodded, a little bit confused “. I was put into adoption when I was eighteen months, I believe. Maybe a little bit more. I don’t remember my parents that much, I already told you this, too, because I was really little…”

“Yeah, you told me, and something about them wanting the best for you”

“Yeah. My Uncle told me it was because they wanted a better future for me. They loved me deeply, but couldn’t take care of me. And I understand, and I… I love them nonetheless, because I know it’d must been hard to let me go to give me a better life. So I admire and love them, even when I don’t know their names”

“That’s really noble of you, buddy” Bucky smiled, petting Peter’s head. His heart felt warm at his words, and he knew Tony and Steve were going to be over the moon with that information. Of course, it shouldn’t have surprised him: it was Peter, and he was too good for the damn world he had to live in.

“Maybe, I don’t know. What I was trying to say is that I don’t really remember their faces, you know? I don’t remember what they looked like, or their voices. I know there was Pops and Dad, but that’s all. What I do remember is… is this feeling. A sensation that makes me feel incredibly protected, you know? Like they were going to do anything they could for me. It felt warm, and really really nice. I felt at home, at peace, when I felt that. It has been the happiest and safest I’ve felt in all of my life. All before I turned two”

“And you remember that?” Bucky asked, confused. He barely remembered things from when he was a kid, especially after the HYDRA shit show.

“Yeah. It was a really strong feeling, Bucky, and… it’s the only thing I have from my parents”

“Okay, and what does it have to do with…?”

“I’ve never felt that again. Not with my adoptive parents, whom I don’t remember that much anyways, and not with Ben and May. I mean, I know I’m loved, I know they wanted my happiness and safety, and I know they’re a part of my home. But that… that _feeling_ never returned… until today”

James opened his mouth so fast he was surprised he hadn’t dislocated his jaw. He composed himself soon enough and gulped, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulders. This new information was kind of huge, even if Peter didn’t acknowledge just _how_ much.

“You…?”

“It was when Steve touched my cheek. I felt warm when I saw him and Mr. Stark, but I thought it was my inner fanboy, you know? You know I’m, like, a huge fan of theirs. But when he started to talk to me, and when he touched my cheek, there it was, that feeling, and it… it was too much”

“I understand” the super soldier murmured, trying to fight against a smile. The news were great, but his nephew was feeling like shit, and it wouldn’t be nice for him to just smile. 

“I don’t get it, Bucky, how can I feel something like this? It’s because they’re heroes and all that stuff? Because I’ve been training with you for weeks and it hasn’t happened”

“Who knows, Peter. But calm down, alright? It’s not a bad thing”

“No, I guess not, but… ugh, I don’t know. This day was too much. I should probably get going” he said, standing up. Bucky stood up too and looked at him worriedly.

“Are you sure? Because maybe you should rest here for a bit, just to check up everything’s fine”

“Yeah, I am sure . May has to be worried about me. I… I’ll see you tomorrow, at the training?”

“Sure thing, Peter. And if you need anything…Need me to get you to the door?”

“Nah, Karen can guide me. But thanks”

Bucky smiled and hugged him, trying to console him as much as he could. Peter melted into his hug, and Bucky kissed the top of his head, resting his lips there, afterwards. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and then Peter was gone, mask on again.Bucky sighed and returned to the communal floor. The rest of the Avengers (plus Loki)that were in the Tower in those moments had filled the room, all looking worriedly at Steve. The blond was by the couch, sitting in the middle, resting his head in his hands and his arms on his legs. Tony was petting his back worriedly, but he was also looking heartbroken. 

“… I don’t care how many times you guys tell me it’s okay, my own son ran away from me, the first time I touched his cheek after thirteen years of being away. His face changed, he looked like I kicked a puppy or something. My own kid fears me, I…”

“He doesn’t fear you” Bucky said, making himself present. Steve looked at him then, eyes puffed and red. 

“Buck, where’s…?”

“He left, worried about his Aunt” he told them “But he doesn’t fear you, Steve”

“Then what happened?” Tony asked. Bucky groaned quietly, going to take a seat in front of Steve and Tony. He had been debating on telling them about Peter’s knowledge about his adoption for… well, since the kid had told him, but he ultimately had decided it was better to, for the moment, keep his privacy. However… maybe it was time to change that.

“Look, I… I didn’t really want to tell you guys this, because it’s personal. And, please, don’t get mad at me for not saying anything. As you understand, this is complicated. Too complicated” 

All of the heroes nodded, not knowing what Bucky could say. Steve nodded towards him, ready to hear the information. Tony seemed just as ready, so: it was time.

“C’mon, Bucky” Sam pleaded. Bucky nodded, licking his lips before talking.

“Okay, so… a week ago, more or less, Peter confessed me something about him…”

“What it is?” Tony asked, worried. Was his kid sick, had he more problems, other than bullying?

“Peter knows he’s adopted” Bucky finally confessed. Everyone reacted to his news with surprise, Steve and Tony also paling. 

“He does?” The blond murmured. 

“Yeah. He told me he remembers the orphanage a little bit, and his adoptive parents didn’t look like him, at all. They were also honest with Peter: they wanted him to know they had chosen to love him, bullshit like that. So… he knows he’s not biologically a Parker”

“Does he remember… well, about his origins?” Natasha asked, trying to be as gentle as she could.

“Well… he barely remembers them. They doesn’t remember faces, or voices. He knows there was Dad and Pops, but that’s basically it. You guys decided it like that”

Tony and Steve nodded, knowing they had. Still, Peter knowing they existed -without names, but still- was kind of mind blowing.

“And he doesn’t want to know more?” Bruce asked.

“Apparently, his Aunt doesn’t like the topic. Anyways, I… God, I hate doing this. It’s like breaking his trust”

“It’s for his well being, Friend Barnes” Thor said, worried about his nephew. Bucky sighed, but finally nodded.

“Well… there’s one thing from here he remembers clearly”

“What is it?” Steve eagerly asked, trembling. Bucky smiled to him, wanting (almost needing) for him to calm down.

“Well, he described it to me as a… feeling. He remembers feeling safe, happy, loved and at home when he was with you. Apparently, that’s something he hasn’t felt since leaving your side, not with his adoptive parents, not with Ben and May Parker. However… when you touched his cheek, he _did._ He felt that again, and he got scared of that feeling, not of you. He had been feeling warm since he entered the room, but he thought that was his inner fanboy, not his reaction to reuniting with his biological parents…and then you touched him, and it was too much for him. That’s why he ran, because he has spent thirteen years without feeling like that and all of the sudden he does. That’s why he freaked out”

“So… he freaked out because his mind, somehow, recognised Steve as his Pops, right?” Tony asked, smiling.

“Kind of, yeah. As I told you, he started feeling it when he saw you both… and I guess it became stronger at Steve’s touch. Now the kid’s confused”

“So my son doesn’t hate me” Steve murmured. Bucky shook his head, smiling softly at him and petting his knee.

“Your son is confused, punk. And we have to do something about it. I know you didn’t want before, but this is for Peter’s best interest” 

“But what do we do? We don’t know if he _really_ wants parents” Natasha reminded him. Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Again: I don’t like saying this because it was something he told me in private, but you guys should know. As I said, he knows he’s adopted. His Uncle told him you guys gave him up because you wanted a better future for him, because even as you loved him very much, you couldn’t take care of him”

“That pretty much sums it up” Clint agreed. The Superhusbands nodded.

“Well, he actually loves you guys. You know, he loves his parents”

“Does he?” Tony asked, eyes shinning. Steve was the same as his husband, hands shaking. Bucky had never seen him like that, that openly nervous.He slowly nodded, hating to expose Peter’s confessions.

“Yeah. He told mehe loves and admires his biological parents. He basically said that he never had parents. He doesn’t remember Richard and Mary, and Ben and May were always his Uncle and Aunt. He… well, he has this idea that May doesn’t deserve to be strained down because of him, you know? He has very clear in his mind that she’s not his mother”

“Your son is indeed a really smart creature” Loki hummed, gaining everyone’s attention”, it’s like his brain remembers things he can’t totally process. Interesting”

“I don’t get that” Sam deadpanned. 

“What I think my brother means is that little Peter remembers he belongs somewhere. Well, his mind does” Thor explained”, and that’s why his mind decides things he’s not totally aware of. Am I right?”

“You indeed are, brother. I know this must sound weird to you, but, as we said, we are entities who have lived a large life, compared to yours. We’ve seen things. That’s why I think Peter’s mind _knows_ he has parents who still think of him as their son. His home is with them, thus, with you. His mind and heart knows this, and that’s why he doesn’t get that feeling with anyone else, and that explains why he doesn’t feel like May Parker is his mother”

“I swear to God, only a Stark” Clint laughed.

“What do we do, now?” Steve asked “Just talk to him about this? Does he want answers to his origins, or…?”

“He does” Bucky nodded “. He knows… well, basically nothing. He wants to know things, yeah. It’s logic, Steve”

“So, do we just… go for it?” Tony asked.

“No. I officially haven’t told you guys anything. In these past weeks I’ve come to know Peter. He’ll come around, just give him time. He’s very understanding and really kind”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, sure of his words and his knowledge of Peter.

“Yeah. He just has to think about everything that happened… I’m sure he’s feeling overwhelmed, and if we’re all on top of him it won’t be good. Let him do to his rhythm"

His parents sighed, and then nodded. Steve stood up and left then, not being able to be that surrounded by people anymore, Tony hot on his heels. No one dared to stop them.

“I only hope they solve everything” Bruce murmured, cleaning his glasses with a deep frown on his face “, they deserve it”

“We can only hope Peter knows the way back home” Natasha said cracking her knuckles, and starting to comb Clint’s hair“, and he decides to make it”

 

Peter stumbled back into his apartment, feeling like his heart could beat out of his chest. The constant _dum-dum-dum_ was piercing his ears, as if it was being shouted by King Kong at the top of the Empire State Building. He was _so so so so_ confused. Firstly, because he had just felt _it_ , he had felt happy and at home again. 

Not like he wasn’t happy before, because he was. He loved May, he had loved Ben, and he loved their family. He loved Queens, and their home, and he loved being Peter, for the major part of the time. However, _that_ happiness was completely different. Secondly, he wasn’t feeling bad about it, He had always thought he’d felt bad forfeeling like that with someone outside of his family, just as if he was betraying May or something. But he still felt warm, albeit the confusion he still felt, too. 

He didn’t know what it could mean. He hadn’t even met the superheroes prior to that day, and he hadn’t even known they knew about him. Sure, he could picture Bucky talking to them about him, maybe. But them knowing who he was… too surreal.

And he had been working with Bucky for _weeks_! Sure, he wasn’t his favourite Avenger, and truth to be told, he had started to see him as Bucky, his friend (and his substitute for Ben, as guilty was he felt, feeling like that). He had stopped thinking of him as a ‘superhero’ solely, even when he knew about all of the amazing things Bucky did on a daily basis. 

Maybe it was because of how he had met theSuperhusbands. Bucky had went after him, surprising him in the streets. He had always approached him almost like a friend, but Steve… well, Peter had met him after waking up in the infirmary,confused and still dizzy, and the blond had shown worry (really kind of him, by the way) and interest. Mr. Stark hadn’t even opened his mouth, but he looked worried, too. And that was really nice of them, Peter guessed, and so different than the first time he had met his mentor… 

Maybe that was it. Maybe it was the different circumstances, maybe it was just the time… still, May had been worried about his well being for years, and same went for Ben, or his adoptive parents. And Peter had never felt _it._

Then why he had with Steve, damn it? 

When he arrived to his apartment and changed into some more comfy clothes, he marched to the kitchen, seeing a note on the refrigerator: May was working late again. Peter sighed, but understood, and then warmed up the dinner his Aunt had left for him.

It was better for him if she was away. He still felt confused, plus: he feared being with other people was going to make that feeling he still had disappear. He didn’t want to say no to that just yet: it felt too good to do so. And he was sure May would’ve noticed something was going on… and, well, how could’ve he explained to her what had happened? He preferred to not do so.

He went straight for bed after his dinner, wanting his confusing day to stop. However, he couldn’t fall asleep. It was like a part of his mind didn’t let him do so, like it was telling him to stay awake just for a little longer, to let himself feel _it_ for a few more minutes. Peter hated it and loved it at the same time.

Just before he could -finally- fall asleep, his phone ringed. Without looking at the ID, the teenager picked it up. 

“Yes?”

“Loser?”

“Michelle!” Peter exclaimed, surprised “. Hey, hi. Uh… do you know you called me, right?”

“Yes, idiot, I know”

“Oh, okay. Do you… need something?”

“Actually, yeah. I’ve been out of my home the whole day, and I’m just about to finish the homework we had, but I can’t solve this problem… as much as I hate it, I thought I’d ask for your help, if it’s okay with you”

“Sure. Which subject?”

“Physics, loser, what else?”

Peter rolled his eyes, but helped Michelle nonetheless. By the time they were done, he was feeling better. Not good, but better, which was more than he could ask. 

“I think that was all, MJ. Do you need anything else?” 

“No, thank you, Peter. Although…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“What?”

“You heard me, Parker. And be quick with your answer; I’m not good at showing interest and it may be over soon”

“You show interest, it’s just more masked”

“Touché”

“Anyway, I’m fine”

“Yeah, as I believed that. C’mon, loser, one more try. And take note of how unusual this is”

Peter smiled behind the phone, and thought about telling Michelle what happened. Of course, he couldn’t: she didn’t know about his alter ego, and he couldn't just tell her exactly what had happened, not like he could with Ned. _However_ he could explain the situation, and maybe she could help him… Michelle was a very logical person, after all. 

“Okay, er…gosh, I don’t know how to explain it”

“Try, Peter. I’m smart”

“Okay. I… well, have you ever… felt guilty because of your feelings?”

“In what regard? Romantically?”

“No, I mean… I don’t know how to explain it, Michelle, it’s complicated. Okay, let’s try this: you know I’m adopted, right?”

“Yeah, you told me a while ago”

“What happens if, hypothetically, I feel more at home with someone out of my family than with May?” He let a few second pass, and then kept talking “ I mean, I love May, and she will always be my Aunt. But what if I feel more at home with someone else?”

“You mean your biological parents? I thought you didn’t know them”

“And I don’t. This is not about them: I don’t even know their names”

“Okay… look, Parker: family is something really, really subjective. People say you can’t chose your family, but that’s bullshit. Truth is, maybe you’re stuck with it as you grow up, but once you’re able to do some logic and mature decisions, it almost depends on you”

“In which sense?”

“Well, you can consider Ned your family, right?”

“Absolutely”

“You _chose_ that. In your case, you were chosen to be a part of a family, when they adopted you”

“So you can chose family. I already knew that, that doesn’t solve anything”

“I wasn’t done, Peter. Look, you can feel close to someone, and chose them to be your family. And that’s perfectly okay, just as if you want to not be family with someone that was already in there but was too toxic or bad for you. Family is subjective”

“Okay…”

“So are the feelings. And, Peter, sometimes we don’t have a connection with somebody. Sometimes we do…”

“So?”

“So, if you feel like someone is home more than your Aunt is, that’s a connection right there”

“Even if I don’t know the person?”

“I guess. It’s like chemistry: sometimes you have it with people you’re never going to talk with. You still have it, though. Not because it exists it has to happen, you know?”  
“Yeah”

“If you feel someone is more like home than your Aunt, then that could mean, a) they’re destined to become a part of your life, b) it’s just a connection. Chemistry at it’s finest”

Peter sighed, understanding Michelle’s point. It could be only a connection, as weird as the idea was (especially when he had felt _that_ ), but…

Did he want it to just only be a connection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I'm being a good girl, and I'm not leaving you guys with a huge cliffhanger, for once. I hope you guys liked the explanation I gave; there was one of you who actually came close to this, in the comments. He didn't remember Steve, per se, BUT he had the feeling he used to have when he was a baby. So, that's something.
> 
> PLEASE leave comments and kudos if you can, and next chapter will be Wednesday! Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's confused, and he has a lot to think about, so...
> 
> Maybe he makes some crucial decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you?
> 
> I'm nervous as hell haha, tomorrow is the first day of college. And it's not my first year, but I'm studying over seas for a few months, and I'm kind of nervous. It's normal, I guess. Anyways, I wanted to upload on time, although it's a little bit more late than I would've liked. Well, at least it's here haha. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked the chapter, and I'll see you at the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey dude”

“Hey, Ned. What’s up?”

His best friend shrugged, leaning on the locker next to Peter’s. The taller of the two was getting his books for the day, but, truth to be told, he was thinking of other things.

“Not much. Hey, what happened yesterday?”

Peter frowned, not really knowing what Ned meant.

“What do you mean?”

“The fire! I saw in the news Spiderman was there, alongside other Avengers! I thought of calling you, but I figured you’d be busy”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I kind of was”

“So…?”

“So, what?”

“So, what happened? C’mon, dude, you gotta tell me”

“Not in the hallways, Ned, we talked about this already”

His best friend rolled his eyes just as Peter closed his locker, wanting to get to class. He didn’t know what he was going to tell Ned. Sure, he’d tell him about the fire, and getting the help of Bucky, and Falcon and Widow, but, other than that? He could tell him about being in the Tower, but he wasn’t sure of telling him about the incident that happened later. That felt too private. 

“Right, sorry. When can you tell me?”

Peter sighed, knowing his friend was going to be asking that the entire day, even if the young genius told him to wait to lunch time. Deciding he couldn’t take that, that day, he dragged him to the band’s room, which he knew was deserted until third period.

“If I tell you now, will you leave it be?”

“Sure” Ned said, shrugging, and then he frowned, tilting his head “. Peter, are you okay? You’re snappy, and you’re never like this”

Peter sighed again, and sat in one of the chairs. Ned sat next to him,keeping silent but being a comforting presence. He knew Peter sometimes had this moments where he couldn’t completely explain himself. It could be because he was upset, but it also happened when he got too much information on his brain. Sometimes, his best friend’s mind worked too fast.

“I don’t know”

“Look, if you don’t wanna talk…”

“No, I guess it’ll be good for me. I… well, yesterday, I was doing patrol. It was a normal day, but then I saw fire. Of course, I went to check it immediately, and I started to help. An hour after, when I saw I needed help, I called Bucky. He’s always telling me about how I should trust others and ask for help if I needed it”

“He’s right, you know. As great of a superhero you are, we all need help, sometimes”

“I guess. He agreed to come and was there a few minutes later. Black Widow and Falcon were also with him”

“That’s awesome! Did you get to talk to them?”

“Not really. We got to work, and then the firefighters told us to get away from the building. I was doing so, but then I heard someone, and had to go back”

“Peter, dude!”

“C’mon, you know I couldn’t leave someone trapped there”

Ned sighed, nodding. Peter always wanted to help, and buildings and him had a delicate relationship, since Adrian Toomes. 

“I know, I know. What happened then?”

“Well, I argued with Bucky, because he didn’t want me going back in there. Of course, I didn’t listen to him. I went in and rescued the last civilian but, in the process, I took the lower part of my mask to calm her, and I inhaled some smoke. I guess it was too much, and I’m sure my metabolism or mutation also played an important part, but… the smoke affected me really quickly. I managed to run to a nearby rooftop, but I collapsed, there”

“Oh, my God”

“Bucky, Ms. Black Widow and Mr. Falcon found me and brought me to the Tower, so I could get treatment, and Bruce Banner and some nice lady named Doctor Cho helped me”

“That’s amazing. Terrifying, but amazing”

“I know, right. Anyway, they helped me, and I woke up there, feeling better again. And today I’m fine”

Ned nodded, glad the idiot he had for a best friend was really okay. As much as he loved Peter -like a brother, really-, the brunet was always giving him headaches. And since he had become a superhero… well, Ned was thinking about buying a stress ball, just to relax from time to time. (of course, he also loved being T _he Guy in the Chair_. But that was not the point). He observed Peter, just to make sure he really was okay (he was the one to always shut up about how he really was, unfortunately), and realised there was something else to the story. The young genius had an odd look on his eyes, one that Ned, surprisingly, had never seen. He quickly grew worried, again.

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing, Ned, I told you already: they healed me”

“I heard that, and I’m glad. But we’ve known each other since… what, kindergarten?”

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

“I know you, bro, that’s my point. And I’ve never seen that face, that expression, on you. I want to know if I should worry”

“You shouldn’t, I’m… well, I’m not fine, but I’ll be fine, okay?”

“Peter… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, alright? But you’re my best friend, you’re my _brother_ , and I only want to help you, no matter what. I’m not asking you to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t feel like it, but… I’m here”

Peter nodded, not being able to repress a sigh. He knew he had to tell Ned, and maybe it was a good idea to do so. His best friend could surely help him, he was sure of that. He ran a hand trough his hair, and sighed again before talking.

“It’s about my parents”

Ned gasped. Peter _never_ talked about them, not his adoptive parents, not the biological ones. He didn’t even know who they were.Flash loved to mess with him because of the fact that he was adopted, as stupid as that was (for Ned, being adopted was a compliment, not an insult. It just showed someone had really wanted you, and loved you. And as for the biological parents- no one knew what their circumstances had been). Ned knew Peter wanted to know about his origins, but he also knew May didn’t like the topic. He knew Peter had stopped asking about his biological parents a while back, when he saw May was truly getting upset. He told Ned he was going to search for them once he turned eighteen, though.

“Mary and Richard, or…?”

“No, my biological parents”

“ _Oh._ Have you got any new information?”

“No, not really, but… okay, remember what I told you years ago, about my memories about them?”

“Yeah. You said you didn’t remember them that much, because you were extremely little, but that you remember… a feeling, am I right?”

“Yeah”

“I only remember that, you never told me anything else”

“Well, it was a nice feeling. It was the feeling you get from your parents, I suppose. It felt really, really warm, like, right here” he said, tapping his chest “, and also it felt… like home. I felt happy, and loved”

“It’s a nice feeling”

“I guess”

“But you never had it again, right? You told me that”

“I did. And I hadn’t: not with Mary and Richard, not with May and Ben…”

“How are you so sure? You were little, maybe your memories are mixed up. The ones you had with your biological Dads and the ones you had with Richard and Mary”

“I know I didn’t feel like that with them. I remember what it felt like to be with them. And, don’t get me wrong: I loved them. They’re my parents, too, okay? I was happy and loved with them, too. But that feeling… it was so, so different in such an amazing way”

“Okay. Sorry for asking”

“It’s fine, I know it’s confusing. Anyway, I… I never felt it, again… until yesterday”

Ned gasped at him, bringing one hand up to cover his surprised mouth. Who could blame him, really? What had happened was _huge,_ especially for his best friend, whom had ben waiting for that to happen again for… gosh, almost fourteen years. It was crazy to think about.

“Peter, what? When did it happen, how?”

“Well… it happened when Mr. Banner offered to show me the Tower. I said yes, and I spent the next minutes with him and Bucky, and then… we met Captain America and Iron Man”

“ _OhmyGod”_

“Yeah, _I know_. Anyway, I…well, I started feeling like _that_ the moment I saw them, and then Mr. Rogers started talking to me, and… I don’t know, he got closer, and he brushed my cheek, gently, and I felt it full force, and I freaked out. I ran away”

“Peter, it’s normal for you to freak out! Oh God, this is something really huge!”

“Don’t you think I know? And Mr. Rogers, he… he looked so worried, he looked like he cared about me, about my well being. It was a surreal experience, I’m telling you”

“And Mr. Stark?”

“He didn’t say anything, but he was standing there, a few feet from us. He looked worried, too”

“That’s nice of him, I guess. Of them both”

“Yeah”

“Do they know, you’re…?”

“Yeah. Bucky told me the Avengers know. But it’s okay, I trust them”

“Okay. So, you felt _that_ with Captain America and with Iron Man as well?”

“I mean, I started feeling like that the moment I saw them both… and, technically, I saw Mr. Stark first. It became too much once Mr. Rogers touched me, but, yeah, it was the both of them”

“Wow”

“Ned, I don’t know what this could mean, and I… I am scared”

“Peter… well, you always loved Iron Man and Captain America. They’ve always been your favourites”

“Yeah…”

“And, you told me you felt connected to them, or something like that, a while ago, didn’t you?”

“Aha”

“Maybe that’s it”

“I… I don’t get it”

“I mean, you’ve always admired them, you’ve always felt a type of connection towards them. And, Peter, the little you know about your biological parents, you know you had two Dads. So…”

“Wait, are you saying that I, subconsciously, adopted Misters Stark-Rogers as my Dads?”

“I mean, not as your ‘Dads’, but maybe paternal figures, yeah”

“Dude, that’s crazy. I’ve never met them, not until the fire incident, it doesn’t make sense”

“I was just formulating a theory. And it kind of makes sense”

Peter bit his bottom lip, refusing to agree with Ned. A part of him, a crazy one to be honest, wanted to believe it was not just some silly thing. A part of him wanted that feeling to mean something, it wanted for Peter to find his truth. 

He wanted to find the answers to the doubts he had always had about his origins. And, sure, in a perfect world, his parents would love him, and maybe take him back. Peter would go back home, but never forget about May, and he’d have two Dads again, happily ever after… but those were just his dreams.

In the real world, he was about to accept the minimum thing. He’d even accept his parents -biological ones- being dead, he would accept them if they wanted nothing to do with him. He’d accept that and he’d keep his distance. However… he needed to know. Peter had always needed every answer possible to his questions: his mind was just like that, constantly active and restless- which was really tiring.

“Ned, I’m tired of not knowing. I know I told you I’d wait for my eighteen birthday, but I hate not knowing”

“I know, dude. And you know what I think"

“Yeah, I know. And I don't want to fail May, I... I know she wants to protect me, dude, especially after Ben…”

“I know, but this is clearly bothering you, Peter. So, I have an idea…”

“Okay… tell me”

“Maybe, and just maybe, you can investigate about them!”

“My parents?”

“Yeah! Maybe it’s time you take things into your own hands. Don’t tell May to not worry her, but try to find out something”

“I don’t know… May said they didn’t want to be traced, and I’m sure they made sure I was not going to. If there’s any type of information, then May has it, and she’s not going to give it to me”

“Try. And, maybe… search for it in your apartment. Listen, Peter, this is eating you alive. You need to find out the truth, and we both know that”

Peter sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… maybe it’s time I take the matter into my own hands…”

 

Bucky was nervous. A couple of days had passed since the Tower’s incident, and Steve was only growing grumpier, Tony trying to control him, but feeling mad at the world, too. Peter hadn’t made contact with him, but they had a training that day, and the teenager always showed up. Bucky hoped that was not going to change.

Thankfully, Peter appeared just in time.

“Hey, punk” Bucky greeted him, still nervous but masking it quite well “, you were almost late”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again”

“Don’t sweat it. You alright?”

“Yeah”

“Good. You scared me the other day, you know”

Peter looked at him guilty, shifting his feet in a nervous movement. He knew Bucky cared about him -why exactly he didn’t know yet-, and he knew the super soldier was still vulnerable with showing emotions, or getting close to someone. James had suffered such loses in his life that Peter’s incident was triggering for him. The teenager felt guilty for making him feel like that, especially because the Super Soldier had told him to not get into the building.

“Sorry, Bucky. I had to help that woman…”

“I know, little punk. I’m not mad, only worried”

“I am okay, I swear. I felt completely fine after a good night of sleep”

“Good” Bucky mumbled. Then, he contemplated his nexts words. Was he going to ask Peter about _that_? Was it too inappropriate, or too soon?

“Bucky, you good?” He heard Peter ask. He shook his head, shooting a calming smile towards his nephew.

“Yeah, perfectly fine, Peter. Just… had some things in my head”

“Is everything fine?”

“Yeah, but… well” he sighed”, I was worried about something else”

Peter tilted his head, deep down knowing what Bucky could mean, but, at the same time, praying it wasn’t that.

“What is it?”

“The other day… you, well, you…”

“Ran from Captain America because I freaked out” Peter said for him, trying to make things easier for his mentor. Bucky sighed, and nodded.

“Yeah, punk, you did that. I don’t care about you running away from Steve, you know that. But, I care about how you were feeling afterwards. What you told me was pretty big, so… how are you?”

“I’m fine” Peter lied “. I mean, it was huge, but I’m fine”

“Peter…”

“Okay, okay. Look, I’m still trying to accept what I felt. It was, like you said, huge. So I may need some time to process it”

“And it’s completely understandable, Pete. It is, I swear”

Peter smiled, thankful. He didn’t know why he feared that conversation with Bucky. More than anyone else, Bucky knew that some things were too personal to share.

“Bucky, actually… is Mr. Steve okay? I felt bad after running away from him”

“He’s fine, kiddo. He was worried about you, but after I told him you were just tired and emotionally exhausted, he understood. He told me to tell you to get better, and he says hi”

Peter nodded, thankful -once again- that Steve was so understanding. He wasn’t expecting less from Captain America, but it felt good to hear. However…

“Why do you guys care this much about me?”

Bucky opened his mouth, surprised. He was _not_ expecting that question from Peter. Sure, he had contemplated the possibility of the teenager being weirded out by all the attention they were paying him, but he had hoped Peter was not going to ask about it. Well, he had Stark’s genes, so… he should’ve seen it coming.

“What? Kiddo, I told you: you are an amazing hero, and you’re young, so… we worry”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make sense, Buck. I’m a hero, yes, and I’m young, but guess what: there’s tons of other heroes in this goddamn city, maybe better than I am-“

“Better? Pffft”

“-but you guys care about _me._ You worry about _me_ , and I don’t get why! Is it because I stopped Toomes? Because you went to see me even _before_ that. So, Bucky, why in hell do you care so much?”

“Peter, we care because you’re worth of caring about”

“But _why_?”

Bucky sighed, and decided to tell Peter one of the reasons he felt so attached to him. Of course, he was not going to tell him the obvious one, because Steve and Tony would kill him if he did so, but he could tell him one even more personal.

“James, I… look, I’ve had a really complicated life. You know that, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Even when the Avengers helped me, and healed me, I never thought I could see the beauty in the world again. But then I heard of a young vigilante, and I saw that he fought just because he could do it, because he wanted to help people. And he wasn’t expecting anything in return. He didn’t want to fight big guys either: he wanted to get the little guy. And, thing is, _I was_ a little guy, back when I lived in Brooklyn. In you, Peter, I see good, I see the bright part of life”

Peter swallowed, trying to mask how touched he was by Bucky’s words.

“Thanks, Bucky”

“Not a problem. And, if you’re asking why I care this much… well, truth is: you remind me of my best friend”

Peter opened his eyes comically big, them shining like two bright stars. A smile creeped on his face without him trying to stop it. Bucky’s best friend was Steve Rogers, so…

“I remind you of Captain America?”

The super soldier chuckled, nodding. Yeah, Peter reminded him of Steve, of young and innocent -but not so innocent- Steve. And, yes, maybe it was because Peter was Steve’s son, but Bucky knew he’d be reminded of his best friend even without having the knowledge of that relationship. Peter was such a genuine good soul; he was brave, he was kind, he was generous, and he was really, really clever. And while his mind was a trait he had inherited from Tony, he was also like Steve, in a lot of ways. They had the same train of thought in a lot of situations. So, yes, Peter reminded him of Steve.

“Yes, punk junior, you do. You’re this little guy, who wants to defend everyone that crosses his path, who doesn’t fear _anything._ You’re stubborn, and you’re noble, and overall: you’re a great person, Peter. You’re, probably, one of the best human beings I’ve ever met”

Peter smiled, looking at the ground to try to hide his blush. 

“Thanks”

“No problem. Are you feeling better, now?”

“Yes”

“Good. Now, let’s train”

Peter nodded, and put his mask back on. Bucky and him were training for hours, and the oldest of the two was happy to see Peter back in action. The teenager seemed to work harder than ever, and maybe it was to get his mid out of everything that was happening around him, but Bucky was okay with that. Better that than doing something stupid, right?

Once they were done, Bucky thought about asking Peter something more about the other day- if he truly was feeling better, if he needed any help. The soldier needed to know what his nephew planned to do- if he wanted to see what that feeling was, and why he had felt it, or if he wanted to just ignore it. But, Peter opened his mouth first and beat him to it.

“Bucky, I… can we talk?”

“Sure, little punk. You didn’t injure yourself today, right?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I just… well, I wanted to talk about the trainings”

“What about ‘em? They’re not too hard”

“No, they’re not, but er… I wanted to know if we could pause them, for a little while”

Bucky felt his world stop. He was not expecting that, not from Peter, who absolutely loved the trainings. At least, he thought he did. Now, Bucky wasn’t so sure anymore. Was it because of the incident? Or was Peter too freaked out by them?

“Why?” He managed to ask. The teenager cleared his throat, clearly nervous.

“Well, I… it’s not because I want them to stop. I don’t want them to stop, not entirely. But I have a lot of stuff I have to do for Midtown, you know? Projects, and tests, and… the decathlon team has a new competition and I swore I was going to attend that one. I have to, after I ditched them in Washington. 

“Okay…” Bucky nodded, still not completely sure of Peter’s decision “. Are those the only reasons?”

His nephew sighed, finally shaking his head. There weren’t all of the reasons, of course. There was a whole lot more, but he couldn’t tell Bucky _all_ of them.

“I… Buck, what happened, as you said, was huge”

“I know”

“I just want some time to think about it, you know?”

“Oh, okay”

“It’s not because I don’t want to train with you anymore!” Peter said, fearing Bucky was thinking that “. I swear, our trainings are one of my favourite things ever, it’s just… I need time. So, maybe a couple of weeks? And then we get on the trainings again. Is that okay….?”

Bucky sighed when he noticed how nervous his nephew looked. Peter was almost shaking, being a complete and whole mess. The soldier even felt bad, knowing his little punk was this nervous because of him, because he feared he was going to get bad. Idiot. Bucky shook his head and pulled Peter into a hug, arms tight around him. Peter was quick in hugging him back.

“Of course it’s okay, little James. If you need time, it’s perfectly normal, and I have not a problem, not at all”

“Really?”

“Yes! Peter, what happened to you was really important. And if you need time to think about it, then it’s okay. Plus, we already talked about prioritising your school life. If you have projects and tests: focus on those”

“Thank you”

“No problem. With everything you’ve told me about MJ, I get that you want to attend Decathlon… that girl sounds scary”

“She is scary. Anyways, thank you so much, Bucky, seriously”

“No problem, junior, stop thanking me, alright?”

Peter nodded, smiling, and hugged Bucky before leaving. The super soldier was left in that rooftop, not knowing what to do. Sure, Peter hand’t said a goodbye; he wanted to keep doing the trainings, what he asked for was for a few days to think about everything, and focus on high school- although, Bucky was checking that last excuse-, so, he supported Peter’s decision. He just didn’t know what he’d tell Steve and Tony…

 

Peter was sure of the decision he had made. He needed time to think, and the part of him needing to study for tests and projects and Decathlon was not a lie, either. Plus, MJ _was_ scary, even more so now that she had turned Captain of the team, so… he wanted to do good.

But, thing is: those were not his only reasons. He had been thinking about Ned’s words for days now, trying to think about all of the possible outcomes.

Best case scenario, he’d found out about his parents, they’d be thrilled to welcome him back in his life, and May would be over the moon for him.

Worst, he wouldn’t find a single thing, May finds out and gets mad at him, and Bucky also gets mad because Peter had promised to trust him -plus, Peter was _sure_ Bucky could find anything if he wanted to-…

Peter had mixed feelings about it. But, he ultimately decided, if he was going to do it: he was on his own. It was his problem, his own doubts: he didn’t want anyone else mingling in there, it was too personal. That’s why he wasn’t telling Bucky anything.

But… maybe searching for some papers in his apartment was not a bad idea. Maybe… maybe it was time for Peter to search for his biological parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Peter has made some decisions... let me know if you guys liked them or not haha
> 
> I told you guys things were going to change... and they'll keep changing... muahahhahaha I can't say more, I don't want to spoil.
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudo (if you want) if you liked this chapter, and I'll read you soon!
> 
> Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has decided that is time he acts and starts searching for his parents...
> 
> Would that be a good idea, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Today the chapter comes a little bit sooner because I'm leaving right now and I don't know when I'm going to be back, and maybe when I do get back it's too late in the evening. So, here it is the new chapter!

“Hey”

“Hey”

Tony sighed, watching his husband as he attempted to draw something. Slowly, he entered Steve’s studio, eyes never leaving the figure of his husband. He watched him for a couple of minutes, until Steve let out a groan and threw the pencil across the room, putting his head on his hands. Tony sighed and went by his side, resting his right hand on his back and stroking it gently.

“Babe, you have to stop tormenting yourself, okay? Seriously, you have to”

Steve raised his head, eyes hard and serious.

“I can’t, Tony. I can’t, because I’m the one who fucked up our reunion with Peter. _He ran away from me_ ”

“Steve, would you stop. Bucky told you: he ran away because he felt something too strong, okay? He didn’t ran away because of you”

“Still, it was because I tried to touch his cheek. I actually did it, you know? Only my fingertips, but I could touch his cheek again, like when he was a baby”

Tony sighed, leaning in to kiss his husband’s forehead. He sat on his lap then, and intertwined their hands.

“Steve, I was dying to run and hug him. Nobody- and trust me, _nobody-_ can blame you for what you did. Our kid was hurt, and it was the first time you were seeing him in, what, thirteen years? It’s _normal_ for you to try to at least touch his cheek. It’s your child, honey”

“I know, but… who knows what would’ve happened if I decided not to do it. Maybe we could’ve had a talk with him”

“Yeah, maybe. But, Steve, Peter is not going away forever, okay? He ran because he had to think, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to do anything with us”

“But what if it does? What if, after thinking about it, he decides he doesn’t like that feeling anymore, what if he decides to stay away?”

“Then we respect that”

“But, Tony…”

“Steve, our kid is fifteen years old. And, from what we could hear from Bucky, he’s really mature and extremely intelligent, alright? Peter is smart enough to know what to do, and I trust him”

“I trust him too, doll, but… I just, I want him to be our son again”

“He has never stopped being that”

“I know honey, but… well, you know what I mean”

“Yeah…”

“I know you miss him too, and now I made things even more complicated”

“Babe, this whole thing is messy as fuck. It has been like that for thirteen years, you didn’t mess things up more than they were. If anything, maybe our kid wants to get closer to us, now that he felt _that_. But, and hear me out now, alright? What you can’t do is… well, what you’re doing, now”

“Which is?”

“You’re acting just like when we gave Peter away, Steve. You’re distant, you spend your days here. It’s not healthy, my love”

“I… have I really been acting like that?”  
“Yeah”

“Oh, God, Tony… I’m _so_ sorry. I know how much you hate that time”

“Well, so do you”

“Yeah. I still remember when I found you in his room, crying and holding Guy”

“I remember that, too. But, I’m glad you found me. What I was doing was not healthy. What _we_ were doing was not healthy. We needed to stop, then, and we need to stop, now. You understand, right?”

“Yes, baby, I do. I’m sorry, I just… I thought I messed up”

Tony cupped Steve’s face, brushing his thumbs over his husband’s cheeks and leaning in to kiss him sweetly. He understood why Steve was worried, but he didn’t want the blond feeling like that, because it wasn’t fair. If it was the other way around, then the same thing would’ve happened. Tony would’ve brushed Peter’s cheek, too, and nobody could blame him for it. It was his kid, after all, and he had missed him terribly. The only difference between his husband and him was that Tony, shockingly, had froze. Seeing Peter again -not in photos, but in person- was too much for him, he guessed. And his baby boy was such a beautiful young man… he recognised his baby, in Peter’s face, and his smile was the exact same. Everyone told him how it was his; and maybe it was, but Tony knew it was also his mother’s, and he had missed seeing that. Peter was truly beautiful, and: he was his son. His, and Steve’s, too. Of course he would’ve reacted the same way. 

“You didn’t mess anything up” he finally said, resting his forehead against the Captain’s “, okay? Our kid just needs time. We have to give it to him, Steve. He may be smart, and mature: but he’s still a kid”

Steve nodded, his fingers brushing Tony’s nape, playing with his short hair in a relaxing way. Tony smiled softly to him, glad he was listening to his words. He didn’t want them going back to the state they were when Peter had just left. Not again.

“Okay, babe. But… maybe we can talk with Bucky”

“For what?” He asked, truly curious. 

“Well, I’m sure he has talked with Peter, since he ran away, the other day, so… we can talk to him to see if Peter is at least okay”

“That’s a good idea, honey. Okay, let’s do that. I’m worried about him”

“Me, too”

Tony sighed, resting his head on Steve’s broad shoulder. His husband kissed his forehead and brushed his hair, gently, and Tony let his eyes shut, trying to focus on the blond’s heartbeat. Maybe his world was falling apart, again, and maybe he had too keep his own worries about Peter from Steve, to not worry him even more, but: he had Steve as his rock. And he knew how lucky he was because of that. 

 

“Sweetheart, I think I’m going to bed, already. Can you finish the dishes?”

“Of course, May. Go to sleep, I know you’re tired”

May smiled to him, grabbing her tea and getting on her tip toes to kiss his head, squeezing his shoulder before getting away.

“Don’t stay up too late, okay? Tomorrow you have class, and you’ve been tired lately, too”

“I promise, May”

“Okay, sweetie. Good night, larb you”

“Good night Aunt May, larb you, too”

May smiled one last time and left for her bedroom. Peter stayed in silence, focusing on his super hearing to know when she was asleep. He had just finished the dishes when that happened: he could hear her breathing changing, and he went to her room, to check it. His Aunt was sleeping with a finished mug of tea next to her, an open book resting on her neck. Peter smiled and took the book, closing it and putting it on her night stand. He also grabbed the mug and washed it before putting it away. Once he was done and the kitchen was clean, he sighed, sitting on the sofa.

Usually, he’d go to patrol for a couple of hours. He got a robbery every once in a while, or something among those lines, but that wasn’t _that_ common, and it didn’t took too much of his time. It got more busy on the weekends, but it was a Wednesday, so… things were going to be pretty calm that night.

That’s why Peter didn’t feel bad about not going patrol that night. He had considered it, briefly, but he had ultimately decided it was time for his search to start. He was going to search for information about his parents or, at least, about his adoption.

Problem was: he had no idea where that could be. He knew May and Ben had it: he remembered the days after his parents’ death, all the lawyers and social services employees that bothered him and his family. He remembered the lawyer giving Ben Peter’s adoption forms- the ones Mary and Richard had of him, not for May and Ben, because they never had really considered adoption-. He remembered where he had put it in the old apartment, because everything flashy or at least expensive that they had was kept in that place - a high spot on one of their dressers-, but, after the move, he didn’t know where May had put it. 

And he knew they hadn’t forgotten them in the old house. He himself had emptied the dresser, and he remembered taking off the papers and putting them in one box- the box with all of the things May considered important or expensive. He remembered putting that box down on the same sofa he was sitting on, but that was it. May had taken care of that box, and she hadn’t told Peter the new hiding spot. 

He knew there was no way it was on her bedroom. Ben had tried to put the hiding spot there, but May had complained, saying how it couldn’t make her sleep, knowing they had things that could be worth stealing on her bedroom. She had said the same thing when he was talking to a friend, a few weeks after the move to the new apartment, so: they were not going to be on May’s bedroom. Better for Peter: less possibilities of getting caught, he supposed. 

Sighing, he started searching. He knew he had to be cautious, and that everything had to be left just as he had found it. May didn’t really care about order, but Peter was too paranoid.

He started with some boxes they had piled on one corner. He knew there was no way for the adoptions forms to be there, but: he had nothing to lose. Just as he had supposed, they were not there, so: he kept searching.

He searched everywhere, from the drawers to the inside of the cushions; everywhere he could think of. But, the adoption forms were nowhere to be found. After three hours of search, having looked at every place possible at least twice, Peter gave up. It was clear the papers were not there, but then… where they were? He knew, he absolutely _knew_ they hadn’t forgotten them in the old house, so… why couldn’t he find them? 

He thought about asking May (next day or something- he was not waking her up), but he doubted his Aunt was going to tell him anything. They had made a pact, years ago, and they had established that Peter was not going to look for his parents until he was, at least, eighteen. May didn’t want that search interrupting his studies, and Peter understood. He had done it back then, and he still did it. However, he needed to know, now. Things had changed, he had changed, and he needed to know why he had felt _it_ when he was with the superheroes. 

Of course, every logical and rational part of his mind yelled it was impossible (any type of relationship with the Superhusbands, as everyone called them). It didn’t make sense, and Peter knew it. However, it could mean that they _knew_ his biological parents, right? I mean, it wasn’t that crazy, that idea. Peter liked to believe it was possible. 

But, without any type of information, or anything, really, about his adoption, it was kind of difficult. 

He knew he couldn’t stop, though. Not when he needed to know this badly, not when he had felt _it._ He was closer than ever, he knew, and he couldn’t just let it go. If he didn’t find anything in a few weeks, then he’d ask Bucky; but not May. She’d just stop his search, reminding him of their pact, and how he had to stay true to his word ( _but screw his word, he wanted the truth more than everything in his life)_. 

Peter was going to find the truth about his origins. No matter what… or who. 

 

“So, you’re sure, right?”

“ _Yes_ , Tony, I’m sure. And, this is a good idea. Relax, babe”

Tony sighed, but nodded, and followed his husband into the elevator. Steve wanted to talk with Bucky, to ask him about how their son was. And Tony thought it was a good idea, he really did, but… he was scared as hell, too. As much as he had calmed his husband down, a couple of nights ago, truth was: he was scared, too. 

Steve had decided for the both for them to go and ask Bucky, so the genius had agreed. He knew the blond was right, anyways. But now, more than ever, he feared Steve’s worries were true. He knew his husband would be devastated, and so would he. 

He stayed in silence the whole time they were in the elevator, slowly calming down thanks to Steve stroking his back. Once they were in the ex-winter soldier’s floor, they stepped out and searched for him. Bucky was watching a documental about the ‘80s in the living room, dressed in some sweats and with his hair in a man bun. He turned his head when he heard them, and smiled softly at both of the heroes.

He had been expecting them, to be honest. He even thought they were going to visit him sooner, but he wasn’t surprised when they hand’t. He understood it was complicated for them, too, even more so than for Peter, maybe. Because, yeah, the teenager was confused, and he didn’t know what to think, or feel, but Steve and Tony were totally aware of the situation. For them, it had been a brief (really, really fast) reunion with their only son, whom they hadn’t seen in about thirteen years, only for him to flew out of the room. It had to be hard, and Bucky, once again, felt bad because of his own privilege. He saw that kid almost everyday, and he could hug him when he wanted to (Peter, like Tony, could be very clingy).

“Hey, guys. How are you?”

“Not bad, not well” Steve answered, shrugging as he sat down in front of his best friend, Tony by his side “. We’re worried about him, Buck”

“Yeah, that’s normal, punk. But don’t worry, he’s fine”

“So, you’ve seen him” Tony said, frowning.

“Yeah… a few days ago, I saw him”

“Did he say something about us?” Steve asked.

“Well… he said to say sorry to you, for running away. He asked me if you were okay”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him you were fine, albeit worried about him”

“Oh, okay…”

“And then” Bucky kept going “, he asked me why we care this much”

“Oh, fuck” Tony whispered “. Well, we should’ve seen this one coming. It’s weird, if you think about it”

“Yeah” Steve sighed “, it can be weird”

“It is, if you think about it” Bucky snorted “, so, so fucking weird. Try to put yourselves on his shoes: he’s a kid from Queens. His Aunt is a nurse, and he’s like, a huge nerd who, maybe luckily, gained powers. He’s someone who had to learn on his own what that meant, and who decided to, at fourteen years old, use them for the greater good, and become a superhero. All of that being a little guy, someone in a city full of big, big guys. He lives close to the Avengers, heroes that are just… way out of his league”

“And then they realise he’s there” Tony mumbled “, and suddenly we’re on top of him… at least, you”

“Yeah. Suddenly I appear in his life, and I start training him, and caring about him not only as Spiderman, but as Peter. And he doesn’t understand why, especially when you guys started to show worry, too”

“I know it doesn’t totally justify it, but he was hurt when we showed worry” Steve said.

“It was still weird, punk”

“I know, jerk. I was just saying”

“And you weren’t wrong, but that was still weird. Thing is, Peter is incredible. He really is an amazing young man, and it’s pretty much impossible not to love him. You can say I’m biased, because I’m the kid’s Uncle, but trust me: Peter is one of a kind”

“We believe you, James” Tony smiled, knowing the soldier was right. James smiled back, nodding.

“The only problem Peter has is that he has, I believe, low self-esteem”

“That may be my fault” Tony winced “, it runs in the family. Maybe he got it from me”

“Maybe, because you’re also the worst at taking real compliments, sometimes” Bucky said. Tony shrugged, but didn’t denied it, and neither did Steve.

“Anyways, why do you say that, Buck?”

“Because he, somehow, doesn’t truly get why we could worry. It’s like he thinks he’s not worth worrying for, you know? Which is stupid”

“It is” both of the husbands said.

“But I think it comes with the way he was raised, and everything he had to live. Peter is strong, but he had to go trough a lot. And, maybe being adopted, and then being taken care of by his Uncle and Aunt marked him more than he thinks. He feels like people care about him because they have to, not because they want to”

Tony sighed, rubbing his face. He had been trough that phase, too. First, with the original Jarvis, and then with Rhodey, and Pepper and, much more older, with the Avengers. Steve always told him it was the hardest thing, when they first started dating: make him believe they genuinely cared about him -Tony, not the billionaire. 

“I want to make him realise that’s not true” he sighed “, but I can’t see how to do that”

“Right now, it’s kind of hard, yes” Bucky sighed “. Sorry, pal”

“It’s okay, James. Not your fault”

“But, Bucky” Steve said “, we came here because well, we wanted to talk to you about Peter, about how he’s really doing. I know you said he was fine, but, how did you see him?”

“Well, he was still confused, but he’s getting there”

“That’s good” Tony murmured “, that’s good. When are you going to see him again?”

Bucky winced, then. He had been doubting about telling the Superhusbands Peter’s decision, and he had finally decided not to do so _if_ they didn’t ask. He was only going to worry them; plus, he knew Peter was going to come back. He didn’t know how, or when, but he was going to.

“Well…”

“Well, what?” Steve asked “What’s wrong with my kid, Bucky?”

“There’s nothing wrong, I swear. It’s just that the other day he asked me to put the training on a hiatus… just for a bit”

“Why?” They both asked. 

“Well, he said he had projects to do, at his school. And since the beginning I prioritised his academic life over the superhero life”

“Right” Steve nodded.

“And also… he wanted some quiet days. What happened was huge for him, he just wants time to think about it”

“Did he tell you if he wanted to do something about it?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head.

“Not really, punk. He was nervous, and it was clear he didn’t want to talk about it in that moment, and I… I was trying to respect him, so I didn’t say anything”

“You did good” Tony said “, and thank you, James. Seriously, what you do for Peter on a daily basis is incredible. We’re really, really grateful”

“Not a problem, Tones. Your kid is a reckless little punk, I was dammed the moment I met him… just like his Papa: he needs a Bucky to stop them from screwing it up”

Tony laughed -a genuinely laugh, Bucky realised- and nodded. Steve smiled, too -also genuine- but he seemed more worried than Tony. Because, as much as he could understand Peter’s decision- and he did, he really did-, he was still worried. And, more than ever: he wanted his son back. 

 

Peter crawled into his room, glad that the door was closed for once. He could hear May preparing dinner outside of his bedroom -and he really, really hoped she wasn’t experimenting with recipes again-, so he knew he had to move quick. 

Taking off his suit, he hid it in his own safe spot and grabbed clean clothes. He went straight for the shower and let the warm water relax his tired muscles. As much as he had meant what he’d told Bucky (about needing time to think about _it_ ), he still needed to patrol. Not only for him, but for the people of Queens. They didn’t have to pay for his issues; they didn’t deserve that.

Once he was done with the shower, he dried himself off and put his clothes on, stopping before he slid his sweatshirt on to look at his torso. Since starting the training, he had been getting less injuries, which was really good. That day he was totally clean, not a bruise to be seen, and he only felt a little bit sore. 

Sliding the sweatshirt on, he opened the bathroom door, going into the kitchen as he was combing his unruly hair.

“Oh, hey sweetie” his Aunt smiled, setting the table. Peter smiled in return and helped her do so “, I heard the shower and I supposed you were going to take longer”

“Too tired for a long shower, May. I prefer to shower quick and eat dinner, so I can head to bed”

“Are you feeling good, Pete?”

“Yeah”

May pursed her lips, but didn’t say anything else. She knew Peter had a lot of stuff at school at the moment, so she guessed it was because of that. And May actually knew for sure: after Peter started lacking, shortly after Ben’s death, May had talked to the teachers, and then to Peter. Her nephew had promised to get his grades to what they were, and he had actually done it -something she was really proud of-, but, just in case it happened again, the woman kept a close look at Peter’s grades, thanks to his teachers -who sent an email to her every week. So, she knew Peter had tests, and projects, and stuff for the Decathlon team.

She also knew about how hard Peter worked. Ben always complained about that, telling her Peter was only a child, saying how he should not be this pressured. But May knew better. Peter was a child, yes, but he was also a genius. And that meant that his mind needed constant activity. If not, it could go crazy, like it was malfunctioning or something like that. Mary had told her so, when Peter was really little, how he needed constant activity. He remembered her sister in law’ words: Mary wasn’t sure of who the kid’s biological parents were, but it was clear they had made an effort to start developing Peter’s mind. They didn’t know if Peter’s biological parents were smart -genius level, even-, or if they were not intellectual people, but it was clear their offspring was. Peter had shown sings of being a genius since he was a toddler, and May knew that, with that gift, Peter could made it so big. That’s why she wanted that pressure for him: it was, after all, what he really needed.

“Come on” she finally said “, help me set the table, would you? I prepared something simple tonight, so we can eat it”

Peter smiled, and helped his Aunt. Soon enough, they were both sitting down, with a plate of food in front of them. 

“Thanks for the dinner, Aunt May”

“Not a problem, Peter. It’s good, right? I didn’t put sugar instead of salt, this time”

“Dinner’s fine, May, thanks”

“Okay… but you’re acting weird. What is it? You know you can tell me”

“It’s anything, May, I promise”

“Are you sure? Is it about someone at school, maybe? Uh, my nephew has a new crush or something? Don’t tell me it’s about that Flash kid bothering you again, please”

“May, it’s not any of that. Calm down”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m just tired”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, I promise”

“Alright” the woman sighed “. Then, if that’s all, Friday night you’ll go soon to sleep, okay? And you can sleep in on Saturday”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I wanted for you to do a couple of chores, but you can do them when you wake up. What I really want is for you to rest”

“Okay, May, I promise I’ll do it. What type of chores you wanted me to do, anyways?”

“Well… it’s getting really cold, so I thought you could bring some blankets and winter clothing”

“From where?”

“From the box room”

“The… what?”

“Yeah, you know, the box room: the place you put all of the things you don’t use that much often in”

“I didn’t know we had one of those” the teenager frowned, tilting his head. They definitely hand’t in the old house, and he didn’t even know they did in the new one.

“Really? Well, yeah, we do. It’s upstairs, the last floor before getting to the rooftop. Almost all of the apartments have one. Originally I was not going to use it, but with all the stuff we had from the old house… I had to put some in there”

“Oh, so… some stuff from the old house is in there?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said”

Peter bit his bottom lip. Huh, so… if stuff from the old house was in the box room, then that meant… shit, that meant…

Peter had found the safe spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter! Peter thinks he has found the safe spot, so let's see if his right in the next chapter!
> 
> PLEASE make sure to leave a comment and if you can/want, kudos! I always love to read what you guys thought, and it also motivates me so much!
> 
> Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks he has found the safe spot
> 
> But, has he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, a little bit later than usual, but here is the next chapter! My apologies, I didn't realize it was this late! Enjoy the chapter, and see you at the end!

Peter didn’t really want to, but he ended up taking May’s offer, and he slept in, Saturday morning. 

It wasn’t his _fault_. He was genuinely tired -thanks to school, and patrolling, and goddamned life in general-, and his body just had give in. Like ‘ _hey, buddy, I know you think it’s, like, super cool to be acting like this, but, plot twist: it’s not. So, I’m taking some hours for myself. Sounds good? Well, I don’t care, I’m doing it’_. 

He woke up to May gently petting his head, like he was some puppy. He looked at her groggily and she laughed in his face, definitely waking him up. She gave him some coffee to wake him up -even though he preferred hot chocolate, thank you so much- and some pancakes she had bought in her way back from the short walk she had decided to make, that morning. She told him she was going to be away for the next few hours and to do what she had asked him a few days prior, and left. 

The moment the door closed, Peter was more ready than ever. He knew, he just _knew,_ the answers were going to be in that damn box room. He grabbed the keys May had left for him and went there.

First, he planned to do what May had asked for, to not raise suspicion. He’d left one blanket upstairs, and go back to retrieved it. His plan was simple: if May came back he’d tell her he had forgotten one blanket - May’s favourite blanket, to be precise-, and that that was the reason for him to be still upstairs. However, May being away for a few hours was perfect for him: he was sure he’d be done by then.

Just as he expected, the box room was not so big. The winter clothing and blankets and such were all piled in the same place, and he was quickly in extracting May’s favourite blanket from one of the boxes. He put them in their salon, making a quick note to put some order later, and went back to the box room, looking trough some stuff.

It made sense for it to be the safe hiding spot. You could only go in there if you had the keys, and the keys theirselves looked totally ordinary. There was just a tiny possibility a thief would look there, a place full of the Parker’s most expensive things. Question now was: where did she exactly put the things, and where were the adoption forms? 

There was a ton of boxes, a lot piled one over the other. The room was a mess, and Peter’s hopes to find them soon were quickly evaporating. 

Okay, he had to think with logic. May wouldn’t hide them in a difficult part to get to. As much as she hated the topic, the fact was that Peter was adopted. And that meant the adoption forms were important for a lot of things. Plus, once in a while, someone from Social Services visited his home. Why, he didn’t exactly know: he’d been living with May and Ben for years, longer than he had ever lived with his adoptive parents, so the Social Services should’ve known he was perfectly okay. Still, they got the visit once a year, so that meant May had to have the paperwork near her, so she could access it and show the person who came everything was perfectly fine. She couldn’t hide it if she needed to have it (at least once a year), so… it had to be in a place she’d find easily, but not too easily. 

The boxes were eliminated from the equation almost immediately. They were far too many, and they also were too much of a mess. So… maybe the dresser they had in there?

He opened the first drawer. Inside there were old clothes- some May was too fond of to get rid of. The others were full of little things that wouldn’t fit anywhere but there, but none of them were useful to Peter. And finally, in the last drawer, he found the gold mine: his baby clothes.

Of course, it could look like an innocent and completely normal drawer to whoever opened it, but Peter knew better. He was sure that was where the adoption form was, because it made sense: it was related to him, like a little trick for May to not forget where she had put them. The teenager took all of the clothes off the drawer, looking at every little space possible. He didn’t find anything, but, before giving up, he tried one last thing. Carefully, he knocked the bottom of the drawer and… aha, there was a hidden space, there, like a second bottom, per say. The teenager smiled, victorious, and, also carefully, took it off. And when he did, he smiled.

Gold mine. 

 

Ned was: worried. And even ‘worried’ was a euphemism because he was beyond that. 

When Peter had first told him about what had happened in the Tower, the teenager had been happy for his best friend. Peter was dying to find something about his origins. Ned knew Peter adored May, and he knew he was super grateful for her. And he understood: May was really a great Aunt to Peter. _However_ , he also knew Peter needed more. 

It was complicated for the young superhero. As much as he could love his Aunt, he wanted to find something about his adoptive parents. He had explained it to Ned once: how he felt like he was missing something, how he knew he’d feel complete after finding about his origins.

Ned couldn’t understand that. His parents were, you know, the biological ones. He had a big family, and nobody had died while he was alive. He had a really good life, and his parents always allowed him to have whatever he wanted. The second he had showed interest in science, and tech, and programming his mother was already searching for good high schools. He remembered feeling scared of being separated from Peter; both of them were bad at making new friends, after all, especially Ned. Peter had something that made you drawn to him, anyways. And he knew it wasn’t just him: everybody seemed to have a soft spot for the young genius, even if they weren’t friends with him. Except Flash, of course. But, _still_ , the bully had been drawn to Peter, even when there were smaller kids, easier to pick on than Peter -especially because after the bite, the now superhero was taller and more built than his bully. 

Anyways, he had begged his Mom to send him to a public school, but she had refused. She wanted the best for him, and she’d told him how he could still see Peter after school, and how Midtown was the best option for him. Luckily, Peter had found interest in the school, too, and with his intelligence, he had managed to get a scholarship. Not like it surprised Ned: Peter was the smartest person he’d known in all of his life. 

He knew he had had a very different life, than Peter’s. His best friend had been trough a lot, from being in an orphanage to being adopted and then becoming an orphan. He had to go to live with his Uncle and Aunt, and then Ben had died. Oh, and of course: he had gotten superpowers at fourteen. 

That’s why Ned knew he couldn’t judge Peter, not really. He thought he’d never search for his biological parents if he were adopted, but: that was him. To Ned, Peter’s family was May, because she had raised him. He didn’t totally understand Peter’s fixation in finding his real parents; they had given him up, after all. And Ned didn’t want Peter finding his parents just for them to slam their door on the vigilante’s face. That’d break Peter. 

Thing is, Peter had been really passionate about finding his biological parents when he had hit middle school. Maybe it was because that was the time some people had started to ask Peter how it felt to be adopted (which was stupid, really), or maybe it was because they were entering their teenage years, and they were supposed to be filled with doubts about yourself and so on. Peter had started to ask about them to his Uncle and Aunt. Ben told him the information he knew, and May chose to shut up, because she didn’t like talking about it (again, Ned understood). After the pact Peter had made with his Aunt, and especially after Ben’s passing, Peter had left the topic of his adoption alone. But, now… 

Ned could understand why he had gone back to it. After all, he had felt… well, whatever was that feeling. Ned knew it was important, he knew it’d been huge for Peter. He understood the need his friend felt, in a way, but he didn’t share it; couldn’t, for the life of him.

Still, he was going to support Peter, because that’s what friends do. And, if he saw he was going too far, then he’d have to tell him, even if the brunet didn’t want to hear it.

He went to find Peter, knowing he was going to be by his locker. However, the moment he got close to him, he became worried.

“Peter” he greeted “, are you okay?”

Peter closed his locker, sighing. Truth to be told, he wasn’t. But he couldn’t tell Ned why, not really.

“Yeah,” he said, trying to smile. He’d have to thank Bucky; his lying abilities were better than ever, thanks to his training “, I’m just tired”

“Are you… sure?”

“Of course, Ned. Why?”  
“I don’t know, you… well, you’ve been acting weird, lately”

“I have not”

“You do. Listen, Pete, I’m not trying to offend you, not at all, it’s just… well, you’ve been acting weirder than usual.

Peter sighed, running a hand trough his hair.

“Ned, I’m sorry if I seem different. But so many things have been happening in my life lately, you know that”

“Yeah, I do”

“Then you’d know it’s normal for me to be tired. I mean, I don’t stop… ever”

“I know that, too. But you haven’t trained since the fire, right?”

“Not really, but I still do patrol. And it’s not like I abandoned the training. Bucky knows I only needed a couple of weeks”

“And that’s what worries me”

“Me taking a break for once? I thought you told me to rest, every once in a while”

“Well, yes, I did, because I’m a concerned friend. But it was not about that”

“Then?”

“Peter, we both know why you truly stopped”

Peter sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And so?”

“Well-“

“You don’t understand how it felt, Ned. You can’t understand how it feels… well, this, and, honestly, I’m happy for you, because it fucking sucks”

“Pete-“

“I never knew about my parents. Only what Ben told me, one day. I don’t know their names, their faces; I don’t even know if what Ben told me it’s true, you know”

“Of course it’s true, Peter”

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe Flash is right”

“For a genius, that was really stupid”

Peter shrugged.

“Who knows. And that’s my point, Ned: _who knows”_

“I thought you didn’t feel this bad about your biological parents, anymore”

“And I didn’t. But I don’t know, lately… I’ve been thinking more and more about it. And feeling… well, _that_ , I… I’m still confused. You have to understand I have a right to feel like that, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Thanks”

“Is that all, though?”

“Huh?”

“If that’s all, Pete. You’ve been acting weird, and I don’t know if it’s only because of your parents, of if there’s something else bothering you…”

Peter bit his lip. He thought -briefly- about telling Ned about his search. He could tell him about the box room, about… about what he had found. But, then again, did he really want to? It felt too personal, and it was clear his best friend didn’t -truly- understand the problem, or Peter’s feelings. The genius could not ask his best friend to do so; after all, Ned was not adopted. So, maybe it was better to shut up.

“Yeah, that’s all. It confused me, that’s all. And, you know, it usually disappears after a few weeks”

“Yeah, I know. Then okay, Peter, I’ll let you be. Tell me if things get worse, okay?”

Peter forced a smile and nodded, quickly changing the topic of their conversation. He didn’t want to think about his parents for a few hours…

 

********

There it was, the folder. It was just like Peter remembered: an old folder that looked exactly like literally every folder in the damn world. That one, however, had his name on it. And, more importantly: that one held the information Peter had been after. 

He grabbed it with shaky hands. It didn’t weight too much, and it wasn’t that big. Peter knew he didn’t have that much information, because his parents had decided to just give the basics, but… he could dream, right?

Knowing May was about to return from her walk, he put the baby clothes back on their place and closed the drawer. Then he grabbed May’s favorite blanket and went downstairs to their apartment. He hid the folder on his bedroom, with the Spiderman suit, and went to unbox the winter clothing and blankets. May arrived in the middle of that, with some hot chocolate for him and a huge smile on her face. They spent the rest of their day putting everything in its place, and then watching old movies -Peter quoting the most iconic phrases almost subconsciously. He was happy to have those hours with May, doing nothing but feeling peaceful. He didn’t truly know what was in that folder- he had never, ever, looked at it. First he was too young for that, and then he had gone trough a phase of ‘I don’t even care’. When he had made up his mind and wanted to look, it was his Aunt who told him no- and they had made the pact. Nothing until he was, at least, eighteen. He knew what Ben had told him: there was only basic information. 

He had dinner with his Aunt, and then left to do a quick round of Patrol. For a Saturday, things were pretty quiet. There was a mugging, and some old man who was lost, but other than that: boring stuff. He went back to the apartment a little bit later than usual, and, because he had no injuries, changed directly into his pajamas. When he hid the suit again, he saw the folder. With -again- shaky hands, he went to pick it up. The folder, somehow, felt heavier in his hands than it had felt a few hours back. Peter brushed his fingers over the sticker with his original first and middle name ‘Peter James’ (without Benjamin), and he draw the contour of the folder. However, he didn’t seem capable of actually open it. He was sure it was something in his mind that stopped him from opening it; fear, maybe. It was silly, really. He knew he was not going to find a lot of information inside, he knew there was barely anything about him and his origins, but still: it was scary. It was scary because it was one of the only things he had from his past. Other than that folder he only had a couple of teddy bears he had had as a baby. He knew those were from his original house, because his adoptive parents had told him so. His biological parents wanted him to have those toys, and Peter still had them safely guarded. But they were just… well, toys. Albeit the emotional baggage they carried, they were toys; they didn’t hold any information. That folder, however… it was Peter’s only hope. Because, yes, he could go to the orphanage, but he was underage, and his biological parents had stated they didn’t want to be traced, so… there was no chance he was getting something from there.

Then again, was it a good idea? Search for them, was a good idea? Because they didn’t want to be traced, after all. Peter thought they didn’t want for a reason, and probably a good one. If it was true what Ben had told him, they had given him up to protect him and give him a better life. And, if it was to protect him, then it’d made sense for them to not say who they were, right?

Peter left the folder under his bed, and then laid in it. The presence of those damn papers was making him felt too hot and dizzy. He kept rolling and rolling on his bed, unable to get asleep. He knew his mind was working at high speed, running trough all of the possible outcomes of the whole situation. His hands -his whole being, it seemed- irked with the need of grabbing that folder again, to open it. 

His mind was not cooperating, though. It kept repeating the thousands of _bad_ outcomes possible, and there were quite a lot. That’s why, at dawn, Peter had zero hours of sleep and an intact folder under his bed.

********

Monday morning, he still hadn’t opened it. And Ned’s questioning him if he was fine, and telling him how weird he’d been acting was just a reminder of: a) he truly wasn’t fine b) of course he’d been acting weird. He had a folder that talked about his origins just under his bed. That was enough to make him feel bad, and act weird, thank you so much.

He was also really frustrated with himself. It wasn’t _that_ hard, right? It really wasn’t. It was just opening a folder, and reading what was inside it. Thousands -if not millions- of people did exactly that every single and damned day. Then, why Peter couldn’t? 

Of course, not everyone was opening a folder full of information about their adoption, but still: Peter knew it wasn’t that hard. 

And he was a superhero! He was supposed to be brave, to affront everything with his head held high, with determination, fearless. Sure, he was fifteen, and he’d been a superhero for less than a year, but did that really matter? He knew he had to grow up, but still: he was supposed to be all of those things, being a superhero and all that jazz.

He had a really shitty day at school. First, because the stuff they were doing was relatively easy for him, and second, because he couldn’t stop thinking about that damn folder. A part of him -albeit really small- feared May was going to find that folder. She’d be livid with him if that happened, Peter was sure. He had promised to wait until he was eighteen, and he definitely had broken his promise. 

Flash had, luckily, behaved that day, and Peter was grateful. He doubted he’d be able to take any of his jokes, with the incredibly bad day he was having. 

He was leaving the metro, having decided that he was walking back home that day, and postponing Spiderman after dinner. It was unusual for that to happen, but he remembered one of Bucky’s lessons: if he was truly not feeling it, it was better taking a short break. If he was not concentrated, then it’d be bad not only for him, but also for the people he was trying to protect. And Peter didn’t want anyone hurt because of him, so he had decided to not do Spiderman after school. Plus -he hoped-, nothing was going to happen, right? 

A couple of blocks away from the apartment, his phone boozed. He thought it could be May, telling him she had to stay in the hospital a little bit longer but, to his surprise, it was Bucky. He opened with a little bit of hesitation.

_‘Hey punk’_ he read _‘, I hope you’re good. I thought of writing this message to, first, ask you how you are, and second… to tell you something exciting. So, I get you want a short break from the trainings and all. But, I thought you’ve been doing a great job, so… I’m going to unlock something on your suit. It’s your own A.I, little James’_ ohmygod _‘. It’s nameless, so you can give her the name that you want. For when you come back to the trainings, I want you to know how to work with her already, alright? Just thought you deserved to have her, as a little reward. And, even thought I know you won’t need any help with your homework, she can be useful in that aspect, too :). Anyways, little punk, this is too long already. Hope to see you soon, and take care, alright?- Bucky’_

Peter smiled. He thought it was funny for the super soldier to be signing a text message, but he wasn’t focusing on that. He had an A.I! That sounded _awesome_. And, the teenager thought, Bucky’s gift came in the best moment possible. He’d been having the worst day ever, so… the gift was almost like a miracle for him. 

He ran the rest of his way to the apartment and -even when he knew his Aunt was working- checked no one was in there. Then, he locked himself in his bedroom, and took off the suit of his hiding spot. He slid his mask on, and when it came to life…

“Good evening, Peter”

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, jumping a few feet in the air “. Are you my A.I?”

“Indeed I am, Peter. Hi”

“Hi” the teenager smiled, almost stupidly “. Have you been there since, like, the beginning?”

“Yes”

“Oh, wow… and, are you like, I don’t know, Siri?”

“I’m more advanced, Peter. Also, I’m a learning A.I. So I’m going to keep improving”

“ _Cool_. Oh my God, this is so cool… wait, are you connected to the Avengers?”

“No, Peter. They have a different A. I”

“Oh… that’s cool, suit lady”

“‘Cool’. That’s a positive term, right?”

“Yeah, it is. Oh, another question… do you have a name?”

“Not really. Mr. Stark wanted you to name me. I’m your A.I, after all”

“That’s so cool… okay, so let’s think…”Peter laid on his bed, bringing an arm behind his head and resting the other on his stomach “. How about Liz…? No, Gosh, that sounds so weird, and wrong”

“Who’s Liz?”

“No one, just… a girl who went to my school. I used to like her, but she moved to Oregon, so…I’m not naming you after her”

“Alright”

“Okay, how about Carol…nah, not really. May… no, too creepy as well. Uh, how about Karen?”

“I like Karen”

“Karen it is! Nice to meet you, Karen”

“Nice to meet you, too, Peter. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Not really. But Bucky told me I have to know how to work with you when I go back to the training”

“And when would that be, Peter?”

“Dunno. I haven’t decided yet. Soon, I hope”

Karen stayed in silence for a bit, and then proceeded to speak- or whatever she did. Inform?

“Peter, I sense you’re distressed. Your heart rate is all over the place and you show signs of being worried. Is everything okay?”

Peter sighed, rubbing his masked eyes.

“I don’t know, Karen, to be honest”

“Well, that’s not good. How can I help?”

“I… I don’t know”

“Are you feeling this bad because of a problem you have with someone, or even with yourself?”

“Er… yeah, I guess”

“Then maybe you can tell me. Studies have shown it’s healthy to tell your problems, to clear your head. Also, it’s a way to see things from another perspective. Maybe you get the answer to your problem!”

Peter hummed, thinking about Karen’s offer. It made sense, he realized. He had decided to shut up because he could only tell the whole story to Ned and May. His best friend didn’t seem to understand, and his Aunt would get mad. Plus, it seemed too personal to share it with someone. _But_ , Karen was just not _someone_. She was an A.I. She was pure logic, right? So she could be the best person to tell his problem to, at that moment. Peter needed exactly what she offered: logic.

“Actually, Karen, that’s a good idea. Okay, so… what will you do if you found out you could find something really important by opening a simple folder?”

“I’m an A.I, so the prospect of getting more information always seems appealing, Peter. So, I would open the folder”

“Of course, of course… but, what happens if you fear that information?”

“Then that means it’s really important to you. It probably has a deep emotional meaning behind it”

“Well, you’re not wrong. So… you think I should look into that information, even if I’m scared?”

“You’re scared about your lack of knowledge, Peter. Of course, you fear what you’re going to find is not going to be good for you. You want to protect yourself, by not opening that folder but, that can damage you even more so that opening it. The theories and possible outcomes you’re forming on your head can divert so much from the truth. Getting that information can only be positive, then”

“So, I should open it”

“Yes”

Peter gulped, nodding. He took his mask off and put it under his pillow, and then he kneeled in front of his bed. Bending, he stretched out his arm, to be able to get to the folder. 

It was even heavier, and Peter could hear his damn heart beat on his ears, non-stop. He read his name one last time, as he sat again on his bed. 

And then, he opened the folder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I know... a little bit of a cliffhanger. Oops haha. Just a quick note: Peter finding the folder does not mean he finds his parents. Just for you guys to know...
> 
> So, let me tell you this, guys: something amazing happened to me on Monday. I met Sebastian Stan. So, as you guys probably know, I'm studying away from my home for a few months, in Toronto actually. I'd heard Seb was gonna be here for TIFF, and I thought about meeting him, but at the same time I was like: there's not a chance, c'mon. But on Monday a friend of mine decided to go to Toronto to try to meet Ryan Gosling. Sadly, we didn't meet him, but I found out the premiere for Destroyer was the same day, in a close place. So, I convinced my friend and went there. The premiere was kind of late, it was raining and chilly. We were standing across the street from the theatre, and when Seb got out of the car the fans were pure madness. He was the only actor who started taking pics with people and hugging the fans that were too nervous, and then the Papi Chulo crossed the freaking street to meet the fans that were waiting for him (including me!). He was super nice, and he thanked us for being there a lot of times. It was amazing. He's prettier in person and smells super nice and he's truly one of the sweetest human beings I've ever met. And I have a pic with him, which is awesome. So yeah, just wanted to tell you guys that we Stan the right man: the only actor who took the time to cross the street, take a pic and thank the fans. Gosh, what an angel.
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment, and kudos, if you can, and I'll see you next Saturday! Not sure about the hour, I'll be out the whole day, so... there's that. Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has finally opened the folder, but, is he going to find something there?
> 
> And is he going to keep searching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, I know it's a little bit late, but I got home now from visiting Niagara Falls with a few friends. I'd already been there with my family, but it was fun to go again with friends, lmao. If you go, try to do the boat attraction. It's the best thing, I swear.
> 
> About the chapter, I don't have that much to say, except: enjoy. And please, don't be afraid of leaving a comment about what you think it's gonna happen next! I love reading those.

Peter grabbed the first thing he saw. It was just paperwork about his actual adoption. He read it, but there was barely nothing about his biological parents. He put that aside and went through the folder.

He found his file card. In there they talked about his arrival to the orphanage, his firsts days there- it seemed like he had had a hard time adapting, because he missed his family too much. Peter didn’t know how to feel about that; after all, he didn’t remember a thing about his biological parents, or family, so… to know he’d had a hard time living without them was somehow surprising. 

He found another file. In it, however… there was a lot of information about his parents. Of course, not names, nor descriptions, but: there were their medical files. The basic, the things they needed to know (for genetic diseases and such). One of his Dads was perfectly healthy, but his family had been diagnosed with asthma and other illnesses. Well, Peter had had some breathing problems when he was younger, albeit May told him it was because of the pneumonia he had suffered when he was little. His other Dad was also healthy, but had a heart problem. Apparently, it wasn’t genetic, although it was recommended to, if possible, test Peter, to see if he was okay. 

Peter guessed those things didn’t really matter anymore. With the super healing… well, yeah, he still cold some colds, but nothing too severe. Hopefully he would be able to avoid serious illnesses. 

He found paperwork from the orphanage and other stuff he didn’t care about. And then… he found a heavy -probably the heaviest thing of the entire folder- envelope. 

The envelope was actually kind of big, like a little bit more than half a page. It was closed, and in a neat calligraphy, Peter saw his name in what he knew was Mary’s calligraphy. He sighed, and noticed a post-it on the backside of it.

_‘Peter, if you read this is because you’re old enough or you wanted to know more about your biological parents. Either way, good luck. Love you so much, kiddo’_

Peter smiled, saving the post-it, and then realized the envelope was not quite closed. So, he didn’t need to break it to look inside; it seemed like someone had already opened it. Those were good news for him, so, with a deeper sigh, he opened it.

The first thing he saw were pictures. There were at least eighteen (he wanted to guess one for each month of the life he had lived prior to the orphanage), but, even most importantly: there was a note. 

It was a smaller envelope, this one sealed. ‘ _Peter James_ ’ was written on both sides, each side with a different calligraphy. Peter didn’t recognise either of them, so, with a gasp, he realised that letter was probably from his parents. With trembling hands, he opened the envelope -as gently as he could- and took out a letter. Gulping, and feeling more brave than in his entire life, he started reading. 

“ _Dear Peter,_

_We love you. That’s the first thing we want to tell you, because there’s nothing we’re more sure of. We -your Pops and Dad- love you more than anything. You’re the most important thing in our lives, Peter, and we adore every little thing about you, son._

_You’re barely a baby, now, only eighteen months old, but you’re the most precious thing we’ve ever laid our eyes on. You’re truly perfect, Pete, and everyone in the family tells us over and over you’re a perfect combination of the two of us. If you ever wondered, you have the eyes of Dad, and your nose is more like Pops. You’re such a little rascal, and you have each and every member of our family wrapped around your little finger._

_Yes, little James: we love you beyond words. And just because of that we’re going what we’re doing, sweetheart. Our little Bambi, as much as we love you: you’re not safe with us. We tried for so long, so, so hard, but someone wants to hurt you just because of who we are. You ended up injured way too many times, and we love you too much to let that happen. That’s why we decided to give you up to adoption, baby. Not because we want to: but because we have no other option, at this point. We want your safety, and we want you happy. It’s breaking us, it’s destroying our hearts and souls. The moment you were born, you immediately brought joy and so much love into our home._

_We can only wish the best for you, Peter. We want you to be happy, truly happy, and we want you to do, always, what your hearts tells you. We want you to enjoy life, and to be a kid. And, please, don’t ever forget how much we love you. You’re our heart, baby, you truly are._

_We’re writing this letter as we see you play in front of us. You’re really into soft things, this month, and let us tell you: it’s adorable. You’re adorable._

_We don’t know when, or if, you’ll read this letter. We hope you do, and if it’s the case: then please, remember we never,_ **_never_ ** _, stopped loving you. Not for a second. It’s what they say, right? If you love something, let it go. And, as hard as it is, it’s what we’re doing._

_We hope one day you can find your way back to us, son. We’re going to be waiting for you, always, in what will forever and ever be your home._

 

_So much love it hurts,_

 

_Dad and Pops_

 

_PS: we put some pictures in here. We don’t know if you’ll receive them before you read the letter, but if you haven’t there’s some pictures of you every month until today._

_PS2: the rest of the family told us to tell you they love you so, so, so, so much. They’ll miss you and wait for you, too. We love you’_

 

Peter brushed his hand over his eyes, cleaning his tears. He was, in one word: a mess. A complete mess. But…

“Oh my God, they love me. They love so much, that’s why… that’s why they had to give me up, because they loved me too much to constantly put me in danger. They were not selfish: they were the opposite of that. Oh my God, _my parents love me_ ”

He read the letter again, and again, and again, and again. He practically knew it by heart, almost two hours later. Then, he started thinking: did May know about the letter? Did Ben, when he was alive? Did his parents? Did they tell May and Ben about it? Why hadn’t Peter knew about it until that very moment? Sure, the post-it his mother had left said they were waiting until Peter was old enough… or ready. And he had felt ready _years_ ago. Why hadn’t May -and Ben, at the moment- told him about it? 

Even if she didn’t want Peter to search for his parents, the teenager still had the right to know at least a little bit about them. Not only because of his own need, but also for his mental health. Peter had been torturing himself, with all the doubts and with how lost he had felt. So, if May knew… why hadn’t she said anything about it?

More importantly, even, what was Peter supposed to do, now? His parents had wrote how much they loved him. They had told him they were waiting for him, that he was always going to have a home with them. And, truth to be told: Peter wanted to have a home with them. He wanted to go back to that house, to, at least, see how it was. Even if he ended up not liking it, or something like that: he needed to at least know the name of his parents, he needed to maybe meet them. That letter just showed him they were open to that possibility as well. 

He picked the photos up. He had only seen one picture of him before being adopted by the Parkers, so he was really curious -and grateful- for those pictures. He decided to watch them in a chronological order, because it made sense. He started with the one that was taken the same day as he was born, which was kind of mind blowing.

He looked like any other baby, with a tiny nose and flushed cheeks. He already had some dark hair on top of his head, and was dressed in a cute onesie. Yeah, he looked like a normal baby, but… it was _him_. And it was the first time Peter had saw himself that little. 

He kept watching pictures. He had had dark eyes from the beginning, although they were slightly clearer on his firsts months. He was a happy baby, and he genuinely laughed when he saw the picture of his first birthday. He was in a high-chair, a ridiculous party hat -that was too big for him- on his head, and with cake smashed on his face. Some more cake was in the little table the high-chair had. Peter was clearly looking at someone behind the camera, and his heart did a funny flip at the thought of his biological parents taking that picture. He had been so, so happy… probably feeling _the_ feeling, all the time. 

Something, however, changed after the pic of fifteen months. There was something in his body language, in his eyes. He remembered what his Dads had told him on the letter.: someone was after him. And, clearly, baby Peter was truly affected by it.

Peter could now perfectly see the reasoning behind his parents’ decisions. It was clear Peter was unhappy, and distressed, and it was not because of them, but… it was them who had to make the decision to do something to stop it. Peter understood, he really did, why he was given up. And… he feel strangely okay with it. It still sucked, but… he was not mad at his parents, at least not right now. It could be because he was in pure shock, but he decided to not think about it too much. He needed to process everything he had learned already, first. 

He laid back on his bed, feeling a little bit dizzy. All the emotions were too much, and he didn’t quite know how to feel. He felt love, and he felt warm inside, again. His parents’ letter was what he needed to confirm to him they loved him. It was something that told him it was okay to keep searching for them: his parents wanted for him to return home when he was ready, so… and Peter understood why they didn’t want to be traced, now. It wasn’t because they didn’t want him to search for them: it was because they wanted to protect him, because Peter was given into adoption in a desperate try of protection. Peter thought he understood or, at least, he was beginning to do so. 

He sighed, and rolled on the bed, and then he saw his mask peeking under the pillow. The young genius picked it ip, and hummed while thinking about his new discoveries. He wanted to keep searching about his parents, but, he knew it’d be difficult for him, a high school student. As smart as he could be, it was maybe too much for him. However… now he had Karen. And maybe she’d be able to help him.

********

It was a chilly morning in New York, even when summer was slowly approaching. Streets were busy as ever, filled with people trying to get somewhere as fast as possible, and with sounds and funny smells filling the air. In Queens, a young couple was almost arriving to their destination.

“Nervous?” Richard Parker asked, smiling slightly. Mary smiled back and grabbed her husband’s hand.

“Yeah. But it’s normal, right? To feel nervous”

“Of course it’s normal, Mary. But this time is going to be different, okay? I can just feel it”

Mary nodded, not so sure of Richard’s words, but deciding to not say anything. 

Richard and her had been having a hard time with adoption. They had been in at least five orphanage and foster homes, with no luck. They had never found someone who felt right, and the only time they had been interest in someone -a beautiful baby girl, barely five months old- she had been adopted before they could do anything else.

But Richard was a positive person and, the second one co-worker had told him about that orphanage, he’d been convincing Mary to try one last time… if that didn’t work out either, then they’d take a short break. Hopefully, Richard’s positivity was going to take them somewhere.

They knocked on the door, and someone went to open it for them. A smiling man stood at the other side of the door frame, his posture inviting and calming. Mary found herself smiling back, a little bit more relaxed.

“Good morning. You’re the Parkers, right?”

“Sure we are” she heard Richard say, behind her. The man smiled once again. He had to be the same age as them, maybe a couple of years older.

“Perfect! We’ve been waiting for you. I’m Michael, nice to meet you”

Mary and Richard shook Michael’s hand, and then he invited them into the building. Mary looked around the moment they were in, smiling when she saw how nice the place was. It wasn’t the biggest of orphanages they had seen, but it seemed cozy and a nice place.

“This is a really nice place” she found herself saying. Michael smiled, again, and nodded.

“It is. We work for the kids to be at home, even if we don’t know how long they will stay”

“Do you have a lot of kids, here?” Richard asked.

“We have around fifty, the oldest being fourteen. She’s a lovely girl, almost like a little sister to me. Honestly, I’d adopt her if I was able to”

Mary and Richard smiled to him, appreciating Michael’s kindness.

“Where are they now?”

“Well, the youngest kids are at the play room. They go from three to ten years old. The oldest kids are in the library: they’re doing some reading”

“You don’t have younger than three?” Mary asked. Her initial idea was to adopt a baby, although she was not going to say no if she feel connected to a kid older than that. Who knows, maybe they were adopting the fourteen year old girl.

“Oh, yeah, we do. We have around fifteen babies, under three. A lot of them are at the nursery, and we have five in the room they share”

“Is there a problem with them?” Richard asked, frowning.

“No! Not at all. It’s just, it’s easier for us to take smaller groups, and those five love to play with teddy bears and such. And, because they’re smaller, we have a lovely girl named Martha with them. Were you guys thinking about some age in particular?”

“We were thinking about a baby, honestly” Mary said “. But, if we connect with some child older than we’ve imagined, we’ll be willing to adopt them, too”

“That’s great. Some people only want babies who are a few months old”

“So we’ve been told” she said.

“Do you prefer any gender?”

“I always wanted a daughter, if I’m honest” Mary sighed “, but… who knows”

“We’re open to everything”

“Sounds great.Do you want to go and see the babies now?” Michael asked. Mary grabbed Richard’s hand tighter and nodded, eager to see the babies. Richard smiled softly to her and kissed her hairline.

“If it’s okay to ask, why are they here? I mean…” Richard stuttered “. I’m sorry, I don’t know if it’s okay for me to ask”

“It’s okay, Mister Parker. A lot of people worry about that, because some kids can be… traumatised, sadly. And, to answer your question: it differs. Some kids have lost their parents in some accident, per example. Others were abandoned, and we have a couple who had to be taken out of their homes by Social Services”

“Oh, that’s horrible” Mary cried. Poor, poor kids. If it was for her, she’d adopt every sweet kid in that place, but she knew she could not do that.

They went to see the babies. They were small, and cute, but… nothing. She felt nothing. Richard and her exchanged looks, and her husband looked at her sadly, kissing her forehead. Michael saw that and, trying to make things better, offered to take them to the room with the older babies. The second they got in, Mary’s world stopped. There were five beautiful babies there, a lot of them justplaying around and being adorable little things. But, there was a baby boy in one of the small tables, at the back of the room. He was gorgeous, with soft light brown curls and Bambi brown eyes. He was scrunching his nose while looking at a book, just as if he was reading it. Richard tapped Michael’s shoulder.

“That kid, at the back. Can he read, what is he doing?”

Michael looked at the baby and laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh, no, he can’t. But he loves to look at the books, try to see figures he recognises. He loves bears”

“How old is he?” Mary asked.

“He’s twenty one months old, I believe”

Mary hummed, a little bit impressed. She had read all about babies, in her time preparing for the arrival. So, she knew things like that usually happened at twenty three months old. If that was the case, then that kid was more advanced than the usual baby.

“He’s more advanced that other babies his age, isn’t he?” Richard asked, seemingly thinking like her. Michael nodded, still observing Peter.

“He’s really smart, the little squirt. He has been showing signs of extreme intellect since he arrived here”

“Can we get close?” Richard asked. Michael nodded, smiling, and the Parkers went to the little kid. Mary kneeled before him, and the baby looked at her, tilting his head and making him look even _more_ adorable. The second he looked into her eyes, she knew it: he was hers.

“Hi, darling” she smiled “. I’m Mary, this is Richard.You?”

The baby looked at her, a little bit confused, and she remembered kids didn’t learn to say their names until they were two and sometimes even more. 

“His name is Peter” Michael said, behind them. Peter then smiled and pointed at himself.

“Me!”

Mary laughed, nodding. Richard scrunched next to her, too, and the way he was looking at Peter just confirmed it to her: Peter was their kid.

 

“His name is Peter James. He was born on August 10th, and was given in adoption a little more of three months ago. He’s a really easy kid. Really, really good and easy-going. He had a hard time adapting, but it’s normal: he’s shown signs of being extremely intelligent, so he was more aware of the change he was going trough. He also missed his Parents, and it was hard for him to live without them”

“If we can ask, Molly” Mary said “, what happened to them, did they…?”

“Die? No, they’re alive. They gave Peter up because they wanted to protect him, and because they wanted his happiness above everything else. Their situation was complicated, so they decided this was the best option for their son”

“But, were they good people?” Richard asked, grabbing May’s hand. Molly nodded, smiling.

“They were. I met them, when they were looking at orphanages and such. They loved Peter more than everything else, but they had to make this decision. If you want to adopt him, I will be so glad. Little Peter is an incredible child, he really deserves a loving and happy family”

“We want to give him that” Mary smiled “. We were thinking of keeping his name, Molly, is that a good idea?”

“Of course! Peter already knows his names, is better if you keep them”

“Keep them, as in plural?”

“Yes, Mister Parker. Peter James”

“Oh, we thought that was his last name”

“It is not, Miss Parker. Peter’s biological Dads decided to erase the last name of the family, to protect the kid”

“They were both guys?” Richard asked.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you their names”

“We understand” Mary smiled.

“Good. Now… Mister and Miss Parker, will you be interesting in adopting Peter?”

Mary and Richard exchanged looks, smiling at each other brightly.

“I think we are” she smiled. 

********

Steve was trying to read. Key word: trying. He had been trying to the entire afternoon and part of his evening, but his mind just refused to relax and let him focus in something that wasn’t his son.

Since the incident too many days had gone by. At first he had been patient, understanding his son needed time. He was even more patient after talking with Bucky, because he knew his son was fine -albeit still confused- and because he knew Peter only needed time. 

_Still_ , how many more time did he need? Steve didn’t want to pressure him, absolutely not, but he was dying to see what was going to happen next. Of course, he knew it could be literally nothing: Peter could decide he didn’t want to do anything, he could decide he wanted to ignore the feeling. Steve would get a shitty answer to his doubts, but at least he’d get one. 

And, sure, Tony and him had been talking about returning to Peter’s life. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks had made things more complicated, but they still wanted to. Problem was… Steve didn’t even know _how_ to do it. Before it’d been easier, but know?

_‘Hey kid, remember that thing you felt? Yeah, it’s because we’re your Dads. Surprise! What do you want for dinner, does pasta sound good?’_

Yeah, no. Not a chance.

Sighing, Steve closed his book and left in on the coffee table, going to his husband’s workshop. It was getting late, so he wanted to drag Tony out of there for them to get dinner -he wanted to be alone with him today, not with the Team. He loved them, but they kept asking about Peter-, and also: he wanted to talk about their son. He was done with staying away, and he hoped Tony was, too. 

“Hey babe” Tony said the minute he stepped into the workshop. Steve smiled and went behind him, bringing him into a hug and kissing his neck gently.

“Hi love. How did you know it was me?”

“You’re the only one who lowers my music. The others let it, and Pepper turns it off, if she comes by. Is dinner time already?”

Steve hummed, and Tony turned around to kiss him sweetly.

“Yeah” the blond ended up answering “. I came to bring you upstairs”

“Good idea… I was too caught up with this project”

“Something important?”

“Bah, not really, but… I was trying to distract myself”

The taller of the two sighed, pressing their foreheads together. He let his fingers wander over Tony’s nape, drawing lazy circles in there.

“I came to talk about that, too, babe. About Peter”

“Oh”

“You don’t want to?”

“Yeah, I do. C’mon, let’s get going”

Steve agreed, letting Tony take him away from the workshop. The moment they got into the elevator, the blond started speaking again.

“I just think it’s time to do something, you know? We said we were going to give him time, we agreed we wanted him to go to his own rhythm…”

“I know”

“ _But_ , what if it’s not what he needs? He’s confused, Tony, maybe he needs us to go there and let him see it’s okay”

“So, you want to go to visit him?”

“It’s not the worst idea, is it?”

“No, I guess not. But, Steve, do you want to go as, what? We can’t go as his parents, honey, you have to know that”

“I do, trust me. I do. But… we can go there as Tony and Steve, as Misters Stark-Rogers. Maybe even as Iron Man and Captain America, I don’t know… what I know is: I’m done. I’m done feeling like this, I’m done knowing our kid is not feeling truly good because of what happened”

Tony sighed, grabbing his husband’s hand.

“Okay, I agree. We’ll have to really think about how we do it, but I think it’s time we do something”

Steve nodded just as the elevators door opened, and they stepped into their Penthouse. In silence, they walked to the kitchen and, once there, they almost had a heart attack. Because there was someone sitting in the table. Tony gestured to FRIDAY to turn the lights on, and Steve got into a defensive pose. However, when the lights turned on, they were taken back.

“Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooopppsss...
> 
>  
> 
> Cliffhanger again? sorry! You guys I love them way too much. Don't worry, you can find out what happens next Wednesday! Muahahahhaha
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, PLEASE leave a comment, or a kudo, or both if you can! 
> 
> Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Peter is in the Penthouse
> 
> That's it, keep reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Oh my God, sorry for being so late. A few friends of mine convinced me to go out tonight, just to grab some dinner, and when I came back home I had to finish two assignments. I literally just finished them
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you thought!
> 
> PS: it's literally 1 am where I live, and there's someone playing the guitar while singing, a few rooms from mine. wtf dude. why. WHY.

“Peter?” Steve asked. His son was just there, dressed in some casual clothes, just as if he was waiting for his parents to come into the kitchen to have dinner. However, it was clear Peter was not okay. He kept his gaze on the table, and, even though his hands were clasped together, it was also clear they were shaking. 

“Peter” said Tony this time, letting go of Steve’s hand and getting closer to their son “. Hey, buddy, are you okay?”

The teenager only slightly nodded, not looking at them.

“Everything good, son?” Steve asked, also getting closer. Peter raised his head then, looking into Steve’s eyes with something the blond couldn’t totally get.

“I… I don’t know”

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. As much as they had wanted to go and see him, it was one thing planning it, and other just… seeing him, there, right in front of them. Although…

“Peter, how did you get in?” Steve asked, trying to decide if he wanted to rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder or not.

“I… well, Bucky decided to let me have Karen”

“Karen?” Tony asked. 

“Oh, yeah… the suit’s A.I. I named her Karen”

“Is there a reason behind it?” Asked the engineer. His son shrugged.

“It suited her”

“Alright, how… what did she do?” Steve asked.

“Well, I managed to talk to FRIDAY, and then I made Karen talk with her, and so… I made FRIDAY let me in, so… yeah, it wasn’t too much work”

Tony let a small smile, nodding. Peter seemed so nervous and so insecure. He hated to see his son like that, that fragile.

“Peter, we’re glad to see you” Steve said, smiling gently to him “, and we’re happy to see you’re okay, after what happened with the fire”

“I’m fine, Mr. Rogers”

“We’re glad” Tony repeated “, but… well, we were wondering what you are doing here, kiddo. So… were you searching for Bucky?”

Peter shook his head.

“I wasn’t searching for him, no. I… can I talk to you both?”

“Sure, Peter” Tony said. Peter gestured for them to sit right in front of him, and Tony and Steve did what asked for. 

“Peter, is everything okay?” Steve asked, trying to be gentle.

“I don’t know. But I… I wanted to apologize, Mr. Rogers, from running away from you, the other day”

“It’s okay, Peter. Bucky told us you were just… emotionally exhausted”

“Well, yeah, kind of. Did he… did he tell you about exactly what happened?”

Tony and Steve exchanged looks. They’d be breaking Bucky’s trust if they were to say anything. Even worse: they’d be breaking the trust Peter had in the super soldier if Peter found out Bucky told them about _that_.

“Er…” Steve mumbled “, I mean, he-“

“You can tell me the truth, Mr. Rogers. I plead you to do it”

“He told us you freaked out because you… felt something” Steve said. Peter nodded, and stayed silent for a few moments.

“Yeah, that’s one good way to put it. Do you know what I felt?”

Steve sighed, not knowing what to do. He was a planner, he was a strategist… his son was making him nervous, and he couldn’t think like that.

“He told us it had to do with something you had felt as a child” his husband said, beside him “, something you hadn't felt in thirteen years”

“Yeah. You see, I was given into adoption when I was eighteen months old, and adopted only four months after. That feeling Bucky told you guys about, it was… it was the only thing I had close to a memory about my biological parents”

“Oh” Steve whispered, trying to sound surprised “. I’m… I’m sorry, then. I don’t know if I made uncomfortable, or…”

“You didn’t, Mr. Rogers, it’s okay. I was not uncomfortable, because the feeling it’s completely opposite than that. I felt warm, and loved, and at home. Of course, I was so confused when that happened, because I never met you, prior to that day”

“Right”

“That’s why I ran away. That’s one of the reasons I asked Bucky to stop our training for a while. I was confused”

“Are you feeling better, now?” Tony asked, gently. Peter just shrugged, looking at the table, again.

“I… well, I’ve always wondered about my biological parents. It’s normal, right? They are my parents, and I don’t know anything about them. After feeling that again, for the first time in thirteen years, I just couldn’t get them out of my head. I tried to, believe me, but I just couldn’t. So, I… I decided to search for them”

Steve gasped, and held Tony’s hand under the table. Their son searching for them was something he hadn’t seen coming, and he truly didn’t know how to take it. 

“Did you?” Tony asked, trying to keep his voice even. He was surprised, too. He should’ve seen that coming, because come on: that was his son. And, if he had inherited his brains, well… it made sense for Peter to be restless. The kid nodded, once again playing with his hands.

“Yeah. My Aunt doesn’t like talking about it. Says my real parents are Mary and Richard, because they actually wanted me”

Both of the Superhusbands wanted to tell Peter that was incredibly incorrect. They _adored_ him, they wanted to be his parents. But, life was a bitch. 

“Do you think that, too?” The blond of the three asked. Peter, thank God, shook his head.

“No, not really. I just… I don’t understand how May can’t see I can have four parents, you know? I know the Parkers loved me. I do, really. But… what’s wrong with me wanting to know my biological Dads? It’s not like I love my adoptive parents any less. I love them both, but May can’t see that. That’s why I couldn’t just tell her about my search, you know? I had to do it on my own”

“So, you come to ask for help?”

“No, Mister Stark. Look, when I decided I wanted to search for my parents, I remembered my adoption forms. I had never looked at them, so I was quite intrigued by what I was going to find. My Aunt had hidden them in our box room, so it took me a while to find them, and when I did… I discovered they wrote me a letter”

“Oh” Steve whispered “, did they?”

“Yeah. It was a nice letter, you know. They told me they loved me, and why I was put into adoption. Made me feel better. They also gave me some pictures of me as a baby. And… well, they, kinda, gave me green light to keep searching. So I decided to do exactly that. Search” they stayed in silence after that. Tony and Steve, once again, exchanged a concerned look, not knowing what to do. Confess they were what Peter was searching for? Try to offer their help? It was a really, really, complicated situation. Suddenly, Peter sighed “. Do you want to know why they gave me up?”

“Er… sure” Tony said, not knowing what else to do.

“They said someone was after me. They said, and I quote _‘We tried for so long, so, so hard, but someone wants to hurt you just because of who we are. You ended up injured way too many times, and we love you too much to let that happen. That’s why we decided to give you up to adoption, baby. Not because we want to: but because we have no other option, at this point. We want your safety, and we want you happy’._ I know it by heart by now. I memorized the entire thing”

“It does sound logical” Steve tried to say. Peter cut him off, with a cute little snort.

“Yeah, I know. It does sound logical. And, their words got me thinking, you know? They made me ask myself: why should someone go after me? Why because of who my parents are? Who _are_ they? And, you know… it wasn’t hard to think of something crazy. So crazy that maybe, just maybe, makes sense”

“Kid…” Tony started to say, but Peter wasn’t even listening to them.

“When I felt that feeling, a few weeks ago, I honestly thought you guys knew my biological parents.I never met someone who did, so I thought: maybe I knew them when I was little, maybe that’s why I felt that, that day. I never, not for a second, thought anything else of it. But then, I read the letter…” he made a brief pause, and then looked at them, serious. His hands were still shaking “. _Your_ letter. Am I right?”

“Peter…” both of them said, not knowing how to react. Peter clenched his jaw, wanting them to react, to do _something_. But they were, apparently, in shock.

“You are my parents. At least, I think so. You are my biological parents, am. I. right?”

“Why would you think that?” Tony whispered. Peter sighed, finally looking away. 

“Because it makes _sense._ I had two Dads, and the letter says I had the eyes of Dad and the nose of Pops. I have your eyes” he said, looking at Tony. Then, he looked at Steve “, and I think we have similar noses. I think that because I felt _that_ with you, and that feeling only came when I was with them, my parents. I think that because of course I’d be attacked, if I was your son. I think that because something within me tells me I’m right “. He sighed again and, because he was Peter, he started to ramble “.I’m sorry if I’m wrong, because, you know, _awkward_ , and I’m sorry if I’m not but you guys didn’t want me to know, or to recognize you as my parents. I mean, it’s been, what, thirteen tears, maybe? I don’t blame you for moving on, or anything”

“We have not moved on” Tony said, voice tight and eyes spilling tears already“. Peter, we… we’re so sorry”

“So it is true” the teenager whispered “, you are my biological parents… _what the actual fuck”_

“Language, Peter” Steve murmured, then, after exchanging glances with his husband once again, looked at their son “. And, as for your question… _yes_ , Peter. We… we are your biological parents”

Well, there went the truth. At that moment, there was no point in shutting up about it, anymore. Peter knew already, and if they denied it, to, later on, tell Peter he was right… he’d hate them. 

His son opened his mouth, just as if he wasn’t really expecting to be right, like they were just going to laugh at his face and tell him he was really, really wrong. 

And, honestly, that’s what Peter was expecting. Sure, something told him he wasn’t wrong, something in his mind yelled that the people he had in front of him were his biological parents, but… it seemed like some crazy idea. Except, it wasn’t, because… they were. They were his _parents._ He had finally found them.

“You…? Oh God, _I was right_. I don’t get, I…”

“Peter,” Tony said, cutting the teenager off before he started rambling, again“, listen, we’re sorry about everything that has happened, alright? We’re sorry for giving you up, and we’re sorry you had to find out like this. We truly are”

“We wished to tell you ourselves when the time was right”

“Oh, and when was that going to be?” The teenager asked, feeling confused, and a little bit mad. His parents were the _Avengers_ , how could they not protect him? It didn’t make sense, come on. 

“Honestly? Soon. We wanted to go back into your life, Peter” Tony confessed. Peter opened his mouth, surprised “. We had decided to back away because we thought you had already a family, you know? And, at that point, we didn’t know you knew about the adoption. It was complicated, and we didn’t truly know what to do. But, we wanted to be in your life”

Peter sighed, and then he looked at the table, again. So, those were his parents. Now… now the questions about his past just started filling his mind.

“What happened? Why did you guys give me away?”

Steve and Tony sighed, and looked at each other again, before Steve started talking.

“Look, kiddo” he sighed“, we were just married when Tony… your Dad, asked me if I wanted kids. And you know, I never thought I could do it. I was too ill, and then in the War, and then in the Ice, and then I was a soldier… but then I met your father, and we got married, and when he asked the question… I just knew it. I wanted to have a kid”

“And I had a shitty father growing up” Tony continued “, that never was there for me. I was scared I was going to be the same father as he was. But I wanted to have kids, I really did. So… we had you. Biologically speaking, _yes,_ you’re ours. Both of us”

Peter nodded, looking briefly at them.

“Why did you give me up?” He insisted.

“Look, Peter, when you were born we were the happiest we’ve ever been” Tony told him”, but when you were a little over a year, we were attacked. Someone was after you”

“They were trying to kill me?” The teenager asked, surprised, even if he knew that already. It still surprised him that he was important enough -as a baby- for someone to try to kill him.

“Yeah, basically” Steve sighed “, you broke your arm and injured your ribs. After the first attack you couldn’t be left alone, and you were constantly distressed. You needed to be constantly held, and never slept an entire night without waking up at least five times. Usually, you had to sleep in our bed, because you were afraid of being alone, Peter. And we… we were willing to make everything better, but then we were attacked again”

“And again, and again, and again” Tony continued “, they were after you, honey. People wanted to hurt you because of who we are. You were injured and you only got more and more upset. There was a moment the attacks were weekly”

“We knew it wasn’t what you deserved, Peter” Steve told him”, that life of suffering and fear. We loved you too much to let that happen, so we decided to let you go. We thought you’d be better off with another family, who could take proper care of you and who would not put you through that much danger or pain. You understand that, right?”

“I do” the kid whispered”, but I would’ve loved to be raised by you two, by my biological parents, you know”

“And there’s nothing we would’ve loved as much as that, son” Steve told him “. Trust us, you were always in our minds. There’s not a day we haven’t thought of you, honey. You were our baby boy, and you will always, always be”

“Peter, we’re your parents” Tony said”, we never stopped being that. It’s just that… we wanted to keep you safe”

“I know”

“Does it bother you? If you’re not comfortable with us being your parents, you can tell us”

“I… no, Mister Stark, it doesn’t bother me. I… I don’t know how to feel, I’m sorry”

“It’s okay to feel confused, Peter” Tony said, smiling gently to him “, we understand”

“It’s a lot to take in, honey” Steve smiled toward him, too, trying to calm his son down “. We get it, if you’re confused, now”

“Really?”

“Of course. Look, we get it can be a lot of information to take in, and we want you to feel truly okay with this”

“Even if it takes me a little time?”

“Of course, Peter” Tony was quick to answer “, we respect you, and we want you to be okay”

“Thanks” the teenager smiled “. I… can I go back to the apartment? I… I think I need to think there, if it’s okay with you”

“It’s okay, Peter” Steve smiled, trying to mask how sad he was at his son leaving so soon. Tony nodded, too, and Peter stood up, awkwardly. His parents stood up, too, wanting to hug him but knowing it was too soon to do that.

“Do you need a ride?” Tony asked. The teenager shook his head, smiling. 

“I’m good, thanks. I have the suit… which is awesome, Mister Stark, thank you”

“No problem, kiddo. I wasn’t letting my kid swing in that onesie”

Peter smiled, shaking his head.

“It wasn’t a onesie, Mister Stark”

“Whatever”

Peter laughed, warming the chests of their parents. He turned around and went to their window, opening and stepping out of there. In just a few seconds, and with a wave as a goodbye, he disappeared into the night. Steve and Tony looked at each other and sighed.

“Well, I didn’t see that coming” the engineer sighed. Steve snorted and pulled his husband in for a hug. He hadn’t seen that one coming, either. 

 

Peter arrived to the apartment in a daze. He changed clothes without even processing everything that had happened in the last few hours, and, when he had planned to sit and think about it, he heard the door being open. 

“Peter!” okay, so his Aunt was home “Honey, are you home?”

The teenager sighed, getting out of his room and reuniting with May, who was carrying a huge bag of groceries. Peter took them from her and kissed her cheek.

“Here I am, Aunt May. Was your day good?” He asked as he put down the bag, trying to put every item in their place.

“Yeah. Listen, I was thinking about seeing a movie, and relaxing. You wanna join?”

“Sure! Do we watch an oldie?”

“With ice cream, yes. Of course, if you agree”

“I sure do agree”. 

May smiled sweetly at him and pet his cheek, going to change her work uniform into some more comfy clothes. Peter finished putting the groceries away and went to the living room, staring at nothing. Soon enough, he had ice cream before him and a movie ready to play on the TV. If his Aunt noticed he was being even weirder than usual, she didn’t say. Peter didn’t know how to feel about that, though. He understood his Aunt had gotten used to him being kind of mysterious, and maybe distant, but… he didn’t like the fact that _that_ was normal, now. 

The movie that was on was one of Peter’s favorites. He remembered watching it with Ben every time he felt down, or when he was sick, or just on some lazy Sundays. His Uncle and he used to whisper their favorite scenes, doing all type of accents and different voices. It was something Peter had loved, something he actually missed.

Except, now he had… two Dads he could do stuff with. Not the same stuff he did with Ben: that’d be weird. But… different stuff. _Dads_ stuff. He knew he still had May, but… he had _parents_ now.

Not like he didn’t have them before: of course, he had. It was just… they were some gosht, before that night. Two persons that had been in his life a really, really long time ago, persons that had vanished. 

Then, he was with the Parkers. Mary and Richard loved him and were his parents for more than two years. Then they had died, and… Ben and May, and then Ben had died, too, so, that left him with May. And he was okay with her.

Except now he knew his parents loved him. Now he knew they had had to give him up, now he knew they didn’t _want_ to. Now he knew they _wanted_ to be his parents, now he knew they hadn’t stopped being just that, his parents.

Still, they were away. Since then had they known about him, anyway? Had they always been following his life, did they get notified when his adoptive parents died, or Ben? Why hadn’t they done anything, back then?

Oh, God, did Bucky… did Bucky know? Because that’d explain to Peter why the ex-Winter Soldier was caring so much about him. Technically, he was Peter’s Uncle, right? When he had felt Bucky close to him, as close as Ben had been one day, it was because he actually was with his Uncle. Bucky was like Ben: Peter’s freaking Uncle. Expect, Peter had not been aware of this until that same day. 

But Bucky _had_ to know. He had to, right? That was the reason behind him wanting to help Peter, and… yes, it hurt a bit. He’d thought Bucky cared about him for being Peter. And, in a way, he did. but… it wasn’t only that. He cared because he was Tony and Steve’s son. He searched for him because of that, not because he had found Spiderman interesting or worth training. It sucked, to think about it.

He sighed quietly, eating some ice cream and just observing his Aunt. She seemed in peace, and happy, and Peter didn’t want to break it. But, he didn’t know how to feel. Did she know? Sure, she’d always say she didn’t know about his parents, _but_ , she had also said there was nothing important on the adoption papers; and yet, there was a letter, and pictures! So Peter knew he couldn’t totally trust her, now.

Who could he trust, anyway? He couldn’t tell Ned the news, because they were too big, too… personal, maybe. Ned was his best friend, but Peter discovering his parents were the leaders of the Avengers was maybe too much of a secret to keep. May was not going to like the fact that Peter had kept searching for them, and he didn’t know how she’d react to the Superhusbands being his fathers. So, May was out of the equation, too. Bucky was also a no, because Peter was sure he’d lie to him before, so, he was not going to him. Plus, being Steve’s… his _father’s -_ now, _that’s_ weird-, best friend since the freaking forties, he’d try to make Peter talk to his parents, which was something Peter didn’t know if he was ready to. He didn’t know what to do, and, ironically, he now felt more alone than ever.

“May, I think I’m heading to bed”

His Aunt paused the movie, and looked at him worriedly, tilting her head.

“Are you feeling okay, sweetie?” She asked, resting a hand on his forehead. Peter smiled and let her do, knowing she’d be calmer if she made sure he was physically fine.

“Yeah, I am. Don’t worry, May, it’s just… I’m tired, I want to sleep”

May sighed, knowing that wasn’t all but deciding to leave Peter alone, and just gave him a light kiss on his forehead, letting her nephew go to bed.

Peter didn’t register too much after that. He went to his bedroom, got under the covers, and his mind shut off almost immediately. Too much information for him to learn. And he didn’t know if it was all good. 

 

“I don’t know what we should do, sweetheart”

“Me neither, but… we said we had to respect him, right? His space, his limits”

“He just came to our home to tell us he knows who we are, Steve” Tony reminded his husband, while pacing around in their living room. Steve was sitting on the couch, but looked nervous as hell, too “. He knows we're his Dads”

“I know, Tony”

“This is… this is huge”

“I know, honey. I know. We’d always dreamed about what our reunion with Peter’d be like, and now this happens”

“We should’ve seen it coming, though. Especially after everything Bucky told us about him”

“Yeah” Steve laughed “, he _is_ your son. Makes sense for him to discover who his biological parents are on his own”

“I wish it was us who told him”

“Yeah, me too, sweetheart. But we chose to stay away, so this is kind of our fault”

“Ugh, I know. But it must’ve sucked, you know? Because Peter had to find out on his own, make up his mind to come here and actually ask us if he was right. It’s not fair that he had to go through that. It’s not”

Steve sighed, standing up and going to hug his husband. Tony stopped his nervous pacing then, resting his head on Steve’s chest and breathing deeply.

“I know it’s not fair” the blond said “, and I know this is hard for us, and also for Peter. But, Tony, let’s try to see the positive part”

“Which is?”

“Which is: our son knows about us, now. He knows we’re his parents, he knows we love him and he knows he’s not alone”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t be mad at us”

“Well, maybe he’ll be mad, yeah. Maybe he already is mad, who knows. But, Tony, we’re closer to him than we’ve been in thirteen years. That’s something positive, right? That’s something good”

“I guess, I just… I don’t want him to hate us”

“Me neither. And I’m scared he will, you know? I’m scared he won’t want to be related to us in any way, but… I’m hopeful he’ll accept this. Please, be hopeful with me”

Tony sighed once again, grabbing Steve’s hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing his wedding ring.

“I promised a long time ago I was going to be there for you, no matter what. That hasn’t changed”

Steve smiled, and kissed his lips lovingly. Yeah, he was hopeful. And, hopefully… his son was going back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII
> 
> PETER FINALLY KNOWS WHO HIS PARENTS ARE! Gosh, I was dying to post this, although I'm scared to do so, too. So, PLEASE tell me what you guys thought. 
> 
> And, even better: tell me what you guys think will happen next. The story is not ending any time soon... thanks for reading, and I hope to read you soon! PLEASE leave a comment and if you can, a kudo!
> 
> Byeeee love you all!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally knows who his parents are
> 
> Problem is, he doesn't know what to do with this information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's late, I lost track of time...
> 
> hope you enjoy it! and please read the note at the end of the chapter, I have a really important question regarding this story

Peter had a bad night of sleep. 

He had fallen asleep fairly easily, but it hadn’t lasted long. He’d woken up at least five times, and his head had started hurting after the third. He’d managed to get through school, but barely (and ditching Ned at lunch, telling him he had to go to the library), and he had decided to do a really short patrol that night. He knew he couldn’t fail the people, but he wasn’t feeling too heroic. 

Every time he thought he’d stopped thinking about his parents, their faces popped up on his mind. The way they both looked at him with a mix of hope, sadness, and love, how they said they had been thinking about going back into his life. Peter definitely didn’t know what to think, anymore.

He had always dreamt about finding his parents, about -maybe- getting to know them. After all that he had discovered, he knew that he was put into adoption against his parent’s real wishes, and he knew they loved him and wanted him back. And, yeah, that sounded nice, but the reality was more complicated than Peter had imagined.

Because, yes, he wanted his parents. But, at the same time, now that he knew who they were, he had his doubts. Firstly, did they follow his life? Did they know he’d lost both of his adoptive parents and an Uncle? If they did, why hadn’t they, ever, reached to him? Sure, they wanted to protect him, but… why hadn’t they helped when Peter needed it the most? His Aunt had to sell their home to move to a cheaper place, so they could afford it without Ben’s paycheck. She struggled and worked an insanely amount of hours just so he could have an education, and Tony and Steve couldn’t do anything to help? They were some of the richest people on the planet! And, while Peter understood they couldn’t just _give_ them money (nor did he want them to), they could’ve helped, somehow. 

And: May? Why would happen to her if Peter decided he wanted to be with his parents? He couldn’t help it: he felt incredibly guilty when he thought about leaving her. Of course, she’d still be his Aunt, always and forever, but… Peter didn’t want her to feel neglected, and he didn’t want her to feel like he didn’t appreciate what she had done for him. He really, truly didn’t. But, at the same time… 

He was confused. So, so confused. He was going through some tough stuff and had nobody -not really- to be there for him, to tell him what to do. He was confused, and he was lost, too. So, he decided to pay a visit, after school. Hopefully, it’d help him.

 

He arrived to Cedar Grove Cemetery just an hour after school had ended. It’d been a while since he’d been there, probably a month after Ben’s passing. 

He had always held a curiosity about those places. Of course, as Ben usually told him, there wasn’t a single thing in the world Peter was not curious about. He had always been a curious child, something he hadn’t lost in his teenage years, and something he didn’t see himself losing any time soon. Maybe, he thought, smile shy and cautious, it was something he’d gotten from Tony. He was his Dad, after all, right?

He reached the graves of his family barely five minutes later. He’d taken his time in reaching them, always hating to see them there, dead and five feet under. He smiled towards all of them: his parents were buried in the same space, the tombstone with both of their names on it, and right next to them, was Ben. His tombstone was more clean, newer. Peter had asked May to put ‘Best Uncle’ in it, and she had agreed with tears on her eyes. It was crazy to think it had almost been a year since… anyways.

“Hi” Peter said, his voice little and scared “. Long time, no see, huh? I’m sorry, I know I should’ve come sooner, but I… I don’t like this place so much. It reminds me you guys are not here anymore, you know? Not like I didn’t know before: gosh, I did. And I miss you, but… if I don’t come here, some days I just can imagine you’re just running late… I swear it’s not something I usually do. I know it’s not healthy, okay? I don’t do it that much, anymore…

May’s fine, if you’ve been wondering. She’s as badass as always, working and working and just… she’s great. I think she’s worrying too much about me, and I also think I’ve been giving her too many reasons to do so. And I don’t want to, I swear, it’s just… I can’t tell her what’s happening. I can’t do that to her, you know? It wouldn’t be… fair”

He sighed, sitting in the grass between the two tombstones. When he was little, Ben would take him to visit his parents on special days, or every time Peter felt like it. May didn’t like going to those kinds of places, said it freaked her out way too much, and Peter understood. It freaked him out, too, but he needed too. Since Ben’s passing, however, he knew she came almost every week, to talk to him. He didn’t talk about it with her, but he knew, and that was fine.

“I came because I needed to talk with someone” he finally said, playing with the laces of his jacket “. I know it’s stupid to actually come here, because, you know, you guys are dead. You can’t actually talk back to me, you can’t tell me things. I know it’s stupid, but I don’t have anyone else. And, you know, I thought… I thought that maybe, just maybe, what I really need is to say what I think out loud, you know? Maybe it helps me. Okay, so here it comes…

I know who my biological Dads are. I know, crazy, right? It’s… almost unbelievable. I know you guys didn’t know about them, nor their names. At least, I think you didn’t. I wonder if you knew about the letter, though. Not if you read it, but if you knew it was there, waiting for me. There were pictures, too.

They’re nice, you know? My parents… they’re nice people. They… well, it’s a secret, alright? But they’re Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers. I know, Ben, Iron Man and Captain America are my Dads? Crazy, right? Yeah, I thought so, too, but then… it clicked in my mind, and it just… made sense, you know? They’re my parents, I know they are. My heart tells me they are, but it feels too weird.

They’re nice, though. They were so understanding and supportive when I went to their home to ask them if they were my parents. I wanted to hug them, but I didn’t know if I should do it. I mean, it could’ve been awkward, you know? They don’t really know _me_ , I don’t really know them. But they’re my parents.

I actually talk to a new Uncle I have, a lot. Well, not recently, but I’m pretty close to him. And he’s great, too. He has helped me a lot, you know? But now, I just… he never told me he was my Uncle. And now I find out about our true relationship, and I feel betrayed. Does that make sense? I feel like it truly doesn’t. I want to be mad at him, but I feel bad if I do. I know he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, yah know? Maybe he just wanted to keep my Dads’ privacy.

Guys, I… I don’t know what to do. I should talk to them, right? Like, I should get to know them and stuff like that. It makes sense to at least _try_ to. I mean, when I lost you all… I thought I’d lost my parents forever, but now it’s like I have a second chance, you know? It’s just that, I feel so… overwhelmed, I guess. I never expected this, not even when I started searching for them. May doesn’t know about that, by the way. I guess I should tell her, but… I don’t know, I don’t want her to be mad or something. I hate when she’s mad at me. 

Anyways, I… I came because I think I needed to say all of that out loud. And it actually helped me, so: thanks. I needed that, and maybe it’s time I… I talk to them, again”

He smiled one last time at his parents and Uncle’s graves, and stood up, shaking the dust off and glancing at their tombstones one last time before leaving. It had been a good idea, to come. And, now, maybe, he knew what he wanted to do. 

 

It had been a long, long time since the last time he’d been there, when Peter had turned thirteen. Since then, Tony had chosen to stay away from his son’s room, and Steve had respected that, choosing to go alone, sometimes.

Yeah, it was hard to go into that room. And, since Peter had turned into a teenager, it also felt weird. He had been going into the room of a kid, before, and that was what Peter was, back then. But now, his son was a teenager. It made it harder to connect with him, that room. However… he had to go inside.

The moment he stepped through the door, the smell of happier days filled his nostrils. He didn’t know how it still lasted -maybe because of Steve, probably thanks to his A.I-, but he was glad it was there. It reminded him of simpler times.

It was just like he remembered, too. All the white furniture, the soft baby blue walls - he had been fighting to get them painted red, but Steve had said it was too much for a baby. So, they compromised and chose blue… whatever-, soft stuffed toys in almost every corner of the room. Some pictures were still decorating the room, and Peter’s crib still had a blanket carefully folded in it. 

With a sad smile, he went to the crib, resting his hands on the border. He had made the same path countless times, wanting to pick his son up to calm him down. Peter loved to sleep with him and Steve the nights that he got too restless -which were quite a lot-, and Tony always did the same thing: walk to his crib almost like a zombie, pick his son up -alongside the teddy bear of the day-, and get back under the sheets, without Steve even waking up. 

He’d dreamed of Peter finding his way back to them more times than he even cared to count. Of course, in that dream, it was them who went to their kid, not their kid going to them. Tony wanted a good life for Peter and, even though he did know that wish was a bit unrealistic, he still hoped his son would have a perfect life. 

And, truth to be told, Peter was not unlucky. He had been adopted by a good family, and they had loved him from the start. Of course, life was a bitch, and he had lost the major part of that family, but still: it could’ve been worse. Tony knew that. However… his son had been through a lot, too. He had suffered, he had been through stuff Tony never wanted him to go through, in the first place. And still… Peter was such a good kid. Everything Bucky had told them about Peter, every video he saw, and every interaction he had had with teenager Peter so far… he was so proud. So, so proud. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t tear up when thinking about all of the mannerism he saw in Peter that he knew he had, himself. But, well, his family had always said Peter took after him quite a lot.

********

Steve had been out, spending some days away on a mission. Tony hated it, because Peter was eleven months old, which meant: he was still a baby -yeah, he was a good one, _but_ , he still _was_ a baby-, and he was grown up enough to not spend the day sleeping. Tony had taken care of him plenty of times when Peter was a baby who only slept, ate and… well, went to the bathroom. And that was so much easier than this new Peter.

Don’t get him wrong: he _adored_ his son more than anything in the world. And, he loved to spend time with him. Peter was a happy baby, and his smile could make your days a million times better ( _yes_ , a million). Tony was sure there wasn’t a thing in the world more perfect than his son. However, he still panicked, from time to time. He feared something was going to happen to Peter, and he wouldn’t know what to do, and Steve would not be there by his side… 

Ugh. Being a -temporarily, for like a few days (call him drama queen, he doesn’t care)-, single Dad was hard.

He stayed in his bed for a long time, wanting to plan the whole day beforehand. He knew it could get hectic in so little time, so he had to have it all planned. Peter was going to spend the day with him in the Penthouse’s living room -Steve and he had agreed that taking him to the workshop was, _maybe_ , a bad idea-, and Tony was going to work in his tablet all day, right next to him. He’d be fine, plus: Rhodey was going to arrive that same night, which was a relief. 

Finally, around nine, Peter started calling for him. He wasn’t talking just yet, he only said Dada -once, Daddy- and Papa, every once in a while, although he definitely was starting to really try to, Tony knew each and every one of the different sounds his son made. And that one was his ‘Call Dada’ sound.

“Yeah, kiddo, I’m going” he groaned. 

For when he was reaching the room, Peter had managed to stand up, trying to escape his crib. Tony opened his eyes comically and went to pick his son up, trying very hard to not laugh. He knew Peter was going through the Houdini phase, and it was honestly hilarious to see his tiny son like that, trying to escape and explore the world on his own. It was particularly funny to see Steve trying to restrain Peter: the blond always feared to be too strong, and he didn’t want to harm their kid, which was sweet, as equally funny. Tony had an album full of his facial expressions, just in those moments. 

“Dada!” Peter exclaimed, laughing. Tony smiled like a total fool, kissing his son’s cheek soundly. That word and Steve’s ‘I love you's were his favorite sound in the whole world. 

“Hi, Bambi. I see you’re awake, huh? Okay, so Papa is out today, and that means Daddy and Peter time. Are you excited?” He asked, blowing a raspberry on Peter’s belly. The kid laughed, slapping his cheek playfully with his tiny hands. Tony captured them and pretended to be eating them, to Peter’s delight. Yeah, Tony’d kill to hear his son laughing like that.

After feeding Peter, Tony went to dress them both -see, something they’d recently learn: is better to feed the baby first, especially now, because Peter loved to smash his hands _everywhere_. 

By eleven, Peter was happily playing in the playground they had in the living room, and Tony was working on his tablet. By twelve, he’d given up. Peter was being _too cute,_ and what type of father would he be if he just ignored him? He had to play with him, of course. He was sure it had some physiological meaning behind it or something like that.

He played with Peter until it was lunchtime. After having lunch, and also a change of clothes, he put Peter down, wanting him to take a nap. Of course, his child had to be as stubborn as his two Dads _combined_ , and so, he refused to sleep for almost an hour, until Tony decided that the wisest option was to surrender, and he showed Peter that _both_ of them were taking the nap. After that, Peter happily laid on his Dad’s chest and slept. 

Once the nap was over, they played a little more and worked on some books -Peter couldn’t read them, of course, but he loved to see all the colors, and he loved when his Dads sat down with him to read. Almost dazing off, he was given a bath, and then dinner. Tony thought he’d have luck putting Peter to sleep, but his son, as always, loved to prove him wrong.

The minute Tony put him out of his baby chair, Peter was all over the place. It was like he had the energy at it’s highest, and, to be frank, Tony was quite done with it. However, he knew he had to put his son to sleep. After all, Steve was always talking about how important it was for a child to sleep, and blah-blah-blah. 

He tried to play a little bit with him. He sat down with him, read him more stories. He sang to him his favorite lullaby, the Italian one Tony knew from his mother, and he sang the one Jarvis sang for him (a song he heard more than his mother’s), and even tried with the one Steve used to sing, but Peter wasn’t having it. 

By twelve, he’d managed to almost do the whole day again. Tony was on the verge of tears, heating some milk for the baby. Peter was in his chair, babbling excitedly towards the ceiling as if he and JARVIS were actually speaking. His A.I, bless him, was answering Peter back with a patience worthy of a Saint. 

“Alright, Peter, Daddy is slowly going nuts,” he said, once he had picked his son up. He sat them both on the sofa, and brought the bottle to Peter’s lips “, so please, _please_ , drink this” Peter looked at him curiously, but obeyed, and started drinking the milk “. Oh, thank science”

He thought that’d be the answer to his problem, but, Peter didn’t fall asleep after that. After rocking him for almost an hour, though, the genius gave up and laid on the sofa, his son resting his tiny back against his chest. He recurred to the last idea his poor and sleep-deprived mind had: documentaries. He put some old documentary about sea-life, and let it on. Peter was mesmerized by it, and slowly calmed down on his arms. Not even realizing it, Tony closed his eyes. 

When he opened them, Rhodey was standing right in front him, a shit-eating smile on his face while gently rocking Peter, who was - thank goodness- slowly falling asleep.

“Seriously, man? I come from my trip and I find you passed out on the sofa at three a.m, and your son, _my nephew_ , wide awake while seeing some sea-life documentary”

“That shit is still on?” Tony groaned, getting up. He let Rhodey have Peter, though, because he didn’t want to risk _anything_. His son was falling asleep, and that was some miracle, he was sure “Sorry, platypus, this one didn’t want to fall asleep. I tried everything”

“Oh, the life of a father. Welcome to sleep-deprived nights, my brother”

“You’re not a Dad, Rhodes”

“Whatever. Anyways, do you want me to hand my godson back?”

“First of: he’s your unofficial godson. I still have some damage on the communal floor, from the last time you idiots decided to fight to see who was his godfather-“

“Well, me, of cour-“

“Everybody, Rhodes. We settled on _everybody”_

“C’mon, Tones, that’s not realistic”

“I know. That’s why we put one real one in our will. However, no one will know about that unless something happens to both, Steve and I. And no, honey bear, I’m not telling you”

“Really? I just put your child to sleep!” He exclaimed, pointing to Peter, who- thanks to everything that had ever existed- was finally sleeping.

“And you’re like a God to me right now, my dear friend. Oh, by the way… _please_ don’t tell Steve what happened. He’ll never let me live this down”

“Ugh, fine. But I’m having godfather-godson time tomorrow with this fella”

“Of course, Rhodes. Of course”

********

 

He didn’t jump when he felt someone hugging him from behind because he’d been kind of expecting it. Steve’s hands had a firm grip on his hips, his face resting on his shoulder, kissing it reverently before moving a bit so his chin was on the crown of his head. Tony sighed and leaned on his husband’s body, loving how he could hear his heartbeat, in that position.

“I thought you hated to come in here” Steve whispered, tightening his grip on Tony.

“I do” the engineer answered, his hands going to Steve’s arms, stroking him slowly and gently “, but, after everything that has happened… I had to, you know?”

“Yeah”

Tony hummed, eyes still on the crib. He could hear Steve humming, too, his choice the lullaby he used to sing to Peter. 

“We gave our son up when he was a baby” he finally whispered.

“I know, babe. But we thought that was Peter’s best chance”

“Yeah, we did. What I meant was… when Peter left, he was just ours, you know? He was our kid. And, Steve, maybe he’s the Parker’s now, too, but that doesn’t mean he is less… ours. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I think so”

“He’s still ours, Steve. And I think the bigger problem in all of this is related to that”

“What?” Steve asked, confused “Babe, I don’t get it”

“I mean… we know he’s our kid. We feel he is”

“Okay?”

“But he doesn’t feel like it, Steve”

“Tony-“

“No, let me finish. Peter had to discover he’s related to us all on his own. And, okay, we told him how much we loved and still love him, we told him why we gave him up. But, to him we’re just… two guys who claim to be his Dads, but have no real interest in him”

“So, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say… maybe it’s a good idea if, this time, is us who make the first move”

 

Spiderman had had an uneventful night. Everything had been pretty peaceful, the biggest problem being a minor robbery in one small shop, close to Peter’s home. That left him with a lot of time to think which, given Peter’s history, was not always a good thing. 

It’d been a couple of days since he had gone to visit his family, since he had talked to them, and he still was confused. Well, maybe not _confused_ ; scared, was more accurate. Because, yes, his Dads were real people, now, and they’ve told him they loved him, which was great -it was what Peter had been waiting for all of his life, basically-, but they were still out of his life. And, okay, they’d said they had been thinking about going back into his life. But maybe there was something more, something that explained why they hadn’t actually come to him. Maybe… maybe Peter wasn’t what they wanted. But it was so nice, to just think about what could’ve been…

Peter thought about it a lot, way more than he was willing to admit. He thought about being raised by them, he thought about long evenings spent with _Tony Stark_ on the lab, maybe working on something. He thought about freaking _Steve Rogers_ asking how his day had gone. Maybe he’d been willing to teach Peter art. Peter was a decent artist, although he preferred a camera over a pencil and paper, still: he had talent. 

He thought about dinners, _family dinners_ , about lazy Sunday mornings, about breakfast before high school, or jobs; he thought about birthdays, Christmases, everything he could think of. And then, he asked himself if he truly, _truly_ wanted that…. Did he?

 

He’d been out for another hour but decided to call it a day and go back home. He was tired, emotionally exhausted from the week he’d just had, so he was craving for the comfort of the apartment, with his tech and his solitude. Yeah, it sounded nice.

Except, the moment he stepped into the living room, wearing only sweatpants and an old sweatshirt, the doorbell had gone off. Peter frowned then, not knowing who could it be. His Aunt was on a long shift at the hospital, and Peter didn’t even expect her for another twelve, maybe fourteen hours. 

It could’ve been a neighbor that wanted something; it wasn’t that uncommon. He briefly thought about pretending no one was home, but he knew it was stupid. It was late, and, if the neighbors saw he didn’t answer the door, then they’d call his Aunt and she’d be frantic to know where he was, or why wasn’t he answering. So, he went to the door. And, before he could even open it, he smelled something strong, yet really, really good. It smelled expensive. 

And then, he opened the door, and his two Dads were right in front of him, with shy smiles plastered on their faces. 

_What. The. Hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I know some of you ask me about what was going to happen, and for me this was it. I mean, Peter's been the one to search for his parents, AND to go to their house to talk to them. It was time for the Superhusbands to step up and act like Peter's parents.
> 
> NOW, on to the important question: so, a few of you lovely readers have asked about infinity war. I said a while ago that I wasn't planning on doing it, mainly because it'd differ from the storyline I originally imagined. However, now that I've thought about it, there's a possibility IW makes an appearance. I don't know how it would be, or how similar to the movie I'd make it, but I've been thinking about it. If I do it, however, it would be a sequel. So, a separate book from this one. Same background story, just focused on IW. Now, the question is: do you guys want me to do the sequel? Because, if so, then I'd seriously think about doing it. 
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you want, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bye!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve finally decided it's time they step up
> 
> How will Peter react to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Don't worry guys, I did not forget about the chapter, I just had to finish homework, first.
> 
> As for IW... a lot of you have given me support, and some of you even ideas. So, it's not like I can confirm I'll do it, but I'm going to think about it, definitely. And I'll tell you what I decide soon enough.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, bye!

“Hi,” Tony said, smiling. His son stood right in front of him, with his mouth open in shock. He was wearing what Tony was sure were his pajamas, hair messy and face showing he was tired. He briefly thought about post-posing the conversation, but he knew they couldn’t do that. They had to talk to Peter, the sooner the better “. Can we come in, Peter?”

“Er…” the teenager said, looking at them for a few more moments before snapping out of his shock “Sure, yes, come in”

He stepped aside, and the Superhusbands went into the apartment. It was small but cozy, perfect for two people. Peter took them to the small living room, and they sat in what was, surprisingly, a comfortable silence.

“Is your Aunt home?” Steve asked, smiling gently to their kid, too. Peter shook his head, suddenly nervous.

“No, she’s not”

“Everything good, Pete?”

“Yeah, Mister Stark, it’s just… she doesn’t know I searched for you guys, and she definitely doesn’t know I found you. It’s not because I’m ashamed” he quickly said, starting to ramble “, it’s just, she doesn’t like the fact that I want to know who my biological parents are, you know? She doesn’t get that I needed to, that I… I wanted to know who you were, you know?”

To his relief, both of his parents nodded. They were still smiling, soft smiles that just showed affection for him. It made him feel dizzy and special.

“It’s okay, Peter” Tony said “, we’re not mad, don’t worry”

“Okay, cool. Er, why… why are you here? No offense”

“None taken. Look, Peter… what we told you, the other day, was true. We had to give you up, but we didn’t want to. _And,_ we wanted to go back into your life. Still want to, honestly, but things were messy, and we didn’t do them as we’d have liked to”

“What your Papa was meaning to say, kiddo, is that… we wanted to tell you about us being your Dads, you know? We didn’t want you to find out on your own. Not because we didn’t want you finding out about it: we wanted you to know. _But_ , we didn’t want you to go through all of that. It seems unfair, you know? You’re so young, and… we should’ve acted like the parents, not you”

“That’s why we’re here today, Peter. Your Dad and I figured it’s time we start acting like your parents, especially because we feel like you could’ve felt like we don’t care enough. But we do, A Stór, we really, really do”

“So, this is what we’re suggesting: you wanted to know us, correct?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, a little bit numb “ And we want to know you. You’re our kid: you’re the most important thing to us. That being said, we have to face the facts: we put you into adoption thirteen years ago. That means you’re still our kid, but you’ve grown up away from us. Hence, you don’t know us, and we don’t know you”

“Right” Peter muttered, his voice small and shy.

“But we want to change that, Peter” Steve said “, so, so bad”

“Kid, you have to be honest with us right now. Do you want us to be in your life? Do you want us as your Dad and Pops, again?”

“If you’re not ready to answer, we’ll understand” Steve said “, but we needed to come and have this talk with you”

“I… Gosh, of course I want you to be in my life,” Peter said, shocking himself at how sure he sounded “, I do. I want my Dads back, yeah, it’s just… I was confused. And I don’t know you, and I don’t know…. It seemed pretty crazy, everything”

“We know it’s crazy to think about” Tony agreed “, but that’s why we want to get to know each other better, okay? So you can think of us as your Dads, again”

“Okay”

“That doesn’t mean you have to live with us,” Steve said “, we’d love to, but we know it’s too soon, and you have also an Aunt who loves you so much”

“Right”

“But we want to try,” Tony said, again “, so let’s do this: you can come over to the Tower whenever you want to, and if you want to meet outside of it, then just give us a call”

“I don’t have your number…” Peter tried to say, but Tony cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“You do, FRIDAY hacked your phone and put it in there”

“Honey, I told you about _privacy_ ” Steve told him, frowning. 

“Oh, wow, oops. Don’t complain, I put Peter’s number in your phone, too”

Steve gave an exasperated sigh and exchanged a look with his son. Peter smiled at it, marveling at how incredibly natural it felt. That could be his life, right there.

“Thank you, Mister Stark” he smiled, and then realized something “Oh, er… do you want me to call you Mister Stark? I mean, I don’t know what I should call you, I…”

“Breath, Pete. Look, we get that calling us Dad and Pops right now can be a little weird, especially because you don’t really know us yet. Am I right?” Peter nodded, relieved. He knew they were his Dads, but it was still too soon to call them that, or even think about them like that. He was glad Tony understood, though “You can call us Tony and Steve, for now. But, please, leave the Misters alone, alright? We’re your Dads, and it makes me feel old”

“Of course, Mist… Tony. Sure”

“Good. And think about telling your Aunt, because I want to change that disgrace of a phone you have, and if I do without her knowing why Tony Stark gives you phone for free, it can get weird”

Peter sighed, nodding.

“I want to tell her, it’s just… I don’t know if she’ll like it. She tries to forget about me being adopted. She says I’m a Parker”

“And you are” Steve said “, but you’re also a Stark-Rogers, Peter. Try to explain that to her”

“Okay. It could take a little while, though. I… I don’t know if I can talk to her just yet”

“Whenever you want, honey. Your Dad and I are going to be there for you when you tell her, okay?” 

Peter nodded, smiling. Things were going better than he’d expected, and he was over the moon with it. 

“Okay, thanks. When can I… go to the Tower?”

“Whenever you want to. Want to come tomorrow?” Tony asked. Peter thought about it briefly and then nodded.

“Sure. I have Decathlon practice after school, but I’ll be done in an hour”

“Perfect. Maybe Happy can pick you up. I know you’re used to swinging around, but maybe someone watches you arriving at the Tower” Tony explained. Peter nodded, understanding his point. Tony smiled towards him and nodded back, standing up. Steve stood up right after him, and Peter copied the superheroes’ actions, knowing their time had come to an end, for that day.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, then” Steve said “, now you could catch some sleep. You seem tired”

“I am tired” Peter admitted, smiling sheepishly. Steve and Tony shook their heads at him, and Peter took them to the door. Before leaving, though, Steve gave him a hug. Peter closed his eyes, feeling _that_ just spreading through his chest. He tightened his arms around Steve’s torso before letting him go, far earlier than he really wanted to. Tony also gave him a hug, and Peter smiled when he felt the same thing that he’d felt with Steve. Not long after, they left, smiles on their faces. 

Peter was pretty much over the moon. Those were his Dads, he was surer than ever. His hugs had felt better than any other he’d given in all of his life. They felt like home, like they, his _Dads_ , were trying to protect him from everything. Peter didn’t know how bad he’d needed those hugs until he had had them.

Still with that warm feeling on his chest, he headed to bed and fell asleep not even thirty seconds later.

It was the best sleep he’d gotten in years. Maybe all of his life. 

 

Next day, he was practically walking on a cloud.

Of course, he was nervous. So, so nervous. He knew he’d be meeting them again that same evening, and it felt too surreal at times. Michelle had done a couple of sketches about him at lunch, and Ned was definitely thinking he was acting weird, but Peter didn’t really care. He was too busy thinking about what could happen that same day.

He knew it was bad to have preconceived ideas, he knew he shouldn’t go in there with expectative and such. Still, the day before he’d talked to them, and it had been amazing, so… it was nice to dream, it was nice to think that maybe, just maybe, this could go right, for him. It felt good to think about. 

“Yo, looser, what is it with you today?” Michelle asked while they were leaving the building. Ned was at his other side, looking curious, too. Peter smiled, knowing he couldn’t tell them the whole truth.

“Nothing! I just, things are going great, lately”

“Really?” Ned asked, smiling. He was glad his best friend was better, and seemingly without that need he’d told Ned, about finding his real parents. He was glad that was over, to be honest. He hated to see Peter in a bad mood, constantly.

“Yeah” Peter said, shrugging. Ned was going to say something back, but he heard the horn of a car, and they turned around to see Ned’s Dad frantically waving at them. 

“Well, that’s my cue, I guess. Any of you need a ride?”

“No, thanks” Peter smiled. Michelle shook her head, showing a tiny smile, too. The moment Ned got into his car, though, the smile disappeared from her face, and she turned around to face him.

“Alright Parker, tell me what’s really going on”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Peter”

The super-teenager sighed, nodding. He knew Michelle would still ask: she couldn’t be fooled by _anything_. 

“Well… remember when we had that conversation, about connections?”

“And chemistry, yeah. Why?”

“I… well, I just solved that problem, and it feels good to have done so”

“Oh, that’s… cool, I guess. Can I know what happened?”

“Oh, you’re curious, huh?”

“I’m observant, looser. I like to have all the details”

“Oh, of course. My bad”

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

“I will, but right now I can’t”

Michelle pursed her lips, thinking about his answer for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

“Alright, I’m counting on it. Remember: I’m observant, I can find out about it if I really want to…”

“Sure, MJ”

Michelle nodded one last time and then left for her mom’s car. Peter waited a couple of minutes, and then he saw one black car parked in front of the building. It looked classy and elegant, and something in it just screamed rich. After waiting for a few moments, and don’t seeing anyone get in there (there weren’t many people left, to begin with), Peter realized that had to be Happy’s car, so he got into the back seat and smiled at the conductor, who was indeed Tony’s head of security and ex-bodyguard, Happy Hogan.

“Hi!” He said, enthusiastically “. I’m Peter, nice to meet you. You’re Happy, right?”

“I am, kid” he said, sounding shockingly fond “. You and I know each other, by the way”

“Do we?”

“Yeah. I used to babysit you a lot, kid. Your Dad thought I was a nanny or something. You did, too”

“Oh, that’s awesome! Was your name Happy back then, too? Or did they change it because it seemed more kid-friendly? Why they call you Happy, anyway? I always see you looking serious, in the news”

Happy groaned, trying to don’t deviate his sight from the road.

“Oh my God, no. Not another Tony”

Peter smiled, feeling warm. He thought about not asking, but… oh, well.

“Do I remind you of him?”

“Way too much, kid. Listen, we’ll be in the Tower soon. At least, I hope so. So… don’t you have to do homework or something?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Good. I brought some grapes, by the way. You used to like them”

Peter smiled and thanked him, and then he ate the grapes, to Happy’s delight. Peter didn’t know how to feel at the sudden show of caring, and fondness, but he guessed it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. Sure, it was a little bit weird to think Happy already knew him, to know he remembered things about him that Peter didn’t. Still, it was a good feeling.

They arrived at the Tower, and Happy parked, looking back at Peter. The teenager was clearly nervous, playing with his hands and biting his bottom lip. The head of security sighed and decided to calm him down.

“Kid”

Peter snapped his head at him, eyes big and still Bambi-like.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to worry, okay? It’s going to be fine”

“Thanks, Happy”

“No problem. Now, get out of my car”

 

“Tony, he’s about to arrive”

“I know”

“Are we ready? Do we have snacks, or maybe some broad games? I don’t know, maybe FRI should put on a movie, and…”

“Steve” Tony cut him off, trying to not laugh at his husband. He put both hands on his shoulders, and looked into his blue and gorgeous eyes “. Love, calm down. Everything’s gonna be fine”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not, but I’m trying to be positive. Plus, Peter is coming here to get to know us better. We’re probably going to talk, you know? So a movie is not the best idea”

“Gosh, you’re right. And I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m nervous”

“Hey, babe, I get it. We’re talking about our _son_ here, it’s normal to feel nervous, alright? But things are going to be fine. We’ll talk to him, and we have to be honest. Peter only wants the truth”

“Alright. Wait, what do we say to the rest of the family?”

“For the moment, nothing. Only if Peter tells us we can tell them, we’ll do so”

“But what if they walk in?”

“I told FRIDAY to tell them we wanted privacy today. Knowing Clint, he probably thinks we’re trying to have some other _privacy_ , and he’s not going to risk it for coming here”

“Oh God, remember when he caught us?”

“It was one of my worsts moments, yes”

“ _And_ he’s still talking about it”

“Which proves my point: he’s not going to come in, and the others are probably training, watching a movie or some other thing. If they think we’re having some time for ourselves, we’re safe. We’re totally fine”

“Alright, okay. So…”

“Sirs, Mister Parker has arrived at the Tower” FRIDAY announced. The Superhusbands shared a nervous smile, then, feeling nervous but ready.

“Send him to the Penthouse, FRI. And he’s our kid, call him Peter, or better yet: Young Sir”

“He’s going to complain” Steve warned him, knowing at least that about his son. Tony shrugged, not really caring about that, and his husband only sighed, kissing his forehead. He actually understood Tony’s actions. By changing Peter’s name to FRIDAY, he was just stating who the teenager was for them. It was nice if he really thought about it.

Not even two minutes later, the doors opened, and a nervous-looking Peter stepped out of the elevator. He was looking at them with a shy smile, hands together and fidgeting.

“Hi” he said, waving briefly at them.

“Hey, Pete” Tony smiled, going to hug briefly their son. To their relief, Peter hugged back, looking less nervous.

“How are you, hon?” Steve asked, hugging him too. He’d never get tired of having his baby back into his arms. Peter hugged him back, too, and when they broke it, he definitely looked calmer.

“I’m fine”

“How was your Decathlon practice?”

“Really good! We have a competition soon, and I don’t want to let them down. When I became Spiderman I did, and I still feel bad about it”

“Don’t worry, Peter, I’m sure they’re happy you’re back” Tony smiled, getting one smile back from his kid “. Do you want something to drink?”

“Er… water is fine, thanks”

“Perfect. Steve, why don’t you go to the living room? I’ll be there in a sec”

“Sure, doll. Come on, Peter”

Peter smiled and nodded, and went with Steve to a place that was almost the size of his whole apartment. 

It was crazy to be there, knowing how actually rich his Dads were. Not only that: he had lived there as a child, he had been the kid of those two -still was, as a matter of fact. He’d lived in that crazy house, called it home… he still felt it, he still felt like that place, as big and ostentatious it could be, was home.

There were pictures lined up all over the walls, and he was only a little bummed when he didn’t see any of him-although if he thought about it, he understood-. It was clearly a home, with the pictures, and some books, and blankets folded in one couch, and just the cozy atmosphere. Steve guided him to one of the largest couches, and then sat beside him, smiling softly and sweetly at him. Tony arrived not even ten seconds later, with a glass of water and a matching smile. Once they were all seated down, Peter got nervous. Who was going to talk first? Who was going to ask something? He didn’t know if _he_ had to ask, or if Tony and Steve were going to tell their story… he didn’t know what to do.

And that was something his parents could actually see. Tony and Steve shared a look when they saw their son’s face, smiling when they realized Peter was still an open book, just like when he was a baby.

“Peter” Steve said, startling the young genius. He tried to not laugh at his face “. Hey, bud. Listen, we get that you may feel nervous, but don’t worry, you don’t have to, ok? It’s just us”

Peter nodded, smiling once more. He still seemed nervous, just not as much.

“Okay”

“So” Tony said, clapping his hands “, do you have something to ask us? We understand you must have a lot of questions, right?”

“Yeah” Peter admitted “, not every day you learn that your biological parents are freaking Avengers”

“We get it can be a shock,” Steve said, blushing a bit “, but don’t think of us as Avengers, Peter. We’re your parents, Tony and Steve. Not Iron Man and Captain America”

Peter nodded, understanding Steve’s words and finding some sense in them.

“Okay. So, I guess I can ask things?” Both of the husbands nodded, and Peter took a deep breath before finally starting to ask questions “ Okay, so… I know why you guys gave me up, to protect me and everything… but, why didn’t you help me when I lost my adoptive parents? Or when Ben died? May was struggling, we had to sell our home and you guys… I don’t know, maybe you could’ve helped? I’m sorry, I know it sounds rude, but…”

“It doesn’t sound rude, don’t worry” Tony said, smiling “, we get it can be hard to know your parents are powerful people that could’ve helped you, but didn’t. Truth is, Peter, we didn’t know any of those things had happened until not so long ago”

“What? Why?”

“Look, honey, when you went away… your Dad and I were broken. We loved you, and still do, more than everything. We wanted to raise you, we wanted to be your fathers, and knowing that we couldn’t… it was heartbreaking for us, okay? So, we decided to… not check on the adoption center. So, we didn’t know anything about you until some weeks ago”

Peter opened his mouth, shocked. On one hand, yeah, it was kind of nice to know they just hadn't known about his issues, and that was why they were not helping May and him, _but_ , on the other, he felt left out, and abandoned. Why didn’t they want to know more about it? Weren’t they, like, heartbroken to lose him?

“I don’t get, I.. I’m your… I’m your _son_ , why didn’t you guys want to know more about me? Didn’t you care to know if I was, at least, fine? I don’t get it, guys” 

“Peter, of course, we wanted to know more about you. But, son, giving you away was the hardest thing we’ve ever had to do. We spent the first weeks barely talking to each other, isolating ourselves, and it got really, really bad. Your Dad disappeared every night, I didn’t know what to do when I stopped taking care of you”

“I used to go to your room every night, and just cry, holding your favorite toy” Tony confessed “. It was so hard for us, and thanks to science your Papa found me. Together we learned how to move on, but it took us a year, more or less. And we were really afraid that, if we looked for you, we’d be going back to the beginning, you know?” 

“Of course, we were always tempted, we always wanted to know how you were, and we wanted to know about your new life. Of course, we did. But, things are complicated, alright?” Peter nodded, sighing.

“Also” Tony added “, we were scared to search for you, because a selfish part of us didn’t want to see you living a life without us”

“Peter, we’re so sorry. We know it sounds horrible, and we know we should’ve done it differently, but it was a hard time for us”

“It’s okay, I get it. Are you guys better now?”

“Yeah” Tony smiled “, especially because you’re here, right now”

Peter smiled and blushed a little bit, looking around the room before asking another question.

“So, why did you guys decide to look for me?”

“We… actually didn’t” Steve confessed “. You see, when Bucky got used to this new life, he started acting weird. He was with Natasha all the time, he was keeping things from himself, he was lying to me. I felt hurt, but then I discovered that he had had his reasons”

“Buckaroo thought it’d be a good idea if we were parents. Now, because of the whole, you know, HYDRA thing, he didn’t know about us having already a child, nor what had actually happened. So, when he asked Steve, he was surprised by his reaction”

“I didn’t want to talk about having kids, when I couldn’t have the one I already have here, with me”

“Bucky asked Natasha about what had been going on with Steve, and she told him about you. And then, Bucky decided to… well, search for you. That’s how we found you, how we found stuff about you”

“Bucky…” Peter whispered, shocked. He knew the super soldier had gone to him because of who he really was, but to know he was the one who searched for him in the first place… Steve placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.

“Sweetheart, look: don’t get mad at Bucky. He thought he was doing the right thing”

“Then why did he lie to me?”

“Kid, he didn’t want to tell you the truth because it wasn’t his decision to make” Tony said “, he’s your Uncle: but we’re your parents. And, as we told you, we were too scared to say something, alright?”

“We’re sorry, Pete. Terribly sorry, okay?” Peter nodded, resting a hand over Steve’s hesitantly. The blond smiled at his actions, sharing a happy look with Tony “. Look, we told you already: we want to know you, and we want to go back to your life”

“We want to be your parents, Peter. That is if you want us to be. It’s your choice”

Peter bit his bottom lip, looking at both men for a few seconds before smiling, and nodding.

“I want to” he finally said. Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Tony broke into a huge smile, eyes filling with happy tears.

“That’s great, hon, that’s amazing. Thank you so much”

Peter nodded, smiling back at them. The truth was: they seemed like nice people. And they had made some mistakes: but who hadn't? It’d be stupid for Peter to not give them another chance, and he knew it. His parents -God, _his parents_ \- had gone through a traumatic experience, and they had decided it was best for them to not know anything about him to heal. He could understand and respect that.

“You guys said I had a room, here. Well, obviously: I lived here, duh. Can I… can I see it? If it’s still there”

“Of course it’s still there” Steve smiled, standing up. Tony and Peter did so too, and the blond started walking to the teenager’s baby room “. We didn’t change a thing. I go in there, sometimes”

“I don’t do that as much” Tony confessed “. I used to, but when you turned into a teenager, it was weird. My son wasn’t a kid anymore, and that room made it harder to connect with you, in some way”

“It’s okay. By the way, um… why don’t you have pictures of me hung up?”

Steve and Tony shared a look, and Tony put an arm around Peter’s shoulders, stopping in the hallway, a few feet from a closed door.

“Pete, not everyone knew your face, or what happened. We gave you up to protect you, and that meant that we had to keep you kind of a secret. We want to have pictures of you here, though, so maybe we can do that, once we, hopefully, go back to what we were”

Peter smiled, nodding, and let Tony guide him to the close door. The engineer let him open the door, and when he did, his heart stopped. 

It was… it was his room, his baby room. It was huge, way bigger than the one he had at May’s. Painted with a soft baby blue and with white furniture, the room was full of stuffed animals, and pictures. Peter got close to see some of them, and he teared up when he saw himself held by his parents. He’d saw pics of him as a baby already, but never like that. He felt Steve hugging him from behind, and he let himself relax against his body. Tony stood by their side, embracing his husband’s side and with a hand on Peter’s shoulder. For the first time in a long time, Peter felt complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy long chapter! And this time I didn't end it with a cliffhanger! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to have one chapter with the Superfamily wanting to get closer. Now that Peter knows his Dads intentions, things will change for the better. But, it'll take time. And not everything is going to be easy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, PLEASE leave a comment and kudos, if you can!
> 
> Alright, Bye!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm soooo sorry, yesterday I was sick - I think I'm having a problem with my wisdom teeth... oh, boy- and I totally forgot to upload. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So… Peter, are you okay?”

Peter turned around to look at Tony and Steve, who were by the crib, looking at him. He smiled, and nodded, going over to them. He’d been in the baby room for almost an hour, looking at everything, almost memorizing the pictures. It was nice to know he’d been happy, in that room.

“I am. I just… this is so great. Thanks for taking me here”

“No problem, son” Steve smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder “. We’re glad you like it”

“Yeah, I do. It’s nice to see the pictures and the things I had as a baby… it’s nice to know I still, somehow, have a place in this house”

“Peter, of course you do” Tony immediately said “. Honey, this is your home, okay? It’s the place you can come to whenever you like, understood?” Peter nodded, smiling shy “. And… well, if you want that, you can have a room here. One for you right now, I mean, not for a baby”

“Really?”

“Of course, junior. This is your home, it’s open for you whenever you want, okay?”

“Do you want to have a bedroom here?” Steve asked, trying to be the mediator “. It’d take a few weeks to complete, so it’s not like things will move fast or something. You still have time to get used to everything”

“I’d love to… thanks”

“No problem, kiddo” Tony said, embracing his son “. Now, where do you want your room to be? If you want, we can rebuild this one. It’s the best one there is in this level, aside from ours” he said, nodding towards Steve. Peter looked around and bit his bottom lip before answering.

“If it’s okay, I’d rather have this room rebuilt, yeah. I mean, this is great, guys, I swear. I loved coming here today, but… maybe reforming it helps us, you know? Like we start a new time, a new era, or something”

“It sounds really good” Tony smiled, kissing the side of his head. Steve nodded in agreement and kissed their son’s forehead, tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair.

“I agree. Look, you can have it any way you want it, alright? We’re not rushing, we know you’ll need more time before you come to spend the night”

Peter nodded, happy that his parents were so understanding. He was happy with the progress they had had that day. He wasn’t expecting to be this okay with hugs or even kisses, but he was weirdly comfortable. It felt nice to let them do that, to be his Dads and embrace him or give him pecks on the forehead or head. 

“Thanks”

“It’s not a problem, Peter” Tony said “, so stop saying thank you, okay?” The kid nodded, smiling even bigger. To Tony, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever see, his son’s smile. And it felt nice to know Peter was smiling thanks to him “. Look, you can decide the color of the walls, the furniture: everything. Design the room of your dreams”

“Are you serious?”

“Pete, you have to learn this now: your Dad is always serious with this stuff,” Steve said, jokingly. Tony looked at him offended, getting a wink as an apology, and Peter just laughed quietly at the two. It was fun seeing them together, as husbands. He’d saw plenty of them on TV, or in the videos his school showed, but it was nice to see them as real persons. He snapped out of his train of thought when Steve stopped laughing.

“Tell me, Peter, does someone know about this?”

“About me finding you guys?” Peter asked. Both of his parents nodded, and he looked away, kind of embarrassed “ Er… not really. Only my best friend knew I was thinking about searching for you guys, but I didn’t tell him anything else”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s just… Tony, he doesn’t get _this_ , you know? He has lived a perfectly normal life -and don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for him-, so he doesn’t truly get why I have to do this, you know? I mean, he was the one who encouraged me to do something about how I was feeling, but I don’t think he thought I was, you know, going to _really_ try to find you”

“And your Aunt?” Steve asked, quietly. He knew May was an important part of Peter’s life. He knew she had raised his son, and he felt really, really grateful towards her. However, the Captain also remembered Peter’s words, about May don’t liking the whole adoption thing, about her not wanting Peter to search for them. As much as he wanted to respect the woman and show his gratitude, his desire to be a father again was stronger. 

His son shrugged, turning around to face the crib. He grabbed one of his stuffed animals -Guy, Steve realised-, and looked at him with a nostalgic smile.

“I still haven’t told her, I just… she’s gonna be mad, and I don’t want her to be mad. She works so, _so_ hard for me, and I want her to be happy. I didn’t search for you for years because I knew it was going to upset her”

“And what changed for you to start searching?”

“I… well, the feeling I had, when you touched my cheek, Steve. It’s something I hadn’t felt in years, and suddenly I see you both, and I start feeling like that all over again. It was enough to make me think I had to search for you guys”

“Without telling May” Tony murmured.

“Well, yeah. I know she’s not going to like it. But she doesn’t _actually_ understand what’s going on, you know? She doesn’t know why you guys gave me up, she doesn’t know you guys still love me as your son, she doesn’t know you _care_. And she’s pretty stubborn, so once I tell her… it’s gonna be hard to make her listen to me”

“Peter, tell her when you’re ready to, alright?” Tony said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Peter nodded, still holding Guy. 

“Yeah, okay. I think I’ll do it soon, I just… I want to know you guys a little bit better, you know? So I can tell her everything”

“Sounds good, A Stór” Steve smiled. Peter smiled, too, without taking his eyes off of the bear, playing with the tiny ears. Tony smiled and nudged his shoulder.

“You know, you loved this thing as a baby”

“Did I?” The teenager asked, finally looking up. He looked happy again, so Tony took it as a good sign, and kept talking.

“Yeah. Bruce gave it to you, actually, and you became obsessed. You slept with only this for a straight month and cried if someone, _anyone_ , tried to take it away. It was equally frustrating and adorable”

“Yeah, that’s something he got from you, doll”

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve and smiled when he heard his son laugh. It was still his favorite thing in the world.

“Hey, how did you guys get together?” The teenager suddenly asked “I never knew”

“Yeah, we don’t love sharing our private stuff for the whole world to know,” Steve said, shrugging.

“But we’d love to tell you, Pete” Tony smiled “. Although, maybe over dinner? It’s getting late”

“Oh, I… I promised May I was going back home by dinner time. She’s worried because she thinks I’ve been spending too much time on the streets”

“Have you?” Steve asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, but just because I have to patrol. I promise I’m not lacking in school”

“Okay, kid” Tony sighed “, school is the most important thing for you, right now. Okay?”

“Sure, Tony, don’t worry”

“Fine. Then I guess we could tell you about us next time? Because, if you want to be in the apartment by dinner time, you have to leave now…”

“Aw, already?” Peter whispered, and Steve and Tony exchanged a look. It was amazing to realize their son didn’t want to leave their side just yet.

“You can come by whenever you want to, Peter, you know that, right?” Steve asked, smiling gently at him “. Just ask, and Happy can pick you up whenever you like”

“I didn’t know he was back at being your chauffeur, Tony”

“Technically, he’s not. But he’s the only guy I trust with you, and the only one who knows about all of this, for now”

Peter nodded, leaving Guy back on the crib.

“I guess I’ll go, then. And thank you for… well, today. I had a great time, honestly”

“We’re glad to hear that, honey,” Steve said, smiling wide and genuinely. Peter smiled back, nodding again.  “When you want to, you can tell us how you want your bedroom to be” he suggested “, maybe a particular color…”

“Maybe red” Tony piped in. Steve rolled his eyes at him comically, and then lost his humour when he saw Peter actually considering it.

“Really? Blue’s way better”

“Blue is fine as well”

“Kid, no, don’t try to make your Papa happy. Try to make _me_ happy: red is way better”

“Do I have to remind you both that my suit is both, red and blue?”

That shut them up. They exchanged looks and shrugged. 

“Fair point” Tony finally said “, you’re just the perfect combination of the two of us”

Peter smiled from ear to ear then, warmness settling in his heart. He liked the sound of that, of being the perfect mix of those two. He nodded, and let Tony guide him out of the room, looking back at it before closing the door. They walked him to the door, asking him about what he had to do at school the next day, when was the Decathlon practice: things that were so domestic that it made him actually feel bad for leaving so soon. Still, he hugged them goodbye and left with Happy. 

The grumpy man actually denied his request to leave him a couple of blocks from his home, saying he was not going to make him walk and get mugged - of course, Peter could’ve told him he, firstly, had been living his whole life there -well, he’d been living in a nicer place until a few months before, but the point was: he knew Queens-, and secondly: he was Spiderman. If someone was to attack them, he’d probably be more useful than Happy. But, he didn’t want to be rude, and he for sure was feeling a little bit like an outsider, still, so he didn’t complain. Happy drop him off at his apartment and then left with only a tiny smile as a goodbye. Tony had said that seeing a smiling Happy was a huge deal, so he should be feeling incredibly fortunate. He actually was feeling like that, but for so many more reasons. 

 

When he got to his apartment, May was cooking something. And… yeah, it didn’t smell too good. 

“Hey May, I’m home”

“Hi, sweetie! How was school today?”

“’t was alright, nothing special”

“And Decathlon?”

Peter shrugged, going to his room to leave his backpack there and then going to meet his Aunt, kissing her cheek before leaning against the counter, next to where she was chopping… something. Honestly, Peter didn’t even know what it was, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. 

“Er… it was alright, too. Michelle’s really exigent, but that’s good, I think”

“Of course it is. I guess she’s feeling nervous, you know? Being Captain after Liz, and you guys winning… can be a lot of pressure”

“Sure, sure. May, what are you cooking?”

“Oh, this… is from my creative cooking classes. I told you I’m attending those, right?”

“Yeah, Leah from work convinced you to go with her, right?”

“Exactly! I’ve been learning so many things in the last few weeks, I’m quite proud of myself”

“That’s great, Aunt May. Although… it doesn’t really answer my question as to why is that”

“Is a Korean recipe. The instructor is from there, so he wanted to show us some of his culture. It’s a really diverse class, so each week we’re trying a different culture”

“Wouldn’t be a good idea to just master _one_ type of cuisine, before getting started on another one?”

May rolled her eyes at him, slapping his shoulder lightly before getting back to chop whatever the hell she was chopping. Stomach ache after _that_ or not, Peter was _not_ going to complain. It’d taken a while for May to warm up to the idea of hanging out with people, and of living her still young life, and Peter knew she deserved to live. Especially after loosing Ben, May deserved to be happy.

“C’mon, don’t be mean. If it’s bad I can call the pizza place, don’t worry”

“Okay, okay. Do you have a week, too?”

“Oh yeah, Italian cuisine. It’s in two weeks”

“Cool. And Good Luck”

May rolled her eyes at him again and told him to set the table. Peter did as told and then left to get into more comfy clothes. When he went back, May was already putting the plates full of food on the table. And, if he was honest, it wasn’t that bad. His Aunt was surely learning some new and cool tricks of Korean cuisine, and Peter loved to see the proud look on her face. Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t making himself another dinner, but it was normal for him, ever since the bite.

He hated the fact that he needed more food, so he rarely told May he was hungry. Instead, he tried to eat when he was doing his patrols, and sometimes he grabbed a snack at midnight. May knew about the snacks, and she made sure to have some healthy ones as well. She usually thought it was because he was a teenager, and a growing boy, and Peter was happy making her believe just that, so… 

“Do you want to see a movie now?” Peter asked, drying the last glass, after dinner. May sighed, grabbing her mug of tea.

“I wish I could, but I have a shift really, really early. I’ll be out of here before you even wake up. I’m sorry”

“Hey, nothing you have to apologise for, May. Go to sleep, alright? I’ll finish cleaning the kitchen”

“You’re the best nephew ever. Love you Pete, good night”

“Good night Aunt May”

She smiled, kissing his cheek before disappearing into the hallway. For a brief moment, Peter asked himself if she’d still think he was the ‘best nephew ever’, after finding out everything he was hiding from her.

Of course, he wanted to be honest with his Aunt. Of course, he wanted to. _But_ , at the same time, it was true what he’d told Tony and Steve: he wanted to know them more, before telling May anything. His Aunt had always been clear with him about the adoption, and he knew she was going to be mad. 

And, of course, how could he explain his investigation and what had actually happened without explaining Spiderman? He had to think of something, something that’d explain his search, and how he actually had find them (a.k.a, without Karen), and of course he could not tell her anything about how he actually got the feeling, or how he’d meet Bucky _weeks_ prior to the encounter with… his parents.

It was telling the truth without telling it, not completely. It was telling more lies, to mask the biggest one of them all: he was Spiderman. 

Peter sighed, going over to the sofa so he could throw himself at it. He groaned and rolled back to lay on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

He knew he couldn’t tell her he was Spiderman. It was way too dangerous, especially for her. And, after knowing the real reason behind his adoption, he knew he had to protect her. So, no telling May about Spiderman. Uh-uh, no way. 

Being with Tony and Steve had been nice, though. And now that he thought about it, maybe saying yes to the bedroom was a little bit rushed up, wasn’t it? Peter didn’t want them to think he was already intruding their lives.

_Except,_ it’d been them the ones to tell him if he wanted a room in there, and it’d been them who told him - _over and over_ ; that was the best thing- they wanted him as their son. Maybe, just _maybe_ , agreeing to having a room there was a good idea. It’d make them realise they were a family: Dads and Son. It’d make him feel more connected, probably, and it was a way for Peter to connect to his past. He still didn’t know what he wanted, if he wanted to live with Tony and Steve, or with May, but a room was a nice first step. Plus, as Steve had told him, it was going to take weeks. So, they had a while to figure out their relationship.

They were nice, though. And Peter had felt good, like those were his parents, wanting to sacrifice everything for him, wanting to love, teach and encourage him, come what may. _Still_ , as much as parents they already felt, they were still strangers. 

He at least wanted to know how they had met each other. And… maybe a thousand of other stories, yeah. But, c’mon, who could blame him?

See, that was the main difference between May and him, and Steve, Tony and him. He trusted May, he rarely kept secrets from her -excluding Spiderman, of course. But that was a special case, alright?-,he had years of her being there for him if he fell. As much as he could feel he trusted his biological parents, he still had to really trust them: not as superheroes, but as parents. That’s why he’d told them he needed time to get to know them, before telling May anything. He wanted to trust them, first. 

_And_ , he wanted to show May his parents. He wanted her to understand they were there to stay, and that could only happen if she saw them as a family, not as people that were still trying to get to know each other. So, time sounded really good. 

Hopefully, things were going to be good.

 

“Hey James”

Bucky raised his eyes from the book he was reading, smiling to the red-haired of the team. Natasha entered the room with Clint and Sam, and sat in one of the couches. Clint took a seat right next to her, and Sam went for the individual couch.

“Hi, Nat. Sam, Clint”

Both of the men nodded at his words as a way of salute. Sam then gestured at his book, curious.

“What you got there?”

“Oh, it’s just, this book…”

“Which one?”Clint also asked, curious.

“Oh, er… it doesn’t really matter. I’m just trying to learn more things about the time I missed, you know? Trying to catch up”

“Lie” Natasha immediately said “. What’s going on, Bucky?”

“Nothing”

“Dude, tell her,” Sam said, looking serious “. She’s gonna find out anyways”

Bucky sighed, running a hand trough his hair. He didn’t want to say it out loud, because he hated to admit what had been really going on. It felt _silly_ , like he had no right to feel like that. He was too old for that, too proud, too… well, too Bucky. 

“I just… Peter told me to read this book, a while back. And I… miss him, so I thought I could read it, and see what it is about”

“Aw, Buck” Clint whispered, smiling sympathetically at him “. I get what you feel. Peter is someone you miss terribly”

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t miss him _that_ much”

“Even I know that was a lie” Sam snorted “. Dude, c’mon, talk to us. You know you can trust us”

Bucky sighed again, leaving the book on the coffee table and clapping his hands together.

“It’s just… I used to see him almost every day. He talked to me after every patrol, I used to know how he was and what he’d done every single day. And now, nothing. I mean, he thanked me for the A.I, and he even told me the name he’d given her, but I… I just miss spending time with him”

“Buck, it’s okay,” Natasha told him “, we’ve all been trough that”

“Not me” Sam whispered, being quickly ignored by everyone else.

“When Peter left this house everyone felt lost. And it’s okay to admit that, alright? Peter is someone really special”

“He really is” Bucky admitted “. I… after everything I’ve been through, he showed me how to be… I don’t know, happy again, you know? His innocence, his good soul… it was like he was showing me there was beauty in this world, you know? Something worth of fighting for”

“Bucky, you haven’t lost him” Natasha reminded him “He just needed time”

“I know, I know… but it’s been weeks, Nat. And I… I kept from him too much information he craves. I’m his Uncle, guys, and I didn’t tell him. He’s wondering about his origins, but I didn’t tell him who I truly was to him. And now he has every right to be mad at me, if he ever finds about it”

“Then talk to him” Sam suggested.

“And tell him, what? I can’t tell him I’m sorry for not saying anything, because Peter doesn’t know who his family is, not yet. And I can’t go and talk to him because he asked for space and a little bit of time, and that means he’ll be the one to come back to me, to us. I can’t go after him, I want him to make the decision”

“Then stop thinking about it” Clint shrugged “. It’s only going to make it worse”

“I know, but I can’t help it. I’d hate to know he hates me, now”

“Hate you?” Natasha asked, almost laughing “It’s Peter who we’re talking about. He’s too pure to hate someone”

Bucky shrugged, looking away.

“I guess I have to wait, but… it’s killing me”

And he was not wrong. Waiting to hear something from his nephew, to see if he hated him or not, was slowly eating him alive. He’d fought hard against his demons, but it was Peter who had managed to send them away. It was thanks to him that Bucky finally realised he could be a good man; a good Uncle. And, without him… he was scared he was going to loose himself. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> The chapter is done. As I already said to some of you, Bucky is still an important part of the story, so the fact that Peter and he are not talking yet, and the fact that Peter knows Bucky kept that huge secret from him, is something that will be coming up in the next chapters. So look forward to that, if you want!
> 
> Okay, PLEASE leave comments and a kudo, if you want/can!
> 
> Bye, love you all!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is slowly warming up to the idea of his new parents...
> 
> Also, Bucky is only getting more worried... can Steve help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> First of all, I'm SO SORRY for not posting on Wednesday! Next week is Thanksgiving here in Canada, and we have the reading week (a.k.a, a week off), and so the teachers thought it would be super funny to charge us with a lot of homework for this past week. I spent Wednesday night doing homework for a class I had the next day (and when I say spent, I mean I was up doing stuff until four a.m). The next day I remembered I'd forgotten, but then that day I also forgot to upload it, and so I thought I'd leave it for Saturday. So, so so sorry. I hope it doesn't happen again.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> See you all at the bottom!

Peter had had a good day. He hadn’t fallen asleep in class, which was always good; Flash was obsessed with a new girl that had just arrived at their school, so he wasn’t bothering Peter that much, and Michelle had ended the Decathlon practice earlier than usual. All in all, it was a good high-school day.

And then, of course, Peter’d gone to patrol Queens. And it was a good patrol, too, with only enough action to leave him both, satisfied and uninjured. He was having a good day, indeed.

He hid the Spiderman costume and went to put on a sweatshirt -one he had of NASA, a.k.a, one of his favorites. After that, he quickly thought about what to do next. His Aunt was out, again, and he had no homework left, which meant he had a completely free night. That alone was pretty incredible for him.

He thought about calling Steve and Tony but figured it was good to keep it only to texts for that day. It’d been some days since the first time they’d talked and Peter was feeling more comfortable with them, more open. Still, they had agreed it was a good idea to have a day in where they could focus only on themselves. Steve had to do some meetings for the Avengers and their foundations, and he also had to supervise some new agents. Tony, on the other hand, had numerous meetings he’d been previously postponing, to Steve’s annoyance. It was a good solution for them to take a ‘day off’, and Peter had used all of that time to catch up on some things he’d been leaving to the side ever since discovering who his biological parents were.

But, now that he didn’t know what to do, he quickly asked himself what’d he ask Steve and Tony the next time he saw them. He knew they had been talking about not too personal stuff, like the adoption process -personal, but something that Peter had to know-, or details about their lives; then again, nothing too personal.

So, he could ask them more serious questions. Steve and Tony always told him they were going to be honest with him, no matter the question, so: why not? It was time to get to know them better, anyway. 

Just when he decided to make a list with questions he wanted an answer for, he saw the folder peeking out from under his bed. Whispering a curse, he picked it up and checked everything was in there. It seemed like nothing had changed, and that was good, but Peter realized something important: he couldn’t have the folder there, with him. It wasn’t totally safe, and May could find out about his search.

It’d been a while since the last visit they had from Social Services, so it wouldn’t be that weird for them to turn up out of the blue, to see how the Parkers were doing. If that happened, then May’d have to search for the papers. Of course, she’d go to the box room, and to the safe spot, and then… she’d find out about him discovering the secret place, and about his search, and… that was not something Peter wanted.

Sure, he trusted his Aunt, and he loved her, and he knew she wanted the best for him. But both of them had drastically different ideas about what was the ‘best’ for him. So, the smartest idea was to hide it, again. Luckily, he knew where she had the keys for the box room, and May herself had told him he could go there anytime he wanted, as long as he didn’t cause a mess, to put some stuff he didn’t need any more in there. Sighing, he realized he’d saved himself from a tricky situation even before he was in it, so: victory.

Peter hid the folder in its safe spot within his bedroom again, making a mental note to go to the box room the next day. Once he did it, he went back to the list. And, one of the first questions that popped into his head was… Bucky.

Truth to be told, he missed the brunet and his sarcastic remarks. He missed the way Bucky pushed him to be better, to do better, and he missed the way he’d talk to him if he was feeling down. He hadn’t realized how much he leaned into the Super Soldier until he wasn’t spending those hours with him anymore, and it sucked. 

He was still hurt, though. Bucky’d lied to him, he had kept from Peter something huge. And, whilst Peter knew he’d been doing in out of respect for Steve and Tony, it still hurt. He’d trusted Bucky, he thought he could rely on him… and, sure, he knew he could rely on him -maybe more than ever, now-, but it still sucked to think about his lies. It wasn’t like he had betrayed Peter, but he had definitely broken his trust, and that’s something that still bothered Peter so much. 

He sighed, laying on his bed and pressing the palm of his hands on his forehead. Why was it that complicated? He knew Bucky didn’t want to hurt him, not on purpose, he knew…

**********

“Buck, I told you I can do _more_ , you know”

Bucky sighed, sitting next to them. They were having _another_ talk about Peter wanting to be _more_ and Bucky wanting him to wait. The super soldier rested his metal arm over Peter’s shoulder, messing his unmasked hair affectionately.

“I know you can, little James. But I don’t want you to”

“Why? I don’t get it, you know I’m powerful, you know I can’t take whatever-“

“It’s not about what you can or cannot take, Peter. It’s about not being reckless, it’s about thinking about your actions and acting according to that”

“I do that”

“Do you?”

“Er… yes”

“Okay, then what was Toomes?”

“That’s unfair, I still stopped him!”

“It was still reckless”

“Okay, fine, whatever” The teenager scoffed, pouting. Bucky looked at him sympathetically and nudged his shoulder.

“Look, little punk, I know you hate being this age, because everyone is telling you what you should and shouldn’t do, and all the older people think they know better than you”

“Yeah…”

“Peter, it’s not like we think you can’t, or that we think you’re a dummy, you understand? We tell you not to because we want to protect you, more than anything”

“Why?”

Bucky smiled; a rare smile that Peter had only seen twice, maybe three times. He kissed the side of his head and hugged him to his body, just like Uncle Ben did when he was still alive. 

“Because we care about you, James”

**********

Bucky had felt like family. And, now that he thought about it: Bucky technically _was_ family. Now, the question Peter had been asking himself was: was he okay with it? Or did he feel too betrayed to welcome Bucky as his Uncle?

 

Steve’d been having a good day, to be honest. He had had a good night of sleep, and when he woke up he could go for a run and get back just in time to get a shower and prepare breakfast for his husband -zombie, deprived of coffee husband-, all before nine a.m. 

Once Tony had retrieved himself to the workshop, though, he quickly grew bored. And, because of Peter getting closer to them, he was in a good mood, which meant: he had way too much energy.

He tried drawing something: he briefly thought about giving it to Peter, although he quickly realized it was maybe too soon; he didn’t want to overwhelm his son, after all. Peter had been taking all of the new information better than Tony and Steve had expected it, but it could also mean he was still in shock. Which, you know, could be understandable. Not every day you find out your parents are two of the most famous people in the world, and not every day you learn you were given up for adoption because some people wanted to actively kill you. Still, Peter was taking everything pretty great.

After an hour of trying, and failing, to draw something, _anything_ , he gave up. In the course of the next two hours he tried reading, planning Peter’s new room decoration -he stopped himself when he thought Peter should be the one making the decorative decisions-, and cooking, which had been an ultimate disaster. 

Finally, FRIDAY -bless her-, gently suggested some gym time. And Steve, still bored out of his mind and with enough energy to run another fifty miles without even breaking a sweat, thought it’d be a good idea. He had a few more hours to himself, and he was slowly growing crazy -of course, bothering Tony in the workshop for some time for themselves was out of the question. His husband had to finish a few prototypes for next week, or Pepper was going to hunt the both of them down, which… didn’t sound too appealing-, so: gym it was.

The moment he arrived he realized he wasn’t totally alone in there: Bucky was punching a bag, in one corner of the huge room. The blond observed his best friend for a while, noticing he was acting strange, and he was definitely upset by something. He quickly became worried.

He guessed he was always going to be worried about Bucky. He’d been looking for him for _years_ , he had lost countless night of sleep because of the guilt he felt about the Winter Soldier. And, when he’d gotten back his Bucky, he’d promise himself to always be there for him. That meant he was sometimes too paranoid, and it was something that bothered Bucky, from time to time, but: Steve was only doing it because he wanted the best for him.

“Buck, hey,” he said, calling for him. The super soldier raised his head, stopping the punching bag and breathing heavily. ‘So he has been here for a while’, Steve thought.

“Hey punk”

“You good?”

“Sure” Bucky shrugged, going to take the gloves out of his hand - he said it was pointless to put one on the metal one. 

Steve frowned, going over to him. He kept being a silent presence for a couple of minutes, noticing how the brunet was quickly growing irritated by him being _there_. Finally, the Captain sighed, tilting his head to look at his best friend’s face better.

“Buck, c’mon. You know you can trust me. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, Stevie,” he said, looking at him with a smile so forced, it hurt him to look at it “. I pro-“

“Don’t promise, because if so you’ll lose your word” Steve said. He sighed again, resting a hand on the other’s man shoulder, squeezing it gently “. _Please_ , Buck, I just want to help you. It kills me to see you like this. Tell me what’s wrong, please”

“If I tell you, I… I’ll feel too selfish” he whispered. Steve frowned, squeezing his shoulder a little tighter.

“Bucky, don’t. Come on, I promise you won’t be selfish”

The ex-assassin sighed and went to sit in one of the benches. Steve frowned and went to sit beside him, now really aware there was something wrong with his best friend.

“I… I miss Peter”

Steve felt his heart clenching. Bucky…? Well, of course. Of course, he’d miss Peter: he had been training him, caring about him, being closer to him than any of them for weeks. Steve knew his son was the reason Bucky had finally accepted he deserved another chance. And now, Peter had decided to pause the training, and Bucky didn’t know exactly why, just that the teenager needed time.

“Oh…”

“And I feel bad because Peter’s not my son: he’s _yours_. He’s yours, and I’m sure you’ll miss him even more than me”

Steve gulped, slowly nodding. Sure, he’d miss his son more than anything else, but now Peter was kind of back into his life- which was still amazing to think about-, and Steve was slowly becoming an active Dad, again. And, although he was always going to feel bad for missing the major part of Peter’s childhood and half of his teenage years, he had his son back with him. 

Bucky, however: he was still away from Peter. And Steve felt bad about that.

“That’s why you feel selfish? Because you’re missing your _nephew_?”

“Yeah! Yes, because… it feels wrong. I shouldn’t be the one missing him: you should”

“We both can miss the kid, Buck. Are the rest of our family selfish because they miss Pete, too?” Bucky sighed, looking at the ground and sighing. Steve rested a hand on his shoulder once again “. Bucky, you were spending a lot of time with Peter. You were training him, you were giving him advise: you were in his everyday life. And it’s normal to miss him, okay? You’re his Uncle, you have a right to feel whatever you want, even if I’m his Father. Okay?”

“I don’t know, Stevie, I guess…”

“Okay”

“I just… I know Peter needs time. And I’m the first person to understand how that feels, you know?” Steve nodded, and Bucky leaned into him to rest his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He was tired “. I want to give him time, but his silence is killing me. And, there’s something else”

“What is it?” Steve asked, bringing a hand to get some long brunet hair out of his best friend’s face.

“I kept from him something huge. And, after he felt _that_ , if he finds out the truth… what if he hates me?”

Steve felt like someone had stabbed him with a cold knife, right through his heart. He felt like the worst human being on planet earth. Of course, Bucky would have that fear, and Steve knew how bad it’d be for the Brooklyn guy. Peter was the first person -out of the Avengers, or someone who worked for them- whom he had gotten closer to, after erasing the brainwash. For what he’d heard from his best friend, his son had accepted Bucky without a doubt. He’d been the key to make Bucky believe he was a good person. If Peter hated him now… it’d break the super soldier. And Steve didn’t want that, not at all.

At the same time, though, he knew his son was a pure and good soul. He didn’t think Peter would hate Bucky: it wasn’t in his nature-not really. He’d have to talk with Peter, that was for sure. But, now: calm James. 

“Buck, no, he’s not going to hate you, alright?”

“How do you know?”

“I know because I know how Peter is, even if it is just by what you’ve told me” he lied “, and I know his soul is good and pure. Bucky: he won’t hate you, ok? And if he does, then I’ll talk to him, once everything is solved”

Bucky sniffed and then nodded, and Steve knew it: his gym time was done. Bucky needed him, and that had turned into his number one priority, in those moments.

“Okay, punk”

“Come on, jerk, let’s get out of here”

“Why?”

“We’re going for a walk. There are still so many places you haven’t been yet, so: we’ll be explorers for today”

“Ugh, I hate you”

“Yeah yeah, love you too”

 

Peter was having a good day-which, considering his luck and how many he was having, lately, was kind of a miracle-. He had had a good night of sleep, May was there in the morning to say goodbye to him, nursing a huge cup of coffee, and looking half dead to the world -Peter could relate to her with his whole being, but he couldn’t stay behind to nurse another equally cup of coffee… sadly, he had class-, and he had received a test back with a perfect score. And, funnily enough, his first thought was his parents. He wanted to tell them about his grade, he wanted to tell them about his classes, and that sounded so domestic, it- it gave him peace.

And it felt good.

“Peter! Peter, wait up!”

Peter stopped and turned around with a soft smile, waiting for his best friend to catch up to him. Ned was breathless by the time he’d reached Peter, but he quickly composed himself and bumped Peter’s closed fist, starting to walk beside him.

“Hey, Ned. What’s with the hurry?”

“You were walking incredibly fast, dude, and disappeared the moment the bell rang. Why did you leave that quickly? Did something happen? Do you have to sneak out to go and save New York? Do I have to say you got sick or something?”

“No, Ned” Peter laughed “. I didn’t even realize I left that quick”

“Oh, okay. By the way, how was the History test? I got seventy, dude”

“Nice”

“I mean, I guess. Mister Chapman is always super tough. A seventy is a good grade”

“Yeah! And you always struggled with history”

“It already happened, why do we have to learn about it?”

“Well, it is said we have to study history to understand our society. Is also a way to try to avoid the worst of a crisis of happening again”

“Dude… that was nerdy even for me” Peter rolled his eyes, punching his shoulder. Truth is, he always liked history. He always liked every subject in school- and PE was so much easier after the bite-“, but I don’t know why I’m surprised. You _love_ history”

“It’s cool, okay! I really love hearing past stories”

“Whatever, Pete. I bet you had a higher score than me” Peter blushed, trying to look away. Ned scoffed “Knew it. What was it?”

“A perfect score?” Peter said, shy. Ned smiled and pumped his fist again.

“Dope. Congrats, dude”

“Thanks, man”

“We should celebrate our good scores. I don’t know, you can come over and we can build some Legos. I’m sure my mom would take us to dinner, later, and maybe even ice cream”

“Sounds good, Ned, but I have something to do today”

“Seriously? Peter, you’re always busy!”

“I know, I’m sorry”

“I get you’re Spiderman, and you know I’m proud of you and what you’ve been doing, but you can’t spend your whole life behind that mask. You have to be a teenager, too, Peter”

“I know, dude”

“Then come to my house today” his best friend pleaded. Peter sighed, knowing he couldn’t. He hadn’t seen Steve and Tony in a few days, firstly because they agreed to have a day to themselves, to think about everything, and secondly because they’ve been called for a short mission. Peter had kind of missed them, so he was really looking forward to meeting them, that same evening.

“I can’t today, Ned. And it’s not because of Spiderman”

“Then why is it?”

“Dude… I wish I could tell you, but-“

“No, stop,” Ned said, and when Peter looked at him, he realized he looked way too serious for… well, Ned.

“Ned…”

“I know what this is about. Peter” he said, voice serious and out of his usually joking tone “, are you still looking for your parents?”

Peter sighed, looking around for a moment to check no one’s listening. Then he looked back at Ned and shrugged.

“What if I am? Ned, they’re my _parents_ , okay? And it was you who told me to start searching? Why are you telling me to stop?”

“Honestly? I never thought you’d be still at it, weeks after you started. You’re usually obsessed with it for a couple of weeks, tops, and then you drop the subject”

“Well, I’m sorry. That’s not happening right now”

“Then think about stopping, Peter. Because this is hurting you, and this is going to hurt everyone who is around you”

That being said, Ned turned around and quickly left Peter standing there. He knew he was having too many good days. Sighing, he went to sit on a bench, looking at everyone leaving the school. 

He knew he was hurting his friendship with Ned. And, honestly, he hated that idea. Ned was his best friend in the whole world, he was the one to be there for Peter through his worsts moments, and yet… he was getting mad at Peter for wanting to know more about his parents.

Peter understood Ned couldn’t totally get his motto. Ned had had a perfect life, with loving parents, a big family, being granted with everything he wanted… and, the super teenager didn’t hold that against the bigger guy. Of course not: he was happy Ned had had that good of a life. His best friend was a good soul, he didn’t deserve to have a bad life. Still, Ned’s good life meant he could not understand Peter, not really. 

And Peter knew that whole thing could hurt May, too. And he knew Ned worried about her, but: this was something Peter needed to keep living. Now he knew Tony and Steve hadn’t wanted to give him up, he knew they’d been waiting for him for _thirteen_ years. His parents were just as a victim as he was. The truth was: they had all suffered. Peter deserved his parents, yes, but his parents deserved Peter, too. And, God, Peter wished he could tell Ned, but… his best friend was not going to understand. And the young vigilante was not ready to tell him, not yet.

Sighing, he searched for his phone, unlocking it. He smiled weakly when he remembered Tony’s latest rant about changing the ‘damn piece of junk’ that was his phone. Peter was fine with the one he had, and he didn’t want the man to worry about getting a new one -having rich parents was something that hadn’t settled down with him just yet-. He scrolled down his contacts and then pressed the button call in one of his newest ones.

“Happy? It’s Peter, can you pick me up? I’m at school”

 

Tony was having a normal and peaceful afternoon- for once. 

He was working on some prototypes, on his workshop. Pepper had been bugging him about them, saying how he had promised to have them ready _three days ago, Tony, you promised me-_

Yeah, he didn’t want a mad Pepper threatening to rip his head off. Of course, he could’ve told her why- he could’ve told her Peter was back in his and his husband’s life and they’d been working on getting to know their fantastic, amazing boy again… what he liked, his quirks, how much he liked lame jokes (and, God, if that wasn’t something he’d got from Steve)-, but he didn’t want to. Not just yet, you know? Actually, he didn’t know _when_. He was letting life decide that one. Even when life was a bitch, sometimes.

Anyhow, he was having a good afternoon. Steve had gone all Dora the Explorer with Bucky, stating his best friend still had to rediscover New York. Tony suspected Bucky had been having a bad day- he still had them, sometimes, and Peter being away from him may have triggered him, Tony supposed-, so he didn’t give it too much thought. He’d ask Steve about Bucky later, and he’d talk with the ex-assassin the next day. Maybe he was his husband’s best friend, but Barnes was someone he held close to his heart, too. Especially because he’d brought Peter back to them.

He was in the middle of figuring the next step on his project- he seemed stuck- when he heard someone clearing his throat. 

“Tony?”

Tony turned around incredibly quickly. His son was standing there, a shy smile on his lips. He was wearing jeans and his high-school sweater, one size too big for him. Some of his curls had escaped his gel-combed hair and fell on his forehead adorably. Tony smiled widely, and left his tool on the bench, going to greet his son. He gave him a hug and smiled even wider when Peter hugged back.

“Hi, kiddo,” he said, once they broke the hug. He messed Peter’s hair, laughing at the kid’s scowl “. What are you doing here so soon? I thought you were coming by in an hour or so”

“Yeah, I just… am I intruding?”

“You? Never. I was just curious” His son smiled, stepping into the workshop. He’d been there only a couple of times but always showed wonder. He was curious about, well, everything, and Tony knew he wanted to work with him, in the future. He could be his son, yes, but Peter was also incredibly smart. However, his son seemed kinda off. He felt his phone buzz, and he checked to see a message from Happy.

‘Picked the kid from school. He seemed upset, maybe you can talk to him’

So that solved the question of how Peter had gotten in there. It was good to know the teenager trusted Happy, and it warmed Tony’s heart to know his son wanted him for comfort. He went behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Son, everything okay?”

Peter sighed, leaning on his father’s touch. Tony hugged him to his side, fingers going through the soft curls of the young vigilante.

“I had a fight with my best friend”

“Oh. Well, that sucks. I hate fighting with Rhodey. Why was it?”

“He just… he wants to spend time with me. But I’m always busy, and he doesn’t get it. I’m either with Spiderman business, or trying to get to know you guys, but I haven’t told him about you yet, and I… I just have to tell him I’m busy, and he doesn’t understand”

“I’m sorry to hear about that, Peter”

“Thanks. I guess I’ll have to talk to him, but er… can we talk about something else? I want to get my mind out of it”

“Sure, kiddo”

“Thanks. What were you doing?” He asked, curious. Tony guided him towards his table, a proud smile gracing his lips.

“A prototype for SI. Pepper has been bugging me to finish it, but I’m kind of stuck” he observed his son’s face for a few moments, noticing how Peter’s eyes shined and looked at everything with curiosity “. You like science, don’t you?”

“Yeah, love it”

“Do you think you can help your old man with this one?”

Peter snapped his gaze back at him, surprised.

“ _What_? Tony, are you sure?”

“Of course. I could use some external opinion. Do you want to?”

“Oh my God, of course, yes”

“Okay,” Tony smiled “. Then, let me explain you the main idea I have for this project”

Peter smiled and nodded. He listened to Tony as he explained the prototype with deep detail, trying to see if he was forgetting something. The teenager was silent for the most part- sometimes asking technical questions, but not so much. After Tony’s rant, however, he opened his own mouth and left Tony thinking: _holy fuck, this kid is truly my son_.

With Peter’s company, Tony was pretty much done in an hour. Peter’s brilliant mind helped him and, even when Tony could tell his son still had a lot to learn, Peter was a world full of possibilities, of promise. He had so much potential…

After finishing the prototype, though, they didn’t stop. They fell into easy conversation about their day-Peter told him about his good grade, and Tony embraced him like the proudest father of all-, and Tony told him about Thor almost crying because there weren’t enough pop tarts to make a pop-tart castle. Seeing his son laugh until he was almost crying was, unarguably, Tony’s best part of the day. Then, of course, something had to happen.

“Hey, Tony, I was wondering if you could help me with- _Peter? What?_ ”

Tony smiled, nervous, and exchanged glances with Peter. The kid looked like he was going to pass out any second, so the engineer looked back at one of his best friends.

“Well, hello there my dear science bro. Surprise…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for today! This chapter was long, so I hope it compensates not having one on Wednesday!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE leave a comment and kudos, if you can, and I'll read you all soon! Bye, love you all!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has received quite the surprise... will the rest of the family find out about it?
> 
> Will Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this is officially the latest I've ever posted while being on the schedule.
> 
> Hi! Sorry for the delay... as I said in the previous chapter, I'm on a week off. And, that means my friends dragged me today to a club. It was fun, tho, so I forgive them
> 
> Anyway, I didn't wanna go to sleep without posting this chapter!
> 
> Hope you all love it!

Bruce had had a good day. He had been in a calm mood the whole day, having his morning tea and his yoga exercises, and having lunch with Natasha, Thor, and Loki (which, surprisingly, was not stressful for him, anymore). After lunch, he’d decided to work on some stuff, and retrieved himself to his personal lab. He knew Tony was busy with a prototype for SI, anyways, so science bros time would have to wait for a bit. 

However, he soon found a problem with his work. He tried to solve it by himself for quite the time, and he even tried to move on and focus on something else, but his mind was bringing him back to that single problem. And, even when he didn’t want to bother Tony - didn’t want Pepper to get mad at him for distracting the engineer from his real work-, Bruce only needed some quick advice from his best bro. That couldn’t hurt, right?

_Except_ , Tony was _not_ working on a SI prototype when he got there. Instead, he was working on something else, smile bigger than Bruce had seen in a really, really long time, and Peter _right next to him_. The scientific opened his mouth, surprised, and stared at them both, the words he had tried to say after his ‘ _What_ ’ quickly dying on his mouth. Tony was telling him something, he was sure, but he was focusing his gaze on Peter.

The kid looked nervous, for sure. He had this look on his big eyes, and he was bitting his bottom lip. His hands were clasped together in a tight hold, knuckles white, and he kept stealing glances at Tony, who was looking directly at him with a calming smile. He was probably fearing a Code Green, something Bruce could totally understand. However… he could only think about Peter. Because Peter _was there._

“Tony? What’s going on, what’s Peter doing here?” He asked. Suddenly, a horrifying possibility crossed his mind, and he got closer to the teenager, leaving his things on the table and resting his hand on the kid’s forehead “. Are you feeling sick? The fire was weeks ago, but maybe…”

“He’s fine, Bruce” Tony tried to tell him, wanting him to calm down. Bruce put his hand down and turned around to look at the genius, eyes asking thousands of questions. He voiced one, though.

“Tony, _what is going on_?”

 

Tony knew it wouldn’t last. He knew his family didn’t even realize there was a word that meant something along the lines of ‘privacy’. And a lot of the times he didn’t really mind, really. He’d grown up in a lonely house, with only the Jarvis as his company. Then he’d lost them, and not too long after that, he’d lost his parents, too. Then his only company was the bots, or Rhodey, sometimes. He decided to not count his numerous love affairs. They didn’t matter to him, anyway.

And, sure, he’d had Pepper, but she had not lived with him. She kept his company a lot of lonely nights, either working or just being a comforting presence, and Tony was grateful for that. And Rhodey basically lived with him every time he had a break from the military, but it wasn’t… it was not stable. So, Tony lived with his bots, and that was it.

Living with the team was completely different. There was someone around almost always, and a lot of them hated being alone- Tony knew each one of them had their own demons, he knew they hated being alone for things they weren’t ready to confess just yet, but he didn’t comment on that. The team -soon, the family-, barely knew about boundaries or privacy. Even when Steve and he had started dating, and getting really serious about it, there was still a sense of an open home for everybody. Of course, that meant Clint got traumatized, a few years back, but that was the archer’s own fault. 

The point was: Tony knew his family didn’t totally know about privacy. And he knew it’d been a miracle to keep his and Steve’s closeness with Peter this long. Still, they had tried to keep it on the low not only for them but for their kid, too. Peter needed some time to adapt, to know them a little bit better.

Now, however, Tony knew they’d to come clean. 

He looked at Bruce, his sweet and good science brother, and back at his son. Peter looked nervous, but Tony knew him enough to know there was something more. Steve and Tony had told Peter about his life back in the Tower, how the Avengers had been his Aunt and Uncles. The genius was sure his son was curious about the relationships he had had with each one of them, and he knew he admired Bruce, as a scientist. So, to know he was his nephew… it’d been kind of mind-blowing. And now, standing right in front of him, Tony could see Peter wanted to talk to Bruce. That’s why he decided it was time to confess the truth. Maybe it’d help them, maybe it was key to keep getting closer to Peter, to become a family again. Tony didn’t know if he was screwing it up, but he was willing to try it out. Besides, if Peter didn’t want Bruce to know, or anyone else for that matter, then he would tell Tony.

“Bruce, I think it’s time I tell you something, alright?” He told his friend, resting his arms on the smaller man’s shoulder. Bruce nodded, starting to sit down, when…

“Wait,” Peter said, his words almost a whisper. Tony looked at his son and smiled what he hoped looked like a real encouraging smile and not a creepy grimace. Peter smiled back, so that was a good sign “, I think I want to… can we tell everyone else, too?”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, trying to be gentle. Peter gulped, but nodded.

“Yeah, I am. It’s time. Can you get them to gather in the Penthouse living room?”

“Of course, Peter” Tony smiled. Bruce, still sitting and still with the genius’ hands on his shoulders, stared at them, in a lost for words.

_What. Was. Going. On._

 

Not even twenty minutes later, the entire Avenger family was gathered in the Penthouse’ living room. Tony noted Steve and Bucky were missing, but he knew his husband would understand they had to do this now, and maybe it was better if Peter talked to Bucky alone. The teenager and the Super Soldier had some history, and he knew his kid had a lot of questions to make to his Uncle.

His family was sitting on the couches, all of their eyes fixed on Peter and him, them being standing right in front of the confused group. Tony could feel Natasha’s glare, and Thor’s confused puppy eyes (and, no, not in a million years he was confessing about thinking about Thor’s eyes as ‘puppy eyes’. Nope. Not a chance).

“So,” Bruce said, quite done with the situation “, is someone going to tell me what’s going on? I’ve been waiting for more than twenty minutes”

Tony exchanged glances with Peter, asking silently if he wanted him to talk. Peter smiled sweetly at him, and shook his head. He had to explain himself: it was only fair.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, Mister Banner,” he said, smiling softly at him. Immediately, Bruce's eyes softened, and Tony fought against the desire of snorting. Leave it to his son to have every living thing wrapped around his finger (not like he wasn’t totally controlled by his son huge and incredibly brown eyes-anyways) “. I know this must be confusing, but I wanted to explain this to everyone… I thought it’d be easier”

“You were right,” Natasha said “. Now, _what_ is exactly happening?”

Peter sighed, exchanging another look with Tony before opening his mouth.

“I’m sure you all found out about me running away from Steve when the fire happened and I was brought here, weeks ago” all of the Avengers nodded, albeit a little bit embarrassed for being caught as nosy “. And I’m sure Bucky told you why”

“Kiddo-“ Sam tried to say, incredibly wanting to defend Bucky.

“It’s okay, Mister Wilson. I’m not mad at him because of that, don’t worry. Anyways, I’m sure you guys know why I ran away” again, everyone nodded “. Okay. As you may understand, it was something huge for me, you know? I never... I never had something that brought me closer to my parents, and then that happened and... it was, well, unexpected. But a good unexpected. Anyways, I... after I ran home, I tried to think about what that could mean. And, after talking to a friend and much thinking, I decided it was time to look for my biological parents. Not like I didn’t want to, before, but my Aunt... she didn’t like the idea as much as I did. I’m trying to understand her, you know?”

“Pete” Tony murmured, terribly amused. His son blushed and nodded, wanting to keep going on his explanation. 

“Anyways, I... I remembered I had the papers, from my adoption. Long story short, when I found them and encouraged myself to read them... I found this note, you know? Like a goodbye letter. Meanwhile, Bucky decided to give me Karen, my A.I. She’s pretty awesome. Anyways, with her help, I, er... try searching for my Dads”

“And?” Thor asked, shockingly gently. Then again, it was Peter. The God of Thunder seemed to be the biggest softy on Earth around him. Not like anyone could blame the Big Guy, of course. Peter smiled timidly towards him, looking then at his Dad. 

“I know he’s my Dad. I know Steve is my Pops. I know they’re my biological parents and I” he said, taking his eyes off of Tony -who looked emotional, although he’d deny it- and looking at his... family, who were looking at him with amazement in their eyes “know you guys are my family as well.So, yeah... I kinda snuck up here, one day, to talk to them. Er, Tony, do you want to talk now, or...?”

“Sure, son. Peter here explained the same thing to us, and after we explained to him everything that had happened, well, we decided to try to be a family again. It’s been a couple of weeks since then, and it’s been good. We’re slowly getting used to this, right?” He asked Peter. He nodded, smiling. 

“But why didn’t you tell us before?” Clint asked, playing with his hands in a way to stop himself from going and hugging his nephew. He was over the moon with the news, but he also understood Peter knowing who they were didn’t mean they were a compact family again. Truth was, Peter didn’t know them, and he’d be weirded out if Clint just hugged him, out of the blue. 

“Clint, buddy, you know I love you like a brother, but this was serious. And we wanted to be with Peter alone, for a while. Be his Dads, try to make a normal and healthy relationship, before we introduced him to this crazy family”

“But I know you guys missed me… okay, that sounds weird” Peter whispered, quickly shaking his head “. Anyway, I know you miss me, and I’m sorry if you’re offended. Truly, I am. If you guys want we can try the whole… family thing”

“Are you sure, little one?” Thor asked. Peter nodded, sure of himself. Loki, who was sitting beside his brother, smiled at the scene. He had kept silent because he hadn’t known Peter, back then, but it was obvious Peter was a good kid, just like Thor had told him ( _over and over)_.

“Yes, don’t worry”

Just at that moment, they heard the elevator’s doors being opened. Everybody looked towards there and saw how Steve and Bucky stepped into the common floor. At the sight before them, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Steve looked at his husband and son. Tony looked a little bit nervous, but he was enough to calm to calm Steve’s own nerves. The engineer smiled sweetly at him, and nodded almost imperceptibly towards him, telling him everything was ok. Steve sighed, relieved, and then looked at Peter. The kid looked nervous, but Steve quickly realized it was because of them. No, not them… Bucky. 

Shit. He’d forgotten. 

Patting his best friend’s back -his best friend, who looked like he’d seen a ghost, eyes wide and pale face-, he went to stand next to his son and husband. He thought he had to talk first, to break the pregnant silence that had conquered the room. 

“What’s going on?”

“Peter decided to came here a little bit earlier today, and Bruce found us working on a project, so… we told them”

“Oh. So you know?” He asked, looking at the Avengers sitting by the sofa. All of them nodded, still surprised by the news.

“What do they know?” Bucky asked them, voice trembling and eyes still on his nephew.

“Buck, Peter… Peter knows who we are” Steve said. Bucky looked briefly at him, shocked, but quickly looked back at the teenager. Tony piped in then, explaining the whole thing again. For when he was finished, Bucky -and the rest- looked less surprised. Still some, just not as much.

“I think,” Thor said, once Tony had finished talking “, a celebration is in order. We have to celebrate our dear Peter has found his way back home!”

Clint and Sam quickly jumped into that idea. However, Peter was looking at Bucky, almost shy. 

“Can I speak to Bucky? Please” He asked his parents. Steve smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Of course, honey. Bucky, is it okay with you?”

Bucky nodded, incredibly nervous. He knew it had to happen, and the funny thing was: he wanted to speak to his nephew, so bad. So, so freaking bad. But he was scared.

What if he hated Bucky, now? It’d break Bucky. And the kid looked at him just like those first days, when both of them were strangers to the other. Bucky hated that, hated that the easiness of their dynamic was not there, anymore. He hoped with all of his being that could be changed.

“Of course, yes”

“Hey, why don’t we try to fix something to eat?” Bruce suggested. The rest of the family agreed incredibly quickly and left for the kitchen. Tony and Steve squeezed their kid’s shoulder one last time and disappeared. Bucky looked back at Peter then, nervous. 

It was ridiculous. He was more than a hundred years old, and he was nervous because a fifteen-year-old kid wanted to talk to him. Then again, that kid was his nephew. And Bucky’d lied to him. 

“Hey” he finally whispered, showing a tiny smile. Peter smiled back, nodding.

“Hi”

“Listen, Peter, I… I don’t know _where_ to start-“

“Then I will” the kid cut him off. Bucky shut his mouth, and let him. He owed him, after all “. I know you knew. I know it was you who looked me up. I know Tony and Steve had decided to not know anything about me, and then you decided that _you_ needed to know something, and searched for me with Miss Black Widow…”

“Yeah” Bucky admitted “. Are you mad about that?”

Peter shrugged, eyes dancing around the room. Bucky wondered what was going through his mind in those moments.

“At first, I was. Not because you searched for me, but because I didn’t know… because you hadn’t told me about it. And then, I realized I couldn’t be possibly mad at you, you know? Not really, it… it wouldn’t be fair. It’s thanks to you I’m here today, you know? It’s thanks to your search I know who my parents are, now”

“So, you’re not mad about my search”

“Not really. But, you still lied to me”

“I didn’t lie, Peter. I kept the truth from you, but I didn’t lie”

“Good point” Peter whispered “. Listen, Steve told me why you did it, okay? And I get you wanted to respect their privacy and stuff, so I’m… I’m not mad about that, either?”

“Then why won’t you talk to me? I… I missed you”

“I had…doubts?”

“Doubts? About what? Come on, little James, you know you can tell me”

“It’s just… I thought you wanted to train me because I was good enough, you know? Because Spiderman was worth it. And I thought you liked me for being Peter, not for being the son of your best friend. I thought you were my mentor, and it hurt when I realized everything was fake”

“Stop it. _Now”_ Bucky murmured “. You listen to me now, alright?”

“Yes,” Peter murmured.

“Your parents didn’t tell me to go after you, Peter”

“I know that. But you went because I’m Steve’s son…

“Partly, yeah” Bucky admitted “. I wanted to see Stevie’s little punk, I wanted to make sure you were alright. And, yeah, there’s a little part of me who asked to train you because I worried about you. You’re my nephew, Peter, okay?”

“But-“

“ _But_ , that’s not why I decided to train you, Peter. Kid, I was so _impressed_ by you. You have so much potential, Pete, and I don’t want you thinking I trained you because of your parents. I decided to train you because I knew how reckless you were and because I knew you had too much raw power. You could fight whoever you wanted, but without training, as powerful as you can be: you’d be helpless. I trained you because you were my nephew, but that was only a micro part of it all. And… you, Peter, saved me”

“I… what?”

“You saved me, James. You showed me there was still good souls out there. Don’t get me wrong: everyone here is a good soul, even Loki. But _you_ … you showed me I could be a good person-“

“That’s because you _are_ a good person, Bucky”

Bucky smiled, eyes damp and watery smile and all. He nudged Peter’s shoulder, and the teenager smiled back. 

“You showed me how good I could be” he finally said, voice weaker than he’d care to admit “, and you did is as _Peter_ , okay? You’re more than somebody’s son, and I love you for who you are. Yeah, sure, we’re family. But that’s just only a bonus, alright?”

Peter nodded, smiling wide. He was happy to know Bucky thought like that. The super soldier was really important to Peter, and he loved to know Bucky cared about him for who he was, that he didn’t spend time with him just because of who his parents were.

“Okay”

“So are you mad at me?”

“No. And I’m sorry, for taking this long to talk to you. I missed you so much, Buck”

“Oh, little punk” Bucky smiled, hugging Peter tight to his body. Peter smiled and hugged back, happy to be okay with his Uncle (holy moly Bucky was his Uncle… what a wonderful life) “. Just promise me something, Pete”

“Sure,” The teenager said, breaking the hug. Bucky placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at him, serious.

“Are you going to think of us as your family?”

“Yeah”

“And I guess you’ll start calling us… you know, Uncle and stuff. You’ll consider me your Uncle at some point, right?”

“Yeah. I do already, a little bit” Peter confessed. Bucky smiled, and his nephew pretended not to see his flesh hand brushing some tears.

“Great. Then, Peter, _please_ ”

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever, _ever_ , make Sam your favorite Uncle”

Peter laughed, punching Bucky’s arm and jokingly protesting when he messed up his hair.

“You’re an idiot, Buck. And don’t worry: you’ll always be my favorite”

Bucky smiled warmly at his nephew and dropped an arm around his shoulder. Together, with huge and goofy smiles on their faces, went with the rest of the family. Steve and Tony smiled when they saw them, and exchanged glances.

“Hey,” Clint said, also smiling. He knew Bucky had been worried, and it was nice to see him smiling again, even if he was _not_ going to admit that “. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah” Peter smiled.

“Then let’s eat!” Thor exclaimed. Everyone seemed to agree, and Steve couldn’t help but think Peter seemed more comfortable with all of them there. He exchanged glances with his husband again, both silently agreeing it was something that needed to be talked about. 

They understood Peter was still getting used to them as his parents, to them being caring, and just… Dads. They both understood it was a lot to take in, especially since Peter had grown up without parents (as much as Ben and May had been Peter’s parental figures, Peter always considered them his Uncle and Aunt, and they had a different dynamic). 

Now, Peter seemed more carefree, more open. Steve didn’t know if it was because he had finally talked to Bucky, or even if it was because the super soldier was in the same room as him. After all, Bucky’d been the one to introduce Peter to this new world, and that meant Peter thought of his Uncle as his mentor, his sort of guide. He trusted Bucky, he relied on him. And, even when the blond wished his son trusted him just as much (same went for Tony), he was happy his best friend was there for Peter. His kid would be safe with Bucky there, he was sure of that.

“You know, you kinda have the same eyes as Tony,” Wanda said, smiling gently to Peter. Peter returned the smile, already being a fan of her, previously on. He knew she was problematic, but: who wasn’t? Plus, she seemed awesome, and she was the closest to his age, in the family. 

“I agree,” Natasha said “, not exactly the same, but quite alike”

The rest of the table nodded, agreeing with her. Peter blushed and pushed Bucky’s hand away when he messed his hair.

“So, tell me, Peter,” Rhodey said then “ because I’m a curious person. What have your Dads told you? Something along the lines of: Rhodey is the best Uncle out of all of them?”

“That’s unfair!” Bruce, of all people, yelled -it was a playful scream, thanks to everything- “ _I’m_ clearly the best Uncle!”

“Dudes, stay out of this” Clint yelled above the other two voices “I’m the clear winner”

Peter tried to not get into the argument but smiled when Bucky winked at him, discreetly. Truth to be told, he only -truly- knew the ex-Winter Soldier, so it wasn’t like he could say he preferred Bruce over Bucky (but holy smokes, _Bruce Banner_ was his _Uncle_ ). 

“They’re idiots, don’t mind them,” Natasha said “. I guess these past weeks have been full of information about your past”

“Yeah” Peter admitted “. Although, not too much. I didn’t want to freak out, or something like that”

“We’re slowly telling him everything,” Tony said, then, smiling gently to his son. Steve spoke then.

“Although, honey, if you have any question you’d like to ask right now, feel free to do so”

“Hmm” Peter hummed, his finger tapping his chin almost unconsciously. The way he frowned, deep in thought, immediately reminded everyone of Steve’s own frown. 

“I guess I never actually asked you about my name. It’d be nice to know why you called me Peter James”.

“Well,” Tony said “, funnily enough, James was almost your first name, but we decided we wanted to name you differently because we didn’t want you to be named after someone, you know? That would’ve meant you having to ‘live up’ to the legend, or some shit like that”

“Language, babe” Steve reprimanded him. Peter was tempted to tell him he was a vigilante in Queens, and went to a public high school (so, ‘shit’ didn’t even make the top 50… top 100, even, of bad words he usually heard each _week_ ) “. Anyway, Peter was the first name that truly stuck with us. It was like: yes, that’s Peter, our son. It felt right”

“To make sure, we briefly considered naming you Alexander”

“And Thomas” Steve piped in “. Actually, Thomas sounded really good, but Peter fitted you more”

“I like Peter” the kid admitted “. And James?”

“Well, we decided to remember some important -like, really important- people to us with your second name”

“Wait, that means…” Peter whispered, looking at Rhodey and Bucky. They smiled at him, and the super soldier hugged his side, kissing his head.

“Yup, little punk. You’re named after us both”

“Oh my _God_ , this is such an honor, thank you _so_ much”

“You don’t have to thank us, Peter” Tony laughed “, we just were lucky enough our best friends have the same name”

Peter nodded, happy. Soon enough, Thor had raised his cup for one toast -the first of many, that night. Seriously, Peter lost count-. When it was dangerously late, Happy drove the kid to May’s, but, all in all, it was the best night they had in years, in the Avengers Tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww look at how cute they are!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Finally, the family knows what's happening! Now Peter has to tell May AND Ned, and we'll be fine.
> 
> Meanwhile, PLEASE leave a comment and kudo if you can. See you soon!
> 
> Bye, love u all!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey there

So, I know some of you might wanna kill me, and it's ok. I said I was going to try to not delay the chapter and I did. However, I want to say it's not what I wanted.

As I said, I was having a week off, and so I wanted to write a few chapters in those free days. But, as much as I wanted to, this week I had due numerous projects, and two tests. As I'm sure you can all understand, I have to prioritize my studies before anything else. And so, I decided that I'm taking a week off, but from here. 

The last test is next Monday, and after I do it I don't think I'll be writing. So, as sorry as I am, that means this week I won't be posting any chapters - as I said, I haven't had the chance to write. I hope you can all understand.

And, please, don't get it wrong: this story will continue, but it'll be next week. Thank you all so much, love u all!

See you soon!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the family knows the secret things are changing
> 
> And maybe, just maybe, for the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!
> 
> Oh my God, I'm so happy to be posting again! I still have to write a lot to catch up, but I could prepare this chapter for you all!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to comment to tell me if you did!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Peter thought it was necessary. It was, really, for them to move on with their lives. It’d been his idea, and his parents had been happy with it. Then, why was it so hard?

After all, it was just a room. Sure, his _baby_ room, but it was just that, a bedroom. 

Still, he thought, maybe it was hard because that room meant a lot. In a perfect world, he’d have it redecorated long before his teenage years. In a perfect world, that baby room would have turned into a toddler room, then into a kids room, pre-teenager, and, finally, teenager. But, the world was not perfect.

Saying goodbye to that room meant quite a lot of things, and, if he was honest, it was good they were getting rid of it. It _was_ a new start, indeed, something Peter knew he needed, something he knew his Dads needed. Still… that room represented his life at the Tower, the one he didn’t remember having (but had definitely had), the life he was -originally- supposed to have. A small part of him, maybe a stupid one, thought with the room his place at the Tower would disappear, too.

Except, that couldn’t be farther from the truth, and his Dads were trying to remind him of that every single day. Peter knew he had a place there, in that family, especially since the rest of it had found out about everything. All of the Avengers had been super nice and welcoming to him, as overwhelming as everything could be, sometimes (having _Hawkeye_ and freaking _Thor_ fight for your attention was something he never thought would happen to him). And, admittedly, he liked the way things were. He knew that fear was irrational. But, it was still there.

Sighing, he put one of his -many- stuffed animals in one of the boxes his parents had prepared. They were storing practically everything, with only a few things going to the trash. Peter guessed it was a good idea, to have those memories close to them. Not only for Steve and Tony, but for him, too. He wanted to connect with that child, with the one with superhero parents and constant attacks, and maybe the stuffed toys were going to help him. And if that wasn’t a weird thing to say…

“Everything okay, Peter?”

The young genius smiled at his Father, nodding. He was slowly starting to know his Dads, so he knew Steve was the one to worry about everything and then pretend he was fine (Tony also pretended he was fine even when he wasn’t. Then again, Peter did that too, so he guessed it was something running in the family), and he knew he’d been extra-worried with all the emptying the baby room -worried about Peter, that is-. Both he and Tony had taken an off day to do it, and Peter was grateful for that.

“Everything’s okay, Steve. Don’t worry, I was just… thinking”

“About?”Steve asked gently. He was trying for Peter to trust them more, and Natasha had told him he needed to do it without pressuring his son. He had to be gentle and careful with it -as much as a good kid Peter was, he was still a teenager.

“About… well, it’s stupid, really”

“Peter, we already told you. Nothing it’s stupid if it worries you, alright?”

“Ok, I guess…”

“Then what is it?”

“I just… I’m scared”

“Scared?” Steve asked, worried. He left the blankets he was folding to go and stand next to his son, a steady hand on his much smaller shoulder “. Why is that, honey?”

“I just… when I was in this room, I was just… your son, you know? But now, thirteen years have gone by, and I’m not the same person. I found out about you a few weeks ago, Steve, and I… I’m afraid once this is gone you’ll realise I’m a different person than the kid you learned to love all those years ago”

“Stop,” Steve asked his son. He turned him around, so Peter was facing him, and his other hand went to rest to Peter’s other shoulder. He looked at his son with serious but still loving eyes “. I didn’t learn to love you, Peter: I just did. I did it because I’m your father, honey. And I was your Father then, and I am your Father now”

“I know, but…”

“Things are complicated, I know. Believe me, honey, I know. But I am still your Papa, _and_ ” he added when he saw how his son wanted to say something “ I don’t mind you’re not calling me that yet. I know it’s difficult for you, I don’t mind if you take a little time to transgress from Steve to Papa, or Pops, or whatever you want, alright?” Peter nodded, shy and Steve smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly “. I loved you as a baby, and I loved this room. But, as you said, that was thirteen years ago, alright? That was another time. You were a different person than you are today, but guess what: so am I. So is your Dad. And you still accept us, right?”

“Of course I do”

“Then so do we. We are family, Peter. We love each other unconditionally and we are there for each other, come what may. And this new room is going to be good for us. It’s going to give you a stable place in this Tower. Of course, I already told you I don’t want to tell you what you should do with it. If you want to keep living with May, I’ll understand. Your Dad and the rest of the family will understand. But don’t think that’s because we don’t want you here, or because you don’t have a place in this Tower, because you do. You do have a place, and we’d love for you to live here. But it’s not our decision to make, Peter. You understand that, right?”

Peter nodded, feeling more calm, and less scared. One of the things he’d loved to discover about his Dads was their ability to calm him down, to erase almost all of his fears with their words, or hugs. It was something truly amazing to have. 

“Okay, Steve. Thanks”

“Not a problem, sweetheart. Trust me, I’m loving this, you know? Getting to be a Father again, giving you advice and stuff”

Peter laughed and let his Papa ruff his hair. His laugh was interrupted by his other Dad barging into the room.

“Okay Love, Bambi, get ready. I discovered the best way to get this done as fast as possible”

“How many coffees have you drank?” Peter asked, amused.

“Ten”

“Damn”

“Not even his worst” Steve whispered, his son quietly giggling at his words. Tony clapped his hands and then looked at them adoringly.

“We’re going to get this done today. _And_ after that, we’ll make the most amazing room a teenager could dream of, alright? Pete, you have a color yet?”

“I’m still deciding… it’s down to two”

“Awesome. Once you know, tell us. Or ask us for our opinion, both options are valid for me. But, now, let’s get this done. There’ll be pizza and a movie after”

“Cool. Which movie?”

“Alien”

Peter smiled, eyes lighting up. Another thing he loved: His parents -especially his Dad- were as dorks and nerds as him. It was really cool to know superheroes were closer to him than to his bullies, in that sense.

“Awesome! It’s an old movie, but I _love_ it”

Tony tilted his head, and Steve quietly snorted behind his hand. Oh, he was loving their son reminding his husband he was not getting any younger.

“Excuse me? _Old_?”

Peter laughed, finally causing his Papa to laugh with him, and soon Tony followed them. Yeah, the teenager thought… he could get used to that life. 

 

Tony had a plan. Sure, it wasn’t too elaborated, and he hadn't even told Steve, but, he knew his husband would agree with him.

Ever since their family had found out about Peter - a couple of days before-, Steve and him had been talking about how comfortable Peter had seem, with more people around him and his fathers. They were not offended by it, but they understood Peter was, maybe, still a little nervous around them. That was quickly changing, and they were growing closer and closer. Still, Peter always refused to eat dinner there. The first dinner they had with him was with the rest of the family and, as good as that had been, Tony knew he had to do something to make Peter feel comfortable around them - and just them.

So, when Peter and Steve were packing the lasts things of Peter’s baby room, putting it away in one of the empty Tower’s floors -reserved for storage-, Tony began cooking a meal. It wasn’t that complicated, some Italian recipe he’d been making ever since he was a teenager. It was one of the things his mother had taught him, and he loved to do it. Plus, it was easy, and fast. He needed to convince Peter to stay.

So, when his kid entered the kitchen, jacket already in hand, Tony was happy to see his eyes widening. He could almost see the drool at the sight of food.

“Er… hey. Am I intruding, Tony?”

“Peter, you’re _never_ intruding. Your Papa and I have told you already”

“I know, sorry. I just, I didn’t knock and…”

“You’re home, Peter, and this is the kitchen. No reason to knock”

Peter nodded, still a little bit wary, and left the jacket on one chair, getting closer to Tony. The engineer fought against a proud smile.

“What are you making?” The young genius asked, curious.

“An old Italian recipe your Grandma taught me when I was a child- hey, maybe I could teach you how to make it, some day, right?”

Peter nodded, smiling.

“That’d be great. I don’t know why, I never pictured you as the cooking type…”

“Well, I’m not the best cooker ever. But Steve burns almost everything he touches, so… I try”

“I’m sure it tastes amazing, don’t worry”

“Why don’t you stay?”

“Oh, I…”

“Come on, kiddo, I know your Aunt has a late shift today…”

Peter bit his bottom lip, thinking about it. To be honest, he hadn’t stayed before because he feared he’d get used to that, to eat dinner with them after spending the evening there. It was not a bad thing, not at all: he loved how domestic it all felt. _But_ , if he ate every night there, May was going to get suspicious. And, yes, Peter knew he had to tell his Aunt. He wanted to, honestly. Just… not yet. He was not ready yet. Maybe with his new room done…

Tony was still looking at him, question still unanswered. Peter blushed a light pink before clearing his throat, nodding and looking at what his Dad was cooking, again.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll stay. Can Happy drop me off after dinner, or…?”

“Of course, Pete. Now, come on, let me set the table”

Peter nodded again, and started helping his Dad. Steve came into the room and smiled widely at them, rushing to help with the few things that were left. The blond was ecstatic to see his little boy there, getting ready to have dinner with them. He kissed Tony’s forehead in gratitude, knowing his husband was the reason why Peter’d stayed.

Only a few minutes later, all of them were sitting on the table. Seeing how nervous Peter was, Steve decided to do something.

“Peter, your Aunt is Italian, right?”

“Er… yes, she is. Well, partly. Her heritage is from there, I think”

“So, you’re used to have Italian food?”

Peter shrugged, sipping some of his water. How to say his Aunt tried his best, but still could give him some serious stomach troubles? She hadn’t mean any, of course, just… cooking and May didn’t really match.

“I mean, she tries. She’s not… very skilled at the kitchen, let’s say”

“Oh, then she’s like Steve!” Tony exclaimed, laughing “. He’s always been a disaster in the kitchen”

“That’s a lie!” Steve exclaimed, albeit laughing “. I’m an excellent cooker”

“Tell that to all the dishes you destroyed, honey”

Steve rolled his eyes lovingly at him, and Peter snickered quietly at them. Those were his favourite moments, when he could see the true Steve and Tony, hidden from cameras and super villains.

“Do you like cooking, Tony?”

“I do. As I told you before, I’m not the best cooker, but I try. Do you like it?”

“Eh, it’s fine, I guess. I don’t cook that much, it’s not a hobby I’m interested in”

“Then what hobbies are you interested in?” Steve asked, curiously. It was funny, but they had barely talked about those simple things.

“Well… science, of course. I don’t know if Spiderman counts as a hobby, ‘cause it’s more serious than that. I also love photography, and my best friend says I’m a history nerd. I also like to draw, but I don’t know if I’m good at it”

“You like to draw?” Steve asked, smiling. He’d known about Peter’s love for science, but the teenager had not told him about the art thing.

“Yeah. It’s fun, and relaxing, and I really enjoy it. I never had classes, and in Midtown I’m taking all science classes, so…”

“Maybe I could teach you” Steve suggested even before he thought about it- but what was to think about? The possibility of teaching Peter was _awesome_ “. I mean, I’ve never done a class or anything- I was a student myself, before I became Captain, and I only managed to finish my studies on this century because your Dad insisted, but…”

“I’d love to” Peter smiled. He knew it was a good idea. After all, he was spending more time on the lab with Tony, and it felt good to spend the same amount with Steve in one of his other passions. Sure, it wasn’t as strong as the science one, but it was something Peter really, really liked. 

“Great”

After that, they’d all enjoyed a really nice dinner. Tony and Steve took turns in narrating some stories of their past - Steve tried to tell his son how the forties had been, and Tony told him about the time he’d met Rhodey, and how he was a better James tan Bucky (even though he loved the brunet). Immediately after, Steve had protested and both of them had started a playful banter, enjoying teasing each other. Once again, Peter loved to see them like that. 

 

After a few days, Peter started to notice little things. It wasn’t that much - it could be the way he played with his hands when he was nervous, just like Tony, or how he frowned when he was deep in thought, just like Steve. It could be the way he smiled - _Tony’s_ \- or the way he portrayed himself, a certain firm posture, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders- he knew both Steve and Tony could fill that description, but it was the blond who actually moved according to it.

Those were only a few of the things Peter had started noticing. Every time he looked at the mirror, he’d be unconsciously looking for traits of his parents in his face, in his expression, in his whole being. And, truth to be told, he found some every single time. Natasha, who had spent a couple of afternoons with him, had told him he talked like Tony and blushed like Steve. Bruce, next to her, had told him he had the same rational mind as his Papa, but the same curiosity as his Dad.

And, _God_ , his Dads… Peter knew they were amazing, but he hadn’t even realised how amazing his Dads actually were. He guessed it was because he’d known them as superheroes, rather than normal human beings (rather than his _Dads_ ), which was what they were. Sure, Steve was a super human, and Tony had built a suit, and both of them were badasses, fighting against the villains and protecting the Earth. But they were persons, too, and Peter could understand that- he had powers, too, he fought, too, but he wanted to be treated like a normal human being (thus, among other reasons, the mask was added to his suit).

Anyway, the point was: his Dads were amazing. And they were super supportive of him, too. Peter knew -he just _knew_ \- it should’ve been hard for Steve and Tony, to find him again to realise their son didn’t know who they were, and needed time. Peter understood Tony and Steve were going through something difficult, having their baby so close yet so faraway, and still… Peter could not bring himself to get closer. 

The logic part of his brain wanted to tell him it was normal: he’d found out too much truth in too little time, and his brain was just trying to adapt to constant new information. Still, he felt bad about asking for more time, or about asking for things to calm a little bit down, and maybe relax. His fathers wanted their son back, and Peter was trying to comply their wish, really hard. 

Its just, sometimes it’s far more complicated than that.

Sighing, he jumped to the floor -alone in the apartment, he thought the ceiling was an awesome spot to think about deep stuff-, and went to his secret hiding place, quickly dressing in his suit and slipping out of the window. 

 

Bucky had finished his last book a few days before, so he decided it was a good idea to start with a new one- one of his nephew’s recommendations, of course. Peter had good taste in books, and he actually had recommended so they could help Bucky understand today’s society better. Which, you know, was sorrowfully needed. He was almost finishing the first chapter when he heard some light tapping on his window -he was alone on his floor, in one of the top floors of the entire Tower. Who the…? _Oh_. Oh, he _knew_.

“This little punk” he murmured. He closed the book and looked over to the window where, just as he had guessed, was his nephew, waving through the crystal. Bucky sighed and went to open one of the windows, letting the teenager in.

“Thanks, Buck. Am I coming in a bad moment?”

“What in the hell were you doing there?” The ex-assassin said, ignoring Peter’s questions.

“So I _did_ came in a bad moment. Sorry, Buck, I can go”

“No. You stay, Peter, especially because I want to know why were you outside of my window. Peter, Happy can pick you up whenever, and if he can’t, I’m sure one of us could go and get you, if you want to come to the Tower”

“I know, and thanks. But… I wanted to see _you_ ”

“Me?”

“Yeah” Peter nodded. Bucky tilted his head, knowing Peter enough to know there was something going on in that genius head of his.

“Peter, everything okay?”

“Yeah, I guess… yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you, and… I was wondering if we could go out, to train… can we?”

Bucky felt his eyes widen, surprised at his nephew’s words. Train. Peter wanted to train- something he hadn’t asked for in _weeks_ , ever since the fire. A part of his mind was yelling at him he had to ask Peter what was wrong, he needed to see why Peter wanted to train again (because he _knew_ it was not just because he felt like it), but his mouth quickly betrayed him. 

“Sure. Let me get dressed”

 

Roughly twenty minutes later, Peter and Bucky were in one a roof, not too faraway from the Tower. Peter was clearly nervous, but the super soldier decided to ignore it, for the moment. He knew Peter, or at least he thought he did, and he knew his nephew needed to reduce his nerves - and, for Peter, there was no better way than swing around and fixate his mind in some other thing. 

So, Bucky decided to do some simple exercises - mainly to give Peter some time, but to let him get some energy off of him, too. He also wanted to see where they did stand, after weeks of no training. 

Peter was as good as he remembered, only a little bit sloppy, in comparison to what he was a few weeks prior. Bucky knew it was because of whatever was going through his mind, but he also knew it was because they’d stopped training. He’d have to talk more seriously about the trainings with Peter, because the teenager still needed them. If Peter wanted, they could involve Tony and Steve into the conversation; now that the Superhusbands were acting as Peter’s parens, they should have a say in the matter. Bucky had hated the lack of adult supervision in all of the Spiderman business, and, as much as he wanted May to know, too (and as much as he understood Peter’s reasons to shut up), he was relieved at least Steve and Tony knew. 

When Peter had trained for a while, knowing he’d let some energy burn and knowing he was going more frustrated by the minute, Bucky let him relax after one exercise, and then motioned him to sit in on the edge of the roof, quickly going to sit next to him. 

“Was I that bad?” The teenager asked, jokingly. Bucky smiled softly at him, punching his shoulder.

“You were not bad, little punk. A little bit sloppy, but it is normal, after weeks of no training. I wanted to talk to you”

“About?”

“I don’t know, you tell me”

“I… I’m afraid I don’t understand”

“James, c’mon. I know something’s on your mind. Just tell me, kiddo, you know you can trust me. I’m the fun and cool Uncle, remember? The best of all of them”

“Of course, Buck” Peter laughed. Bucky nudged his shoulder again, still smiling.

“C’mon, Pete. What’s going on?”

His nephew sighed then, shrugging. He didn’t know how to explain everything without sounding like an idiot, but he needed to tell someone what he was going through, and Bucky… he’d shown over and over how great of a listener he was.

“I just… I feel so overwhelmed”

“By?” The super soldier asked, even when he knew the answer.

“About everything, I guess. I mean, I’m happy I know who my Dads and my family is, now. And, trust me, I’m happy they are who they are. You guys are pretty cool”

“Thanks”

“But I… it’s too much information, too much. My brain can’t process all of it, and some times it’s like I’m in constant shock, you know?”

“Yeah. And you feel bad because of it?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“Because Tony and Steve have been waiting for me for thirteen years, Bucky. And when I get back I just… need time? It seems unfair to them”

“It is not”

“But it feels like it, Buck. I should be their son, not what I am right now”

“You’re still their son”

“I barely know them”

“Doesn’t change the fact you’re their son”

“I mean, I guess…”

“Peter, you don’t have to feel bad about feeling overwhelmed. Fuck, kid, you’re fifteen and going through really intense things… it’s normal to feel like that, alright?”

“Okay”

“The important question is: are you okay with everything that has happened to this moment?”

“Yes. I wanted to meet my Dads, and I did, and it was better than I could’ve ever dreamed. They love me and they’re such amazing people, and I love to see them in my own self. I like to think I am like them, in a way”

“You are. I already told you, James, you remind me of your Papa so much… and I don’t know Tony that much, but you’re quite like him, too”

“I know. Nat and Bruce told me so, the other day”

“Well, they’re right. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you, Bucky. I guess I needed to say it out loud…”

“It’s not a problem, Jay. However, listen to me now: it is okay to feel overwhelmed, and your Dads are not going to be mad because of it. I actually think they deserve to know”

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course, Peter. Listen, right now you’re building your relationship with them. And I know you’re a teenager and stuff, but you should build that relationship upon trust, so… tell them. You’ll feel better once you do so, I promise”

“I guess I’ll do it. Thank you for helping me, Bucky”

“No problem, little punk. That’s why I’m here for”

 

“Peter! Hey, buddy! We weren’t expecting you today, everything fine?”

Peter nodded, smiling, and hugged his Dad briefly, before going over to his Papa and hugging him, too.

“Everything’s fine. I was with Bucky… we trained today”

“Oh, that sounds amazing” Steve smiled. He knew his best friend had missed training with his nephew, and was only waiting for Peter to start the trainings again, so he was happy to see that was happening “. You didn’t tell us you were thinking about starting the trainings again”

“Well, I wasn’t. It was more of an impromptu decision”

“How come?” Tony asked, not knowing if he had to be worried or not.

“I just… I have to talk to the both of you”

Steve and Tony exchanged looks, but nodded. Peter confiding in them was something they liked, even if it meant there was some sort of problem. As a family, they were there for each other, no matter if it was good or bad. They were a family come what may. And, if Peter wanted to talk to them about something bad, then it was okay.

Peter then confessed what had been going on, which, honestly, was not as bad as they’d initially thought. Steve and Tony were quick in calming him down, behaving just like Bucky had told Peter they would. After a long talk, and the promise of letting Peter process the information before throwing even more at him, they decided to watch a movie, trying to get into the domestic life they all -secretly- dreamed about.

And, sitting between his parents, with Tony and him commenting on the movie and Steve asking them to shut up so he could actually hear it… Peter was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, no cliffhanger this time!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I decided to give you a little bit of fluff before all the angst. Quick heads up: Ned and May will have their moments pretty, pretty soon, so... be prepared, that's all I'll say ;)
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment if you liked the chapter, and if you can, kudos are welcome as well!
> 
> Read you soon, bye, love you all!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is finally sure about his and his Dad's relationship...
> 
> Maybe it's time to tell someone about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I definitely enjoy writing some fluff, every once in a while! Now, enjoy this chapter! PS: have any of you watched the new Sabrina series? I'm obsessed omg. I'm in the middle of Episode 7 already, and it is just SOOO good!

Peter was happy. He knew that. Peter was happy, really happy, after a really, really long time. He doubted he’d felt this good since before his Uncle’s passing, to be honest. And he knew it was mostly because of his Dads.

Finally, finally Peter felt confident about them. Sure, he hadn’t called them Dad or Papa yet, but he knew it was just a matter of time. As Steve had said to him on numerous occasions babies usually took one year to say those words, so for him to take a few months: totally natural. Peter felt good knowing his Dads didn’t care all that much about names. Sure, they were wishing for Peter to take that step and call them Dad and Papa, but they were also very patient and understanding. 

And, sure, he had not spent a night in the Tower just yet - his room was not going to be done for a few more weeks-, but he felt at home when he was at the Tower. He remembered the first few times he’d been there, how he had felt out of place in such a huge place. Sure, it’d felt like home, in a way - a feeling settled deep within him-, but he hadn’t felt totally comfortable roaming the hallways of the Tower on his own. Now, he knew the place just as good as his apartment with May. Clint and his hobby for hiding in the weirdest spots had a good part in that, though.

Anyway, Peter knew he was in a good place. And, just because of that, he knew it was time to let other people know. He had told himself he was not going to say anything until he’d felt safe and confident in all that ‘the superhusbands are my biological fathers and the Avengers my family’ thingy, but know he felt like he was ready to tell some people. 

After thinking -over and over- about it, he’d decided to tell Ned first. He knew his Aunt was going to be more difficult than his best friend, and, to be honest, he also felt like he was going to need some of his best mate’s help, when telling May. He was sure she was going to be at least a little bit pissed off.

So, he made up his mind: he was going to tell Ned once he was in his room. The computer genius had invited himself to Peter’s apartment to just talk about life and maybe see a movie, and Peter hadn’t complained - he knew he’d been difficult since the start of the school year, and he knew Ned missed spending time together. Plus, he’d already been suspicious about Peter’s activities -other than Spiderman-, and even a little pissed off at him, a few weeks prior. Peter hoped his best friend would understand his actions once he knew who his parents were, and why Peter had behaved so strange.

May was working at the hospital when Ned came, smiling softly at him -so happy that _finally_ Peter had some time to spend with him-, and both of them made their way to Peter’s bedroom. 

“Dude, I can’t believe you finally got some free time for yourself”

“I know, I’m sorry. I had some pretty busy weeks”

“No need to tell me, I’ve noticed”

Peter smiled, sitting in the bed. Ned sat next to him, slightly frowning. Other than that, he kept silent, knowing Peter had to be the one to tell him what was going on on his genius mind. He’d learned that early into their friendship: let Peter think about his words because sometimes he was too many stuff floating around in his mind. 

“Ned, I have to talk to you about something. Something really serious, and really important, okay?”

“O… kay. Is everything okay, Peter?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it actually is. Everything’s pretty great”

“Okay, then… tell me”

“Okay, so you remember how I told you I wanted to search for my parents?”

“Peter…”

“Yeah, I know you don’t like that, and you think I should stop. Which, to be honest, doesn’t totally make sense, because you were the one who told me to start searching for them in the first place”

Ned sighed, nodding. He knew his actions contradicted his words, but he knew why, too.

“I know, and I’m sorry for not being a supportive best friend. I know you needed this, but… I didn’t want you to alienate May, nor I wanted you to be hurt. When I saw how obsessed you were with feeling _that_ … I thought, why not? Like, why won’t he search for them? I didn’t think it through, I just wanted for you to feel better, and I’m sorry if that meant you thought I was totally fine with it”

“So you didn’t want me searching for them?”

“I want you to be happy, Peter, period. And I know thinking about them always puts you in a bad spot”

“Thinking is not the same as searching”

“I know, but dude… we’re fifteen. How could you find them, how…?”

“The adoption forms”

Ned stopped his rambling and opened his mouth, surprised.

“The adoption forms? You told me Ben said there was not important stuff in there. No names, no real information”

“Because there is not. But, it was a good place to start searching for them”

“So you already did”

“Yeah. Ned, they wrote me a letter and they put it in the adoption forms. And not only a letter: there were pictures there, too. They put pictures of me when I was a baby, and they wrote me a letter that showed how much they loved me”

“Pete…”

“They said they couldn’t raise me because it wasn’t safe. Someone wanted to hurt me, and they were forced to give me up”

“And you believed that?”

“Of course I did. They wouldn’t lie to me, ever”

“Okay, Peter, you’re talking with way too much conviction… is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“I know who they are, Ned”

“What?”

“I’ve met them”

“What?!” The teenager yelled. He didn’t know what to feel, but a good way to describe his emotions in those moments were shock “. You know who your biological fathers are?”

“Yeah”

“And you’ve met them”

“Yeah, I did. A few weeks ago, actually…”

“And you didn’t tell me?” The brunet asked, hurt. He thought Peter trusted him, and then there he was, keeping information -vital information- from him.

“I’m sorry, Ned, but I wanted to be sure about them first, you know? I wanted to feel comfortable around them, especially because I want to show May we are a family”

“Are you hearing yourself?” Ned asked, frowning. Peter frowned back, but nodded.

“Yeah, I do. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is you are treating these guys like they’re some sort of superheroes-“

“Well…”

“-like they deserve to be back into your life regardless of what they did”

“What did they do?”

“Give you up!”

“Ned, don’t you get it? They didn’t want to, they were forced to!”

“They could’ve kept at least the contact with you”

“Ned, they were trying to keep me _safe_. That meant I had to be out of their lives”

“What changed, then?”

“A lot, Ned. And now I’m Spiderman: I can protect myself”

“Peter, I just don’t think this is fair for May”

“How is it not? I don’t get it, Ned: me finding my Dads does not mean I love my Aunt any less”

“But you’re thinking of them as your family already, Peter! You’ve known them for only a few weeks, and you’re trying to play the happy family play! But that’s bullshit. That’s bullshit, because the one who was there for you for years was May. May was the one who took care of you after your adoptive parents - you know, the ones who wanted you - died, and she was the one who hasn’t complied about it. Now you’re telling her you prefer your biological Dads?”

“Ned-“

“No, let me finish. It’s unfair for her because she took all the crap that comes with raising a child, yet you choose your ‘Dads’. They get the good part out of this, they get the nice things. It’s like they had someone else do all the work to get the results without having done shit-“

“Stop, Ned. My Dads wanted to raise me more than anything, and they were heartbroken when they realised they couldn’t. They want me as their son again, but they don’t want to have the ‘done work’. They also want the hard stuff, the ‘crap’ that comes with raising a child. They’ve shown me in the last few weeks how much they’re in. They want to be my Dads, no matter what, no matter if it’s hard or not”

“But, May-“

“May is still my Aunt, goddamn it! I don’t know how you can’t see I can have more than an Aunt. I can expand my family, and… finding my real Dads is everything I’ve ever wanted”

“That’s unfair, Peter”

“It is not! And, honestly, I thought you were going to be happy for me, Ned”

“It’s hard to, Peter. I feel guilty if I try to”

“You don’t have a reason to. Ned, there’s nothing bad in this… Dude, meeting my parents was amazing, but it doesn’t mean I love May any less. It just means that now I know I have Dad’s eyes, and Pop’s nose… now I know I have my Dad’s brains, and the logical mind of my Pops… now I’m finally getting to know _who_ _I am_ ”

“You’re Peter, dude. And you were Peter before, too. I guess it’s nice to know those things, but it doesn’t change who you are”

“Exactly! But it completes me!”

Ned shook his head and stood up. Peter stood up next, looking at him -kind of scared.

“I’m sorry, Peter. Really, I am, I wish I could be there for you right now, but… I can’t. I can’t be okay with this, not when you’re breaking May’s trust. Sorry, dude, but… you know where to call when you’ve come to your senses”

Peter pursed his lips, not understanding his best friend’s reactions. Why was he acting so offended? Peter discovering his origins was something that only involved him… Ned didn’t have to act like that. He didn’t have to act as May’s lawyer or something, even when Peter, deep down, could see how this could be at least a little bit unfair for her. 

“Don’t you at least want to know who they are?”

“Unless you, Peter, I don’t need to to know who your ‘real’ family is. I’m sorry, I have to go”

He fled the room after saying those words, and Peter just looked at the door for a few more minutes, feeling utterly heartbroken. He was expecting Ned to be at least a little bit bothered by him shutting up about his parents for that long, but he was not expecting Ned to get this mad, nor to even say no to know who Peter’s parents were. The teenager briefly thought about if knowing that was going to change something: maybe knowing they were superheroes was going to make Ned excited… but he realised it was unfair for his Dads.

Peter knew they were more than superheroes. They were human beings, and to Peter, they were his Dads. The young genius was pretty sure they wanted to be known as that by Peter’s other family and friends, not as Captain America and Iron Man.

Sighing, he stood up and put on his suit. The moment Karen came to life, he quickly asked for something he desperately needed.

 

“Hey, punk”

Spidey smiled, almost running to hug his Uncle. Bucky hugged him back almost as strong as his nephew, sensing Peter called him, once again, to talk about his problems. And, as much as he loved to have that back (that trust, that close relationship as his nephew’s confessor), Bucky knew Peter’s Dads would love to be that, too. They’d love for their son to trust them, no matter what.

“Hi, Buck. Sorry for calling, I just… I needed to talk”

“You know it’s never a problem for me, Pete” Peter smiled, nodding, and then went to sit by the edge of the building. Bucky followed him, frowning “. James, is everything okay?”

“Not really… I was hoping I could talk to you about it”

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. Just like he’d imagined…

“Little punk, you know I’m always here for you, and you know I love you and want to help you, no matter what”

“Yes”

“But don’t you think it’s time to talk to your parents about your problems? It’d make you guys grow closer”

“No, Bucky, I… look, I trust them. And I tell them a lot of my problems, truly. But, this… I can’t tell them this”

“Why not? Peter, what happened?” He asked, more serious this time “. Are you feeling overwhelmed, again? Because I thought you’d talked to them”

“I did, and everything’s fine with my Dads, Bucky, but…” Peter sighed, taking his mask off and running a hand through his curls “. I told Ned today” he blurted.

“Huh?”

“Ned. My best friend. I told him today about… my family”

“You told that kid about Steve and Tony being your Dads?”

“Yes. No, I…”

“Kiddo, explain yourself better than that and I may be able to help you”

Peter sighed, nodded.

“Look, I… Ned was the one who suggested I look for my Dads”

“I knew that,” Bucky said, nodding.

“Yeah, well… apparently, he ‘didn’t think it through’, or something like that. He told me he said that because he didn’t like seeing me sad, but now he thinks it’s a bad idea”

“Why?”

“He thinks it’s like betraying May, or something”

“That doesn’t make sense”

“I know! I told him so! But… anyway, we fought over this, a few weeks ago. Regardless, I thought he’d be happy for me. Finding you guys was my dream, something I always wished but never got… but, when I told him I knew who my Dads are, and that I’ve met them… he flipped”

“Oh, Peter, I’m sorry. Was it bad?”

“Really bad, Bucky. I didn’t get a chance to tell him who Dad and Pops truly are, you know? I mean, their jobs. He just… didn’t want to listen to me”

“That sucks, Peter. Did he say why?”

“He said it’s unfair for May. He said I can’t decide they’re my family, all of the sudden. He said it’s unfair because it’s like my Dads only came back when the hard work was done”

“Hard work done? Have you looked at yourself?”

Peter nudged Bucky playfully but smiled. He felt grateful for his Uncle. His support was extremely important for him in those moments.

“You know what I mean. He said May was the one who raised me, and it was not fair for my Dads to just appear and have the already educated and grown-up son”

“Peter, your Dads…”

“Didn’t have a choice. I know, Bucky. Believe, I do, I’ve talked with them about this countless times. We are all sorry for it, we all wished we could change it. And I know they don’t care if it’s hard, they want to be in my life. Pops told me so: he wants everything that comes with being a parent. Dad said so, too”

Bucky smiled, nodding. Maybe Peter was not realising it, but he’d gotten the habit of calling Steve ‘Pops’ and Tony ‘Dad’ when he talked about them, even when he was not calling them that yet. But it was progress, the fact that he saw them like that. 

“Then tell your friend that”

“Don’t you think I tried? But he didn’t even want to listen to me, and I… I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to lose him, Buck, but I can’t just tell him _everything_ , if he’s going to be like this. I can’t tell him who my parents are, because if he tells someone else… I mean, we’re keeping this private, at least for a while, so I can’t risk it”

“You think he’d tell someone?”

“I don’t know. He’s been keeping the Spiderman secret, but then again… I didn’t think he was going to do this to me, you know? I thought he was going to be supportive”

“Well, Peter… listen, you know I’m not so good at social relationships, right?”

“That’s silly. You and Pops are the best of friends, you have to know something about ‘social relationships’”

“Maybe I did back in the days, but now I’m re-learning everything. I don’t truly understand best friends in teenage years as of now, but, I do -to some extent- understand humans”

“Okay? What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say, Ned is a human being, too. And you needed a little bit of time to process all of this, so… maybe you can give him a little bit of time, too. Just to see if he realises this is good for me”

“You think it’ll work?”

“I don’t know, but you’ve talked about Ned to me countless times. I know you appreciate him a lot, and I know he’s like a brother to you, so… I’m guessing you don’t want to lose him”

“No. I really, really don’t”

“Alright. Then give him the benefit of the doubt, alright? You’re kids, Peter, and I know you think you’re a grown up already, but you still have a lot to learn, alright? You’re mature for your age, but you’re still fifteen. And so is Ned”

“Okay, Buck. Thanks for this”

“Not a problem, brat, you know that”

Peter nodded, smiling. Bucky had made him feel better and, even when he still felt bad about it all, he now felt like things were not looking totally bad.

“Just one more thing”

“Sure, tell me”

“Can you not tell my Dads any of this?”

“Why?”

“‘Cause… well, I don’t want them to know my friend hates them. They want to get into my life, and to know Ned doesn’t like them, I just… I know they won’t like it”

“You can’t keep it from them, Peter”

“I know, just… I’m trying to give Ned some time, so… maybe I could, I don’t know, wait until he’s better with all of this, you know? And then tell Dad and Pops about it”

“Okay, Peter. I’ll shut up for now, but you’ll have to tell them, eventually. They’re your Dads, they just want to help”

“I know. I promise I’ll tell them soon, okay?”

“Okay, little punk. Well, now that you’re here, want to train for a bit?”

“Sure. I could use a distraction”

“Awesome” Bucky said, standing up. He helped his nephew to do the same, and then he clapped his hands on the teenager’s shoulders “. Now, let’s work on your strength. I think I found a nice place to do so”

 

A few days had gone by. Day after day, Peter just hoped for Ned to go and talk to him, to tell him he was okay with Peter’s actions, to tell him he wanted to support him, to maybe ask the name of Peter’s Dads. Peter wanted Ned to do all those things, because he’d gotten used to having his best friend by his side, no matter what, and now that it seemed all lost… well, it sucked, to be honest.

Then again, he was _not_ changing anything with his Dads or his family, not when he had just gotten them back. Not when he’d almost convicted Loki to do some cool tricks for him (the God was really something else, and, to the surprise of almost nobody, Peter was making his way into the hard heart of the trickster. Thor seeing him as a nephew also helped, so… God, having two Gods as his Uncles was too cool to ignore). 

Anyway, he knew he’d done the right thing, so he was not backing off of that. He just wished Ned understood, he just wished for his best friend to understand he was not betraying May. He loved his Aunt, he really did. He appreciated her, and he recognized how amazing she’d been to him ever since he had been under her care, parents gone and scared child. She was one of the strongest people he knew, and he wanted her to be happy, no matter what. But, at the same time -maybe selfishly-, he wanted to be happy, himself. And, as much as he loved May, he knew he needed his Dads, too. And Bucky, and Natasha, and Bruce and the rest of the family… hell, even Sam (he was like the annoying Uncle who bothered him to no end, but, at the end of the day, was supportive as hell. Peter loved him, and Sam loved him back, just… it was better to bicker, and so much more fun). He wanted May in that family, he wanted his Aunt to meet his family and be okay with them. So, see, he was _not_ betraying her. Sure, yes, he was keeping Spiderman from her, but that was for her own good.

And, c’mon, Ned was overreacting. Sure, Peter could’ve told him about his Dads and stuff, but really? Did he have to ignore Peter? It’d been a few days and he was still under the silent treatment which, to be honest, he did not deserve. 

He looked at Ned, who was talking to Betty, sitting at a different lunch table. It almost felt like a betrayal - _a real one_. 

Michelle startled him. The tall girl sat right in front of him, blocking his view and surprising him -well, _thank you, Spidey-sense. You’re really useful, huh?_ -, and Peter just blinked at her, surprising a laugh when she dramatically rolled her eyes at him. 

“Michelle, can I help you?”

“It depends”

“Erm… o-kay? Are you okay? You usually sit over there” he said, pointing a few meters to her right. The teenager shrugged, nodding.

“I know. But I wanted to talk to you”

“You? Talking to someone willingly? Damn, then this is new”

“Shut it up, Parker, you and I both know this is like the comet Halley. Now you answer my question”

“Why should I?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

“Er…”

“Why are you and Nerd not talking to each other?”

“Ned?” Peter asked for unnecessary clarification. Michelle nodded, and, in her favour, she didn’t roll her eyes at him “It’s not important, MJ”

“It is because you’ve been looking sad, Peter. And that’s not okay”

“Thank you for noticing that, M, I didn’t think you’d be so worried about me”

“I’m observant, Pete. I noticed when you’re sad a few more people are sad, too”

“Really?” Peter asked, surprised. Michelle shrugged again, unconsciously playing with her straw.

“Yeah. You may not know this, Parker, but you are a likable guy”

“Could’ve fooled me. I’m not so popular, Michelle”

“I know, looser. But that doesn’t mean people like you less, you know? Yeah, Flash’s a dick to you, but other than him? No one touches you”

“Huh,” Peter murmured. He hadn’t really thought about it, but Michelle was right. Still, not the point of the talk “. Michelle, you don’t have to worry, seriously. Ned and I fought, and now he’s mad at me”

“You fought about…?”

“It’s… a little bit too personal”

“Aha”

“But, as I was saying, he’s mad at me. And for no reason!”

“Well, that’s questionable. Did you do something to piss him off?”

“Maybe”

“Were your reasons justified?”

“Yeah”

“Then give him time, Peter. Maybe that’s all he needs”

Peter nodded. Bucky had told him to give Ned time, too. It was hard, but maybe they were right. After all, Bucky and Michelle usually were.

“Thanks, Michelle. And sorry for bothering you with this”

“Meh, you didn’t bother me. I was bored, and this was a distraction. Now, I can go, if you want to keep observing Nerd and Blondie”

“You can stay, MJ. Maybe we could know each other better”

“Oh, you think? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t do friendships that much, or… talking”

“It’s okay, Michelle. Friendships go beyond talking. If you want to be accompanied, but just read when we’re together, I think that’s fine”

Michelle hummed, nodding approvingly.

“You know Parker, you may not be that bad”

“Thanks. That being said, though, if you do want to talk, I’m here”

“Noted. If you do want to talk, then tell me… any good books I could read?”

 

Peter had had a good day, all in all. Ned was still giving him the silent treatment, but Michelle’s words had helped, and he had had a very good patrol, stopping two robberies and getting three churros from two lovely old women (one of them was extra grateful, and she also told him he was too skinny and needed to gain some weight… whatever, Peter was not saying ‘no’ to churros). NY was getting colder and colder with November present in almost every corner of the city, but Peter didn’t care. He loved the place, and he had heaters in the suit (thank everything for his Dad’s mind…).

He changed right behind his apartment, knowing May was going to be in the kitchen -she had had a day off-, and knowing she’d find him coming out of his room very suspicious. He hid his suit in his backpack and then got to his apartment. He thought he could kill for a hot meal and a warm bed in those moments because, as much as the day had been good, it had also been incredibly tiring. So, he opened the door, trying to smell whatever May had cooked.

“May? I’m home! Is dinner ready, I’m starving”

He walked to the kitchen, but no one was in there. Instead, his Aunt was sitting on the couch, looking at a spot on the table intensely. Peter got closer to her and quickly became worried.

“Hey, May? Did something happened, is everything alright?”

His Aunt closed her eyes, and when she opened them, he saw how truly mad she was. But, why? What the hell?

“I don’t know, Peter. Why don’t you ask your parents that same questions?”

Oh, crap. She knew.

Oh, _God_. She _knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi ... (please don't kill me)
> 
> You guys had to see this one coming, especially because I didn't have any cliffhangers on my last chapter. Muahahhaha! God, I love going back to drama and ansgt. 
> 
> Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter, with a comment (PLEASE) and even with a kudo, if you can! And I'll see you on Wednesday! Bye!
> 
> PS: I know I asked this on the notes above, but anyone has seen the new Netflix's sabrina? t's soooo good! I'm on episode seven already, and loving it! It has such a strong message of women empowerment, it's amazing.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May knows. Oh God, she knows.
> 
> But, what is she going to do? And how did she find out, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the late uptade- yes, I know it's Halloween, but I'm a college student, dude. I had too much homework to finish, lmao. Plus, I'm European, and at least in my country, we don't care about Halloween that much. So, even though I'm living in America 'til December, I think I can live without the Halloween craziness haha.
> 
> Btw, important: there won't be a new chapter this Saturday. I'm leaving for NY tomorrow for a few days, returning Monday, so I won't be able to write nor post. Sorry about that! I know I had a really mini hiatus not so long ago! I promise after this the posting schedule will go back to normal.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

She knew. Oh God, oh God, May knew. But, the important question was: how? And, actually, how much did she knew? The thought of Ned telling her crossed his mind, and he felt like being stabbed right in the heart, at that moment. Ned wouldn’t… right? Peter really, really hope he wouldn’t.

“May, what?”

“Your parents, Peter. Are you going to tell me you don’t know who they are?”

“Aunt May, I… how do you know?”

“Peter, does that matter?”

“Yes! How did you find out about this?”

May sighed, grabbing a paper from the coffee table. Peter gulped the moment he saw it because he knew what it was. Well, fuck…

“This lovely list you made told me, Peter. Of course, I could’ve thought it was just your imagination, but with your reaction right now… that tells me what I wanted to know, doesn’t it?”

Peter sighed, trying not to cry. He had made the list after the talk he had had with his parents, about being overwhelmed by it all. Steve had suggested it, said it helped him to not feel overwhelmed after waking up in a new century. Peter had done it, and it had helped, so he’d kept it in his room, reading it and adding some things to it every once in a while. 

It was all his fault. He should’ve been more cautious, he should’ve known May could go inside his room to clean, he should’ve known it was easy to find the list… he should’ve, but he didn’t. And know, May knew.

“Yes,” he whispered. Then, he decided to tell her the truth “. I… I searched for my Dads, May, and I… I found them”

“Dear Lord, Peter” May yelled, standing up from the couch “What in hell were you thinking? What are you doing, contacting them?”

“May…”

“No! You know how dangerous it could’ve been? Peter, we don’t know anything about them! Yeah, your parents told us they’d given you up because it was better for you, but what does that tell you about them?”

“That they cared-“

“That they could be dangerous people, Peter!” May interrupted him, furious “. Peter, they could be dangerous people, they could _hurt_ you!”

“But they didn’t! May, they didn’t, they are _lovely_ , I swear”

“I just don’t get it” she whispered “. You and I had a pact. You _promised_ me you’d stop searching for them, you said you wouldn’t do it until you were eighteen… Peter, they didn’t want to be traced. You had no right”

“Of course I had a right, May. They are my parents, I… I have a right to know their names, who they are”

“Your parents” May cut him off again “, are not that people. They’re Richard and Mary Parker, Peter”

“Of course! Of course, they are, I swear they are. But, May, I can have two sets of parents… a lot of people do, why not me?”

“Because the parents you long for abandoned you, Peter”

“They didn’t, May, that’s the thing. They decided to protect me by giving me up”

May sighed, sitting on the couch again. Peter kept standing a few meters from her, afraid to sit down. 

“Why did you do this?” She asked, almost non-audible. Peter didn’t know if he would’ve heard it without his powers.

“I… I crossed paths with them, once” he lied “. It was just a moment… I wasn’t feeling good and they asked me if I was okay. The moment I talked to them, the moment my Papa put his hand on my arm… I felt something really strong. After that, I couldn’t forget about it, and so I searched for them. I remembered our safe spot, and after you told me about our box room, I checked there, and, well… the rest is history”

“What did you feel?” May asked, curious.

“Huh?”

“When you met those guys. What did you feel?”

Peter bit his lip, not knowing what to say. Honestly? He wanted to confess the truth -all of it-, but he knew it’d hurt May. To know he hadn’t been feeling at home since… well, before his adoption was not something he wanted to tell her. And it wasn’t exactly that, either. He knew he had a home there, with May. It’s just… he felt like his Dads were _home_ , like he belonged just there, by their side. He felt selfish by feeling like that and so, he didn’t want to tell May.

“May, it doesn’t matter”

“It really does, kid. Tell me, now”

“I just… look, I didn’t remember them much, you know? I was a baby when I was put into adoption. But, I remembered a feeling. It was a feeling that made me feel at home, safe, protected and happy. And I’ve only felt that with my Dads. When my Papa touched my arm, I felt it again. That’s why I knew it was time to search for them”

“You… you didn’t feel all those things here, with me? With Ben?”

“May, no, don’t get me wrong. I do feel like this is home, and I do feel loved, and protected, and happy, but… it’s just another level, with my Dads. And I’m sorry, truly. I should’ve told you before”

“Yeah, you should have, Peter. What now?”

“Well… you can maybe meet them, talk about stuff, about what’s going to happen next…”

“What? No”

“But-“

“Peter, me knowing does _not_ mean I’m okay with this”

“But I told you! They love me, they are _really_ nice people! Why can’t you be supportive?”

“Because you went behind my back, Peter!”

“Only because you didn’t want me searching for them! I wasn’t happy with that, May! I agreed to keep you happy, but then I wasn’t happy, and… I needed to know, alright? You are my Aunt, but they are my parents! And I needed to know who they are! I _need_ to have them in my life, and you have to accept that, even if you don’t like that!”

May looked at him, clearly hurt. Peter wanted to yell at himself for being this brutal, but, at the same time, he knew he had to defend his Dads. They meant the world for Peter, and he didn’t want May to think they didn’t care about Peter. He also wanted her to know he’d needed to search for them, desperately.

“Peter, I… I don’t know what to say. But I am not happy, kid”

“I know, but…”

“It was you and me against the world, Peter. And you’ve broken that up”

“May…” Peter whispered, hurt by her words.

“Can you go to Ned’s tonight? I need some time alone to think, and I think we both need to cool it down. I’ll call you when I’m better, but call me if you need to come back, alright?”

Peter nodded, hardly containing his tears. May stormed past him, going to her bedroom and closing the door with a loud bang. Peter hiccuped then, knowing the tears wanted to escape his eyes. Going to his room, he packed an overnight bag and left (he actually used the door, knowing May was going to suspect if he did otherwise). Of course, he couldn’t go actually to Ned’s, but… he knew a better place. 

 

“How was your day?”

Steve didn’t have to wait much for his husband’s answer. When he read Tony’s text, he grinned lovingly, rolling his eyes at his genius partner through the screen.

“ _Horrible. Pepper keeps telling me these things are interesting, but I’ve fallen asleep at least twice. I know conventions are good to improve SI, but they suck_ ”

“Will you be coming home tonight, then? I can cook something for the both of us”

“ _Please, sweetheart, keep yourself away from the kitchen. We don’t want those pretty eyebrows of yours to disappear, do we?”_

“That was, like, _once_ ”

_“Oh, the Great Turkey disaster of two thousand-”_

“-and I was really, _really_ drunk. Stupid Asgard liquor”

“ _Anyway, babe, I won’t be home tonight. I will be for breakfast, though, so maybe you can convince Bucky to make some pancakes. If the rest of the neanderthals we live with smell them they’ll come for breakfast, but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make”_

Steve laughed, shaking his head. However, Tony _was_ right. Bucky’s pancakes were awesome. He quickly said goodnight to Tony- his husband was seriously tired, and Steve was growing sleepy, too-, and, after making some tea, he settled in the living room, reading a book he’d been recommended by Natasha. The spy usually had good taste, so he was trusting her.

Not even fifty pages in, Steve heard the elevator’s doors opening. Frowning, he wondered who it could be. He knew it could be any member of his family, but they usually came in pairs, or were loud, or -in the case of the silent ones- came through the vents (seriously, Clint and Bucky as friends was a _bad_ idea). He left his book on his coffee table, next to his now empty tea mug, and when he got closer to the elevator, his heart stopped on his throat. 

He’d heard that, when parents see their child upset, they feel even more angry, or sad, than their own child. Steve had lived that, when Peter was a distraught baby, mad after so many attacks. However, he’d assumed it was because Peter himself could not feel and truly comprehend those emotions. Now, though, he understood the feeling completely, because he could’ve sworn to the devil itself that he was going to hurt the person who had made his baby boy look that upset. _Nobody_ did that. He was not allowing them to. 

“Peter, honey,” he said, almost running to his son. Peter blinked to keep the tears away and looked at him timidly, playing with his bag’s stripes.

“Hi”

Steve sighed and smiled, and that was enough for Peter to burst out crying and throw himself at his Papa’s waiting arms. Steve hugged him back, caressing his back and whispering comforting words.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay, alright? C’mon son, I’m here. Everything’s fine now, Papa’s here”

Peter just hugged him tighter, crying into his chest. Steve didn’t know what to do: he wanted to know what had happened, who had hurt his precious son, but, at the same time, he knew he had to stay with Peter. He knew he could not leave him alone. 

“I screwed up, Steve. I really did” Peter whispered, his voice muffled by Steve’s shirt. The blond of the two sighed and guided his son to the living room’s couch, brushing his fingers over his cheeks to clean the tears and running them through his curls afterward.

“Petey, what happened? How did you screw up?”

Peter sighed, looking down at his lap. He was shaking, badly, and Steve didn’t know what to do to make it stop. He felt like the worst parent in the world, being this helpless. Wanting to show Peter he was going to be there for him, he grabbed the teenager’s chin and forced him to look up at him. Peter smiled then, seeing how much his Papa was telling him he was there for him.

“I… Steve, May knows” he finally said. Steve opened his mouth, surprised. He knew his son was keeping them a secret from his Aunt, and he knew why -and he was actually okay with it- he knew it was Peter’s business, as much as he thought May had the right to know. 

“How?” He finally asked.

“Well, she… she discovered a list I made a while ago. The one I wrote to stop feeling so overwhelmed, remember?”

“Aha”

“She didn’t know what that exactly meant, but then she was talking to me, and… she says it was obvious it was real- like, I knew who I was writing about”

“Peter, I’m sorry. I know you weren’t ready to tell her yet”

“It’s not that, Steve. Well, it is, but… I didn’t want to tell you this yet, but I… I told my friend Ned the other day, about this. Well, I tried. I told him I had searched for you and found and met you, but he got mad, and… he’s been giving me the silent treatment since then. I wanted May to know, I was planning on telling her, but then I guess what happened with Ned told me that maybe it was not the best idea, and then… Gosh, everything’s a mess”

“I’m sorry, Peter”

“I can’t have her hate me, Steve. I just can’t”

“She doesn’t hate you, Peter. She’s your Aunt, alright? She loves you, but… she’s shocked, that’s all. To know your Dads are superheroes…”

“She doesn’t know that. Ned doesn’t, either. They ‘didn’t want to know’, or something like that. Ned thinks I betrayed May. May thinks I betrayed her”

“Why is that?”

“Because I searched for you! They think I should’ve accepted that my parents are Richard and Mary. I don’t know why they can’t understand I can have more than one set of parents, you know? I care and love the Parkers, and I always will, but… I love you guys, too. I care about you. You are my Dads, you know?” Steve nodded, unable to talk. Tears were pricking on his eyes, but he was stubborn enough to not let them fall “I just wish May saw that. She knows how it feels to lose someone, I’m sure she’d be thrilled to, I don’t know, have them back. I know this is not the same as my adoptive parents, but… I have parents again. And it’s amazing, but she doesn’t like the idea and…”

“Á Stór, you’re rambling”

“She said it used to be me and her against the world. And now I broke that up. I broke our trust, Steve, and I feel like the worst human being on the planet”

“Baby boy, no” Steve shushed him, not wanting his son to feel that awful “. Look, your Aunt was upset, but this will go away, okay? I’m sure you’ll be fine”

“I don’t know, Steve. She doesn’t believe you’re right for me. She thinks I should stay away, but I _can’t_. She asked me to give her some time and told me I could sleep at Ned’s today, but we’re not currently talking, so I thought…”

“You thought great. You can spend the night in here, Peter. This is your house as much as it is mine”

“But, my room?”

“It’s not ready yet, it still has a few things to be done. But you can sleep next to me, just like when you were a baby. Is that okay?” 

Peter nodded, throwing himself at his Papa’s arms, again. Steve hugged him back and rocked them both in an attempt to calm Peter down. He kissed his head full of unruly curls and rested his cheek there.

“Thank you so much, Steve”

“No need to thank me, Peter. This is my job, as your Papa. And don’t worry about May, alright? We’ll figure something out. Not, C'mon, time to sleep”

 

Steve barely slept that night. Peter’s words were swimming on his mind, making him feel restless. And it wasn’t only that: having his son laying next to him, sleeping was distracting for him.

It’d been a while since he had seen Peter that vulnerable. His son was sleeping just like he had done years before, as a baby - like he was in heaven. Tony used to tell him he slept like that, too, in the nights when nightmares were discharged for the day (sometimes, if he was lucky, weeks). Peter seemed so much younger when asleep, and he seemed at peace. More importantly, Peter was completely comfortable there, knowing his Papa was going to protect him if something -anything- bad happened. Peter was trusting him enough to let his walls down and sleep. And Steve, despite the circumstances behind his son being there, was feeling lucky. So, so lucky. 

 

Tony was tired. He’d been talked into going to some conferences with Pepper, knowing it could be great for SI. However, as he had told Steve, that didn’t mean they didn’t suck or were boring to death. Tony would rather have a lazy evening with his husband and son, watching bad movies and pointing at all the defects and the wrong details. Peter was really into bad Horror movies, the little freak. 

He was planning on calling him later, maybe have pizza for dinner - he definitely wanted to ask him how his week had been, because he’d been working way too much these days, and he missed his precious son. He missed Peter, which was funny, because he’d seen him just a few days before, and talked to him almost every day. He knew, however, that he was busy with high school and Spiderman. That’s why he was surprised when he went into the kitchen to discover his husband making breakfast to their son, who was sitting in the kitchen table, eating some strawberries, dressed in sweats and with the hood over his head, a few curls escaping their prison, framing his face and making him utterly adorable. He stood there for a good two minutes, smiling like an idiot and enjoying the image, one he’d been dreaming off for so many years. However, he knew Peter had to be there for a reason, and, even though he didn’t want it to be bad, he knew it could be -and possible was- bad. 

“Good morning,” he said, startling his boys. Steve smiled sweetly to him, and Peter smiled, too, relieved and happy to see him.

“Tony!” He exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Tony smiled and hid his face on his son’s hair, kissing it and hugging him back.

“Hey, Bambi. Good morning”

“Good morning”

“Good morning, babe,” he said, walking to Steve and kissing his lips sweetly. Steve smiled, too, before kissing him back. He went back to the breakfast then, leaving Tony with Peter. The engineer ruffled his son’s hair again, smiling lovingly at him “. I didn’t know you were going to be here, Peter. Actually, I was going to call you to do something together, later. Can I ask why are you here? Are you okay?”

Peter sighed, exchanging glances with Steve. Tony frowned then, knowing it had to be serious for Peter to be nervous.

“Honey, why don't you sit down?” Steve asked. Tony frowned even more, but listened to his husband, and sat in his usual spot. Peter sat in front of him, and quickly enough, Steve had put breakfast in front of them, sitting next to his husband. He grabbed Tony’s hand and looked at Peter, clearly telling him to start talking.

“Tony, something happened last night…”

“What? Oh dear science, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, just… May knows, Tony”

“About…?”

“About us, baby” Steve answered for his son “. She doesn’t know who we are, exactly, but she knows Peter’s been in contact with us”

“Oh,” Tony mumbled. Peter sighed and explained the whole thing again, fighting hard against tears -he had cried enough, he thought-. Tony stayed silent throughout his explanation, trying to mask his shock. May finding out like that was something he was sure Peter didn’t want, and he felt bad for his kid. The woman’s reaction didn’t help, either. Before he gave his own opinion, though, he looked at his husband for support. And Steve’s eyes told him everything he needed to hear.

“Peter, son” he started, effectively getting the teenager’s attention “… I’m sorry for what happened. I know you didn’t want your Aunt finding out like this”

“No, I didn’t”

“I wish I could change that, I wish I could make everything better. But, Bambi, I can’t, and I am sorry about that”

“It’s not your fault, Tony, it’s okay”

“Still, Peter. I am sorry. Now, I do want to do something about this, _but_ , I understand she’s your Aunt, and thus, it’s your own doing. You decide what to do, and what to say next. Just remember Papa and I are always here for you, no matter what. You know that, right?”

Peter nodded, smiling. He did know that, and he was incredibly happy about that.

“Now,” Steve said “, what do you want to do? I know May asked for some time for herself, but maybe she’s ready, now”

“I don’t know if she’ll be ready. This happened not twelve hours ago, Steve” Peter said “. I was wondering… would it be cool to have a lazy day with you two? Like, I don’t know, see a movie or something. It’s totally fine if you guys are busy. Like, I’d understand, you’re busy people and all that, and…”

“Peter” Tony interrupted him “, a lazy day sounds actually pretty freaking perfect. Any specific movie you want to see, baby boy?”

“Oh, here we go” Steve whispered. Tony and his love for bad movies were one thing -one bad enough-, but Tony _and_ Peter… he was in for a set for a day of incredibly bad movies. However, he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Especially after he saw Peter’s bright smile. 

 

They had had a great day. Truly, it was better than Tony was expecting. He knew Peter was going through a tough time, with his Aunt finding out about them (not their names, just that they were back into Peter’s life), but his son seemed to have spent a good day. The engineer knew him enough to know he’d decided to push his bad thoughts aside, and just enjoy the day. It was something he himself had tried to do thousands of times, but his mind never really let him do so. He knew it was the same for Steve, but it made sense for their kid to have accomplished it. Plus, Peter was still a kid, so Tony was happy to know he could stop obsessing about the bad things and try to focus on the positive.

Of course, the family of three knew Peter had to talk to his Aunt. And, they knew things were not going to be easier than they were before, but they were a strong family now; they could win that battle, and Tony knew that. 

After the last movie was done, Peter turned off the TV and sat at the coffee table, looking at his parents with a sweet smile. Tony and Steve smiled back, knowing Peter wanted to talk about something serious.

“I… I wanted to thank you guys”

“No need,” Tony said almost immediately “. We’re your Dads, Peter, we love to cheer you up. And believe me, lazy days with you both are the best kind of days”

“Can’t help but agree with that” Steve smiled. Peter smiled back, nodding.

“I know. But… I didn’t want to thank you because of today. I mean, I did, but not only because of today, you know? I wanted to thank you because you’re awesome Dads, and you care about me, and worry about me, and you guys accept me and you love me so much. I feel at home with you two, and I feel very, very loved”

“Because you are, Á Stór” Steve whispered, tears threatening to fall. 

“I know. I just… I couldn’t have asked for better parents. I love to think I’m a mix of you”

“The most perfect we could’ve ever imagined,” Tony said, knowing it was true. Peter had (major part), some of their better characteristics. He was truly an incredible child. 

“I wanted to thank you for being patient, too” Peter kept saying “. I know you were wishing to reunite with me, and then when you actually did, I needed time. I’m sorry, it’s just… it was a lot of info at once”

“We know, Pete,” Steve said “, and you know it’s okay”

“I do, I know that. But, as I was saying… you were patient and loyal. You made me feel loved, and you made me feel like your _son_. That’s why… I think it’s time I start recognizing you for who you truly are. My Dads”

“Peter…” both of them whispered.

“This is not something I’m doing because of what happened yesterday. I wanted to do this weekend, and I don’t want to postpone it. I finally know where my place is supposed to be, and that’s with you… Dad and Pops”

Nobody had tackled him into a hug faster than his Dads in that moment. But it was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! omg, the fluff! I hope you guys loved the final scene of this chapter! I sure did!
> 
>  
> 
> It was honestly funny to me to see how many people had already assumed Ned had told May. He may be upset, but he's still Peter's friend and a loyal one. Things are still rough with him, but he wouldn't do something like that to Peter.
> 
> Btw, important: there won't be a new chapter this Saturday. I'm leaving for NY tomorrow for a few days, returning Monday, so I won't be able to write nor post. Sorry about that! I know I had a really mini hiatus not so long ago! I promise after this the posting schedule will go back to normal.
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE leave a comment and if you can/want a kudo as well" Bye!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things took a wrong turn with May...
> 
>  
> 
> But maybe talking about it is the best thing they can all do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> First of all, thanks for all your good wishes. I had an amazing time in NY, although I'm still tired, and I came back two days ago, lmao. Anyway, I know some of you thought May was being irresponsible. And, yeah, she was. But, as I said before, I don't believe in flawless characters. This is a drama story, they're not going to be perfect, and they're going to make mistakes. I know it was dramatic, and I know it was irresponsible for May. I'm aware of that, don't worry. And it's not something I'll ignore in this chapter, those mistakes.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy this chapter, and leave a comment!
> 
> See you at the end!

Tony’d thought he’d heard some pretty incredible things in his life. He was over the moon the first time JARVIS talked, and God knows he’d cried tears of pure joy after hearing Rhodey’s voice for the first time since his kidnapping in Afghanistan. He had felt his heart bursting with joy the first time Steve said ‘I love you’ to him, and the same thing had happened when they got engaged and at their wedding, with Steve’s incredible words at the altar, exchanging vows. He definitely knew he’d heard pretty incredible things after Peter’s first laugh, or words. But, in those moments, all those things could barely compare -if not at all- with Peter’s words. Because his son, after being thirteen years away from them, had finally accepted them as his Dads, without any barrier. 

Both, Tony and Steve, had known it was normal for Peter to need some time. Their son was not a kid anymore, and to know who his parents were… well, it was a lot. They were content with Peter being comfortable around them, laughing and staying over to have dinner and watch a movie at least once a week. They had been understanding and patient with the whole name-thing, but… hearing those words come out of Peter’s mouth… well, it’d been a while since Tony had felt that happy and complete. Steve and he had tackled their kid with a bear hug, both smiling impossibly big, laughing and crying at the same time. Peter was laughing, too, his arms going around them both.

“I’m taking you’re fine with those names, then?” He asked, and Tony could have sworn that answer was something cocky enough to be his own answer, but respectful enough to be Steve’s. God, if that kid wasn’t a perfect mix of them both…

“We’re more than fine with that, Bambi” he finally answered, ruffling Peter’s curls. The teenager growled, breaking the hug to escape Tony’s ministration.

“Ugh, Dad. Don’t do that to my hair”

Tony laughed, rolling his eyes. _That_ right there was parenting a teenager, and he was only discovering it. Steve laughed at them both and leaned in to kiss Peter’s forehead.

“It’s more than okay with us, son. You know that, right?”

“I do, but… I wanted to be sure. I mean, I suspected you guys were waiting for me to be ready, but… well, I was still a little bit unsure”

“We’re happy you’ve decided on this, honey. You’re sure about it, right?”

“Of course I am, Papa. As I said, I was going to do this regardless of what has happened. I was thinking about it since last Monday”

“Ok,” Tony nodded, smiling happily. However, when his son mentioned ‘what had happened’ he knew Steve and he had to have a serious talk with their fifteen year old “. Now, Pete, I think we have to have a talk”

“Oh God, you’re not going to talk to me about the changes in my body, right? School has traumatized me enough”

“As tempting as making you feel like you want to crawl into the Earth sounds, no,” Tony said, laughing “. It’s a bit more serious than that”

“Peter… we loved having you around, and you know we’ll always be thrilled to have you here” Steve said “, but we can’t forget why this weekend has been this way”

“May” Peter finished for them. Both of the husbands nodded, smiling sympathetically at him.

“Honey, she has to be worried about you,” Steve said “. Sure, she needed time, but she still is your Aunt, and I’m pretty sure she’s worried about how you are”

“Plus, what if she calls Ned?” Tony asked “She’ll discover you’re not with him, and then she’ll be worried to death. You cannot do that to her, you understand?”

“I do, Dad. I know I have to go back to the apartment, try to talk to her”

“It’s the best thing to do, yes. You want us to go with you, Á Stór?”

“No, Papa, thanks. I… I want her to get to know you guys, and I want her to know you’re amazing, as individuals and as my parents, but it may be too soon, you know? I want her to be okay with this, first”

“That’s a good idea, Peter” Tony smiled “. But remember, if you need something - _anything_ , son, you just have to call us. Understood?”

“Yes, Dad, don’t worry”

“Alright. What are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know. I think I’ll tell her I spent the last two days here, and I’ll tell her the basics. Maybe she’s not ready to know who you are just yet, and I won’t be telling her about Spiderman, that’s for sure, but… I can tell her enough for her to be comfy with the idea of meeting you”

“That sounds good, son” Steve agreed, resting a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Are you guys gonna be here the next days, or do you have a mission or a meeting?”

“We have some free days,” Tony said “, but I have to be in Berlin next week, for a few days”

“I don’t have any mission in at least two weeks,” Steve said, too “, but that can always change if someone decides to take over some city”

“Okay,” Peter nodded “. I’d love for the both of you to be there when I tell May who my Dads are”

“Don’t worry, Peter. We’ll be there, we promise” Tony said, and he meant it. Their son needed them, and he was not about to fail him; not when Peter needed him the most.

“Thanks, Dads. I really, really appreciate it”

“No need to thank us, kiddo” the engineer smiled “. Now, do you want us to take you to the apartment before it gets dark, or do you prefer Happy to drive you?”

“I could always swing there, Dad, we don’t have to bother Happy”

“He loves to do it, don’t worry. He won’t admit it, but he loves it”

Peter laughed, shaking his head.

“Okay. Then, I guess Happy can drove me off. I don’t want someone seeing you like that, not yet. If the rumors start before I tell May or even Ned… things will be messy”

“We understand, Peter,” Steve said, smiling. Peter nodded, grateful, and Tony went to call Happy. Not even five minutes later, he was hugging his parents goodbye, ready to go back to May.

“Call us the moment you can, alright?” Steve asked “And if you can’t, then text us. We want to know how it goes. Will you do it?”

“Yes Papa, I promise”

“Good boy,” he said, hugging him and kissing his forehead. Tony hugged him next, kissing his curls before messing them up.

“Dad” he complained.

“Sorry kiddo, it’s hard to ignore those curls. But, what Papa said: call us or text us whenever, so we can know how you are and how it went with May”

Peter nodded, smiling, and hugged them both again before leaving with Happy, who was smiling at the evidently change between the husbands and their kid. Those two words were amazing to hear after such a long time, and he knew all of the building would agree. Peter was coming back home. This time, for real. 

 

Peter was nervous. So, so incredibly nervous. He had had a great day with his parents, albeit the bad circumstances, and he felt amazing after calling them Dad and Papa. He knew it was right- he knew it was something he had needed to do, regardless of what had happened to May. And he knew he could count on them no matter what, which was something he always loved. They were his parents, and he loved them. And he was finally in a nice place in his life, just… May. He needed his Aunt to understand he had made the right decision with searching for his parents.

He hoped his Dads were right. Although he felt selfish when thinking about it, he wanted his Aunt to be worried, he wanted to feel like she still cared - which, if he thought about it, sounded stupid. _Of course_ , his Aunt was still going to care, but he was too worried to think about that.

With shaking hands and his heart pounding on his ears, Peter knocked on the door. Not even five seconds later, May had opened the door and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug (well, it’d been bone-crashing before the bite - that, however, was a minor detail). Peter could hear her sobs muffled by his NASA sweater, and he quickly put his own arms around her, whispering ‘sorry' to her and kissing her hair. May brought him inside the home and made him sit on the sofa, sitting next to him and grabbing his face, making sure he was okay. 

“Peter, God… are you okay?”

The teenager nodded, not knowing why his Aunt was this worried, in that state of crying and almost sorrow.

“I am, Aunt May. And I’m sorry for what happened yesterday”

“No, Peter. I am sorry, I… I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, I just…”

“You were hurt, I get it”

“Yeah, I was. Still am, to be honest. But I didn’t realize what I was saying until you were out of here… Gosh, you act so maturely sometimes that I forget you are _fifteen_ , Peter. I shouldn’t have asked you to go and sleep over at Ned’s”

“May, you were mad, and you felt betrayed. I’m not mad because you asked me to do that, seriously. I understand”

“Still, Peter, I was wrong. I just… you’re always ok, so I thought you’d be ok, but the moment you left, I knew I was wrong. And today you didn’t come back home right away, and I just grew more and more worried, and…”

“May, it’s okay. I’m fine, alright? I’m fine”

“Yeah, yeah you are,” May said, and then they both stayed silent for a good minute. It was uncomfortable, Peter knew that. Both wanted to talk about what had happened, both knew it was still a problem. So, the teenager decided to be the one to take the initiative.

“May, I think I have to apologize. I get you felt betrayed, and I am sorry about that. Truly, I am. And I’m sorry for keeping this from you for this long, but I was scared of your reaction”

“I appreciate your apology, Peter-“

“-however” Peter interrupted her “, I’m _not_ sorry for searching for my Dads, May, and that’s something I need you to understand”

“So, you’re sorry about me finding out”

“Kind of. I was going to tell you, I promise. I wanted you to know, I was just waiting for the right moment”

“And I understand that, Peter, but…”

“It doesn’t make what I did less bad, I know. But, May, I knew you were going to be a little bit mad, and I just… I wanted to be sure about the relationship I had with my Dads first, you know? I wanted to say I know who they are”

“And you are now?”

“Yeah”

May sighed, nodding. She grabbed Peter’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“I know you know I’ve always hated this subject”

“I know” Peter whispered.

“I’ve never wanted kids, you know? The idea of pregnancy and then a crying baby never seemed appealing. But when Mary and Richard introduced us to you… I thought: this kid is my family, and I’d kill for him. The idea that you had been alone, rejected by your own parents… it made me hate them, a little bit”

“But they didn’t reject me, May. They had to give me up against their wishes so I could have a better life”

“Yeah, Ben explained that to me, years later, when you were under our care. Peter, when your parents died… Mary and Richard, I mean. I knew Ben and I had to take care of you. We loved your parents, and we loved you, and we didn’t want you to be raised by strangers, or going back to the system… yeah, in his will your Dad asked your Uncle for us to take custody, but we would’ve done it nonetheless. You know that, right?”

“Yeah”

“It was hard, those first months. The first years, even. You’ve always been smart, and sometimes it was overwhelming for Ben and I. You understood pretty quickly that your parents were gone, you accepted us as your guardians. And then you just started to develop a mind that was ahead of your physical years, baby. And I couldn’t help but think about your biological parents… I thought if they’d be doing a better job than me, if they were still with you, I thought they were more parents to some people than Ben and I were”

“May…”

“And I know I’ve never been your Mom. Since the beginning I’ve been your Aunt, and it’s been like this for years. It still is like that: I’m your Aunt. I’ve never felt like a Mom, and I know that’s not a life for me”

“And it’s ok, May. You are my Aunt, and I love you no matter what”

“I know, baby. Now I know”

“You didn’t, before?” Peter asked, hurt. May sighed, kissing his fingers.

“I had doubts, Peter. I mean, when you came home, Ben was the one who knew how to calm you down, he was the one who knew how to distract you and keep you occupied. He was the core of this family, and then we lost him, and I… I didn’t know if I was enough, you know?”

“But May…”

“Your Uncle was not here anymore, and I was left alone to raise a teenager who had special needs. You’re a genius, Peter, you need more than the average teenager. And I’m always afraid I won’t be able to raise you the way you deserve”

“But May, you… you are the best Aunt I could ask for, really. I didn’t know you felt like this”

“You weren’t supposed to, Peter. As I said, I’m the adult and you’re the kid. I’m supposed to have everything under control, I’m supposed to be the responsible one, and… I always feared of not being enough, of failing without Ben by my side”

“But, Aunt May… you were there for me while I was growing up, too. Sure, Ben was the core of this family, and we will always miss him, but you were the one who taught me how to tie my shoes, and the one I read books with every night, before going to sleep. You’re the one who sang to me when I was sick, and you’re the one who pulled us back together when he died… I love you, and I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise”

May sobbed then, bringing him into a hug even more tight than the one she had given him earlier. Peter hugged her tight, too, careful with his actual force, and kissed her hair. 

“I always feared your biological parents,” she said, after a while “, because I thought you’d search for them because you didn’t want me as your guardian anymore. I thought if you did it, then that’d mean I failed. And that would also mean I failed Ben”

“You didn’t fail, May, not at all. I didn’t search for my Dads because I felt like you weren’t enough, that’s not it”

“Then why did you do it, Peter?”

“Because… I searched for them because I needed it. I needed it to know who I was, who I _am_ , and I needed to feel complete. I don’t want to say you’re not enough, because that’s far from the truth, but May: imagine you could have the possibility to have Ben back, even if you had already met someone else. Even if it was to have him near, even if it was to talk to him every once in a while and make sure he’s okay… won’t you do it?”

May sighed, and nodded. 

“So, your parents…”

“They loved me before giving me away. And I remembered that love, and I longed for it. And, sure, it could’ve end up as a disaster. I know that. But I needed to discover who they were, I needed to know who they were to feel complete. Before, it was like a piece of the puzzle was missing, you know?”

“I think I do, yeah”

“I’m still sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t want you to get mad. I just thought about the secret hiding spot, and the adoption forms, and then I read the letter and saw the pictures, and I kind of linked everything together in my mind, and discovered their identities”

“And you met them”

“Yeah”

“So, they live here, in the city?”

“Yeah, they do”

“Have you ever been to their house?”

“Yeah, er… I spent the night there”

“But… I thought I told you to go to Ned’s”

“I know, and please don’t get mad, but… well, Ned found out about this, and he wasn’t pleased, per se. We haven’t been talking for a little bit over a week”

“Oh, baby… I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine. I think he just needs time to digest everything”

“Yeah, I can understand that” May sighed “. You were with them, then?”

“Yeah”

“Do they know what happened?”

“They do. They wanted to come and explain everything to you, but I knew you wanted your space, and I knew we had to have this conversation between us”

“Are they nice, then?”

“They’re the nicest, May, I promise. And I promise they love me so, so much”

“What are their plans with you?”

“I don’t really know. We haven’t talked that much about them, you know? We mainly focused on getting to know each other better. We figured it’d be better to talk about that with you, if you like the idea”

“I sure do”

“I, however, have a room in their house. They still had my baby room in all its glory, the first time I went over, and so… we decided to give it a makeover, to allow a new era to happen, I guess. It needs a few more days of work, but it’s almost done”

May nodded, thinking about Peter’s words. She had feared a heart broken for her nephew over his parents, but, to her pleasant surprise, they seemed to love Peter. The fear of not being enough was still there, and she still felt a little bit betrayed, but she was starting to see through Peter’s actions. She knew her nephew had the right to search for his parents and, really, who was her to stop him? Sure, his Aunt, but what else? Peter _needed_ it, and May couldn’t deny him of that. Her reaction was not the one he was supposed to have, and definitely not the one Peter needed. They still had work to do to solve everything, but May was willing to work. However, she knew she had to do something, first.

“Peter, can I meet them?”

“My Dads?” The teenager asked, surprised. May nodded, pretty sure of herself. She had to know them, she had to know if they were okay for Peter. And, some small part inside of her wanted to see if some of Peter’s characteristics or quirks had been a trait inherited from his parents. 

“Yeah, Talk to them, tell them to come over, alright? I want to meet them”

“Okay, yeah, cool. Thanks, Aunt May” he said, smile almost spliting his face in half. He kissed her cheek, hugging her tight to his body before breaking the hug and looking at her curiously “. Don’t you want to know their names?”

“Well… let’s wait for the proper introduction, alright? Talk to them, and we’ll set a meet up”

“Yes, May. Are we… are we cool?”

“Well… we still have a lot of work to do, to be totally ‘cool’. But we’re great, Peter. We both made mistakes this weekend, and we both are sorry. Let’s try to work on making everything better, alright?”

Peter nodded, kissing her cheek again.

“You will always be enough” he whispered in her ear. And, seriously, how was she supposed to be mad at him?

Unfair. 

 

“Hey, Pete”

“Oh, hey MJ. No ‘loser’ for me today?”

The brunette shrugged, sitting before Peter in the empty orchestra room. She quickly robbed one of his chips, smiling cockily at him.

“Nah, you look too sad to do that. Even I have a heart”

“Well, thanks then”

“Now, can you explain to me why are you eating all on your own here? It’s kind of depressing”

“I just… I didn’t feel like being in the cafeteria today”

“Are you still having trouble with Ned?” She asked, and Peter was shocked to hear how actually nice and worried she sounded. He decided to take his chance; after all, a nice Michelle was sort of like a miracle, something that only happened every once in a while.

“Yes,” he whispered “. I guess I fucked up even more so than I initially thought”

“You know, it’d help me if I actually knew about the problem,” She said, starting to eat her own sandwich, after unwrapping it. Peter looked at her and sighed, thinking about his next move. The tall girl sighed, looking at him understandingly “. Look, you don’t _have_ to tell me, alright? I know we’ve been ‘friends’ for a short period of time. You don’t have to trust me. But, I always saw you and Ned as the two best friends one could ask. It sucks to see you guys like this”

“I do trust you, Michelle,” he said, after a short pause.

“Then tell me what happened, Peter. It may help you”

Peter sighed, nodding. He folded his hands over his lap, knowing Michelle was mostly right - then again, when wasn’t she?

“You know I’m adopted, right?” He finally said.

“Yeah, you told me” Michelle answered, nodding.

“I always wondered who my biological parents were. I know I had the Parkers, and I know Ben and May loved me, too, but I wanted to know who my real Dads were”

“It makes sense”

“You think so?”

“Of course”

Peter smiled, glad Michelle could understand his point of view. It was… kind of refreshing. 

“The thing is… I crossed paths with them, a few weeks ago. And when I did, I felt something really strong. Something I had only felt with my Dads, before my adoption”

“Peter, that sounds amazing,” Michelle said, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

“Thanks, MJ. The thing is, I didn’t know they were my Dads back then. But feeling that… it made me want to do something about them”

“Understandable”

“Ned was the one who actually told me I could search for them. And so, I did”

“Did you find them?” Michelle asked, after Peter being in silence for a few minutes. The young genius nodded, smiling softly.

“I did. And I met with them, and they’re amazing. They love me, Michelle. They _had_ to give me up, they didn’t want to”

“I’m glad you could reunite with your parents, Peter. Truly”

“Thanks, that… means a lot, MJ”

“Why this has to do anything with Ned, though?”

“Well… Ned was the one who told me to start searching for them. But, weeks later, when I told him about my search, and about meeting my parents… he got mad. He said I was betraying my Aunt”

“Well, that’s silly”

“You think?”

“Yeah. And, honestly, I don’t think it was Ned’s position to get mad. I think it’s not entirely fair”

“Oh”

“That being said, I’ll say it again: maybe he needs time. We both know Ned, you more than I do… the dude was in denial for a week when they changed the seasoning for the salad in middle school”

“Oh my God, I remember that”

“Ned is a dramatic person. You should know that, being his best friend”

“I do”

“Then give him time. I’m sure he’ll come to you, just… let him think alone first”

Peter nodded, once again thankful for Michelle’s advice. The girl being that observant was being proved as a powerful and useful ability.

“Thank you. For this, I mean”

“Hey, not a problem. And, for the record… I’m happy you found your Dads. Truly”

“Thanks, MJ”

The brunette nodded, looking around the room, clearly a little bit uncomfortable.

“Well, I… I don’t deal really well with silence after conversations, especially after deep ones, so I guess I’ll just keep going…”

“You don’t have to” Peter stopped her “. You can just be here, and we don’t have to talk. I want to finish the Physics assignment, anyways… and company sounds good”

Michelle smiled timidly (wow, _that_ was a first) and nodded, going back to her seat across from Peter and grabbing her notebook from inside her backpack.

“Sounds good. I had to draw Miss Marbella anyways. Her face after Flash’s recital of Neruda was actually pretty hilarious. I thought she was going to die, murder flash, or just pass out”

“Dang, I’d pay to be there”

Michelle sniggered quietly, and began working. Peter began working, too, and they fell into a comfortable silence, only broken by questions about the class or even Michelle showing Peter how the drawing was going - to her surprise, her new found friend was kind of a drawer himself, so he had some quick tips for her (tips she was going to take- she was observant, not proud). And, after walking together to their next class… Michelle realised having a friend was something actually cool. 

********

“Hon, can you go and open the door? I’m trying to find what we bought yesterday!”

“It’s on the guest’s room, sweetie!” May laughed, drying her hands on a towel before leaving the kitchen, going to open the door. She was excited; after months and months of trying to conceive, and after months and months of trying to adopt, her brother-in-law and his wife (a sister to May) had finally welcomed their first child together. They had had him for over two weeks, and the visit to their house was the first time little Peter was getting out of the house, since being adopted. She had seen photos of him - knew about the adorable curls he had, about his Bambi-like eyes and his beautiful smile. She even knew he had an amazing laugh, from one of the phone calls she’d shared with his sister-in-law. May was dying to meet her nephew, and she knew Ben was dying to, too. They’d bought him a stuffed animal the day before, which was what Ben was searching for.

With a smile, she opened the door. At the other side, Mary and Richard Parker stood proud, with a tiny little thing perched to Richard’s arms. May opened her mouth in shock at the sight of her nephew. He was even prettier in real life, with sweet and light freckles over his nose and long eyelashes. His eyes were as big and brown as she’d previously seen, and his curls were a little more tamed. He was utterly adorable.

“Well, hello young mister,” She said, going to tickle Peter’s belly. The baby laughed, and in those moments, May was totally in love with his nephew. 

“Peter, do you want to know who she is?” Richard asked. The toddler nodded, looking at her curiously.

“She’s your Aunt May, baby boy” Mary answered for Richard, gently patting Peter’s arm. Peter smiled then clapping his little and chubby hands.

“‘Ay! ‘Ay!”

May laughed, nodded. 

“That’s right, that’s who I am”

“We’ve been trying to get him to call us Mom and Dad, but not luck yet” Mary whispered to her “. The social worker told us he probably needs time. He’s a smart kid, part of him remembers his Dads, even if they gave him up for adoption months ago”

May nodded, letting Richard into the house to find Ben and closing the door, going to the kitchen to offer something to drink to Mary. Her sister-in-law accepted some tea, and smiled to her once May had filled a mug with it.

“What do you know about them?” She finally asked “About Peter’s biological parents, I mean”

“Not so much” Mary shrugged “. We know they were still young, and we know they loved Peter more than anything”

“What were their names?”

“No idea, May. They wanted nothing to do with Peter, after giving him up”

“That sounds awful…”

“Not really. It sounds like they trying to protect the kid. Or themselves… who knows. Either way, it made things easier for Richard and me”

“That’s great. Peter seems like an amazing kid.

“He truly, truly is. 

********

Peter’s parents -the biological ones, that is- hadn’t wanted their names to be in the certificate. And, as much as May now knew it was for Peter’s own good, it still worried her. Don’t get her wrong, she meant what she said: she wanted to meet them. But, it still terrified her.

Still, only a few days after telling Peter her intentions, there she was, trying to calm her nerves down and relax. If Peter liked the guys then that meant they had to be nice, right? Because her nephew was the nicest human on Earth, and he wouldn’t like anyone who wasn’t respectful and nice towards others. 

The fact was: Peter was on his way with his parents, in those moments. And May: May felt like she could pass out any second. She’d tried to make the house look pretty, and she was furiously thinking about different questions she could ask to them both. She actually was in the middle of that when the door opened.

“May, hey, I’m here. And I… I’m with someone I know you want to meet”

May sighed, and went to meet her nephew. And when she did, her world kind of stopped. Those could not be Peter’s parents.

It had to be a joke, right? Right? It had to be a joke, because…

Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers were standing right before her, Peter between them. Oh. Dear. God. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, another cliffhanger... so sorry about that haha (not really- sorry again).
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter- extra long to try to make up for the no-chapter Saturday.
> 
> PLEASE leave your comments and let me know what you think!
> 
> See you on Saturday! (Ned will be appearing soon, don't you worry haha)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, now May knows who Peter's parents are...
> 
> what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Btw, I went to see 'A Star is Born' last week, and even though I had the ending kinda spoiled for me -only partly-, it still got me, so, yay :,). anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Peter was nervous. He’d been wishing for May to meet his parents since forever- knew he wanted to, knew he needed to. His parents had become some of the most important people in Peter’s life, and May was, too. He wanted them to get along, and he wanted May to be okay with them. He knew (God, if he _knew_ ) it was shocking to know who his biological parents were because, as much as Tony and Steve were human beings with feelings and dreams and such, the fact was that they were Iron Man and Captain America. And, to know Peter was their offspring… yeah, it was shocking.

Regardless, he had talked to them and went to the Tower to go together to May’s apartment. To his surprise, his Dads were nervous, too. They tried to act like they weren’t, but Peter knew them more than that. He knew they totally were nervous… but, he could understand them, so…

They rode to the apartment in a comfortable silence, each one of them lost in their own world. Tony was smart enough and parked the car in a discreet spot, and they managed to get into the building without anyone recognising them. Tony and Steve had been in the building once when they went to talk to him, and they remembered it enough to not get too lost. Peter was still guiding them, and they understood. He had to be the one to introduce them to May, as their common ground. And boy, were they nervous. They knew May wasn’t their biggest fan, and they knew things were still complicated. But they wanted to be a part of Peter’s life, and they wanted to show May they were there to stay. They only hoped the woman would understand. 

Peter opened the door with his own keys and stepped inside. With only little hesitation, Tony and Steve stepped inside after him.

“May, hey, I’m here,” the teenager said, clearly nervous “. And I… I’m with someone I know you want to meet”

Tony and Steve exchanged glances nervous before a middle-aged woman came into their vision. She was petite, with long hair and a pretty face. Glasses settled in the tip of her nose and mouth open in shock, they knew she was May Parker - they had seen her in pictures, before. She looked like a nice woman, albeit shocked, in those moments.

“Hello,” Tony said, getting closer to May. He put his hand forward, waiting for a handshake “. I’m Tony Stark-Rogers, nice to meet you. You are May Parker, am I right?”

“Er… yes,” she said, finally snapping out of her shock. She shook Tony’s hand, still surprised, but now reacting “. Nice to meet you, too”

“I’m Steve” the Captain smiled, doing the same as his husband “, Steve Stark-Rogers. And it’s really nice to meet you, too”

“Likewise, Mr. Stark-Rogers”

“Please, just Steve” the blond smiled. 

“Do you, er… want something to drink?” She asked, trying really hard for words to form and get out of her mouth.

“Water would be fine, thanks”

May nodded almost robotically.

“Sure, yeah. Peter, go and sit with them in the living room, I’ll be there shortly”

Peter nodded and brought his parents to the living room. Tony and Steve sat on the biggest couch, Peter in front of them, looking nervous towards the kitchen. May appeared a few moments later, looking a little bit calmer, although the Superhusbands knew she had to be asking herself ‘what the fuck’ over and over again. They knew they would, in that situation. Only after May had sat down, opposite to them, too, she did something other than stare. 

“So” she finally said, looking at her nephew and then at them “, Peter, are they…?”

“My Dads” Peter finalised for her.

“Holy shit” May murmured “. Oh, _holy shit_ , the leaders of the Avengers are my nephew’s Dads…”

“Are you ok, ma’am’?” Steve asked, politely. 

“I am, Mr. Rogers, don’t worry, it’s just… it’s a shock, that’s all”

“We can understand that” Tony smiled, nodding “. We get we’re not what you envision when thinking about parents, but… we want to be there for Peter, and we came to talk to you about that”

“We want you to know the story behind Peter’s adoption, and we want you to know we love him more than anything in this world,” Steve said, grabbing Tony’s hand for support. May observed them in silence for a while, finally nodding.

“It’s not that weird, now that I think about it. Peter’s smart enough to be a Stark, and noble enough to be a Rogers, I suppose” she murmured, smiling when the husbands’ faces lighted up after her words “. And he looks a little bit like you, too. The hair reminds me of yours, Mr. Stark, although a little bit lighter, and the nose resembles a little bit yours, Mr. Rogers… and of course, the eyes are yours, Mr. Stark”

“They’re as sweet as Steve’s, though” Tony smiled, pecking his husband’s cheek “. And please, we’re Tony and Steve”

“Then I am May” the woman smiled, nodding “. Now, I do not want to judge. Peter told me you love him; you told me so, too. Peter also told me you gave him up to protect him”

“Yes,” both of the Avengers said.

“I do not get that. No offense, but you’re the freaking leaders of the Avengers. How could you not protect Peter?”

Steve and Tony looked at each other and sighed. They hated to explain the story, because it made them feel like the worst parents on Earth.

“Look, when we decided to have Peter… we were pretty sure about it” Steve started to explain “, it was something we wanted, something we knew we were capable of doing. And, when he was born, things were perfect for a while. We took turns with the missions, the rest of the Avengers helped us and Happy, Tony’s head of security, turned into the non-official babysitter for Peter. Life was pretty good, but…”

“But, when Peter turned one, we decided to go back to the field, both of us at the same time. We’d promised to not stop protecting the world just because we were Dads. Peter was the most important thing for us, but we had a duty. Right now, if we had known what that would mean… I would’ve said goodbye to Iron Man without a doubt”

May nodded, understanding Tony’s words. She had had that same debate with Ben, after getting Peter’s custody. They’d talked about one of them quitting their jobs, to be with Peter, but, ultimately, they decided it wasn’t entirely fair, not to them, nor to Peter.

“I get that” she whispered. Steve nodded, grateful.

“Peter stayed with Happy when we were away. Sometimes, if Rhodey -James Rhodes, we mean-, was around, he was the one to take care of Peter” Tony explained “, and things seemed to work for three months or so. But then… our base was attacked. Someone wanted to hurt Peter… we think they wanted to kidnap, or even kill him. Happy was fast enough to protect him, but he had injuries in his rib and arm”

“Oh, my God” May whispered, bringing a hand to cover her mouth, shocked.

“We tried to protect him,” Steve said, smiling sadly “, with new and improved security, with Happy as his bodyguard 24/7, but… things were getting worse. After three months of attacks, they were almost weekly. And that was not even the worst part; the worst part was how it was affecting Peter. Before the attacks, he was happy, talkative (even when you couldn’t understand half the things he was saying)…After the attack, though, he didn’t trust so many people. He was fuzzy, crying all the time, _scared_ all the time”

“He had to be in someone’s arms to feel a little secure” Tony explained “. It was a heartbreaking situation, and we understood Peter deserved better than to be raised in fear and uncertainty, so we decided the best thing for him was to be raised away from us”

“It was the hardest thing we’ve ever done, May,” Steve said, grabbing his husband’s hand for comfort “, and it haunted us for a long, long time. But giving Peter up meant giving him another chance. We know you, as many other people, think the Avengers are invincible. But we are not”

“We have flaws” Tony agreed “, and we have really serious problems of our own. Being an Avenger is not an easy task, you know? And not because we are Avengers we win every battle we fight. We had to lose this one, for our kid’s own good”

May nodded, going over their words over and over. It made sense, and she knew that. It made sense, and it was really, really noble of them to do what they’d done. To know they couldn’t raise Peter the right way, to decide they weren’t meant to raise their own son… May couldn’t even begin to imagine how that must’ve felt, but she guessed it wasn’t nice, per se. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. Truly, I am. But… Peter had some hard times in his life, even if he was away from you. Why didn’t you help him, in some way? Why did you leave him alone?”

“We didn’t want to do that” Tony sighed “, but… his adoption was too much for us. We were… in a really, really bad place for some time. As in, going through a rough time”

“We had the hardest time adapting to life without Peter. It took us months and months, and once we had done it, we decided to not search for him. It was unhealthy to us and our recovery, you know?”

“Besides” the engineer added “, we were risking his security. If someone found him because we couldn’t let him go… it’d kill us”

“I get it” May whispered “, and I think it’s noble, what you did. Letting go someone because it’s for their own… it shows you really, really loved him”

“It’s our son, Ma,y” Steve said “, there’s nothing we wouldn’t do for him”

May nodded, smiling. She liked to know that, to know Steve and Tony cared for her nephew. It was really, really nice to know Peter’s parents loved him - truly, truly loved him.

“And you’re okay to have him, now? Because you didn’t search for him, or find him. He did”

“We know,” Steve said “, but now things have changed. And… before he found us, we were thinking about going back to his life”

“May, look, we respect you,” Tony said “. You raised Peter, and you’re his Aunt. We don’t want to make any type of decision without your consent… and Peter’s, of course”

“What we want to say is that we’re not trying to take over,” Steve said, smiling gently at her “, we’re not trying to alienate you from his life, not at all. But, we spent thirteen years away from him, to try to give him a better life… now that we’re able to, we’d love to be his Dads”

“And I really, really want them to be, May” Peter finally spoke. He grabbed her hands, squeezing them gently “. May, look, I’m sorry for searching them behind your back. You know that. But… I had to. You know that too, right?” May nodded, smiling gently at his nephew “. I want them to be in my life, if that’s okay with you”

“Well… this is still a shock. Not only the fact of who your biological parents are, but also the fact that you even found them. It’s going to take a little time for me to get used to it”

“Okay”

“But Peter, of course you can have them back in your life. How am I going to say no to that? I couldn’t, not ever, honey. They’re your Dads, and I’m sorry if the other day I acted the way I did”

“You were in shock,” her nephew said, smiling “, no one could blame you”

“We certainly don’t” Tony smiled. May nodded, grateful.

“So what did you think? Shared custody, Peter living with you…?”

“We haven’t thought about that yet” Steve admitted “, we believed it was better to talk to you first. And we don’t have to decide anything yet, if you don’t feel ready. You just met us, and we can understand if you need a little bit more time”

May nodded again, smiling. She had never been a huge fan of the Avengers. She didn’t hate them, but… as much as she could admire their work and she respected them enough, she wasn’t their biggest fan. That’s why she wasn’t expecting much of them, but… for the moment, they seemed like great guys. Shockingly normal, too.

“And you can come over to the Tower anytime you want,” Tony said “, we have rooms to spare, and Bucky prepares some seriously good meals”

“I’ll remember that” the woman laughed “. Do any of you cook?”

“I do,” Tony said “. We don’t let Steve close to a fire, because we don’t want the Tower to be burnt down”

“I would not do that”

“Dear, you burn water”

“I made breakfast the other day”

“I was helping you while you were doing it, Papa” Peter piped in, laughing “, you were helpless”

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, and May couldn’t help but laugh. It was strangely domestic, but she couldn’t say she didn’t like it. Besides, hearing Peter call Capitan America ‘Papa’ was less weird than she’d initially have thought.Their conversation flowed all through the evening, and the husbands even stayed for dinner. When it was time for them to leave, May was pleased with their visit. They still had some work to do, but they were getting there, and for the moment, she approved of them. Just when Peter had told Steve he had to show him a drawing before he left, Tony smiled at her.

“Thank you for the dinner, May”

“Not a problem”

The engineer nodded, but soon he bit his lip, seeming lost in thought. After a few seconds, though, he looked at her, a little bit more serious.

“Could I talk to you about something more serious?”

May frowned slightly, but nodded. She could only guess it was about Peter, but had no clue about what it was. Things had been going pretty smoothly.

“Sure”

“Has Peter talked to you about… well, the argument he had with Ned?” He asked. May sighed, nodded.

“Yeah, he told me”

“What do you think about it?”

“You want to know what I think about it?” She asked. Tony looked at her, surprised by her question.

“Well, of course I do, May. We already told you: you matter in this family, too”

“Thanks” May murmured, touched by his words. What a way to break the stereotype she thought Tony Stark was “. And… well, I think it’s sad. Peter and Ned have been friends for years, ever since they were little kids. It’s so sad Ned is distancing himself, but also… maybe he just needed time, like I did”

“You came to your senses in a day, May. Ned’s been like this far longer and, honestly, I don’t like the way it makes Peter feel”

“I don’t either, Tony, but we can’t force them to talk, or Ned to get over whatever he’s going through. As for me: yes, I ‘came to my senses’ after a day, but I’m older than Ned is”

“So, we’re not going to do anything?”

“Tony, you’ll learn this soon enough. Teenagers want to start having their own lives. For the moment, it’s better if we don’t intervene. Besides… Peter loves to solve his own problems”

Tony sighed.

“That he does”

 

“Hi”

“Oh, hi Betty”

“Alone again?” The petite blonde asked, smiling gently at him. Ned returned the smile, him more timid, and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess”

“I see” she murmured, opening her water bottle and drinking a sip while looking a few tables behind Ned, where Peter and MJ were talking while cracking some jokes -sarcastic ones, Betty was sure of that-, and throwing paper balls at each other. They were cute, she’d give them that. Then, she looked back at Ned. He was cute, and she’d got to know him better in the few days before. He was nice to talk to, funny and smart, and she definitely liked him, but… her journalist spirit told her something else was going on “. So, are you going to tell me why you stopped sitting with Peter Parker?” She bluntly asked.

“Huh?” Ned asked back, confused. She hadn’t asked him about his reasons to sit with her, not once, and she had never even mentioned Peter… Ned didn’t know if he wanted her to.

“Yeah, you know. Peter Parker, your best friend since… well, since everyone can remember? You’ve been avoiding him for a while, don’t think I haven’t noticed”

“It’s… complicated, Betty”

“I mean, I guess. It has to be for you to ignore your bestie. Tell me, did something bad happened? Did you fight?”

“No… nothing bad happened, and I guess we didn’t ‘fight’, but…”

“But?” She asked, a little worried.

“But I found out Peter had been keeping something important from me, and I was upset, ok? I am his best friend, he should not be keeping things from me”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Ned. I mean, I do keep some things to myself”

“Do you?” Ned asked, surprised.

“Of course! Things that I just don’t tell anyone… And, Ned, it’s healthy. We don’t have to share absolutely _everything_. Of course, it depends on the person, you know? Some people like to share more, others are more introvert… it depends. But, yeah, he didn’t _have_ to tell you. And why are you upset, did you find out accidentally or something?”

“Not really, he… he told me. But I was mad, because what he hadn’t told me was something that could hurt his Aunt, and…”

“If it could hurt his Aunt, then that’s something _he_ should talk with _her_ , don’t you think?” Betty asked, trying to be nice “. I’m not saying you didn’t have reasons to be angry, because I don’t even know what exactly happened, but just… think about it. I get you’ve been besties since forever, but you don’t _own_ each other, and if you think his Aunt is going to be mad at him, then: that’s his own problem, you know? Not yours, Ned”

“Okay…”

“Talk to him, Ned. It’s sad to see you separated”

“But I do like to sit with you”

“Well, me too. But I’m sure Peter wouldn’t mind if I sit with you both, right? Even MJ will like that, I’m sure”

Ned nodded, still a little bit unsure.

“Alright, I’ll think about it”

“Do it” Betty told him “, or you are going to regret it”

 

Peter was in his new room. With only a few touches left to it, he could see how it was going to look like. And, he loved it. But it was also really, really overwhelming.

The room in itself was like, at least, six times like the one he had at May’s. He had a king size bed, a huge desk and shelfs full of books and other nerdy stuff. One of the walls was all made of windows (“they can’t see you from outside but you can see everyone. Genius, right?” which, yeah, he had to agree with his Dad- it was pretty dope), and he had a large sofa propped against one of the sides, a shelf full of comics next to it. He even had, at the other side of the window wall, a desk meant to only draw (which was a sweet thought of his parents). For a short period of time, his Dad had also planned on having a mini-lab on his room, but his Papa had forbid that idea almost immediately. Peter could see how having his own lab in his room could be dangerous, but still, it’d been pretty sweet. His Dad had even thought about his extra-abilities, and his ceiling was soft to the touch, almost like a giant cushion- and don’t even get him started on his walk-in closet (full of clothes he hadn’t ever seen before) or his bathroom (bigger than the kitchen at May’s). As much as Peter loved his room, and as much as he appreciated and was grateful for it, he couldn’t feel but feel really, really overwhelmed.

Of course, he knew his Dads were rich. Everyone knew Tony Stark, everyone knew he was a billionaire. Steve himself wasn’t exactly poor; not only he’d been making money as the director of the Avengers and other stuff he did (some of it was restricted even for Peter), but he’d been a living legend for decades, and his bank account was pretty loaded with copyright rights and things like that, by the time he’d been awake. Together, his Dads’ fortune was one of the highest in the world. Peter knew that- he’d seen them at Forbes-. He remembered one time a one long-distance relative of Flash had made it into one article at Forbes- his Dad had been the cover of it, and he’d read about him while ignoring Flash’s words about his long-long-long-long Uncle. Yeah, he knew they were pretty fucking rich. But…

His Dads were not snobby. Well, maybe Tony, sometimes, but Steve was not. They dressed well, and Tony loved a good suit. Their house was amazing (it was a freaking _Tower_ \- and Peter knew they had more houses all around the world) and the teenager had seen their garage, but it was easy to forget they were who they were when they were all in the kitchen trying to bake, all covered in flour. It was easy to forget when he saw his Dad in the lab, dressed in old clothes (clothes that, deep down, he knew were more expensive than May’s rent) stained with motor oil, and it was easy to forget when his Papa was like that, too, only in his studio (paint all over his face and clothes, smiling while telling Peter new techniques about drawing eyes). Despite being superheroes, despite being as wealthy as they were… his parents were _normal_. As normal as they could get. That’s why, in situations like those, Peter had a hard time processing and accepting that was his new life. He usually coped well, but, not even twenty minutes before, Tony had started telling him about his trust fund, and they he’d taken him to his room, telling him about a tv, and a new computer (“no son of mine is going through the world with that, Peter”), and even a new phone (that, he could understand. He didn’t even know how the one he had still worked). Still, it was a lot to take on.

“Hey, sweetie, I’ve been calling you for five minutes, dinner is ready,” his Papa said, suddenly appearing in front of him. Peter looked at him, startled, and Steve frowned, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Everything okay, son?”

“Er… yeah, Papa, everything’s great. You were saying?”

“I was saying dinner’s ready, but I know not everything’s great,” the blond said, sitting next to his kid “. And I think I know what’s wrong”

“Do you?”

“Aha. I noticed you were acting weird since the moment your Dad started talking about your trust fund…”

“Oh,” Peter murmured, blushing “. Sorry, I don’t know if that was rude”

“Rude? Why?”

“Well, because you do a lot for me, and you’ve given me… well, this room, and a whole lot of other things. I have a new wardrobe, Papa, that’s… insane”

“It’s not insane, Peter. Your Dad and I want you to be comfortable in this house, and we thought you’d like some new clothes. We got some of the ones we think you’ll like, but we can go shopping together for more, if you like”

“Gosh, I… Papa, I’d like that, but…”

“But?”

“I, just… I still don’t get used to how much money this family has, that’s all” he finally said, blushing furiously.

“Oh. But, son, that’s fine”

“Is it? Because I feel ungrateful”

“Oh, Petey, of course it is fine. I totally get it”

“Do you?”

“Of course! Son, I’m sure you’ve heard stories about my life before the serum”

“They teach them at school” his son confessed. Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Of course they do” he sighed “. Then, son, you have to know I was very poor, before I became Captain America”

“Oh… that’s right, yeah”

“Even when I was Captain America, we were in war. I didn’t know what a ‘wealthy’ lifestyle was until I woke up. The first months I was put in an apartment that just felt… too nice, you know?” Peter nodded “, and then, when I moved in with your Dad… well, it was a lot to get used to. It’s different for Dad, you know? He grew up with money, so he doesn’t understand what not having it feels like, not really”

“How did you get used to it?”

“I feel like I still have to, to some extent. Of course, I’m more comfortable with this lifestyle, now. I especially like the fact that I’m able to help other people thanks to our charities”

“That’s the best part about having money, I think”

“Oh, it definitely is. And your Dad and I have always been super invested in some really amazing ones. Look, kid, this is a huge change. Believe me, I know. Sometimes, when your Dad talks about something crazy he wants to buy, or a trip or something like that I have to ask myself: can we actually spend that much money? Before I remember we actually can”

“Oh…”

“But, as weird as it sounds, you get used to it. You get used to having it, and to manage it, and most importantly: you get used to use it on behalf of other people. Try to get into some causes, when you’re a bit older, alright? And, once you’re officially a Stark-Rogers, then… use that power as a tool to educate others and create a better world”

Peter smiled, hugging his Papa. Steve’s hand caressed his curls before letting him go.

“You’re amazing, Papa. You know that, right?”

“Well, I tend to believe it when you tell me. But, something more amazing than me is the pizza your Dad made. Want to race me to the kitchen?”

“Oh, it’s _on_ ”

Yeah, it was still weird. And living in a palace of a room (of a home) was going to need a time to get used to, but… Peter could get used to, at least, that happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Chapter done!
> 
> Pay attention, because Ned and Peter are finally talking next chapter! Initially, it was going to be in this one, but then it'd been too long, so... next one it is ;)
> 
> PLEASE leave comments and if you can kudos, and I'll see you guys on Wednesday!
> 
> Bye!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes another step, to be closer to his family
> 
> Ned thinks things over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, a few things: first, sorry for not uploading last week. I had a tough week, full of projects and readings and whatnot, and I didn't find the time to write. Even more so, the time I did have I used it to sleep because believe me, I needed. To know something important about this story, however, please read the note at the end. Thanks!
> 
> And... I am devastated. It's been some days since Stan Lee left us, but it is heartbreaking. I found out while in class because one friend from my home country sent me a screenshot she'd seen of the news about Stan. At first, I couldn't believe it, so I took to twitter and when I saw it was true... it's still hard to believe. Like, you can of expect him to be always there, you know? Deep down we all knew this day was going to come, and we all knew Stan had health issues, but it's... well, heartbreaking. Mister Lee, thank you so much for all you've given us. I can't think of a way we can repay you but thank you for letting us dream and see ourselves in the amazing characters you brought to life. We'll be always grateful.
> 
> Now, let's go on with the chapter!

“Yo, that’s unfair!”

“It is not! Be faster!”

Peter growled, but did run faster. He was forever grateful for his Dad’s idea of making the suit immune to cold- especially because, he discovered soon enough, his new condition as a superhuman/mutant didn’t handle cool temperatures too well. Still, he loved to swing between buildings and run as fast as he could. So, _thanks, Dad._

Training with Bucky was one of Peter’s favorite things in the whole world, and doing it again was pretty amazing. Now that he knew who his parents were, and now that everything was cool and nice (May was trying, and he really, really appreciated it) it was even better; Bucky got used to telling him embarrassing stories about his Papa, and Peter told him about the videos they made him watch of him, in school. Bucky made him show it to him, and after Peter did, he laughed for a good hour. It was nice to see him like that, crying of laughter instead of something hard.

Right now, he was making him run faster and faster in a stupid, stupid game Peter was quickly growing tired of. 

Thank science, Bucky seemed to finally stop. Peter almost tripped when he stopped after his Uncle, throwing himself onto the floor and panting heavily.

“I’m dying” he breathed. Bucky laughed, touching his shoulder with his foot.

“C’mon, little punk, don’t be like that. It wasn’t that much of a race”

“It wouldn’t be if I hadn’t been doing other exercises for _hours_ ”

“You’re a superhuman, kiddo”

“I still get tired, you know. Slower, but I do”

“Aha. But usually, you don’t get this tired… so, my dear nephew, did you sneak out to do more patrolling? You know your Dad can look that up in the suit”

“Ugh, please don’t tell him” Peter begged. Bucky laughed, shaking his head.

“I won’t, James. Consider this your punishment”

Peter gaped at his Uncle, quickly getting up from the floor and pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“Oh my God, you totally did this on purpose!”

“Of course I did. Look, Peter, get this into your little genius mind: I loved to mess with your Papa’s head when we were younger. Hell, I still do. And you’re his son, kiddo, I’m going to love messing with your head just as much”

“That’s mean, Uncle Bucky, that’s really mean”

Peter hadn’t even realized he’d say that. In truth, he’d been calling Bucky that in his head for- hell, _weeks_ now. The super soldier had been such an important part of his life since that night after the Coney Island incident… him being his Uncle had been a bit of a shock, but he’d gotten used to it. Besides, he loved Bucky just as he was his Uncle even before knowing he actually was, so calling him that was kind of natural for Peter. Even if initially that’d been only on his head. Well, now it wasn’t… except, he didn’t realize. Not at first, at least.

“Wait” Bucky stopped him “. What did you just say?”

“Er… that you’re mean? Sorry, did that offend you? If so, I’m really, _really_ sorry, you know I think you’re not mean”

“No, no. The _other_ thing”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Did you just call me _Uncle,_ Peter?”

“Oh” Peter murmured, blushing and looking anywhere but at Bucky. He thanked his mask for keeping his Uncle from knowing he was as red as his suit “. Er… God, sorry, it slipped. I call you that all the time in my mind because, well, you’re my… Uncle, you know? But I’m sorry, truly, I should’ve thought about your feelings in all of this”

“My feelings?”

“Yeah, you know, maybe you don’t want me calling you that and…”

“Peter, are you kidding me right now? Kid, this… this is the best thing you could’ve done” Bucky said, and then smiled so big Peter thought he was gonna hurt himself. The super soldier pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, laughing in his ear - which, _ouch_ , enhanced hearing-. 

“You’re not uncomfortable?”

“Me? Of course not! Peter, you’re my nephew. I would’ve been okay if you decided you were not comfortable calling me Uncle, because I just want you to be okay, but honestly, I was hoping one day you would be”

“I was scared it was going to be too much for you”

“It wouldn’t, I promise. Besides, maybe it’s time you start calling us Uncles and Aunts, or whatever Wanda is, right? I mean, you’re calling Steve and Tony Papa and Dad, now”

“That’s true” Peter murmured, still having Bucky’s arms wrapped around him “. Then I guess some things are going to change, Uncle Bucky”

“Oh, that sounds nice. Just remember: I’m your favorite Uncle”

“Of course” Peter laughed. And, deep down, he knew it was partially true. Although he loved each member of his family in a different way, Bucky’d been the one to bring him back to his family (helped in the beginning by Natasha). And Peter would always be thankful for that.

 

“Ned, baby, dinner will be ready in twenty!”

“Okay Mom!”

Ned sighed, looking back at his homework. Truth to be told, he hadn’t done much in the last few hours. Betty’s words had impacted him, and he couldn’t help but think them over and over again.

Maybe she was right. Maybe it wasn’t his place to act offended, to act hurt. No, she _was_ right. He was no one to decide how May was going to feel at Peter’s actions. He thought he knew that, and he thought he could, somehow, convince Peter to drop it, but… that was not the case.

Truth was: Ned was afraid. He was afraid, because so many things had changed in the last few months. Ever since Ben died Peter had been acting weirder and weirder- and now Ned knew why. He had become Spiderman, Queen’s new vigilante. He fought the bad guys, the ones The Avengers didn’t see, the ones who preferred to attack little guys because they knew they didn’t have as many protection as the big ones. The Avengers were too busy to truly care for them, to go and fight for them, But, Spiderman… he was Queen’s true hero. And he was a fifteen-year-old kid.

When Ned found out about Peter’s other identity, he’d been excited. His best friend being a superhero? That was pretty dope. However, he soon realized it was something really, really dangerous. He was relieved when (somehow, who knows why) the Winter Soldier had decided to train the young superhero. But, that didn’t change the fact that things were changing so fast. Peter was changing fast, too fast.

It’s not like Ned didn’t want his best friend to change -for the better, that is-, but Peter had changed too much already. Before he wasn’t that same person he’d become, now. He was more confident, more independent, more mysterious. Ned knew he kept things from him, as much as he was his Guy in the Chair. And now, Peter had found his biological parents. What if that changed him more? What if that new Peter didn’t want to be Peter’s friend? What if they were going to end apart, nonetheless?

Ned knew he’d made a mistake by distancing himself from Peter. God, he knew. But he was afraid to get close: he was afraid to go back to Peter to discover he didn’t need him anymore. However… Betty was right. It was sad to see them like that. Peter and he had been besties since… gosh, he couldn’t even remember. Peter’d been by his side all of his life, and now Ned was turning on him? Yeah, he could see he was being an asshole. He knew Peter didn’t deserve that.

And, he knew what he truly deserved… and that was an accepting best friend. Yeah, he decided. He was going to talk to Peter, help him. And he was going to accept whoever his parents were. He owed it to him. 

 

“Attention fellow idiots!” Bucky exclaimed, going into the kitchen. Peter walked in right behind him, shaking his head at his Uncle’s antics. It was nice to see Bucky that happy and playful, though “. I have something to tell”

“Did you eat a bug accidentally again?” Sam asked, looking like he wasn’t even paying attention.

“Did Peter try to put more magnets on your arm?” Natasha asked, too, winking at Peter. The teenager smiled: that’d been a fun prank. 

“Better yet. I was just confirmed as Peter’s favorite Uncle”

Automatically, all of the attention of the room was on him. Peter was surprised at how fast everyone reacted -especially because everyone was on there, being dinner time. 

“What?” Clint said “Bullshit. _I’m_ his favorite Uncle, no questions”

“As if,” Rhodey said “. That title is mine”

“Oh, no, I’m his favorite,” Bruce said, shaking his head “I always managed to stop his crying”

“Don’t be morons, my friends. It is obvious the young Stark-Rogers considers me as his favorite Uncle. No offense, son or Barnes”

“None taken, because _I_ am his favorite. Right, Pete?”

“You’re mean to them, Uncle Bucky, seriously”

Bucky smirked, knowing his nephew was right and enjoying that. However, that couldn’t compare to the looks in everyone’s faces at Peter’s words.

“What did he just call you?” Sam asked, looking at Bucky”

“Un - cle. U n c l e. Uncle. Un-“

“Keep going, I’ll rip your heart out of your chest” Natasha said “. Now, did you plan all this? Try to get us to be jealous?”

“It is working on you” Clint scoffed, being punched in the shoulder by Natasha one second after his words “. Ow, woman! That hurt!”

“Hush”

“It just felt natural,” Peter said, rubbing his nape “, I just said it without thinking about it too much. I mean, he was ‘Uncle’ in my head ever since I knew we were related, so…”

“Wait, are we, too?” Rhodey asked, getting closer to him “Or only he has that honor?”

Peter blushed, looking down for a bit before looking back at Rhodey.

“I kinda think that way about everyone? It just… you’re my family, you know?”

“Well said, Peter!” Thor exclaimed, hugging his nephew tight to his body and laughing in his ear (which, again, _ouch_ ) “. But now that means you have to call us that out loud!”

“Seriously?”

“Of course, my nephew. If the Son of Barnes got that honor, I don’t see why the rest of us can’t”

“Well… then I guess it’s fair, Uncle Thor”

Five minutes after, Tony and Steve, who had been in the Penthouse until that moment, arrived at the common floor to find pure chaos. Almost everyone in the team was trying to capture Peter’s attention (Peter, who was in Bucky’s back, the Super Soldier running away from Natasha- like _that_ was going to end well). Steve looked at his husband and sighed.

“Why am I having a strong case of deja vu?”

“Because these idiots will never, never change, honey. And we chose them as our family”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we never told them who was Peter’s godparent”

“And don’t even think about doing it, babe. I want to keep living”

“So do I, dear. So do I”

 

Ned was nervous - and that was an understatement. He’d been waiting all day long to talk to Peter. He’d gotten close a lot of times, but he quickly was scared away by his own thoughts. 

What if Peter didn’t want him as his best friend anymore? He’d been spending an awful lot of time with MJ, recently. Yeah, sure, Ned knew the girl was a little bit weird, and to be honest, he thought she’d never actually approach Peter, let alone become friends with him. Not that she wasn’t nice… she seemed like a good girl, just not… sociable. But, she’d made friends with Peter. It shouldn’t have surprised him. After all, Peter was liked by almost everyone he met. It was a gift he had, one Ned had always secretly envied. 

Whatever, not the point. The point was: Ned was nervous. Really, really nervous. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, and he definitely didn’t want to do so because of his stupid, stupid actions.

‘Okay Leeds, get it together’ he told himself, taking a deep breath. They were done for the day, just finished the Decathlon practice, but Peter had stayed behind for a bit, and Ned saw it as his perfect chance. Nervously, he approached Peter and the teenager, maybe because of his Spidey Sense (wouldn't that be _awesome_ ) turned around when Ned was only a few feet from him. The larger boy hated to see the surprise of his friend’s face.

“Oh, hi N,ed” Peter said, smiling timidly at him.

“Hey, Peter. I, er… I was wondering if we could talk”

“Now you want to?” The teenager asked him, raising one eyebrow. Ned sighed, playing with the stripes of his backpack.

“I get it, I was a shitty best friend”

“Euphemism”

“I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. And for that, I am sorry”

Peter sighed, leaning on the school’s wall and looking at him with a seriousness Ned was not used to.

“Why did you do it, Ned? Why did you decide to ignore me?”

“Pete…”

“I get it. I get you felt I was ‘betraying’ May, or whatever”

“Well, yeah, partly-“

“But it wasn’t your call to make”

“I know that know”

Peter nodded, still serious. He looked away for a moment, and Ned couldn’t help but think he seemed older, somewhat wiser.

“You’ve been family to me since I was a kid. And I get why you could worry about May- but it wasn’t your call”

“I understand, Peter, truly”

“Then?”

“Look, I… I was afraid”

“Afraid”

“Yeah! Look, man, things have changed _a lot_ in these last few months, with Ben dying and you becoming Spiderman, and… now, your parents are in the picture? You’ve been spending less and less time with me. You’re always busy, always making excuses, and I thought: okay, that’s it. Peter finds his Dads and forgets about me”

“Ned, that’s not true”

“I know. I know, and I should’ve known before. I’m sorry”

“Ned, sorry may now be enough…”

“I get it. I’m still sorry, though. And, look, of course, I am happy you found your Dads, Peter. I was just scared, and I didn’t want to lose you, so I went ahead and made a stupid mistake, and then I didn’t know how to fix it”

“Talking is a good start”

Ned smiled, nodding. He knew things were not going to be magically resolved thanks to some words - that’s not how the world worked, he knew that much-, but he was grateful Peter was being this nice. That kid was truly too good for the world.

“Peter, I want to show you I care, show you I’m sorry… and I want to be your best friend, even if I’m an idiot most of the times”

Peter laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re not an idiot, Ned. You’re a teenager”

“So are you”

“Well, yeah” the young superhero shrugged “, and that’s exactly why I understand we make mistakes, sometimes. You better than anyone know I’ve made plenty. I should’ve told May about my search, for example. I get you made a mistake, Ned. And I know you’re sorry”

“So?”

“So, I’m not going to waste more than a decade of friendship because you made a mistake. You’re a teenager, you’re human: you’re bound to make them, alright? I’m not saying I’m completely cool with you right now. I mean, I thought you’d be more supportive. I was shocked, and hurt by your reaction”

“I’m so _sorry_ ”

“I know you are. And we’ll still be best friends, alright? But I guess I need a little bit of time to trust you fully again. With this, I mean”

“What does that mean?”

“That means we hang out, and you bring Legos, and we eat junk food, and do whatever… but, that also means I’m not talking to you about my Dads. Not yet”

“But, Peter…”

“They’re important to me, Ned. They are… they are my _Dads_ , you know? And only a handful of people know we are related. I'm protective of them, and so are they of me, so I guess it's fair to wait a bit to tell you. I need to see you're okay with this, I need to feel it's okay to talk about them with you”

Ned sighed but nodded. He understood Peter’s words, and he knew he was lucky to have such a pure boy as his best friend.

“Okay, Peter. I think it’s fair”

“Thanks”

“Thank you, for being this nice. So… are we cool?”

“Yeah man,” Peter smiled, hugging him. Ned smiled, relieved, and hugged him back. He knew he had to gain Peter’s trust back, but he was planning on doing it. His best friend deserved to have someone there for him to talk about whatever.

“Well, look at that. Loser and Nerd have finally made peace!”

Peter laughed and broke the hug, and then glanced over Ned’s shoulder. Ned turned around to see Michelle there, standing a few feet from them. She had a faint smile on her face, which was weird to see on her, but… it suited her. Ned thought she was pretty (not more than Betty, but she was pretty when she decided to not glare at them).

“I see you’re happy about that, MJ”

“You can say that. But, Ned” she said, looking at him “, don’t fuck things up again”

“MJ-“ Peter tried to say, but she interrupted him.

“I know it was not only his fault, Parker, I’m not saying that”

“Okay. By the way, you know you can still sit with us at the lunch table, right?”

“Of course I do, idiot. I was not going to disappear” she said, but then something weird happened. Peter and she seemed to have a weird eye-to-eye conversation, something along the lines of ‘you totally were going to disappear’ and ‘ugh fine you got me, but I'll deny it’, mixed with ‘okay, then don't disappear' and finally ‘okay I won’t’. 

It was one of the weirdest things Ned had seen from Peter, and that was saying something. Besides, since when was Peter this close to MJ? And why had she told him about not fucking up more? Did she know about Peter’s parents? He thought about asking, but he quickly knew it was a bad, bad idea. He had to work to regain Peter’s trust, and that meant he had to accept Michelle knew things. He was going to say something else, but then an expensive-looking car stopped in the pick-up area (by now empty), and Peter straightened himself.

“That’s my ride”

“That’s fancy” MJ commented. Peter blushed and scrapped his neck.

“Er… yeah, I guess. But Dad didn’t want me to go home alone”

“Oh, is he there?” She asked, seeing Ned was too surprised. She was, too - after all, she knew very little about Peter’s Dads-, but she was a logical and sometimes cold-minded person, so the surprise had quickly worn off. 

“No,” Peter said, shaking his head “, my other Dad and him had some business to attend, but they’ll be home when I arrive” The driver in the car honked, and Peter rolled his eyes “. Sorry, he’s impatient. And dramatic, although he’ll deny that one. Anyway, I have to go, don’t want to make my Uncle even more desperate to get out of here. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“See ya, loser” Michelle said, again with that shy smile on her face. Ned smiled and fist-bumped Peter.

“See you tomorrow, bro”

Peter smiled one last time and almost skipped to the car, opening the back seat door and sliding in. Not even ten seconds later, the car was already gone. Ned looked at MJ then, kind of nervous. The girl seemed nice, but she scared him shitless. Especially in those moments, when she smiled icily at him.

“Look, Leeds, I’ll say this just once. I don’t know how, but Peter managed to befriend me. I think he’s a good kid, definitely better than all the idiots this school holds… don’t tell him I said that, ever “. Ned quickly nodded, not even thinking about it “. Alright. I think you’re pretty legal, too, so don’t make me think otherwise. And as I said: don’t fuck it up”

Ned nodded one last time, seeing then how MJ disappeared in the only other car there. He sighed and pulled his phone to his ear. His Mom was late, again. If only she set an alarm… 

 

It was being a quiet night and, albeit knowing his parents would kill him if he said it out loud, Peter wanted action. He wanted some good robbery, some crime that’d get him in action. Don’t get him wrong: he was happy when the people in Queens were happy. And he was happy criminality was descending in his home, especially because, well, it was partially thanks to him. Still, he wanted _something_. He had been training with Bucky for such a long time, he wanted to jump into action to show everyone he was improving.

He’d been on the roof of one of his favorite buildings (one of the highest ones) for almost half an hour before Karen alerted him of some suspicious activity a couple of blocks away.

“What’s the situation, Karen?”

“I’m not sure yet. However, the cameras of several shops have caught a man who has tried to mug two people today”

“What? How did I not know about this?”

“Because the robbery was stopped before it even began, Peter. The victims realized someone was coming”

“Lucky for them I guess”

“Indeed!” His AI almost squealed. Peter shook his head, laughing. I was still incredible to think his Dad was able to make an AI who seemed to have her own _personality_. Peter knew his Dad was Tony Stark, but _still_.

“Okay, so now he’s going to attack someone?”

“Looks like it, Peter. It’s late at night, fewer people to see him and alert someone else”

“Yeah” Peter sighed “. Sometimes I wonder if they’ve heard of me”

“Probably! You’re quite popular in Queens”

“It was a rhetorical question, Karen”

“Oh. Sorry about that”

“No worries,” Peter said, finally arriving to where Karen was telling him. And, just as she’d told him, there was someone acting quite suspicious. Peter followed him silently, knowing he had to catch him while actually doing something. He waited a minute, and then, almost before he could even react, he latched onto one girl that was walking opposite to him. And Peter’s heart almost stopped on his chest- because that girl was _MJ_. 

His brain shut down for a few seconds, but soon he remembered his Uncle’s words: _Peter, no matter who it is, you have to act. I know it can be a shock to see someone you love or at least care about in danger, but if you black down, then they’re done, you understand, little punk? You can freak out later; first, help._

More mad at the criminal than before, Peter attacked him. It should’ve been an easy fight, except: he was extra careful not to hurt Michelle. She was trying to escape and land a punch on the douchebag that had attacked her, but he was stronger than her, and, Peter guessed, had experienced someone trying to escape from him, so she was not succeeding. Peter came in to help her, but because of the confusion, she seemed to think he was a bad guy, too, so she started hitting him with the same strength (which, admittedly, hurt really little). Peter, of course, didn’t want to hit back, so Michelle’s panic punches helped the criminal to land some of his own. Peter was thrown against the wall, and he felt something piercing his suit and cutting his skin. It hurt, but not too much: he knew it wasn’t even going to need stitches, not with his healing. Just as he landed, he heard a soft ‘ _holy shit_ ’ from MJ, which was a perfect indicator of her realizing she’d been punching the guy trying to help her. Peter wasted no time on her, though. He took care of the criminal, now beyond pissed with him (because, come on, causing his suit to rip? His Dad was going to go bananas at him for ripping it… again. He really should look into how to patch it up himself. Huh, maybe Karen… damn it, Peter, focus). He breathed in deeply and then, in less than a minute, he had the douchebag webbed to the wall. Karen called the police for him, and only when he made sure the criminal was unconscious, looked at MJ.

“You good, ma’am?” He asked, trying to mask his voice. She looked a little bit shaken up - more than he’d ever seen her, but she still nodded “. Sorry for asking, but… do you want me to walk you home? Maybe you’d feel safer”

MJ nodded again, not taking her eyes off of him. They walked to her house in a comfortable silence, only broken by the crunch of some branches underneath their feet. When they arrived to MJ’s building - a pretty one, Peter thought, in a beige color with a garden in the patio, the brunette finally opened her mouth.

“Follow me” she simply said, and then went to the fire escape. Peter shrugged, figuring he had nothing to lose, and followed her. She climbed until the eight floor, and then pulled a key from one secret compartment next to the window. ‘Clever’, Peter thought. She climbed inside and then gestured for him to do the same- which, more reluctantly, he did. 

“Is everything okay, ma’am?” He said, climbing in. Once he’d done it, he realized they were in MJ’s bedroom, which… was exactly like Peter had imagined. It was big, with a queen size bed in the center of it. The next of the room was occupied by a desk, a drawer, a closet and… books. Hundreds and hundreds of them. Posters were also there and there, and Peter just thought how well that room defined MJ. Or how well MJ defined the room, perhaps.

“You’re hurt” she suddenly said, starling him.

“Huh?”

“When that guy threw you against the wall… I saw the blood, I know you’re hurt” she said, getting closer to him. Without even realizing, Peter took one step back “. Hey, I just want to help you… you helped me, after all”

“Well, yeah, but it is my duty, you know?”

“I don’t know, dude. I don’t know the circumstances you are under to decide to do this. What I do now is that you’re hurt, so… is it okay for me to help… looser?”

“What?” Peter said, aware of the nickname the girl had just used. Maybe in shock, he seemed unable to move from his spot, a few feet from the window. Michelle went to stand in front of him and touched his injured shoulder gently.

“I asked if it’s okay for me to help, Peter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, how I do love a good cliffhanger...
> 
> So, serious talk right now. I don't know how many of you are in college, but if you are, then you know right now it's a shitty time, especially in Canada. The end of the semester is coming, and that means papers and tests and other things equally as boring and horrible. For me, I'm going back to my country once this semester finishes (I chose to have one semester now and one next year, to try to go to different places), so that means it's extra stressful for me, because I have to at least pass all my classes in order favorite I'm in. 
> 
> I say all of this because I don't want to be unfair to you guys, not when you've all been so amazing to me. So, I highly doubt I'll be posting this Saturday, and next Wednesday is unlikely, too. I have two papers on Monday and Tuesday, then an essay AND a test on Wednesday, and the following week another test and another paper. And once I finish classes, I'll have two more exams. Once I finish classes, though, I'll have more time (even though I have to study, I'll be 'free' from papers), so I think I'll be able to upload then. I apologize in advance because I know it has to bother some of you, but as I always told you, my studies come first. I hope you all understand. For when I finish, though... prepare yourselves. I have cool things planned for this story as well for the one-shots, and I have a month and a half between finishing here and starting class back home.
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and if you can, kudos! thanks for reading and for being so patient, I love u all! See u soon, I promise!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle knows his identity 
> 
> Michelle knows...
> 
> MICHELLE
> 
> oh God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! Hiiiiiiii!!
> 
> Omg, hi you all! I've missed you! I'm finally able to write again, and I'm really excited about it! I leave Toronto in, like, three days, and it makes me super sad. So, I'm visiting places I hadn't had the opportunity to see with my friends - that is why the chapter is really late- sorry. Anyway, it's not like I'm writing a lot this week, and I'm definitely not writing tomorrow at all, but I have like nine hours on the plane, and I plan to at least write a chapter then. Also, I'm planning a new one-shot! Ik, shocking, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I really like the next few chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter froze, looking right into MJ’s eyes. The girl seemed calm, like what she’d just said was just something she always knew, deep down. And, to be honest… Peter wasn’t _that_ shocked. It made sense for MJ to know, of all people. After all, she always prided herself for being observant. Peter knew she noticed small details, he knew she was smart and he knew he was not the best at keeping secrets. Those things he all knew. So… he wasn’t that surprised.

And, he guessed, he should be feeling more panicked. After all, it was _another_ person knowing his deepest secret. Then again: MJ was his friend, right? Sure, the girl liked her solitude, and she was reserved, and up until some weeks before they hadn’t been super close. But, Peter knew MJ; he’d known her since kindergarten, as much as she liked to distance herself. He knew she was worth trusting, and he knew she was smart: she was not revealing him, not when she knew he could get revenge (well, not really, but… being revealed would not be nice, thanks in advance). That’s why he slowly nodded, letting MJ remove his mask and smile softly at him. Then she tried to look into the injury, but the suit was covering it up. Asking a silent question, he smiled and pushed the spider on his chest. The suit deflated, but he made sure to still keep it on, just letting Michelle see his injury. She made him sit on the desk’s chair, and then disappeared for one minute, coming back with something for the wound.

“MJ don’t worry about it” he whispered “, I’ll heal, it’s in my system”

“Your system?” She asked, ignoring his words and disinfecting the wound.

“Super healing. It takes care of things like that in a matter of hours. Tomorrow morning, I won’t even have a scratch”

“That’s cool”

“Yeah, I guess”

“I’m still cleaning it up”

“I see”

They fell into a comfortable silence. It shouldn’t be comfortable, Peter knew that much. But, if he was honest with himself… it felt nice. It felt nice to have someone not freaking out at the news, not like Ned had, not like Bucky (who had tried to talk him out of it the first days they’d known each other). Finally, just as she was finishing, Michelle spoke up.

“So you’re Spiderman”

The way she’d said it, so casually, made Peter draw a little laugh, nodding.

“Yeah”

“You don’t seem surprised to know I know”

“You don’t seem surprised to know”

“Touché”

“Since when…?”

“Dude, you’re not good at keeping secrets. I mean, you try, and I guess it’s worth of a little gold star sticker, but… you can’t fool me. Observant and all that stuff”

“That still doesn’t answer my question”

“Well, I guess it was something I suspected since the Washington Monument. And then in Homecoming, you say to Liz you are sorry the moment you arrive to the dance, and then you leave… and the next day her Dad is in prison thanks to Spiderman. Let’s not forget, of course, how Ned yelled you knew Spiderman”

“Ugh, do not remind me of that”

“Oh, it happened, Peter. I’m so reminding you of that”

“Thanks”

“No problem. What I’m trying to say, though… is that I guess is something I’ve known for a while. I wasn’t sure until tonight, though. It was a wild guess, a gut feeling”

“It’s ok” Peter murmuring, nodding to her words. She sighed and sat in front of him, on the bed. The taller teenager brought her legs to her chest, resting her head between her knees and looked at him.

“How did it happen?” 

“Remember when we went to Oscorp, last year?” Michelle nodded, slightly frowning “I got bit by a radioactive spider, and then, well… this happened”

“You got bit by a radioactive spider”

“Yeah”

“Solid” Peter snorted, but didn’t deny it. Michelle seemed far calmer than anybody else, but it was her, so… “And what made you decide you wanted to swing between buildings and fight with criminals? You’re Peter, dude, you are pacific”

“Well, I…”

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to tell me, Peter. I was just curious” MJ said when she saw how tense he’d gotten.

“No, I guess it’s fine, just… it’s hard to talk about”

“Okay, I understand”

“Look” he started to explain “. At first, I didn’t want to do anything. I was scared of this, of these powers and what it meant. I decided to ignore it, but then… Ben died”

“Loser, it wasn’t your fault”

“But I could’ve stopped it”

“Peter…”

“Michelle, _I could’ve_ ”

Michelle pursed her lips then, realizing how serious Peter was with it. 

“Okay. So, Ben died, and then what? You decided to become a superhero?”

“I decided I didn’t want anyone else going through the same stuff I was going through, MJ. The Avengers, they… they are heroes, and they’re great, but they don’t have time to defend the city, they can’t know everything that happens, so I decided to become Spiderman to help that people - the little guy, you know?”

Michelle smiled. A tiny and shy smile, but incredibly sincere. Peter found himself smiling back, happy that Michelle was okay with him being Spiderman… at least, it seemed so.

“That says a lot about you, Parker. And, honestly, I think what you do is very noble”

“Thank you, MJ”

“No problem. I may be distant sometimes, but I like to think I’m honest, too, so… you can either receive the horrible truth or nice compliments. Basically, don’t be an asshole and I won’t be one in return”

“Solid”

Michelle laughed, rolling her eyes. It felt good to see her like that, Peter decided. It was the first time he was seeing her that carefree, that happy, and it felt good. He wished it wasn’t like that, hidden from the world. Michelle had a beautiful laugh, melodic and warm. Peter decided she deserved to laugh more. 

“Who knows?” She finally asked “Because there is no way no one else doesn’t”

“Well, Ned does”

“Of course”

“In my own defense, I didn’t tell him, he was in my room one time I came back as Spiderman”

“Well, of course that happened…”

“And, well… my parents know”

“Your parents? Your biological parents?” She asked, surprised. Peter nodded “. Wow. I didn’t know you were that close, to be honest”

“Er… well, it’s complicated, you know? But they know”

“And they’re okay with this?”

“Yeah”

“Seriously? My parents would destroy me if I decided to do this. Like, I guess they would be proud, but… yeah, they would not be happy with it. And they wouldn’t let me continue doing it”

“Well, they can’t exactly forbid me from doing it…”

“Why?”

“Er…”

“Peter, I’m trying to think why they couldn’t forbid you from being Spiderman. And I’m trying to think why they wouldn’t tell your Aunt, too”

“MJ…”

“Also, I’m trying to think how you can have a suit that is clearly high-tech”

“Well…”

“And, if I think about the craziest of possibilities, then I suddenly understand how you can be smarter than _me_ ”

“ _Please_ MJ, you have to keep it a secret”

“Keep what a secret?”

“Spiderman… and my Dads. Please, you can’t tell a soul about this”

MJ pursed her lips again, almost trying to not smile in victory. Damn, Parker really sucked at keeping secrets. Then again, she was amazing at deducting. 

“So your parents are…”

“Who do you think they are?”

“Well… I can only think of a couple that is powerful enough to be able to give you this type of suit, and also a Dad who can give you that brain of yours. You’re this smart because you inherited it from your biological father”

“Maybe?”

“So is your Dad Tony Stark?”

Peter sighed, and looked down at his lap. So much for keeping secrets from MJ… But, he suddenly realized: she had had a good reaction when finding out about Spiderman. Maybe she was going to react in the same way now: maybe Peter was going to have someone not freaking out about his origins.

“Yeah. Steve is my other Dad”

“Biologically, too?”

“Yeah”

“Oh. _Wow_ ”

Peter bit his bottom lip, nervous. He looked up from his lap and tried to guess how Michelle was reacting to the news. And she was surprised, that much he could tell- what he didn’t know was if it was a good or a bad surprise.

“MJ? You good?”

“I… yeah, I think so. It’s just a lot to process”

“I understand. Trust me, I do”

“Yeah. So… well, I think I can see it. I mean, it’s not like I know them, but I can see them both on you. Shit, Peter, you are a Stark Rogers…”

“That I am, yes”

“And Ned knows this? Is this why he got mad?”

“I told him I found my parents. He doesn’t know who they are… only the family I have with them and May knows. And now, you”

“How did your Aunt react?”

“She… had a hard time. We’re still working on it. Are you mad?”

“Why should I be mad? It’s stupid”

“I don’t know, I… usually people have gotten mad with me, because of this”

“That’s because they’re scared. Peter, your Dads are some of the most important and influential people on Earth”

“I know”

“It’s normal to feel scared about that. Trust me, it is. But, well… you know me, I guess. You know I don’t usually freak out”

“Yeah. It’s nice, actually. To see someone so calm”

“I am glad my presence is ‘nice’ to you, loser” she laughed, punching his arm “. So… please, I need an explanation, if you’re okay with that”

Peter sighed, but nodded, and quickly explained what had happened in the last couple of months of his life. Michelle was a good listener, nodding every once in a while and asking questions if she felt lost. Almost an hour later, he was done.

“… and, well, I think that’s all. God, it felt really good, to talk to someone about this”

“I imagine. And, Peter… gosh, I never thought I’d actually say something like this, but: if you need to talk, then I am here, alright?”

“Likewise”

“Okay. Then… I want in”

“What?”

“This team you have with Ned. I want to be a part of it”

Peter gaped at her for a minute. Was Michelle serious? Like, really? Yes, she was smart, and her logical mind could be amazing in battle, but she was a teenager ( _same as you, Peter_ \- oh, shut up), and he didn’t want to put her at risk.

“What? MJ, I don’t know if that is a good idea”

“Of course it is. Someone has to take care you don’t die”

“Good point”

“Look, Ned can be the Guy in the Chair, or whatever. But I am the logical of the three of us. I can see things with a cold mind, I can make hard decisions. Come on, Parker, I know you need help… everyone does, sometimes”

“I guess…”

“Plus, from what you’ve told me, you don’t want to be a burden to anyone, am I right?” Peter nodded “Then I’m sure I also right when I say there were times when you were hurt and chose to not go to the medical team I’m sure your Dads have, to not worry them. Am I right?”

“Ugh, yes. But it’s only because I am fine! And Dads and Bruce only worry. They treat a scratch like I received a bullet or something”

“Then it’s a good thing I know how to heal, right? I took a course of basic AID last summer, and I can learn more. I am a fast learner”

Peter hummed, thinking about her words. She was right, he had to give her that. Ned was a good sidekick, but Peter needed more, and he knew he couldn’t just rely on his parents. He had to show them he was a good hero on his own. Especially now, with Bucky’s training, and with Karen. However…

“Why do you want to do this, MJ? This is not easy. In fact, this is really hard. It’s exhausting, and I’ve gotten more nightmares in the last year than in all of my life combined. So, why?”

Michelle shrugged, smiling softly at him. And, okay, all that smiling (as much as it was nice), was a bit weird to see on her.

“Same reason as you, I suppose. I want to help the little guy, Stark-Rogers” she said. Peter had to smile at that, because damn: it felt good to be referred like that “. I get we’re young, but that doesn’t have to stop us. Come on, Peter. I won’t tell your secret if you say no, but you need me. So… am I in the team?”

Peter sighed, and looked at her room once more. The walls, the desk: everything was a projection of who Michelle really was. And he thought he’d started to truly know her, to know what she was. And she was stubborn. Stubborn, and brave.

“Okay. I guess we’re doing this”

 

May loved her job. Really, she did. Being a nurse was tough (and a lot of times heartbreaking), but she loved to help people, to make the world a little better. However, she could do without the long shifts. Especially now, when she was just getting older and grew tired quicker. Her last shift hadn’t been so bad (only eight hours), but it’d been a night-shift, so she was ready to crash on her bed and don’t wake until much, much later. Peter was already in school, and he’d written her a goodnight text the night before that made her feel better, knowing he was safe at home; so, her plan was to grab a decaf from her favorite café and then go straight to bed. 

Just when she was about to pay for her coffee, however, someone came behind her and gave the cashier money quicker than she could react. By the cashier’s face, though, that ‘someone’ had to be famous. Almost immediately she had an idea of who it could be. 

“Good morning, sir,” the employee said, clearly having a hard time hiding his excitement.

“Good morning to you, too” the strong and deep voice of Steve Rogers came from behind her. She smiled (Steve was nice, and a good father for Peter), and let him order his own coffee, refusing to have it for free and leaving a generous tip. Once they were waiting for their beverages, she turned around to look at him.

Steve Rogers, a.k.a freaking Captain America was dressing… pretty normal. He wore black jeans and a blue henley that was making his eyes pop, and over that a simple coat. May was no fool: she knew what Steve was wearing could perfectly pay her rent for a month, but still: she was expecting something more classy from a superhero. Not that she didn’t like the normality she was seeing. It would be good for Peter to be surrounded by it, albeit his parents’ status.

“Good morning May” the blond smiled warmly at her and, wow, yeah, May had come to realize Peter had Tony’s smile, but… his nephew’s smile was just as sweet and warm as his Papa’s.

“Good morning, Steve. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just running some errands”

“Oh. Sorry, I… I should be that surprised about it”

Steve laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Don’t even worry about it, I get it. It’s hard to imagine superheroes doing human things… at least that’s what the news say every time I dare to go to the supermarket” he scoffed, fondly rolling his eyes “. How are you? I noticed your shoulders were a little bit down, are you okay?”

May smiled and nodded. She liked to think Peter was that kind-hearted in part thanks to her, but she could see where his nephew had gotten his kindness right in that moment.

“I’m good, Steve, thanks. I just finished a shift at the hospital, so I am a bit tired”

Steve nodded. Their names were called then, and when they picked their coffees, Steve put a hand on her forearm.

“Hey, I know you must be tired, and sorry if I’m overstepping, but… would you like to stay for a bit?”

“Stay?”

“Yeah. I mean, I have some time to kill, and I’d love to get to know you more. You are Peter’s Aunt, you know? We are family”

Well if that wasn’t something she never thought she’d hear from a superhero. Still, he was right: they were family thanks to their shared love for Peter. And she knew she had to work on the ‘superhero’ thing. She had to stop thinking about them as superheroes and start to think about them as Tony and Steve, Peter’s parents. 

“I’d love to” she smiled. Steve smiled in response and they took a seat in a table hidden from curious looks. May sipped from her cup of coffee and looked at the man in front of her. Steve seemed calmed, looking right back at her with a soft smile that spoke nothing but kindness.

“I feel like we should know each other more, you know? I know Peter loves you, and I want to make him feel as comfortable as possible, and I know that means we all have to be in good terms”

“I agree. And I’m sorry for how I reacted, back when I found out about…”

“May, hey. It’s normal. It’s a shock, we know… and, if it helps, Peter wanted to tell you. He really, really did”

“I know. And, once I’ve kind of accepted the idea, it’s not so bad”

“Well, thanks”

“I mean it. You guys seem like nice people… I still have a hard time thinking about all of this, but I think Peter was lucky to have you as his parents”

“Thanks, May”

“He told me his room is almost done”

“Oh yeah. He’s really excited about it, and so are we. Tearing down his baby room was hard, but it was worth it, you know? Now Peter has something that defines him, in our house”

“Do you guys always live in the Tower?”

“No, not really. I mean, most of the time, yes, we do, but we also spend a lot of time on the Compound, which is Upstate. It’s a better place for training and also for laying low. We go there a lot of weekends”

“Has Peter visited it?”

“A couple of times, but he hasn’t stayed the night there yet. We want to make a room for him at the Compound, too, so we’ll see. The idea is for him to have a room in all of the different locations we have”

“Oh, so there’s more,” she said, raising an eyebrow, amused. Steve blushed a pretty pink but nodded.

“Yeah. Tony, he… well, he travels _a lot._ And sometimes he has to stay somewhere for a long period of time. If not him, then Pepper, so he decided a long time ago it was a good idea to acquire some property, rather than staying in hotels all the time. It can be really tiring, you know”

“Sure. So, can I know some places where you guys have a home?”

“Well… different points of the country… also a few in Canada. Those were purchased by Tony’s Dad a long time ago, and we didn’t sell them because we use them every once in a while.We have one in London, because we absolutely love England, and Tony has a lot of business there. Japan is also a place where he spends a lot of time, so a few years back we decided to have an apartment in Tokyo”

“Oh, Peter _loves_ Tokyo”

“Oh, does he?” Steve asked, really interested.

“Yeah. He talks about the technology and the culture all the time”

“Huh. Then I guess it’d be a nice surprise, to go there some time”

“He’d love it” May smiled, happy to see her nephew could make some of his dreams come true “. Any other house?”

“A few in Europe. Again, they’ve been part of the Stark family for years and years… Howard, Tony’s Dad, bought one in the south of France, and another one in Spain. And his mother’s family was from Italy. When she died she left him a lovely villa… it’s the kind of place we go if we don’t want anyone finding us”

“Sounds good. I didn’t know Tony’s mother was Italian”

“Oh, yeah she was. Actually, when Peter was a baby, Tony talked to him in Italian”

“Really?” She asked, smiling “That sounds amazing. I have Italian heritage myself”

“Oh, that’s cool! Tony’s always making Italian dishes and trying to live up the Italian culture. You should come to have dinner with us, sometime. He makes really good Italian food”

“Oh, then I definitely will. I’ve been trying to learn some dishes myself, but I can’t cook anything”

“Don’t worry, Tony forbid me from cooking a long time ago”

May laughed whole-heartedly, and she surprised herself with how at-easy she felt. Steve was nice to talk to. He had a good conversation and something in him made you trust him, feel comfortable (again, something she knew Peter had, too). Suddenly, the thought of Steve and Tony as Peter’s parents sounded a little bit better. 

 

Ned had just finished his homework and was trying to decide what he could do next. An immediate response was to call Peter, but Ned knew his best friend was most likely patrolling, or even spending time with his biological Dads. 

Now that Ned knew Peter knew his Dads, now that he knew he’d met them… well, he could see how happy Peter was. Happier than he’d been before, if he had to be honest. He was so glad Peter had forgiven him… now he only had to make him trust him again, so he’d tell him the identities of his Dads… not like it was super important but, one, Ned was a curious person; two, he wanted to meet them and see if his best friend looked or behaved like them; and three, he knew it’d be better for Peter. After all, he would have him to talk about them, right? Sure, Peter had been getting close to MJ, but Ned was his best friend… right? 

His phone buzzed somewhere in his bedroom, so he quickly snapped out of his little world and tried to search for it in the mess that was his room. When he did find it, though, he couldn’t help but frown when he read the message he’d gotten from Peter.

“Hey, Ned. Come to the park next to your house in twenty!”

It was weird for Peter to be so cryptic. He usually was a pretty open person, and even more so: he had a hard time being “mysterious”. Ned seriously didn’t know how in hell he’d been able to keep Spiderman a secret for so long. Still, because he was a curious person by nature, and knowing how amazingly crazy Peter’s life was, he told his Dad and Mom he was going to be back shortly and left the apartment. 

When he arrived at the park, not even fifteen minutes later, he figured he was early. Sighing, he sat in one of the benches and waited patiently, trying to see his best friend come. 

“Hey dude”

Ned jumped out of the bench and turned around, just to see Peter hanging upside down from one of the trees, dressed as Spiderman.

“Pe-Spiderman! What are you doing here?”

“I wrote you a text to come and meet me, right?”

“Er… dude, I guess? How do you have my number?”

“Ned, come on, there’s no one near”

“How do you know that?”

“I made sure Karen tells me if someone’s coming”

“Sure, your A.I. Gosh, I sometimes forget you have one of those”

“If I'm sleepy enough, I do too, sometimes… anyway, dude, you have to come with me”

“I can’t swing around”

“Then just grab onto me. I promise the webs are resistant, and I know you have to been dreaming about swinging around, too”

Ned refused to blush, but nodded nonetheless. Truth to be told: yes, he’d been dreaming about swinging around, and just… well, being Spiderman. Of course, he was happy being the Guy in the Chair, especially after Vulture. Peter had been incredibly strong, and he was braver than any other person Ned had ever met. He himself thought of Spiderman as fun: Peter thought of it as a way to protect people. However…he would not say no to some swinging around.

 

Ten minutes after, Peter landed in one rooftop, letting Ned kneel on the ground for a moment before helping him out.

“I know it feels weird the first times, don’t worry”

“Dude! That was awesome! I mean, yes, weird… but still awesome. How can you do that? Like, we are going super fast, and you just don’t get smashed by the buildings!”

“Practice, I guess? And a good instinct. But definitely practice… the first times I usually crashed into buildings. Anyway, I wanted you to come here”

“Why, though?”

“There is someone we have to meet”

“Like, meet as in new person?”

“No, not exactly…”

Ned frowned, but followed Peter to the fire stairs until they had reached one window that had the curtains closed. Peter knocked on it a couple of times, and then, to Ned’s surprise, MJ opened the curtains and the window, letting them inside. Just when he was in the room ( _MJ’s room holy moly_ ), he realized Peter was in his Spiderman uniform. He gaped at the other two teenagers in the room, not truly knowing what to think.

“Er…”

“Close your mouth, Nerd,” MJ said, rolling her eyes.

“What she meant was… surprise?”

“I was not meaning that, loser” she smiled (smiled!). Then, Peter took off his mask (holy mother of Jesus, Ned was going to faint. Yes, fainting coming in three, two…).

“Okay, whatever, let’s start over. Uh, Ned, dude, you okay?”

“I, er… she knows?” He asked, frantically pointing at Michelle. She rolled her eyes again and batted away his hand.

“Why is it so surprising? I’m observant and smart, and Peter is horrible at keeping secrets from those close to him”

“But… when?”

“Just a few nights ago. I saved Michelle from getting mugged, but got a little bit hurt in the process. She insisted on looking at the injury, and… yeah. She knows I’m Spiderman”

“Okay… wow. Well, it’ll take a while to get used to, but-“

“That’s not all” Michelle said, cutting him off.

“Oh. Okay, then what else?”

“Well, after a little talk… Michelle said she wanted to be a part of the team”

“What?!”

“Any problems with that, Nerd?”

“Er… no, ma’am? But, Peter, what is she going to do?”

“I’m the logical one of the three of us. The cold mind” Michelle said, answering for Peter “. Also, I know basic AID, and I can learn more”

“Those are good points. I only see one con”

“Which is?” Peter asked, raising one eyebrow.

“There’s more than two of us right now. We need a team name”

“Oh, good point” Peter murmured. Even Michelle nodded, knowing Ned was partly right. 

“We’ll figure something out” she finally said “. But the important thing is that we’re doing this, right?”

Peter nodded, smiling.

“We so are. This team… it’s going to be unstoppable” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! The idea of this new team came to me and I really, really liked it. Do you guys? Actually, exciting thing: you guys get to decide the name of the team! Suggest them to me in the comments and I'll pick the best one!
> 
> PLEASE leave comments and tell me what you thought of the chapter, and leave a suggestion for the new team name! I'll use the best one!
> 
> Bye!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I was flying back home! And it feels good to be back! So, now that I'm back, we're going back to the European-time posting schedule. 
> 
> A little bit of a Christmas Chapter, because we're on the season! And it goes with the timeline, so yeah: fluffy chapter with Christmas!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was done. Finally, his room was completely done. Peter stared at the world beneath his feet; from his window, he could see practically all of Manhattan, which was… well, pretty insane. It was weird, he thought. That room had been the one he’d stayed when he was a baby. It had been his first home, his little world, for almost two years. Now, thirteen years later, it still felt like home. It was completely different:new color on the walls, new furniture, and a whole different decoration, but it was _Peter’s_. His Dads had made sure of that, and Peter was just… so incredibly grateful. Even when he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his Dads had enough money to give him everything he needed and wanted (well, not everything he wanted, but: the point is clear), it was still mind-blowing. The teenager soon felt strong arms wrapping him up in a warm hug, and he smiled before resting against his Dad’s chest.

“View is amazing” he whispered. Tony laughed, kissing his curls.

“I know. It’s pretty relaxing, too, sometimes”

“Aha”

“So, do you like your room, son?”

“It’s amazing, Dad. Thank you”

“No need to thank me. It was something I’d been wanting to do for a long, long time”

Peter smiled, content with being in his Dad’s arms and in his new room.

“Where’s Papa?”

“Oh, so I’m not enough for you anymore?” His Dad asked, faking offense. Peter laughed and broke the hug, turning around so he could roll his eyes at his dad.

“No, I just wanted to know. I thought we could see a movie together”

“Sounds good, Bambi. Papa is out right now, he went with Bucky and Sam to buy some Christmas presents”

“Oh…”

“By the way, do you know what you want yet?”

“Dad, I… I don’t know if I want anything. You’ve given me everything I needed and then some more”

Tony smiled fondly at him, ruffling his hair.

“Peter, don’t worry about it, alright? Papa and I are loving this, and we want to make you happy”

“I know, and I’m thankful. But I love you guys because you’re my Dads and because you’ve been there for me these past months… and even before: you sacrificed your happiness so I could be okay. I don’t need presents, I’m happy with having found you guys, and with having a room here”

Tony nodded. If his eyes were wet, they didn’t mention it. 

“Well, okay. I’ll tell Bruce it’s okay to give you socks, then”

“Are you kidding? Socks from _Bruce Banner_ , that’s the coolest thing ever!”

“One, you’re a nerd. Two, kid: Bruce’s your Uncle, chill out”

“I know, but… it’s still the coolest thing, getting a present from him”

“Okay, okay, socks from Uncle Brucie it is then. Now, come on. I’m sure Papa will be back for dinner, and the idea of the movie sounds great… we can see some Christmas movie to get into the spirit, right?”

“Sure. I mean, it’s still some days away, but…”

“Then we’ll be setting the tone”

 

The second Steve stepped inside his home, he could smell food being cooked. Smiling, he went to the kitchen, where his husband and their son were finishing their dinner. The blond felt incredibly happy at the sight. It was what he had been dreaming for years and years… and Peter being there, with them, still felt kind of like a dream. He went to put the presents he’d bought with his best friends in his office and changed his clothes to be more comfy, returning to the kitchen and smiling at the scene one more time, before making himself present.

“Smells good” he finally said, going to kiss his son’s curls and then pecking his husband’s lips.

“Thanks, hon. When did you arrive?”

“Like five minutes ago. I saw you two busy finishing dinner, so I went to change first”

“Papa, I asked Dad before if we could see a movie after dinner. Do you want to?”

“Sure, sounds good. Do you have any suggestions?”

“I,” Tony said, answering for the teenager “suggested we could see a Christmas movie”

“Oh, that sounds really good. Actually, boys…”

“Yeah?” Both of them said, and oh my god, they were the same person, Steve realized. He laughed fondly at the thought.

“I was thinking this Penthouse needs something else. It barely looks like Christmas”

“Oh, you are totally right!” Peter exclaimed “We decorated the common floor, but this one is looking so non-festive it’s actually sad”

“Then it’s done. We decorate after dinner and finish the night with hot chocolate and a Christmas movie” Tony said, smiling.

“Sounds perfect” Steve agreed, kissing his husband’s forehead before setting up the table with Peter’s help. 

After dinner, which had been quite delicious, Tony surprised them (of course) when a very grumpy Happy appeared with a gigantic Christmas Tree.

“You’re lucky this is the first Christmas the kid spends with us in a while” he’d panted. Peter tried hard to not laugh, but it was pretty much impossible. 

Once Happy had left, Steve went to search for the ornaments they had and some that had been bought that year but were still untouched. For the next two hours (maybe more, he’d lost count of time) they laughed, fought against devil Christmas lights and sang Christmas carols at the top of their lungs. And wow, yeah, Steve could not remember (not for the life of him) the last time he had been that happy. It honestly felt good.

For when they had decided the Penthouse was Christmas-y enough… well, it looked like a Winter Wonderland, and they were really impressed with their work. Tony snapped a few pictures on his phone to put on his social media, and he even managed to convince Steve (who was more reluctant at posting stuff) to do the same. Of course, because the world still had to know about Peter being their son, they were all careful with what was seen in the pictures. Peter chose to send the pictures to May and MJ, the only ones who knew who his real parents were. May told him it looked beautiful, and MJ simply send a thumbs up emoji, but Peter knew her enough to know she cared. 

Steve went to make hot chocolate -a recipe he’d learned a long time ago and was planning on teaching to Peter-, Peter made some popcorn for them, and Tony was in charge of the movie. Soon, the little family was cuddling up on the couch, Christmas blankets covering them and movie playing in front of them. Peter was resting his head on his Papa’s chest, and feet on his Dad’s lap and, well… he’d never been happier than in those moments. 

 

After the movie had ended, it was almost implied Peter was spending the night there, especially because his room had just been finished. Peter was dying to sleep in his new bed, and the next morning he could confirm it was the most comfortable bed in all existence. Of course, the next morning that statement was muffled by the sight of his room decorated with Christmas stuff and a beeping DUM-E looking at him by the end of his bed with a fake Santa Claus’ beard.

“Oh… hey, buddy. Did you do this?” The teenager said, rubbing his eyes.

“Not without some help” he heard, and suddenly Clint was right next to him.

“Where did you come from, Uncle Clint?”

“Oh, the vents”

“And why…?”

“Why is your room like that? Well, FRIDAY told us yesterday about the new decoration in the Penthouse… which is so cool, honestly. But, you know, I thought: I should make Peter’s room look like it’s Christmas, too! So I snuck in and, with the help of your Dad’s robots, I decorated your bedroom! Do you like it?”

“Er… yeah, I do. Do my Dads know you did this?”

“Steve caught me while I was setting up the light on your mini Christmas tree”

“Mini… what?” Peter asked, too sleepy for Clint at the moment. He turned his head and… yeah, he had a Christmas Tree in front of his window. What the actual… 

“Yeah, anyway. I’m your favorite Uncle now, right?”

“Oh my God, would you let my kid sleep in peace, birdbrain?” Peter heard, and he looked at his bedroom door where his Dad was standing, looking like he was going to a meeting, and utterly pissed at Clint.

“I just wanted him to feel the Christmas spirit”

“And thanks for that, Uncle Clint. But, uh… can I speak with my Dad?”

“Sure”

“Thanks. Er… alone?”

“Oh, yeah. My bad”

Tony glared at Clint until he’d disappeared and then looked at his son, his expression far softer.

“Did you sleep well, Bambi?”

“Oh yeah. This has to be the most comfortable bed _ever_ ”

“Glad you like it. Did you want to talk about something?”

“Huh? Oh, no, I just wanted to make Uncle Clint leave, before you killed him”

“Smart boy”

Peter laughed, getting up from his bed and stretching.

“Any plans for today? You look like you have to go to a meeting”

“Yeah, Pepper is making me” he complained, to his son’s amused expression “. I’m going to have a busy day today and tomorrow, but I’ll be free after that to spend the holidays with you and Papa… and the rest of our annoying family”

“You love them”

“Maybe. Do you have any plans?”

“I’m going to May’s. I know I want to spend Christmas with you guys, but I want to spend time with her, too. Maybe she can sleep here during the Holidays, right?”

“That is a good idea. We have guest rooms, just ask her”

“Thanks, Dad”

“No problem. I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow? We can see another Christmas movie, this time the whole family. Papa told me Bucky wanted to see a Christmas movie with us, too”

“Sure! See you tomorrow” the teenager said, hugging his Dad before he left. Not even an hour later, having had breakfast and dressed for a winter day in New York, he went back to the apartment.

 

“May? I’m back!” Peter said, stepping into the apartment. His Aunt, however, was nowhere in sight “May?”

“Peter!” May exclaimed, coming from her bedroom “. Hi, sweetie”

“Hi” Peter hugged May, letting her pet his curls before breaking the hug “. Were you busy?”

“I was going through some clothes, nothing too important. How was the first night on your Dads’ house?”

“Well, it was not the first…”

“It was the first in your new bedroom, silly. How was it?”

“It was nice. We decorated the Penthouse so it looked like Christmas and we saw a movie afterward… and when I woke up, Uncle Clint had decorated my entire room to be like Christmas, too, with the help of Dad’s bots”

“And Tony let them?”

“I thought he’d kill him, but Clint escaped just in time”

May shook her head, going to sit on the living room and looking at her nephew until he did the same. 

“I’m happy for you, Peter. Really, I am. I know I should’ve reacted better to all of this”

“It’s okay, May-“

“But I’m happy for you. And I’m happy you get to live Christmas again with your biological family”

“But you’re my family, too. You know that, right? You’re as much as family as them”

“I know, honey”

“Great. Then, what do you say about spending Christmas in the Tower? Dad says we have a lot of guest rooms, so there won’t be a problem, and I’m sure you’ll love everyone there. They are kind of normal, once you know them”

“Peter, I’d love to… but…”

“But? May, I swear it won’t be uncomfortable”

“I know, honey, but… my friend Anna called earlier. You know Anna, right?”

“Yeah, she’s nice”

“Well, she’s planning on going on a trip this Holidays. And… well, her husband just died, you know? She wants to get away from the city and forget about it. She asked me and a few friends to go with her and… I’m actually thinking about it”

“Oh”

“If you don’t want to, I’ll say no. I just… well, we’ve had a lot of amazing Christmas together, and I think you should be spending one with your Dads and family”

“But you are my family, too. We are family, all of us. My Dads told you so”

“I know baby, but maybe it’s a good idea I do this trip. This year… it’s been tough, and the idea of going on a trip, and relax, and actually talk about something that marked us this year… I think it may be good for me. When I come back I swear we can do something, okay? And I can even go to dinner to the Tower one night. I promise I’m not running away from this new family, Peter. It’s just… the idea of a trip sounds really good, and… well, I just feel like I need to do this. Again, if you want me here, I’ll stay”. 

Peter bit his bottom lip, thinking about it. The selfish part of his brain was yelling at him to tell Aunt May no, she could not go. He wanted her here, so he could have a Christmas with her and his Dads. The other part of his brain, well… he knew his Aunt had been through _a lot_ in the past year, from losing Ben to having to sell the apartment and taking more shifts, so she could support them both… ever since finding out about Peter’s Dads, the husbands had been helping economically, which was good. And the fact that she could go on a Holiday… and even more importantly: the fact that she wanted to (he still remembered when the smile didn’t reach her eyes, when she spent her free time on the couch, looking at old pictures). Well, Peter did not have the heart to tell her no. 

“I’m going to miss you” he finally said “, but if you want to do this, of course, it’s okay by me”

“Really?”

“Of course, May. Listen, you deserve this. You’ve worked so hard, and for so long… it’s time you get a little break”

“You’re the best nephew ever, Peter” May smiled, hugging him tight. Peter smiled back and hugged her just as tight “. I guess I should call Anna”

“Yeah, good idea. I can change clothes and then we can do a marathon of bad Christmas movies, right? Do something before you go”

“That sounds amazing”

Peter smiled, nodding. He then went to his bedroom to leave the duffel bag he’d taken with him to the Tower. It was not like he needed things: his room had more than enough clothes and all sorts of things, but… he was still getting used to _that._ And, actually… going into his old room, after sleeping in the new one… damn, it felt weird. 

It didn’t have anything to do with the size, or even the luxury. Peter didn’t care about those things: he could have a tiny bedroom with just one bed and a hanger behind the door in the Tower, and he’d still feel this way. He knew that much, because… being in his old room did not feel like home as much as it did before, and he had just realised it.

He had told May nothing was going to change. He had told her he loved her, and that she was still his Aunt. Well, he did love her, and she was his Aunt no matter what, but: things had changed already. And, without even wanting to, Peter was setting differences between his two homes. 

He realised he spent more family time with his family at the Tower. He also understood why: May had to work a lot, whereas there was always some member of his family roaming around in the big Tower. Wether it was playing cards with Wanda, or even playing video games with Sam: Peter was always busy, there. In the apartment… well, when May was there they always did something together, even if it was cooking (that, more times than not, ended up with them going out to dinner), but: she was not there that much. With each passing day, Peter missed being in the Tower with his Dads, and that want only grew with the finalisation of his room. He had a place in the Tower, a place that was really _his_ , and… well, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about moving there… permanently. 

It would not mean he’d forget about May, of course not. He would go there to visit at least every week, and, if she was okay with that, then he’d keep his room there, for when he missed her. He would spend nights there, just… not being his main house. 

He felt selfish every single time he thought about it. He felt even worse when he thought about that hurting his Aunt, but: he knew those feelings were only going to grow. Deep down, he wanted to think they were normal. They weren’t so bad after all, right? He just wanted to be with his Dads, especially after all that time. Still… he didn’t know how to tell May _that_. 

 

“Hey, I’m home!” Peter yelled inside the Penthouse, tacking his coat and shoes off, and going to the living room. His Papa and Uncle were there, both reading in front of the chimney.

“‘Sup, little James?”

“Not much, Uncle Bucky” Peter smiled, sitting next to his Uncle and letting him ruffle his hair. His Papa rolled his eyes at his best friend, and smiled fondly at his only son.

“Hi hon”

“Hi Papa”

“Did you have a good time with your Aunt yesterday?”

“Yeah! She didn’t have a shift at the hospital, so we were able to spend time together. We watched bad Christmas movies”

“Sounds good” Steve smiled “. Did you ask her about the Holidays? I know Dad told you to ask her”

“I did, but… she told me she planned on doing a trip with some friends. It was something that came up recently, and apparently one of her friends lost her husband recently… May decided to go with her and spend the Holidays with her friends. It’s the first one after Ben passed away, you know? So I can understand”

“Well, if she changes plans, she would still have a room for her here,” Steve said, gaining a smile from his kid. Peter knew his Papa was honest, and he knew May had a place in that Tower, too.

“And are you okay with it?” Bucky suddenly asked, looking worried at his nephew “. You told me you didn’t want to make her feel like you wanted to be only with us these next few weeks”

“I talked to her about that, and everything’s fine. I wanted to spend the holidays with you guys, and, even though I’m a little sad she’s going away, I know is for her own good. Even more so: I know I’m going to enjoy these Holidays with you guys so, so much”

Bucky smiled and hugged him to his side. Five minutes later, when Tony came home, he found his son and Bucky watching TV, Peter’s head on his Uncle’s chest ad dozing off, and Bucky holding him to his body, protectively. Steve was at the other side of the couch, his sketch book on his hands and a soft smile on his face. And, wow, yeah… Tony had never felt happier. 

 

Christmas Eve was suddenly there, and Peter could not believe how fast it’d all happened. The previous days he had had so much fun with his family. Sure, they world didn’t know he was actually relate to them but, as his Dads told him, that was not a problem if they wanted to go out. A couple of years before, Tony had come to the realisation caps and sunglasses were a poor disguise. So, he had designed a new disguise that was now used by everyone on the team: Peter still had to understand how it exactly worked, but he knew it worked pretty well. The faces of his Dads and family changed behind those digital masks, and even their voices sounded a bit different. Peter even asked them to try one of those and, while it felt weird, it was awesome to have a snow fight in Central Park with his family without being discovered.

May was always sending him pics of her holidays, and Peter was happy to see she looked genuinely happy. He still didn’t know how he was going to tell her about his wishes regarding the living situation, but he figured they still had time. He had also been busy trying to come up with some of the best presents ever (at least, some presents he could think about giving his very over the top family). He was pretty happy with what he’d gotten for everyone. That’s why, on December 24th, he dressed up to the family dinner feeling happier than ever, and utterly complete. 

Because it was kind of a special night, he put on a formal shirt and a sweater (Christmas sweater, one his Aunt Natasha had given him), and dark jeans, taming his unruly hair before going to the living room - and yeah, he knew they had a common floor, and his family knew, too. They just all ignored it, sometimes. And Bruce had told Peter each year they changed the spot for Christmas Eve, having dinner in a different floor every year. It made sense for the Penthouse to be the one chosen that year, with all the changes it’d seen. 

For when Peter arrived, almost all of his family was there, only Wanda and Vision missing. His Papa and Uncles Sam and Bucky were chatting near the window, and his Aunt Natasha and Uncle Bruce were chatting sitting next to the fireplace. Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki (who had stayed, after the pleas of his brother and his newfound nephew) were observing the tree, curious looks on their faces. Uncle Clint and Uncle Happy were actually engrossed in a conversation Peter was glad he was missing and finally, his Dad and Uncle Rhodey were chatting in one of the couches. He chose to go with them, plopping next to Rhodey and smiling at them.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Uncle Rhodey!”

“Oh, Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Petey Pie. You look so cute”

“Hey, I am not cute!”

“You are,” Natasha said from her spot a few meters from them, winking fondly at Peter. The teenager rolled his eyes comically at her.

“You know, you may be one of the only human beings in this Earth allowed to roll her eyes at her and _live,”_ his Dad said, dramatic as always. Rhodey rolled his eyes just as Fury and Maria Hill appeared, both with a happy (wow, Fury…?) attitude and dressed casually (wow, Fury…?)

“Happy Christmas Eve, eye patch and his gorgeous and loyal minion!” Tony exclaimed, going to meet them. Peter looked at his Uncle.

“I didn’t know they were coming”

“They usually don’t. We invite them every year, but Fury is always refusing to do anything human, and Maria is usually with him. I suspect they said yes this year because you’re here”

Peter tried not to blush, going to say hi to the new guests and accepting Fury’s small hug and Maria’s warm smile (and hug, too. Peter was slowly discovering his family loved to hug him. Not that he was complaining). Fury went to talk to his Papa, Sam and Bucky, and Maria went to his Dad and Rhodey, so Peter chose to go to talk to the Asgardians.

“Happy Christmas Eve, Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor!”

The God of Mischief smiled fondly at him. Truth to be told, he hadn’t known what to think about the midgardian kid. He knew he was powerful (he could _sense_ the power coming off of him), and he knew he was kind and pretty amicable, but other than that? Loki was the one who had tried to destroy New York when Peter was a kid: he’d understood if the teenager hated him. However, the young genius just told him: “hey, we can all make mistakes” and let it go. Not to mention he was the most successful at calming him down when the human stupidity was getting on his last nerve. To say Loki was fond of the little Midgardian would’ve been an understatement. 

“Well, hello nephew. Is that the sweater Natasha gave you?”

“Yeah! I thought it was very appropriate for today”

“You certainly look adorable, my worthy nephew” Thor smiled, to Peter’s annoyance.

“I’m not cute, or adorable, Uncle Thor, I’m fifteen!”

“Oh, that’s where you are wrong, nephew of mine,” Bucky said, hugging him from behind and messing his hair up “. We’re your Uncles, to us you will always be adorable”

Peter rolled his eyes, but was still smiling. They went to the large table they had set up, and sat around it. Peter looked around him, and he knew it: he was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! I honestly loved to write the Christmas Chapter, and I hope you guys did, too!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos, if you can! You can still name the new Spidey Team, I already received some really cool names!
> 
> Read you on Wednesday!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festivities continue...
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> So, sorry for not posting yesterday. I was celebrating my birthday (that was the 11th, but I was still in Toronto, so... I had to celebrate it now), and I didn't have time. And today I went to the cinema with my little cousin to see Mary Poppins, so... if you can, go and see it. It's so beautiful, and Lil-Manuel Miranda is a gift to this world.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is also fluff! I know, I know, I've been giving you a lot of fluff lately... it must be the season, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Tony was excited. For the first time in more than thirteen years, Peter was spending the Holidays with his family, so it that was a really, really big deal. He, of course, wanted everything to be perfect. Steve was always reminding him to not go over the top, to not overwhelm their kid, but Tony knew his husband wanted that Christmas to be perfect, too. And he was actually behaving, for once.

Also, Peter had spent his first real night in the Tower not two weeks before, and it had been awesome. Sure, it wasn’t the first night he had spent there, but it was the first one in his new room, decorated to be his and only his and to reflect exactly who he was. Tony loved his son’s room, and he was sure Peter did, too. And with his son sleeping over more often than not… well, he felt complete. Peter staying over was the kind of domestic life he had always dreamed, with the teenager helping him with dinner as he explained how his day had been, or complaining about some teacher… (shockingly, Steve had told him he could not do something about it, that it was Peter’s business. To Tony, any of his son’s business was his own, but he could see his husband’s point…). 

Peter had fit in with all of them, just like fifteen years ago (only, there were more people now, and now Peter actually knew how to talk). In a short time, he’d become the one thing all had in common; that is, if someone even looked at him funny, they would have the most powerful beings on Earth ready to finish them. Of course, Peter did not need to know about their over-protectiveness. 

What he also did not have to know was about Tony’s wish… (that, deep down, knew he shared with the rest of his family) and that was to have Peter live permanently in the Tower. Of course, he would never actually ask his son. He didn’t want Peter to feel pressured, and he didn’t want to make him feel like he had to choose between his Aunt and his superhero family. Tony knew May was important to Peter, and he knew she had been the one to raise and feed and overall keep Peter alive for years. The engineer was so, so grateful for her, but at the same time… well, even though he felt selfish for thinking it: he also wanted his son to live with them. He wanted to find Peter doing homework in the ceiling (yeah, that had happened), or passed out on the couch every day… and he knew Steve did, too. However, he also knew it was his kid’s decision. No one else’s. 

On Christmas Eve, though, he decided to stop thinking about it. He got into a nice burgundy suit, trying to be festive, and drooled over his husband, also dressed in a fitting suit and looking well, gorgeous. They received their family as they were arriving and pretty soon little groups were forming. Rhodey, his brother and life partner, loyal as he only was, came pretty soon to talk to him.

“Tony, this place is looking amazing”

“Thanks, honey bear, I know. Steve realised it wasn’t looking Christmas-y enough, so we decided to redecorate. Plus, Peter had a fun time doing it. How was your family?”

“They were great. I told my Mom about Peter if that’s okay with you”

“Of course it is. She is not going to say anything and she loved Peter, back then. I’ll call her in a few days to talk to her about it”

“Do it, she’s dying to talk to you. She is so happy Peter’s back… says she wants to meet him”

“Oh, I’m sure Peter would love that, too”

“Where is he, by the way? He was spending Christmas Eve here, right?”

“Yeah, he’s staying the whole holidays”

“And his Aunt? Is she coming?”

“No, she… she had a trip. With the year she’s had… it’s good she can disconnect a little bit”

“I guess. I want to meet her, see how she is and thank her for making Peter happy, all these years. How’s she taking Peter spending more time over here?”

“We don’t talk that much, to be honest. But… I think she’s okay with it. Once the shock wore off she’s happy with us being Peter’s Dads”

“That’s great, Tony. So, what’s bugging you?”

“What? Nothing, Rhodey”

“Right. Tones, don’t lie to me. We’ve been best friends for _decades_ , I know when your sorry ass is lying or has something in mind. And believe me: that husband of yours probably knows, too. So tell me and maybe you won’t be nervous when telling him”

Tony sighed, but he still smiled at Rhodey whom, of course, was right.

“Okay. Look, it’s nothing bad, not really, it’s just… these last few weeks, I’ve been so happy. Having Peter here, and having him spend nights here, and having him these Holidays… Rhodey, I feel complete for, maybe, the first time in my life. I thought I’d felt that with Peter being born, but now is when I feel the most complete. I’m truly happy, buddy”

“Then what’s the problem? Tony, I hope you know you deserve this, alright? Because-“

“It’s not about that”

“Then?”

“I just… I kind of wish Peter lived here permanently, you know?”

“Oh…”

“Like, he has a room, he leaves books and sweaters behind… he falls asleep wherever: that’s how comfortable he truly is. I’ve gotten used to turn around and see him with me, in the workshop, or even making dinner, and I’ve gotten used to go to search for him and Steve in the art studio. I usually just stand by the door, watching them talk and work… they’re the loves of my whole life, and I just… seeing them together: it completes me”

“That’s nice, man”

“I guess. But the thing is: every time I see him asleep on the couch or every time he yells ‘I’m home’, I just… I wish he was truly here, you know? Like, living full time here. He’s fifteen, Rhodey. It won’t be too long until he goes to live with a friend or even by himself. College is not that far away”

“So you want him to live here until then”

“Yeah”

“So tell him, or tell Steve about it”

“I can’t tell Peter. I will talk to my husband, but I can’t tell our son”

“Why not?”

“I can’t just tell him I want him to live here, Rhodes. If I do, then he will feel bad if he decides not to. And I know how close he is with his Aunt. I don’t see him leaving her any time soon”

“Tony” Rhodey sighed “, what you’re feeling is normal. And maybe you’re right about Peter feeling bad, but I think you have to tell him. If not during the Holidays, at least after”

“I’ll think about it, Rhodes. I promise”

“Okay, whatever you say”

 

“Okay, before we eat, let me say a few words”

“Ah, the Christmas speech from our good ol’ Captain”

“Shut it, Bird Brain. Honey, proceed”

“Thank you, doll” Steve smiled, ignoring Clint, who was rolling his eyes at them. Peter, next to Steve, only smiled. The blond looked at all his family and felt warm deep inside him. He looked at his husband and winked, before talking again “. As I was saying, I wanted to say a few words. I just wanted to say I’m so incredibly grateful for this year. It has been hard, but early on we finally gained Bucky back, and I can’t even begin to tell you guys how amazing that was, to have my brother back, with me”

“Glad to be here,” Bucky said, a sincere smile on his face. Thor landed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“Glad to have you, son of Barnes. You have become a member of this family, and that I means I will protect you with my life if needed”

“Thanks, big guy. Likewise”

“We’re all happy you’re here, Buck. Especially because thanks to you and Natasha we received the biggest gift we could have ever, ever imagined. This year brought Peter back home, with his family. Son, we’ve never felt this happy, or complete. We are so thankful you are here today, and so, so grateful to have the best kid we could’ve ever asked for. We love you so much, son, and we hope you know that” Peter nodded, eyes wet and chest warm. His Uncle Bucky, sitting to the other side of him, nudged him on the shoulder and smiled at him “. Happy Christmas Eve, everyone. This year we’ve become a tighter family, and we’ve welcomed new members “he added, smiling at Loki. The God of mischief smiled back at him, nodding “, so Merry Christmas, my dear family”

“Merry Christmas!” Everyone shouted. And, even though he was still missing May: Peter knew he was where he was supposed to be.

 

“Dad! Papa! Wake up, it’s Christmas!”

Tony groaned, snuggling closer to his husband and letting Steve hug him protectively against his body. He was almost asleep again when projectile impacted in their bed. He opened his eyes to see his son shooting a web to the ceiling (after crashing in their bed), and quickly hanging himself upside down.

“Bambi… what the hell?” Steve asked, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s Christmas morning, Papa! And it’s snowing!”

“Peter, it’s winter, of course, it is snowing” Tony smiled, more awake now. His son’s illusion was contagious, after all.

“I know, but I meant it’s snowing inside the Tower!”

“Say what now?” Tony asked, exchanging confusing looks with his husband. Their son nodded and left their room then, yelling at them to follow him. The superheroes shrugged and did as told, and, when they arrived to the Penthouse, they discovered that yes: it was indeed snowing. 

“Babe, what did you do now?” Steve asked him, gaping at the sight of the Penthouse in a light layer of white snow.

“For once it was not me, sweetheart”

“Oh, it was me” Loki suddenly said, appearing out of nothing. Right on cue, Thor and Bucky came off the elevator.

“Uncle Loki, that’s so cool!” Peter exclaimed, looking truly like a puppy on ecstasy. 

“So it’s fake snow?” Bucky asked, also gaping. Steve exchanged looks with him, too. _Crazy century_ was a message that went between them unsaid.

“It is indeed fake. It’s also not cold, so you’re welcome. I thought young Peter would appreciate a truly white Christmas. That is the midgardian term for these Holidays, is it not?”

“It is, reindeer head, but it usually means it snows _outside_ ” Tony sighed, going over to where his son was and ruffling his head “. This is pretty cool though, so thanks”

“Not a problem. Do you like it, Peter?”

“Love it, thanks!”

“Wow, this… this is extra” they heard, and looked over to see Clint step out of the elevator, smiling like an idiot. Steve rolled his eyes at him and, with the help of Peter and Bucky, went to prepare hot chocolate for everyone who was coming. Not twenty minutes later, the whole family was gathered around the Christmas tree (again, it had been decided the presents would be in the Penthouse. It seemed appropriate). 

Peter loved all of the presents his family gave him. True to his words, Bruce’d given him socks and a few t-shirts with seriously hilarious science puns. The teenager’s smile warmed the scientist’s heart. He also told Peter he wanted to work with him on the labs, and the young genius was about to explode with excitement. He wanted to give great presents to his family, too, and he was on spot with every single present he gave. For example, he went for something ‘normal’ for Bruce, because he knew his Uncle loved to feel normal. So, he bought for him a mug with a science pun that brought a genuinely laugh from him and a book he’d liked. He bought Bucky a book titled ‘21th century for dummies that had both his Dad and Sam crying of laughter on the floor. Bucky thought it was perfect, and smiled when Peter gave him a set of his favourite books for him to read. Seriously, his nephew was so precious.

Lastly, he decided to give the present he’d prepared to his parents. It was one for the both of them, but it’d taken a lot of work, and he knew they weren’t even expecting a big present. Just like him, they were happy they were sharing the Holidays and spending Christmas Day together. He gave the present to them kind of nervous, but smiling and a little bit emotional.

Steve and Tony teared up the wrapping paper, their eyes became wet almost immediately. Peter had made them an album of… oh, all of his life. With teary smiles, the husbands started to go through the album. It was full of pics of Peter right after they had given him up for adoption. The teenager had even wrote some things about the moments that were pictured so they could understand it better, or just find out more things about him. 

“Do you like it?” Peter asked them, a little bit fearful. Tony and Steve smiled and hugged their son tight to their bodies.

“We love it, son,” Tony said, voice full of emotion “. Thank you so much Peter, it’s perfect”

“Really?”

“Really, A Stór” Steve said, kissing Peter’s curls “. This is the best gift we could’ve ever received, baby, tank you so much”

Peter smiled, hugging them tighter.

“I’m glad you like it. I thought you’d may like it”

“It’s amazing, Bambi,” Tony said, breaking the hug and kissing Peter’s forehead “. Thank you. We love you”

“I love you, too, Dads”

 

Tony and Steve had decided to make one of Peter’s dreams true, so, on New Years Eve, they smiled sweetly at him when they were having breakfast.

“Why are you two looking at me like this?” Peter asked, amused. Tony sipped his coffee, hiding his smile behind it, and Steve put more pancakes on his son’s plate “. What? Come on, Dads, tell me what is going on”

“Well, son, what are you doing tonight?” Steve asked, smiling.

“Er… I don’t know, I thought we were going to spend the night here? And see the ball drop on the TV in the common room”

“”Well, that does sounds good, does it not, honey?” Tony asked to his husband, sipping more coffee.

“Just tell him already, doll”

“Oh, you’re no fun”

Steve laughing, shaking his head at his husband.

“Just do it”

“Okay, damn it. Pete, we were thinking we could spend the night a bit differently. Like… going to Times Square”

“Oh my God, really?” 

“You’ve always wanted to go, right?” Steve said, smiling to his only son “. May told us a while ago”

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to go! Oh my God Dads, thanks! But, wait, how are we going to do it?”

“Same way we did the snow fight in Central Park Disguises” Tony explained “. If you’re okay with that, of course. If not, we can always spend the night in here”

“I’m okay with that. They are faces, it doesn’t really matter, right? The important thing is that we are together”

“You are precious, I swear to everything,” Tony said, winking to his son. The teenager rolled his eyes, shaking his head at him.

“I’m not Dad”

“You are, honey” Steve contradicted him “. The rest of the family is doing different. Bucky wants to come”

“Awesome!”

“Bruce prefers to stay here, more calmly. Nat, Thor and Loki want to accompany him. Clint and Sam are going… I don’t even know where, nor I do want to know. And Wanda and Vision are doing their own thing” Tony said. 

“Sounds good. When are we leaving?”

“Relax, kiddo” Tony laughed “, we are having breakfast”

“Okay, okay… I’ll be patient”

Steve shook his head, looking at his favourite boys in the entire world. The Holidays had been amazing, enjoying a nice time with his husband and their kid. He could not help but think how it could have been if they had raised Peter. He knew it was useless, he knew it. There was no going back, just as there had not been back to the forties. Steve, better than anyone, knew the present had to be accepted. He had to accept Peter was fifteen, and he had to accept they had lost precious years with him; and it had been because they had chose it to be like that, to protect him. And he was incredible grateful for May, for everything she had done for his son. Still… in moments like these, he couldn’t help but wonder. Even more so, he couldn’t help but think what would be like to have Peter there, with them, all the time. Like, Peter living with them, instead of living with May. 

He knew it was selfish, but… Peter living there, with them, it was just… so _great._ Ever since he was a kid, he had dreamed of a family. And, in the middle of the war, he had dreamed about that even more so, with his improved health. He wanted domestic, he wanted to feel bored and he wanted to feel incredibly happy. Now, he did feel all those things, and he had never felt happier than in those moments. Having Peter with them, full time… he wondered how that could be. He was pretty sure it would only make his life even more wonderful. Still, he loved Peter too much to ask him about that. Knowing his son, he knew Peter would feel Peter if he said he didn’t want to live with them, or at least not yet.

Still… he wondered, as much as he knew it was, some times, dangerous.

 

“Hey, dude. Have you finished the AP Calculus homework? Because it’s _killing_ me, I swear. Like, who decides this is okay? It’s Christmas time, man, this has to be illegal. This is the time to _relax_ ”

“Hello to you, too, Ned” Peter laughed “. And yeah, I did a while ago. I finished all of the homework early on, so I could enjoy the festivities with my Dads”

“Oh Peter, sorry, I totally forgot to ask you! How has it been? I’m pretty sure it was amazing, right? You are always super happy when you spend time with them. Well, obviously, but… I think you get my point. I hope so, at least”

“I do, man, don’t worry. And it’s been amazing! We went to Times Square for New Years Eve”

“Oh, that sounds amazing. Peter, I know I should’ve reacted better, but you know I’m happy for you, right?”

“Of course I do, Ned. Listen, we talked about this. You made a mistake, but all humans do, dude. I needed time to make sure you were okay with this, but you’ve done more than show me. I know you’re happy for me, and supportive”

Ned smiled at the other line of the phone. He was truly worried about Peter not forgiving, or trusting him again. He was relieved to hear his best friend knew he was supportive.

“Thanks, Pete. By the way, why are you calling?”

“Well… it has to be with my Dads”

“Oh”

“I think it’d be a great idea if you meet them,” Peter said, and then the line was completely silent for a good minute “. Ned, buddy? You still with me?”

“Yeah! Yes, sorry, you surprised me!”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I think you should meet them, you know? Like, you are my best friend, and they are my parents, so I think you should meet”

“Peter, thank you! I know this is big for you, and I don’t know how many people know”

“Well… May, an then MJ”

“MJ knows?”

“Yeah, she… she kind of figured it out, after I told her I am Spiderman”

“Well, of course she did”

“Yeah”

“That girl will either rule the world to its salvation, or she’d destroy it”

“Yeah, sounds about right. Anyway, I… I don’t how to do this, I’m sorry”

“We could go to some cafeteria”

“No, that’s a bad idea, believe me. _But_ , you could come to my home?”

“To May’s? And your Dads will meet us there?”

“Oh, no, no, I meant… I meant to go to their house”

“Oh, sorry, my bad”

“No problem, it know it can be confusing. Anyway, we could meet up in your house, and I’ll take you to my Dad’s, if it’s okay with you”

“Yeah! Yeah, totally okay, totally fine, yeah! Thanks for trusting me!”

“Not a problem, dude”

Ned said goodbye to him, and then Peter hung his phone, sighing and looking at the ceiling. 

“This is a good idea… right?”

“It is,” Wanda said, sitting in his bed next to him, reading “. You’ve been talking about telling him for _weeks_ , Pete”

“I know, but… he’s going to flip”

“Wouldn’t you, though? Not every day you discover your best friend is the son of the Superhusbands, or has the Avengers and extended recruits for family”

“Good point,” Peter said, sighing again. Wanda smiled and started to thread her fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“Everything will go great, Peter, trust me. And I think your parents will love you bringing friends home”

“I guess”

“I mean, it’s like things get more normal, you know? You guys wanted to do that, right?”

“Aha”

“Then relax, cousin. Things will be ok”

Peter nodded, feeling more calm. He knew it was a good idea, but… what if it was not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! Ned is finally finding the identity of Peter's Dads! Now, will everything go well?
> 
> You can all give me more names for the new team (Peter+Ned+MJ). I've received some really cool names, but I'd love to hear even more!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can't!
> 
> Bye, and Happy Holidays!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has decided to tell Ned who his parents are...
> 
> How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter!
> 
> Today I'm posting on time! To be honest, I thought I was going to be able to write more these past few days, but ever since I came back home I've been so incredibly busy. I also decided to include some scenes, so that changed the chapters a little bit.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> And tell me what you guys thought!

Ned was bouncing on his toes when Peter when to meet him. His best friend was smiling, clearly excited to meet the parents of his best friend. Peter was nervous, but his parents were ready at their home, also excited to meet the best friend of their son, and his whole family was supportive. 

“Hey dude” the teenager smiled “, are you ready?”

“Yes! Oh my God, should I call them Misters? Well, of course I have to call them Misters, I-“

“Ned, chill” Peter laughed “. My Dads are pretty chill, do not worry that much, okay?”

“Alright, alright,”Ned said, trying to calm down while failing at it “. Is it far from here, your home? How do we go there?”

“Or, er… a car is going to pick us up. It should be here any minute”

What Ned didn’t know was the fact that, although Happy was going to pick them up, he was going to keep the driver and the passenger part separated, so Ned wouldn’t be too suspicious about the identity of Peter’s parents before even meeting them.

Happy arrived not even two minutes later, and the teenagers climbed inside. Ned looked at the elegant car, smiling.

“Dude, this is so cool. Like, I’ve seen you get in this car a few times and it looked cool from the outside, but wow… inside is even cooler. Is one of your Dads driving?”

“No, they’re waiting for us at home. My Dads’ driver came to pick us up. Maybe you can meet him later. By the way, did you finish Calculus, how was it?”

Ned sighed and then proceeded to explain to him how horrible the homework was, and how he had not been able to finish it. Peter offered to help him and the two of them kept talking until they arrived to the Tower (for which Peter was grateful- if Ned was not aware of where they actually were, then it was better for the young superhero). Ned was talking all the time in his usual nervous talk, and Peter just let him, getting into the elevator and pushing the Penthouse button. One minute before arriving, he interrupted his best friend.

“Ned, dude, we are about to arrive. My Dads are there, so you are about to meet them, in a minute”

“Oh, great. By the way, where are we? I did not see where we were going”

“I’ll tell you in a minute. But Ned, please, don’t freak out, alright? Just remember my Dads love me very much and that we’ve worked through a lot together in a short time. I’m happy with them”

 

Ned frowned and nodded, and just then the elevator doors opened. Peter let him step out first, and then, when Ned looked around, he forgot his best friend was walking behind him. The place Peter had taken him to was insane. It was pretty big, with furniture that was a mix between incredibly modern and vintage (forties or maybe thirties vintage); a combination that it normally didn’t work, but that looked really great and cool in that gigantic place. Plus, Ned realized: it looked like a family lived there. At first glance, he could see books he knew belonged to Peter in one near table. He started walking and then… he saw them.

“Oh… my God” he whispered. Because, _oh my God_ , in front of him were Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers! Both had kind smiles on their faces, standing now only a few meters from him and looking way more normal than Ned would have imagined them like, both wearing some jeans and comfy sweaters. They still looked classy and like the coolest persons Ned had ever seen, but… they didn’t look like the Superheroes he usually saw on TV. Peter was suddenly in front of him, smiling nervously and looking between him and his parents.

“Ned? You still there, man?”

“Oh… my God. Peter, am I looking at…?”

“Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers” Tony smiled “, nice to meet you”

“Peter has talked a lot about you, we are really glad we are finally able to meet you”

Ned was just gaping at them, and Tony was trying really, really hard to not laugh at the kid’s faces. And Steve, while he would deny it forever, was not doing much better. Come on, the kid was on the verge of fainting, eyes, and mouth incredibly big and barely breathing. 

“Ned?” Peter asked again. He was growing a bit worried because, as much as he knew his best friend was supportive… he was still not reacting.

“Peter” the teenager finally said “. Oh my God… they are your parents?”

“Yeah” Peter nodded, smiling timidly at him. Ned gaped again, but soon a wide smile was spreading on his face.

“Oh my God, that’s so _cool_! Peter, your Dads are Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers”

“Yeah” the superhero laughed “, so I’ve noticed” 

“ _Dude”_

_“Ned”_

“That is… amazing! I’m sorry, I know I am fangirling, sorry”

“It’s fine, dude” Peter laughed, happy to see Ned was reacting well, for the moment. The shorter teenager got closer to the oldest superheroes. 

“I’m Ned Leeds, sirs, Peter’s best friend since we were really little. It’s really nice to see you, and I know I didn’t behave as I should’ve, at first, but I want you to know I’m happy Peter found you, and I’m happy you are getting closer, I truly am”

“It’s okay, Ned” Steve smiled “, we understand this can be a huge shock. We are happy you finally understood and that you are supportive of this”

“Exactly, kiddo” Tony said, also smiling “. Don’t worry about what happened before, we appreciate you were mature enough to see you were wrong and then change your attitude. So thank you. We are Tony and Steve. Pete’s Dads”

“And it’s really nice to meet you, too” Steve added.

“You can tell us embarrassing stories about him all you want”

“No! Ned, please don’t do that” Peter said then, quickly going to stand next to his best friend “. Dad, _behave_ ”

“I’ll try to, Bambi”

“Honey, listen to our son” Steve reprimanded him, laughing “, you promised to behave”

“But, _Steve_ -“

“ _Tony_ ”

The engineer rolled his eyes but nodded. Ned was looking at them like he was seeing puppies play in the snow, eyes shining more than the stars. Peter was equally embarrassed as amused. Steve gestured for them to take a seat and Ned immediately did so, looking around and gaping.

“This place is _beautiful_ , misters. It’s modern, but also vintage… goes with both of you, I suppose”

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling “. When we moved together and redecorated, we decided we wanted something that defined both of us, and this was kind of the perfect solution. Peter can show you his room, later”

“That’d be awesome. Thank you, Mister Rogers”

“Oh, it’s Steve, please”

“And it’s Tony. Don’t call us Misters, we feel too old”

“Oh, yeah, thank you, mister… I mean, Tony”

“Now,” the genius said “, do you have any questions? We know this can be surprising, and confusing”

“Well… I don’t know if it’s okay for me to ask, but… who exactly is Peter’s Dad? Like, is both of you, just one? Because Peter has Tony’s eyes and hair, but his nose is more like Steve’s, and… I don’t know, it really can be both”

“Peter is ours,” Steve said “, both of us. And you were spot on, although his smile is also Tony’s”

“Bullshit, dear. His smile is as sweet as yours”

“But he smiles like you,” Steve said. Tony smiled affectionately and pecked his cheek.

“And…” Ned said, then “ Peter told me you had to give him up to protect him… what happened?”

The superheroes exchanged a look and started to talk, telling the whole story to Ned. Then, they told Ned how Bucky had searched for Peter, and also their first interaction. Peter took turns to explain that as well, and then he told Ned his investigation an everything else that had happened. Ned listened patiently, taking all of the information and realizing all the stuff his best friend had gone through in the past few months. More than ever, the teenager admired his best friend. Peter was a hero of his own kind. With and without Spiderman.

 

“Dude, your room is so cool”

“Thanks”

“It’s so much bigger than the one you have at May’s. Well, it makes sense. Your new home is _huge_ ” Ned said, turning around and smiling. Peter, however, was way too silent, lying in his bed and looking at the ceiling. The shorter teenager frowned and got closer to Peter, sitting next to him in the bed “. I’m sorry, it’s not like I’m saying May’s place is worse”

“Dude, that is fine. I know this is bigger, and I don’t care, you know? I mean, yes, my Dads… they have more money than what I am used to, you know?”

“Yeah”

“It was weird, at first, and it still is, but I don’t care about money. I am happy not because of my family is wealthy, but because of them loving me for who I am. I am happy because we are close, and because I have a room here, in this house… they could’ve lived in a shoebox and I’d still be over the moon”

“Then… what did I say wrong?”

“You said nothing wrong, dude, don’t worry. I just… I have something to tell you”

“Is it bad?”

“ _No_ , no, don’t worry. But it’s something I’ve been thinking, and I… I haven’t told anybody”

“Then you know you can trust me”

“That I do”

“So tell me then, what’s up?”

“I… well, remember what I told you when I invited you to come over?”

“Yeah, that I was going to meet your Dads”

“Yes, but… I told you if you could come to my home”

“ _Oh…_ ”

“And you, of course, thought I was inviting you to May’s. The problem is: right now when I think about home… I think about this place”

“Why is it bad?”

“It’s bad because I told May nothing was going to change, but it did! I love her, and I love the apartment, but… I don’t know”

“I do. You love her, and the apartment, but you feel your place is here, now” Ned said, smiling softly at him. Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I… yes. Yes, that’s what happens”

“Peter, it’s ok. Listen, you are getting closer to your Dads. And we are ‘supposed’ to live with our Parents, right? So it’s normal if you now feel your place is here”

“It makes sense… thanks, dude. I think I needed to hear that”

“It’s not a problem. But… your Dads and Aunt don’t know this, right?”

“No” Peter sighed “. I’m scared, I don’t know if I should tell them. What if they don’t want me here full time, what if I break May’s heart?”

“Dude, if they didn’t want you here, this room would not be here, okay? They want you here, Pete. As for your Aunt… talk to her, too. If you don’t you will all be hurt, in the end”

“I know. God, how do I tell her I want to live here permanently?”

“I don’t know, dude. Talk to your Dads first… and then talk to her”

“Yeah” Peter sighed,” I think that is what I have to do”

 

“Hey, Squirt. Where is your friend? We wanted to meet him, too!”

“Hi Uncle Sam” Peter smiled, sitting next to Bruce to have dinner. Wanda soon sat next to him, smiling sweetly at him before ruffling his hair. Bruce combed his curls then, smiling too at his nephew “. He left already”

“Aw, really?” Bucky asked, frowning “I really wanted to meet him, too”

“Sorry, Uncle Bucky, but I thought of introducing him to my Dads was enough for today”

“And I might agree,” Tony said, starting to serve dinner “, the poor kid almost had a stroke”

“It’s better if he meets you all another day, guys” Steve, always the peacemaker, said.

“But did everything go well?” Bruce asked. 

“It did, Uncle Bruce, don’t worry. I mean, he was surprised, but… he accepted it all pretty quickly”

“I’m really happy to hear that, nephew” Thor boomed “. We have heard a lot about this friend of yours, I’m happy he can be an extended member of this family”

“Does he like snakes?” Loki asked, innocently. Bruce frowned at him and looked back to Peter.

“We are all happy everything went well, sweetheart”

“Yes, we are,” Natasha said, stealing bread from Clint”. Now, Peter, I wanted to ask about your training…”

“What about it, Auntie?”

“Well,” she smiled “I was wondering how is it going. I’m curious to know how our dear James is doing”

“I’m doing totally fine, Natalia,” said James said, rolling his eyes at her “. Peter is a fast leaner, and the trainings are just getting better”

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear “. I thought I knew how to fight, but I totally didn’t. I’ve noticed a lot of improvement since then, and I really love to train and learn new things”

“You seriously are your Fathers’ son” Rhodey laughed.

“Well, for once, I am glad Peter is training,” Steve said “. As much as I support Spiderman, I am still scared of Peter going to fight and putting his life at risk. I want him to be as trained as possible, and Bucky has been doing a good job”

“Thanks, punk senior” Bucky smiled. Steve rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head. Natasha also rolled her eyes, and looked at hew nephew.

“I was asking because, as much as I think Bucky has been an awesome job with this, I was thinking we could help you, too. At least, I could”

“That sounds interesting” Bucky immediately said “. I mean, I think I’ve been doing a good job, but if we want Peter to be the best one there is, he is going to need all of our help, so he can be the best at everything”

“I don’t need to be the best at everything” Peter chirped in, smiling timidly at his family.

“And you don’t have to be,” Tony said, smiling sweetly at his son “, but we are your family, and we want you to be safe. And with our help, you definitely will be safe. Tasha, I actually think more training is a good idea. That is, if Peter think he can take it”

“Yeah!” Peter exclaimed, smiling confident again “. I can take it, don’t worry”

“I think it’s a good idea to start small” Bruce intervened “, because we can be a lot”

“I agree,” Clint said, mouth full of food “. Maybe once a week?”

“On the weekends” Sam agreed “. Maybe we can create a schedule, see what Peter needs to improve the most, and work with that”

“Sounds good,” Natasha said, nodding.

“But I will be training with Bucky still, right?” Peter asked, not wanting to stop with his usual training with his (favourite) Uncle.

“Of course, punk junior” the super soldier assured his nephew “, we’re only thinking about training a bit more… and it _is_ a good idea, because you are getting used to the training right now, and it’s the last thing I want, you getting used to the training. It should be challenging all the time”

“Then it’s done,” Tony said “, Peter will start training next weekend. Actually, we can go to the Compound, right? Spend the weekend there”

“Sounds good. Á Stór, do you want to?”

“Yes! It sounds like an awesome idea, Papa”

Steve nodded, and the family kept eating their dinner. Peter, however, had his mind faraway from there. His family offering him more training was amazing. Now that Michelle, Ned and him were starting a new team, Peter knew he needed all of the help possible. He knew he had improved a lot in the last few months, but he was also aware he could still be better. And, if he really wanted to form his own team, he was going to make sure he was getting all of the help possible. And this… was an amazing first step. 

 

“Peter! There you are. Dude, I’ve looking for you for ages!”

“Sorry dude, I had to get here early and I was trying to finish the AP physics homework”

“You mean the one we got this morning? That’s fast, dude”

“I know, but well… Natasha talked to me about my training as… well, Spidey. You know I’ve been training with Buck for a while, right?”

“Aha”

“Well, she thought I could do some more training, by them. My Dads agreed with her and at the end, we agreed I will be training with them once a week, most likely on the weekends”

“That’s so cool! When are you starting?”

“This weekend, actually. They’re taking me to the Compound, try to see what I need to work on the most and I don’t know, just see how things are”

“That’s so cool. To be honest, everything I did yesterday after I left your house was think about the fact that my best friend is the son of two of the coolest dudes in existence! And I’m not even talking about them being Superheroes. They were super cool, yesterday. Like, I wish my parents were that cool”

“Dude, your parents are awesome! But yeah, my Dads are pretty cool. I know they are excited to meet a friend of mine. Anyway, don’t let my Dad fool you: he’s the biggest dork in existence. And my Papa is a lot like him in that aspect… I can totally see how they are made for each other”

“That’s sweet, dude. I’ve also been realising how much you are like them, you know? It’s little things about you that now I realise come from them”

“That happened to me a lot, too, actually. And, if I am being honest, I love it”

“I can imagine”

“Yo, losers,” Michelle said, suddenly appearing next to them and walking next to Peter. They smiled to her and entered the orchestra room. Ned sat in the chair and Michelle and Peter chose the floor, and they starting to have their lunch (they decided it was a good idea to meet there, if they wanted to talk about the team, or even about Peter’s family). Michelle stole one of Peter’s grave and smiled at him “. So, I know we wanted to talk about the team, but… I was actually wondering something about you yesterday, little Spider”

“Were you?” Peter asked, smiling confused “What is it?”

“Well, my parents were watching TV yesterday and _your_ parents appeared. They were just talking about how cute they are, and that they had lasted a lot for being a celebrity couple”

“See, I always find those things weird” Ned suddenly said “. Like, okay, I get it, they are famous, but… they are real people, too”

“Yeah, but because they are famous, privacy can be non-existent, sometimes. And that can hurt a couple, if they want to have a date and they have paparazzis bugging them all the time”

“My Dads complain about that constantly,” Peter said “, but they have been on the spotlight for a while… they know how to make it work, I guess. So you were thinking about my Dads’ relationship? That’s a bit weird”

“I was not thinking about them like that, idiot. I was thinking they say they are a cute couple, and I guess they are, but they were also talking about how they don’t have a child”

“Oh, shit” Ned murmured.

“And I thought: well, they actually _do_ have a child. So, then that made me think… when will Peter come out as their son? Because you are their kid, loser. You have a room at their place, you have Happy pick you up from school from time to time… also, don’t you want to go out as their kid?”

“I mean… yes, I kind of want to. I’m proud of being their son, and not because of them being Avengers, you know? I admire them as my fathers, and they are incredible people. So I am proud because of that. And, yeah, I want people to know, and to be able to go out with them as my Dads. I haven’t talked to them yet about it, though”

“You should,” Ned said “Flash would go insane”

“That he will,” Michelle said.

“I have to, I know. But, you know, if I come out as their kid, then that means paparazzi, and I think my Dads want me to be prepared for that”

“Makes sense” Michelle agreed “, but I think you guys should be thinking about that, soon. If not… maybe someone finds out before you can tell. And that, Peter… that won’t be good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it was shorter than usually, but I've been busy this week. Next week the chapters will be longer, and angst will return, don't you worry!!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment if you liked the chapter (and if you can, kudos, too) !
> 
> Bye!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits the Compound
> 
> Steve and Tony talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I've been busy lately, so sorry about that! But this chapter is a bit longer than the last ones, and I really liked this one. It sets the tone for a storyline I'd been thinking to have for a while.
> 
> Also, I've been writing the one-shot! Can't say where it will exactly be published, but hopefully, it'll be soon!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

 

Peter had been at the Compound, but only a few times, and not for long. His Dads had told him they usually spent weekends there on the spring, and in summer they also spent large periods of time, there. His Papa also went there a lot to work, and so did some members of his family to train, but they usually were away for the day, or for a few days. The teenager was super excited to arrive at the Compound and explore it. 

Just when he was finishing his bag, May knocked on his bedroom door.

“Hey May” Peter smiled, loving how happy she looked. Her Holidays had gone amazingly, and he was happy to know that. Ever since she had come back she even looked younger, and like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Hey, sweetie. Were you almost done?”

“Aha. Dad is picking me up in a few minutes to have dinner at the Tower. They want me to go to sleep early because tomorrow we leave for the Compound soon”

“I think it’s great they are taking you to the Compound. Your Papa told me they spend a lot of time there, so it is great you’re spending the weekend there”

“Thanks, May”

“Did you finish your Homework, before you go?”

“Yeah I did, don’t you worry”

“Okay, okay…”

“Did you need something?”

“Not really, I just wanted to see if you were ready. I feel like we’ve barely seen each other, lately”

“Yeah, I know. Between finals, and the Holidays and your trip and me being with my Dads…”

“I know. We could do something next weekend, right?”

“I don’t know… I think my Dads are going to try to use the weekends to spend time with me. You know, they travel a lot, but they try to be here on the weekends”

“Yeah, you’re right. Then we could do something on Friday, or before that. But next week, okay?”

“Of course, May”

His Aunt smiled and kissed his forehead, telling him she was going to be in the living room and to say goodbye before he left. Peter nodded and kept making his bag, but his mind was already somewhere else. He knew May was right: they had barely spent anytime together, not since early December and, as much as he knew it wasn’t really their fault, he felt guilty. Because, yes, he knew it was not on purpose; he knew that, if they hadn’t spent time together was just because they had other stuff going on, but: he felt guilty because there she was, missing him while he thought about talking to her about moving to his Dads’ house permanently. More than ever, he felt like he was betraying May.

“Peter, your Dad is here!”

The teenager smiled from ear to ear and closed his bag (he only had a few things in there, mainly school things. He’d pack for real at the Tower) and quickly went to meet his father, who was greeting his Aunt as politely as he could.

“Hi, Aunt Hottie. I haven’t seen you in a while, how were the Holidays?”

“Hi Tony” May greeted back, used to his nephew’s Dad personality “. They were great, thanks for asking. Peter told me you are taking him to the Compound”

“Yeah, tomorrow morning I’ll drive us there. The family is already there, only Steve and I left at the Tower”

“Steve told me you usually spend your weekends there”

“Yeah, but that is on spring. We spend a lot of time there in summer, too. It is perfect to escape the city when it’s too hot to stand”

“Well, then that sounds great. Peter here is very excited to finally spend a weekend in the Compound”

“Glad to hear that,” Tony said, ruffling his child’s hair. Of course, they could not tell May the true reason why Peter was excited. The training, as well as Spiderman, was a secret they still kept from the Italian woman “. We should get going, though. I left something in the oven and, as much as Steve assured me he was not going to do anything to the food, I still fear he’s going to burn the kitchen”

“Get going then” May laughed, going to her nephew and kissing his forehead before hugging him “. Behave, kiddo, and I’ll see you on Sunday night”

“See you then, Aunt May. Have a good weekend”

“You too, sweetie. Larb you”

“Larb you, too”

She hugged him one last time and Tony grabbed his bag. Shortly after, father and son were on their way to the Tower.

“So a visit to the Compound, huh?”

“I couldn’t tell her I’m going to train, Dad, come on”

“I know, kiddo, but listen to me: the whole family knows who you are, so: wouldn’t it be a good idea if you told her?”

“Dad, no. May would only worry, and I don’t want to put her at danger, just like you didn’t want to put me at danger when I was a baby. And, yeah, our family knows, but they are superheroes, Dad. It’s kind of… safer”

“Maybe, but… to keep a secret like that… it can be dangerous, Bambi”

“I know, but I know how to deal with a secret”

“Then that’s something you surely do better than me”

“Well, I can totally get that, mister ‘I am Iron Man’”

Tony laughed, rolling his eyes.

“You know, I wish I could say you got that sass from me, but your Papa has it, too”

Peter laughed, too, looking out of the window. 

“So, a smaller dinner? Did Papa and you want to get rid of the family?”

“Just a little bit” Tony admitted “. You know I love them, but sometimes I love to spend time with only Papa and you. You understand, right?”

“Of course I do”

“Awesome. Then we’ll have a quieter night, just the three of us. That is if Papa hasn’t burned our dinner”

“C’mon, don’t be mean” the teenager laughed “, he’s not _that_ bad”

“You haven’t seen him at his worst, son, just give him time. You and me: we are the chefs of the three of us”

“Well, two out of three sounds good, Dad. Plus, Papa makes a mean hot chocolate”

Tony shook his head, laughing, and kept on driving. That banter, that easy relationship he had with Peter: that was what he had always wanted to have with his hypothetical son. Peter was everything he could’ve dreamt of or wished for, and he was more and more grateful every day. 

 

“Is he sleeping already?” 

“Like a baby” Steve replied, smiling softly at his son. Tony hugged him from behind and ducked his head under Steve’s arm, letting the blond hug him, and together they stared at Peter, who was peacefully resting on the middle of his bed, looking younger than he was like he had no issues or worries. 

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?”

“He is, honey. He is utterly perfect, and seeing him here, sleeping peacefully in his bed…”

“It’s amazing, I know. Actually, Steve… can we talk?”

“Sure” the blond whispered. Tony took his head and took them to their bedroom, sitting in their bed in front of the other. The engineer grabbed his husband’s hands, playing with his wedding band “. Babe, what’s going on?”

“I just… I’ve been thinking, lately”

“About?”

“Peter. And I talked to Rhodey, and he told me to talk to you, and I think he was right”

“He is. Tones, you can talk to me about everything, you know that, right?”

“I do, love”

“Then talk to me, please” Steve begged. Tony sighed and nodded.

“It’s nothing bad, Steve, I promise. I just… we’ve been so happy lately, haven’t we?”

“Yeah” the blond smiled.

“I mean, with Peter coming back to us, and with his new room, and with the domestic life we’ve gotten used to in a relatively short time… I couldn’t help but think-“

“What if this was our life?” Steve interrupted him “Like, what if he was living with us permanently?”

Tony opened his mouth, surprised. His husband had just stolen his words, right off his mouth. 

“Yeah” he whispered “. Wait, have you been thinking…?”

“About Peter living here?” Steve asked, timidly “. Yeah, I have. Having Peter here more often made me think about how it could be”

“I know, babe, me too. I just… seeing him with you, or just doing homework or to have him help me on the workshop, or preparing dinner… I just want him to be here permanently”

“I know…”

“And I know we do spend some time away from home because of our work, but I don’t know… the idea of Peter living here just won’t leave my mind”

“Yeah, I understand that. But… you don’t want to tell Peter, right?”

“Aha. Steve, you know our kid. He will feel bad if he decides he wants to stay with May, you know?”

“I know” Steve sighed, caressing his husband’s hands back “. Peter is such a beautiful soul, I know he’s going to feel upset no matter what. If he decides to stay with May and come here every once in a while, then he’s going to feel bad for us, but if he decides he wants to live here, then he would feel scared of breaking May’s heart”

“I know. But, baby… I also think about May”

“What about her?”

“Well… first of, I want her to come over to the Tower. I know Peter wants her, too, I know he wants her to meet everybody and just be another member of our family”

“The rest of the team wants to meet her, too. They all want to thank her for everything she has done for Peter”

“She wants to come, I think, she just has a lot of work. Still, Steve, that was not what I was thinking”

“What is it, then?”

“Well… I don’t want to sound ungrateful, or mean, but, doesn’t she want to, I don’t know, live a little? I don’t know, Steve, she is an amazing Aunt, and she raised Peter amazingly, but other than Peter she has no one. Doesn’t she want to meet someone, doesn’t she want to have experiences?”

“That’s a good question, sweetheart, but we don’t know her enough to know that”

“I know, but… I don’t know where she stands, and it’s important to know, you know?”

“Yeah. We want Peter here, and we don’t know what May wants. Maybe she’ll agree with us, maybe she’s more comfortable with Peter staying with her”

“I think” the blond sighed “ there’s still a lot to talk. Like, yeah, we redecorated Peter’s room, and we are creating a tight bond with him, but honestly? We still have to talk about more serious things. Like, where does Peter live permanently, or… well, do we announce he’s our son? We still have a lot of work to do”

“I know, Steve, but we decided to know him a bit better before we made all of those decisions. If we decided to just announce he’s our kid and for him to live here without actually knowing him… well, I think it wouldn’t’ve been a good idea”

“Yeah, you’re right. But that means now we have a lot to talk”

“That we do. But, who do we talk first? May, or our son?”

“I think we have to talk to Peter. As much as he can feel bad, I think he’s going to appreciate us talking to him, rather than us talking to May behind his back”

Steve sighed again and nodded.

“Yeah, I think that will be a good decision. Let’s see how this weekend goes, and then we’ll talk again about this”

“Good idea” Tony murmured, kissing his husband’s lips lovingly “. Now, let’s sleep. We are leaving early tomorrow and we have to be on our best for Peter’s first training”

Steve nodded, smiling again, and kissed his husband, before getting under the sheets and turning the lights off. They still had a lot to talk, but: not for now. 

 

Tony was already regretting the decision of bringing Peter to the Compound. Well, not really, because he loved his son, and he loved to see him happy, but: there was so much of excited Peter he could take before contemplating some of his decisions. 

The second they had put a good inside the Compound, Peter was pretty much bouncing on the walls, running to see everything, crawling on the walls and going from side to side as fast as he could. Steve and Tony were amused to see him but also worried about their son. He just seemed like a puppy who had drunk fifteen coffees and five red bulls without even breathing. So, Peter being excited was funny for all of five minutes, and then it was a mix between terrifying and frustrating. Bucky had appeared in the middle of Steve trying to catch the teenager and failing miserably, and the ex-Winter Soldier was still laughing, refusing to help his best friend and Tony with Peter. Thankfully, Loki appeared next and, after observing them for almost five minutes, he used his magic to put Peter on the ground and keep him there. Peter looked at him with his huge puppy eyes, but the God of Mischief looked away to avoid them.

“Thanks, Reindeer Head” Tony almost yelled, pulling Peter close to his body “. And you’re not moving, you brat”

“But this place is so cool, Dad! Have you seen it?”

“I designed it, kid. Now, later on, you can explore all you want, but after the training, alright? We want to keep your energy levels up”

“Okay,” Peter sighed.

“C’mon, I’ll take the punk to his room so you two can unpack” Bucky piped in, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders and started walking towards his nephew’s room “. Alright little James, I want you to show all of the fellow idiots how amazing you are. I’m sure they all know already, but I also want you to show them how incredible you are, and how much you’ve improved”

“I’m excited to show them, Uncle Bucky. And I’m excited to learn more things. What do you think Aunt Nat will teach me?”

“I have no idea. Hopefully nothing too extreme, I think your Dads will have a heart attack if Natasha gets too creative or lethal”

“Makes sense. By the way, where are we going?”

“To your room, punk, I just told your Dads I was going to show it to you”

“Wait… I have a room here?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Of course you do, silly. How could you not?”

“Well… I don’t know, the room at the Tower took a while…”

“And that’s why your Dad started to decorate this one the second you decided the design on your room, back at the Tower. You have a room in every house your Dads have”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am. Peter, your Dads want to make you feel at home, and they want for you to have a room in every house they have. And, you can change everything you want in them. Tony designed the rooms in a way they resemble the one you have at the Tower, but if you want something different, you only have to mention it”

“That’s… awesome”

“I know. And… here we are”

Bucky opened the door and Peter stepped inside the room, and, immediately after, he opened his mouth in shock. The room was more or less the same size as the one he had at the Tower, and the furniture and decoration looked far similar, too. The main difference was the small balcony he had in one of the walls, the one that had the view of the forest they had close to the facility. The room was spectacular, and, as much as he loved the views he had at the Tower, the ones at the Compound were also pretty incredible.

“Oh my God…”

“You like it?” His Uncle asked, smiling gently at him.

“I love it! It looks like my room back home, so it’s perfect! Where are my Dads? I want to thank them”

“They’re in their room, I suppose. It’s not far away from here, I’ll show you later. However, James…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think they need you to say thank you”

“I know, but I want to be grateful”

“They know you are grateful, nephew. Trust me, they do. All they need from you is an honest opinion if you loved it or not. They know you are thankful for everything they give you and, trust me, I think they prefer to not get a ‘thank you’ each time they do something”

“But… why? I don’t get it, Uncle Bucky”

“Baby Punk, look… we get this is a lot for you, and that you feel grateful and you feel like you need to show it”

“Aha”

“But, if you thank your parents for every single thing that they do… it can make them feel like you’re a guest in their house. I’m not saying you should stop saying thanks for things. You shouldn’t because it’s something we do out of respect or gratitude. However, I think it’s not necessary to thank your Dads for giving you a room at their house. Pete: they’re your Dads, this is _your_ home. Sweetheart, you belong here, you don’t have to thank anybody for having a room in here. You understand what I’m saying, right?”

Peter sighed, nodding. He understood Bucky’s point of view, he really did. 

“I do, Uncle Bucky, and thanks for talking to me about this”

“You’re welcome, nephew”

“I’ll tell them this room is awesome, though”

“As you should. Now, unpack your things, I’ll be waiting for you with the rest of the family in the training area. Be there in twenty minutes”

“Sure!”

“And Peter: good luck”

 

Peter had put on his suit, as his Aunt had told him. His whole family was there, waiting for him. Peter felt nervous almost instantly.

“Good, you’re here,” Natasha said, smiling “. So, here it’s what is going to happen. Right now you’re going into one of the rooms we have. There is going to be a circuit in there, and we are just going to see how well you do in it. We are all going to stay here, observing you. Sounds good?”

“Yeah,” the teenager said, with a smaller voice than he had initially intended. The door to the training room opened and Peter looked at his family one last time. Just before he went through the doors, he found his Uncle Bucky’s eyes. The super soldier looked at him and smiled, and Peter felt calmer instantly. He knew he could do it, he knew he was ready. More decided than before, he went into the room and put his mask on. His Aunt started the training and he focused. Time to show his family what he was made of.

The family hadn’t known what to expect. They knew the kid was good, and they also knew he had improved. Still, it was Peter: sweet and innocent Peter, who looked far too young to be a vigilante. Sure, the teenager had character, and having the two parents that he had…

Peter was keeping with the training more than well. He was solving every problem incredibly fast, clearly having a strategy. He was moving fast, faster than they sometimes could see, and was clearly strong. He was leaving them all (minus Bucky, of course) shocked, and also feeling incredibly proud. 

The second he was sure the training had ended, Peter took off his mask, smiling towards his family. The first one to step into the room was Bucky, laughing and hugging him the moment he was by his side.

“You did it, James! That was incredible, punk junior, I’m proud”

“Thanks, Uncle Bucky”

“That was impressive,” Natasha said then, and Peter broke the hug to see the rest of his family standing there, smiling at him “. I honestly hadn’t expected you to be that good, but I’m proud of you”

“Thanks, Auntie”

“We are really proud, too, hon” Steve smiled, going to hug him. Tony hugged him, too, for a moment.

“However,” his Aunt said, again “, I’ve noticed things we could improve. For instance, you try to avoid contact fighting. And, even though you still do great, you have to try to know how to defend yourself on a short-distance”

“Of course”

“You are a good hero, Peter, but you can always improve. And, as we’ve told you before, we want you to be as safe as possible. We’ll start the training in a few hours, so be prepared. I’ll be the first one to train you, and Bucky will help me. Tomorrow we’ll explain what everyone is going to do to train you, and they’ll show it a little. This weekend is for you to know how this is going to be. Of course, the training is only going to get tougher, so get ready”

“Ok”

“Peter, the most important thing” Tony intervened “, is to be compromised to this. You have to know you need to commit to this, alright? Because this is serious. We know you are capable of doing this: we know you are ready. So, do you really want this?”

“I really do, Dad,” the teenager said, nodding. He really did. Back when he was still trying to find out who Spiderman was, he thought he was alone on his idea of being a vigilante. Now, he had his family supporting him, wanting to train him to be sure he was safe and the best hero he could ever, ever be. _And_ his family were the freaking Avengers: Peter could never, ever, have better teachers than them. He was lucky to have them… and he was ready to start training. 

 

“I’m just saying: Violet is a fashion icon and was the winner since the moment she entered the workroom”

“Agreed” Peter murmured, shooting another web. Ned groaned, frustrated with his two friends.

“But Pearl had such an evolution!”

“Dude, Pearl is awesome, but Violet deserved that win more than anyone” Peter argued.

“I agree with the Nerd. And Ned, get over it: it was season 7. We have 10 now”

“I know, I know. It’s just that I rewatched the last episodes of season 7 the other day, and it stuck with me”

“Whatever you say, Nerd. Peter, how is it going?”

“It’s been going well. It’s been a quiet night”

Ned made a sound of approval through the coms. Michelle and he were talking with Peter as the superhero did his usual patrol. The teenager liked it: it kept him entertained in those nights where nothing happened.

“Good,” Ned said “. You still have to tell us how the training went”

“I know, and I promise I will”

“I agree with that, loser, you have to tell us”

“ _Yes_ , guys, I will. Actually- wait”

“What?” Both of his friends asked.

“What… what is that?”

“Peter, what do you mean?” Michelle asked, but she received no answer “. Loser?”

“Peter?” Ned also asked “. Buddy, answer! Peter!”

“Loser, answer us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!!
> 
> Gosh, it had been a while since I had done a cliffhanger, I'd almost forgot how much I loved them hahahhaha
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you want! 
> 
> Read you soon, bye!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Ned lost contact with Peter
> 
> What happened? Is he okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry for not posting last Saturday; I've been having a few... big days, let's say. A lot of things have been happening, not all of them good, so I was not able to post when I had to. Anyway, writing is what makes everything better, so don't worry: I may miss a day, but I'm still here!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger! 
> 
> See you all at the end!

Michelle liked to consider herself a strong (young) woman. And, truth to be told: she was. And she knew she was. She also thought she could control her emotions; she was cold-minded, logical: she didn’t let emotions rule her, or make her nervous. That’s what she thought. But Peter Parker (well, more like Peter Stark-Rogers, but no one knew that yet) was changing that. And she didn’t know if she liked it.

The young genius was just too good, too pure, too… nice. She knew she hadn’t been the perfect friend. She knew she could come off as rude, as serious… she knew she could come off as cold, sometimes. But Peter had always been kind to her, and he had always tried to be her friend, and he didn’t care if she was different, or needed more time to process things, or if she sometimes was too confident, or liked to be too direct, or give silly nicknames (okay, they could also, sometimes, be offensive. Sometimes). He was too good for the world he had to live in. And he’d chosen to be her friend. So, who could blame Michelle for actually caring about the loser?

She’d been worried the moment Peter stopped mid-sentence. It had been a peaceful night before that, talking about their favorite seasons of RuPaul and Ned bitching about Pearl (see, another reason to like Peter: he defended Violet with her), and now she was worried to death. The connexion had cut off shortly after her begging Peter to answer, and Ned had hung up shortly after to try to locate the suit, to do something. And Michelle didn’t know what to do.

She knew Ned’s role on the team was to be the Guy in the Chair, and she was there to keep cold-minded and to heal Peter all the times he didn’t want to tell his family he was hurt (which, admittedly, were a lot). But, now? Now she was not being cold minded. Now she felt nervous, he felt her hands shaking and her whole body cold. She wanted to do something for Peter, she wanted to help her friend really badly, but she didn’t even know how. She was seconds away from calling Ned when someone knocked on her bedroom window. Her body reacted faster than her mind, and she was opening the window in a matter of seconds. When Peter was the one to step inside the room, the teenager helped her friend to come inside faster and, once he had done it, she hugged him tight to his body.

“Peter, you’re okay”

“Yes,” the young genius whispered, hugging her back. Michelle hugged him for almost a minute, before breaking the hug and inspecting her idiot of a friend. And she gasped because Peter was clearly hurt. His face was bruised, and blood was coming out of a cut on his forehead, his eyebrow, and his lip.He looked like shit. Peter tried to smile, and Michelle wanted to slap him, just for the scare he had given her.

“You are lucky you are this hurt, Parker, otherwise I’d slap you. You had me and Ned worried to death”

“I know, and I’m sorry”

“You could’ve at least said something,” the girl said, going to close her window “, we were calling you, we did it at least fifty times”

“I know I should’ve said something, but the coms broke”

“They _broke_? Peter… what happened?” Michelle finally asked, some shock wearing down.

“I… I don’t know, it’s all very confusing, still”

Michelle pursed her lips, checking Peter’s injuries again. Sighing, she went to her closet and opened one of her drawers, where Peter kept a couple of sweatpants and a few t-shirts, for all of the times he had to go there for Michelle to heal him. She picked the first of everything she saw and threw it at the superhero.

“Change, Pete, and I’ll go to grab some supplies. My parents are asleep, so try to not make noise”

“Of course, MJ. And thank you”

“Hey, we are a team, aren’t we? I’ll be right back” she whispered. Peter smiled and nodded, and MJ left the room. The second she was away, she took a deep and trembling breath. Now that she knew Peter was more or less okay she felt like she could breathe again. Still, fear was still on her mind, and she was trying really hard to keep it together. She grabbed everything they were going to need and then went back to her room. Peter was already in his comfy clothes, sitting on her bed “. Are you okay, Peter? Does something hurt, other than your face?”

“My ribs” the teenager whispered “. My head. Really, really bad”

“Okay. Let me look at your ribs, take your shirt off”

Peter sighed, nodding. He took it off, and Michelle tried not to gasp. After all, Peter’s torso was looking like a freaking painting, with blue and yellow, and even some black and green. Before she could say something, though, her phone was ringing. She cringed when she looked at the ID.

“Michelle!” Ned yelled the second she’d picked up “Michelle, I can’t find Peter, I don’t know what to do, and I don’t know if I should call his parents or…”

“Ned” she interrupted him “. Relax. He has just arrived at my house”

“Really?!” He yelled again “Please, let me talk to him, I have to kill him”

“His head is hurting, idiot. Don’t yell” she said, but still, put Ned on speaker. 

“Hi Ned,” Peter said, timidly. Michelle went to clean the blood off his face, as gently as she could.

“Peter… dude, you had us worried to death”

“I know, and I’m sorry. My coms went down, and so did the tracker…”

“Your Dad is going to kill you once he knows that”

“I know, don’t need to tell me”

“Sorry. But… what happened, Peter?”

Peter looked right into Michelle’s eyes, and she saw how much he was truly hurting. She knew that Peter was still in shock, and the combination of his hurt face and still some blood on it was only making her feel like she was trying to be mad at a lost and hurt puppy. Sighing again, she decided to help him.

“He’s still in shock, Ned. Don’t pressure him”

“I’m sorry, just… I was worried, and for something, or someone, to break your coms… it’s weird”

“I know, and I’m sorry. Look, I saw something close to where I was. It looked like a fight… well, more like an attack, you know? Someone was trying to commit murder, I think. It’s still confusing, and blurry”

“I won’t be surprised if you had a concussion after this” Michelle whispered, brushing some curls away from Peter’s forehead “. So, you tried to fight this guy and it went all to shit, right?”

“Yeah” Peter sighed “, and everything was so fast, I just… I can’t process what happened, just not yet”

“It’s okay, Pete,” Ned said, voice coming from the phone, far more calm than before. Michelle started to clean the cut on Peter’s forehead. It didn’t look bad, and she was sure stitches were not going to be necessary. They were lucky Peter had his super healing “. Look, we’ll talk tomorrow, okay? Are you going to sleep at May’s?”

“No, I can’t. It’s too late, she’ll worry. I’ll go back to the Tower, my Dads will maybe get pissed off for missing curfew, but I can say patrol was busier this night. They won’t be happy, but they’ll understand”

“Are you sure you are okay to swing around right now?” Michelle asked “Peter, you don’t look so great, and these injuries are not going to heal in twenty minutes, or maybe one hour… this will take a little bit longer”

“But if I stay here my Dads will suspect. They’ll talk to May and she will tell them I was not home and then they’ll ask me, and I am terrible at lying”

“We all know that” Michelle murmured.

“Look, Peter, I think Michelle is right. If your head is hurting and your injuries are obvious… it’s not a good idea to swing around. Dude, you can say you stayed at my house. Say I called you to watch movies and that it was so late when we finished that you decided to stay over. You can even send a text to your Dads now, I’m sure it’ll be good enough. I’m sure they will prefer that to you swinging around too late at night”

“Listen to Ned, Peter. He’s actually making sense” Michelle said, moving to the eyebrow injury. Peter sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll send them a text when Michelle finishes with my face”

“Okay. Then I’m going to hang up, ok? I’ll see you guys tomorrow, goodnight”

“Goodnight,” the two teenagers said. Michelle put her phone away and started to finish with Peter’s face, letting him send a text to his parents before going to see how his torso was.

“Well, your torso is looking better, but it still looks pretty bad. Do you think you broke any ribs?”

“I don’t think so. It doesn’t hurt like it… at least, not anymore, but it does hurt”

“We’ll put some ice on it if you want. I know I can’t give you any type of medication, it won’t do anything to your body”

“Ugh, I know”

Michelle smiled and went to grab some ice. After putting it on a bag and wrap it, he went back to her room.

“Lay down” she ordered. Peter nodded and did as told, only complaining a little bit. Michelle went to his side and placed the ice on his ribs. Peter’s immediate expression of relief told Michelle he was hurting more than he’d let on. She tried to imagine what it’d be like to be him: to be able to hurt, but to not be able to take anything to take that pain away. She laid then next to him (thanking everything for having a big bed- the last thing she wanted to do was to roll over Peter and hurt him even more) and looked at his still injured face “. You know, you should tell me how your pain really is”

“I’m sorry” the vigilante whispered “. I didn’t want to worry you even more”

“I’m the healer of this team, Peter. You don’t have to think about me worrying: you have to think about me healing you, okay?”

“Okay, MJ. I promise you next time I’ll tell you… if it’s any help, the ice is doing miracles”

Michelle chuckled, nodding. She got up and closed her door, locking it so her parents would have to make her aware they were trying to go into her bedroom (she didn’t want them going into her bedroom and finding Peter on her bed with the Spiderman suit on the floor, next to it). Then, she laid next to Peter again and covered them so they were still warm.

“Goodnight, loser. Please, if you need something to wake me up”

“Okay, MJ, I promise I will if that happens. Goodnight”

 

The next morning, Peter woke up feeling way better. His torso was still sore, but his face had healed, and his headache was gone. He said goodbye to Michelle, hugging her before leaving on his Spiderman suit. He arrived at the Tower before breakfast was even reading and, after taking a short shower, the teenager put on some comfy clothes and didn’t even bother to tame his curls. He put his suit away and made a mental note to go to the workshop later, so he could repair it. He left for the kitchen, where his Dad was still making breakfast, his Papa sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper.

“Didn’t know people were still reading those” Peter said, making his presence known. His Dads smiled at him, Steve putting down the paper.

“Good morning, Á Stór. You came from Ned’s house early”

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to spend the day with you guys. You’ll be away for a few days this week, right?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, pouring himself some coffee and going to hug his son “. Did you have a good time with Ned?”

“Yeah! It’d been a while since we had hung out, so it was nice”

“That’s great, honey. Dad and I were happy to see you were responsible enough to not swing home that late”

Peter smiled, choosing to not answer. Yeah, he was _kind_ of responsible by not swinging back to the Tower, but he had been hurt and kept it from his Uncle Bruce. He was lucky enough he had super healing, and that Michelle was good at taking care of him. 

“Did you patrol before going to Ned’s?” His Papa asked. Peter tried not to choke with his breakfast, looking at his father and realizing Steve was asking it casually, again reading the newspaper. So, if Peter was lucky: he was not suspicious, nor he did know something had gone wrong the night before. The teenager took a bit of his pancakes and swallowed them before answering.

“Yeah, I did”

“And everything ok?” His Dad asked, sitting next to his Papa and sipping coffee. Peter took another bite of his food, trying to not seem nervous. His friends were right: he was terrible at trying to keep secrets. However… could he tell his Dads what was really happening?

“Yeah” he finally answered “. Everything went well”

He knew it was a lie. He knew that something had happened, he knew he had been beaten up. He knew it was not the first lie he’d told his Dads; he had already told him he was at Ned’s, the night before. And, most importantly: Peter knew it was a terrible idea, to lie to his parents. Still, he knew they were going to only worry, and Peter didn’t even remember the face of the person he’d fought the night before. His parents were going to only freak, and that was something he didn’t need. 

“I was meaning to ask you, are you going to stay at May’s when we’re away?” Steve asked.

“I thought I may, yes. The Tower is going to be empty, right?”

“Not really,” the blond said “. I mean, a lot of us are going away on a mission, and Loki is going to visit the Asgardians on Norway… but Wanda is going to be here, and so are Sam and Rhodey”

“Oh, great” Peter smiled “. Maybe I’ll come by and have dinner with them one day, but I think it’s a good idea to be with May for a few days. I’ve been spending a lot of time here, and I don’t want her to feel lonely”

Tony and Steve exchanged a look. Peter’s comment reminded them they had to talk to their son about the living arrangements. But, with them leaving in a few days, they thought it was better to wait for when they were free from any missions. They wanted to show May they were ready to have Peter at their home, and it would be a good idea to do that if they were going to leave a couple of days later. And, of course, they knew it was going to be difficult, and they knew they were going to keep leaving on work trips, and doing missions. That was not going to change, but neither was their love for Peter. And the teenager could stay with May when that happened, if he wanted to, or even travel with them on the work trips, if he was free from class or any other compromise. 

“Sounds good, honey” Steve finally said “. Have you talked to her about having dinner here? She hasn’t been at the Tower yet, and I know you want her to see your room and the Penthouse”

“I haven’t asked her yet, I was going to, this week. I really want her to come here, I want her to know I couldn’t possibly have a better home than this one”

“She’ll like the Tower, don’t worry” Tony smiled. Even when he was nervous about it (he wanted May to like the Tower _so bad_ , he wants her to see they had created the perfect home for Peter, he wanted her to see he was _okay_ ). 

“Well, I sure hope so. So” the teenager smiled, trying to change the subject and stop talking about his night activities, or May “, plans for today?”

 

He had had a good day, all things considered. His parents wanted to be relaxed, to be peaceful before leaving on a mission, and Peter was okay with that. He still was sore from the night before, and he only wanted to rest and maybe sleep a little (a nap never sounded so good), so he had agreed to a marathon of Disney Movies, laughing discreetly at his Papa, who knew the dialogue by heart. It was fun to know Captain America was such a sucker for Disney, and he loved to see the smile in his Papa’s face. His Uncle Bucky had joined them after lunch, just in time to see Tangled (just in time for Tony to compare him to Flynn) and just in time to flip him off. Peter liked when Bucky came to stay with them. He knew he had had a hard time and everything he had accomplished since coming to the Tower. Lying to him and telling him everything had gone well the night before when it hadn’t felt incredibly bad. Especially because Bucky was his trainer, and Peter had sworn to always tell him the truth. It felt bad to lie to Bucky, maybe even more so than it felt lying to his parents. 

Anyway, he had enjoyed dinner with them, and then he’d gone to his bedroom, having class early the next day. His parents had gone to bed early, too, and his Uncle to his own floor. So, with all of his family already on their bedrooms, he took his suit out of his hiding spot. Luckily for the genius, his Dad had installed Karen as his bedroom’s AI, so he didn’t have to deal with FRIDAY, at least not at that moment. 

Also luckily, his suit was not _that_ damaged. Yes, the coms had broke, but the young superhero was quickly to repair it and was done before midnight. Just then, when he had put the suit away and was getting in bed, his phone rang. 

“Yes?” He asked, already under the covers and having the phone between his cheek and the pillow.

“Hey, loser. I didn’t know if you were going to be awake”

“Yeah, I was repairing the suit”

“Is it done? It wasn’t too damaged, right?”

“No, luckily it wasn’t. I was done in a couple of hours, and the comms are working again”

“That’s good. How are you feeling today? How’s your torso?”

“It’s better. I was sore all day, but now I’m feeling better, and I’m sure tomorrow I’ll be as good as new”

“Okay,” the girl answered in a way too quiet way to be MJ. Peter frowned, rolling around in bed and laying on his back.

“MJ, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just… I was worried” she confessed “, you… scared me, yesterday”

“I know, Mich, and I’m sorry, you know that”

“That I do, Peter, and you don’t have to be sorry. I guess I just needed to hear you’re okay to feel better”

“Michelle: I am okay. I wasn’t expecting what happened yesterday, and I was unlucky enough that the coms broke. And, yeah, I was hurt. _But_ I have super healing, and that means I’m okay now. _And_ I am good with technology, so that also means my coms are repaired. Plus, my Dad and my Uncle Bruce are going to be away for a few days, so I’ll try to go down to the workshop and build some stronger ones on to the suit”

“Do you think you’ll be able to? I know your Dad is big on security”

“Yeah. I am one of the few people my Dad trusts enough to give full access to the workshop. I think Papa and he are thinking about making a portion of it to be my own workshop, but for the moment: we share”

“You know, people will kill to share a workshop with Tony Stark?”

“Oh my, MJ, is that admiration on your voice?”

“You wish, loser. And don’t ever tell a soul I talked like that”

“I would never”

Michelle laughed softly at the other side of the phone. Truth to be told, she’d had a hard time sleeping, the day before. She’d stared at Peter’s face for what seemed like hours, trying to make sure he was there, that he was safe. The moment he’d left her home, she’d been waiting for his text of ‘made it safe back home’ for what seemed like forever. Once she’d received it, she had spent the day sleeping, or (late in the evening) doing some reading… medical reading (one could not be enough prepared, she was starting to realize), and now she knew she needed to make sure her loser was okay, before trying to sleep. She knew she’d be more assured once she saw him the next day, but a phone call was not hurting anyone. Besides, Peter made her laugh and calmed her nerves, so: she was glad she’d called.

“I am glad to hear you’re well. We’ll see each other tomorrow, before class?”

“Sure. Meet me at the stairs, and I’ll text Ned so he knows and potentially meets us, too”

“Awesome. Goodnight, loser”

“Goodnight, MJ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> Some of you thought this was going to be how Peter comes out as Stony's son. Gotcha! I have something planned for that, just not yet. Also, something I wanted to put in there was the friendship between MJ and Peter. First, of, I admit Spideychelle has the potential of happening in the future (not yet tho), but I wanted to show something with their scenes in this chapter, and that was show a 'healthy' relationship between a girl and a boy without having it to be sexualized. Hope you all can see that. Again, I'll love to put Spideychelle at some point, but: if it happens, I want it to be in a way that feels natural, not something that explodes after Peter has to spend a night at MJ's because he's injured. Anyway, sorry for my rant lol, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> PLEASE a comment and kudos, if you can't!
> 
> See you all soon!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to Michelle and Ned
> 
> Will Ned find the one who attacked Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> God, sorry, I'm a little bit of a mess. I wanted to post last Saturday, but... well, it was a Saturday, and I was out 'til late and I had the chapter unfinished.
> 
> So, I want to be fair: There'll always be a chapter on Wednesday, but I can't promise you guys there'll be one every Saturday, because sometimes I don' have enough time. I apologize in advance
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter!

“Hey Aunt May, is something wrong?” Peter asked, adjusting his backpack and waving Happy goodbye.

“Nothing wrong sweetie, I just wanted to know if you want something special for dinner. I’m going to the grocery store right now”

“Er… no, nothing comes to mind”

“Okay”

“Actually, do you mind buying popcorn? We could see a movie together, tonight!”

“That sounds amazing, sweetie. I’ve been waiting to see this movie that my friend Beth told me about, and I thought you’d love it”

“That sounds amazing, Auntie. I’ve missed watching movies with you”

“I know, me too! But I think you needed a bit of time with your Dads, to get used to spending time with them”

“That I did. I was used to spending time with you, always, and I guess I had to get totally used to spend time with them, too”

“Of course, honey. It’s a big change”

“I know. And I hope we can now mend both families, you know? I think you’ll get along with my Uncle Bruce”

“That sounds amazing, Peter. They’re leaving for a mission right?”

“Yeah, they’ll be away for like a week, I think”

“Then we can set a date once they are back, right?”

“That sounds amazing! Okay, I have to hang up, May, I’m arriving at Midtown now”

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight. My shift ends at three, will you be home by then?”

“I’m not sure, I have a Decathlon meeting after school, but I’ll be home before five, that’s for sure”

“Perfect. See you tonight baby, larb you”

“Larb you too, Aunt May”

Peter hung up the phone and pocketed, smiling. He’d been honest: he’d missed her, so much. He knew he had to get used to spend time around his parents, get to know them better. And it’d been great, and he’d loved spending the holidays with them, as much as he’d missed his Aunt May. But now he _needed_ to spend some time with her. After all, he loved her just as much as he loved his new family: she had raised him. That was something he was _not_ going to forget.

“Peter!” He heard, and the young genius turned around just in time for Ned to put his arms around him, hugging Peter strongly to his body (almost choking him). The taller of the two smiled awkwardly at some of his high-school mates who were glancing weirdly at the two “. Oh God, I’m so glad you are okay”

“I’m fine, Ned, don’t worry. Can you let me go, though? People are starting to stare”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” the teenager said, breaking the hug and looking Peter over once again “. Okay, you seem fine”

“I told you so, Ned, I’m fine. Michelle healed me, and I had yesterday to heal, too”

“Your Dads didn’t notice anything?”

“Nope. We spent the day watching movies, and not even my Uncle Bucky noticed anything, which is great. They think if I’m a bit sore it’s because of the training, or patrols”

“Then it’s good you went to their house, right?”

“Yeah. That was one of my main reasons to go there, other than them being away this week. It’s easier for May to notice I’m sore and to worry about it. My Dads think it’s because I trained too hard”

“Makes sense” Ned nodded “. But, dude, what happened the other night? I get you were in shock when I called Michelle, but it’s been more than a day since it happened”

Peter sighed, adjusting his backpack and looking around. Ned and he were already inside the high school, and the superhero didn’t want anyone to hear them. 

“I remember a bit more, but not so much, and I don’t want to talk about it just now, Ned. How about we meet in the music room at lunch? I’ll tell Michelle about it”

“Sounds good. See you then dude, I’m running late”

“Me, too. See ya”

Ned nodded and smiled, and quickly disappeared in the crowd. Peter went to his locker and sighed: he didn’t want to have that conversation, but… he guessed he had to, inevitably. 

 

He was in AP Physics when his phone buzzed. Noticing the teacher was distracted and not really looking at them, Peter took his phone out and unlocked it, and then he saw he had a message from his Uncle Bucky. Grimacing, he opened it.

_“Hey, punk junior. Training today, after the Decathlon meeting. It will be short, and you can’t miss it, James”_

Peter sighed and fought against groaning and slamming his head against the table. Putting his phone away, he bit his lip hard and tried to think about the sudden training. It was no problem, really. Bucky said that it was going to be short, so Peter knew he was going to make it home in time to have dinner with his Aunt and see a movie. Still, that was not what worried him.

What worried him, really, was the fact that Bucky was a pretty good spy (he, alongside Natasha, had found him, after all), and even worse: Bucky knew him pretty well (if Peter had to admit it, the ex-winter soldier knew him probably better than his Dads, at least in some aspects), and he knew Peter didn’t know how to lie… which was a problem for Peter.

What if Bucky was calling him to train because he wanted to talk about the coms being broken? Because he could’ve found out about it, it wouldn’t be that weird, right? Gosh, he had to be better at keeping secrets, he knew that too well. What would Bucky want? Peter had been training with the Avengers lately, so maybe he just wanted them to train with Peter, just the two of them, for a bit. Well, he could only hope.

“Peter” he heard, and the vigilante turned his head to look at Betty, who was smiling at him, gentle as she always was.

“Hey Betty, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but you looked distracted. The teacher said we have to work on some exercises”

“Oh. Thanks for telling me, Betty”

“No problem. And Peter…”

“Yeah?”

“I am glad you and Ned made up. It was sad, to see you mad at each other”

Betty smiled at him one last time, gaining a smile in return, and went back to her work. Peter shook his head before going back to his own, thinking about how Betty actually was. And, truth to be told, he’d noticed Ned had spent some time with her when they were mad at each other, a few weeks back. He’d been intrigued by it, then, but had never talked to Ned about it. Still, he thought it was nice for those two to be friends. Betty and Ned were two of the nicest and purest people he’d ever met, and Peter was (deep down) a romantic… watching rom coms with May did that to you, apparently. Sighing, he started his work and tried to put the thought of the training he had later that day at the back of his mind. He’d worry about that… just later. 

 

“Okay, I’m here, we can start now,” Ned said, closing the door behind him and going to sit with his friends, in one corner of the room. He put his lunch out and smiled at Michelle and Peter, all three forming a sitting circle. Michelle was starting her lunch; Peter was halfway into it. Ned rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend, and bit into his lunch “. Come on, start”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Nerd” Michelle murmured, drinking some juice “. But he’s got a point, Peter, start talking”

“I will, don’t worry” the super teenager sighed, bitting into his apple and swallowing before answering “. Look, what I told you guys was true: I barely remember what happened. It happened way too fast, and it was pretty dark”

“Still, dude, I’m sure you can remember at least something” Ned insisted “. Peter, I know it was something hard for you, but I want to help you”

“Same here” Michelle murmured. Peter frowned briefly at her, before looking again at Ned.

“I know you do, dude, but…”

“I don’t even need to know how he is, not exactly. Maybe if I know where he attacked you, or what he was doing… well, maybe I can find something about him. Her. Whatever that was… if it was a, you know, a being. Maybe it was a super robot, or…”

“It was not a super robot, Ned” Peter interrupted him “, but I see your point. I don’t know if that… thing will act again, but I want to prevent it from doing it. Maybe we can even find it, right?”

“That’d be great, yes. Now, dude, come on: what happened?”

“I already told you, Ned. I saw something, or rather someone, trying to commit a crime… which, I found out, he did”

“What crime?” Ned asked. 

“Murder”

“Who did they…?”

“I haven’t looked that deep into it. Not… not yet” Peter murmured, nervous. Michelle rested a comforting hand on his forearm, and smiled at him, trying to tell him it was okay for Peter to put some distance between himself and the mysterious creature that had attacked him. Sure, they had to do something about it, but I was okay if Peter wanted a few days free from that.

“It's okay, dude," Ned said, sensing something was up, too. “I can do that. Guy in the Chair, remember?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Ned”

“No problem. Anyway… what did you see of your attacker?”

“As I said, not that much. Everything happened quite fast, you know? But he was a lot bigger than I am, and he… I mean, he didn’t look quite human, but… I know he’s not a robot, you know?”

“Explain” Ned demanded. 

“I mean… I’m sure he was human, but I don’t know if he’s enhanced”

“Oh… well, we can look into it, too. Don’t worry, Pete. What happened during the attack?”

“Well, everything is a bit blurry, you know? Like, I can’t remember that much, and I… I just remember going to fight, and then him being faster and smarter than I was, and… I could escape, or he let me escape, I don’t even know. I went to MJ’s as fast as I could, and that’s it… I’m sorry, I wish it was more”

“Peter, don’t worry,” Ned said, trying to calm him down “you gave me enough info to at least start looking into it, alright? I can do it after lunch, maybe I’ll start during history class… that class is way too boring”

Peter rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend and nodded.

“As long as you remember we have Decathlon practice it’s fine by me,” Michelle said, shrugging. Peter looked at her, not know what to think about her, the way she’d behaved that day: way quieter than he was used from her. Even though they had been closed for a relatively short time, Peter thought he knew the basic about Michelle: and now he knew something was on her mind. He didn’t know _what_ , but… he knew it was a bit bad if she was not dropping her usual comments. He set his mind then: he was going to help her. After all, that was friends were for, and Michelle had helped him a lot since they’d gotten closer. 

 

The day had gone by terribly slow. Peter didn’t know if it was because he was constantly thinking about his Uncle Bucky’s text and the training he’d programmed, or because the events of Saturday evening were finally catching up to him. He thought it was nothing more than a mere attack, than a fight gone bad for him, but… maybe that new villain had impacted more than he had thought. Peter sighed, adjusting his backpack and going into the classroom, where most of his decathlon mates were. For once, Peter was not the last one to arrive, so he went to sit next to Michelle, and let his head fall onto the table. The tall girl laughed softly at him and fought against the thought of running her hand through his hair. Damn it, that kid had incredibly soft hair, but she had an image to keep, right? She had to be tough, and she had already laughed at Peter’s antics, so… no hair action, at least that day.

“Rough day, Parker?” She asked, choosing to keep reading her book and ignoring Peter turning his head so he could look at her with his huge, puppy-like eyes. That kid was like a golden retriever but in human, and brunet. 

“You can say that… I guess I have a lot on my plate”

“That you do, loser. I have to ask you something, actually”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’d rather ask you in a place when no one can listen”

“Oh, so… peaches?”

“Peaches”

Peter smiled, nodding. Peaches: something about Peter’s family. They had more code names (actually, they had a lot), and sometimes Peter felt like they were some kind of spies, but: he liked it, and he (sometimes) felt important. Plus, it was better to keep as safe as possible: no one could know about Peter’s family, or about his superhero identity. 

“Okay, then another time”

“I guess so”

“Yo, Flash has arrived, so let’s get this party started, now that your star is here”

“Flash, the closest to being a star you’re ever going to be is if you draw one on your forehead” Michelle immediately said, rolling her eyes and getting up, closing her book and getting into her role as captain. Peter smiled and sat better on the chair, observing Michelle in her element (or the closest she had even seen her to). Flash rolled his eyes and went to sit, too, giving Peter a dirty look before doing so. The teenager chose to ignore him and focused on what Michelle was saying. The girl was doing a pretty good job with her new role as the Captain of the Team. She was direct and had clear ideas. Plus, because she was observant, Michelle knew her teammates pretty well and knew how to treat them and the roles they each belonged to. She was doing a pretty good job if Peter said so himself. 

They had a short meeting, just talking about the next competition and the plan of study Michelle had already come up with.

“All of that seems nice, MJ”

“Michelle for you, Flash”

“-but, you’re missing an important point”

“Really?” The taller of the two asked, resting a hand on her hip “What did I miss, Eugene?”

“Well, you, who knows why, seem to believe Penis Parker will actually show up”

“Well, he’s here now, isn’t he?” Michelle asked, folding her arms above her chest and frowning at Flash. She did not like the bully messing with Peter, not one bit. And Peter shutting up about it was not helping, either. 

“Maybe. But you were in Washington, Michelle, and we all know what happened there”

“Yes, we do. We won the competition, and then you almost died. Actually, let me rephrase that: you almost cause a fatality when _you_ exited the elevator before you should’ve, not to mention you put a damn trophy before your own teammates. Is that all, Eugene, or are you going to keep interrupting me?”

Flash seemed stunned by Michelle’s answer, and the rest of the members of the Decathlon team were snickering behind their hands (like Betty) or not even trying to hide their smiles (like Abraham, who always loved a good Flash roast). Michelle raised a perfect eyebrow towards the bully, daring him to open his mouth again, but Flash remained silent. The girl nodded and then discreetly looked at Peter, who had kept silent the entire time. When he looked back at her, she had a clear message on her eyes: _we need to talk, loser_.

 

Peter was gathering his things - he had the training to get to, and he had planned a movie night with his Aunt so he had to hurry-, when Ned slapped his back with a smile too big for his face, or the moment.

“Hey man,” the taller of the two said, frowning “Everything good?”

“Yes! Remember what I said earlier?”

“That you’re never going to drink coca cola while eating mentos?”

“No, silly. Well, yeah, but that’s not the point” the computer genius said, ignoring his best friend’s laugh “, I meant what I said during lunch. You know, during our _meeting_ …”

“Oh, right. Yeah”

“Well?”

“Well, what? You were the one who came to me, dude”

“Yeah, but do you remember what I said?”

“Er… oh, yes! You said you were going to look into the mysterious villain thing, right?”

“Aha”

“And you did?”

“Yep”

“Ok, then… MJ!” The girl turned around from where she was reading, her things already packed and ready to go. Peter suspected she’d stayed behind because she wanted to talk to him (and sadly, he knew what she wanted to talk about), but her staying was good now, because the whole team had to be informed “. Come over, please!”

“What’s going on, guys?” She asked once she knew no one else could hear them.

“Ned did his research on the mysterious guy, apparently”

“Oh, cool. What did you find?”  
“Well, nothing much. We don’t know his identity, so it’s not like I could look into a database… and, besides, I’d have to do that outside of the school. Don’t want anyone to suspect anything, right?”

“Dude, you were in the library when…”

“I know, but that was an emergency”

“Guys, to the point” Michelle demanded, and Peter was actually grateful for her impatience. He himself had to get going if he wanted to meet Bucky in time.

“Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I found out something about the crime you saw… and, honestly, there’s nothing extraordinary weird about it”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… the victims were not important people, nor were they a part of a gang or worked for someone important or dangerous…”

“They were normal people. That’s what you’re trying to say, right?” Michelle resumed for him. Ned nodded.

“How many?” Peter asked then, trying to keep his voice even.

“Peter…”

“Ned, how many?”

“Two”

The superhero sighed, closing his eyes and leaning on the table. The thought of two people dying because he hadn’t been fast enough made him sick, and he felt a little dizzy.

“Peter, are you okay?” Michelle asked, resting a hand on his back, between his shoulders. The young genius nodded and looked at Ned, begging him to continue.

“Er… well, apparently, there’s been more cases of unresolved murders, during the last year. Some people think it's the same guy, but the police haven’t confirmed anything… and, again, I can’t look at the database from the school”

“This is all confusing” Peter complained “. Whatever that was, he or she killed ‘normal’ people, and apparently, they’d done it more than once. It wasn’t always in Queens, right?”

“No, it was not. This was the first time a random murder happened in Queens, under these circumstances. The investigation is still going on, so I can look it up and tell you more about it later… I just had time to look at the basic information I could find”

“And you did a good job, Ned, thanks” Peter smiled “, now I have to go, so…”

“Where?” Michelle asked, frowning. 

“My Uncle Bucky sent me a text earlier today, he wants to train. And if I don’t leave right about now I’ll be late, and he always makes the training harder when I am late, so…” Peter said, almost running to the exit. Michelle grabbed her things and followed him, leaving Ned by his own and frowning. What in the Earth was going on with those two…?

“Peter, stop walking that fast”

“I thought you had long legs, Michelle, you can keep up”

“Okay, first: don’t be an asshole, it doesn’t look good on you and you don’t quite know how to be it. Second: I may be fast, but you have super speed. Would you slow down, damn it”

Peter did slow down, almost colliding with Michelle while he did it, and opened the doors, glad (for once) for the cold, which was doing miracles to his increasing headache.

“Sorry. What did you want, Michelle? I really do have training, and my Uncle really hates it when I am late… I think his punctuality comes from being a soldier because my Papa always says Bucky was always late to school when they were younger…”

“Parker, don’t try to get out of this”

“This?”

“This talk. Don’t even think I didn’t notice what you did today at Decathlon”

“What I did…? Look, Michelle, I’d really love to stay and talk, but I can’t right now”

“Parker, don’t-“

“Bye!”

The teenager smiled at her before starting to run, going to a more discreet place to put on his suit and start swinging towards the meeting point Bucky had told him in his text. Michelle, now alone, frowned and looked to the direction Peter had disappeared.

“You’re not getting out of this, Parker, I swear”

 

Peter had rushed up to the meeting point he had with Bucky. He’d made it pretty fast, so that was good: he didn’t want his Uncle to get mad… or madder. If he was mad, of course. Bucky’s vague message and Peter’s secret about the incident and the investigation he’d started with his team behind his family’s back. He was still thinking about that, but for the moment it was going to stay that way. 

Bucky was waiting for him already, arms crossed and looking at the city below him. Peter couldn’t see his face really well, and that worried him because he didn’t know what to expect (not really). Cleaning his throat, he tried to smile under his mask.

“Uncle Bucky? I’m here”

The Winter Soldier turned around. Fortunately (at least Peter thought so), he was smiling.

“About Peter. Get closer, we need to talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The chapter is done!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed! I know it's a little bit slow right now, the storyline I mean... don't worry, it'll get better. You guys have angst coming...
> 
> And, omg, have you seen the trailer for 'Far from Home'?? It's sooooooo good! I really loved it, every piece of it... although I'm fearing for Tony. A lot of people are now saying on Twitter that he's dead... anyway, we can only hope.
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can, and thanks for reading! Bye!


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter went to the training, but...
> 
> What does Bucky really want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Yay, I could post today! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Peter gulped, not knowing what Bucky could be wanting to talk about. He nodded and got closer to his Uncle, letting him pull him into a hug, He sighed before breaking the hug, glad he still had his mask on.

“Hi, Uncle Buck. Everything fine?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I hope this wasn’t a problem, you know? I know this training was a little bit unexpected, but I really wanted you to come. Did I interrupt your plans, or…?”

“No, don’t worry. I have to be home soon, but it’s okay”

“Alright,” Bucky nodded. He wasn’t a fool: he knew something was up with his nephew, but… he also knew this was the first time his parents, and the whole family, was going away on a large mission, so maybe that’s why he was acting a bit weird “. Did you have a good day”

“It was alright although long. But Decathlon is looking good! Michelle is really stepping up as team Captain”

“Glad to hear that”

“So… why did you want to train? Has something happened?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry. I just wanted to see my favorite nephew”

“Why?”

“Well, we’re leaving for the mission tonight, and I’m not going to see you in a few days.I wanted to say goodbye, I guess”

“Oh,” Peter breathed, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Goodbye, his Uncle Bucky only wanted to say goodbye because he was leaving for the mission, so… he didn’t know anything about his incident. At least, it didn’t seem like it “. That’s nice, I didn’t say goodbye the other day…”

“I know, I was out with Sam when you left the Tower. Anyway, that’s not the only reason I’m here”

“It’s not?” The young genius asked, again feeling nervous.

“I wanted to talk about something privately, without the rest of the family trying to listen”

“And what is it?”

“Well… I wanted to know if you’re happy with the training?”

“With the… training?”

“Yes, Pete. Are you okay?”

“Yes, just… I had a long day”

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long. Anyway, as I was saying, I was wondering if you were okay with the new training. I know you want to make us all happy, but you can tell me if it’s too hard, or if you're not entirely comfortable. You know you can tell me, right?”

“I do, Uncle Bucky, don’t worry. I like the training, and I’m learning a lot with the rest of the Avengers. Training with you is still my favorite thing, don’t worry. You know, I really love training outside of the Compound”

“I’m glad you still like our training, and I’m also glad you like training with the rest of the Avengers. You’re really improving, little James, we are all so proud”

“Thanks, Uncle Bucky” Peter smiled, feeling far more relaxed.

“No problem. Now… are you going to be okay with almost all of us gone for a week?”

“I… I think I’ll be, yeah. You think it’ll be a week?”

“Maybe. Possibly. I don’t know, Peter, I can’t know now… maybe it’s less than a week, maybe it’s more. It depends”

“Oh, okay…”

“But don’t worry, alright? We’ll be okay, we’ll all be okay, little punk”

“You don’t know that, Uncle Bucky. Maybe something happens, and…”

“Listen, punk junior” Bucky interrupted him, resting his hands on Peter’s shoulders “, I know I can’t assure you we’ll all be okay, but I can tell you we are all going to try our hardest to come home, and without any serious injuries, alright?”

“Okay,” Peter sighed. That’d have to do, he guessed. He tried to smile behind his mask to calm his Uncle’s nerves “. I’ll be okay, Uncle Bucky. I’ll miss you all, but I’m going to be okay”

“Then I’ll be leaving now, I know you want to get home soon. Take care, alright?”

“I will, but take care, you too”

“Of course, little James. Come here” Bucky pulled his nephew into his arms, and hugged him tight to his body, kissing his hair “. Love you, nephew”

“Love you, too, Uncle Bucky”

Bucky broke the hug and ruffled Peter’s mask, before letting him go. Feeling like he could breathe again, the teenager swung fast and arrived home not even twenty minutes later.

 

“Peter, baby, I’m home!”

“I’m in my room, Aunt May!” Peter yelled, still working on his homework. He listened as his Aunt May worked around the kitchen and, five minutes later, she was in his room, smiling at him.

“Hi honey” She greeted him, going to stand behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing the side of his head “, did you have a good day?”

“Yeah” the teenager murmured “, a bit tiring, but yes”

“Oh, if you’re tired we can have movie night another day”

“No! No, I was really looking forward to movie night, May. I’m sure I just need to eat something”

“Well, of course, how could I ever forget the bottomless pit you are? I swear I don’t know how you’re that skinny….”

“Metabolism, I guess… and I am a teenager”

“Yeah, I guess that explains it. Alright, do you have much homework left?”

“No, just a couple of exercises and I’m done”

“Okay, then I’ll set the table”

“Oh, I can do that, Aunt May, you’ve been working all day”

“So have you. Besides, it’s nothing, and I didn’t even make dinner; I brought takeaway from our favorite Thai. I figured it’d be better than burning whatever we tried to make”

“Good thinking”

“Oh, I know” the Italian woman laughed “. Alright, finish your homework fast and we’ll have dinner, okay?”

“Sure, May”

His Aunt smiled again and kissed the top of his head, going into her bedroom then to change clothes and get more comfortable. Peter, on the other hand, quickly finished his homework and changed clothes, too, checking his phone to see if he had any messages from his parents. He actually had, one to tell him they were already on the Quinjet, and that if Peter needed anything or just wanted to talk to them, the only thing he had to do was call FRIDAY (not their phones, not while they were on a mission). He could always go to the Tower, too, because not all of his family were on that mission. The teenager decided he’d pay a visit to his family on Friday, and after leaving his phone on his room, he went to help his Aunt to finish setting the table. Once they were sitting and the food was an infant of them, Peter realized how actually hungry he was.

“Oh wow, you were hungry” his Aunt noticed, too “. Peter, you have been eating okay, right?”

“Yes, I promise. I just… was extra hungry today, I guess”

“Okay…”

“Did you have a good day at the hospital?”

“Oh yeah, I did. This little girl came during lunchtime… she had broken his arm after trying to jump from a tree to see if she could fly” Peter laughed, almost choking with his rice “. What was the funniest thing to me is that she reminded me so much of you”

“Of me? How so?”

“Come on, don’t you remember when you were six and you…?”

“Climbed the dresser in the master bedroom of the old house, because I wanted to fly just like Iron Man and Thor” Peter suddenly remembered, facepalming. May’s laugh just confirmed that was what she’d thought about “. Oh my God, please don’t ever tell my Dad about it, he won’t ever let it die”

“Aw, but you were so cute! Ben found you just before you jumped… God, I still remember him trying to talk you out of it. But, of course, as stubborn as you’ve always been, you refused to come down like a normal person and jumped out”

“Ugh…”

“I remember your Uncle’s face. He was trying really hard not to laugh, and you were crying and holding your arm”

“Did I broke it? I don’t even remember it”

“You had a fracture, but you almost broke it”

Peter shook his head, still laughing. He had totally forgotten about that, but now he remembered: how he truly believed he was going to fly, how his Uncle had begged him to jump into his arms, and how he had completely ignored him. After he'd fallen, instead of getting mad or telling him: I told you so, his Uncle had picked him up (he didn’t remember him trying not to laugh, but again: he was little) and shushed him, told him everything was okay and kissed his arm. He’d also calmed May down when she’d found them, and they had all gone to the hospital. Peter got a blue cast, a lollipop, and an afternoon full of Disney movies and cuddles. 

That was the time when his parents were still fresh on his mind, but also the time when he’d gotten used to live with his Uncle and Aunt. As much as they were hard, they’d also been simpler times. Peter kind of missed them, as glad as he was about having found his biological Dads. 

“So, the little girl? Was she okay?”

“Oh yeah, she got a cast and candy. She was a little brave kid, just like you were” Peter smiled warmly at her.

“So your shift went okay”

“Yes,” May smiled.

“You’ve been having pretty long shifts lately, huh?”

“I know, but we’ve been lacking personal… this week we received some new nurses, so my shifts will go back to normal, don’t worry. Plus, the extra work also means extra money, you know? That’s always good”

“Of course, Aunt May. I just don’t want you to overwork and exhaust yourself”

“Aw, sweetie, don’t worry, I’ll be okay”

“Okay, May…”

“Seriously, Peter, don’t worry about me”

“I can’t help you. It’s you and me agains the world, right? Even when I have my Dads with me now, we’re still a team”

“I know, baby, and thanks,” May said, smiling. She sipped her drink before talking again “. Talking about teams, how was Decathlon practice?”

“Pretty good! We only talked about future competitions and the roles we are going to have in them, but it was really nice. Michelle is doing a pretty great job”

“I imagine… that girl has always been really smart. I knew she’d do a good job”

“She’s doing it, yeah”

“You two were kind of close when you were little. She used to play with you and Ned, and your friend Harry, remember?”

“I do”

“It’s sad you are not that close anymore, she was good for you”

“Actually… we’re pretty good friends, now. Well, I think”

“You are?” May asked, surprised “When did this happen?”

“Well… when I told Ned about my Dads and we fought, Michelle was there for me. We got to talking, and she supported me a lot. Since then we’ve gotten closer, and even when Ned and I are better than never now, Michelle is a member of our little group. It’s nice, she’s really cool, you know?”

“Aha”

“Like, she is crazy smart, and really mature, and she is so funny, too”

“Seems like you really like her”

“Well, of course. She’s a cool girl and she’s been a really amazing friend” Peter explained, serving himself even more food. May smiled at him in a way that told Peter she had a wrong idea on her mind “. I don’t like that smile, why are you smiling like that?”

“Nothing, just… it’s nice you’re over Liz”

“I guess… wait, what do you mean?”

“I meant… well, you were pretty hung up on Liz, I think it’s nice you’re moving on and that you are getting close to Michelle”

Realisation slowly down on Peter, and the teenager choked on the bite he’d eaten. After coughing and sipping some water, he stared at his Aunt, half embarrassed and half shocked.

“May, oh my God, no! It’s nothing like that!”

“Oh, so you don’t like her?”

“I do, but as a friend! Girls and boys can be friends without any romantic feelings”

“I know that, sweetie. You’ve had friends that were girls, and you’ve talked about your teammate Betty a couple of times… and how you think she may like Ned”

“That was a _secret_ , Auntie”

“And we are _alone_ , nephew. Anyway, the way you were talking about her… you only had to say positive things to say about her, you know”

“I’m a positive person, May”

“Tell me the same thing when you say ‘God have mercy and end this joke of existence’ the next time you forget to put your jacket on before your backpack”

“That’s a _mood_ , that’s not being negative”

“Okay, sweetie. So, just a friend, right?”

“ _Yes_ , Aunt May. She’s just a good friend”

“Well, then tell her she can come whenever. She’s as welcome as Ned, here”

“I’ll remember that, May, thanks”

May laughed and nodded, but she let the topic go, to Peter’s relief. He didn’t know how he hadn’t seen that one coming. After all, his Aunt _loved_ to gossip, and she loved romantic movies (the Notebook was sacred on his life. Peter knew his Aunt knew the whole dialogue). They finished their dinner and cleaned the kitchen before Peter made some popcorn, and they both sat down and put a movie on.

“Okay, what do you want to watch?” May asked, smiling and going through their Netflix account.

“I don’t know, a comedy?”

“A rom-com?” May asked, eyes shinning and huge smile that went from ear to ear. Peter laughed.

“Okay, sounds good”

May made a little happy noise and put on the first movie they both agreed sounded pretty good. They got comfortable, with the bowl of popcorn on May’s lap and Peter snuggling up against her, head on her shoulder. May smiled and kissed his forehead, putting her hand on his hair and running her hair through it. 

They watched the movie like they always did, even before Ben’s passing: commenting the story, trying to guess what was going to happen next (Peter was really good at that), and either really loving or really hating the characters. When the movie ended they were still pretty awake, so they put another one on. If Peter was honest, he had to admit he hadn’t had that much fun in a while. It felt good to have a night like that with May, with zero concerns and laughing at fake characters on the TV. It’d been a while since they were able to do it. Actually…

Peter hadn’t realised how distant he and May had kind of become since that night. It wasn’t like they were mad at each other, and it wasn’t like they didn’t love each other anymore (God, _no_ ), but Peter realised, with May half asleep next to him, that they had been distant ever since she had found out about Peter’s Dads. He could understand why it had happened, though. They both needed time, and they both had to get used to the new situation. May was hurt because Peter had hid from her what he was doing, and Peter, if he had to be _completely_ honest with himself, was a little frustrated with May because she was really stubborn about her opinion at the adoption thing. 

Peter guessed they both just needed time, and that spending some time on their own had helped. He’d missed her during the Holidays, but May needed the vacation, and Peter needed to spend time with his parents. At this point, the teenager was starting to be sure about the relationship he had with parents, and how different it was than the relationship he had with May. It obviously had to do with the fact that she had raised him and, at the end of the day, she was the one who probably knew him best (albeit her not knowing about Spiderman, obviously). Being with her like that, that night, forgetting about the problems they had in the outside world and just focusing on some silly rom-com… it felt like old times, like they had reconnected. For the first time in a long time, Peter felt really, really at home. Smiling, he closed his eyes and fall asleep in his Aunt’s arms. 

 

The next day, Peter was running late, which usually happened if Happy was not driving him to high school. But it wasn’t _entirely_ his fault. May and he had overslept, and he’d missed the train and… well, his usual Parker luck. He was struggling to get to his homeroom in time (he had to swing until he was close to his school, and then take the metro there, to pretend he’d gotten in school by it, and no thanks to being a superhuman… it was a good solution, but something he was never doing again. If his parents found out, they’d kill him), and he was also thinking about the excuse he could tell his teacher, when someone pulled him into an empty classroom. Turning around and frowning, Peter came face to face with Michelle, who was standing in front of the door and frowning, too.

“Good morning to you, too, MJ. Did you have a reason to pull me into an empty classroom, other than making me late?”

“I did, Parker, and you should know what it is”

“Er… I think I’m blanking, I’m sorry”

“You ran away from me, yesterday”

“Er… did I?”

“You so did. Right after Decathlon practice” 

“I told you I had to train with my Uncle”

“Bullshit, Parker”

“It’s true!” The teenager exclaimed, frowning. Michelle sighed and looked away and Peter waited patiently (and scared) the roast he was about to be the victim of, but it never came. He sighed, too, and opened his mouth “Fine, we can talk now. What is it, are you okay?”

“I am,” she said, but Peter didn’t believe her for one second “. I wanted to talk about _you_ ”

“Me? Why?”

“Why? Peter, because I saw what happened in Decathlon, yesterday, and it’s not the first time it happens. Hell, it’s been happening for years”

“Oh, you mean…”

“I had to speak for you yesterday when Flash started insulting you and messing with you”

“Sorry”

“Peter, don’t be stupid. I’m not mad about that: we are friends, and I guess that’s what friends do. What upsets me is the fact that you just let him”

“I don’t just ‘let him’”

“Oh, you don’t?”

“No! There’s times I defend myself, MJ”

“Only a few. Peter, seriously: you are smart, and far more sassy that I initially thought. You can defend yourself and roast Flash, and drag him all through the floor, but you don’t. Why?”

Peter sighed, leaning on the door and knowing that he was definitely going to be late.

“Because… look, before I got my powers, I was far more shy, and less… sassy, I guess. Having these powers gave me confidence, it made me realise I could be the way I wanted to be”

“And so? Why don’t you apply it with Flash and you start to defend yourself?”

“Because me having this doesn’t mean I should use it. Michelle, before the bite I was slow while running, I didn’t have strength, I got sick pretty often, and now… I’m completely different. But that doesn’t mean that my live has to change dramatically, you know? Especially because if it does…”

“Can raise suspicion”

“Exactly. I couldn’t play football before, and I can’t now. Same goes for Flash. If I wanted I could push him and send him to the parking lot, but people would think something’s up with me”

“But Peter, that doesn’t mean you have to let him be an asshole the whole time”

“Why not? Look, if I do, then he won’t mess as much with kids who can’t take it. I can take it, I’m fine. I’ve had years of this, I’m pretty immune to his insults. Besides, they barely affect me anymore, and I know that frustrates Flash”

Michelle rolled her eyes, and adjusted her backpack.

“I still want you to defend yourself, Parker, because it doesn’t have to mean you’re a superhuman now. It can also mean you’ve grown a pair. Now, let me get to class”

Peter frowned, but stepped aside and let Michelle go. He stared at the door until he realised he was also late to class, and started running. He arrived just in time and when Ned looked at him with questions all over his face, Peter dismissed him. 

What was wrong with MJ? Sure, she had always had character, and she was cold when she wanted to, but that rude? She hadn’t been that rude ever since they’d gotten closer, so something was up. Especially because he remembered her telling him she thought he was brave (after that, she said she’d rip him apart if he tried to tell anybody she had a soft side), so now implying that he was a coward… yep, something was up. And Peter was ready to discover what it was. 

 

After class, Michelle had disappeared as quickly as Peter had done the day before, so the young genius let without the talk he knew they needed to have. He went back to the apartment and worked on his homework for a couple of hours, and then put his mask on. 

He patrolled for a couple of hours, but nothing was happening that day, which was always nice. Sure, Peter got bored, but that meant Queens was safe, and free from criminals. Except… Queens was _not_ safe because, not even a week before, two people had been killed by a mysterious villain. And Peter was unable to stop it, he was too late to save two people that did _not_ have to die. Looking at the hour, and realising it was still early, he decided he could go and investigate on his own. Ned told him the police had next to zero hope at finding the murderer, so Peter could help with that one, right? At least with that one. And, plus, it’s not like he was doing something ‘dangerous’. He was patrolling, like he usually did, right? Nothing weird.

Sighing, he went to the place he remembered the attack was, and discovered it was still a mess. He knew it was for a reason, though: the police had to keep it as much as the way they’d found it, to try to look for clues and stuff. Peter had seen enough of series about murder, he knew that much… he should probably look more into it, he realised, but for that moment he let it go. 

Peter attached himself to the wall, and looked around before forcing a window open and closing it in a way that seemed like nothing had changed. Now, he knew he had to be careful: he could not change a thing, otherwise, someone was going to suspect he (or someone else) had been there. The room sent chills down Peter’s spine. There was a lot of blood; blood in the walls, in the furniture, everywhere Peter could look. The sight was making him dizzy, and nauseous. Albeit the blood, there was not a sign of violence. Well, of course: it was a murder, Peter knew it was violent. But he’d also seen other crime scenes (not only in movies), and he remembered fighting the guy, so: why couldn’t he see signs of a normal violent scene? 

Peter wished he remembered more. He knew he’d been attacked, he _knew_ he saw someone, but… everything seemed too confusing. Frowning, and knowing he was not going to get much information from that place: he made Karen take a few pictures of the place so he could study those, and then left. But, just before he jumped out of the window… he saw something else.

“What the hell?” The superhero murmured, and got onto his knees. Okay, so that was weird. Pretty weird…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it, and that you also like the storyline I'm introducing. I was also hoping you guys like the fact that May was a big part of this chapter. I know some of you were worried Peter was forgetting about her, but, as it is shown in this chapter: that could not be further from the truth. 
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment, and kudos if you want/can!
> 
> Bye!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter found something in the crime scene... what would it be?
> 
> Also, what is happening with Michelle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Another chapter! I hope you like it! Btw, the Oscars have finally acknowledged Marvel! Honestly, if Infinity War doesn't win for visual effects I will riot. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* _SpideyGang*_

_SpideyBoss: ‘Guys, I have to tell you something’_

_GuyintheChair: ‘Omg what is it?”_

_Thesmartone: ‘Why am I still letting you guys name this group. It’s so lame’_

_GuyintheChair: ‘It’s not, it’s fun!’_

_Thesmartone: ‘Okay Nerd, whatever. Peter, you were saying?”_

_SpideyBoss: ‘Well… today patrol was incredibly boring’_

_GuyintheChair: ‘Aha’_

_SpideyBoss: ‘So I decided to go and check the murder scene’_

_Thesmartone: ‘Peter. Please tell me you’re not serious”_

_SpideyBoss: ‘I kind of am, yes’_

_Thesmartone: ‘Dear F God’_

_GuyintheChair: ‘Wait, I’m lost, where did Peter go, what murder scene?’_

_Thesmartone. ‘Seriously, Nerd?’_

_GuyintheChair: ‘Oh… ok. Wait, Pete, seriously? You could’ve been caught!’_

_SpideyBoss: ‘Well, I wasn’t. Anyway, I found something weird’_

_GuyintheChair: ‘Omg, what?’_

_SpideyBoss: ‘I’ll show you tomorrow. I think I’ll go to the Tower after school, see if I can use Uncle B’s Lab’_

_GuyintheChair: ‘So cool’_

Peter smiled and then waited for MJ’s answer. And waited, and waited, and… nothing. Okay, now he knew something was up, and he didn’t like it. Checking the time, he realized he still had some left until he had to go back home. May hadn’t told him anything about needing him home sooner. With a frustrated sigh, he started swinging in the direction of MJ’s house, hoping she was home and wanting to talk to him.

 

Michelle was trying to read. Keyword: trying. She had managed to do her homework and even read a couple of chapters before getting completely distracted. Her family was home (her siblings in their room and her parents in the kitchen), but she wanted to be alone. She had even locked her room, not wanting anyone to disturb her. 

God, since when had she turned into that girl? She was completely confident in herself before, she had never had that much fear running through her body. And then… Parker had decided to just change that. 

Okay, _okay_ , she knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. Not really. She was the one who had decided to be in the team, Peter had just let her. And she couldn’t even get mad at him for being a _hero_. Peter was saving lives, he was protecting the people in Queens. She could not get mad at him for that. 

The thing is: Michelle thought she was ready to be the toughest of them all. She thought she was agreat addition to the team, with her cold head and her knowledge in basic health care. She thought she was going to do _something_ , like Peter or even Ned was doing. She wanted to help, and instead… she’d frozen. No answer from her loser and she’d lost it. Where was her cold mind there, huh?

She sighed and closed her book with a loud noise, frustrated. God, why was she such a mess? She wasn’t like that before, never. She was Michelle, she was _MJ_ , she was fierce and strong, for God’s sake. She had to find a solution soon, she knew that much… 

Soft knocks on her window distracted her. She turned her head to look at it and her heart stopped for a moment when she realized Peter was there, standing right in front of her window and cocking his head. She got up from her bed quick, and opened her window even quicker, not wanting anyone to see Peter just standing there.

“Peter, are you okay? God, did you get hurt at the crime scene? Because it was a horrible idea to go there in the first place” She rambled (since when she rambled? God). That was another thing: she just had to find the most reckless of all teenage superheroes, the one who willingly went back to a crime scene still being investigated by the police. Damn it, he was an idiot “. Parker, answer me, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not, relax” Peter answered, kind of scared. He’d never seen Michelle like that, and it was definitely weird. Stepping away from her, he took off his mask and closed her window, giving her some time to calm down a bit.

“Then why are you here?” She finally asked, making Peter turn around.

“I came because you didn’t answer my text”

“Your text?”

“In the group chat”

“Peter, are you serious right now? I don’t have to answer them every time, and you don’t have to worry if I don’t”

“I know that” the young genius nodded “, but… well, you’ve been acting weird, lately, and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay”

“I’m fine,” She said, trying to drop the topic.

“Michelle…”

“Goddamn it, Peter, I’m fine, okay! I’m fine. And now, if you’re fine, then you can go, right? it’s getting late”

Peter pursed his lips, trying to see if it was wise to do the exact opposite to what Michelle was saying, and stay. He was slowly getting mad; after all, he had done nothing wrong, nothing wrong to make her mad.

“No, I’m not going, Michelle. What’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird for a week, now. Have I done something wrong, have I offended you?”

“No, you haven’t. Now, leave me alone”

“I won’t leave you alone!”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I’m your friend! And friends stay, even when it’s hard. Friends help each other, no matter what”

Michelle laughed (an empty laugh, Peter noticed) and looked away.

“Peter, seriously: leave me alone”

“Fine. I’ll do it, but only if you tell me why you’ve been acting weird because I know you’re not like this. Sure, you can be cold, and distant, but you have a heart of gold even if you try to deny it. I know being close with someone is kind of new for you, but MJ: you can trust me, okay?”

“Peter…”

“And I hate seeing you like this. It doesn’t seem like… well, like _you_ , and I don’t like it. And it happened all of the sudden! Like, one day you were fine, the other you started to act weird!”

“Loser, listen-“

“-yeah, and I know when it was! You started to act like this the day after I…” the teenager suddenly stopped. The day after the attack. Michelle had started to behave that way the day after the attack. Well, of course “. Oh…”

“Not a word, Parker”

“It was because I was attacked? Because that was entirely my fault” Michelle kept silent, looking at the window instead of looking at Peter’s face “. Michelle, I’m sorry, okay? I know you guys get worried, and I promise I’ll try to not get hurt again. And I’m sorry I went there today, but you have to understand I have to investigate and-“

“That I understand, Peter”

“Then, what is it? C’mon, we are teammates. We can trust each other, right…? And even if you think that’s not enough: we are friends, aren’t we? Good friends. So, come on…I promise I won't make fun of you, and I won't look at you differently”

“Peter, how…?” She asked, dumbfounded. How had Peter known about...? That kid was too smart for his own good.

“I sometimes like to shut up about my problems for the same reason. And, funnily enough, I discovered I got that from my Dad, so I guess it’s a family trait. _However_ , is something I’m trying to change. Look, it’s okay to be strong and to be independent, but there is nothing wrong with seeking for help. And I’m your friend, Michelle. I’m always going to be here for you, just as you’ll be for me. Now, if you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, I’ll accept it, but… I will still be worried about it”

“That’s emotional manipulation, you brat”

“Maybe. Michelle, if you don’t want to talk, I’ll seriously respect it. But if you do, I’m here whenever you want to” he said, finally turning around and putting his mask on. Just when he was about to open the window, MJ decided to speak.

“Wait,” she said, waiting for Peter to turn around to speak again. Once he’d done it, taking his mask off again, she shrugged and opened her mouth “. I’m sorry”

“What for?”

“I know I’ve been acting weird, and I know I’ve been rude to you… I shouldn’t have said you were a coward, especially because it’s not true” she explained, walking over to her bed and sitting on it. Peter approached her and sat next to her after some doubt.

“It’s okay, I knew you didn’t mean it. But, MJ… what’s wrong? Why did you start acting this way after the attack? Is it because I was attacked?”

“No. Well… yes, partly. Peter, that night… that night, when you stopped answering our texts, and our calls… I was… I was _terrified_. I was… scared”

“I’m sorry about that” Peter immediately said, knowing Michelle hated to admit she actually felt things.

“I know. I’m not mad because you did what you did… although, I could kill you if you did that again” 

“Noted” the superhero laughed.

“The thing is… when you stopped texting, Ned was immediately doing a thousand of things, trying to find you, to search in every security camera possible, to try to hack Karen… and I wasn’t doing anything”

“Michelle…”

“I was just here, feeling scared and doing _nothing_ ”

“There was nothing you could do, MJ”

“Keep calm, maybe. Peter, I’m supposed to be the cold-minded one. I’m supposed to be the logical mind on the team, I… I’m supposed to _not freak out_. And the first crisis I’m in, then I fuck up”

“You did _not_ fuck up, MJ. You helped me to get in here, you cleaned my wounds so they wouldn’t get infected, you made me put some ice on my ribs, and you let me sleep here when we both knew it was a bad idea to swing around after I was injured. You helped me, Michelle”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t freak out, too. And, Peter, what happens next? What if you get seriously injured, what if something even worse happens and I don’t know what to do? What if…?”

“Michelle, wait and breathe, okay? Look, it’s _okay_ to freak out, alright?” Peter said, grabbing Michelle’s hand and making her shut up. The girl stared at their hands and then at Peter’s face. The teenager’s huge puppy eyes (so much like Bambi’s, goddamn it) calmed her down a bit.

“You really think it is?”

“Of course! Dude, I freaked out the first times I was Spiderman, and Ned freaked out for a while, too. It’s okay, Michelle, we’re freaking teenagers trying to do things much bigger than we are, which, no, it doesn’t mean we should stop… it just means it’s normal to freak out, once in a while”

“I mean, if you put it like that, it makes sense”

“I know. Look, it’s okay if you freaked out. I know I scared you guys, and if instead of talking to you two I was talking to my Dads or any other member of my Avengers family? They would’ve freaked out even worse than you did”

Michelle laughed then, shaking her head.

“They’re way too overprotective of you”

“Oh, don’t you tell me…” Peter laughed, too “. Listen, I know you are this though and independent woman, stronger than most people I know, _but_ … it’s okay to be vulnerable”

“I don’t know, Parker”

“Jones” Peter emulated her, making her roll her eyes at him “, I’m serious. I hate to be vulnerable, too, sometimes. I don’t want people to worry about my problems, not if I can avoid it, but sometimes we don’t have any other option. And it feels good to talk about what worries you, doesn’t it?”

“It does, yeah” Michelle admitted. 

“See? Now, I need you to promise me you’ll tell me if you’re ever feeling this way again”

“Peter…”

“Come on. It’s a fundamental part of being in the Spidey Gang”

“I swear to everything, why did I let you guys name it that?”

“Because it’s awesome. And I’m serious, MJ”

“Okay. I don’t promise you that because we’re members of the ‘Spidey Team’ though… I promise I will tell you because… well, because I care about our friendship” she said, making Peter smile and nod “. If you tell I was this soft, Parker, I…”

“Yeah, yeah, you will end me” Peter laughed, letting Michelle punch his shoulder softly “. Okay, then if you’re feeling better and you promise you’ll be more honest, I’ll get going. I don’t want my Aunt to worry, and it is getting late”

“Okay,” Michelle nodded, both getting up. She let Peter put the mask on and open her window, but, before he got out, she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, whispering “If you tell a soul about this…”

“I’ll be dead before I know. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone know Michelle Jones hugs her best friends…”

“Idiot” she smiled, letting him go and crawl out of her room. He waved before disappearing and, after closing her window and opening her door (she knew dinner would be ready soon), she grabbed the book she had thrown before, throwing herself then on the bed. Maybe now she was going to be able to read.

 

On Friday, Peter had an idea. He had a lot to do, and the Tower was practically empty that day: it only made sense to make a visit. Only his Uncles Rhodey and Sam and his cousin Wanda were there (it was weird to think of Wanda as her Aunt, with her being only a few years older than him, so they agreed she was going to be her cousin Wanda. And it worked pretty well- more than a cousin, she was like a big sister to Peter), so, if he wanted, he’d have the workshop for himself. And he actually needed it. 

 

_*SpideyGang*_

_GuyintheChair: “Yo, Peter, why did you disappear that fast after class?”_

_SpideyBoss: “Sorry, I wanted to go to the Tower, and I didn’t want to be too late”_

_GuyintheChair: “The Tower? Why, did your family come back already?”_

_SpideyBoss: “No. I’m just visiting to see my Uncles and cousin”_

_Thesmartone: “BS, loser. Tell us what you’re really gonna do”_

_SpideyBoss: “Okay, fineeee. I’m going to check some things and work on my suit, too”_

_GuyintheChair: “Omg I envy you so much! “_

_Thesmartone: “I don’t, but that does sound good. Anyway, how are you going to hide it from your Dads?”_

_SpideyBoss: “I’ll sort it out, don’t worry guys. Alright, I’m already on the common floor, I’ll talk to you later”_

_GuyintheChair: “Bye! Tell me everything!”_

_Thesmartone: “Bye loser, don’t fuck it up”_

 

Peter pocketed his phone and stepped into the common floor, immediately spotting his cousin. Wanda was on the couch, reading a book and with the chimney lit up. He sat next to her and smiled at her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Hi, cousin” Wanda said, running her hand through his hair, still reading “. Did you have a good school day?”

“Same old, same old. How are you with the house almost empty?”

“It’s quieter, although it’s weird to not hear Clint on the vents every once in a while. Have you talked to your parents?”

“Yesterday night” Peter nodded “. They said everything’s going well”

“Yeah, Nat told me so, too. They’ll be here by Monday, don’t worry”

Peter nodded, staying silent and just enjoying his cousin’s company, reading her book with her and doing some comment about the story or the characters every once in a while. Of course, Sam Wilson had to interrupt that peace by walking into the living room, clapping his hands and smiling.

“FRIDAY just told me you were here, little brat”

“Hi, Uncle Sam” Peter smiled, raising his head and fist-pumping his Uncle, before resting his head on Wanda’s shoulder again “. I thought I could pay a visit, I missed you guys”

“Have you talked to your Dads?”

“I just asked him that” Wanda murmured, flipping the page. 

“And I said yes” Peter murmured, too “. Okay, that doesn’t make any sense. Why’d he do that?”

“I don’t know” Wanda sighed, still reading “. This book is so confusing…”

“Anyway, kid, how was your week? Boring without us, huh?”

“Just a little bit, but it was good to catch up with my Aunt, you know? I’ve been spending a lot of time here, and not so much with her. It was nice to be with her for a while”

“I can imagine, little dude, especially because you both went under a lot of changes,” Sam said, nodding “. I think it’s good you spent some time with her, too”

“We want to meet her, by the way,” Wanda said, smiling. 

“She wants to meet you guys, too. I think she’ll come by once the rest of the family is here”

“Sounds good” Sam smiled.

“Speaking of family… where’s Uncle Rhodey? Papa said he was going to stay home, too”

“He was, but he had to go to Washington for some military thing,” Sam said, shrugging “. He’ll be back next week, too. And actually, Wanda and I were heading for Upstate after dinner. Wanna come?”

“It sounds good, but I promised my Aunt I was going to spend the weekend with her” Peter lied. In truth, he hadn’t promised his Aunt anything but A) he had promised _himself_ he’d spend more time with her, and he was sure his Aunt would appreciate it and B) he had to investigate and, with the Tower for himself, well… it was an opportunity he could not miss. 

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Wanda said, still running a hand through his hair “. Are you staying for dinner, though?”

“Yeah” Peter smiled. Sam and Wanda smiled back and they spent the rest of the evening like that, chilling in the living room. Eventually, Sam and Peter started to play video games, and after a while, they ordered take out and ate it while watching shit TV. 

Not long after they’d finished their dinner and cleaned up, Wanda and Sam left, and Peter told them he was going to spend some time in the Penthouse before leaving. Of course, that wasn’t completely true.

The moment his Uncle and cousin left, Peter did go to the Penthouse to grab a sweater and a book he’d been missing, and then he went to his Dad’s workshop. He’d been wanting to make his coms stronger for a while, and that desire had only grown since he’d been beaten up. He had been working on some options for a few days, but only theoretically. He knew he needed the workshop to finish it. 

He was almost done (and pretty positive the new coms were going to work and be even more incredible than the ones he’d before (if he said so himself) when he felt his phone buzz. He grabbed it and smiled when he saw the messages were from his favorite group chat.

_*SpideyGang*_

_GuyintheChair: “Yo Peter, how is it going, what are you doing rn?”_

_SpideyBoss: “I was working on the coms, try to make them stronger. They were broken the other day; I can’t have that happening again”_

_Thesmartone: “I approve of that. I don’t want you not answering us again”_

_GuyintheChair: “Agreed. That was scary as hell”_

_SpideyBoss: “I’m sorry, I said I was not going to do it again. What are you guys doing?”_

_Thesmartone: “Not much, just reading”_

_SpideyBoss: “Oh, do you want to come to the Tower then? After the coms, I was going to look into what I found in the crime scene”_

_Thesmartone: “Sure, why not? I can be there in half an hour”_

_SpideyBoss: “Cool. Ned, what about you?”_

_GuyintheChair: “Ugh, I wish I could, but I have to babysit tonight. Keep me posted, tho”_

_SpideyBoss: “Sure thing, dude”_

_GuyintheChair: “Thanks, bro :)”_

 

Peter smiled and blocked his phone again, back on working on his coms.

“FRIDAY”

“Yes, young sir?”

“Can you notify me when someone is at our door?”

“Sure thing. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Yes, a friend is coming”

“Is your friend in our database?”

“Er… no, she’s not, but I assure you: she’s totally legal”

“Alright. I’ll notify you when she arrives”

“Thanks”

“No problem, young sir”

Peter continued working for who knows how long (he used to get lost in time when he worked), and thought about what he was going to have to do to keep FRIDAY from telling his Dad about his investigation. In a perfect world, he’d never have to use FRIDAY, but in reality, he needed her. Karen was a huge help, too, but she was still developing, and Peter needed help. 

“Young Sir?” FRIDAY’s voice startled him “. There’s someone at our door”

“Oh let me see,” Peter said, turning around in his chair. FRIDAY displayed the image in front of the teenager, who smiled “. It’s a friend, FRI, let her in. And let her in the workshop, too”

“Is she approved by your father?”

“Well… not exactly, but she is approved by me and I approve of her”

“Alright then, young sir”

Peter nodded and cleaned his work table, knowing it was a big disaster. Not two minutes later, he heard the workshop’s doors open and a long whistle.

“Damn… I won’t admit it to anyone else, but this is impressive” 

Peter turned around, smiling. Michelle was looking around, looking somewhat impressed (which for Michelle was already something). He got up from his chair and went to her side.

“I know, right. The first time I was here I couldn’t stop gaping”

“I can get that,” Michelle said, finally looking at him “, especially being the big nerd you are. I mean, I’m into journalism and law and so not into this, as interesting as it is, but… this is pretty cool. Do you usually work here, with your Dad?”

“Yeah, we work here. I can also work alone, like now, but I’ve done it only a few times”

“And you know how all of this works?” She asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

“Yeah…”

“Peter, this is… dude, this is on a genius level. I’m pretty sure half of our teachers wouldn’t know what to do with these machines. You realize you are incredibly smart, right? Almost as smart as me”

Peter rolled his eyes, nudging her shoulder.

“Shut up”

“I’m serious, Parker. I’m sure you could get into college by now”

“Who knows. For now, I’m happy with being in high school”

“You have to be the first one to say that”

“Okay, okay… let’s work, alright? I can’t get home too late”

“Okay, let’s get to work”

“Alright,” Peter nodded, and then went to the center of the workshop, where the main computers were. Michelle followed him, still looking around. 

“What are we exactly looking up?” She asked, leaning on a table.

“Well… what I found was weird, so I thought we could look into the database of the other murders, you know? See if something was similar to the crime scene of this one”

“I think it’s a good idea, Pete. I mean, what you found… definitely weird. Still, do you really think it could have something to do with the murderer?”

“Something tells me it does, Michelle. Because, if not… why were crow feathers there? And why did they have blood in them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> I've read a lot of comments (in this chapter and in the one that ended with the cliffhanger of Peter being attacked) and a lot of you think he will get really hurt and his Dads will find out about all of this that way... well, let's see if that actually happens. Btw, I'll be on a trip this Saturday, so the chances of posting are slim... next Wednesday you guys will have one without a doubt, but I don't know about Saturday just yet.
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE leave a comment, and kudos if you can/want!
> 
> Bye!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Michelle start investigating
> 
> What will they discover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, so, so, so sorry for being this late! I know I told you guys about the trip, but I still promised a chapter last week! But, I came home from Venice ( and, yeah, I spent the whole trip thinking that I was in the same spot they'd filmed FFH... I kept looking for the spots we've seen in the trailer, lol) on Tuesday and on Wednesday was my first day of class! So I didn't have time to write, and the first week was fun and stressful, and I saw a lot of people I hadn't seen in months, due to me spending the first semester in Toronto... so yeah, I was quite busy.
> 
> But the next chapter is finally here! AND being back in class has inspired me a lot! Yay!

Michelle knew Peter had a good point. The crow feathers could be seen as something suspicious, especially because, upon further inspection, the young vigilante had confirmed any type of bird lived in that house, nor had the owners had any type of decoration that somehow involved a crow. The feathers there were not meant to be in the apartment in the first place, so it made sense for them to have something to do with the killer. 

“Do you think the killer could’ve used crows?” Michelle asked, frowning and looking at the crime scenes pictures.Peter sighed and ran a hand through his face, looking at the pictures, too. 

“I don’t know. The crows didn’t kill the victims, that we can be sure of… it’d been obvious in the autopsy”

“Yeah”

“But they’re involved, somehow. I don’t know what that means though”

“I don’t know either, not yet. But…”

“But?”

“All of those crimes Ned talked to us about…”

“The ones the police suspected were committed by the same person?”

“Yes. Well, we can try and check if there were crow feathers there, too”

“That sounds like a good idea, yes. What I find weird, however, is why police haven’t made a bigger deal out of this”

“I don’t know. I mean, I agree: if these crimes are made by the same person, then we are talking about a serial killer. That’s something huge… that’s something police should be worried about”

Peter nodded, humming. He closed the pictures he himself had taken when he was at the crime scene and tried to remember every place there had been a crime that Ned’d told him. First of them: Harlem.

Michelle and he found the pictures pretty fast. Sure, they were not out to the public (and maybe it wasn’t totally legal for them to be looking at them, but they were trying to find justice for all of those people, right? That justified it, they believed). 

The Harlem murder was seen as a normal murder. It was in a bad neighborhood and they just assumed it had been someone seeking money, or revenge. Michelle was furious about it: how could the police ignore bigger clues just because the murder had been committed in a bad neighborhood?

“This is bullshit. This is… this is outrageous. Peter, how can they be like this?”

“MJ-“

“We _have_ to do something. These people deserve justice”

“And we’ll get it for them, Mich, I swear”

Michelle was still frowning but nodded, and the kept looking. After looking at the pictures trying to look at every possible detail of them. It was Peter who saw it first and gasped.

“What?”

“Look at this pic, look next to the coffee table. Do you see it?”

“Er… not so much”

“Look closer,” he said, zooming in “. Michelle, there are crow feathers, the same ones I found at the apartment, in Queens. Do you know what this means?”

“That the murders were probably made by the same person… or whatever that was” she murmured. 

“I think so, yeah”

“We have to check the other crimes Ned was talking about. We know this new villain has killed on two different occasions, but who knows how many more he has killed… Peter, this is something serious”

“I know. Let’s see the Brooklyn murder”

“When did it happened?”

“Five months ago. Alright, let’s see”

Michelle and Peter looked at every picture they could find (trying to ignore the too morbid details) and, just as they were suspecting, they found crow feathers in almost all of the unsolved crime scenes from the six months before, and the pictures that didn’t have any feathers were actually somehow different to the other crimes. 

“It’s the same guy, Peter. It has to be”

“I agree” Peter murmured, rubbing his eyes and sighing “. But, why? All of the victims were normal people. They weren’t dangerous, they weren’t involved with sketchy people, they were just…. I don’t know, _normal”_

“I know. And why the crow feathers?” She asked. Peter nodded, thinking it was weird, too, and then he gasped “. Peter? Everything okay?”

“The feathers, Michelle”

“What about them?”

“They’re _crow_ feathers. What if… what if it’s the Vulture again? What if he’s escaped, or what if he has a connection with the outside? What if he’s trying to seek for revenge?”

“If he had escaped we would now, right?”

“Maybe, but what if the authorities decided to not say anything to not worry us? That would not be the first time, right?”

“Right. But, Peter… your parents would’ve told you if he escaped, right?”

“I guess”

“ _And_ , why would he attack innocents? He used to sell illegal weapons, not kill. It doesn’t make sense”

“But…”

“Plus, Pete, it he was seeking revenge, he would’ve done something already, wouldn’t he?”

“I guess, MJ, but I don’t know why the feathers are there, and the Vulture was not happy with me, that’s for sure”

“Look, if you still feel like he could have something to do with all of this, we’ll tell Ned to look into the database of the prison he’s in. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah” The teenager murmured, running a hand through his hair “. Thanks”

“No need to thank me. Let me call him” Michelle picker her phone and dialed Ned’s number. Not even ten seconds later, the only missing teenager of their group answered. 

“Hi! How’s the investigation going, do we know who that person was?”

“Not quite” MJ answered for Peter and for her “, but we’ve discovered the ninety percent of the unsolved murders you told us about had crow feathers on the crime scene”

“Oh my…”

“And Peter here thinks that can mean the Vulture is back”

“The Vulture? But, Peter, you put him in jail. How…?”

“He could have connections, Ned” Peter finally said “. He sold weapons, he has to have them, right? I’m sure a lot of people own him favors… what if they’re acting on behalf of the Vulture, what if all of those people are dead because I put a crazy old man in jail?”

“Okay, dude, calm down. I see why you think that could be possible, ‘cause it looks suspicious. I still think it’s not him, though…”

“But-“

“ _But,_ I’ll check it, okay? I’m sure I can find something”

“Thanks, Ned,” Michelle said “. Talk to you later, alright?”

“Sure! Bye guys”

“Bye,” the two teenagers chorused. Michelle pocketed her phone again and looked at Peter with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry, Parker, Ned will find out. He’s the Guy on the Chair for a reason, isn’t he?”

“I guess. Sorry for freaking out, it’s just…”

“I get it, don’t worry. I, however, should get going. It’s getting late, and I don’t want my parents to worry”

“Oh, sure. I think I’ll go home now, too. May didn’t have to work until too late tonight, I don’t want her worrying, either”

“Cool. Then, bye”

“Wait” Peter stopped her, grabbing her forearm.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me to swing you home? It’s for sure faster than walking”

Michelle smiled. Swinging to her home sounded like something crazy. But, well…

“Sure. Why not?”

 

The next day, Ned decided to visit the Parkers. May had to visit a friend who had had a baby, so she left Peter and Ned to themselves, with a kiss to their heads and a promise to bring back Thai. Finding themselves with nothing to do (not really), the two best friends put on a movie and decided to relax.

Halfway through it, though, Ned remembered he had something to tell Peter, so he reached for the controller and paused the film. The taller of the two looked at him and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on.

“I forgot to tell you… I checked what you asked me”

Peter immediately tensed, changing his sitting position until he was facing Ned.

“And so? What did you discover?”

“It’s not Toomes, dude”

Peter visibly relaxed, letting himself fall against the cushions and even smiling a bit. Just a bit though- that only meant they still had no clue as to who was the killer, or why he was doing it.

“How do you know?” He still asked. 

“His visits have been very controlled. Only his lawyer and his family have been there and- do you really picture Liz doing something like this?”

“God, no. She’s too pure for that”

“Exactly. Plus, it seems like he’s, like, the model prisoner”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’s doing community service and behaving like he’s an angel. I first thought it was an act, but honestly… it seems genuine. He says he wants to be there for Liz and his wife, and that he can only do that if he behaves well”

“That makes sense” Peter sighed “. He told me family is the most important thing to him… and he already did a lot to them. If he wants to still be in their lives he has to behave, I guess”

“Yeah”

“So it’s not him”

“Nope”

“Then we’re back to square one”

“Not really. I mean, now we know the murderer has crows with them, right? We have a clue, even if it’s as small as that. We’re not back to square one”

“Yeah, you’re right. Still, I wish we could find out who this guy is. I want him in jail”

“Me, too, Peter. But we’ll put him in jail, okay? We’ll make it” Peter smiled, nodding “. Now at least we know it’s not Toomes… I know you didn’t want it to be him”

“Well, no. I mean, it would’ve been easier, kind of, if we knew who the murdered was, but it would’ve been horrible if it was the Vulture. Not only for all of those people, or even for me, but also for Liz. She’s already gone through so much, I don’t want her going through more, you know? She doesn’t deserve it”

“Yeah. She’s a really good girl, she didn’t deserve any of this”

“Yeah…”

“Have you talked to her since she left?”

“We’ve texted a few times. I wanted to see how she was and she wanted the same, I guess. We also talked about the Decathlon team. She was worried about us, but I assured her Michelle was doing a good job. We last talked on Christmas, to say Happy Holidays to each other”

“So… the crush is gone?”

“Oh, yeah. She was one of the sweetest girls I’ve ever talked to… not like I talk to many, but well: she’s the sweetest, and I’m always going to be there for her, if she needs me, but it was just a crush, you know? I really liked her, but it wasn’t more than that”

“Well, then I’m glad you’re over her. Does that mean you can start looking at other people?”

“I guess, but right now I’m too busy for that, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know. You’re _always_ busy, Pete, and knowing you, you’re _always_ going to be”

Peter blushed lightly, knowing Ned was right. He was like his parents in that way: he loved to make himself busy, all the time.

“Maybe. Why are you asking, do you want to talk about Betty?”

Ned’s face became the color of a mature tomato, and suddenly he didn’t know where to look.

“What are you talking about?” He asked in an incredibly high voice.

“C’mon, dude. When we were distant you were always with her, and she’s a nice girl. You can tell me if you like her, it’s fine”

“I…. Okay, maybe I like her a little bit”

“I knew it! Oh my God, I so knew it. Dude, ask her out!”

“I _can’t_ , Peter”

The taller of the two frowned and tilted his head, confused.

“Why not?”

“For the same reasons, you didn’t say a thing to Liz for the longest time”

“But I did at the end, didn’t I? Sure, it ended… not so good, but that was only because I was fighting against her villain Dad”

“Seriously, dude, _your life…_ ”

“Don’t I know… anyway, Ned, you have to ask her! She’s so nice, I’m sure she likes you back!”

“But Peter, I’m _me_ ”

“Yeah, and so? You’re amazing, Ned. Yes, you’re _you_ , but you are one of the best people I’ve ever known… and Betty and anyone you like are going to be really lucky”

“So… you think I should tell her?”

“Of course! You two would be so cute”

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon, dude”

“I’ll think about it, alright? I promise I’ll think about it”

“Okay, fine”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well… now that we know you’re over Liz, don’t you like anyone?”

Peter sighed, trying to ignore the vision of curly hair and dark eyes on his mind.

“No, not really. Plus, I don’t even have the time to date anyone”

“Yeah, good point. But now that you mention it… what would you do once you start dating someone? Like, would you tell them you’re Spiderman?”

“I don’t know… I don’t think so”

“Why not?”

“It’ll only put them in danger, Ned. I don’t tell my Aunt for the same reason”

“Makes sense” Ned nodded. After a few seconds in silence, he looked at his best friend and smiled “. What about Michelle?”

“What about her, dude?”

“Do you think she likes someone?”

“I don’t know. I don’t see Michelle liking someone, but maybe she does. If she actually likes someone, though, she hasn’t told me, and I don’t know if she ever will”

“I think she’ll tell us, right? We’re kind of her closest friends”

“Yeah, I think we are”

“I like the fact that we’re friends with her. She’s a nice girl, and a great incorporation to our team”

“Agreed”

“You think I should ask her about Betty?”

“Sure” Peter smiled “. She’s the logical mind of the team after all, isn’t she?”

“I guess. She’s just not that girly”

“Well, Michelle not being ‘girly’ doesn’t mean she’s a good friend who is going to give you a great point of view”

“You’re right” Ned smiled, and then they went back to their movie. Knowing Peter was already distracter, Ned let himself get lost in thought. Maybe Peter was right and he had a chance with Betty, and maybe he was right (again) and it was a good idea to talk to Michelle. And, deep down, he thought something else: Michelle and Peter as a duo (working together in the Spidey Gang, being amazing friends to him or just being friends to each other) were cute. Ned kind of shipped them… not like he was going to tell Michelle that. He was wise like that. 

 

Peter’s family came back on Sunday, and the teenager was there to welcome them back, alerting May that he was going to spend a few days with them, having missed them a lot. The Italian woman was fine with that as long as Peter visited her. The young superhero spent the majority of the evening in his room, watching TV and chatting with Karen. When his AI told him his parents were on the elevator on their way to the penthouse, Peter turned off his TV and ran faster than he even realised. Just when he’d arrived at the elevator, the doors opened and his fathers stepped out. Immediately, Peter found himself in the middle of a tight hug, feeling soft kisses on his forehead and mess of curls.

“Dads, you’re back” he murmured. He heard both of them laughing, giving his head even more kisses.

“We’re back, baby,” Steve said.

“And we’ve missed you a lot” Tony ended for the both of them “. Oh, it’s amazing to have you in our arms again”

“You’re not moving in hours, kiddo”

“I bet the rest of the family wants to say hello, too” Peter laughed, even when he was content with being in his Dads’ arms.

“Well, they’ll have to wait,” Tony said, and they just stood there, hugging, for more than five minutes. After that, the engineer broke the hug and look Peter over “. You look like you’re still in one piece”

“That’s because I am, Dad” the teenager laughed. 

“Well, let us worry,” his Papa said, running a hand through his son’s curls “. Are you okay, Pete?”  
“Yeah, I feel fine, don’t worry. I missed you guys, but other than that: I’m okay”

“So you were okay with May, right?”

“Yes, Dad. I think these days have helped us, you know? Like, we could reconnect, after what happened when she found out I knew about you guys”

“We’re glad you could reconnect with her, Bambi” Steve smiled “. Sam called us on Saturday and he told us you had dinner with them”

“Yeah, before they went Upstate. I wanted to go, but I wanted to spend the weekend with May and even Ned… it was a while since we last hanged out. But enough about me, how was the mission?” The teenager asked, letting his Dads guide him towards the living room and siting in the largest couch, sandwiched between his two Dads.

“It was good, and it went well,” Tony said “. Too long for my liking, but a normal mission… nothing too special about it”

“Is everyone okay?” 

“Yes, honey, don’t worry. A few scratches, but not many. We’re all okay, and we were wishing to come back home with you”

Peter smiled, letting his Dads pet his hair. Not even twenty seconds later, the elevator doors opened and Bucky strode into the Penthouse, clearly looking for Peter. The young superhero stood up incredibly quickly and ran towards his Uncle, letting him hug the breath out of him.

“Little punk, it’s nice to see you’re still in one piece” 

“I am, Uncle Bucky” Peter laughed, “You said the same thing as my Dad. I know how to keep myself alive”

“Well, I had my doubts,” the ex-Winter Soldier said, also laughing. Peter rolled his eyes, going to sit on the couch again. Soon, the rest of the family, even the ones who weren’t in the mission, also arrived at the Penthouse and found a spot in the living room, with some of them sitting in the ground so they could all sit in a circle. They spent the next few minutes talking about their week, sharing as many details about the mission as they could and letting Peter talk about his week at school, too.

“And how was patrol?” Bruce asked, sipping some tea. Peter felt himself tensing a little bit and thought about what to say. To be honest, nothing had really happened: there hadn’t been any attack, thankfully, and the patrols had been fairly peaceful. Still, he had gone to the crime scene, and he’d been using his Dad’s computer, with MJ, to investigate the murderer and the murders Ned had talked to them about. Was he going to tell them about his investigation? Because nothing had changed since the last time he’d thought about it, so…

“Patrol was pretty nice” he finally said “, nothing too extraordinary”

“Good,” Tony said “, we don’t want you getting into trouble”

“Sure” Peter smiled, a little bit uncomfortable, and asked his Uncle Thor something about Asgardian culture (which he was constantly interested about). He knew he shouldn’t have lied to his parents nor his family… but there was no turning back now. 

 

Next Monday, right after Decathlon practice, Peter was training in the Avengers Tower. He usually trained at the Compound, but sometimes someone in his family proposed an impromptu training in the middle of the week. Peter usually trained with Bucky while on New York, but he let the rest of his family train him sometimes, too. This time it was his Aunt Natasha the one who told him to train. Peter went to meet her dressed as Spiderman, and tried to not look nervous. After all, it was Black Widow: she was the one who could find out about Peter’s ‘secret’ investigation.

“Hi Auntie” He smiled, hugging her briefly.

“Hi, little nephew. Ready to train?”

“Sure. But, can I ask why are we training today?”

“Do we need a reason?”

“For extra training? Kind of. We usually train on the weekends, and in New York, I only train with Bucky”

“There’s no reason, Peter, other than me wanting to spend some time with my favourite nephew. Plus, we’ve been away for a week, so it’s time you train again”

“Okay, sounds good”

“Perfect. I want to work on your reflexes and the one-to-one fight. You’re good at fighting, but you rarely do any contact fight. Let’s work on that, okay?”

“Sure,” Peter said, smiling. He got into a defensive position and tried to keep up with his Aunt. Soon, however, he realised it was going to be more difficult than he’d initially thought. Of course, it was because his Aunt was the freaking Black Widow, one of the best -if not the best- (ex) spy in the whole world. There was no way he was going to beat her, not with little to non existent experience. Still, he felt himself improving in just a few hours; he was quick and soon learned about Nat’s strategies. Sure, she used a few, and she seemed to know when he’d realised what she was doing (and thus, changed it), but Peter was quick to learn his opponent’s moves and act towards it. When they were done with the training, Natasha was looking fairly impressed (for being her).

“Okay, little spider, you were better than I expected. I expected you to be good, better than a few weeks ago, but you surpassed the expectative I had of you. You have a big advantage, which is that you know how to pick on your opponent’s moves. That’s good, Peter, really good, and it’s a good ability to have. We still need to work on your own moves, but you’re getting better”

“Thanks, Auntie Nat”

“No problem, Peter. Now go and have a shower, and I’ll see you at dinner. I think Bucky is cooking tonight”

“Awesome” Peter smiled, and let his Aunt kiss his forehead, before going to the Penthouse and hopping into the shower. In there, he thought about his Aunt’s words. The training she had put him through today had given him an idea… he didn’t know if it was a good one, but hey: it was an idea. Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell the Spidey Gang about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Steve and Tony are back home, so let's see what happens.
> 
> Btw, THE NEW AVENGERS: ENDGAME TRAILER... OMGGGG I was -still am- shook. My God, it was short but it was freaking a-ma-zing!
> 
> So, PLEASE leave a comment and kudos, if you can and want to!
> 
> Alright, see you soon (on Saturday, I promise)
> 
> Bye!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are back
> 
> And Tony has had an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope you all had a great week! I'm glad I could post today! Enjoy the chapter!

“Hey loves” Tony smiled, stepping into the Art Studio. Peter, hunched over his desk, totally ignored him and Steve, who was working on his own table raised his head and smiled to his husband.

“Hi, babe” he smiled back, letting Tony pull him into a kiss before the engineer went to bother their only soon. He ruffled Peter’s hair and laughed at his face.

“Dad, I was concentrated” he complained, although he was smiling.

“I see. What were you doing, exactly?”

“Papa was teaching me some new drawing techniques, and I wanted to try them out”

“He’s been getting really good,” Steve said, standing up and going over to his boys.

“You only say that because you’re my Papa” 

“No, he says that ‘cause he’s an artist, and also a smart guy. Peter, these are good” Tony said, looking at some of his son’s drawings.

“Thanks. Anyway, what’s up? How was the meeting with Pepper?”

“Boring and way too long. She says hi, by the way. Anyway, I was thinking we can order some take out and have a lazy night. Maybe we could watch that show you’re always talking about, Pete”

“Oh, that sounds really cool!” Peter exclaimed, smiling. Steve agreed, too, and they ordered some Chinese, changing into more comfortable clothes before going to the living room. The food was quick to arrive, and they settled in front of the TV. Peter chose to put them the best season of his favorite TV (reality show): Season six of RuPaul. They had dinner while watching the first episode, where his parents immediately took a like to Adore. Steve also thought April was nice, and Peter bit his tongue to not confess April’s short run. They immediately wanted to watch the second episode, to meet the other queens, and, just as Peter was expecting, Bianca immediately stood out for them and became their favorite. If Peter thought about it, Tony and Bianca (and Roy, even) had kind of a similar sense of humor. By the end of the second episode, they wanted to see the third, to see all of the queens together. Peter was secretly loving his Dads liking the show that much; it was something they could do together, now, and it was fun and entertaining. By the end of Episode 3, as much as they wanted to keep going it was getting late, and they all had either work of high school the next day, so they quickly cleaned everything up and got ready to go to bed. Before Peter could go to his room, however, his Papa stopped him.

“Son, I wanted to ask you about May”

“What about her?”

“Well, you told us when we came back from the mission that you guys were okay, well… I thought it was about time she comes to the Tower, right? I mean, we’ve been to the apartment, and we’ve been seen each other outside of it, but I think she has to come here and see how your other home is, right? She has to see your room and the Penthouse, and all of our family want to meet her”

“She wants to meet them, too. And I know for a fact she wants to come here and see the Tower… actually, we talked about her coming here after you guys returned from the mission”

“Then tell her she can come whenever” Tony intervened, hugging his son to his side and running a hand through his hair “. How about this Friday, is she free?”

“I think so. Yeah, I think she has that day off”

“Then tell her she can come and have dinner here” Tony smiled. 

“Okay, sounds good. But…”

“Yes, we’ll tell our family to behave” Steve promised, knowing what his son was going to say. Peter laughed and nodded, content with his Papa’s answer.

“Okay, then I’ll tell her tomorrow. I’m going to the apartment after school. I’ll go to bed now if that’s okay… it’s getting late and I don’t want to be late… again”

Steve smiled and shook his head, and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Okay baby, good night”

“Good night Papa”

“Good night Bambi, and sweet dreams,” Tony said, also kissing his son’s forehead. Peter smiled and hugged him.

“Goodnight Dad, I’ll see you both tomorrow”

He went to his bedroom and got under the covers, asking Karen to wake him up the next day. As much as he was worried about May going to the Penthouse - he wanted her to go to the Penthouse and he wanted her to meet his family, but he was still scared something was going to go wrong-, he was asleep in less than thirty seconds. 

 

The next day, Peter’s day seemed to fly by. He was barely aware of what was happening around him, but, that wasn’t so weird. Sometimes he had these days when his senses were way too much, and his brain kind of disassociated him from the rest of the world. MJ and Ned knew about it, so they didn’t question him when he was quieter than usual. Besides, now that he was rested: he remembered what he had to do, that same day. 

Talking with May was something that made him feel nervous. Not because he feared her reaction: he knew she’d asked about it before, and he knew May wanted to meet his family. And, now that they were okay again, he wanted that, too, really badly. He wanted to have the big and happy family he’d always dreamed. His Dads and May already had a good relationship, as far as he knew. Sure, they weren’t too close, at least not yet, but they were cordial with each other, right? That was good. 

And he knew May was going to be friends with his Uncle Bruce, with his sweet nature and kind soul. He could see her being close to Natasha, Bucky, and maybe Thor, too. He thought she’d at least get along with everybody living at the Tower. His superhero family was freaking nice, after all. And, most importantly, they all were overprotective of Peter… the teenager knew his Aunt was really going to appreciate that, as much as he found it exasperating, at the best of times.

Thankfully, he didn’t have Decathlon practice that day so, the minute school was out Peter was running out of Midtown High school. The moment he knew no one was watching he changed clothes and put on his suit. Immediately, he felt way better. The mask was blocking the sound, and the lenses dimmed the light enough to make his eyes stop aching. 

“ _Good afternoon, Peter. I noticed you were distressed and I activated the protocol ‘shush-shush’. Do you feel better now?_ ”

“Hey girl, good afternoon. I feel much better now, thanks… it’s just, my senses. You know, they can get really bad” Peter said while getting to the nearest rooftop and sitting at the edge.

“ _I know, Peter. And you know what your parents have to say about it_ ”

“I know, but it’s not that bad”

“ _You’ve had five ‘bad senses’ days in the last twenty days. Statistics say it’s not good_ ”

“I’m fine, Karen”

“ _No, you are not. Your Dad’s solution, however, was a good idea_ ”

“Has he programmed you to say this?”

“ _He programmed the protocol ‘shush-shush’, Peter, which activates when you’re getting too overwhelmed. The amount of times I had to apply it has alarmed your Dad. He thinks you should do something about your senses, like wear headphones, or glasses”_

“I can’t wear headphones while I’m in class, buddy, and I can’t just wear glasses sometimes”

“ _You can, but you also know your Dad talked about using contact-_ “

“Yes, yes, whatever”

“ _Talk about it with your Dads_ ”

“I will soon, I promise. Now, however, I have to get home before my Aunt leaves for work” Peter said, ending the conversation. He started swinging home and stopped a couple of blocks away, changing into his normal clothes and running the rest of the way home (also making sure he wasn’t running too fast for a normal teenager - you know, someone who was actually totally human). May was brushing her hair when he got to the apartment, already in her uniform.

“Hi Aunt May”

“Sweetie, hi” she smiled “. How was class today?”

“Good” he lied, kissing her cheek. He sat close to her, observing the woman while she got ready for her shift at the hospital “. How was your day?”

“It was good, hon, thanks for asking. And thanks for coming by, especially because your Dads came back only two days ago. How are they, by the way? How was the mission?”

“The mission was okay, they said. Some of them had a few scratches, but they were mostly fine”

“That’s great” May smiled “. You’re staying with them tonight, right? I have a long shift at the hospital”

“Yeah, I am. But, before I leave, I had to ask you something”

“Sure hon, what is it?”

“Well… Steve asked me yesterday about you. Tony and he are wondering if you can come to the Tower and maybe meet the rest of the family”

“I’d love to” May smiled, noticing how Peter was clearly nervous about it all. Peter smiled back to her, a wide smile that made his Aunt so happy. She knew her nephew had gone through a lot, so she loved every single time she saw that smile “. Did they say when?”  
“Dad talked about this Friday if that’s okay with you”

“That’s totally fine, actually. I have my day off”

“That’s amazing! Then I can tell Dad and Papa. They promised they are going to tell the rest of the family to behave”

May smiled, amused.

“Behave?”

“Oh yeah, they can be a bit intense at times… but you get used to it pretty quickly, don’t worry”

“Okay, Peter. Tell them I’ll be over there to talk before dinner, and then we can all have dinner together. Plus, I really want to see your room, after you told me how cool it is”

“It’s really cool, May, I promise. Anyway, thank you, you’re the best Aunt ever!” He exclaimed, kissing her cheek. May laughed and hugged him to her body, rocking them both before letting him go. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m amazing. I have to go to work now, so will you tell your Dads?”

“Yeah sure. Have a good shift, May!”

“Thanks, hon. Larb you” she yelled, grabbing her things and going out the door.

“Larb you, too!” Peter yelled back, smiling when he heard the door closing. Things had gone better than expected, so he was happy. He went to his room and grabbed a book he had there that he needed to read for class and then left for his other home, smile in his face all the way there. 

 

“Hi, guys!”

“No” Michelle immediately said. Peter frowned, looking at MJ and tilting his head. The girl looked at him for a second, and then quickly turned her head “. Oh no, don’t go looking at me with those puppy eyes of yours”

“I don’t have puppy eyes!”

“You so do,” Ned said, smiling at his best friends while they were entering their high school. 

“Anyway, why do you say ‘no’?”

“Because you looked way too happy to say yes. You may look like a goody two shoes, Parker, but you’re more reckless than Ned and I combined and multiplied by a thousand”

“What can I say, it’s in my blood”

“See?” MJ said to Ned “He’s planning something dangerous”

“He so is”

“Hello, I’m still here! And guys, I’m happy for very different reasons!”

“Care to explain why?” Michelle asked.

“Well… my Aunt is going to the Tower on Friday to meet my family and see my other home”

“Peter, that’s amazing!” Ned exclaimed, “I’m so happy for you!”

“Me, too” MJ smiled “. I know you wanted this for a while now”

“Yeah, I did. And I mean, I’m still nervous about it and I want it to go perfect, but I’m happy. Plus, Dad promised me the whole family was going to behave”

“And you trust that?”

“Well, I’m trying to, MJ… I still have my doubts, though. Also, I had to tell you guys something”

“Is it about yesterday? You were having an overload day, right?”

“Yeah I did. And it’s not about it; the moment I put the mask on I was feeling better. Anyway, the thing is that on Monday I trained with my Aunt Nat”

“ _The Black Widow_ ” Ned whispered. Peter and Michelle rolled their eyes.

“Ned, she’s a real human being”

“Yeah, but she’s pretty badass”

“He’s right with that one” Michelle murmured. Peter rolled his eyes again and pulled his best friends into an empty classroom.

“ _Yes,_ my Aunt Nat is pretty badass, but that was not what I wanted to talk about!”

“Then why don't you enlighten us, loser?”

“I was going to! Anyway, I trained with her, and the training basically consisted of us fighting all the time. She says I need to work on my one-to-one fight technique”

“I actually agree,” Michelle said “, you rely on your webs too much sometimes”

“I know, and I agree, too. The thing is: she says I’ve improved a lot, and that I am pretty quick at picking on my opponent’s tactic and on predicting their moves”

“Well, you have a very rational mind, when you want. Maybe you don’t believe all the time, loser, but you’re pretty smart”

“Well, okay. What I wanted to say is that maybe that means I have to do something else about the villain”

“I don’t get it” Ned deadpanned.

“Look, we’ve been searching for this guy for a while, and thus far we’ve got nothing”

“We know about the crow feathers” Michelle pointed out. 

“Still, we barely got anything. And, guys, we’re talking about something serious right now. We have to do something, and we have to do it now”

“So what you’re trying to say is that you want to go after the guy, right?”  
“… well, yes”

“And you think you can do this because your Aunt told you you’ve been getting better at one-to-one contact, right?”

“That pretty much sums it up, yes. Thanks, Mich”

“No problem, little idiot”

“Peter, are you sure?” Ned said, then “. I’m not sure it’s a good idea”

“I’m pretty sure. Look, dude, we’re losing time by not doing anything other than searching. I say we study his pattern and try to guess his whereabouts. We don’t necessarily need to know who he is, right? We just need to go after him”

“I don’t know, Pete….”

“I think it’s a good idea” Michelle piped in. Ned looked at her, kind of surprised. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Look, Peter’s right. We’re losing time, and we can’t risk them killing again. We need to do something. And he said _Black Widow_ told him he was getting better. I doubt she’d lie to him, or anybody for that matter, about being ready to fight. She has to know how stubborn Peter is, and she has to know if she tells him he’s ready he’s going to go and fight”

“And he wouldn’t lie about it if it meant I was going to be in trouble, Ned”

“So I think Peter’s right. We need to go after him before anything else bad happens”

Ned sighed, still unsure about it. However, he knew his friends, and he knew Peter well enough to know that he had already made up his mind. 

“But you are going to be in contact with us, all the time”

“I promise” Peter smiled “. Guys, we’ll catch them. _I promise_ ”

 

May had straightened her dress more times than she could really count. She’d fussed over her hair and her makeup and called herself an idiot for choosing those specific shoes. Just when she was thinking a little more blush would’ve been fine, she decided to stop that toxic train of thoughts. 

Why was she that nervous, anyway? Of course, she was going to the Tower (the freaking _Avengers_ Tower, in fact), but it was his nephew’s second home, and she was going to have dinner and meet the rest of the family (which, again, were the _Avengers_ , but… well, she’d decided early on she was not focusing on that little detail). She wanted everything to go well, and she still wasn’t sure about her dress, but being nervous was just pointless. She had to focus on calming down because she knew how important the whole thing was to Peter. And, if she had to be honest, it was also important for her. As much as she could know the Superhusbands (still not that much, but something), she still wanted to see the place Peter spend so much time at, and she definitely wanted to meet the rest of his family. Peter had talked to her about Bucky so many times; May felt like she already knew him. She also wanted to make sure they were good for Peter. Deep down she already knew they were, but: nothing wrong on checking. 

The initial plan was for her to go directly to the Penthouse, and to talk with the little family. Peter wanted to show her his bedroom, and then maybe a tour of the whole place. Then they were going to have dinner in the common floor, which they usually did every night, anyway (it was either there or in the Penthouse, Peter told her). New York’s streets were busy with activity that Friday, but she arrived at the Tower just in time, and found Tony’s head of security, Happy, already waiting for her.

“May Parker?” He asked the moment she got close to him. May nodded, putting her hand forward. Happy shook it and nodded back.

“I’m Harold Hogan, but everybody calls me Happy”

“How so?”

The man sighed dramatically, and nodded towards the elevators, starting to walk there. While waiting, he murmured:

“Tony”

“Of course” May laughed “. Don’t worry, Happy is a good name”

“Tell that to Peter” Happy kept complaining “. He tells me every day I should smile more because if I don’t my name is too ‘ironic’”

May laughed while shaking her head. Only her nephew. They got into the elevator then, and Happy quickly ordered FRIDAY to take them to the Penthouse.

“Who was that?”

“That’s FRIDAY, Tony’s A.I. She manages the whole building”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker”

“Likewise” May murmured, trying to mask her surprise. She focused on Happy, trying to make some small talk “. So, you spend time with Peter?”

“Oh, yeah. I drive him wherever he needs to whenever he needs to, and I’m around here all the time. Also, I used to be his nanny when he was a baby. You know, before the adoption”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why Tony thought it was _my_ job, but I can’t really complain. That kid is surely something”

“He sure is” May smiled, happy (no pun intended) to know his nephew was taking care of, and loved. The man coughed then, clearly a little bit embarrassed by what he’d just admitted. Before he could open his mouth, though, May had already opened hers “. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him you actually care”

Happy showed a tiny smiled and nodded. A moment later, the elevator doors opened and May stepped inside the Penthouse, trying to, again, mask her surprise. Who could blame her, really? The place was incredible. It was big, almost completely open, and May could see a wall made out of windows that had amazing views of the city. The furniture was a mix between classic and modern, which shouldn't have worked out, but somehow, it did. The detail that stuck out to her the most, however, was the fact that the Penthouse looked like a _home_. There were pictures on the walls, a sweater on the couch, books, and papers here and there. She’d bet there were things attached to the fridge; maybe grades, maybe something Peter drew (he was a good artist, May knew). 

Her nephew and his parents had spotted her, and were smiling to her. Peter went to greet her with a hug, smile big on his face.

“Aunt May! You’re here”

“Here I am”

“May, it’s nice to see you again” Steve smiled, also hugging her. May hugged him back, feeling far more comfortable with him than when they’d first met.

“May, hi. I’m happy you’re here, and it’s always nice to have you around” Tony also smiled, going for a hug. May hugged him, too. She was more comfortable with Tony than before, too. It was nice to get to know the real Tony, not the one the media showed. As much as she knew he was a good person before, now she could really see it. 

“Likewise. It’s nice to see you, Steve, Tony. And hi, sweetie” she said, smiling to Peter.

“We hope you got here easy”

“Oh, I did, don’t worry. Your head of security, Happy, helped me to get here. This place is beautiful”

“Thank you,” Steve said, still smiling “. But please, take a sit. Do you want to go and sit on the living room?”

“Of course”

“Do you want something to drink?” Tony asked her.

“Oh, water would be fine, thanks”

“Of course. Be right back” the engineer said. May went with Steve and Peter to the living room, taking in her surroundings. She sat in the individual sofa, and looked at the huge window. As she had already observed, that window had incredible views of New York. Tony arrived with her water a few moments later, and then he sat next to Steve and Peter, in the largest couch. May smiled to them; there, sat together, they really did look like a family. It was sweet. 

“I’m glad we can do this,” she said, breaking the ice “. I really wanted to visit you guys here, but I’ve been so busy, and so have you”

“Yeah, we are all busy people” Steve sighed, still smiling “, but I’m glad we could finally set a date”

“Me, too,” Tony said “. Peter has been talking about showing you his room since it was finished”

“That’s because it’s really cool, Dad! May, you’ll love it”

“I’m sure, sweetie. But, tell me Tony, Steve, how was the mission? Are you guys okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve answered for them both “ it was long, but it was kind of an easy one. The most we got was a few scratches”

“And Clint complained about them just as if he was shot,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. May laughed and let the couple explain as much as they could the mission (most of it, of course, was confidential stuff). They had a nice talk about the mission, and May’s work and Peter’s week at school. It was nice, in a way that May was expecting. It felt like a family, and, if she had to be honest, well… she had not been expecting that. Sure, she knew Tony and Steve _loved_ their kid, and cared for him as much as any parent would, if not more. Still, it was nice to actually see them together, and it was even nicer to be with them and be comfortable. She could see herself spending more time there, with them. For the first time, she really started to think they could all be family. 

An hour after she’d arrived, however, Peter seemed to be unable to wait even a minute more. May and the kid’s parents exchanged looks when they started noticing the teenager growing impatient, trying to mask their amusement. Finally, May decided to help her poor nephew.

“Something you wanted to say, Peter?”

“Oh… well, I was wondering if you want to see my room! It’s so cool, May, I want you to see it!”

“Well, then let’s go” the woman smiled. Peter smiled back and stood up, taking her hand and almost running to his room. They were being followed by Tony and Steve, if the laughs she heard behind hi were anything to go by. She tried to look around; the walls still had some pictures and drawings, and the decoration was just impecable. Peter opened a door, telling her how the one that was in front of it was his parents before stepping inside of his room. May went behind him, and opened her mouth in surprise. 

Peter’s room was big, and just _amazing._ It defined the personality of her nephew down to a t, with a queen size bed and a huge desk that was facing another wall made of windows. She could see two doors; one she guessed was for a dresser, the other one for a bathroom. Peter then went to explain _everything_ in his room, May listening and smiling, asking things every once in a while. Tony and Steve were there, too, but they were silent, letting their son explain everything to his Aunt. 

More than ever, May felt like that truly was Peter’s place, and home. She’d feared she was going to see a room that, of course, was going to be nice (his parents were the Stark-Rogers), but it was also going to be impersonal. The room she’d found, however, was beautiful and just… Peter. It was a mirror of his personality, of all of his hobbies and little quirks. She was happy to know he was staying there when he wasn’t staying with her. They were in Peter’s room for maybe half an hour, when Steve looked at her, smiling, and opened his mouth.

“So, May… ready to meet the rest of the family?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done! 
> 
> I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and now May's in the Penthouse! In the next chapter she'll meet the rest of the family, so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can/want to. And, actually, I have a question for you guys. Some of you tell me where you are from, sometimes, and I find that super interesting.
> 
> So...
> 
> Q: Where are you guys from? Let me know!
> 
> Bye!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May meets the rest of the family
> 
> And the Spidey Gang has a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Gosh, so sorry, I've been a mess lately. College in Europe is more exigent than in America, and the workload is more... a lot more. I try to write as much as I can, but sometimes I'm too tired to do so... so if you guys are patient, then I'll love you all forever
> 
> By the way, it was so fun to read where you guys are from!

May smiled, nervous. If she had to be completely honest… she wasn’t completely ready to meet the rest of the family. She was meeting Earth’s mightiest heroes, the most powerful people on the planet. Still, it was her nephew’s family, and, if things went well, it was going to be hers, too. So she had to be ready, even if she was still a little bit unsure.

“Of course”

“Don’t worry, they’re actually great” Tony smiled, noticing May’s anxiety “. We know it can be a lot, but they’re nice people. You’ll forget they’re supposed to be superheroes in no time”

May laughed a little and nodded, following the family then to the elevator, and smiling to her nephew. Tony asked FRIDAY to take them to the common floor, and they went down a few floors before the doors opened. May stepped out of the elevator and looked around; the common floor was just as big as the Penthouse, with an open concept and an impeccable decoration. It was more modern than vintage, but she could still see some details that reminded her of the ‘40s style. Again, there was a big window that had amazing views from the city. Just like before, the family was waiting for them in the living room. Natasha was the first one who went to them.

“Hello” she smiled, and immediately May admired her confidence. She always had, but seeing her in person rather than in the TV just reinforced it. Plus, she guessed, she was the other Aunt of Peter. In a family with a majority of men, it was good to have Natasha, and Wanda “. It’s great you’re finally here. Stony, little паук” she smiled, nodding towards them. Then, she looked at May with a warm and sweet smile “. Hi, you must be May Parker. I’m Natasha”

“Nice to meet you” May finally said, trying to not be too surprised when Natasha briefly hugged her.

“Likewise. I’m really pleased to meet the amazing woman that raised Peter. He’s an incredible child, and it’s mainly thanks to you”

May smiled, speechless. She was not expecting those words, but they were nice to hear, nonetheless. Bruce Banner was next, smile as gentle as May could’ve ever imagined, and then some more. He wasn’t like she had imagined him, but then again, she only knew them from seeing them on TV, so…

The last one to greet her was James Barnes, also known as Bucky. He was, just as Bruce, more gentle than she had first expected. She remembered then how many times Peter had talked to her about Bucky, how he was the one who actually found him and how he was the one who he had warmed up first, even before than his parents. Bucky was the first one who had made Peter feel comfortable in that place, and for that, May was grateful.

“Miss Parker, nice to meet you,” the super soldier said, shaking her hand before briefly kissing it.

“Likewise. And it’s May, please. We’re family, after all”

“Of course. Then, I’m Bucky. That’s what everyone calls me around here”

“No James?”

“Nah, that’s only for the little brat,” he said, hugging Peter closer to his side and ruffling his hair. May looked at them, amused.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah” James smiled “. I don’t know if they have told you, but Peter’s second name was in honor of me and of James Rhodes”

“Really? Wow, I didn’t know that”

“Yeah” Peter chirped in, smiling “. Dad and Papa were lucky enough his best friends shared a name”

“Anyway, we call James Rhodes either Rhodey or Rhodes… honey bear, if you’re Tony. And they usually call me Bucky or Barnes. Natasha calls me James every once in a while, but it’s not that often. Tony also likes to call me James, but then again: they call me Bucky more”

“And he,” Peter said, pointing at his Uncle “, loves to call me James, and I like that”

“I think James is a really good name” May smiled “, and I think it’s really nice you two share a name, and with Colonel Rhodes, too”

“Oh, please leave the Colonel alone, call me Rhodey,” the Colonel himself said, going over to them “. Tony told me dinner is ready if you all want to go to the table”

“Of course” Bucky smiled, letting his nephew go and smiling to May before going over to the table. Peter smiled to her, clearly happy with how everything had been going.

“They’re nice, aren’t they?” He asked. May laughed, hugging him briefly.

“They’re really nice, sweetheart. I like them. Now, let’s not make them wait and let’s go eat” 

Peter smiled and both Parkers went to the table. May sat between Natasha and Bruce, who smiled warmly at her, and who quickly informed that the dinner had been made by Tony and Bucky, the two best cookers on the family. Sam, who was sitting right in front of her, also informed her Steve couldn’t cook to save his life, which May found low key hilarious. 

And the dinner was nice for many other reasons than the food. The whole group was very open to May, constantly asking questions to know more about her (and May noticed it was completely genuine. They _wanted_ to know her, they weren’t feeling like they were forced to. They truly were interested), and they answered the questions May asked them. They exchanged embarrassing stories about Peter (who was banging his head on the table, knowing that there was no way he was going to stop them) and laughed well into the late evening. May was surprised when she realized she felt at home, like those people were her family like she’d known them for years… it barely made sense, she knew, but it felt good. It was especially good to know this only meant good things for Peter. 

Before she even realized it, it was already pretty late, so the family evening came to an end. The family said goodbye to her and expressed their wishes to see her again soon, and invited her to come whenever she wanted. They left for their own floors then, and May went with the Superhusbands to their floor.

“Did you have a good time, May?” Steve asked, kindly. She smiled and nodded.

“I did. I had a lot of fun, and I honestly felt really welcomed”

“We’re really glad about it,” Tony said, also smiling “. We told you already, May: we really want you to be a member of this family”

“And I want to, too,” May said, being completely honest. Peter was looking at them, a huge smile making his face shine. He was incredibly happy his two families were getting along. His dream was to have one huge and happy family “. But it’s getting late, so I should head home”

“You can stay here” Tony offered her “. We have plenty of guest rooms, and I’m sure Nat can let you borrow some of her clothes”

May bit her lip, thinking about it. If she was being honest, the nice day she’d spent at the Tower had made her incredibly tired, and the idea of being already ‘home’ and not having to make the way back to Queens did sound good. 

“If it’s not too much trouble”

“Not at all,” Steve said this time “FRIDAY, can you ask Nat if she can bring us some clothes for May to sleep in?”

“Sure, Sir”

May smiled, and then let his nephew show her the guest room she was staying in. She was close to her nephew and his parents, and the room was incredibly big and beautiful. Of course, it wasn’t like her nephew’s room; it was a room designed to be for anyone, but it was still decorated really beautiful, and she felt like at home. For a moment, really briefly, she wondered if, if she were to stay over more times, that room would become, somewhat hers. Like, if she’d stay always there; if she was ever going to stay over again (which, deep down, she knew it was pretty possible). 

Natasha was there with her clothes in no time and wished her a good night before going back to her own floor. She briefly went to the living room, where Peter was retrieving one book before going to bed, already changed in his pajamas. The Superhusbands were in the kitchen, grabbing a mug of tea, which they offered her. After accepting the mug and smiling to thank them, she realized how domestic it all felt, and how nice it was. 

“I’ll go to bed now… tomorrow I have school way too soon” Peter complained. The adults laughed, and May ruffled his hair.

“Goodnight sweetie”

“Goodnight Aunt May”

“Goodnight Bambi, sleep well,” Tony said, kissing his son’s forehead. Peter smiled and leaned a bit into the embrace.

“Goodnight, Dad”

“Goodnight A Stór, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Steve said, also kissing Peter’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, Papa,” Peter said, smiling one last time before going to bed. The adults actually stayed a bit more in the living room, sipping tea and talking about (shockingly) normal. When May finally went to bed, a couple of hours later, she felt strangely happy.

 

The next morning it was just as domestic. May got up pretty early, used to wake up that early for her job, and didn’t bother on changing her clothes. She went into the kitchen still in his pajamas, finding the whole (small) family there, Tony also in his pajamas, and Steve and Peter already ready for the day. Her nephew was trying to not fall asleep and face plant on his pancakes, and it looked like he was almost failing at it. Tony putting his mug on the table seemed to startle him, and he looked around, disoriented. His Dads did a good job at not laughing at him, and May only smiled; she was used to that, after all.

“Good morning,” she said, announcing her presence. Steve smiled at her and gave her a cup of coffee, which she gladly took.

“Good morning” the three men chorused, Peter finishing with a yawn. May laughed at him and sat beside him, after ruffling his hair. They had a nice and friendly breakfast, and Peter was quick to leave for an extraordinary Decathlon meeting, still shoving pancakes on his mouth and kissing his Aunt and Dads’ cheeks before letting Happy drag him to the car. May laughed at her nephew’s actions.

“At least Happy can take him to these things now,” she said “, he’s always late if he stays with me”

“He’d be late if it wasn’t for Happy dragging him, too” Tony scoffed, making May laugh. She stayed with the Superhusbands for a while then, letting Steve take her home and getting ready than before heading to the hospital for her shift. All in all, it’d been a good dinner and a good evening. She felt closer to the Avengers than she’d ever imagined, and she finally thought they could be her family if everything went right. Things were starting to look up. 

 

After the Decathlon meeting, the Spidey Gang decided to have an impromptu meeting. They had a quick lunch close to Ned’s home, and then went there, relaxing for a while before starting to investigate the mysterious murderer. Michelle was in a lounge pug, Peter sat in the ground with his back resting on Ned’s bed, and Ned was sitting in his bed, typing in his computer. Peter had made Karen display the information with a hologram, and they were studying it all. 

“We should name this guy, by the way,” Michelle said chewing on some licorice. Peter sighed, nodded.

“Yep, we should. Crow guy?”

“Dude, that sucks”

“I know, but the obvious name is Vulture, and that one is taken”

“Well, we have to stop calling him ‘the murderer guy’… way too long”

“We can think about that later, guys” Ned interrupted them “. I think the main thing today is to try to see fit there have been any signs of him acting again, or if there was any other murder recently that hasn’t been solved”

“Yeah, it’s a good idea. Michelle and I saw the time period between murders is usually of two, maybe three weeks. And I fought him almost two weeks ago… if he’s to act, he’s bound to do it any day now”

“So we have to hurry”

“What if he kills in Queens again?” Peter asked, worried “I mean, it’s still horrible, no matter what it is, but Queens…”

“We get it, loser. Queens is your area, it hurts more if it happens there”

“Yeah, Peter. If it happens in Brooklyn, for example, it still sucks, but it’s not something you have control about”

“Then you think he can act in Queens again?”

“Who knows” Ned sighed “ he’s honestly unpredictable”

“I think I have to search for him”

“Isn’t that what we have been doing for the last few days?” Michelle asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

“I mean, go out to search for him”

“Peter… are you sure it’s a good idea? The last time you fought this guy he totally beat you up” Ned say, not totally sure about Peter’s idea.

“I’m totally sure. I told you the other day guys: we have to go after him. And now, we know the areas he moves around the most. Tomorrow the search will start, and that’s final”

 

He decided to head home soon after and took the subway to the Tower. He used the secret entrance there was, one only the members of the family knew about and went to the Penthouse, where his Dads were, watching a movie. Peter quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and sat with them, smiling when his Dad threw him a blanket. He was warm and comfortable enough that he fell asleep for about an hour. When he woke up, feeling rested and still warm and comfortable, he watched his Dad started to get dinner ready, and his Papa sketching in the kitchen island. Peter sat in front of him and smiled when Steve handed him a sheet and pencils. He started to draw an idea he’d had for his web shooters, and the family stayed in peaceful silence for a while, before Peter opened his mouth. 

“Guys, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, honey,” Tony said, going to stand next to his son and looking at his blueprint. He quickly made a quick note to go down to the lab to test that out, because it looked really good “. Ask away”

“Ok… well, I was wondering if you’d be okay with pay for my education”

“Well, baby, of course” Steve immediately answered, smiling “, we’d be happy to”

“Is this about college?” Tony asked “‘Cause we’ll pay for whichever you want. Although, I’d love for you to consider MIT, kiddo”

“Well, I was not thinking about college just yet… I was thinking about high school”

“High school? I don’t get it, we thought you liked Midtown. Your friends are there, and so is your Decathlon Team”

“I do like it, and I don’t want to transfer. It’s just, I’m in Midtown on a scholarship. Otherwise, May would not be able to afford it. Midtown is a school for genius kids, and it’s really expensive”

“Okay” Tony nodded, trying to guess what Peter was going to say next “, so you’re asking if we’d be okay paying Midtown’s fee?”

“Yeah. I felt really lucky to get that scholarship. Midtown was the school I wanted to be in, and to be able to attend it: it was incredible. So now that I know my Dads can afford it, I was thinking I could just begin to pay for it and let another student enjoy the scholarship”

“I think it’s an amazing idea, Bambi. We don’t have any problem with that, and we never will. Your education is extremely important to us, and we know how much you like the school you’re in, and how good it is. We’ll pay for it, Peter, don’t even doubt about it. Right, Tony?”

“Well… Peter, we’ll pay for it and we’ll be happy while doing so, but honey… have you thought about it?”

"I don’t get it”

"I mean, right now you’re on a scholarship because your Aunt can just not afford the school. But, honey, she still has the same job, and Midtown is still expensive. Wouldn’t be suspicious if all of a sudden you start to pay for the school and someone else has the scholarship?”

“I hadn’t thought about that” Peter said, scratching his nape “, but it makes sense. If all of the sudden I stop having the scholarship…”

“People will start asking questions. The staff, the students…” Tony finished for him. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Dad”

“That brings us to a pretty important question, kid” his Dad kept saying “. Are you going to come out as our son? If so, when? Because, if you do… things would change. We’d be able to pay for your high school without questions”

“Baby, we don’t want to pressure you to do it” Steve immediately chirped in “, and you have to acknowledge everything that will happen when you say you’re our kid. Paparazzi will try to know everything about you, and you’ll have to be more careful when you’re out on the streets because it’s a big possibility they’ll follow you to get unseen pictures. Of course, your Dad and I will make sure that happens as less as possible”

“And because you’re a minor” Tony continued “ we can protect your privacy pretty well. It’d be harder once you’re off age, but we still have a few years until that”

“I… I’m not sure… I mean, I kinda want to say you’re my Dads, because I’m so, so proud to be your son, but it’s a lot to think about”

“And” Steve pointed out “, it’s something we should also talk with May. She has to give her own opinion on this matter. Not only because she’s your legal guardian, but also because people will try to get her, too. Not as many, not at all, but maybe some”

“Yeah, I think we have to talk with May”

“And we’ll do it as soon as possible. But, the moment all of this is done, then we’ll start to pay for Midtown, Peter. Don’t ever, ever, doubt about that”

“Okay, Dad. And thanks”

“Don’t thank me. Also, about MIT…”

 

After dinner, Peter had gone to his room, trying to finish the homework he had left. However, he was done with it in a really short period of time, so that left him a lot of time to think. 

The conversation with his parents was still on his mind. He hadn’t thought about having to come out as their son if he decided to renounce the scholarship, but he should’ve because, well, it made sense. He guessed it was because right now it was really normal to think of Tony and Steve as his Dads. It’d taken a while, but they’d made it, and sometimes, he forgot the rest of the world (save for his family and best friends) didn’t know about him being the son of two of the most powerful beings on the Earth. 

His Dad had made a very good point, and he knew he had to start thinking about ‘coming out’ as their son. If he was honest with himself: he wanted to. He loved his Dads, he loved their family, he loved living in that Tower and he loved that life. Of course, he was sure he was going to love their life once they were ‘out’, but… things were going to change. A lot. 

Peter had been the underdog all of his life. Sure, as Ned used to tell him, people tended to like him even when they weren’t friends with him, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t always been the one that was a lonely kid, with only a few friends and a brain that sometimes worked way too fast. Right now he could call some people a friend, and he was lucky enough he had two amazing best friends. If the news about him being the son of Tony and Steve surfaced… he only guessed more people would try and become his friend, try to get to the Avengers. Sure, he knew who his real friends were, but the possibility of having to deal with that… it was exhausting just thinking about it. Plus, the paparazzi, and the lack of privacy… of course, he’d be able to be with his family, and he’d be able to just be himself, and he’d be able to go out with them and the rest of their family. It would be amazing, and he knew. 

On the other hand, though… would that also mean he was going to start living at the Tower? Because, a couple of weeks back, he was pretty sure he wanted to live with his Dads. Now, a part of him wondered if it was because his Aunt and he were in sort of bad terms… they’d been distant for a while, and Peter had gotten closer and closer with his Dads. Now that his Aunt and he had reconnected, he wasn’t sure anymore. He still wanted to live with his Dads, but he wasn’t totally sure about not living with May anymore. He didn’t see himself able to chose between his Dads and his Aunt, although he did like the Tower more. The apartment reminded him of moving after a loss, of sadness and being lost. The Tower meant dreams coming true, and happiness. 

Yeah, he didn’t know what the hell to do… so staying home was not an option. He quickly put his suit on and told FRIDAY to tell his Dads he’d left for a short patrol. He knew what he’d told his friends about starting to search for the guy the next day, but… maybe he could start now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the fifty of this story!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can and/or want. Also, I like the questions and answers thing, so... how many languages do you speak? I'm curious


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is being reckless
> 
> But that's not a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure you read the notes at the end, I'm going to ask something pretty important for the story... the hypothetical sequel of this story depends of your answers!

He’d been out for a couple of hours, trying to find as much as possible and going to the murder scene again. It was still under police investigation, but Peter knew the police was about to close the case and name it as unsolved, which just sucked. Mid-patrol, he decided it’d be a good idea to change directions, so he quickly made his way to Harlem, and then to another murder scene. 

It’d been a few months since the event had happened, and it’d been pretty much cleared up, but the apartment where the murder had taken place was still vacant, so Peter was able to get in. After trying to search for any possible clues, he realized something: it was a pretty… well, ‘nice’ place. It wasn’t in a busy street, it was not the worst of apartments (not the best either, but it was nice)… it was a normal apartment, one people wouldn’t suspect of. Ned had searched for information about the Harlem murder, and Peter knew people from the neighborhood had been shocked to hear what had happened. 

And… the same had happened in Queens, he knew that. People had been surprised to hear about the murder, especially because it’d happened in another nice place of Queens. The teenager knew that, if he investigated more, he’d discover the same thing happening in all the other murder scenes. 

So, the murderer tactic was clear, he realized. He took advantage of people feeling safe. He went to the more neutrals neighborhoods, the ones who weren’t too rich nor too poor. He (because, at that point, they were pretty much sure it was a man), wanted to kill, and that was it. But he had to have another reason, right? He had to. 

While in Harlem, Peter decided to investigate something more: the victims. They’d been trying to know as much as possible about the murderer, and okay, that was what seemed obvious to do. _However_ , Peter didn’t know how they hadn’t thought about investigating the victims. Sure, they’d done it with the Queen's murder, and they had investigated the neighborhoods, too, but the people were actually pretty important. He walked around the apartment but, again, it seemed like those people were totally normal. It’d been a couple without children and in their mid-forties. Their lives were normal: she was a nurse, he was working in an office. Nothing too extravagant. 

Everything was normal. _Too normal_ , so what did that mean? He had no idea at all. Sighing, and knowing it was too late for him to be still patrolling (like Karen kindly told him about fifty times), Peter headed back to the Tower. Once he was there, already in his pajamas and in the comfort of his bed, he took out a journal he kept with things he noticed in his patrols and wrote everything he knew about the victims. And then, he realized something. They were all the ‘same’ person. 

 

Monday morning, Tony and Steve were on a mission. Their morning had started pretty normal: Steve went on a run while Tony showered and made breakfast. The blond had a shower while his husband woke up their kid (who had a hard time waking up every damn morning) and he planned his day while Peter showered, having then breakfast and laughing at Peter when he was dragged by Happy to the car, cup of coffee still in his hands. All in all, a pretty normal morning. 

Except, they had planned something special. The question about paying for Peter’s high school had made them think about announcing the existence of their son. Of course, just as they’d told Peter, the decision had to be made with May by their side. After all, it was her who had raised Peter, and it was important that she got a say. Plus, she was a part of their family, right? So it made sense. That’s why, Monday morning, they were knocking on one Queen’s apartment door. May opened the door a few moments later, clearly surprised to see them there.

“Tony, Steve, hi” she smiled “. What a surprise to see you here. Is everything okay with Peter?”

“It is, May, don’t worry” Steve smiled “, but we wanted to talk to you. Is it okay?”

“Of course! Come on in, do you want something to drink?”

“Coffee would be splendid, Auntie Hottie, thanks” Tony smiled, ignoring his husband and May rolling their eyes and going to the living room, sitting in the couch and making himself comfortable. Steve offered May help and after being told it was not necessary joined his husband. The woman came to the living room with their coffees a couple of minutes after, and sat in front of them.

“Well, it’s always nice to see you two, but what’s going on? It’s weird for you guys to visit me”

“We know,” Steve said “, but we had to talk about something important, and we wanted to do it today because Peter is in school”

“So it’s something you want to keep from him”

“Not really” Tony was quickly to answer “, this is something he knows. You see, May, the day you left, while I was cooking dinner, Peter asked Steve and I if we would pay for his education”

“He explained to us how he’s in Midtown on a scholarship, because the school is too expensive for you to afford it”

“Yes,” May sighed “. That high school was Peter’s dream high school since he was a kid. You guys know him, you know how smart he is, you know the potential he has. That school was the perfect place for him to study. He thought he was never going to be able to because of its price, but when he learned there was a scholarship he studied for weeks and aced the test the school required to take to be a candidate for the scholarship. I had no doubt he was going to get it, but Ben and I were proud nonetheless”

“And so are we,” Steve said “, but Peter has been thinking about giving it up”

“The scholarship?”

“Yeah. He knows we can pay for the school, and that we’d love to, so he thought it’d be a good idea to let another kid have the opportunity to study at Midtown”

May smiled, shaking her head.

“I should’ve seen that one coming. Peter has always been generous, so this was only a matter of time. Did you guys come to ask me what I think about it? Because, if you’re okay with paying for Midtown, I’m totally fine with it”

“We knew you were going to agree,” Tony said, smiling to her “, but that was not the reason of our visit”

“Oh. Then, what happens?”

“What happens” the engineer answered “, is that yeah, it’d be no problem for us to pay for the school, but, May: it’d look weird”

“Wait, why?”

“Because you still have the same job” Steve explained “. Nothing has changed for Peter to start to pay for Midtown, you know? So, if he suddenly gives up the scholarship and starts paying for his studies, it’s going to look a bit weird”

“Yeah, you’re right. I hadn’t thought about that”

“So that made us question… should he come out as our son?” Tony continued “We asked him that”

“And what did he say?”

“He said he had to think about it” Steve informed her “, which is understable. He also wanted to talk to you first, which we agreed with”

“Then shouldn’t he come with you guys?”

“We’ll have another conservation once he is here, Aunt Hottie, but we also think we have to have a more grown up conversation. Peter can be mature and wise, more than the usual teenager, but he’s still a kid. He should be the one making the final decision, but this is serious. This is something we have to talk between us even if Peter isn’t here”

May sighed, sipping her coffee and thinking about Tony’s words. She knew he was right: but she was not expecting that conversation, not that day. Still, it was long overdue, and it was something they really have to do. 

“You’re right again. So, tell me, what do you think about this?”

“We want to be his parents” Steve answered for the both of them “, publicly. He’s our son, and we’re proud of him”

“Exactly. We want the world to know he’s the most amazing kid on the planet, and we want to be just normal parents, get to brag about him… all that stuff”

“We know it’s going to be different. We’re not normal people, so we’re not going to be normal parents. But we want to be there for Peter, and we really want to be there for him as his Dads. Do you agree?”

“I… well, if I have to be honest, I sort of do. I’m still trying to get used to all of this, but I know this is not something that involves me, not really. It shouldn’t matter if I’m totally ready or not: it matters if Peter is. If he agrees, then it’s fine by me”

“That’s great” Steve smiled. 

“However,I want to ask you a few questions”

“Sure, go ahead” Tony encouraged her. 

“After your relationship to Peter comes to light, what happens then?”

“Well… a lot of things” Tony said “. First, of, there’ll be more attention on him, and also on you. It’s probable paparazzis will follow Peter”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. But, Peter is still a minor, so there won’t be many. Plus, Tony and I will make sure Peter is safe at all times. If we have to hire security, then we’ll do it”

“And there’s not a single magazine, newspaper or whatever media that won’t erase the pictures if they find themselves sued by Stark Company”

“I know you will try to protect him” May smiled “, I don’t even doubt about it. Okay… what will happen to his name? I know he’s Peter Parker now, but if he comes out as your son… that means you want to be his parents again, don’t you?”

“That was the plan all along, yeah” Tony nodded.

“Then, when you were his legal parents, thirteen years ago, Peter was Peter James Stark-Rogers, right?”

“He was, yeah,” Steve said, also nodding.

“Now he’s Peter James Benjamin Parker. So, is that going to change?”

“That depends on Peter,” Steve said, sighing “, it’s only fair for him to be the one making the decision. Of course, we’d love for him to go by our name again, but he has to make that decision. It’s his name, after all”

“And maybe we can think of some solution for Peter to keep Parker, even if it’s another middle name. There’s people who have three middle names, no biggie”

“Fine. Then that brings me to a pretty important question… what happens with his custody? Right now, I’m his guardian. _I_ have his custody. If you become his Dads again, legally I mean, then will that go to you?”

“We’re guessing so, yes” Tony admitted. May bit her lip, fixing her gaze on her cup of coffee.

“I see. Well, Peter still lives here. This is his home”

“We know, May” Steve was quickly to answer “. But, well, that was another thing we wanted to talk with you about… the living arrangement”

“What about it?”  
“Well… okay, we’ll just say it. We want Peter to live with us” Tony said, looking at May with a serious expression in his face “. He has his room ready, you’ve seen it, and he’s happy there. He’ll be safe and sound, and even if he’s not in the Tower, he has a room in every single one of our homes, all around the world”

“Tony, it’s not about a room” May tried to say.

“We know that,” Tony said, kind of interrupting him “, but I want you to know we’re ready, and that he has a place. He had always had. And it goes beyond that ‘room’. He’s a place of us, he’s always been, and now that he’s there, we just… we just don’t want to see him go”

“May, we know it can be a lot to ask of you, but just think about it” Steve pleaded. May sighed, finally looking at him. 

“Steve, Tony… I think you’re amazing parents to Peter. And, if I’m honest, I’ve never seen Peter happier than he is, now. Still… I don’t know if it’d be a good idea”

“Why not?” Steve asks, trying to not sound too hurt “. May, we’ll take care of him”

“I know that, but he’s still my nephew, and you have to understand that”

“And we do” Steve tried to reassure her “, but it’s just… we’re his parents, and it’d be amazing to live with him”

“I don’t know, guys. I’m sorry, I know you wanted another answer, but I don’t know yet. I’m not sure. Besides, I… I think it’s better if we talk this with Peter. He coming out as your son and he living with you guys: this is something that has to be discussed with him”

“We understand,” Tony said, although he was feeling a little disappointed “. But, think about it, okay?”

“I’ll do it, I promise” May smiled. The superhusbands stayed for a bit more, but left for May to get ready for her shift at the hospital. Peter was staying with her for dinner, but he was sleeping over at his Dads’. Tony and Steve got into their car and started their way over to the Tower. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, Tony focusing on driving and getting frustrated at New York’s traffic. Steve looked at him for a couple of minutes before resting a hand on his tight, squeezing it gently.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” He asked. Tony sighed, squeezing his husband’s hands and bringing it to his mouth, kissing it before letting it go.

“I think I am, yeah. I mean, it didn’t o totally bad, right?”

“It didn’t, no”

“Although… I am a little bit disappointed” the engineer confessed. Steve sighed and nodded, resting his head on the window and looking at the busy streets of his city. 

“Me, too. I feel bad about, you know, this feeling, but…”

“I know, honey. We thought it something else was going to happen”

“Kind of”

“ Of course, if I think about it, it wouldn’t be even normal for her to be like: ‘sure, have my nephew. He likes to eat insanely amount of gummy bears’”

“Yeah. It’s normal for her to think about it”

“It’s just, I don’t get why she is not sure about it. We would take excellent care of Peter. We’ve been doing that already”

“And she knows that, babe”

Tony sighed, resting his head on the wheel when they came to a stop. 

“I know, sorry, I just… was waiting for a different response, I guess. But I guess it’s okay”

“It is, Tony. Give May time, she promised us she was going to think about it”

“Yeah. Let’s give May some time”

 

May had been thinking about the husbands’ words all day long. She knew what they said was logical. She also knew that, if Peter came out as their son, things would change. Even more so: if the world discovered the kid was not living with his parents, all hell would break loose. May understood that, and she also understood that, in any normal situation, a kid would be living with his parents. 

Except, this was _not_ a normal situation, not at all. Peter had been adopted when he was almost two, and he hadn’t been officially living with his parents since he was a little over a year and a half. That was a long time ago. And, yeah, now they were reunited, and Peter had his room at the Tower, and at every home the husbands owned, Tony had told her. They were close, or at least they were in their way to be. However, in the mean time,Peter had been staying with her, ever since his adoptive parents had died. She was used to live with him, to find his things scattered around. She was used to him, and she guessed she had relied (maybe too much) on him since Ben had died, not even a year before. She still missed him like crazy, and if she was being honest, she didn’t know if she could manage life totally alone.

She felt selfish, too. After all, she knew Peter loved his Dads, and his new family, and she knew he loved his room at the Tower. He was still sleeping in the apartment more often than not, even if he stayed over for dinner at his Dads’, but it was obvious he really loved being in the Tower. Peter had been gifted with something quite a lot of people wished they had: a second chance. He had been lucky enough to get his Dads back, to get his family back. His Dads adored him and were loving and caring. They also had a lot in common with their kid, and May knew about the science lessons with Tony and the art lessons with Steve. 

Peter was with his parents, and who was she to say ‘no, you can’t be even more time with them’ to him…? Sure, she was his Aunt _and_ she had indeed raised him since he was four, but did that make her more worthy? Even more so, was she sure she wanted to fill that role forever?

She hadn’t even thought about that. She had never thought about re-doing her life, because she was happy with the way it was, but, was it totally healthy? To live in her memories, to not move on from Ben. He would’ve wanted her to move on, she knew that much. 

Gosh, so many questions, and too many things that depended of it. May didn’t want to make it, and she knew that she was not going to be the one who actually did it, _but_ , she was going to have an important say in the matter. She knew Peter was going to ask her, searching for advice, and she wanted to give the best advice possible to her nephew. Only, she didn’t know what that was. 

When she got home Peter was already there, preparing dinner for the both of them. May smiled and went to kiss the side of his head, looking at what her nephew was preparing.

“Hi, Aunt May!”

“Hi Peter. What are you cooking?”

“Something Dad taught me. I figured you’d be tired from work”

“I am. You’re going to sleep at your Dads’, right?”

“Yeah, I am. Happy will pick me up, so don’t worry about me going over there alone late at night”

“Fine, you silly. I’ll go get changed and I’ll help you set the table”

“Sure thing”

May smiled one last time and went to her room, quickly changing and going back to the kitchen. She stopped a few feet away from Peter, and looked at him silently. She smiled at him: innocent, and pure, and everything good in this world. May couldn’t have asked for a better kid. 

“Peter, hey… so, a quick question…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter is done, and I hope you all liked it!
> 
> So, big question... if I do a sequel about the events of Infinity War, what would you like to see happening? 
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment with your answer, and telling me what you thought of the chapter! Also, leave kudos if you can/want!
> 
> Alright bye!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Peter talk
> 
> And something interesting happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So sorry for not posting on Wednesday. I had a really bad cold and a test today! The test went well btw. I have another one next Saturday, but I really hope that one goes well, too. 
> 
> The comments I've been receiving about IW theories are pretty good so far, but I really want to hear more, so don't be shy and tell me!
> 
> Now, here's the chapter!

“Yeah, May? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” May smiled, going to stand next to him “. I was just wondering what your Dads thought about the other night’s dinner”

“Oh! The really liked it, May. And the whole family thought you were super nice! Aunt Natasha is glad to have another woman in the family. She says she’s surrounded by way too many men, and that they exhaust her”

May laughed, shaking her head. She could understand Natasha, though. After all, it was only Wanda and her in a family full of men. She also knew they considered Pepper a part of the family, too, but the businesswoman was always traveling and thus, she was not around as much as they would all like. 

“I really liked her, too. She is a remarkable woman, and she had a nice conversation. I also really liked talking to Bruce and Bucky”

“Yeah, I guessed you would” 

“And the room I was staying in was really, really beautiful. Your Dads have good taste”

“Yeah, the Tower’s rooms are the coolest”

“Including yours, young man. I really liked it!”

“That’s awesome! I really like my room, too. The views, and everything they put in there… I love spending time in there”

“Well, of course. So, you say you like spending time in your room…”

“Well, yeah. In my room, and in the Tower. It’s really big and really, really cool. And I thought because it’s big it was going to feel a little bit empty, but it feels cozy, and just like home”

“Like home, huh?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, frowning slightly. He turned around to look at his Aunt, but she looked like everything was fine, so he guessed everything really was “. Why are you asking, didn’t you enjoy?”

“I totally did, sweetheart. Your family is really nice, and I had fun with them. And I really loved the Tower”

“Okay”

“Don’t worry, baby, I was just wondering. I am happy you like the house”

“I really, really do”

“And you like living there,” she said, not even as a question, bus as a statement. 

“Yeah, I really do”

“I am glad, baby. Now, help me set the table, alright?”

 

“So, your Aunt is really nice”

“Thanks, Uncle Buck”

Bucky nodded, watching as Peter completed another one of the exercises he had that day. They were in Queens, having one of their normal training. Again, even when Peter was also being trained by all of the Avengers, Bucky and he still liked to do the ones they’d been doing ever since they’d met. 

“Did she like us?”

“Yeah! She really did. She was a little stunned, but that’s understandable”

“Of course. It has to be weird to see the 'superheroes' you see on your TV right in front of you… and the media always gives us this 'image that sometimes is really far away from us"

“Yeah, that sucks”

“She still doesn’t know about Spiderman, right?”

“She doesn’t, and I’d like to keep it that way,” Peter said, stubborn as always. Bucky looked at him and sighed, not totally sure of his decision “. What?”

“It’s just: our whole family knows about your alter ego. We all help you with it, and it’s normal to talk about Spidey between us. But if your Aunt doesn’t know it, then it means we’re all keeping a secret from her”

“I know, and I know it’s a lot to ask you all to keep _my_ secret… but it’s different, Uncle Bucky. You’re all superheroes, you can defend yourselves. May is not a superhero, she’s just a normal nurse from Queens”

“I get that. But you have to realize she’s big enough to defend herself, and that we’d do everything to keep her safe”

“I know, but I’m still not sure…why are you asking me, anyway?”

“Not a reason, I was just thinking about it. And look, James, I’m not trying to pressure you, and I don’t want to force you, but I want you to think about it, alright? Your Aunt found out about your parents because she found that list, not because you told her… and you know what happened”

“I do”

“If you don’t tell her this either, James, she’s going to think you don’t trust her at all”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her, Uncle Buck, but… I don’t want her to be in danger”

“Again: I understand that. Just think about it”

“Alright” Peter sighed “, I will”

“Good kiddo”

Peter rolled his eyes, punching his Uncle’s shoulders jokingly.

“She started to ask me weird questions, actually, just the other day”

“About Spidey?”

“No, not at all. About the Tower, and my room”

“Didn’t she like it?”

“She did! That’s the weird thing… I don’t know, she knows I’m more than good there, but she kept asking if it felt like home, or if I liked living there, or my room. She has to know I do, right? I mean, I stay at the Tower almost more time than I stay at the apartment, and I’m always telling her I love my room and the Tower in general”

Bucky pursed his lips, already starting to see the reason why May asked all those things. The woman seemed innocent enough for Peter to think it was just weird, but Bucky was perceptive, and he also knew his best friend and Tony. He knew they’d been thinking about Peter moving in with them definitely, and, if he was guessing right, then they’d probably talked to May about it. Now, the woman was trying to see what Peter thought about it. 

And, if he guessed right again (which, he knew, he was doing it), Peter wanted to live in the Tower. He wasn’t totally sure if that meant he wanted to not live with his Aunt anymore, because, after meddling the last bits of conflict they had between them (after the whole ‘the Superhusbands are my fathers and I’d been keeping it a secret from you for quite the time’ dilemma), Peter was as close to his Aunt as he’d ever been. Bucky really liked the relationship they had and didn’t want to break that, but he also knew Peter wanted to be with his Dads and make it up for the lost time. For the first time in a long while, Bucky had no idea what could happen. 

“Well, punk junior, if you think it’s weird maybe it’s a good idea to talk to her, right? I’m sure she’ll tell you what’s going on”

“Maybe. You don’t know, right?”

“I don’t” the ex-assassin was quick to say. In all truth, he _did not_ know what was going on: he only had suspicions, and he didn’t want to tell them to Peter, just in case they weren’t real “. Talk to her, little punk, you’ll see everything’s okay”

“Alright, Uncle Buck”

“And don’t distract me, you still have five exercises before the break”

Peter’s sigh was dramatic enough to make Bucky laugh all throughout his next exercise. If he was being completely honest, maybe Peter moving to the Tower was not a bad idea…

At the end of the training, Bucky clapped his hands and congratulated his nephew. He was doing an amazing job, and only getting better and better. He still had a lot of work to do, but he was getting there.

He was about to suggest going back to the Tower to see one of those really bad movies Peter (who knows why) seemed to love, but his beloved nephew was quicker than him.

“Hey, so… would it be okay if I do a short patrol now?”

Bucky frowned, tilting his head and looking at a masked Peter. Sure, he knew the teenager was really dedicated to Spiderman, and he really wanted to protect Queens, but… it was already kind of late, and he just had almost five hours of training (because they had missed a training just two days before when Bucky was in a short mission). 

“Sure, you can. But, why? You don’t usually do patrols on the days you train, unless something wrong is happening and Karen alerts you”

“I just… I felt like it. Spidey Sense, I guess, or just my ADHD acting up. You can blame my Dad for that one”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. 

“Okay, fine, go. But I want you home by ten the latest, alright? If not, your parents’d kill me”

“Alright Mama Bear, I’ll be home by then”

“Punk,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes _hard_ , before hugging his kid and letting him go. Peter disappeared into the night and Bucky went back home. He didn’t know why, but he felt Peter was not being totally honest with him - and that was a first. 

It sucked. 

 

Peter arrived at his room and threw his mask at the floor, frustrated. He’d been out, searching for the guy, for _hours_ and he hadn’t found a thing. Sure, he knew it was not going to be easy; the guy had been killing innocents and getting away with it for months, after all. 

Still, Peter had a bad feeling about that night. He didn’t know _why_ , or what was going to happen, but he was not feeling good about it. He thought, just as he was changing into his pyjamas and plugging his phone so it could be charged, that he could do something more; something about that horrible feeling that was making him uneasy. Before he could do something about it, or could call Ned, he hear someone knocking on his door. 

“Sweetie, can I come in?” Steve asked.

“Sure, Papa” Peter smiled, sitting on his bed. Steve opened the door and stepped in, smiling to his only son and sitting next to him on the bed.

“FRIDAY alerted us of your arrival. Did everything go okay on Patrol?”

“Yeah” Peter shrugged. Steve tilted his head and rested a hand on his son’s knee.

“Everything okay, son?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know, you seem a little bit down”

“I’m just tired, Papa, I’m fine. It’s just… the patrols, and the trainings, and on top of that the school… it’s a lot”

“Honey” the blond sighed “, if it’s too much for you we can always do less trainings. I’m sure our family will be okay with that, at least for a while. We don’t want you exhausting yourself”

“I know, and I’m not exhausting myself, don’t worry. I guess it’s just that today I’m feeling extra tired”

“Okay, son. It’s only that, right?”

“Of course, Papa” Peter lied “. Don’t worry about me”

“Okay, I won’t, for now. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Yeah, a lady I helped cross the street bought me a sandwich,” Peter said, and it was true. God, he _loved_ old ladies. They always gave him food.

“Okay,” Steve laughed “. If you want a mid-night snack, there’s leftovers from today’s dinner. Dad called that Chinese restaurant Uncle Bruce and he love so much”

“Solid”

Steve laughed again, nodding. 

“So, are you going to sleep now? We’re seeing a movie in the common floor, but I’m sure everyone is going to understand if you decide to go to sleep. Tomorrow’s a school day, after all”

“I think I will go to sleep, yes. I’m tired and tomorrow I have a quick test in history”

“Oh, ok. Do you know the theory for it?”  
“Yeah, Papa, don’t worry, I’ll ace it” Peter smiled. Steve smiled back and nodded, standing up and leaning to kiss his son’s head. Peter smiled one more time to his father and let Steve go. Sighing, he got under the sheets and laid on his side, eyes fixed on the window and observing the dark sky, a little bit illuminated by New York’s artificial lights “. Hey FRI, please put on the ‘nighty night’ program”

“Sure thing Young Sir”

Peter smiled, seeing how thewindows darkened a bit and making the room look darker. Peter sighed and closed his eyes, begging to whoever wanted to listen that sleep came soon. 

 

Peter had a really bad night of sleep. He’d been restless all night long, slipping in and out of bad dreams and, finally, at four a.m, to a dreamless sleep. When he woke up he felt even more tired than when he’d gone to bed. He briefly considered staying home, but: his Papa had already been worried, the night before. If Peter told him he didn’t feel good and wanted to stay home, then Steve was going to go on full Papa Bear mode. Probably Tony, too; they worried like that. So, with a deep sigh, he stepped under the warm water of his shower and stayed there for almost fifteen minutes, without moving. When he felt more like a human being, he quickly showered for real and dried himself, putting on jeans and a shirt, and over that an oversize sweater. He put on his favorite sneakers, one his Uncle Sam had given him for Christmas, and grabbed his school bag before going down to the kitchen. His Dads were already there, Tony sipping coffee with pancakes right beside him, engrossed in the tablet he had in front of him. Steve sat next to him, supporting another coffee and a bigger plate of pancakes and fruit. He was frowning deeply, sending texts on his phone in a rapid manner. Peter let his backpack fall next to the door and went to sit in front of his father, smiling when he saw the fresh cup of coffee (‘cause, yeah, everyone knew it was a bad idea to give an hyperactive child coffee, but if he didn’t have one right after waking up, he was not a human being. He got that from his Dad) and pancakes (his favorurite, with chocolate chips). He started to dug in, not minding the silence and messaging Ned, who was still finishing their History homework. He was actually asking Peter if he could come over to his house some time next week, try to see if Steve could tell him stories about the war (Peter thought that was kind of taking advantage of his Papa, but he’d done the same, so…). 

Just when he was finishing the last of his coffee, and almost sensing Happy in his way to drag him to the car (neither of them would say it, but it was almost the favourite part of their morning), his Papa stopped texting and pocketed his phone, running a hand through his hair and sighing, mad and sad. Tony looked at him worried, although less worried than he’d normally be (so Peter immediately knew his Dad knew what was going on), and left his tablet and resting a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Papa, everything okay?” Peter asked, worried. Steve sighed and clasped his hands together, looking him with a soft smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Not really, baby”

“What’s going on? A mission?”

“No, Peter… it’s just that I found out something sad, that’s all”

“Well, what is it? C’mon, Papa, I’m fifteen. If you don’t tell me I’ll find out one way or another”

Steve reprimanded him a bit with his eyes, but Peter didn’t lower his gaze. His Dad smirking behind his mug was not helping the blond, either.

“I know, son, but I didn’t want to worry you. What happened is that your Uncle Bucky told me something that happened in Brooklyn yesterday, and that got me upset”

“What happened?”

“A murder” his Dad answered for his Papa “. A family of two was murdered this early morning”

Peter felt his heart stopping. Right away, he _knew_ , he knew it was _the guy_. Damn it, he had had a bad feeling the night before: he knew something was going to happen, yet he did go to sleep. Gulping, and feeling a lump on his throat, he tried to look shocked. 

“What? Why?”

“Nobody knows,” Steve said “. They were a normal couple, around our age and without kids, I believe. They were normal people, they weren’t into anything dangerous, but they were brutally killed. And it’s not the only weird murder in Brooklyn in the last few months. I don’t know, I… it’s still my home, you know? It upsets me if someone attacks it”

“I get it, Papa,” Peter said, voice small and rage growing too quick inside him. Before he could open his mouth to ask something else, however, Happy appeared on the kitchen. 

“C’mon, brat, time to go to school. II don’t understand how you do this every morning”

“It’s healthy to have a routine, Happy” Tony said, standing up with Peter and hugging his son “. Have a good day a school, and try to be good”

“I’m always good”

“Yeah, right”

“Have a good day at school, sweetie” his Papa said, also going to kiss his head and hugging him tight to his body, just as if he was worried something was going to happen to Peter “. We’ll see you tonight”

“Bye Dads, have a good day” Peter smiled. Happy sighed dramatically behind him, and grabbed the hood of the jacket the teenager had just put on. 

“C’mon, kid, don’t make me wait more”

“Uncle Happy, you love me,” the teenager said, catching up with his Uncle and readjusting his jacket”

“Yeah, whatever”

 

“Guys”

“Wow, loser, good morning. What’s up, did a theory of Star Wars pop out of nowhere?”

“Dude, did it? I didn’t see it”

“No,” Peter said, cutting them off. His two best friends frowned at the same time then, and kept silent in a clear invitation for Peter to keep talking. The teenager started his way to his locker, clearly mad about something. Michelle and Ned exchanged looks: what was up with Peter? He _rarely_ got upset, not even with Flash, so… what had happened? “It happened again, guys” the young superhero finally said, reaching his locker and opening it while frowning.

“What happened again?” Ned asked. 

“A murder. A couple was killed this early morning in Brooklyn”

“What?” Ned exclaimed, looking shocked. Michelle was frowning beside him, also looking a bit worried “How do you know, where you there?”

“I was not. My Uncle told my father this morning. They’re still pretty connected to Brooklyn, so they were pretty upset. My Dad told me”

“And are you okay?” The shorter of the three kept asking.

“Of course I’m not, Ned. He killed again, and it’s my fault”

“Peter, no” Michelle said immediately “, Brooklyn is not even your area of patrolling”

“Still, MJ, we’re searching for him. We were supposed to stop him, and now two more people are dead because I couldn’t stop him”

“Peter-“ Ned tried. 

“I knew something was wrong last night. My Spidey Sense told me so, but I decided to ignore it, thinking it wasn’t anything big, and now two people are dead. And they’re dead because of _me_ ”

“Loser, stop it. That’s not a healthy way to look at it”

“It’s the only one”

“It is _not_ ,” Michelle said, closing the locker and looking at Peter straight in the eyes. Both were looking more serious than Ned had ever seen them, and he did not know how to feel about it. He briefly thought about intervening, but his two friends were kind of scaring him “. Listen to me, Parker, and listen well: you’re. Not. God. You’re a superhero, yes, wow, big thing. Guess what: you can’t stop everything bad from happening: that’s not how this works. Remember our talk? Well, this is the same, Peter”

“It’s not-“

“It is, you stupid idiot. You can’t be doing this to yourself. Snap out of it, and start thinking about doing something, not blaming yourself. Peter, this? This is that guy’s fault, _not yours_ ”

“Maybe, I don’t know”

“Peter, I swear to-“

“ _But_ , what I _do_ know is that I definitely have to do something”

“What are you gonna do?” Ned asked, kind of fearing his friend’s answer.

“I’m going after him. I don’t care how long I have to be searching, or where: I’ll find it. And he’s going to pay for what he’s done”

 

After school, Peter went directly to Brooklyn. He had a mission, and he was serious when he said those words to Michelle and Ned: he was going to find that guy, no matter how many time he had to be searching for, no matter where. He was finding him, and he was going to make him pay for what he’d done. 

His first idea was to go to the murder scene. When he arrived he discovered that some cops were still there, but not too many, and the ones that were, they were interviewing posible witnesses and talking to the neighbours (God, he _loved_ Karen), so he knew he could go into the murder scene without any problems. When he got in, he immediately knew it was the same guy that had done all of the murders before. Of course, he’d known before that, but before it was merely a suggestion. Now, he knew. 

The scene was just like the other he’d seen: in a normal house, two normal people had been brutally murdered, and there was no signs of who could have done something like it. Except, it was, and Pete found it because he was searching just that. In the rooms, where they had been killed, Peter found crow feathers. There weren’t as many as in the previous murderers, but enough to make him know that, without a doubt, the guy he’d been after for weeks was the same guy who had killed those innocent people. 

More furious than before, Peter left the apartment and asked Karen to pull up the surveillance of the area. He told her to watch on super-speed the last sixteen hours, and to high-light everyone who seemed at least a little bit suspicious. However: nothing. He found nothing. He did not give up, though. Peter was decided to get to the bottom of the question, so he kept searching for at least two hours. At the end, he thought he’d found something interesting: an abandoned house close to the first murder scene. It looked quite suspicious, and he knew there were birds living inside because his super hearing told him so. He wasn’t totally sure those were crows, but: it was the closest he’d gotten to actually find something, so he went in.

It was just like any normal abandoned house: a weird smell, cold and dirty, and overall, a perfect spot for someone to hide. He soon discovered the birds were in fact crows: there were feathers all over the place. Smiling, he realised he’d found the hiding spot of the murderer. If he was there was another question, but he was closer to him and…

“So, we finally meet, Queen’s Spider” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, chapter is done!
> 
> Omg, it has been a while since the last time I did a cliffhanger that evil (and good lol). I really hope you guys liked the chapter! Also, please don't kill me!
> 
> PLEASE comment what you thought about the chapter and the things you want to see in a potential sequel! (a.k.a, an au of ininity war)!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, love you all! Bye!


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> It's... him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know, big cliffhanger! Sorry about it hehe. Enjoy the chapter!

Peter turned fast enough he later wondered how he hadn’t gotten dizzy. However, who could blame him? It was _him_.

“I…”

“Isn’t that what you are? A little, tiny spider. So easy to crush”

Peter gulped, feeling fear want to take over his body. However, he knew it was that moment the one he needed to be strong for. He observed the guy in front of him: admittedly, he was situated in a place that made the task of seeing him quite difficult. The light was minimum and the shadows almost made Peter not see him. _However_ , Peter had heightened sight, and he even had the suit on, with those amazing, amazing lenses his Dad had made for them. 

He realized the murderer was tall (maybe as tall as his Father), with broad shoulders and a human body. He was dressed weird, with oversize clothes that kind of reminded him of a farm. He looked like a human, Peter decided, but at the same time… he didn’t. Not totally, anyway. 

“I’m Spiderman” he finally said, making an effort to have his voice clear and firm “. And you’ve been messing with me for quite some time now”

“Oh, have I?”

“Yes”

“How is that so?”

“You’ve killed people. Innocent people that didn’t deserve to die”

The guy tilted his head, clearly confused about Peter’s words. 

“I see. But, you see, I thought you only operated in Queens. Why are you in Brooklyn?”

“I _normally_ am in Queens, asshole, but even if I have to go to Europe to stop you: I’d do it. I work for the people’s safety, and you’re a danger to that”

“Oh, how so very tragic”

“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked, dying to know “. Why are you killing them?”

The guy sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s complicated, little Spider”

“Then explain it to me, if you’re kind enough”

“I fear I can’t”

“Why?” Peter insisted.

“It’s not something you’d understand. You’re quite young, aren’t you?”

“I’m not”

“Lies, little spider, lies. Tell me, are you even out of your teens?”

“As if you’d care. Now, tell me, why are you doing this? Those people don’t deserve what you’re doing”

The guy shook his head again and laughed, getting into Peter’s last nerves. He wanted to know why, he wanted to stop that guy and then make sure he was behind bars.

“This is much bigger than you are, Spiderman. It’s something that goes beyond you and your little life. Those people were innocent, but just to some extent, kid. We’re all guilty of something”

“I know that’s not true. I’ve investigated, I know they were just normal people…”

“Spider” the guy interrupted him “, look, I’m going to be benevolent, alright? Just because I’ve seen what you do, and because I know you’re not related to the Avengers”

“The Avengers?” Peter immediately asked “, so this has to do with them, am I right?”

“As I said, spider, this is much bigger than you imagine”

“Then tell me what’s going on” Peter insisted, stepping forward and feeling braver than he’d ever felt “. Did they do something to you?”

“Last chance, Spider: go away, and I’ll let you be”

“You can’t ask me to go away. You’re killing innocent people: that’s not fair”

“Listen, Spider, this is not your business. Go back to Queens, alright? I’m on a mission, and I plan on accomplish it very soon. I’m close to having what I’ve been searching for?”

“What is that? Revenge?”

“As I said: none of your business. Leave this to the big guys, little one. Now, if you want to keep breathing: leave now”

Peter gulped. His mind was telling him to get out of there as fast as his super speed allowed him (more likely, his mind was yelling for him to turn around and run already), but the stubborn part of his brain was telling him to stay and fight the guy. 

Somehow, luckily, there was a third part of his mind that mended those two parts together: he had to leave because he had to fight the guy. Now that he knew more about him he could tell his team: they could search about him, and prepare for the fight. Because Peter _knew_ he had to fight the guy, especially now. He had to fight him not only to protect the people in New York but also to protect his family. They’d given everything to him: he was going to do the same thing in return. 

So, he nodded and walked backward until he was next to a window, and then jumped out of it and threw a web to a nearby window. He felt frustrated, and he was still really angry, but: he had finally found the guy… even if he didn’t totally know if that was good.

 

Michelle had been having a good evening which, all things considered, should’ve been the first sign of something going bad at some point of the night. Her parents were out with her siblings in a birthday party her twin siblings had been invited to, so she had been enjoying some lonely time. She’d done her homework, finished a book and started another one (one she’d bought about medicine- it was the third one she’d read in two weeks and, even though she still wanted to be a journalist, it was fascinating to learn all of those things), and she was contemplating finishing one drawing she’d started that morning when someone knocked at her window. Knowing who it was already, she went to open her curtains and smirked at Peter, opening the window for him and closing it quickly (the last thing she wanted was some neighbor realizing Spiderman had just crawled into her bedroom). Peter had taken a seat on her bed by the time she’d turned around, mask off and hair all crazy. Michelle frowned, immediately sensing something was off, and then she remembered what Peter had told Ned and her that same morning. 

“Peter, tell me you didn’t,” she said. 

“Do what?”

“Go after that guy. You told Ned and me, you were going to do something. Did you?”

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair and messing it even more. Michelle sat next to him, and observed him in silence, waiting for his answer.

“I did. I went to Brooklyn after school, searched for clues, went to the apartment…”

“You _what_?”

“There were crow feathers there, Mich. This means it’s the same guy”

“That’s something we knew already”

“Now it’s confirmed, Michelle. And after discovering that, I started to search even harder. I… I found where he’s living”

“Oh, God. Are you serious?”

“Yeah… it’s in an abandoned warehouse, close to the place of his first murder”

“And you went in, of course”

“Er… yeah”

“Okay. Wait a minute” she ordered him. Peter frowned, but let her do. He observed how Michelle took her phone and dialed Ned’s phone.

_“Guy in the Chair speaking. What’s up, MJ?”_

“Hi, Ned. Peter, my dear loser, why don't you explain what you’ve done today?”

“Er…”

“He went to Brooklyn, got into the apartment of the latest victims, found crow feathers, and then searched for the guy. And guess what? He actually found where he’s been living”

_“_ What _?! Peter, are you okay?”_

“Yes, I’m fine. Not a scratch” Peter promised them.

“ _But, did you find the guy?_ ”

“I did”

“Dear fucking God” Michelle whispered, running a hand through her messy hair, too. She didn’t look worried (Peter was there, so why should she?), but she definitely looked a bit mad, and exasperated. She knew Peter was stubborn and reckless, and she knew he wanted to stop the guy, but go after him without telling the members of his team? That was not right. 

“ _Oh God Peter, are you alright_?”

“Ned, I told you, I’m okay. Not a scratch. Actually… he let me go”

“He let you go” Michelle repeated “. Just like that”

“Kind of, yeah”

“Okay, Pete, I’m going to lecture you about going into a murder scene and into the murder’s hiding place without telling us first, later. Now you’re going to explain everything that happened with this guy. Do we know his physical appearance yet?”

“No, sadly we don’t. He was standing in the dark, and not even Karen could tell me who he was. I can make a vague description, but I didn’t recognize him, nor did Karen”

“ _What did he tell you? Why did he kill those people?_ ”

“I’d like to know, too, Ned. He didn’t tell me why he’d killed them, _although_ he did tell me something interesting… he told me this whole thing was much bigger than I am”

“ _No offense, but I’m starting to think so, too_ ”

“Ned, listen: he told me so because, I think, he’s searching for revenge… against the Avengers”

“The Avengers?” Michelle asked, frowning “. What do they have to do with this?”

“I don’t know! The guy let me go because he said I play for the little league and because I’m not related to the Avengers… not publicly, that he knows of”

“So he wants to harm the Avengers?” Michelle asked, again “Why? And why kill innocent people to do that? It doesn’t make sense”

“I know. He said he’s on a mission, and that he’s really close to accomplishing it, but I don’t know what that meant, and it’s frustrating. He told me… well, when I asked him why he killed innocent people, he told me we’re all guilty of something”

“Then that means all of those people had something in common, right?” Michelle asked. 

“Yeah, I guess”

“ _But they were normal people!_ ” Ned exclaimed “ _Nothing weird_ ”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be ‘weird’ “Michelle pointed out “Just something they had in common, even if it’s that they went to the same high-school. Can you look into it, Ned?”

“ _Sure thing_ ”

“Okay. Peter, are you okay?”

“I don’t know… I mean, we know more about the guy now. We can search for something and we can try to find something about him, but… I don’t like that he’s going after the Avengers. They’re my family, I want them to be okay”

“ _Oh, Pete…“_

“And they will be okay, Peter” Michelle assured him, resting a hand on his knee “. Yeah, this guy has killed a lot of people, but we’re talking about the Avengers. They’ve taken down worse enemies than him. Don’t be worried”

“ _Yeah, dude, they’ll be okay. The important question right now is… will you?_ ”

“I’d try to. Guys, now… now it’s the time when we have to do something. We have actual information about this guy: we can attack, we can search for something about him. We have to take the next step”

“Peter, do you think it’s a good idea? He let you go today, but who knows if he will next time…”

“I am sure, MJ. I’m not letting him murder someone else, or attack my family. I don’t care how much it costs me… I’m going after him”

Michelle bit her lip and didn’t say anything else. Peter and Ned kept talking, but she was not paying much attention to them. If she had to be totally honest, she was starting to be a little worried. The little she knew about psychology, she knew that people behaving like Peter had tendencies to be reckless, and that, often, that didn’t end up well. She also knew that those who were searching for revenge usually came from a very dark place, one filled with rage and determination. If that guy, the murderer guy, was searching for revenge against the Avengers, Peter, who was little and innocent and sometimes too pure for his own good, was not going to stop him… at least, that’s what she feared. 

But she knew Peter: and he was not going to stop, even if she told him about her worries. And that’s, probably, what scared her the most. 

 

Steve had been upset all day long, and Tony knew. His husband could be a good actor, he’d give him that, but there was no way he was fooling the engineer. Tony knew Steve too well. So, when he found him in the living room, pretending to read, he decided to sit down next to him (after asking FRIDAY to order take out - he knew no one was in the mood for cooking that night). 

“Hi, gorgeous,” the genius said in the sweetest voice possible, kissing his husband’s cheek before grabbing his hand “, whatcha reading?”

“Er… I’m not really sure, to be honest”

“Well, that’s not a surprise” Tony sighed, grabbing the book and closing it before placing it in the coffee table. He grabbed Steve’s other hand and squeezed them “. What’s bothering you? You’ve been quite distant the whole day”

“Nothing is, doll, don’t worry”

“Steve, c’mon. You can think it’s okay to lie to our kid to protect him, but I’m your husband. I want to know, and I think I deserve to know whatever is making you worry”

“It’s… it’s silly. Well, it’s not silly, not at all, but it’s dumb for me to be this upset about it…”

“So it’s about the Brooklyn murder” Tony guessed. Steve sighed and nodded, letting Tony hug him tight to his body. The blond rested his head on his husband’s chest, finding comfort in the way he could hear the heartbeat of the person he loved the most. 

“Yeah”

“It’s normal for you to be upset, sweetheart. Brooklyn is still your home”

“I guess… I just hate to know something happened and I didn’t do anything”

“You couldn’t’ve possibly known this was going to happen, Steve, alright?”

“I don’t know…”

“What did the police say?”

“Not much. The victims were normal people, not involved in anything sketchy and came from good families…”

“Robbery, maybe?”

“Maybe, but the police are not completely sure. I guess we just have to wait for the investigation to be more complete”

“Makes sense, yeah. How’s Bucky?”

“He’s also upset, but he understands there’s nothing we can do”

“Right. So, the victims were normal people?”

“Yeah. Daniel and Olivia Cornell. They were a middle-aged couple, married for fifteen years. They didn’t have kids, _but_ , they used to foster kids… that’s the only thing that was distinctive about them. He worked in an office, she was a nurse… just normal stuff”

“Yeah, you’re right. So, what would make someone kill them?”

“I don’t know, love, and that’s what the police are going to try to investigate”

Tony sighed, rubbing his husband’s back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Just then, their son came into the living room wearing his pajamas and with his hair still damp. He smiled at them and sat in the loveseat. 

“Hi Dads”

“Hey sweetie,” Steve said, breaking the hug “. We didn’t hear you arrive, when did you come home?”

“Oh, like twenty minutes ago. Is everything okay, Papa?”

“Yeah, son”

“Don’t lie to me, please”

“Papa is worried about the Brooklyn murder, Bambi” Tony chirped in “, but that’s all”

“Oh… do we know something else about it?”  
“Not really” the blond of the three answered “. There’s just basic information and the investigation is still going… and, baby, you don’t have to worry about it, alright? It’s not even in Queens”

“I know, but Brooklyn is a nice place, and Uncle Bucky and you are from there, so it means something for me”

“We get that, Peter. You haven’t heard anything either, right?”

“No, Dad. I don’t know a thing” Peter half-lied. Because, yes, he _knew_ there was a murderer, but not _whom_ , exactly, and he didn’t know why, either. He still was lying to Tony, he knew that much, but he was also telling the truth - kind of. 

”Okay. We understand you can be worried, son” Tony said “, but this is dangerous and we don’t want you getting hurt, honey. You understand that, right?”

“Of course I do. But, Dad, I’m a vigilante. I’m sure I can take care of someone like that”

“Honey, let the police do the investigation and go after the bad guy this time, alright?” Steve asked “My neighborhood was already harmed; I don’t want my son to have the same luck”

“Listen to Papa, Peter. I know you think you can fight whoever stands in your way, but it’s not a good idea, ok?”

“Ok”

“So, will you forget about this guy? Let the police handle him?” Steve asked, slightly frowning. Peter looked at his worried face and sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, Papa. I’ll do it”

Except, he wouldn’t. 

 

Dinner with his Dads had been quieter than usual. Steve was still worried about the Brooklyn murder, and Tony was worried about Steve. They tried to ask Peter about his day and talked about theirs, but they were mostly silent. Peter offered to clean the kitchen after dinner, and his Dad sent him a grateful look. He took his Papa’s hands and made him stand up. Steve kissed his son’s forehead and let Tony do the same before retrieving to their room. Peter cleaned the kitchen in silence and went back to his own room, laying in the bed and staring at the ceiling in what he was sure was going to be a hard night. 

He hadn’t meant to lie to his parents. If he was being honest, he’d never lie to them up until the moment he was attacked by the mysterious guy. But, who could blame him? If he told his parents everything they were going to freak out and forbid him from doing anything else. And he had to do something: he had to defend the innocent people of New York.

After all, his Dads were not going to do it. Steve had said it: let the police do their job. Not exactly with those words, but he’d said that. Peter knew what that meant: let them do nothing, let them declare the murder as unsolved, just like the previous murders committed by the same guy were… Steve was letting the police handle it because it was a _little guy’_ s problem. It upset him, yes, and Peter was sorry for that because he knew how much his Papa loved Brooklyn. It upset him, but it wasn’t big enough for the Avengers to do something, _anything_. 

Peter knew it wasn’t _just_ a murder. He knew it was more than that: he knew the murderer was searching for revenge against the Avengers. Peter knew there were going to be more deaths if he didn’t do anything. Then again, could he tell his parents -and family- about this guy seeking revenge? Because, as far as Peter knew, the Avengers had _thousands_ of enemies, all of them wanting to fight the Avengers to find revenge for being caught or something like that. Would the Avengers bat an eye if Peter told them about this guy? Would they do something?

Sure, he knew his family were amazing heroes. He knew. But he also knew they were too big to bother with the little guy’s problems. And that’s why Peter had come into the scene as Spiderman, to protect all of those people who had problems that were just too insignificant for the Avengers to intervene. 

Sure, let police work. Let them work, just like he’d let them work after Ben’s murder. Let them work, and let them do nothing. Ben hadn’t received justice, and Peter was not going to let that happen to the victims of all of those murders. Not a chance. 

He would have to be cautious, though. He couldn’t let his Dads know what he was doing, otherwise, they’d stop him, and probably they would also get mad at him. But that was another big thing: they usually thought he was still too little, too inexperienced. They’d seen him train: they knew he was powerful, they knew he could fight the big guys, right? He had already fought Toomes, and that was even before Bucky had started to train him; that was before he’d gotten the new suit. Peter could fight that guy: that he was sure of. 

He didn’t like the feeling that came with lying to his parents, but he knew he didn’t have any other option. He was doing this for them, to protect them and also to protect New York. Once the bad guy was in prison, then he was going to tell them the whole truth. Doing that before that was just pointless… yeah, he was going to show his Dads he was a hero, and he was going to stop that guy. The Avengers were too big to worry about it… but Spiderman… Spiderman would be the hero everyone needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the chapter is done!
> 
> God, angst is coming, and I'm living for it!
> 
> So, super cool news: a lovely reader, OceanDream, asked if it'd be possible to translate this story to Russian. Now you can find it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608 !! Thank you, Ocean, and if any wants to read it the link will take you to it!
> 
> PLEASE comment what you thought about the chapter and the first encounter between the guy and Peter! Also, if any of you has any idea of who could it be, feel free to tell me! 
> 
> I think that's all, I'll 'see' you all on Saturday!
> 
> Bye!


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the gang keep investigating
> 
> And his Uncle Bucky knows something's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Today I did an exam I'd been preparing for WEEKS! I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders... anyway, the moment I was done, I mapped out the rest of the book, which I can confirm it'll have 66 chapters. Maybe there's one more, who knows... depends on writing and editing. I'm also trying to think about the sequel and what I want to happen in it. Do you guys still want me to do it?

Peter had not slept a minute. He’d lost count of the times he’d turned around in his bed, wanting to fall asleep but being unable to. He knew he had too many things going on, that he was too stressed, and too worried for his mind to relax, but still: he needed sleep. 

He couldn’t tell a thing to his Dads, though. They were only going to worry and, being the overprotective parents that they were, they were for sure interrogating him to see the reason behind his insomnia. And then, because Peter was, deep down, a horrible liar, they’d discover what he’d been up to. And that was not an option. No way. He couldn’t tell his Uncle Bucky either, because he was just going to tell his parents Peter was worried about something, and the same thing would happen. And, of course, he was not going to call Michelle or Ned. It was too late, and if they were sleeping - it was well deserved. Sighing, and knowing his mind was _not_ going to leave him alone, the teenager opened his eyes and propped himself up on the bed. 

“FRIDAY?” He asked, his whisper barely audible in the quiet night. 

“Yes, Young Sir?”

“Is my Dad in the Labs?”

“Not at this moment, Young Sir. Do you want me to call him for you?”

“No! No, thanks, that wouldn’t be necessary. Karen, you there?”

“Yes, Peter. Hi, FRIDAY”

“Hi Karen”

“Karen, can you work in my Dad’s Lab?”

“I believe so, yes. But if you want accurate information, Friday would be a better resource than me”

“FRIDAY… if I search for something specific, do you have to tell my Dad?”

“I don’t have an obligation to, Young Sir”

“Awesome. So, please, don’t tell him anything I’m going to be doing tonight. And don’t tell him I’m going to his Lab, alright?”

“Sure, Young Sir. Although, you have to be warned that if I sense your activity is dangerous for you I’m obliged to notify both of your parents. It’s in my protocol”

“Well, of course, it is. That’s not a problem, FRIDAY, don’t worry. Just…. Don’t tell my Dad”

“Sure thing”

Peter gave the ceiling a weak smile and nodded, getting up from his bed and, as silent as he could, going to his Dad’s lab. Once he was there he released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and went to the center of the room. In less than a minute, he’d holograms surrounding him. He wanted to find out who could have something against his family. So… he had to investigate. 

 

“Dear Jane Austen, you look dead”

“Thank you, MJ. You look lovely, too”

The taller of the two rolled her eyes hard and punched Peter’s shoulder. She was right, though, and Peter knew that much. He had been awake all night long, searching for the identity of the murderer with no luck. His Dads had a meeting that morning, so they hand’t had the chance to see him, and Happy had only shot him a worried look. Peter ignored him and grabbed a really big termo of coffee, although he’d started to drink it after he’d stepped out of the car. The whole ride to the school had been for sleeping - all the sleep he’d got. 

“MJ is right, dude, you look really tired. Did something happen yesterday?”

“Not really. I went home, showered, and then talked a bit with my Dads about the murder. Steve is upset about it, which I can understand: it’s his home we’re talking about, after all”

“Did they know something about it?” Ned asked.

“No, not really. They knew as much as anyone else does, at this point”

“Except us” Michelle pointed out, picking on her sweater “. You didn’t tell them about what you know, right?”

“No” Peter sighed “, I didn’t”

“Pete, why? I understood before, but now? Now that we know that guy potentially is after the Avengers, why not now?”

“Because Steve told me to not do anything and ‘let the police handle it’. Yeah, a murder in Brooklyn upsets him, but he’s not doing anything else. It’s… _too little_. This is not something for the Avengers to solve, guys, even if that guy wants revenge. It’s not enough for them. This is for us, for the little guy. If I tell my Dads I’m going after the guy, then they’d try to stop me, and let the police, or SHIELD, handle it”

“Wouldn’t that be better, though?” Ned asked, timidly “They’re professionals, Peter”

“Ned, I promised myself I was going to catch this guy. I’m not breaking that promise. Besides, he messed with Queens. And, as much as Brooklyn is my Papa’s, Queen’s mine. And that’s final”

“So you’re still going after him and without telling your Dads about it” Michelle summed up for the three of them. Peter nodded and Ned swallowed a sigh, not knowing what to think about it all, exactly.

“Yes. Thing is, after I went to bed I couldn’t fall asleep. So… I went down to my Dad’s lab, to try to search into the Avenger’s files”

“Oh, that’s good” Michelle smiled “So, so good. Although, that has to have dozens of security walls”

“I found a bridge” Peter shrugged “. Once you understand how Tony thinks, it’s not too difficult”

“To understand how Tony Stark thinks it’s the difficult part, though,” Ned said, smiling “. So, what did you find out?”

“Honestly? Not that much. I mean, the Avengers have countless of enemies. I narrowed the search down to those whom the Avengers put in jail and were not killed”

“Not to discredit you” Michelle intervened “, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone pretends to be dead, Peter. Even if you read the villain is dead… it doesn’t mean it’s true”

“I know that. That’s why I searched all of the villains that died in suspicious ways, or those whose bodies were not found”

“Clever” Michelle smiled, Peter being quick to smile back. The girl had to admit: before being close friends with Peter, she knew he was smart. That was obvious, and _everybody_ knew. The kid had pretty much perfect scores and had made it into Midtown with a scholarship for excellence in his studies. Peter was smart, and that was final. Even Flash, deep down, knew Parker was an intelligent guy. _However_ , she hadn’t expected him to be so clever. He was much more than she’d first thought, and honestly… Michelle was glad to have discovered it. 

“So now we at least have a list of names, right?” Ned asked. Peter nodded, smiling slightly. 

“Yes. And, at least, that’s something”

“Of course it’s something,” Michelle said.

“The only problem is that it’s really long. We have to narrow it down even more”

“We can do that” Ned smiled “. I was going to look at what you asked me during our Chemistry class… the teacher said he’s not going to come today”

“Then it’s settled” Michelle smiled “. Ned can look into what you asked him then, and you and me will start to try to narrow the list down. Sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect. C’mon, Spidey Gang. We have so much work to do”

 

 

“Hey guys”

“Hey bro. Where were you during lunch?”

“Yeah, nerd. You disappeared right after Chemistry”

"I know,” Ned said, sitting in front of his two friends in the cafeteria “. I wanted to search more about the guy. I’m getting frustrated”

“So, nothing?” Peter sighed. Ned held on a finger.

“Barely a thing. _But,_ I found something!”

“What?” Michelle and Peter asked at the same time.

“It’s still classified information, so I still have to look more into it… but, I think a criminal escaped one of the most secure prisons of the States”

“You think?” Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s classified information. I’m still working to get through it, but it does look like it”

“Do we have a name, though?” Peter asked, impatient. 

“No, we don’t. But the moment I get that information we’ll do it, Pete”

“Alright,” Peter nodded. The info Ned had gotten wasn’t so bad, after all, and it was more than he’d expected. Now -kind of- they knew the guy could be someone who had escaped from jail. That mean that it was in the list Peter had of guys who had been put in jail by his family. The only thing he had to do was try to search if they were still in prison - then again, as Ned told them, if authoritieshad tried to keep it a secret - then they would all probably still ‘be’ in prison, right? That’s what made the most sense. 

“Peter,” Michelle said, then. The superhero looked at her, expectantly.

“Yeah, MJ?”

“Can we talk for a moment?”

“Er… sure. Ned, we’ll be right back”

“Sure thing,” the young genius said. Peter stood up and followed Michelle out of the cafeteria to the desert hallways. When she stopped, he did so too in front of her, and put his hands inside his jeans pockets “. So… what’s up?”

“I just wanted to ask you if you have thought about how you’re going to do this”

“Do what?”

“Catch the guy, Peter”

“Er… well, I’ll go after him once we know his background”

“Okay. Look, P, I don’t even admit I said this, but I care about you and I don’t want you getting hurt, alright?”

“Okay”

“And the way you’ve been acting it’s reckless, Peter. I get you want to stop this guy, and I do, too. I also understand how you can feel mad to see he keeps killing without anyone stopping him, and that’s why you feel you should be the one doing it”

“Michelle…”

“And” she added “, I also know a teeny tiny part of you wants to prove himself in front of his parents and family, show them he’s just as good of a hero as they are. But, Peter: you’re a good hero. You have to know that”

“I do know that”

“Then stop being so reckless, stop trying to catch this guy without even caring one bit for you. Peter, I’ve read about people too reckless that get into too many problems at once, and it never ends up well. I don’t want that happening to you”

“And it’s not going to happen to me, Michelle. I promise. Plus, I have you here with me, right?” The teenager asked, smiling timidly “You’ll keep me at bay”

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of my job” the taller of the two deadpanned. Peter laughed and nudged her shoulder, smiling at her. 

“I’ll try not to be too reckless, Michelle. I promise”

Michelle sighed and nodded. An ‘I’ll try’ was a victory with Peter, and she knew. She followed him back to the cafeteria and smiled at Ned, trying to tell him that everything was okay - even when she felt it wasn’t. Not really. 

 

Bucky had a bad feeling. He didn’t know _why_ , he didn’t know _how_ , or what was going to happen, but he did have a bad feeling. He hated to feel like that, he hated to feel as if something was wrong, but didn’t know what. It put him on the edge. 

Maybe it was because of the Brooklyn murder. He knew it was very posible - it’d upset him quite a lot, after all. He’d hated to know it’d happened to normal people, who had done nothing to anyone. They were the little guy, just like Stevie and he had been when they were younger, before the war and Captain America, before HYDRA and the Winter Soldier and both of them being on ice (Bucky for shorter periods of time, doing not so noble things in between), before the 21st century and Avengers and Tony and Peter. Bucky understood how it felt to feel helpless in Brooklyn. 

Except, now there were superheroes. There were people who could protect the little guy - and he knew his nephew was one of those people. Only, Peter was Queen’s vigilante. He protected the people in Queens, so he couldn’t have stopped him (Bucky didn’t know if he wanted Peter to fight against that kind of people anyway, not that young)… still, weren’t superheroes there?

Sure, Bucky knew there was no one to blame. He knew that thinking like that was pointless, but it somehow made it better. It was selfish, he knew, but it was easier, too. Steve had told him they had to think about it: bad shit happened everyday. He told him the police were doing their work, and that they didn’t have to overthink it. Bucky didn’t know if he liked the idea of it, if he was being honest. 

He wandered into the Penthouse, wanting to see his nephew and make sure he was okay - wondering if that was going to make his bad feeling go away. Instead, he found Steve and Tony having coffee while talking, sitting in their living room. Bucky knew his best friend was still as upset about the Brooklyn murder as he was, so Tony was, probably, trying to make him feel better. He really liked those two as a couple. They were good for each other. 

“Hey guys,” he said, making himself present. Both men looked at him and smiled widely.

“Hey, Buckaroo. Everything okay?”

“Not so much” the ex-soldier confessed. Steve turned his smile to one of guilt.

“Brooklyn, huh?”

“Yeah, kind of. I actually came here to see if Peter’s around. I wanted to see if he’s okay and maybe spend a little time with him… he always cheers me up”

Tony and Steve smiled again at him, softly. They knew Peter and Bucky had a close Uncle-Nephew relationship, with the Winter Soldier being the one who found him and started training him. Peter had known Bucky first, and Bucky had grown out of the last bits of doubt about himself. Peter had taught him to be more human, in a way. 

"He's not here, jerk. He had Decathlon practice, and then I think he’s going to May’s to pick some stuff before coming home”

“He’s fine though” Tony intervened “, albeit upset about the Brooklyn murder”

“He is too?” The sergeant asked, sitting in the individual sofa. His best friend nodded.

“Yeah, he was feeling bad about it all. He says it’s because we’re really connected to Brooklyn. Something about being upset for us”

“Aw, that’s a cute little punk you got there, Steve”

“I know”

“He’s not doing anything though, right? Because I know my nephew, and that lil’ shit can be too reckless at times. Truly your son”

“Mine?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And Tony’s. God knows you unconsciously compete to see who can be more reckless. It’s only logical that your kid inherited that trait”

“Ha ha, Buck”

“Anyway, he told us he’s not going to do anything, James” Tony said “, and that he’ll let the police do their job”

“Are we sure about that? We’re talking about Peter, guys”

“Yeah, we know, but Brooklyn is not even his neighbourhood” Tony shrugged “, and he told us he was not doing anything”

“Okay then. It’s just… it’s weird for Peter to actually let the police do their work”

“Don’t we know” Tony groaned “. Are you truly okay, James?”

“Yeah” the ex-assassin smiled “I mean… it sucks, you know? Those people didn’t deserve it but then again, who does it? It’s unfair this has happened, and it only shows how much of a shitty world this one is. That’s the reason I wanted to find Peter”

“He makes the world better” Steve smiled “More bright and more happy”

“That he does, the lil’ punk”

 

Peter got into the elevator of May’s building, sighing. He was exhausted (barely sleeping could do that to you, as ir turns out) and ready to crash, but he had to go to grab some things to his Aunt’s first, and then he was sure his Dads would want to have a nice family dinner and a movie or something like that. Peter loved the family dinners, so he wasn’t saying no to that one, but he was sure the movie was going to have to wait. He was too tired for it, and he knew that even if he tried to watch it, he’d fall asleep half way through it. 

Sighing again, he got into the apartment and stopped right after closing the door, opening his mouth in surprise and blinking rapidly to make sure he was seeing right. 

“Dads? Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked, suddenly nervous. They surely didn’t know about the guy, right? Peter’d told them he hadn’t done anything, and they hadn’t had the time to actually discover he was lying, right? Although, if he did think about it, his family consisted of the most intelligent people on Earth… and some of the best spies to ever exist. Oh, he was fucked.

“We came to talk to your Aunt” his Dad answered for them both “. Actually, this is something we have to talk with you, too. Can you please sit down?”

“Sure” the teenager murmured, looking at his Aunt’s face to find some type of answer. He really, really hoped his Aunt was still in the dark with the whole Spiderman thing - if not, well… he was really into trouble. 

“Honey” May started to say “You know we love you very, very much, right?”  
“Yeah, I do. Why?”

“Well, baby” Steve continued for her “, we know it’s been a challenge, these past few months”

“Yeah, Bambi. With you finding out we are your Dads and our process of getting to know each other, and everything in between… it’s been crazy. But we want you to know your Papa and I have never been happier”

“We love you, Peter. You’re Peter, and you’re our son, and it’s been wonderful to get to know you better”

“You’re starting to scare me, Dads. Has something happened?”

“No, sweetie, no” Tony said immediately “. It’s just… that we are really, really happy to have you back into our lives. Truly, we are”

“And,” Steve said “, we got to thinking… how would it be if Peter stayed full time with us?”

Peter’s world stopped for a moment there. So that was what his parents wanted to talk about: they wanted to know what Peter though about living with them? Wait, what about May?

“We already talked about this, kind of,” Tony said, too “, when you asked us about the scholarship on Midtown, remember?” Peter nodded, weakly “, and I told you that, in order to do that, we had to be legally your Dads, to avoid suspicion and such. Remember that?”

“Yeah…”

“Peter, listen… we understand you didn’t grow up with us. Truly, we do, and we’ll forever be grateful for Mary and Richard Parker, and for May and Ben Parker, too. They’re your family as much as we are, and we don’t want you thinking otherwise”

“You’ve had four parents, kiddo, and an amazing Uncle, and a badass Aunt that has given you everything she has. She was the one who raised you, and you’re an amazing human being because of her. We know that, and we hope you do, too”

“And we’re not saying you’ll stop being family to May after this. But we thought it was a good idea to, I don’t know… move to the Tower… permanently”

“And don’t live here anymore?” Peter asked, slightly frowning. 

“Well, Peter, you can come over whenever you want,” May said, smiling in a gentle way towards him “. Honey, this will always be your home, alright? I will always be your home. None of that is going to change, Peter… I’m your family, but: so are they. They’re your Dads, and I think they deserve to have you right beside them after missing you all these years”

“So, you want me to go?”

“Peter, I want the best for you. If you decide you don’t want this, I’ll be okay”

“So will we” Tony added “, we respect your decision above everything else, baby boy, but we wanted to be honest with you, and we wanted you to know what we wanted”

“And I appreciate it” Peter murmured, again. He wasn’t expecting that talk.. it was probably the thing he was last expecting that day. Sure, he himself had thought about it. Before he had gotten closer to May again he had thought about living permanently with his parents, wanting -needing- to spend more time with them. Then his parents had gone to the mission and Peter had finally talked things through with May and he hadn’t thought about it that much anymore - mainly because he was conflicted. He had mixed feelings about the whole thing, not wanting to hurt anyone. Now that his Dads had asked him _the question_ , he was just as confused. His Dad smiled at him, trying to calm him down, and rested a hand on his knee, firm and making him feel grounded - which he felt grateful for. 

“So, Bambi… what do you say?”

“I…Look, Dads, I… I don’t know what yo say” he confessed “, I don’t know…”

“Peter, hey” Tony interrupted him “. It’s okay if you don’t know now, son”

“Really?” The teenager asked, feeling more calmed immediately. His Dad smiled and nodded.

“Of course, baby. Look, we get this is something huge for you, and we don’t want to rush you”

“You can think about it,” Steve said “, as much as you want. And, honey, no matter what happens: we’ll support your decision. We know this is not easy”

“Okay. So it’s okay if I need a little bit of time, right?”

“Of course, sweetie,” his Dad said, smiling “. As much as you want”

“And think about everything there is to consider, alright?” Steve also said “, we want you to be one hundred percent sure about this”

“Also” May intervened “, I’ll support whatever you say, too. You have to remember that, ok?”

Peter nodded, smiling timidly towards his Dads and Aunt. 

“Okay”

“We’ll leave now” Tony smiled “, but we’ll see you at home, baby boy”

Peter smiled and said goodbye to his parents. The moment they left, though, he asked May if she was okay with him leaving. With a smile, she agreed and asked him to take care. 

 

He’d sent a group text to Michelle and Ned to see if they could talk. Ned was not available, having to take care of his siblings, but Michelle could. Peter met her at her house and, wanting to have some fresh air, took her swinging to another building, sitting at the edge of it and looking at New York’s landscape for a bit, before opening his mouth. He talked without any interruptions, and Michelle listened and didn’t ask questions. Peter liked how Michelle seemed to care about her friends, even if she denied it. She was always there to listen to you, and it was what Peter needed in that moment. When he was done, he turned his head around to look at there, just to discover she was already looking at him. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked her, turning his body around, too and bringing his legs to his chest and resting his head there. Michelle sighed, too, and moved to she was sitting right in front of him and copied his posture.

“Peter, I get why you may be feeling confused. This is something big. However, I think it’s entirely up to you”

“I know, but…”

“Let me finish, loser. Look, this is something no one but you can decide. If I do if, for example, then maybe I’m the wrong… and you’ll be the one dealing with the consequences. Same goes for your parents. What they want, giving you the option to decide, is make sure you’re okay with the living arrangements. They want you to feel comfortable, and to be okay, and to feel like you’re at home. You understand that, right?”

“Of course I do, yeah”. 

“You have to think what feels more like home, Peter. And think it’s not like you’re saying goodbye to one of your homes… it’s just that you’ll live in a more permanent way in one of them. I’m sure you are going to stay at the other place whenever you want to”

“Right” Peter murmured, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. Michelle used it to look at him, observe how tense he actually looked, how tired. She wanted nothing but make him feel better, and she knew how. 

“Peter,” she said, startling the hero and finding his eyes. She smiled towards him - those kind of smiles anyone rarely ever received, those that, secretly, were Peter’s favourites - and got closer, taking his hand “. Listen, I know you don’t want to hurt anyone, and that you don’t want to leave your Aunt, or make your Dads think you don’t love them enough. But I want you to know, and to remember, that your parents and aunt are going to be supportive, and they’re going to love you no matter what. Remember that, okay?”

“Okay”

“And if you need anything, you know I’m here. Even if it’s just for you to rant”

Peter chuckled, squeezing Michelle’s hand in gratitude. He nodded and stayed there with her for a few more minutes, both talking about other topics before they decided it was getting late. Peter took Michelle to her home and then went to the Tower. His parents were not there - Peter vaguely remembered something about a dinner with a business partner of his Dad, whom had tried to escape him but had found himself unable to. The rest of his family was having dinner downstairs, but Peter really wanted some time alone. He heated up the pizza they had left from the night before and watched it while seeing TV. After that, he made some hot chocolate - his Papa’s recipe, of course -, and shortly after, he fell asleep to a movie he wasn’t even paying attention to. He, however, noticed how someone was picking him up and taking him to his room, tucking him in bed and brushing his hair, putting his curls away from his forehead to kiss it gently. He, groggily, recognised his Papa’s scent. Smiling, he let sleep take him completely. And… he felt right at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Fun fact: this chapter was going to end with Tony asking Peter about the living arrangements, but I realized I didn't like the structure of the next chapter with those two scenes on it... so at the end, you guys got a long chapter haha
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and/or kudos if you can/want! 
> 
> Bye!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready...
> 
> Angst is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Omg I'm so excited because angst is finally coming! So get ready and enjoy the chapter!

May had known the talk about the living arrangements was coming. Tony and Steve had told her about what they wanted ago, and she knew it was necessary. She had wanted to have it, too. She knew they had all wanted to get to know each other better, but Tony and Steve had been back in Peter’s life for months now. It was time to talk about more serious topics, and May knew. 

A part of her wanted, however, to keep Peter in his room, protected and with her. She knew that it was stupid, though, and she knew it was just the part of her brain that was scared of everything changing. She also knew Tony and Steve were amazing parents to their kid, and that Peter couldn’t be luckier to have them, nor be in better care. May was happy Peter had found his parents again, and she couldn’t be happier they’d turned out to be the Superhusbands, even if at first she was the first one who had doubts about it all. 

She knew Peter needed time, and she was fine with that. Her nephew was still a kid, regardless of how much he had to live at his short age, and that only meant these new decisions were huge and confusing. May wished she could help him, but she also knew he needed space, and to make his own decisions. It was one of the hardest part of raising a kid: know when she had to let him make his own decisions. However, May knew it was the right thing to do: she had to let Peter live his life, and she knew his nephew deserved to be with his Dads.She only hoped Peter knew she was there to talk to if he felt the need to do so. She was going to be patient and give him all the time he needed, and she knew his parents were going to do the same thing. 

She kept walking down the street, thinking about the whole thing and debating on calling Peter that night, to see how he was doing. It was a good idea to at least consider it, she thought. Smiling to one old lady, she entered the hospital she worked at, almost being late for her shift. Before crossing the door, however, a shiver went all through her spine. Frowning, May looked around, trying to see if someone was looking at her, or doing something wrongShe couldn’t help but think someone was observing her, but there was no one close that was doing so. Shrugging, and thinking it had to be the still cold weather, she went into the hospital, not wanting to be late. 

It probably was her imagination. 

 

“So, did you think about you know what?”

Peter sighed, adjusting the backpack straps and looking at the students that were walking next to Michelle and him. Ned was already in class, but the two of them had to go their lockers before doing the same. 

“I did, yeah… not as much as I know I should’ve, but I did”

“And? Do you know…?”

“I have an idea, but I’m not completely sure yet. After I left you at your house yesterday I went to the Tower and just had dinner. I watched TV and fell asleep before I could even think about it all more deeply”

“Did your Dads tell you something about it?”

“They weren’t home when I arrived. Dad had dinner with a business partner and Papa went with him… which is good. He keeps Dad in line”

“Your Father really loves your Dad, you know that, right? It’s amazing how he can ground your Dad and make him the better version of himself”

“I know. They love each other a lot and someday… well, I’ll love to have something like that” Peter murmured “. Anyway, I totally fell asleep”

"Of course you did"

“But… well, not too long after that my Dads came home. I didn’t completely wake up, but I felt how my Papa picked me up and took me to my room, tucking me in”

“Aw, that’s cute, Parker”

“And the thing is: I felt at home, MJ”

“Then that’s it, right?”

“It could be, yeah. But at the same time… I also feel at home every time I go to the apartment, watching silly movies with my Aunt and trying to taste the weird recipes she makes”

Michelle shook her head, fighting against a smile. 

“Peter, it may seem like a cliché, but more often than not we find a home with people, not with a place. You understand what I’m trying to say?”

“Er… maybe”

“What I’m trying to say is that, to you, your Dads are home, and so is your Aunt, and probably the rest of your family. You understand that, right?”

“Yeah, I do”

“That’s totally fine. You found your home in the people surrounding you, and that’s great. However, now you have to decide where to live. That doesn’t mean you’re saying you love your parents or your aunt any less, and they know that”

“I sure hope so”

“Look, to make things easier… think about the place you’re the most comfortable at. The place you truly want to go every day after school, the one that makes you feel the safest and most comfortable. Stop thinking about the people, because that is not going to help you” Michelle finished saying, just as they were reaching their classroom. Peter smiled and nodded, thankful to have her as a friend. After all, Michelle was really good at giving advice - he guessed it had a lot to do with how good she was at observing people and situations. 

“Okay. Thank you, Michelle”

“Hey, not a problem. We’re friends, right?”

“Best of ‘em”

Michelle nodded with that tiny smile of hers and went into the classroom, finding an empty table. Peter sat down next to her and smiled at Ned, who was sitting with Betty and conversing with her. Michelle and he started to play tic-tac-toe while waiting for the teacher and for the first time in a while, Peter relaxed.Of course, right until…

“Yo, Penis”

Peter rolled his eyes (and he could _feel_ Michelle doing exactly the same right next to him), and didn’t turn around. Unfortunately, Flash took that as an invitation to actually go and bother Michelle and him at their table.

“What do you want Flash”

“I just wanted to see how you are, now that even a loser like Ned has ditched you”

“What?”

“You see, word on the street is that he stopped being friends with you after he saw how big of a loser you are”

“Go to hell, Flash,” Michelle said, giving Flash her iconic glare. Peter stared at Flash, too, dumbfounded. 

“Flash, first of all, why do you care? And second, Ned and I are still friends”

“Really? Then why are you sitting with MJ?”

“Michelle for you, asshole”

“I’m sitting with her because she’s also my best friend, dumbass”

“Yeah, right. As if Michelle would talk to you willingly”

“I do” said girl intervened “. Peter here is one of my best friends, not that you have to even care about it. Now go to your seat Flash, before the teacher comes and thinks you’re actually talking to ‘losers’… whom, by the way, are going to be way more important than you in the future, Mister ‘Do you want fries with that?’”

“Er…”

“Now, get out of my face. Now”

Flash frowned and looked like he wanted to say something else but finally left for his table. Peter went to play tic-tac-toe again but stopped when he realized Michelle was not doing the same thing. He raised his eyes to find her looking right at him. 

“What?” He asked, averting her gaze. He saw her rolling her eyes at the corner of his eye.

“You know ‘what’, Parker. You’re still letting Flash mess with you”

“And so?”

“That is not right, Peter. It’s not”

“Look, MJ, we talked about this. I don’t care about Flash’s insults, and I know that I can’t fight him now-“

“Because you couldn’t before. Yeah, you told me, loser. But if your family, _if your Dads_ , find out about you letting some bully wannabe mess with you… dude, they’ll flip”

“I know”

“I heard Flash has been trying to get an internship with Stark Industries. He always says he’s going to work there, make himself one of the most important employees. I think he believes he’s going to be the CEO or something”

“If my Dad finds out about this there’s not a chance in hell”

“I know, and I’d kill to see Flash’s face when he finds out he was messing with S.I’s heir”

“Wait, what?”

Michelle looked at him, raising a perfect eyebrow.

“Dude, seriously? Your Dad owns the company, and you’re his perfect, little genius. We both know he’ll leave it to you once he retires”

“I…. Hadn’t thought about that, to be honest. Do you think I’m the heir?”

“Peter, it’s obvious. And once Flash realizes he’s messing with the son of his practically idol… he’ll shit himself”

“Probably, yeah”

“He’ll even stop his bullying”

“I don’t know about that, Michelle”

“Well, I’m sure about it. Peter, you have to really acknowledge who your parents’ status is… and the future you have because of it”

Peter remained silent after that, seeing how the teacher (finally) arrived and started her lesson. He kept thinking about Michelle’s words, though. It was true, he hadn’t thought about the implications that came being Tony’s son, but…. Now that he did think about it, he had his future secured, pretty much. Even if he decided to work on something else, or if he decided to try different things before settling down in S.I, his parents were going to support him. Before reuniting with them, college had been a touchy subject. May wanted the best education for her nephew, but they weren’t sure what college they were going to be able to afford. Now that his Dads were back with him, that changed. With his family being one of the wealthiest in America (probably in the world), Peter could choose whatever college he wanted. Even the admission was easy: Peter was a genius, with perfect scores and extracurriculars, studying in Midtown with a scholarship. His teachers were always telling him the universities were going to fight for him. And, if he came out as Tony and Steve’s son before applying to any colleges, Peter was pretty sure that was going to happen. 

 

The moment he was out of school, Peter went to patrol. He didn’t want to stay up too late - he’d told his Dads he was going home soon, after all-, but he still wanted to make sure Queens was okay. Besides, being Spiderman always made him feel better, and it made him think more clearly, too, which he clearly needed. He still hadn't made up his mind about the living arrangements, although a little part of him knew the answer, deep down. He just… was scared of what’d happen later. 

After all, he was used to being Peter Parker, your local nerd who lived with his Aunt and was in Midtown thanks to a scholarship. He didn’t know if he was ready to be someone else, something more. He knew that, if he decided to live with his parents a lot of things were going to change - they would probably want to make things official, and public, and that only scared Peter, as much as he also wanted to. 

All of the sudden, his Spidey Sense started tingling like crazy. He turned around but didn’t see anyone: could it be that he was making up things? He had been on edge lately, so it wouldn’t be _that_ weird. He turned around again and his heart freaking stopped. Right in front of him was _the guy_. Right of the bat, Peter knew he was screwed. If the guy hadn’t made himself visible up until that moment was because he wanted to keep his identity a secret. Now, even with the sun setting down, Peter could see him clearly, and he feared why. 

“Little Spider,” the guy said with a sickening smile “, it’s great to see you again”

“Is it?” Peter murmured. 

“Now, I believe I told you to stay away from my business”

“And I did” Peter lied, truly observing the guy for the first time. He was taller than Peter, although that was not _that_ hard, and what surprised him the most is that he looked exactly like…

“That’s not correct, Spiderman. You see, I know you’ve been searching for me. I know you only ran so you could later catch me. And I can’t let that happen, you understand? Now when I’m this close to my victory”

“I don’t know who you are, but I know you want revenge against the Avengers, am I right?”

“Not your business, Spidey”

“Listen, there’s still a way. You can talk to the Avengers' face to face, you don’t have to kill all these people. There’s not a reason to”

“I told you already, Spider: this is much bigger than you can understand. I tried to make you understand, child, but you didn’t seem to listen… and I can’t give you a second chance. I can’t risk it”

Peter gulped. So, yes, his suspicions had been correct. The guy wanted to end him: that’s why he was letting Peter see him because he knew that even if he did so Peter was (supposedly) not going to be able to tell anyone. 

The logical part of his brain (the one he ignored most of the time) was yelling at him to call his Dads or the rest of the Avengers. If they came, well, things were going to end badly, but for the bad guy. His family was going to fight this guy and put him in jail again, Peter knew. However… he had done all of the hard work. It’d been him the one to search for the guy, it’d been him the one who had been after him for quite a long time. So he decided to do the (un)wise thing… and actually, fight him. 

He waited for the guy to make the first move, wanting to know the way he worked. When he did, Peter realized two things: first, this was really different than when he trained with his family (as exigent his Aunt Nat could be, she’d never tried to actually kill him) and two, the guy was seriously fast. He barely had time to evade a punch when another one came, straight to his jaw. Peter stumbled back and opened his mouth, surprised: how did that even happen?

No, he decided at that moment. He was _not_ letting that guy win. He’d trained with some of the best heroes in the world, he had to be able to win against the asshole who had been killing innocent people just because he was searching for stupid revenge, right? He had to. 

The next thing that happened had him feeling confused. He had been trying to fight him, which seemed practically impossible. The guy was fast, and he was incredibly flexible. It didn’t matter how much Peter tried to punch him, he was punching air almost all the time. And, when he was finally landing some punches, something drastically changed. 

Breathing started to get difficult for him, and he couldn’t help but think he was going to die. He started to think the world was falling against him, crushing him, just like he’d been crushed by Toomes all of those months ago. It was hard to even remember who he was, and he was sure he was going to die, and soon. Meanwhile, the dude was surely taking advantage of Peter’s discomfort and was laying punch after punch. Peter, deep down, almost in a subconscious level, knew he was seriously injured. He knew his body had to be hurting like crazy, but somehow: he was not feeling any of those things. He only felt his breathing growling increasingly harder. 

Wait a moment… Peter knew that feeling. He’d been experimenting something like that for a while now. If only his mind decided to co-operate he could, maybe, do something about it. The hard breathing, the claustrophobic feelings… oh. _Oh_. Peter was experiencing a panic attack. He’d had a few in the last couple of years, and even when his parents died, back when he was a child. What had triggered one now, though?

It didn’t matter. Not really. What was most important was to end it and to snap out of it. He tried to remember some of the best things that worked for him. He usually calmed down by breathing slowly and focusing on the things that were surrounding him, but his vision was pretty much black at this point, and he didn’t even know _why._ He was getting more and more scared by the minute. And, suddenly…

“Protocol ‘Shush, shush, bambino’ activated. It seems like you’re in discomfort, Peter. Everything okay?” He heard an angel said. No, not an angel… Karen! Good old Karen, who had started some sort of weird protocol that was doing miracles to Peter. Slowly he started to register things that were happening. First, the guy was beating him up - again. Second, he could feel how his body was pretty close to giving up and, with fear, he realized he was going to die if he didn’t run away. He didn’t want to run: he wanted to be there and to fight the guy. But, sadly, he knew he was in no conditions to do so. 

He felt mad. He’d been searching for him for weeks, thinking he’d been ready to take him, to show his family he was the hero they all wanted him to be, and now that guy was just owning him. He’d won over Peter, once again, and the teenager could barely stand it. He, however, also wanted to leave. So, with the little force he had in him, Peter started to run away from the guy. In a moment of incredible luck (luck he was not known for having), the young superhero managed to web the guy’s feet (or so he thought) to the ground. In another moment, he would have realized it was the perfect moment to actually stay and try to fight him some more, but he was breathing with difficulty and barely standing. Even with the guy webbed down, Peter knew he was going to lose. He shot his web to the nearest building and tried to get as far of the guy as he could. When he finally collapsed in a dumpster, he didn’t even know where he was. But, deep down, he knew he should’ve called his Dads.

 

“Hey babe, do you know where Peter is?”

Tony frowned, raising his eyes from his tablet, where he was working before dinner. His husband was leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face, matching his husband’s. 

“Actually… I don’t. Did he have a Decathlon meeting today?”

“Not that I know of. He didn’t tell me about him staying more hours at Midtown, and you know he tells us if he finally decides to do so”

“Yeah. Maybe he went to patrol in Queens, right?”

“I thought so, too, but he usually tells us if he’s making it late to dinner”

“When was the last time you spoke to him?” Tony asked, setting his tablet down and standing up “Because I said goodbye to him this morning, but he didn’t tell me what he was doing after school”

“Then same as me. He told me goodbye as Happy was dragging him out of the Penthouse”

“Okay, let’s think rationally,” Tony said, slowly but steadily starting to freak out “It’s Peter, he’s smart enough to not let himself into something bad, right?”

“Honey, it’s your son we’re speaking about” Steve deadpanned.

“And yours, sir. Don’t ever try to blame his reckless personality on me, because you don’t even know what a fucking parachute is”

“Okay, let’s calm down,” Steve said, knowing how hysteric his husband got when Peter was in some sort of trouble. He was like that, too, and yeah, call them paranoids: it was justifiable. They’d gone through so much with Peter, they were right to be scared, sometimes “. Let’s see if Bucky knows something”

Tony nodded and went to the elevator, and Steve barely made it in before the doors were closing and they were going to the common floor. Bucky was there, reading, with Sam and Nat playing video games. Clint was observing the tv screen, clearly cheering on Nat. Bucky looked up when he heard the elevator, and a frown was immediately on his face.

“What happened?” He asked, making the rest of the heroes notice the superhusbands, too. Natasha stopped the game and stood up. Tony went directly to Bucky.

“Have you talked to your nephew today?”

“No” Bucky frowned “, I haven’t seen James since yesterday. Why, what happened?”

“He hasn’t come home yet” Steve frowned. Sam smiled towards them, trying to calm them down. 

“Guys, relax,” he said “, he’s probably late, and you’re being overprotective… again”

“No, Sam, it’s weird for Peter to come home late and not warn us beforehand,” Steve said “. Something happened, I can feel it”

“Have you tried calling him?” Clint asked, clearly worried, too. Steve shook his head and grabbed his phone. He dialed his son’s number, but Peter didn’t pick it up. When he looked at his family, clearly more worried than before, all of them were copying his expression. 

“Okay, something’s wrong,” Bucky said “Peter would never be this late and then not pick up his phone. He’s far too responsible”

“We have to search for him” Tony almost yelled “C’mon, Avengers.We have a spiderling to find”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! 
> 
> Gosh, I'd missed the angst haha. By the way, has anyone seen Captain Marvel? I still have to see it, and I've heard mixed reviews!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and if you can/want, kudos! Bye!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter lost the battle... 
> 
> What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter only told you how angsty this one will be, so... enjoy!

 

The pressure of his hands against his closed eyes was sort of relieving for Tony. He had to feel something, even if it was that dull pain. He was sitting on an uncomfortable chair, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, with his head on his hands. That same head that was hurting like hell and that seemed to weigh too much. He felt as the world was going to fall on him at any given moment, and the pain on his chest was only increasing. He seriously hoped it was not a heart attack, because it’d be the cherry on the fucking top. 

He was shaking, that he was sure of. He was shaking, and probably crying, but he was not giving a single fuck. The fear was still running all through his body and he just wanted to stop feeling like that, like he couldn’t talk, couldn’t breath, couldn’t even function as a proper human being. A comforting hand, warm and soft, laid on his shoulder, grounding him even more to the floor. He looked up to see his husband, just as worried as him, looking like he was going to be sick right about now. He had a cup of coffee on his hand, which he gave the engineer. Tony took it with a grateful smile and cupped the mug with both hands, wanting to steal the hotness of the beverage to end the shivers that were running through his body, and that had been doing so for hours by that point. 

He looked around him for the first time in what seemed days. Only one more person was in the room, Bucky. He was terrifyingly stiff and unmoving, gaze void from any emotion and fixed on the wall that was in front of him. It was the closest Tony’d seen him to the Winter Soldier in probably almost two years. It terrified him to no end, and it was not for his own safety. It was for Bucky. Steve sat down next to his husband, hand still on his back, moving from one shoulder to the space between the two. Tony could feel his husband shaking, and he couldn’t blame him. In the room right in front of them, Bruce was working with Peter, who had looked half-dead when they’d found him.

It had been Clint the one to do so. He was the one that had had the idea of looking in a dumpster for the missing hero and Tony had agreed, too desperate to find his son to really care about the archer’s crazy ideas. The yell of pain and shock that Clint had shouted minutes after was still in Tony’s head. The man was being attended by Natasha in those moments, trying to calm down. He’d taken Peter as fast as he could to the Tower, and Bruce had started to work with him right at the moment Peter had arrived. Tony, Steve, and Bucky had yet to see the teenager. He didn’t know how bad his son was injured because Bruce had banned him from entering the room, threatening with the Hulk if the genius ever dared to step into the infirmary. 

Tony didn’t know how he was even holding up. He hadn’t seen his son, nor knew what had exactly happened. Just that he was badly hurt and that he had lost a lot of blood. Luckily for Peter, he had overprotective and paranoid parents that had everything the teenager could ever need, and that included blood for when (if, they wanted at first, but that was clearly off the picture) the young vigilante needed. 

Slowly (Tony wasn’t even aware of the hour, nor how many he had been down there), the rest of the family started to arrive. Clint looked still shaken up, and Natasha had (for the first time in thirteen years) a look of worry in her face. The rest of the expressions were similar to hers, except Bucky, who was still looking like a stone statue, and Sam, who looked downright mad. 

“I don’t get how this happened” he was saying after the first hour they’d been all together there “. Peter’s strong, he’s been trained by us”

“He’s still a kid” Wanda reminded him, whispering. Vision took her hand and they shared a preoccupied look for Peter.

“Well, he’s _Peter_ ” Sam contradicted her. He then looked at Bucky, who was still unmoving “Buck, dude, you good?”

“He’s been like that for hours” Steve informed, sighing. He leaned forward, resting his head between his knees. Tony took that time to be the one consoling his husband, resting a hand on his shoulder and massaging it slightly. Steve relaxed a bit his body, which Tony considered a win. 

“James, are you okay?” Natasha asked then, abandoning Clint to sit next to Bucky. She took his hand and tried to get him to look at her “Давай, Джеймс. Вернись ты можешь это сделать”

James looked at her then, gaze broke and eyes filling with tears. 

“I failed him” he whispered “I failed Peter”

“Buck, no” Steve immediately said, brusquely incorporating and looking at his best friend with fire on his eyes “. You did not fail Peter, don’t ever think that”

“I was the one supposed to train him. If he’s there it’s because I failed, Steve”

“Don’t be a jerk, Barnes” Tony intervened “. You trained him as good as you could. We all did, to some extent. This is not your fault, Bucky”

“Listen to them, man,” Sam said “. I don’t want to be the one saying this, but… who knows if Peter would still be here without your training, Buck”

Bucky remained silent after that, not rejecting Natasha’s touch but not reciprocating it either. 

“How did it happen, anyway?” Rhodey asked. He’d been home from Washington for two days, and then this happened. What the hell?

“We don’t know, honey bear” Tony sighed, massaging his temples.

“But there has to be a way for you to know. You’re the embodiment of a helicopter parent, Tones”

“Wait, Karen” Natasha suddenly said, looking at Tony. The engineer raised a tired eyebrow towards her, too exhausted to think for himself.

“Karen, what?”

“Karen, Peter’s A.I” Natasha insisted “You have that thing monitoring every single thing your kid does. She _has_ to know something”

“That does make a lot of sense” Sam chirped in, nodding. Tony thought about Natasha’s words, exchanging looks with his husband. It _did_ make a lot of sense, and he knew it. Part of him was scared about finding out what had happened, but he knew he had to. He had to make whoever had done that to his son pay.He touched his watch and projected a hologram in the middle of the room. 

“FRIDAY, access to Karen now” he ordered her. A moment later, Karen’s core was displayed in front of him “Karen, Tony speaking”

“Good evening, Mister Stark” the AI answered. She almost seemed worried, just like them “. What can I help you with?”

“Peter, he… he is hurt. What happened?” He asked, his voice little in a very unlikely way for him. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Mister Stark”

“What?” The engineer exclaimed, confused. The rest of the family had the same expression on their face “. Why? Show me the footage, _now_ ”

“I can’t, Mister Stark. The suit suffered from a shock and some services went down, like the ‘Baby Monitor’ protocol. I only had enough power to activate the ‘Shush, Shush, Bambino’”

“He was having a panic attack?” Steve asked, surprised. He knew all of the protocols his husband had installed, and his heart did a flip when he realized his son had been scared and lonely. He wanted to break down right then and there, but he knew he had to be strong for Peter. 

“Yes, Mister Rogers”

“But who was it?” Tony insisted. 

“It was the guy Peter had been after”

“The guy Peter’d been after?” Tony repeated, not knowing what she meant.

“Yes, Mister Stark. Peter had been investigating and trying to catch him when he was attacked by him”

“Wait, who is ‘him’?” Sam asked.

“I believe he’ll be known by you as the Brooklyn murderer”

Tony and Steve opened their mouths, shocked. The murderer, the same guy they'd told Peter to not go after. Had he been lying to them that night?

“We told him to let the police handle it” Steve murmured, starting to feel mad. 

“Karen, since when has he been investigating this guy?"

“Peter has been investigating about him for some weeks now since he tried to stop another murder he committed in Queens. Peter was beaten up, although not as bad as today. He and his friends decided to investigate the guy after that, and it didn’t stop after the Brooklyn murder”

“Oh my God” Tony murmured, resting his head on his hands again. So, Peter had been lying to them for _weeks_ every time they asked him if something out of the ordinary had occurred during patrol. He’d lied to them and he’d gone after the same guy his parents had told him not to. And he’d _lied_ to them, goddamnit. 

“What the hell” Steve murmured, too “. We asked him, we asked him if he knew something, we asked for weeks if everything was okay with his patrol, and he _lied_ to us”

“Why would he do that?” Wanda asked, clearly sad “Why would he lie to us?”

“Because he’s a teenager” Sam scoffed “, and he probably thought he was going to be able to take it”

“Well, but-” Clint started, but he was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Bruce came into the room without his white coat and Tony tried not to think his science bro had done it so they couldn’t see Peter’s blood. Steve and he stood up incredibly quickly, looking at the scientist, anxious.

“Bruce, how is he?” Steve asked. Bruce smiled - a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless - and calmed the rest of his family just by doing so. 

“He’s okay, and he’ll live. To be honest, if he were to be a normal human he’d be dead by now, so we can be happy he’s a Superhuman with an incredible healing factor”

“What are his injuries?” Tony asked, trying hard not to cry. Sure, he was glad Peter was alive, and he was glad he had his Superhuman powers, but to think he could’ve died… it made him sick just to think about it. 

“Well, he had some internal bleeding, three broken ribs that had punctured a lung… his leg was broken and almost healed when we found him, so we had to re-break it for it to heal again… he had a concussion due to a heavy hit to the head, and some organs were even bruised. All in all, Peter was lucky… and he knew how to defend himself from some more lethal hits”

“Is he going to fully recover?” Steve asked, fear in his voice. His son was too young to have any long term physical damage. Too reckless, yes, but also too young.

“Yes, don’t worry. Peter’s young and his healing factor is truly something incredible… like nothing I’ve seen before. His leg is almost healed again… the only thing he has to do now is rest, and he’d be good to stand and walk around tomorrow. He’ll be sore for a couple of days, but he’s going to be fine”

“Can we see him?” 

“Of course, Tones. But let’s keep the visits to a low number for today, okay? He’s still injured”

“Of course, Brucie. Steve, honey, c’mon. Bucky, come with us”

“Me?” The ex-Winter Soldier asked, surprised. Tony nodded like Bucky was asking him the most stupid question.

“Yeah, you, Buckaroo. We all know you’re not going to think about calming down if you don’t see him with your own eyes and make sure he’s okay”

Bucky nodded, extremely grateful, and went with the couple to Peter’s room, not knowing what to expect - unlike the husbands, Bucky had never seen Peter hurt. Yes, he was there the night of the Coney Island shit-show, but Peter had only minor injuries. The worst part had been his ribs, and even those were more or less okay. 

His nephew was laying on the bed (a bed so big that made Peter look like a five-year-old, too little in a world too cruel), connected to a few monitors and with scratches all over his face. His arms were also bruised; an ugly painting that was full of black, purple, green, and some yellow. It almost made Bucky sick, but: he had Peter in front of him, and he was okay. He was breathing, and his pulse was steady and strong. Peter was going to be okay, and he couldn’t feel more relieved about that, even when he also felt incredibly mad at his kid, for lying to him. 

Tony and Steve were by Peter’s side, looking worried and still having so much love for their son. Bucky knew they were feeling just like him like they could cry out of relief and at the same like they had just been stabbed. They were all relieved for Peter, but incredibly mad at him.

Even when the superhero was going to recover… things were not going to be so simple. And Bucky knew. 

 

The first thing Peter thought when he started to gain consciousness was that his ribs hurt like hell. It was a little difficult to breathe, and he felt like he’d been beaten with a bat for hours, if not days. Wait a minute… he’d been beaten up. And he’d suffered a panic attack. And he had escaped, but he also had collapsed not too long after that. He remembered falling unconscious in the middle of the street, so how was he there? How was he alive?

He, with effort, opened his eyes. He was in a really, really bright room, too white for his eyes to handle. Without even trying to, he moaned in discomfort. Not even a second later, he could feel someone moving next to him. His Uncle Bucky came into view just a moment after that, and Peter’s world kind of stopped. 

Well, of course. If he was down, then he wouldn’t have made it back home in time. His parents would have been preoccupied like they always were, and then Peter was sure they’d search for him. Obviously, they had found him and taken him to the medical facility of the Tower, but how much did they know? Did they know about the guy, or…?

His Uncle laid a hand on his leg, and Peter couldn’t help but think Bucky was looking too serious, too cold. His hand was tensed. Peter didn’t like that, at all.

“I see you’re awake, James. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah” Peter crooked, his voice and throat dry. Bucky gave him a glass of water, helping Peter drink it before putting it on the nightstand again. 

“Better?” Peter nodded, resting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes. Bucky noticed his discomfort and made FRIDAY dim the lights a bit. Then he looked at his nephew and rested a hand on his leg again “. I'll go get your parents now. Be right back”

“‘Kay”

Peter fixed his eyes on the ceiling. He knew he was in deep trouble - the lack of his Uncle’s smiles and hugs had told him that much. He could tell he knew why Peter’d been that injured. The door opening took him out of his little trance and he looked at the entrance of the room, where his parents were. They closed the door after them, and Peter gulped when he saw their faces. Even though, yes, they looked relieved to see him awake and more or less okay, they also looked really mad. Peter could understand them, to some extent. 

“Peter,” Tony said, resting a hand on his leg, just like his Uncle had done “. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. A little bit sore, but yeah”

“Do you want us to call Bruce?” Steve asked. Peter shook his head, gulping and his Papa then nodded and crossed his arms in a way that Peter had never seen him. It scared him a bit “. If you’re okay, as you say, then you’re going to explain to us why you went after the guy we specifically told you not to go after”

“Papa, I-“

“Even worse than that” Steve continued “, you told us nothing weird had been going on on your patrols, and we believed you. But, Peter: you lied to us”

“And we want to know the whole story” Tony finished for them “. _Now_ , Peter. And tell us the truth”

Peter sighed, looking at his hands and playing with them for a moment before answering his parents, voice little and shaky.

“I… a few weeks ago, I was patrolling in Queens. It was a nice patrol, nothing too exciting or dangerous, and then I saw something weird. It was a guy, I couldn’t even really see him, trying to murder someone. I tried to stop it, but he attacked me and I had to escape. The next day I found out he had killed a couple in Queens. I wanted to find him and make him pay, and then when the investigation started I found out it hadn’t even been his first murder. He’s killed numerous times in the last few months… the last murder being the Brooklyn murder. He… well, I found him last week, and he let me go because I helped the little guy, and because he didn’t know I’m related to the Avengers.He told me to leave the investigation, to let him get his revenge, but I didn’t listen, and then he found me and… here I am”

“Revenge?” Tony asked, “What type of revenge?”

“I don’t know”

“Peter, _honesty_ ” Steve reminded him. 

“I’m being honest! I don’t know, I know he wants revenge, and I know it probably has to do with you guys, but I don’t know anything else about it”

“What do you know about the guy?” Tony asked.

“Not much. I don’t know his identity, I couldn’t find who he was or what he really, really looked like. I do know he has crows with him when he operates, and I also know he probably was in jail, although I couldn’t confirm that”

“Dear Fucking God, Peter” Tony murmured “. What were you thinking?!”

“I… I wanted to…”

“No, zip it, the adults are talking right now” his Dad interrupted him “. Do you even know how dangerous was what you did? Peter, it’s a fucking miracle you’re alive right now! If you weren’t a superhuman you wouldn’t even be alive right now! And now you’re lying to us? Is that how this works? Lies and dishonesty?”

“Dad, I know I shouldn’t have lied, but…”

“No buts, Peter” Steve said “. Your Dad is right to be mad. We both are. First, because you lied to us one time after the other, even when we asked the truth. You went against a promise you made us: you broke our trust”

“I did it to protect you!” The teenager exclaimed. 

“Protect us?” Tony yelled, sounding completely shocked by Peter’s words “We’re the Avengers, kid, and you’re _fifteen_ years old! We can easily protect ourselves!”

“Can you protect the people then, eh?” Peter asked, starting to feel mad as well. 

“We’ve been doing exactly that for years, way long before you decided to dress in a onesie to fight crime”

“Do you?! Because, last time I checked, you were letting the police handle the whole thing! Accept it, you only care if it’s big enough for you!”

“Peter-“

“And then the little guy has to defend himself. Who’s protecting us, huh? Don’t tell me it’s you, because I’ve seen enough to know that’s not true”

“We try to protect as many people as we can, kid,” Steve said, frowning.

“Really? Tell that to the people this guy killed! Tell that to all of the people who are robbed, and attacked, and even killed! For Fuck's sake, tell that to my Uncle! He died in my arms because no one, not _anyone_ cared enough to do something about delinquency in Queens. So, yes, say you care all you want: I know the little guy is alone and that’s why I’m here. That’s why I do what I do, okay?”

“Peter, you still lied” Tony reminded him. 

“Yes, I am sorry for it. But I don’t regret it”

Tony and Steve exchanged looks. They were still mad, but they saw Peter was clearly not in the right mind. Whatever they could say their son was just going to take it as they were the bad guys, even when it’d been Peter the one to lie and to fuck it up. 

“Okay then,” Tony said “. You don’t regret it, but we do regret giving the suit to you. It’s clear you’re not ready”

“I am ready! I’ve shown you that for months now!”

“And you’ve proven us you’re not with the stunt you just pulled” Tony contradicted him “, so you’re going to hand back the suit immediately. Well, scratch that: we already have it, and we’re not giving it back to you”

“That’s unfair”

“Then you shouldn’t have lied,” Steve said, still with his arms crossed. 

“When can I get it back?”

“For the moment, never,” Tony said “. If you ever act like you deserve it, then maybe, and only maybe, we can think about giving it to you then. Think about what you did, Peter”

They shot a last look towards him and then left the room. Peter sighed and fell backward, his head hitting the pillow and eyes on the ceiling again. Well, fuck. 

 

Tony and Steve were on the Penthouse when Peter arrived, changed into sweatpants and a S.I sweatshirt. He had a mad look on his face and still limped when he walked, but other than that: everything seemed normal. He went straight to his bedroom, without saying a thing to his parents, and came five minutes later with a bag that seemed to be full and with his backpack from school, too. Steve and Tony raised an eyebrow at the sight of that and looked at their son questioningly. 

“What are you doing with that, Peter?” Steve asked. 

“I’m going to stay with my Aunt for a few days. I think it’s the best for everyone”

“Oh,” Tony said, standing up “. Do you?”

“Yes. We’re all mad and we need space to think. I’ll be fine”

“You know, we wish we could believe your words” Steve murmured “But you’ve proven you can lie without even caring about it”

“Then call May to ask how I am. I’ll see you soon”

“Wait, let Happy drive you,” Tony said, trying to stop his son. The last thing he wanted was Peter still hurt and alone in the streets of New York. Even when he was mad at his son, he was still his _son_ , and Tony cared for him deeply. 

“I think the train ride will do good to me,” Peter said, and then went to the elevator without even saying goodbye. Tony sighed and exchanged looks with Steve. Things couldn’t get messier. 

 

Natasha and Bucky had seen it all from the vents, under Nat’s threat to Bucky to shave his head if he told Clint she’d been on the vents. They had been worried about the family, so going to the vents to see how the situation was had seemed like a good idea. Now, back in Natasha’s floor, they had worried looks on their faces.

“Oh my God, this is such a mess” Natasha sighed, massaging her head and falling against the sofa. Bucky remained by the window, leaning onto it and watching New York.

“I don’t like this. I don’t like they’re letting Peter go. He’s supposed to be grounded, right? They should tell him he can’t go”

“It’s stupid” Natasha agreed “. Peter needs them to act more like parents, to be kind of on top of him. We know our nephew, even when he thinks he doesn’t need that, or even if he doesn’t want that… he has to have that”

“They’re not used to be the Dads of a teenager”

“And on top of that, they have one as reckless as Peter”

“Yep”

“They’re still being idiots”

“Yep”

Natasha scoffed, grabbing a knife to sharpen it and distract herself. Bucky kept looking out the window, silent and unmoving. He didn’t know what had happened, and he didn’t like Peter going to May’s. Sure, he knew the woman was going to make the kid feel better, but he should have stayed at the Tower, with his parents. The only good thing was that he didn’t have the suit anymore to go and do stupid stuff, but it was Peter: he didn’t need it. At least that’s what Bucky feared. 

He had a bad feeling. And every time he did, things didn’t end well.

 

May was having a quiet night. She’d an uneventful shift and a day off, and even though she hadn’t received news from her nephew all weekend long, she was thinking about calling him later to see how he was. She knew he was still deciding on the living arrangements, and she wanted him to know she fully supported him. She was making herself some tea when the door opened. Frowning, she looked over and saw her nephew, who had his backpack and an overnight bag. He had scratches all over his face and was looking something between mad and sad. 

“Peter?”

“Hey, Aunt May”

“Sweetie,” she said, going over to her nephew and cupping his face “, what happened to you, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just fell, but I’m okay, May”

“Okay. Then what are you doing here, baby? I thought you were staying with your Dads this weekend and you were coming home on Tuesday”

Peter sighed- on the verge of tears, May noticed -, and went to sit down by the kitchen table. She went to stand in front of him and hugged him to her body, sensing he needed it. Peter wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her stomach. She quickly noticed how damp her shirt felt and, with a pang to the heart, realized Peter was crying. 

“Peter” she insisted “, baby boy, what’s wrong?”

“I messed up” he whispered. May cooed and kneeled so she was looking straight into Peter’s eyes. She cupped his face again and cleaned his tears, smiling gently to him. 

“I’m sure you haven’t done that, Pete”

“But I did, May. My Dads and I fought, and I just… I feel lost”

“Oh, sweetie” she murmured, hugging Peter again. He hid his face on her shoulder like he’d been doing since he was a little kid, and May rocked them both, kissing Peter’s hair every once in a while “. Listen, honey, everyone fights with their parents. I did a lot when I was a teenager, and I also felt really bad afterward. But it’s normal Peter, you’re growing up”

“I don’t know…”

“Yes, Peter, trust e. Now, is that discussion something I need to know as well?”

“No, don’t worry”

“Okay. And why did you come here? I'm sure your Dads are worried for you"

“They know I’m here. I told them I thought we all need space, and that I was going to be here. May, I don’t want them to hate me” Peter cried. May shushed him again and kissed his forehead, telling him over and over again his Dads were not going to hate him. They couldn’t.

“C’mon sweetie, put your pajamas. We’ll watch a movie and eat ice cream”

“And cry?”

“Of course. Now, go”

Peter sniffed one last time and went to his bedroom. May stood in the middle of the kitchen, feeling worry set deep in her bones. She wanted to pick up the phone and call Steve and Tony, ask them what had happened. But, it was more important to make Peter feel better. So, sighing, she went to grab the ice cream. Peter needed a good dose of triple chocolate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed it! By the way, have you seen the new trailer? I'm not saying anything in this note just in case someone hasn't seen it or doesn't want to see it, but I loved it!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can/want! Bye!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's staying with May for the moment
> 
> And the Avengers? Are kind of lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Omg I've had the busiest week... with my city's festivities and projects and a cute af one-shot I've been writing.... which hopefully you guys will read between this and next week! Anyway, I'm glad I wrote this piece last week haha. Enjoy!

Peter was: tired. And Peter was: sore. And Peter was: on his way to high school. Oh, and one last thing. Peter was: late. Of course. 

He’d had a bad night of sleep. He’d fallen asleep fairly easily, with May caressing his curls and both cuddling in the couch with empty pints of ice cream and another movie of Nicholas Sparks on the TV (the third of the night). He’d cried enough to make himself tired, and sleep had come easily and, apparently, peacefully. Yeah, right. So much for asking.

Now, he was racing the last meters to Midtown, ribs still sore from the fight and soul almost destroyed. He felt defeated after what had happened during the weekend. Being defeated by the asshole that he’d been searching for weeks was really bringing him down. Peter’d thought he was good enough, but: he wasn’t. And now he didn’t even have the suit… he was going to miss Karen. Ned and Michelle were waiting for him by his locker. Peter’d told them he had had a little accident, but he’d also told them he was fine. The second they saw him their faces changed. Michelle grabbed his arm and dragged him to the orchestra room, being closely followed by Ned. 

“Wait, what are you doing? We’re gonna be late”

“Mr. Harrington is sick today, so we’re having a sub for homeroom, and we all know they couldn’t care less. Now, Parker, you’re going to tell us why you’re looking like shit”

“Wow, MJ, thanks”

“You know I don’t mean to hurt you, you idiot, but you’re clearly hurt”

“Peter, you said you had an accident” Ned chirped in “. What happened?”

Peter sighed, sitting in one of the empty chairs. Ned stood in front of him and Michelle sat next to him, tilting her head and trying to understand what Peter was feeling. It was hard, though. 

“The guy found me, the other day” he confessed. Silence for a moment, then…

“What?” Ned and Michelle exclaimed. His best and shorter friend continued “Peter, what? How, why?”

“He’d found out about me investigating him. He said he warned me about not doing it, and then proceeded to kill me. Well, he tried to”

“Dude, are you okay?” Ned asked. Michelle was silent. 

“Yeah, I am now. But… I wasn’t then. Guys, I thought I could beat him, I thought I was ready. But he was faster than I ever imagined, and it all happened very fast… also, I don’t even know _how_ , he could trigger a panic attack”

“Okay, that’s weird” Michelle murmured. Peter could practically see the gears moving on her head, trying to understand everything, trying to finally discover who the guy was. 

“I know. Thing is, he deactivated practically everything in my suit, but Karen could start the protocol my Dad installed for when this happened. I escaped, but… well, I collapsed shortly after. I was really hurt, and my body can shut down sometimes so I can heal faster”

“What happened then?” Ned asked him. 

“I woke up in a really bright room. Turns out, when I missed my curfew my Dads started to worry and then they went with the rest of the Avengers on a search to find me”

“Well, fuck” Michelle scoffed.

“Yeah, _fuck_. They found out about everything”

“Oh, no. I’m sorry, Peter, I know you didn’t want them finding out about this whole thing”

“You’re right, I didn’t. And rightfully so”

“What happened?” MJ asked, being really conscious about Peter’s sagged shoulders and sad face. She hated it to see him like that. 

“My Dads went ballistic. They said I shouldn’t have done… well, anything I’ve done. Said I was a kid, and that this was their job. But it can’t be if they’re not doing it, right?” He said, standing up and going to stand next to the window”. So I told them about them forgetting about the little guy. It got ugly. They yelled, and I yelled and… it was a mess”

“I’m sorry, dude”

“My Dad took my suit. Said I’m not responsible enough”

“Shit…”

“And I just… I was just so _mad_ that I left. I grabbed a few things and went to May’s, where I slept last night. Now I don’t know if they even want to see me again. I just… feel like I’ve failed them as a son”

Ned rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, trying to comfort him. Michelle, on the other hand, stood up and hugged him tight to her body. Peter found himself hugging her back and hiding his face on her shoulder. One of Michelle’s hands went to his curls, and Peter relaxed, surprising himself by doing so. He was also surprised to notice it was really, really nice to hug Michelle. It made him feel good, like nothing in the world was bad, like he could do anything. He knew Michelle was not precisely a hugger, so he really appreciated that she hugged him when she saw he really needed it. When they broke it, Ned was the first one to speak.

“What are you gonna do now? Your Dads took the suit, and they know about the guy, Peter…”

“I’m still going after him. My Dads taking the suit doesn’t change anything”

“But…” Ned tried to say. Peter interrupted him.

“I didn’t have the suit for months, not until I met Bucky, and things went well then. I stopped Toomes without the Stark suit, didn’t I?”

“Well, yes”

“Then I’ll stop this one without it as well”

“Peter” Ned sighed “, what you pretend to do? Go after this guy with your first suit? That’s some pieces of sweats sew together”

“Those pieces of sweats stopped Toomes, so they’re good enough for me. I’m gonna stop him, Ned. I promised I’ll do it and that’s what I plan to do even when all of this is happening”

“Peter, you know I support you, and you know I’ll be your Guy in the Chair no matter what, but… look at what just happened. Not the suit being taken away, but how he beat you up. What makes you think you can come out on top this time around?”

“I… I’ll be prepared this time, Ned. I don’t know how yet, but I’ll be”

“I just want you to think about everything. I want to stop this guy as much as you, Peter, but I don’t want to lose my best friend in the process”

“And you won’t, Ned. I promise”

Ned sighed, nodding. He still had a hard time believing Peter, but he had promised to be by his side no matter what. Even now, when Peter was clearly being reckless (nothing new, if he was being honest), Ned was going to stand by him.

“Okay, dude. I have to go, I had to talk to Miss Martinez before next class. I’ll meet you there”

“Sure”

Peter saw Ned leaving the room, and then he turned to look at MJ, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” She asked, crossing her arms above her chest. 

“Nothing. What do you think about Ned’s words?”

“I think he’s right about being scared. But I think you’re more powerful than you realize, Peter, so… I think you can do this. And, just like Ned, I’ll stand by you”

“Thank you, MJ” Peter smiled, touched by her words “. You guys’ support means the world to me”

“Not a problem, loser. However, now that we’re alone… I have to ask you a question”

“Er… sure. Shoot”

“Are you truly okay? I don’t mean physically: I can clearly see you limping and I know your ribs are still a bit sore. I mean if you’re _okay_. I know you were getting really close to making a decision about living arrangements. Do you know what you’re going to do now, or what happens after this whole thing?”

“I actually don’t. I just left, told them we all need space. And if that was the whole truth things would probably be okay in a couple of weeks. I know what I did was wrong, and deep down I know I deserved that punishment”

“Oh… so you didn’t leave because you were mad, you left so you could be kind of free to go after the guy”

“More or less, yes”

“Damn, Parker. That’s some clever shit. But, if your Dads find out…”

“I don’t know what they’ll do. I mean, they were mad because I went after the guy, and they grounded me for it. They told me to let it be, again… and I’m not planning on doing it. So, once they find out… I don’t know, Michelle, I don’t know if they’ll ask me to stay with May permanently, I don’t know if they’ll regret coming back into my life, even”

“Peter, don’t say that. Your parents won’t regret going back into your life, and I don’t think they’ll ask you to live with May permanently. Pete, your parents _adore_ you. They’d kill for you without even thinking about it”

“I guess…”

“They’ll be mad, though, and maybe you should understand why”

“Understand? Michelle, look, I know I did something wrong, but they’re wrong, too! They told me to let that guy alone, let the police handle the whole thing. But you and I know what happened the last time the police ‘handled it’… more people died. I don’t want that happening again”

“And I get that, Parker, but try to understand them” Michelle insisted “. You’re their only son and they already lost you once… I’m sure they don’t want to lose you again”

Peter sighed, sliding down the wall until his ass hit the floor and resting his head on the wall. Michelle sat beside him and they remained in silence for the rest of the period.

 

A meeting had sounded like the right thing to do, albeit no one really knew why they were having it. They didn’t have a mission, nor a Supervillain trying to get control of one city or destroy the world. However, all of them had to talk about one thing: Peter. So, the Avengers were sitting in tense silence, looking at each other to see who was the one to be the first to talk.

“Alright, I’ll break the ice because this is sad, honestly,” Clint said “. Has anyone talked to Peter since he left?” 

All of the Avengers shook their heads, looking around to see if everyone had the same reaction. Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Tony’s worried eyes over him the whole time.

“This is just stupid” the blond groaned “, and a mess. This is stupid and a mess… we shouldn’t have let him go”

“Yet you did,” Natasha said, her arms crossed over her stomach and looking at Steve with a little bit of anger on her clear eyes “. You let your fifteen-year-old walk away in the midst of a discussion. You should have told him: no, Peter, you’re _not_ going to leave, you stay here and we talk things through”

“We fucked up, big time” Tony interrupted her, clearly wanting her to shut up “, and we got the message, Nat. Thanks”

Bucky looked at his best friend’s husband in silence. He was, too, feeling like shit. Peter leaving after the whole incident only worsened how he was feeling. The fact that the only thing he’d done after his nephew woke up gave him water and say to him a couple of sentences was killing him. Maybe Peter had been scared or disoriented, and Bucky’d been cold and distant. Peter’d helped him when he needed him, and now Bucky was letting something keep him from doing the same. 

Not to say he wasn’t mad at Peter. Oh, he still was. Peter had lied to him, and he’d kept something really important from the whole family (from _him_ , goddamnit). He was mad at his nephew, yes, but he was madder at the asshole who had hurt his kid. He didn’t understand how half of the Avengers could sit around and do nothing. His only hope was the one who was feeling like shit about letting his son go. 

“It’s stupid to go and blame people around” Rhodey intervened in that moment “What is done is done, period. Now a good question is: who’s the fucker who tried to kill our kid?”

“Excellent question, honey bear,” Tony said, standing up and starting to pace around the room, something Bucky had learned helped to calm the engineer’s nerves “. I actually was up the whole night, trying to discover the identity of the killer. After what Peter told us, we know he’s been killing around New York for a few months now, and we also know he’s probably trying to get revenge against us”

“Nothing new,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

“I know. Peter also told Steve and I that it was believed he had escaped prison within the last year, so I also searched about that”

“Well?” Bucky finally asked him “Did you find something?”

“I actually did, yes. I’m not one hundred percent sure it’s him, but… I think it may be someone we actually fought before?”

“Who?” Thor insisted. 

“Scarecrow”

A mumble of ‘oh’s were heard around the room, but those came from the original Avengers and those that had been around during that time (a.k.a Rhodey, Sam, and Loki). The rest of the room didn’t know whom Tony was talking about. 

“I'm sorry” Wanda piped in ”but who is Scarecrow? I don't remember fighting him"

“That's because we did it a really long time ago, Wanda “Steve kindly explained “When Tony fought him, he and I weren’t even married”

“That’s a long time then,” Bucky said “. Okay, what’s the deal with this guy? What happened to him?”

“Well, we actually didn’t fight him together” Tony explained “, but Steve and I both fought him, and Sam, you helped Steve the second time around, right?”

“Yup”

“So, you fought him,” Vision said, pointing to Tony “, and put him in prison. Correct?”

“Correct, yes”

“And then Steve and Sam fought him, too” Loki continued for Vision “. Had he escaped prison when that happened?”

“He did” Steve sighed “, so it would not be that shocking to learn he’s done it again”

“And it makes sense for him to try and get revenge” Bruce sighed, massaging his temple.

“It really does” Tony sighed, leaning against the window “. He was already mad at me, and then he was even madder at Steve… I can only imagine how insanely mad he’s right now when he had to spend this long in prison”

“Not like he doesn’t deserve it, the asshole” Clint murmured, receiving nods in agreement. 

“What are the powers of this guy?” Bucky asked.

“Well, for starters he is a highly adept contortionist” Tony began to explain “, extremely flexible - he can fit his body rough any aperture at least one foot wide. He can train birds and he often used crows when he fought…”

“He uses a pitchfork” Steve added “. And he has control over fear. He can trigger a panic attack, and he has superhuman strength and stamina”

“The super strength would explain how he managed to beat Peter up” Thor murmured “. Our kid is too strong to be defeated by some mortal with a normal strength”

“He’s powerful” Natasha nodded “, but why is he acting this way? If it’s indeed him, he’s been free for _months_ , why is he taking this long?”

“Maybe he wants to prepare” Clint shrugged “, be extra ready so he thinks he can beat us… which he’s not gonna do”

“If that was the case” Rhodey intervened “, why did he have to kill all those innocent people?”

“Rage, maybe” Wanda tried to guess.

“He was crazy” Sam agreed “, maybe he just wanted to take that anger out”

“Maybe” Tony sighed, sitting down again “, but Peter came into his way and he almost killed him”

“So what are we going to do?” Bucky asked, “Are we going after him, or…?”

“Not yet,” Steve said “, we don’t know if it’s him yet, and we need to investigate some more. We can’t just act without any solid reason to”

“This is a pretty solid reason” Loki disagreed. 

“This is a suspicion,” Steve said “. The moment we’re completely sure of this, we’ll do something. Until then let’s hope nothing else happens”

 

Peter was eating Ice cream while watching TV, kind of bored. Michelle and Ned had left a while before and although Peter’d been grateful for his best friends’ attempt at making him feel better, he was really missing the Tower and all the life that was within the walls. He had never realized how much was going on in there all the time until he didn’t have that anymore. At the Tower, he was never bored: he was doing homework and with his patrols. If he was done with that he was seeing movies with Bucky, trying to put him up to date, or playing games with Sam or Clint, or training or doing _something_ , anything. He wasn’t used to being bored, not anymore. So, when his phone ringed, he was happy to pick it up. To see it was Wanda the one who’d called was good, too. He missed her, even when he didn’t know if she was still mad at him. 

“Wanda, hi!” He said, answering the phone with a lot of enthusiasm.

“Hi cousin” Wanda laughed, although Peter could tell she was a little bit nervous “. Are you at May’s?”

“Yeah. MJ and Ned were here, too, but they just left”

“And is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“So you’re feeling okay, too?”

“Yes, cousin” Peter said, and Wanda could hear him roll his eyes. She rolled her own as an answer “, I'm okay. Completely healed”

“Okay, that’s good to hear. I’m missing you, by the way. We all are” 

Peter sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head hit the pillow. It was nice to know they missed him - it was something he’d feared, the Avengers realising they were better off without him-, but he knew they were probably still mad at him. Regardless…

“I miss you, too. All of you”

“So, when do you think you can come home?”

“I don’t know, Wanda. Did my Dads tell you…?”

“About the argument? Yeah. They also told us you’re at May’s because you need time”

“That sums it up, yes”

“Do you still need time?”  
“Yeah. Look, it’s not like I don’t want to live there anymore, cousin, it’s just… my Dads don’t understand why I did what I did, you know? They forgot what’s it’s like to be the little guy, to be constantly overlooked and forgotten”

“Pete…”

“You guys save the world, and that’s truly amazing, but who saves the little guy like me?”

“I know your intention is pure and good, Peter, but what you did was still wrong”

“But-“

“I don’t mean fighting the guy “Wanda interrupted him “, that much I can understand, and I think you’re partially right. You were doing your job defending the little guy. _However_ , Pete, you shouldn’t have lied to your Dads. They only want the best for you, and so we do, all of us”

“I know that”

“Then why did you lie? Specially when your Dads asked you about patrols or this guy”

“I don’t know, Wanda. I didn’t want them intervening, and I don’t want them to think I’m just a kid who will go to his parents every time he has a problem. I’m old enough to solve my own problems”

“You’re just fifteen, Peter”

“Maybe physically, yes. But in my lif,e I’ve been through _a lot_ , Wanda. Enough to make me feel older than fifteen. Yes, I know I am a teenager, and that teenagers have to listen to their Dads, but I’ve had no parents until now. The Parkers were amazing, but they died when I was little, and I barely remember them. And even when Ben and May were amazing to me and the best guardians I could ever have asked, they weren’t my parents, and they never behaved like one”

“I understand, P”

“I always had to work things out alone. I never wanted to worry Ben or May, so I shut up, and finding my Dads is not going to change that. They can’t ask me to change who I am”

“And they’re not doing that, Peter. They just want you to tell them the truth when they ask for it”

“I know, and I know I shouldn’t have lied”

“Then come home and then them so”

“I can’t, Wanda, not right now. I need a few days, I need to spend some time with my Aunt and think things through”

“But…”

“I promise everything’s gonna be okay” Peter tried to reassure her. 

“Okay. I just wanted to call to make sure you were taking things slow, you know”

“Yeah”

“That guy, Scarecrow, he…. He almost killed you”

Peter opened his eyes then, wide and alert. Did Wanda realise what she’d just done? Dear Star Wars, he had to call Ned and Michelle.

“I know, but I’m better now” he manage to get out. 

“Okay Peter, I believe you. I guess I’ll see you soon then, right?”

“Sure”

“Then I’ll let you rest for a bit. You sound tired”

“Yeah, well, school’s a bitch when you’re still healing. But I’m fine, Wanda, nothing a good night of sleep won’t solve”

“Alright, little one. Bye, see you son”

“Bye, Wanda”

The Scarlet Witch hung up the phone and Peter let his fall against his chest, bringing one hand over his mouth to stop his smile. Oh Dear… well, it was actually bittersweet, how fast they had… although, in the en,d it didn’t really matter, right? What mattered is that they finally, _finally_ , had him.Sitting up, he left the tube of ice cream on the coffee table and retrieved his phone, quickly going to the _Spidey Gang_ group chat. 

_SpideyBoss: "Guys! Can I call you?”_

_Thesmartone: “Sure”_

_GuyintheChair: “Yeah! Omg did something happened? I just got home, I barely gave you time to be in trouble!”_

Peter rolled his eyes at Ned’s message and dialled the numbers of their friends. Both picked up after a moment. 

“ _Peter, what happened?”_

_“Ned, dude, breathe. Peter, did you see the guy again_?”

“Hey guys, no, I didn’t see him. _However_ … it was to do with him”

“ _Loser, tell us”_

“Well, I was just chilling at home when my cousin called”

_“The Scarlet Which_ ”

“Yes, Ned. Stop calling her by her superhero name, her name is Wanda”

“ _Right, sorry_ ”

“Anyway, she called to know how I was and then she actually said something quite interesting…”

“ _What?_ ” His two best friends yelled. 

“The killer’s name”

“ _Oh my God”_ Ned yelled,d “ _Do they know who he is?”_

“It seems like it, yeah. I don’t even think she realises she told me, but yeah. It’s kind of frustrating that they solved the mystery this fast, though”

“ _Be glad they did”_ Michelle said “ _Besides, loser, your family has more resources and experience than you do. I’m sure your Dad started to look for the guy the moment you were awake”_

“Maybe, yeah”

“ _But, what does this mean for us?”_ Ned asked.

“I don’t understand, Ned. What do you mean?”

“ _I meant, you said you still want to go after the guy, didn’t you?”_

“Yeah…”

“ _What if your family is going after him, too? And you guys find each other in the middle of searching or something_ ”

“Well… I’ll think about that if it happens. I’m just focusing on finding him”

“ _Who is ‘him’, by the way?”_ Michelle asked “ _Because you haven’t told us his name yet”_

“His name is Scarecrow. He was in my list, but his escape from prison is not of public knowledge”

“ _Which is not weird_ ” Ned intervened “, _I remember Cap and Falcon fought him a few years ago, when we were kids_ ”

“ _We have to investigate what’s the deal with this guy_ ,” Michelle said.

“Yeah” Peter agreed” but we don’t have the same resources as we did, so we have to be wiser this time around”

“ _Of course,”_ Ned said, and Peter could perfectly see him nodding enthusiastically at the other side of the call. Michelle made a humming noise in agreement. 

“Alright, Spidey Gang. We have a lot of work to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> Two big things: we finally know who the guy is! I changed his story a bit, and it'll be show next chapter, to adapt it to this Universe, but I hope you guys like it! Two, there's a bit of Spideychelle for all of the people who were asking it, or loving the blossoming relationship between those two! There's gonna be something between them, that's for sure... the romance, however, I don't know if it'll be in this book or in the sequel... I really wanted to show their friendship, as you all know.
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment below and if you can/want, kudos!
> 
> And tell me if you're as obsessed with the new trailer as I am lmao
> 
> Bye guys!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spidey Gang starts to search everything they can find about Scarecrow
> 
> May has to talk to her nephew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people!
> 
> Oh my, I can't wait for you guys to read these next few chapters...

Ned’s room had become kind of their unofficial base. Michelle’s home was good for Peter to go and be healed by her, but not for investigation. Peter’s home was a bad idea because they weren’t sure of when May was going to come home, and there was always the possibility the Avengers were going to walk on them, which was the last thing they wanted. Ned’s house was perfect because it was close to Peter’s and to Michelle’s (kind of in the middle), and his parents and siblings were out a lot. Even if they were home, they were always very respectful and knocked on Ned’s door if they ever wanted to go in. Peter loved the Leeds. 

The Guy in the Chair had called them because he said he’d been looking all of the information of the Scarecrow he could find. The moment he’d called Peter and Michelle, the both of them had made it to his home in less than twenty minutes. Ned had sat them both in his bed and had situated himself in front of them, clapping his hands together. 

“So, I found some juicy information about him”

“What is it?” Peter asked, anxious to know more about the guy. Michelle seemed interested, too, and to see an expression other than indifference on her face was always refreshing. 

“Well, I found out his history. Who he really is, all that tea”

“Would you begin already?” Michelle asked, starting to feel exasperated. 

“I was going to, relax. Anyway, Scarecrow birth name is Ebenezer Laughton. He was born in Rhinebeck, and was raised by an abusive mother, and became a circus escape and a contortionist when he grew up, later taking those abilities to rob, dressed as a scarecrow. He was also accompanied by crows, whenever he did something. There are some dark years for him there; I think your Dad fought him and was victorious, but then Scarecrow escaped at the last minute and went some months unnoticed. By the time he was back, whatever that happened changed him. He had super strength, speed, and endurance, as well as an ability to induce fear to his opponents. He can also heal from any injury if his opponent is feeling fear”

“Well, shit” Peter murmured.

“Yep, that sums it up. But, now that we know he can induce fear we know how he triggered your panic attack! And how he seemed untouched when you were fighting him: he was healing himself thanks to your fear!”

“Not helping, Ned” Michelle murmured, looking at Peter and worried for him.

“Well, anyways, Scarecrow was defeated by Iron Man, but he didn’t die, and then he was put into prison. A few years ago he escaped and went totally insane, starting to kill people. That was when Captain America and Falcon stopped him. After that, they put him in the Raft, where he was believed to be still to this day”

“I don’t get it,” Michelle said then “, if he fought both, Iron Man and Captain America, plus Falcon, why didn’t Peter’s Dads know about the danger?”

“Maybe they did”

“They didn’t,” Peter said “, when I said something about the murderer escaping prison their faces didn’t change. They were not immediately suspecting it was Scarecrow, and that means they didn’t know he’d escaped”

“Good thinking” Ned murmured “. Anyway, that’s everything I know. I made a list with his powers to help you study them”

“Well, it was a lot of information, so thank you, Ned,” Michelle said “. Now we have to decide what to do”

“Well, first and foremost, we have to know what type of relation there is between Scarecrow wanting revenge and the victims” Peter murmured “, ‘cause it doesn’t really make sense to me”

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense to me either,” Michelle said, running a hand through her curls “, but at least now we know who he is”

“Do your parents know you know?”

“I really doubt so. If they knew they would be constantly calling me to ask me to not go after him. I’m sure they’re thinking it but: no call just yet”

“And you’re not gonna tell them, right?” Ned asked, being sure of the answer already.

“Nope. I have to do this on my own… they don’t understand I have to do this”

“Then let’s hope you’re ready this time around” Michelle murmured. Peter smiled towards her and rested a hand on her knee.

“I’ll be, MJ. I’ll stop him… _we_ will stop him”

 

Peter sighed while he entered the apartment. May was working, so he was going to be alone that night. It was fine, though: he knew May had to work, and he had had dinner with Ned and MJ before they parted ways. Ned’s parents had been as kind as always, and Peter always loved to spend time with Ned’s siblings. He was an only child, and he’d been with his adoptive parents and with his biological family. Having siblings was something unusual for Peter, as much as his Uncles could act childish sometimes (mainly Clint and Sam), so he loved to spend time with Ned’s own siblings, and they adored Peter in return. Actually, the Leeds loved Peter like he was one of their kids, having been friends with Ned since they were both really little, Peter had spent a lot of time on their house, and they’d been there for him when he was at his worst. They had definitely missed Peter those last few months, as much as Ned told them everything was perfectly fine with Peter, and that they would tell them what was going on eventually. 

His time at the Leeds’ was always really different than his time at his own place, at least May’s. He wasn’t mad about it, not at all. Back when Ben was still alive, both of the adults worked to provide for them and for Peter. They knew their nephew was a genius since the moment they met him, so they’d wanted to give him the best education they could. It was hard for them, and Peter knew, so he never thought about complaining; it felt bad to even think about it… it was not fair. 

Still, he’d gotten used to living at the Tower, he’d gotten used to all of that life and not having any free time. He missed evenings at the lab, he missed art lessons from his Papa, he missed family dinners and movie nights. He just missed his Dads.

He considered if that was how he’d felt back when he was given up for adoption when he went from living at the Tower to the orphanage, and to live with the Parkers. His parents had told his Aunt - and she’d later told him - Peter had had tough first weeks when he moved in with the Parkers. The social workers told his Mom and Dad he remembered his biological parents and he didn’t truly understand that they were away. 

He didn’t remember that. He wasn’t even two years old, he didn’t remember what it’d felt to lose them, to miss them. Now, however, he could begin to understand what it could’ve been, which was funny because he could call them whenever he wanted, and he knew that. His Dads were there for him if he needed them. Peter knew that even when his Dads were still mad at him, if Peter needed anything they would drop everything to help him. 

Still, he thought as he went to the bathroom and started the shower, waiting for the water to be warm to step under it, he couldn’t make that call. He was still going after the guy, he was still doing what his Dads had told him not to do. He knew what the easiest choice would be, to listen to them and let it be, to trust the Avengers to do something. 

But, he couldn’t. His mind didn’t let him, his own principles didn’t let him. He’d sworn to protect the people from Queens, and he’d sworn to also protect the people from New York if he needed to. He couldn’t trust his parents to save him every time he needed it. Not only because he was growing up and not a kid anymore, not even because he’d gotten used to solve his own problems and not go to his parental figures to help him; when he was finishing middle school he’d searched for all the possibilities he had, all the high schools that were public and decently good, or the ones that had scholarships available for him. He’d studied for the exam to get into Midtown and done the exam before even telling May and Ben. They’d been incredibly proud of him, and Peter had felt really good about it all. 

But that all proved Peter had been really independent from a really young age. And it wasn’t even only that: he had to prove to his parents he was a good superhero… he had to prove them he was right about being Spiderman, albeit how young he actually was. He was born to be Spiderman and to protect the people. He just had to show his Dads and family that. 

He sighed, stepping out of the shower and drying himself before putting some comfortable clothes. He went to his room, and he immediately missed his room back at the Tower. Getting under the blankets and putting one arm behind his head, looking at the ceiling, he thought how bad his luck sucked. Just when he’d decided to tell his Dads he wanted to live with them and potentially come out as their son to the world this happened. Now, his relationship with them was stained and he really hoped it wasn’t broken. He loved them too much.

He knew he had to sleep. It was what his body needed, but lately, he had a hard time doing it. He kept thinking about Scarecrow and about his Dads and, more than ever, he knew the only solution was to stop the villain. That’s why he grabbed his laptop from his backpack and got under the sheets again. It was time for him to do his own research, and it was time to make his suit even better… his old one. Game time.

 

Tony sighed, staring the pot and watching how Steve and his dinner cooked. He could feel the tiredness on his bones, deep within, and he had a headache coming strong and steady, he just knew. It wasn’t even a surprise; he’d been awake for far too long, and he had just been working and working on his workshop, trying to get his mind out of everything that was happening. 

Strong arms were suddenly around his waist, and a face pressed against his shoulder, kissing it before a forehead was resting on the crook of his neck. Tony leaned into his husband’s chest and sighed again. Steve rested his chin on the top of his head, rocking both of their bodies.

“Hey” the Captain murmured.

“Hey”

“Were you cooking dinner?”

“Yeah. It’s already done, though” 

Steve nodded, reaching over to turn the stove off and guiding Tony to the living room, sitting at the sofa and making him lay on his chest.

“This sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, it fucking does”

“I miss him”

“I do, too” Tony sighed, stroking his husband’s chest “. We lost him for thirteen years and then we get him back and get used to having him around all the time… and now he’s away. And by choice”

“It was different now. I mean, when we lost him the first time around he was still a baby. Sure, he had his favorite things, and some traits from us that we could already see, you know?”

“Yeah”

“But he still was a baby, and we had a relationship with him that was pure fathers-kid. Now we got to know him, now we really know him and how he is. We got to know his hobbies and interests and it was more than just being his Dads. I really appreciate him as a person”

“I know, honey”

“And I love to spend time with him, and teach him art, and I love seeing you two on the workshop, or cooking, and I love our family dinners and movie nights and I just… I don’t want to lose that”

“I don’t either, Steve. Peter is, with you, the best thing that ever happened to me, and he’s the best kid we could have ever asked for. And it’s ridiculous to feel this way, because we have his number, and we know where he’s at. We can call him or go to visit him whenever he wants to, but we don’t”

“I know. But, you know, as much as I miss him, I… I’m still mad at him”

“Oh, me too”

“He lied to us, he thought he could defeat Scarecrow without even thinking about what could go wrong”

“He’s fifteen, Steve, and already a superhero. He must believe he can do anything he wants, you know? He thinks he’s unstoppable”

“He’s not though”

“Of course he’s not, but he doesn’t know that yet. And he’s our son, baby, he’s going to be reckless. I don’t condone what he did, but I can see why he did it”

“I mean, I guess. He just wanted to protect the people from New York, he didn’t want to actually offend us, you know?”

“Yeah. And honey, I actually think about other things, too. Remember what he told us about his Uncle?”

“About him dying in his arms?”

“Yeah. It just made me think: Peter’s been through a lot since he was really young. From us giving him up and him having to be in the orphanage to being adopted to losing his adoptive parents and going to live with Ben and May. His childhood was unstable, and we have to accept that. Steve, we know Peter, you know?”

“Yeah”

“We know that he’s always been independent, we know he likes to solve his own problems, despite his age”

“I know”

“And the thing is: we can’t expect him to just stop being himself, you know? We can’t expect him to run to his Dads to solve his problems if he never did that. He’s fifteen, he’s his own persona already”

“I get that, Tony, but he still should have told us. We _asked_ him, doll”

“I know we did, and I’m not justifying what he did. I’m still upset about it, but I’m starting to see from his point of view, you know? It’s the healthy way to look at it… understand both points of view and be rational about it”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right”

“Babe, I don’t want to lose our kid just because he was reckless and irresponsible and we were acting like the worst parents ever”

“Do you think we are?”

“I think Nat was right” Tony sighed, closing his eyes and feeling the headache only increasing “, I think we shouldn’t have let him walk away like that. He may be independent, but he’s still fifteen, and we’re still his parents. We should have stopped him”

“You may be right. But what do we do now babe?”

“I don’t know… I think the first step is actually calling him, see how he is and where’s he’s at, and try to make him come home”

“Sounds good. Then we call him, right?”

“Yeah… not tonight though. It’s late and I don’t know if he’ll be with May. Let’s let him relax because we know how much he can stress himself over”

“Yep, that’s right. Something he got from you, actually”

“Maybe…”

Steve laughed, kissing Tony’s forehead and getting up, making the both of them stand up. He took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

“C’mon. We’ll call Peter in a couple of days, now it’s time for dinner”

 

May was home, and that meant Peter and she were having a movie night. It was kind of a perfect evening for both of them: both could relax and complain about whoever was being an asshole in the movie. They could forget about their everyday problems and just laugh and cry for almost two hours. They loved romcoms and they really, really loved musicals. That’s why that night, with May’s shift over and Peter’s homework done, they decided to have pizza, ice cream, and both of the Mamma Mia’s movies. They were suckers for the first one, but the second one was still good, and they both thought Lilly James was just incredible and super talented. 

Peter was laying down on the couch, a spoon filled with cookie-dough ice cream and hand on the popcorn bowl that was at his feet. May looked in a mix between disgust and amusement as Peter shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, making a mix of popcorn and ice cream. She was used to the weird combinations of food her nephew made like, every single day. That didn’t mean she was not worried about Peter.

Her nephew’s relationship with his Dads had been going really well! They got along, they cared about each other, they respected each other, they loved each other no matter what… May was the first one who had had his doubts about it all, but after seeing them together, and especially after the dinner at the Tower when she’d met the entire family. She had really seen them as a family that night, and she’d loved their home and how much she’d felt like Peter belonged there. The teenager belonged with the Avengers, just like he belonged there, with her. They were all family, as much as a hard time she had accepting that.

She didn’t know what had happened between Peter and his Dads, but she knew her nephew was not feeling okay about it. He missed his Dads, that much was obvious. He tried to hide it, make her think everything was fine. May knew better. 

Peter had had kind of a bad habit ever since he was little. He always tried to pretend everything was fine, he always tried to keep Ben and her from worrying. Like that time in third grade when he had to finish a Science Project and he’d stayed up all night, making a fort of his sheets to try to stop the sound from being heard on his Uncle and Aunt’s room, which actually freaking worked. He’d ended up winning the first price, but he’d done it without telling his parental figures. It was then when Ben and she realized that Peter hated to feel like he was bothering. Since then they had tried to make him feel like they did everything because they wanted to, but Peter was also stubborn and had never truly changed that. She supposed it had a lot to do with being in an orphanage with a ton of other kids that had no parents, and then being with two loving parents that had died not even three years after welcoming Peter. The poor kid had had so many changes in his life, he didn’t even know how to feel.

Ten years later, he still wanted to solve his own problems, and May had learned to accept Peter as he was. It didn’t mean she liked it, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She, however, didn’t know if Peter’s Dads knew that about his son, or if they were okay with that. She knew they were wishing to act like Peter’s Dads after thirteen years, but that kid was too independent to let them make decisions for him.

May didn’t know what had actually happened between them, or why they’d fought. She only needed Peter needed time and that he’d chosen to spend a few more days than usual with her. She was not going to complain about Peter staying with her, but she knew her nephew had to talk to them. That’s why, right after they’d cried with Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried with ‘My Love My Life’, and laughed with ‘Super Trooper’, May turned off the TV and started to run her fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Honey, can I talk to you?” She asked. Her nephew nodded, eyes closed and looking utterly tired. 

“Sure, Aunt May. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to know how you are”

“I am ok, May. Why are you asking?” Peter asked, opening one eye. 

“Well, because you came to spend a few days with me after telling me something had happened with your Dads. And don’t get me wrong, Peter, I’ll always be happy to spend more time with you, but I want you to be okay with them. Plus, you haven’t even told me what happened between the three of you. Why did you argue?”

“It’s just… silly. I did something they didn’t want me to do, and they don’t understand I am an independent person”

“Honey, I know it can be hard, and I know you’re really independent… but it’s weird for a kid your age to have the level of maturity you have. You’ve lived a lot, after all”

“I know”

“Your parents don’t. They just found you, they probably just want to act like your Dads, you know?”

“I do, but… they got mad because I didn’t let them take care of everything, and we fought and now I feel lost”

“Have you talked to them since you left?”

“No, not really. Wanda called the other day, but I haven’t talked to my Dads… I guess they’re too busy”

“Or too scared, Peter, just like you. Honey, you should call them. They’re your Dads, I’m sure they’re worried about you”

“I guess”

“Peter…”

“Okay, fine, I’ll call them tomorrow. Happy?”

“Very much. This is not all that I wanted to talk about though”

“Oh… what else happened?”

“You coming here. Peter, I told you, I love having you here. You’re my nephew, and I love you, and I always have the best time hanging with you”

“Thanks, Auntie”

“However, sweetie, there’s something I see you’re doing that it’s not totally right”

“What is it?”

“Runaway”

“What? No, May, I don’t run away”

"Maybe not literally, but remember when I found out you’d gotten in touch with your biological parents? You went to spend the night with them”

“You told me to!”

“I told you to spend the night at Ned’s. As mad as you still were, I’m sure he would’ve let you stay. Thing is, when you were in bad terms with me you went to them. Now that you fought with them, you come here”

“May, don’t think I’m here because I fought them. We were going to spend the week together anyway”

“Yeah, but you’re living in a bubble right now. It’s almost like you’re pretending there’s still only the two of us. Peter, honey, I think it’s amazing you can have two homes, you know? Two homes in where you are deeply loved and two homes with loving families, but you can’t go from one to another just because you’ve fought with me, or with your parents, you know?”

“I guess….”

“We are a team, Peter. We’ve been for years. But I’m also a team with your Dads, and we just want what’s best for you”

“I know…”

“Then think about if they were at least a bit right, honey. And call them, because you can’t keep running away from things or situations like this one”

“Fine, Aunt May, I’ll call them. I promise I’ll work things out with them and I’ll stop running away from conflict”

“Good” May murmured, kissing Peter’s forehead “. Now, C'mon, go to bed. It’s getting late and you have class tomorrow”

“Fine” Peter groaned “. Goodnight, May”

“Goodnight sweetie”

 

Peter went to his bedroom, feeling completely exhausted. He’d been spending the last few nights studying Scarecrow and trying to think of ways to stop him. Now, even when he was beginning to be sure he could defeat Scarecrow… he was still nervous. Too nervous. 

However, he knew he needed to sleep. If he wanted to fight the guy he had to be well rested and had all of his senses with him. His old suit was ready to use, and Peter had perfected it as much as he could, but he knew he would do so much better with the Stark suit. However, he didn’t have it anymore, and he had to do with what little he had. Even more so, he had to show his Dads he was Spiderman regardless of the suit or the fancy tech. 

When he got into the sheets he felt everything in the room; every little thing that were in the walls, every little sound, every little smell. The sheets felt incredibly heavy against his body, but he liked that. He needed something to ground him at that moment, even when he was fearing he was going to have an overload day. He needed his senses to behave.

If he felt like something was watching him… well, maybe he blamed it on the wrong thing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, the new chapter is done! And believe me, the next chapter is going to be insane...
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment so I can know if you guys like this story and kudos if you can/want! 
> 
> Bye!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh...
> 
> Oh, it's here. Bring. It. On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Omg this will be short 'cause I want you all to read the chapter, so go and enjoy and tell me what you thought of it!

Peter closed the door, leaving the building of the apartment and looking at his phone; for once, he was not late. It’d probably had to do with the fact that he had had an uneasy night of sleep. He’d just felt like something was there, looking at him. He blamed the Han Solo figurine Ned had given him on his last birthday. That thing was creepy at night. 

Just when he had pocketed his phone, it started to ring, so he grabbed it again and discovered his parents -Tony, actually- were actually calling him. His heart did a funny flip before he picked it up.

“Hey”

“Hi, honey,” his Dad said.

“Hi, A Stór” he heard next to his Dad, which meant he had the phone on speaker and his Papa was also there.

“Hi Dad, hi Papa”

“Are you on your way to school?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I’m early, for once” Peter deadpanned. Both of his Dads laughed, making him feel better, knowing they were still his Dads, albeit how mad they could still be.

“We just wanted to call to see how you were” Steve confessed “It’s been a few days since we talked”

“I’m good, Papa”

“And your injuries?” Tony asked.

“They’re good and healed. I’m fine, seriously”

“What have you told May?” Tony asked again. Peter sighed, looking both sides before crossing the street. The subway station was getting closer, and he didn’t know if he wanted to keep talking on the subway. 

“I told her we fought and we needed time. She told me to call you guys, and I was gonna do it”

“So she obviously doesn’t know the real reason, right?” Steve asked his son.

“No”

“Peter, we…” his Dad started “, we just want you to know we are still disappointed in you. We wish you would’ve told us about that guy and what you were doing, especially because we asked you”

“But” Steve intervened “, you’re our son, and we still love you. Don’t get us wrong, you’re still grounded, and we’re still keeping the suit, but we don’t want you thinking we hate you or something like that”

“Peter, we love you more than anything… we just wanted to give you time, like you’d asked us. It’s the first time we fought, we didn’t know how to act, exactly. You understand that, right?”

“Yeah, I do. And I don’t hate you guys either, I just… needed space. I love you both so much. You’re my Dads, you’re everything to me. But I needed time”

“We understand,” both of the husbands said.

“Thanks”

“So you’re okay, right?”

“Yes, Papa,” Peter said, trying to reassure him. By any means he wanted Steve to think he was still searching for Scarecrow. They could not, ever, know that bit of information. 

“And do you know when you will come home?” Tony asked, hopeful.

“I’m not sure yet, I wanted to spend time with May… but maybe I can go and have dinner with you two on Sunday? Does that sound good?”

“Sounds good, Bambi”

“Awesome then, Papa. Listen, I have to run or else I’ll miss the train. I’ll talk to you both later, okay?”

“Sure, sweetie” Tony said “, just… be careful, alright?”

“Sure thing. Bye Dads, love you!”

“Bye Peter, love you too!” They both yelled just a second before Peter finished the call. Well… things were not so bad. 

 

“So, they’re cool with you, right?”

“I mean, not cool ‘cool’, but they’re no longer mad at me… it shifted to disappointment, I think”

Michelle snorted, nodding. Peter and she were in Michelle’s bedroom, parents and siblings out for the evening and Ned in a family reunion, celebrating his Uncle’s birthday. So, the two of them had decided to investigate about Scarecrow some more after doing their homework. They were both on her bed, with Michelle resting her back against the headboard and her legs on the bed. Peter was in the opposite of the bed, with his back on the frame of the bed, at the end, and his legs on the bed, too, close to Michelle’s. Every once in a while they would touch or kick each other to laugh at the other. She looked at him over her laptop, observing how focused he looked.

“It’s what you hoped for, right? Them not being mad at you, not hating you”

“Yeah, I guess. I just… I hope they don’t do so when they discover I’m still searching for him”

“They won’t. They may be more disappointed than before, but I’m sure they won’t hate you”

“Thank you, Michelle. You know… your support means a lot”

“Thank you, loser” Michelle smiled, kicking Peter’s leg “. You’re not so bad yourself, you know”

Peter smiled, returning the kick to Michelle’s legs and enjoying how comfortable he felt with her. He went back to the information they’d gathered about all of the victims, reading everything they could have found about them. Reading over the first report, Peter noticed something. He frowned and quickly moved to the report about the second murder, and then moved to the third. Michelle looked up when she heard all of the papers moving around and observed how Peter quickly read something in each report about all of the victims. He had obviously realized something.

“Oh my God…”

“Pete? What’s wrong?” She asked, getting closer to Peter and trying to look at the reports. The superhero looked at her with his eyes big and wary. 

“Michelle, I… I just realized something about the victims”

“What is it?"

“We missed something big about the victims. They _all_ had something in common”

“Really?” She asked, surprised “What is it?”

“Well, we thought they didn’t have kids, right?”

“Right…”

“They didn’t have biological kids, none of them, _but_ … they had foster kids”

“What?”

“All of them were foster parents and had had a kid at some point. They never actually adopted, but they were foster parents to many kids”

“Okay, then… what does this mean?”

“I don’t know, but it’s definitely weird, MJ. We thought he was just killing randomly at first, and then he lets slip he’s seeking revenge… now this? The fact that all of the victims are somehow linked has to mean something. It has to”

“Yeah, I think you're right. I think the next step is to search for those kids that were with them. Maybe they are the key to this whole thing… we can investigate that, right?”

“I’m no Ned, but I can try”

Michelle rolled her eyes. Peter was no Ned, sure, but he was still a freaking genius. She was sure he was gonna find whatever he wanted. They sat next to each other this time, both of their backs on the headboard and using MJ’s laptop. In less than thirty minutes, Peter was finding confidential stuff. Michelle briefly wondered if what they were doing was illegal, but she decided to just let it slip. They weren’t harming anyone; on the contrary, they were trying to save the people from New York. So… it was okay, right?

An hour later, and after they’d read the reports about each victim, they realized something else. Something even more disturbing, but something that actually made a lot (too much) sense.

“Peter, look at the dates”

“I know”

“They all had foster kids in 2003 and 2004, around the time you were adopted, right?”

“I was adopted in 2003” Peter murmured “, the Parkers met me when I was almost two and adopted me shortly after”

“Peter, this means…”

“This means my adoption and the murders are related” Peter summed up for the both of them. And it definitely means that, MJ, look”

“At what?”

“The place where the kids came from”

“Mercy Home for Children. What about it?”

“That’s the orphanage I went to, Michelle”

Michelle opened her mouth, surprised, and exchanged looks with Peter before checking the information again, quickly.

“Fuck, you’re right. All of the kids went to their houses at the same time and for the same place, which has to means…”

“Scarecrow found about my existence, and he found out about my adoption and even the place I went. I guess he went into the archives and is checking out every single case…”

“Makes sense”

“And he hasn’t found me yet because my adoptive parents are actually dead. When they died my guardians changed, so the paperwork Scarecrow could get has to be different than the one that is valid today”

“So, in a way, your parent’s deaths protected you?”

“In a really creepy and unfortunately way, yes”

“What happens next?” Michelle asked. Peter sighed, resting his head on his hands.

“I don’t fucking now. I mean, someone is trying to attack my Dads through my deceased parents… I have to stop him before he reaches my Aunt”

“Peter, I know you want to do this on your own, but isn’t a good idea to tell your Dads about your discovery? This is more dangerous than we initially thought”

“I can’t, MJ. I have to stop him”

Michelle sighed, patting Peter’s hair when he rested his head on her shoulder. She wanted to protect Peter at all costs, but she knew he had to do this. They were facing things that were much bigger than them, things that no other fifteen-year-old was fighting or even knew. 

“We’ll solve this, Peter. I promise”

“I sure hope so, MJ, because if we don’t… I don’t know what I’ll do” Peter whispered.

“We’ll do it” Michelle repeated, whispering as well. Peter nodded, and then got up from the bed.

“I have to go home. It’s getting late, and I don’t want my Aunt worrying”

“Okay. Call me when you’re home, okay?”

“Of course”

Michelle smiled and went to open her window, observing Peter as he stepped out and swung into the night. He was wearing his old suit, and he had shown Michelle the new additions, which were looking good.

Peter was sure of his suit, but he was nervous about his new discoveries.He was glad he knew the name of the murderer, and he was glad he knew why he was killing innocent people now. He could also see why they were killed, imagining that, when he discovered Stony’s kid was not there he got mad and killed the poor couples. Peter had read about Scarecrow, he knew about his personality. He was crazy and filled with rage. 

He got to the apartment not too long after, and went to his usual ‘door’, opening his window and stepping inside of his home. His Aunt was working a late shift that night, and he knew. He’d told Michelle he wanted to go home before she worried because he needed some time to think about it all, and maybe think about calling his Dads. Michelle was right: it was much bigger than he’d thought, than they had thought…. too many things were at risk, so maybe, just maybe... it was time to ask for help. 

Just when he was about to take his mask off and shower, however, something caught his attention. He didn’t know where it _exactly_ came from, but there was a certain sound that came from some point at the apartment… and it didn’t sound friendly, per se.

 

May had had a really tough day at the hospital. She’d been working for _hours_ , had a tough case and a really rude patient - rude enough that had to be kicked off the hospital. She still had a few more hours to go, and she couldn’t wait to go home. Peter was going to be asleep by then, she was sure of (she was going to be mad if he wasn’t), but she was going to be able to, at least, watch him asleep for a moment before going to bed. Peter was really peaceful while he slept, and watching his angelic face always calmed her down after a hard day. She was really missing her nephew, even when she had sawn him that same morning when Peter (for once) was early for high school.

It didn’t help that she was feeling uneasy all day long and that she’d been feeling that way for a few days now. She didn’t know what it was - maybe it was just how worried she was about the issue Peter had with his parents. Still, her mind was just in another place, and she blamed that for what happened to her next.

She was just walking down the hall when her world flipped upside down. She didn’t even know what happened, just feeling really dizzy and coughing, and then being on the floor. Her co-workers, who had run to help her, had told her that something had exploded close to her. She’d been unconscious for a few minutes, and laying down and being examined for a while. After they told her she was fine, she did what thought was the logical thing: she called Stony, and asked for help. They were family, after all, right?

 

Steve was quietly drawing on the living room, an empty mug of tea in front of him and legs up to his chest, resting the notebook there so it served as a table. His husband was working downstairs and the rest of his family were either training, on a mission, or doing something Steve didn’t even want to know. The evening was pretty normal, and nothing was really happening. Steve felt calmed and happy, after talking to his son that same morning. Sure, things with Peter were not ideal yet, but he was going to the Tower on Sunday, and they had told each other they were not mad anymore. It’d been the first fight between Dads and son, but they were going to solve it. 

“Steve!”

Steve almost jumped off the couch, and he looked up to see how his husband bolted into the living room, looking crazy and utterly worried. The captain was immediately on his feet, looking (probably) just as worried as the engineer.

“Tony, what’s wrong?”

“Remember Scarecrow? How he’s been killing mercilessly these last few months?”

“Of course” 

“We thought he just killed randomly, even when Peter told us he’s looking for revenge against us”

“Right”

“Well, that’s not it. Look at this” Tony said, taping something on his phone and making a hologram display in the middle of their living room. Steve got closer, looking at the information displayed there. 

“These are the victims?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, and then, because he was the more impatient person when he wanted to, he didn’t give Steve any time to realize something by himself “. At first glance there’s nothing too notorious about them, right?”

“I guess”

“But I’ve been investigating. I thought it was weird for Scarecrow to go killing random people, just _because_. I firmly believed there was a relation between all of them, even if it was just the smallest, you know?”

“Yeah”

“Turns out, there is. And you’re not going to like it, honey”

“Tony, what is it?”

“They all were childless. However, that’s not the important part. They all were foster parents to someone at some point”

“What?”

“That’s not all. They all fostered kids, and they all did it around the time Peter himself was in foster care”

“Wait, then-“

“Even more so, they all fostered kids that either went after that to the orphanage our kid went to, or came from there”

“Oh, my God”

“Steve, Scarecrow… he’s looking for our son”

“Doll… are you sure?”

“That’s the only logical explanation I can find. Honey, it makes sense. He’s looking for revenge and, just like when Peter was a baby, he’s the thing we love the most in this world. If they want to destroy us, if they want to break us… is through Peter”

“I know…”

“He searched for him, and he’s searching all of the people that were with child by that time”

“And when he doesn’t find our kid he gets mad and kills them”

“Yeah. I think he hasn’t found Peter yet because he’s not with his adoptive parents. The fact that Mary and Ben died when he was a kid, the fact that he went to live with Ben and May… it has saved him, at least for now”

“Tony, if that’s true we have to do something! Scarecrow is going after our kid, and after whoever is taking care of him! That means he’ll go after May, too!”

“Steve, I know, and we’ll do something”

“Babe, we can’t lose him”

“And we won’t, alright? We’ll pick Peter and May from the apartment and we’ll bring them here. Nothing is going to get to them”

Steve sighed, worried. Just then, his phone ringed and, after getting a few feet away from Tony, he tensed, talking back on the phone with obvious worry. He was back with Tony in a matter of seconds.

“That was May. She had a freaky accident at the hospital and she thinks something’s wrong. She called me to see if we can go and get her”

“We can, and we will. Put your shoes on: this is more serious than we thought… maybe Scarecrow was faster than we imagined”

 

Peter had been careful. He knew whatever was inside his apartment was up to no good (thank God for his Spidey Sense), and he deep down knew who it was the one who had decided to visit. His time was up, and he shouldn’t have been surprised about it. He knew Scarecrow had been searching for him, for _Peter_ , not for Spiderman. He wanted to hurt the Superhusbands, and Peter was the perfect way to do so. Peter was sure it had been hard to actually locate him, but, once solved the issue with his changing guardians… it was pretty easy to locate him. Scarecrow hand found him, and he actually was grateful that he had arrived at the apartment when his Aunt was not home. 

He briefly considered another possibility; one in where Scarecrow had taken care of his Aunt already, maybe attacking her on the hospital, and had gone to the apartment because he knew Peter was going to be alone, ‘defenceless’. Except, Peter was _not_ defenseless. He was Spiderman, and he was going to fight with everything he's got. He knew it was his last chance to do something, anything. He had to remember everything he’d learned about Scarecrow, and have a cold mind. He had to be the hero he knew he was. It was time he defeated Scarecrow, once and for all. He adjusted his mask, and then made sure his web shooters were in place and functioning. Then, he went into the living room. And right in the middle of it… was him. 

“Scarecrow” he called him out. The villain turned around to look at Peter, tilting his head.

“Oh, I see you finally know my name. I have to say, I didn’t expect you to survive our last encounter”

“What can I say - I’m stubborn like that”

“I see. What’s with the tacky costume? What happened to the old one?”

“I’m repairing it. You broke it. Thanks for that, by the way, super cool from you”

“Well, I like to give”

“You sure do. What are you doing here?”

“Well, if you know my past you can have a vague idea”

“So you’re here to kill even more innocent people”

“Yes. And I can only guess you’re here to stop me”

“You guessed right,” Peter said, and then dodged Scarecrow’s punch, which seemed to surprise the villain for just a moment. Peter knew better though because, yes, Scarecrow could be a good villain, crazy and revengeful, but Peter? Peter was smart, far smarter than Scarecrow was. And he was just as determined as the villain was, so there was no stopping him. He, now, knew what he was fighting against. Nothing was going to stop him. 

Peter dodged punches, took with grace the ones that he couldn’t, and tried to break as little furniture as possible, although he didn’t know how much of a good job he was doing. There was broken glass and pieces wood basically everywhere, and Peter was starting to feel the first signs of a panic attack, which told him two things: he was seeing this one coming, and if he was strong enough he was going to be able to push through it and second, Scarecrow was seeing how he was being slowly defeated, so he was fighting with everything he had. Again: Peter was smarter than him. 

He threw something at Scarecrow’s faces, feeling victorious. He knew Scarecrow lived off of his opponent’s fears. If Peter was brave enough, if he fought with everything he had and was confident, then that would mean he was not giving Scarecrow power by being scared. He threw a punch at the guy and dodged another just to be sent flying to the wall by a powerful kicked. He went through something - he wasn’t sure what -, but he was not going to give up.

“What are you still fighting!?” Scarecrow yelled. Peter got up, loading the web-shooters again.

“Because I have to stop you… because I care about every person in this goddamn city, and because I know those poor victims didn’t deserve what you did to them”

“You don’t know shit! They were to blame, we all are to blame for something!”

“They were good people! What did they do to you, huh? Adopt kids? Foster them? They just wanted to make them feel loved, they wanted to give them a house, even if it was just temporarily!”

“You don’t get it, kid”

“I don’t, no. I don’t, because it was something truly disgusting to do. They didn’t deserve what you did, and I’m fighting for them. I’m doing this for them, and for May. You’re not gonna touch her”

“Wait…”

“I’m not gonna let you” Peter yelled, before shooting a web to the couch and moving it violently enough that it collided against Scarecrow’s head. He fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious, but Peter wasn’t sure. He jumped to the ceiling and then webbed Scarecrow to the floor, doing it twice to make sure he was really staying there. His webs were really powerful (Bucky had been stuck in them once and Peter had to get him out of them, and his Uncle was stronger than Scarecrow). Then, without even trying to look at the mess that was the apartment, he searched for paper, going to his room quickly and writing a note - he could hear the sirens of the police getting closer, and he didn’t want to be there by the time they’d arrived. Attaching the note next to the fallen Villain, Peter went out to the night. His injuries were really starting to hurt now, and he could feel the blood just drenching his clothes and making them feel sticky to his body. He knew his old suit was, now, redder than anything else. So, he went to the only place he could think of. And when he went in…

“Oh God Parker, what the fuck”

 

May was fine. She had a few scratches and her wrist was definitely sprained, but she was okay. That was good, Tony thought. What wasn’t good was the fact that they had no idea where Peter was.

“Have you tried calling him?” May asked, still being looked over by Bruce. Tony sighed, pacing the living room, and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. 

“Yeah, like five times. He’s not picking up”

“He told me he was going to be late, today, that he was going to a friend’s house after school to do homework”

“Is that friend Ned?” 

“I don’t know…” May murmured. Tony groaned and kept pacing, being observed by the whole family - except, of course, Steve, who was pacing around the living room, too “. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Why are those two freaking out?”

“We’d like to know, too” Natasha frowned “. They just called us and told us we needed to go to the Penthouse”

“Guys, what’s going on?” Bucky asked, leaning against a window. The Superhusbands bringing an injured May to the Tower and then not being able to contact Peter was worrying enough, but there was something more to it all, Bucky just knew. 

“It’s Scarecrow” Steve finally said. All of the Avengers opened their mouth in surprise, and May just looked at them, clueless.

“Who?” She asked, smiling gently at Bruce when he started to put a bandage on her sprained wrist. 

“An asshole who has decided to go around New York killing innocent people,” Tony said “, we found out he wanted revenge, and he wanted it because Steve and I put him in jail. On different occasions, sure, but we both did it”

“So he’s been killing people to try to catch your attention?” May asked again, frowning. That didn’t completely make sense, right? And it was horrible to just think about. 

“Not exactly” Steve sighed, finally stopping and almost colliding with Tony “, Tony discovered the relation between all of the victims today. And it’s not good”

“What is it?” Clint asked.

“Well… at first glance, all of the victims seemed like innocent people. _But_ ” Tony began to explain “, they all have something in common: they were all foster parents. They had all fostered kids at some point, and, here comes the creepy part: they had all fostered a kid around the same time Peter was in the orphanage and later on, adopted”

“Oh, fuck” Sam murmured.

“That’s not all” Steve chirped in “, the kids they fostered also came from the same orphanage Peter was at”

“So he was looking for Peter” Clint resumed for them. When both of the Superhusbands nodded, he almost punched the wall “, I’d kill to have the Gods with us right now, tell them what happened. They’d find and end Scarecrow in seconds”

“Loki would do it without even a doubt” Sam murmured. 

“Wait, that means the accident I had today was intentioned?” May asked, trembling “. Someone was trying to actually kill me?”

“Yes, May” Steve sighed “, we’re sorry we weren’t there to protect you. We were planning on picking you and Peter up today, keep you here, protected until we’d found Scarecrow”

“And now Peter is not picking up the phone” May kept going, in the verge of tears “, what if he did something to him already? He could’ve been on his way back home, he… oh my God”

Natasha went to May’s side, whispering comforting things in her ear and earning a grateful look from Bruce. He still was bad at calming nervous people. 

“Tony, he’s defenseless” Steve said to his husband whom, finally, stopped pacing around the room. 

“Don’t you think I know that? God, it’s killing me inside”

“Tones, don’t do that to yourself,” Bruce said, trying to calm the engineer down.

“Do what? Be aware that my child is the target of some insane fuck that is probably hunting him down as we speak? We have to locate him, and he has to be safe, and it’d all be much easier if I hadn’t decided to take his suit”

“Doll, you did it because he deserved the punishment,” Steve said “, we agreed on that”

“It doesn’t matter what we agreed on, Steve! Our son is out there without protection because I decided to take the one thing that could do something in this case”

“But-“

“Spiderman is a part of him, Steve, but he needs his suit”

“Wait a minute…”

“I know, Tony, but he’s still a superhuman! I think he can defend himself, I think he can be Spiderman without the suit”

“WHAT THE FUCK”

“Oh, shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> Before any of you says something, I wanted to explain why the final fight was like that. So, a lot of you were thinking Peter was going to be kidnapped and saved by his Dads (almost all of you, or at least almost everyone who commented haha), and I received a few comments that had the theory of something bad happening to the husbands and it being Peter's fault...
> 
> So, here's why I decided to make Peter fight and defeat Scarecrow on his own: I think it was fundamental for his character to grow. Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean things are going to be peachy after this, oh no, angst is still coming, buuuuut, I reeeally thought this was the only outcome of the story with Scarecrow. Peter needed to do this to realize some things that will be talked about pretty soon, and I just didn't want the bigger superheroes going to save Spiderman's ass. What is cool about Spidey is that he's a badass who can totally defeat guys like Scarecrow if he focuses on it (also, he did have some help from his family, thanks to the slip Wanda had about the guy's name). Anyway, yeah. That was long, but I really wanted to make it clear haha
> 
> Btw have you seen the posters for Spiderman and for Endgame? So cool!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment below telling me what you thought, thank you so much for reading and leave kudos if you can/want! 
> 
> Bye!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has defeated Scarecrow, but will he be okay? And where is he?
> 
> And... did May hear right? Peter is... Spiderman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“May…”

“No, hold up. What in hell did you say?”

“Er…”

“Did you say Peter is… Spiderman?” The Italian woman asked, going over to where Tony was and trying to kill him with her eyes. Steve went to stand between the two, raising his hands in a placating manner. 

“May, calm down. Yes, we said that… and it’s true. Peter is Spiderman”

May opened her mouth, surprised. Suddenly, all of the weird things Peter had been doing in the last few months made sense. His growing sprout that had come out of nowhere almost a year ago, now made sense. Her nephew was… her nephew was Spiderman. 

“How? Why? Is it because he’s your son, Steve?”

“We thought about that at first, but no, May. Peter told us he was bitten by a radioactive spider in a field trip to Oscorp”

“Oh God… yeah, now that you say it, I remember he got really sick that night. I wasn’t home, Ben was, but he told me Peter had a high fever and was shivering and he didn’t know what to do. Next morning, everything was wrong and Peter looked a year older. We didn’t understand what had happened, but it all makes sense. Still, why did you let him run around Queens in a onesie? Do you even know how dangerous that is?”

“We know, May” Tony finally talked “, and he started to be Spiderman long before he even met us. Truth is… when Bucky and Nat searched for our son, they discovered both of his identities. Buck went to meet him while Peter was Spiderman, and told him we were there if he needed any help. Then, after the Coney Island incident-”

“Oh God Peter was involved in that….”

“Yep, not exactly a fond memory to us either… thing is, Bucky went to talk to Peter. He told him we were going to train him… well, actually, just Bucky. We knew Peter was not going to stop being Spiderman, so the next best thing was training him, make sure he was safe and he knew what he was doing”

“We gave him the suit, the one he’s been seeing wearing these past few months” Bucky continued “, and I started to train him”

“So he found you guys because Bucky had found him already and he was, somehow, in contact with you through Spiderman… I think I need to sit down” 

May went back to the sofa, almost falling against it and, once seated, putting her head on her hands. 

“Look, May, we’re sorry,” Steve said “, we wanted to tell you, but it wasn’t our secret to tell, and we wanted to respect Peter”

“We told him on numerous occasions he had to tell you, but he always told us he wanted to protect you”

“Well, yeah, that’s so much like him. Oh, Pete…”

“May, no, stop. There was no way you could’ve seen this coming”

“Oh, no, I could. You’ve known Peter, truly known him, for some months: I’ve been raising him since he was four. I know who he is, and Peter… he always liked to solve his own problems. He doesn’t tell you what they are, he doesn’t even think about doing that. If you ever find out is when he’s already solved them, and you can’t do anything about it. It’s been like this since he was little”

“But why?” Sam asked.

“I think it was to do with the way he grew up, you know? As quick as he was adopted, Peter has lived a complicated childhood. In two years he changed homes and families more times than a kid ever should have to do. I think that influenced in how he is: he doesn’t like to ask for help, he doesn’t like to depend on someone… a tiny part of him still thinks he’s alone against the world, I think”

“But that’s totally incorrect,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, but tell that to him. I’ve never met someone as stubborn as Peter is… and, after my husband died, I think Peter decided Spiderman was the best solution to move on”

“He died in Peter’s arms,” Clint said “, right?”

“Yeah” May sighed, voice trembling and hands shaking “, they had had an argument that night. Ben wanted Peter to stop hiding things from us, Peter told him he was not his father and that he was doing just fine on his own… it was a stupid argument, really, and really unusual between the two. Ben adored Peter, and Peter worshipped Ben. They were really close, but that night, I don’t know… something snapped within them. Peter ran away and, even when I told Ben he was going to come back in five minutes tops, he went after Peter. Then, the next thing I knew… Peter told me it had been a robbery. Some guy had tried to escape and had shot Ben in the process”

“Oh, my God” Bruce whispered.

“I know Peter still blames himself for what happened, even if it’s not his fault. So… him being Spiderman makes a lot of sense. He was not able to save Ben, but he can save the people from Queens and keep them from going through the loss of someone close to your heart”

“That’s what he told me,” Bucky said “. So, are you okay with this?”

“Oh, no. I’m going to ground Peter the second I get my hands on him, that’s for sure. What he’s done is extremely irresponsible”

“But he’s being kind of responsible about it all” Clint tried to intercede. 

“And that’s why I’m letting him do it after his grounding is over. I know I can’t stop him, and I know you guys will keep an eye on him… it doesn’t mean I’m not worried, or that I’m totally fine with this, but I know I can’t change who Peter is…”

“That sounds beautiful, and I’m really glad you accept this whole thing,” Tony said “, but we’re forgetting about something: Scarecrow is after Peter, and Peter doesn’t have the suit. So, what the fuck do we do?”

“Tony, Peter not having the suit is not going to change anything,” May said “. I believe you know your son… if he sees a threat he’s going to fight it, suit or not”

“Well, then that makes it worse” the genius groaned, letting his husband hug him tight to his body. 

“Excuse me, Boss?” FRIDAY chirped in. Tony looked at the ceiling, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, honey buns?”

“There’s reports of something happening in Queens. The direction is actually the Parker’s residence… Police are already there and ask your assistance”

“Fuck, he’s there” Tony murmured. Steve looked at the sudden paleness of his husband and decided to take charge of the situation.

“Okay Avengers, Assemble! Sam, Bruce, you stay with May for the moment and try to keep contacting Peter to see if he answers. Buck, Nat, Clint, you come with Tony and I”

All of them nodded, and Sam told May he was going to make her tea, and left her with Bruce, both feeling worry deep within their bones. 

 

The place was a freaking mess. Police offers were all around the building, evacuating neighbors and telling the curious people wandering by to go away. Tony and Steve tried to spot their kid in the middle of the sea of people, but there was no luck. They went to the apartment, and it was even worse than they had imagined. Glass and broken pieces of furniture were scattered around the place, and they could see blood on some of them. It was a complete disaster, and they all became even more worried about Peter then. And then, to their surprise, they saw Scarecrow, battered and glued to the floor, seemingly unconscious. 

“What the fuck?” Bucky whispered, going over to him and checking him up ". He’s still alive”

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked, “What happened here?”

“Well, I don’t know yet, but this should explain some things,” Natasha said, picking something from the ground “. It’s a note”

“Let me see that,” Steve said, taking the note from Natasha’s hands “It reads… ‘ _Hey, sorry about the mess! This is Scarecrow, a really bad guy. To whoever finds him, call the Avengers. And, if the Avengers are reading this: I’m sorry… for everything - Spiderman’._ So Spidey was here, he… he was the one who fought Scarecrow”

“He defeated him” Clint murmured “, he finally did”

“But, where is he?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know, but he clearly was here, and who knows how much of this blood is Scarecrow’s,” Tony said, close to desperation “. We have to call SHIELD so they can take him away. The Raft is not enough for him, apparently, but it will do until we figure something else out. Clint, Nat, stay with him until SHIELD has come. Bucky, Steve, we have to go back to the Tower, see if we can find Peter’s whereabouts”

Nat and Clint nodded, and Bucky, Steve, and Tony made their way back to the Tower fast. Sam, Bruce, and May stood up the second they saw them. 

“Guys, what happened?” Sam asked.

“Peter fought Scarecrow” Tony answered “, and he actually defeated him… but we don’t know where he is”

“What?”

“He left Scarecrow webbed to the floor,” Steve said this time “, and left a note saying how sorry he is for everything. That’s it, nothing else. We don’t know if he’s severely injured, we don’t know where he went or how…”

“He had to use his web shooters,” Bucky said “, right? He had to have them if he webbed up Scarecrow”

“It makes sense” Tony sighed, massaging his temple. 

“We have to find him,” May said, in the verge of tears “, he’s out there and we don’t know if he’s okay”

“May, we’ll find him” Steve tried to assure her. 

“How?”

“I… I don’t know”

“Isn’t there a way to find him?” Bruce asked “You’re Tony Stark, there has to be a way”

“There isn’t! We took his suit, and the locator was in there! He doesn’t have his phone on, he doesn’t have his suit, he…! Wait a minute”

“Yes?” Steve asked. 

“The web shooters - the ones that were not in the suit, I didn’t take those. He must have used those, right? The old ones broke a few weeks ago and he’s been using those since then”

“Do you track every little damn thing that kid has?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Rightfully so. FRIDAY, try to locate the web shooters, quick.

"Of course, Boss”

“Is she going to be able to?” May asked. Bruce rested a hand on her forearm.

“It’s Tony’s tech, I’m sure she will”

“Boss, I’ve located it. He’s still in Queens, in Alderton Street. I can send which building and floor if you want”

“Do it” Tony commanded her “. Alderton is one of the best places in Queens, what is he doing there?”

“Oh, I think I know why” May chirped in ", that’s where one of his best friends lives”

“Who, Ned?” Steve asked.

“No, Michelle. Peter told me she lives there… maybe he’s with her”

“Why would he?” Sam asked “Especially after this attack”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tony said “, we are going. Sam, Bucky, Steve, c’mon. Bruce, will you stay here with May?”

“Sure”

“Wait, I want to go to,” the Italian woman said “, I know Michelle and I know her parents, it’ll be better if I go”

“May, we need you to stay here for now,” Steve told her, smiling gently towards her “. Natasha and Clint are coming back soon, and Bruce and you need to prepare the med bay for when we come back. We don’t know the state Peter is in, we need you to stay”

“Fine” May sighed. Once she had agreed to their plan, the heroes left once again. They had to find Peter once and for all. 

 

Peter was in one of the top floors of a nice-looking building. They got to the place quick enough and, after a quick scan, they discovered there were two bodies in there. Bucky was fast to open the door in what Tony had taken to call ‘freaky Houdini skill-powers’, and then walked through the apartment, which seemed perfectly normal. That was, of course, until they heard voices coming from one bedroom at the end of a hallway. They quickly went there and opened the door without even knocking on it first. And then, on the other side… Peter.

Well, Peter and a brunette, tall and pretty in a natural way. The superhero was only wearing the blue sweatpants they could recognize from his old-suit Spiderman days. His hair was a mess and he was bloodied on his face and chest from what seemed various cuts. He was also bruised but, strangely enough, he looked somewhat okay. The girl was right beside him, cleaning his split brow and with a whole box of first aid next to her. They were both looking at the four with their mouths wide open.

“Oh, fuck my life” the girl murmured.

“Oh, shit, this is… bad” Peter also murmured. Then, he realized he had said that out loud and smiled awkwardly at them “. Er… hi guys”

“Peter, dear God” Steve said, going to his son quickly and touching his face “. Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Papa. Really. Have you, er… been to the apartment?”

“To that mess? Yeah” Tony said, also going over to stand in front of Peter and putting away his husband’s hands to caress Peter’s cheeks “. Bambi, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am, Dad, don’t worry. A bit sore, but overall… I’m fine”

“Can I know how in hell did you get in here?” The girl suddenly asked, crossing her arms above her chest. 

“Buckaroo over there,” Tony said, pointing at Bucky, said man nodding towards Michelle “, opened your front door. As to how we found out… Peter’s web shooters have a chip that lets us localize you”

“Well, of course,” Michelle whispered. 

“Peter, can we talk on private?” Steve asked.

“Er… I guess. MJ, can you…?”

“Sure” the girl sighed, standing up and going over to her door “. You owe me a new rug, by the way”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said, dismissing her with his hand “, put that on the list”

“It’s a long one already, Parker”

“Don’t I know” 

Michelle rolled her eyes affectionately and closed her bedroom door, giving the five men some privacy. Sam and Bucky stood up in front of Peter, and his Dads chose to sit next to him. 

“Peter… does she know?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, er… she found out a few months ago. She kind of figured it out, I guess… she told me, and then Ned, she and I became a team”

“A team” Tony repeated.

“Yeah. Ned is my Guy in the Chair, and Michelle is kind of like the cold mind of the three of us. Also, I go to her a lot of times to be healed”

“What, why?” Steve asked, frowning.

“Because you guys freak out all the time, and I’m always fine. Even if a bullet grazes me: I’m fine by the next day”

“Just to be clear, has a bullet grazed you without us actually knowing?” Bucky asked.

“Just once or twice… and I swear, every time it’s more severe than that I actually go to Uncle Bruce”

“We’ll discuss that later, Pete” Tony sighed, observing how his son nodded and rested a hand over his bruised ribs. It was the first time Tony had saw his son that injured, and it was breaking him inside. He brushed a curl away from his forehead and kissed his head “. Baby, what happened?”

“I… gosh, it’s still confusing in my brain” Peter confessed “, but I think I defeated Scarecrow”

“You did, honey,” Steve said “, but how did it all happen? And wait… how did you even know his name? Peter, did you keep looking?”

“I… well, I knew his name because Wanda told me. Don’t get mad at her, I don’t even think she knows she did, but it slipped one time she called me. I looked him up with Ned and Michelle, because I made a promise, and that promise was to stop that guy. We found his background and learned he had fought you two and that you both, with Sam, had put him in jail. Then, just a few hours ago, Michelle and I were investigating when we realized why Scarecrow was acting this way-“

“He found out about our kid and was hunting every couple that had received a baby from your orphanage in the time you were there” Steve filled in for Peter “, yeah, we found out today as well”

“Well, then yeah. I went back home, and he was there, and… I fought him”

“Peter, we told you not to”

“I know what you guys told me, but I couldn’t just do anything! He was at the apartment, and I had to protect myself _and_ May!”

“Peter, do we really have to talk about this again?” Tony asked, exasperated “We could’ve helped you”

“Maybe, but in that time you were the last thing on my mind, Dad. I was thinking about, I don’t know, don’t letting that asshole kill me”

“Language, Peter” Steve reprimanded him. 

“-and I don’t like other people solving my own problems. I swore I was going to defeat Scarecrow, and I did, and there’s nothing to do about that now”

“He’s right on that one” Sam said. Bucky punched his arm, making him shut up. 

“Peter, you have to come with us,” Steve said then “, to the Tower. Bruce has to check you up”

“But-“

“There are no ‘buts’, son” Tony also said “, I don’t care if you say you’re okay, sweetheart, I want you checked up”

“But May….”

“May’s at the Tower” Bucky intervened “, she’s preparing the med bay as we speak, with Bruce. Nat and Clint are with Scarecrow before you ask”

“Okay, fine” Peter said, finally giving in. He stood up, helped by his Papa, and decided against putting on his destroyed sweatshirt. His Dad let him use his jacket, and Peter figured out it would have to do. Michelle was waiting for them in the living room and went to Peter the moment he stepped into the room.

“So, you’re going with them?” She asked.

“Yeah. They want Bruce to check my injuries, and May’s there. I want to see her”

“Sure. Tell her I said hi”

“Of course”

“Are your parents coming home soon?” Steve asked.

“They’re staying at my grandparents’ tonight with my little siblings, which was fortunate, considering everything that happened today. Do you need me to show you the door?”

“We know where it is, thanks. And thank you so much for taking care of Peter”

“It’s not a problem, Captain. We’re a team, we’re there for each other”

Steve nodded, still grateful for her. They went all to the door, but Peter stood back for a moment and they decided to spy on the teenagers just a bit. Michelle was getting closer to Peter and, once she was close enough, she pulled him into a hug. Peter hugged her back, tight.

“Call me once you’re done with Bruce, alright? Or whenever you can, so I know there wasn’t any internal bleeding”

“Sure”

“Take care, loser. And start thinking about telling Ned what happened today”

“Oh, he’s going to be so mad he missed it”

“Don’t I know” Michelle murmured, hugging him a little tighter before letting him go “. Take care, Pete”

“I will, MJ. And thank you for everything”

“I told you, not a problem. We’re best friends and teammates, right? We have to be there for each other”

“Always, yes”

“Cool. Now, go with your family. And remember what I said about you know what”

“I will. I’ll see you in school”

“See you, Stark-Rogers”

Steve and Tony smiled, exchanging glances. It felt good to hear someone outside of their family call Peter that, and again, they imagined Michelle knew everything. That kid seemed something else, that was for sure. They embraced Peter when he went with them, and then left for the Tower. Things were still complicated, but at least Peter was with them.

 

Peter was fine, or he was at least better than the last time. He had cracked a couple of ribs and had cuts all over his body, but he was okay and hadn’t needed a blood transfer or to be sedated to be treated. Bruce still wanted to keep him there for the night, to monitor his vitals, but he was going to be able to leave the next day. He was just sitting on his bed when May came into the room and straight into his arms. Peter hugged her tight to his body and let her rock him, gently, and kiss his head.

“Oh, baby, look at you. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Aunt May”

“Are you sure, sweetheart?

“Yeah. Uncle Bruce checked my injuries out and I’ll be fine. Nothing that a good night of sleep won’t solve”

May nodded, kissing her nephew’s forehead and hugging him again.

“Gosh, I was so worried”

“I am okay, May. You?”

“I’m okay, too, sweetie, and I’m better now that I know you’re okay”

Peter nodded against her shoulder.

“May, do you… do you know?”

May sighed, breaking the hug and cupping Peter’s face, caressing his cheeks and then brushing some curls away from his forehead.

“I know, Petey. I know you’re Spiderman”

Peter took a deep breath then, nodding. He rested his head on May's shoulder again, letting her cradle her fingers through his hair.

“How?”

“Your Dads let it slip out. I think they forgot I was in the room, and they were freaking out because they didn’t know where you were…”

“And what do you think?”

“I think you’re grounded the minute you leave this med bay”

Peter laughed quietly then, the sound muffled by her Aunt’s shoulder.

“Talk to my parents then, I think they’re grounding me for eternity” he murmured. May laughed back, still combing his hair.

“Peter, I am not happy you’re doing this. I get why you’re doing it, but I think you don’t realize just how young you are”

“I do, May. I know I’m fifteen, but… look, if you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you”

“Peter…”

“I don’t want that. I don’t want people suffering because I was not up for it”

“Honey, I know you hate the fact that you couldn’t do anything to save Ben, but…”

“This is not about Ben. Maybe it was a bit, in the beginning, but it’s not anymore, May. This is about me doing the right thing, and helping the defenseless people. The little guy”

“Okay, sweetheart. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but okay. You’ve been doing this for a while, and if your parents are okay with it and train you, then… I’ll accept it”

“Thanks, May”

“You’re still grounded, though” she murmured. Peter laughed, breaking the hug and then resting a hand on his ribs when they started to hurt.

“Okay, and I’ll accept the punishment. I know I deserve it”

May rolled her eyes, brushing another curl away from Peter’s forehead. Just then, two soft knocks were heard and Tony and Steve stepped into the room. 

“Hey, can we come in?” Tony asked. 

“Sure” May smiled “. Actually, I’ll let you guys alone. It’s late and I wanted to make sure Peter was fine… but I’ll go to sleep, now. I’m way too tired”

“But wait, May,” Peter said “, you haven’t told me what happened with you, or why do you have a bandage in your hand”

“I’ll do it tomorrow, baby. It’s getting late, and I’m really tired” May told him, kissing his forehead before going to the door “Tony, Steve, I can stay at the guest room, right?”

“Of course” Steve immediately said “, it’s yours whenever you want to”

May smiled, nodding, and then left the room. The minute she’d done so, both superheroes looked at their son, who was looking more nervous than before. Tony went to his side and kissed his curls, hugging him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Bambi”

“I am okay, Dad, don’t worry. I feel fine”

“And we’re glad, Peter” Steve also said, going to hug him as well. 

“I… I just wanted you guys to know I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kept everything that I’ve kept from you guys. I know I shouldn’t have acted this way… and, I know this may not make it better, but I was going to ask for your help” Peter confessed. 

“Were you?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. The moment I found out everything he was really planning, I knew I had to call you guys. But then… I came home and he was just there, and I went into fight mode… I just wanted to keep him away from May and from you guys and I fought him. I’m sorry”

“Peter, it’s okay” Tony sighed “, I mean, you shouldn’t have done everything you did, but… we’re not mad”

“And we’re not disappointed either,” Steve said “, we’re proud of the way you reacted and how you came on top. We… we just wish we could’ve helped you”

“I guess we don’t really understand the person you are” Tony kept saying “, that you are more independent than your usual fifteen-year-old, and that you like to take care of your own problems”

“Although, you have to learn we are your parents, and we just want to help. I know you believed for the longest time you were alone in the world, but you’re not. We all love you, and we’ll help you and we won’t think anything less of you for doing so”

“You’re still grounded because it’s not okay the way you lied to us and kept things from us, but we’ll give you the suit in a few weeks… “

“Thanks, Dad” Peter smiled “, and I’m sorry, really”

“It’s okay, A Stór, alright? And tomorrow we’ll talk about everything that happened. Now it’s time for you to rest. It’s really late and you need sleep for your injuries to heal better”

“Okay, Papa”

“C’mon, little one, let Daddy tuck you in”

“You’re a weirdo, you know that, right?”

“Shut it”

Peter laughed at his Dad’s antics, but got under the sheets and let his Dad tuck him in, just like he’d promised. The events of the day were finally kicking in, and he felt really, really tired. His Papa and Dad kissed his forehead one last time, and then he was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! The chapter ended on a good note, but don't be fooled: there's a bit more angst before being finished with this story!
> 
> By the way, I (finally, omg) saw Captain Marvel the other day, and I loved it! One of my best friends had told me it was nothing spectacular, but I honestly really, really liked it! And I'm more scared for Endgame now, wow :)
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE comment what you thought of the chapter and leave kudos if you can/want!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bye!!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is feeling better...
> 
> Now it's time for him to explain EVERYTHING...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Have you seen the new mini-trailer for Endgame? Dear God... I don't want to spoil too much, but I got the Irondad-Spiderson content I really, really needed. Now, enjoy the chapter

Peter woke up feeling much better than the night before. His ribs still hurled a bit, but it wasn’t hard to breathe anymore, and his head was not hurting either. The room wasn’t even too bright, but he blamed that on the fact that FRIDAY knew about his sensible eyes, and he was really happy about that. It’d taken a few times of him being there for her to do so, but now that she was doing it, he couldn’t be more happy. 

He sat himself up, resting against the pillows, and quickly discovered that he was alone in the room. He remembered his Dads there with him in the room, but maybe they’d gone to their room to sleep, knowing Peter was going to be ok. And he was definitely feeling ok, so maybe it was time he went back to his room. He got out of his ‘hospital’ bed and realized he was sore, but not too much. He looked around to try to see if there were any clothes laying around - he was in S.I sweatpants and a simple short-sleeve white t-shirt, so he was kind of cold. With a smile, he saw what he knew was his Papa’s old SHIELD sweatshirt, which Peter loved. He put it on and went to open the door when it opened itself, and then Bruce was at the other side, smiling gently at his nephew. 

“Peter, good morning” the scientist and occasional doctor smiled, hugging Peter before gently redirecting him to the bed.

“Good morning Uncle Bruce. I was actually about to leave, I feel totally fine…”

“I know you feel fine, honey. You’re like your parents, you never feel bad. However, I want to check your injuries before actually letting you go, alright?” 

“Fine…” 

Bruce smiled again and made him sit on the bed, asking with his eyes for Peter to take off his sweatshirt. The teenager sighed dramatically in true Tony’s fashion and did so, letting Bruce examine his torso and poke here and there.

“How are your ribs?”

“They feel sore, like something heavy fell onto them, but they hurt a lot less than yesterday”

“That’s good. You know, your healing system is something truly incredible, kid”

“Thanks, I guess”

“And your head?”

“Hurts, but only a bit. I won’t even feel a thing by noon, I hope”

“Okay, that’s not too bad” Bruce murmured, grabbing a small flashlight, like the ones the doctors had, and checking his pupils “. Your pupils look good, so I think I can believe your words…”

“Hey, c’mon, I wouldn’t lie to you”

“I know hon, but I’ve also known your Dads for many years, and they would… so I’ve taken to examine them even when they say they’re good”

Peter laughed quietly then, letting his Uncle treat the cuts he still had, disinfecting them again and putting clean bandages.

“You know I trust you, right?” He asked, as quietly as he had laughed. Bruce smiled sweetly at him, going back to his cuts later.

“Of course I do, sweetheart”

“I just… I don’t want you thinking I don’t because I decided to go to my friend’s instead of here. I figured my Dads have told you that much about yesterday”

“Yeah, they told me. Look, Peter” he said, stopping and looking at his nephew’s eyes “, I get it. You’re independent, and you don’t want us thinking you can’t do this. And, honestly, as long as it’s not something like a bullet wound, I’m okay with that. I don’t totally like it, but I think I’ll be fine, as long as you come to me if it’s severe”

“Of course, Uncle Bruce. I usually let Michelle heal me if it’s something minor… I know that even if I have a cut my Dads will go crazy”

“Well, Pete, you’re their only son,” Bruce said, going back to Peter’s cuts “, so I’d say it’s normal for them to worry”

“I guess… but they have to learn to relax a little”

“They’re trying to, kiddo,” Bruce said, finally bandaging his last cut “, really trying to”

“I know” Peter sighed “. So, am I okay?”

“Yeah, little rascal, you’re fine to go. The cuts will be gone by tomorrow, I think, and so will be the rest of your visible injuries. However, your ribs will maybe feel sore for a couple of days”

“Why?”

“Well, you’ve caused damage to them a lot in these past few weeks, so they were still sore when you hurt them again. Give them a couple of days, and they’ll be fine”

“Alright… it’s not like I’m going to swing around Queens any time soon”

“Well, you’re right on that one”

“Can I leave, then?”

“Sure you can. Where were you going to go?”

“I wanted to find my Dads, talk to them about everything and try to get them to tell me what happened with May”

“Okay, then come with me”

“Why?”

“They’re all in the common floor, in the living room. They were all waiting for you to wake up”

“Really?”

“Yep. And when Thor contacted us this morning and he found out about this whole mess, Loki and he came as fast as they could… which was instant”

“ Bifrost ?”

“Yep. I’m surprised the ceiling doesn't have like a hole in it"

Peter laughed, putting on his sweatshirt again and following his Uncle out of the door. 

“Are they still worried about me, or have you calmed them down?”

“I tried, before coming down here, but… you know them, unless they see you they won’t relax”

“Ugh, I know”

Bruce laughed again, resting a hand on Peter’s back and guiding him to the elevator, wanting to take them to their family before they went insane.

 

The family consisted of the husbands, May, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Sam and now Loki and Thor, who had returned to New York the moment they’d heard about Peter. They were waiting for Bruce, who had told them he was going to check on Peter. As much as they knew the teenager was alright, and even when they also knew it’d been better than the last time, they were still nervous for him. 

“Isn’t he taking too long?” May asked.

“A little bit” Tony murmured, growing worried as well “, but maybe he was distracted by something else”

“But he was okay last night when you went to see him, right?” Bucky asked, worried.

“Yes he was, Buck” Steve answered, smiling to his best friend “. You saw him when we went to his friend’s house”

“I know, but I still worry”

“By the way, who was this friend?” Clint asked, smirking stupidly “I’ve never heard about this _Michelle_ …”

“Clint, shut up,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. May smiled to the archer then.

“She’s a friend from school. Peter’s known her since they were little, and I think they got close a few months ago… she’s a nice kid”

Clint opened his mouth to say something else, but just then the elevator doors were heard, and, to their surprise and delight, Bruce _and_ Peter came out of it. Thor went to his nephew immediately, hugging him tight to his body and lifting him up in the air. 

“Oh, my worthy nephew! Your Dads told your Uncle Loki and I about your fight against the Scarecrow, and I’m so proud of you! How are you feeling?”

“Like I can’t breathe” Peter managed to get out, out of breath. Thor was quick to put him on the ground then, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulders and laughing while Peter tried to catch his breath. Bucky went then to hug his nephew, much more carefully than Thor.

“How are you, James?”

“I’m fine, Uncle Bucky” the teenager whispered “And… I’m sorry. For everything”

“I’m sorry, too,” the ex-assassin told him back, breaking the hug and patting Peter’s cheek “I’m happy you’re okay… and even though I still don’t like what you did, I’m proud”

“Thanks, Uncle B”

“Not a problem, punk junior. Now” he said, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder and guiding him so he was with the rest of the family “, will you tell us what in the hell happened?”

“Yeah, ‘cause Scarecrow was pretty beaten up” Clint commented. Natasha, right beside him, nodded.

“Good job, племянник”

“Thank you, Auntie Nat”

“Now, A Stór, sit down. What happened? We only know the basics”

Peter sighed, going to sit between his Dads.

“I guess you want like, the whole story, right?”

“That’d be great, yes” Tony, right beside him, said.

Peter sighed and started to talk. He told them what had happened that quiet night, how he’d been talking to Michelle and Ned and all of the sudden he was seeing Scarecrow trying to kill his first victims in Queens, how he’d tried to stop him but was beaten up in the process, how Michelle had healed him, and how they had decided to investigate about the guy. He told them about the whole investigation, about his encounter with Scarecrow in Brooklyn, when he had advised Peter to stop the search when he had let Peter go. He told them everything, from that first night, to the night he’d been badly beaten up by him (the night his family had found him and they’d found out about, well, everything) and to how Wanda had told him the name. He told them that he had decided to still fight him, then.

“And then one day he was just at the apartment, right?” May asked then. Peter nodded, smiling towards her. 

“Yeah. MJ and I had just found out why he was killing the couples he was killing, and then he was just there…”

“But he just won a fight against you” Natasha interrupted him “, he beat you up, and you were really hurt, Peter. How could you win in a fight against him this soon?”

“Well, I found out his name” Peter shrugged “, and that meant I could search for him and everything that was to know about him. I learned his powers, his fight style. I learned how I could actually win against him. It was somehow easy after that; I learned he was flexible and moved fast but, I can stick to whatever, and I am also really fast. The key, however, was to know he got stronger was through his opponent’s fear”

“Yeah” Tony nodded “, he also healed himself using that”

“Yeah, that much I could learn. That’s why, when I found out he was at the apartment, I decided to use that actually against him. If I have to be totally honest, I don’t remember much of the fight, just… just a bit. It’s a bit blurry on my mind”

“Peter… what you did is incredible” Steve gaped “, I mean, I still don’t like that you lie, but that’s something we are not going to discuss more because you already know that”

“Yeah, I do”

“But… everything you’ve done, from investigating him to finally defeating him, Peter… I’m so proud of you, baby boy”

“And so am I” Tony agreed “, everything you’ve done, honey, just shows what an amazing hero and human being you are. I wish you weren’t fifteen years old because you’re still too young to do any of this, but… I’m so, so proud of the hero you’ve become”

Peter smiled, letting his Dads hug him and his family congratulate him, even May, who, albeit still a bit shocked, was still supporting him and his decision to be Spiderman. _However_ , speaking of May…

“Aunt May, what happened to you?”

“Well… don’t be scared, honey, but yesterday I had an accident, at the hospital”

“What?” Peter exclaimed, “But are you okay?”

“I am, Peter, I just sprained my wrist”

“So he found her, right?” He asked his Dad.

“It seems like so, yeah, or maybe it really was a freaky accident that, ironically enough, saved May’s life. We have to be grateful to have her here and fine”

“Of course”

“Peter, don’t worry, I’m fine. The doctors did some tests, and then I called your Dads and they brought me here, where your Uncle Bruce did even more tests… I’ll be fine”

“Okay, alright. Er… have you seen the apartment yet?”

“No, not yet. Why?”

“Well… it’s… it’s pretty much destroyed”

“ _What?_ ” May asked, more shocked than actually mad.

“The fight was in the apartment, and I wasn’t thinking about saving the good china, you know? I was focusing on keeping myself alive and on defeating Scarecrow”

“Understandable” May sighed “, oh, but what do we do now? I don’t know if the insurance will pay to repair it”

“Hey, stop it with that” Tony immediately said “. First of all, we would take care of any repairs needed, and I will never take a no as an answer”

“He won’t, so take it for once,” Natasha told her, smiling. 

“Besides” the engineer continued “, I was thinking about something else”

“What is it?” May asked, noticing how Steve was smiling towards his husband - which told her he probably knew what Tony was talking about. Peter looked clueless, so she was sure her nephew had no idea of what his Dad was thinking. 

“Well… Peter, can I ask you a question?”

“Er… yeah, Dad, sure. Shoot”

“Papa and I asked you a while ago about the living arrangements. We asked you if you wanted to live permanently with us, or if you wanted to stay with your Aunt. Remember?”

“Yeah”

“So, did you make a decision?” Steve asked then. 

“Kind of. Right before we fought I kind of decided I… wanted to live here. Don’t take this the wrong way, May” he was quick to say “, I love living with you, and I definitely want to spend time at the apartment, too, but… I had a second chance with my parents, and that’s something I never thought I’d have. I don’t want to waste time now, I want to live with them. I hope that’s okay with you”

“Of course it is, sweetheart” May smiled. She’d seen that coming for a while, and she had accepted it a long time ago. She knew it was the right thing, and she knew it was meant to be. However, she wasn’t expecting the next words spoken…

“Well, then that will make things easier,” Tony said, smiling through his damp eyes “because Steve and I actually thought you could also move in the Tower”

May opened her mouth, surprised beyond words, and exchanged glances with Peter, who was looking equally surprised. The rest of the members of the family were smiling towards her, which made her feel comfortable and loved. 

“Are you serious?” She finally asked. Tony smiled and nodded.

“Of course. We’re family, May, and we don’t want you living on the streets. Look, we can try, for now, right? And if it doesn’t work out you can always move to the apartment, once we repair it, or perhaps we can buy something close to this”

“Tony, I… thank you” she whispered, trying hard not to cry. Peter looked at her with a huge smile and bright puppy eyes, those that May loved.

“Wait, that means you’re moving in, too?”

“I think so”

“Oh, that’s so cool! Dad” he said, turning to Tony and hugging him “, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you”

“No need to thank me, Bambi” Tony laughed, hugging his son back “, we’re all family” 

 

The family had stayed for lunch, and then they had spent their day watching old movies in the living room, like they rarely did (it was weird for them to be able to have a lazy day), and had Chinese take-out for dinner. After that, May went to have a shower and to sleep (she couldn’t believe she had a bathroom for herself in the guest room), and Tony and Steve went to clean up the mess that their family had created. Peter watched them in silence, and then, when they were folding the blankets on the living room, he finally approached them. 

“Dads, can we talk?”

“Of course, baby” Steve immediately said, gesturing for Peter to take a seat “. What is it, is everything okay?”

“Yeah it is, don’t worry”

“Are your injuries okay?” Tony asked, sitting down, too, next to his husband and in front of his son.

“Yeah, they feel fine. I’m sure my friends will be worried after I missed class today and with May taking a day off”

“They know about Spiderman, they can understand, right?”

“I mean, sure… anyway, that’s not what I wanted to talk about”

“Then what was it?”

“Well… I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for everything you’ve done lately. You know, what you did for May is incredible”

“Hon, we told you” Tony smiled “, we’re family”

“I know. And that’s what I wanted to get into. Look, I know I’m not the easiest of kids”

“Pete-“ Steve tried to say, but Peter shook his head, stopping him from talking. 

“I know you’re gonna say I’m a good kid, and a hero and yadda yadda. _But_ hear me out, please. Look, there are things we haven't talked about yet, and we should. Facts are: you gave me up when I was a baby and, even when I was adopted shortly after and even when the Parkers were loving parents… I was still adopted, and that’s something I always knew. I think I told you my parents always told me the truth, and that meant telling me I was not their biological kid”

“You told us that, yes” Steve nodded. Peter nodded back, wetting his lips before answering. 

“I guess having that experience marked me more than I thought, you know? Especially after my Mom and Dad died in that plane crash when I was really little. I went to live with Ben and May, as you know, and it was like going through the adoption phase all over again. Sure, I barely remember the first time, only snippets, but May told me I acted the same way both times”

“Peter, we’re sorry about…”

“I know, and it’s okay, Dad. It truly is. What I meant to say is: living all of those things when I was a kid really made me not like depending on people, you know? I always thought that it was better to solve my problems on my own, rather than going to seek help. Now I’m seeing it’s, maybe, not the healthiest approach”

“I had a similar one when I was your age, and so did your Papa. So, we can understand what you’re saying”

“That’s good. That’s… really good. What I meant to say with this whole thing is that I’m not used to this whole… having a parents thing. I’m learning to be a son, I’m kind of like… a work in progress, you know? But I’m really, really trying”

“We know, sweetie” Steve smiled.

“I’m glad you do. Look, when the first attack happened, with Scarecrow… well, I wanted to show you guys I was a good hero. I wanted to show you I wasn’t some kid or some superhero-wannabe. Now I see it’s not a bad thing to be vulnerable, least of all if it’s with people you truly trust and love” 

“That’s good, Peter” Tony nodded.

“I know” Peter smiled “. I can’t promise things will get better immediately, and maybe I’ll still struggle a bit and it’ll be hard for me to learn to ask for help rather than do my own thing, but I promise I’m trying and I just wanted to say, again, that I’m so sorry about what happened. I know I did stupid things and you guys didn’t deserve the headache that I caused you both”

“Peter, hey, you’re our son” the engineer shrugged “, we knew you were going to be a handful… we _were_ , and _are_ a handful, after all, and you’re our kid. Also, Bambi, we’re proud of you for this, and you know Papa and I will be there for you, no matter what”

“We love you, Peter, more than anything. And we’ll learn to totally trust each other and learn how to rely on each other and ask for help… as a family”

“As a family” Peter repeated, nodding. Both parents smiled towards their kid and all stood up, embracing each other for a while.

“Not to break the happy moment, but just a couple of things I wanted to talk about,” Tony said then “… and it’s you being grounded”

“I still am, right?”

“Oh, yeah, you are” Steve nodded “, as proud as we are for how much strength and courage you showed, you still disobeyed us and lied to us. We get it it was for a good cause, but you still did it”

“And I understand, Papa. I’m okay with being grounded”

“Alright” Tony nodded “, so we’re going to keep the suit with us for a few weeks, then. That also means no training, and, of course, no patrols”

“For how long?”

“A few weeks. We still don’t know exactly how many. And, you can’t hang out with your friends this week”

“Just this one?”

“Yeah,” Tony said “, your Papa and I are weak. Plus, May thought you need your friends to talk, and that moving permanently to the Tower is something huge and that you’ll need them”

“But, Peter” Steve intervened just when Peter had opened his mouth “, we don’t want you lying to us anymore. If you do we won’t be as understanding as we’re being now”

“I promise I’ll never do something like this again,” Peter said, crossing over his heart “. Scout’s honor”

“You never were a boy scout, Pete” Tony laughed, ruffling his son’s hair. Peter rolled his eyes, batting away his Dad’s hand.

“Well, then I swear over my favorite set of legos”

“Oh, that means business” Steve nodded. Peter nodded back, smiling widely, and for the first time in a long while… he knew things were going to be okay”

 

It’d been a while since Peter had slept that well, but knowing New York was safe again and that his Dads and he were okay helped him sleep better. Plus, his body was finishing his healing, and that always made him feel tired. So, when he opened his eyes on Friday morning, he felt rested and good. His ribs were still sore, but only a tiny bit, and he knew his cuts were gone. Maybe he had some fainting scars, but those were going to be gone in a few hours, maybe a day or two. He was okay. 

He groaned and lifted his head up, looking at the ceiling. He was sleeping on his stomach, which was, probably, not good for his ribs, but oh well. His room didn’t have that much light, although that could be contributed to FRIDAY, who always made his windows tinted and kept the light in his room to a minimum when he woke up, something Peter was grateful for. He frowned, wondering what time it was.

“Hey, Karen,” he said, smiling when he realized that, even when he was not going to have the suit for a few more weeks, he still had Karen with him. He’d missed her “, what time is it?”

“It’s 10:14 am, Peter. Did you sleep well?”

“Er… yeah, I did. Can you start the shower, please?”

“Sure thing, Peter”

Peter nodded then, getting out of bed and going to his bathroom, stripping from his pajamas and stepping under the warm water, confused. Sure, he’d missed Thursday, but he had talked to his Dads about going to class on Friday. He’d told them he was going to do so just before going to bed, the night before. Sighing, he showered as fast as he could and put his clean clothes on, throwing on some jeans and a loose sweatshirt, not wanting to feel the rub of the fabric against his healing skin. It was a funny feeling he did not totally like. Once he was ready he quickly went to the kitchen and, to his surprise, both of his Dads were there. Immediately, Peter knew something bad had happened. His Dad was always in the workshop (occasionally a meeting) at that time of the day, and his Papa was in a meeting, or in his own office. So, why were they there?

“Dads?" he finally said, going over to the table and raising an eyebrow ".What's going on, why didn’t you wake me up? I thought I was going to Midtown today”

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking a bit amused.

“Haven’t you looked outside your window, son?”

“Er… not yet. Why?”

“There was a snowstorm this early morning,” his Papa said “, the roads were not safe, so school was canceled”

“Oh… damn it, Karen should’ve told me. I would have stayed in bed for a bit more”

“Actually, bambino, we kind of wanted to talk to you. We let you sleep for a while, but it’s time we talk”

“Dad, you’re scaring me. What happened?”

“It’s nothing bad, Peter” Steve was quick to say, gesturing for the teenager to sit down “, but something happened yesterday and we were notified of it this morning”

“Papa, seriously, tell me. What’s going on?”

“Well,” the engineer of the three said “, Scarecrow woke up yesterday, and he had his first interrogation… and Peter, the news are not so good”

“Hon… he knows” Steve said. Peter tilted his head, not wanting what he was fearing to be true. 

“Knows… what?”

“He knows you’re our kid… knows Peter Parker is Peter Stark-Rogers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, guys!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I also posted a one-shot, the other day, so check it out!
> 
> And PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you want/can! Bye!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow has discovered Peter's identity...
> 
> So, what's the plan now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I literally just came home and I'm uploading this and going to sleep haha. Enjoy!

“What?”

“Peter…”

“No, what do you mean, Dad? How can he know?”

“Well, we don’t know what’s going on in his twisted head,” Tony said “; but apparently he found the paperwork, and his ‘visit’ to the apartment was not to see if he finally found you. It was because he was sure he did, so… he knows Peter Parker is, truly, Peter Stark-Rogers”

“Oh, my God…”

“Honey, it doesn’t really matter how he knows,” Steve said “; what it’s important is that he does”

“Right,” Peter said, trying hard not to hyperventilate. He sat down in front of his Dads then, but Tony moved so he was kneeling in front of his son. 

“Bambi, I’m sorry this is happening right now, and you know I’d give anything to avoid this, but we have to accept it’s happening and we have to do something about it, alright?”

“Yeah”

“Now I’m going to tell you the possibilities you have right now, and everything that we can do in both cases so you can make up your mind and make a decision, alright?”

“Yeah”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, and then moved again so he was sitting in the chair next to Peter’s “. First option: we buy his silence, I’m sure I can at least try. We isolate him and we make sure he doesn’t escape anymore”

“Can you actually do that?”

“Of course, son. I’m sure he has a price, everyone does”

“His price is going to be his freedom, Dad, and that’s just unacceptable. I can’t allow that”

“Peter, maybe he accepts something else, alright? We can at least try” Steve interceded. Peter sighed, playing with his hands. 

“What’s the other option, Dad?”

“Well… the other option is that we announce to the world we have a teenage son… and your identity”

“Oh”

“It will be a shock, but that way Scarecrow won’t be able to blackmail us” Steve chirped in, smiling gently to Peter.

“I see”

“Peter, we know this is huge,” Tony said “, but we had talked about this before, and you’re moving here permanently. Yeah, the fact that Scarecrow knows it’s shocking and weren’t totally expecting it, but if he hadn’t been him then it would’ve been some other person”

“We’re lucky the one person that knows is locked away” Steve shrugged “, and your Dad is right. Now that you’re going to live here, it’ll be sooner rather than later the world finds out about you”

“So Papa and I discussed it’d be better if we actually come clean and announce it before someone tries to create a story full of bullshit”

“Language, honey”

“Peter, if you decide to do this, it’ll be safe for you, we promise. If you decide you want me to buy his silence it’ll be okay, too, alright? We can wait a bit longer to announce your existence”

“But, hon, we’ll have to do so, eventually. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, of course”

“So, baby, what do you think?” Tony asked, trying to seem calmed and smiling gently to his only son. He knew it a huge decision to make, and he wanted Peter to feel safe, most of all.

“Can I actually have a little time to think about this? It’s… a lot. It’ll change my life completely, I…”

“Peter, hey, we understand” Steve smiled “, and it’s okay. But, A Stór, it can’t be too long. We don’t know how long we have until someone else finds out, so we have to know your decision as soon as possible”

“We know it can be a lot, Bambi, but you have to decide in, maximum, a week. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, Dad, don’t worry” Peter smiled. Both of his Dads looked at him, worried.

“Son, are you okay?”

“Yeah Papa, just… a bit overwhelmed. But I’ll think about it today, I promise”

“Okay. Are you hungry? It’s late, but you can have a late breakfast”

“That’d be great”

“Good” Steve smiled, and letting his husband make breakfast for their kid - after all, he didn’t want to poison him… 

 

Peter had been thinking about it the whole day, which he had spent with his Papa in the art studio in one of their art lessons. He needed that to calm down and not be as stressed as he was. It had a calm effect on his body. Science also did, but he hadn’t had a nice art lesson in forever, and he missed those. He had had dinner with his Dads, May and Bucky, and then they had seen a movie, although Peter had fallen asleep halfway through it. He remembered someone taking him to bed and tucking him in, and he remembered his Uncle’s voice telling him goodnight before letting him sleep. When he woke up he took a shower and changed, going then to the kitchen, where his Dads and Aunt already were. May and Steve were sitting at the table, amicably chatting, and his Dad was finishing up their breakfast.

“Morning” the teenager of the four yawned “. Dad, do you need help with that?”

“Oh, no, hon, go and take a seat, I’m almost done”

“Did you sleep well, son?”

“Yeah, Papa, thanks,” Peter said, sitting in front of his Aunt.

“Nice bed hair, sweetie,” she said, smiling, and Peter realized it was looking crazy.

“It’s not even from the bed, I just showered… “

“Your hair has a hard time obeying, like you” Tony said, walking over with two plates and putting them in front of his husband and May. Peter rolled his eyes at his Dad.

“You’re so funny, Dad”

“Oh, I know” the engineer laughed, returning to the table with another two plates and setting them on Peter and his’ spots on the table, sitting then next to his only son. Steve smiled at his two boys, shaking his head.

“Peter, we thought May and you could go to the apartment today, pick some things that you want to have here”

“Oh, sounds good. Can we, though? I thought it’d be restricted by SHIELD”

“Well, if I don’t see a problem with it I think no one will tell you guys anything” the blond shrugged “. Besides, Scarecrow is not there anymore and they inspected the place already. It’s safe to go, and you guys need your things, right? At least you, May”

“Oh yeah, I really do. As much as I am grateful for Wanda and Natasha, I can’t keep living of their clothes”

“If you hadn’t refused to a new wardrobe…”

“I am fine, Tony, but thank you so much”

“Well, it’s settled then” Steve smiled “, after breakfast Happy will take you two to the apartment. We’d love to go, but I have to do the paperwork regarding Scarecrow, and your Dad has to finish a prototype for a new laptop before Pepper hunts him down”

“By the way, kiddo, want to test it? You’d do me a favour if you say yes”

“Sure, Dad sounds awesome. Although… Papa, how come that you have to do the paperwork? I thought the agents did that part of the job”

“They usually do” Steve nodded “, but Scarecrow is a special case, with him escaping two times already and with knowing everything he knows… it’s something personal, at this point”

“Will you tell me what happens to him, though? I know I’m grounded, but…”

“Pete” his father interrupted him “, I’ll tell you, don’t you worry. I know you’re still grounded, but still: this was your fight, and you were the one who stopped him. You deserve to know”

“Thanks, Papa”

“Not a problem, son”

“Yeah yeah, eat your breakfast, Peter. Aunt Hottie and you cannot return too late: Bucky’s making chili” 

 

“Well, my room’s done. How are you doing May, do we call Happy so he can help us move this to the car?”

“I’m done with my bedroom, but… I don’t know what to take from here” May murmured, looking around. The apartment was a mess, and she’s been in shock when they had first stepped in. Peter knew for a fact that the apartment was looking worse a couple of days before, so he was grateful for SHIELD’s (or his Dad’s) help “. It’s just… complicated”

“I know” Peter sighed, sitting on the partially destroyed couch. The apartment hadn’t been their home for that long; in fact, they had moved there only over a year ago, when their old apartment had been too big and too expensive for them. That had been a really hard move; they had lived in there since Peter had moved in with Ben and May when they had moved from their tiny place to one bigger in order to receive Peter into their lives. That was the house they had been heartbroken to say goodbye to. The move had been hell, especially with Ben’s death still so fresh to them. They had spent days packing and crying and eating ice cream with really bad movies. What was hard now was to know what to take and what would look just out of place in the Tower “. You know, we don’t have to take a lot. There’s enough stuff at the Tower”

“I know, I know”

“Just grab the more sentimental things and the memories… it’s what I’ve done”

“That’s why we have more than five boxes of stuff from your bedroom?” The nurse asked, laughing. 

“Maybe. Anyway, do you need help?”

“I actually do” May admitted “, but I wanted to talk to you first”

Peter frowned, looking at his Aunt while she moved a box and sat on another partially destroyed part of their furniture. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No sweetie, it’s just… your Dads told me what happened with Scarecrow. You know, about him knowing your identity”

“Oh…”

“And they also told me the two options that they gave you. I know that was yesterday, but have you thought about it?”

“I actually have… but it’s hard”

“Oh honey, I know”

“I wish it wasn’t, you know? Because they’re my Dads, and I love them, and I’m proud to be their son… and I don’t want them thinking I am ashamed. They’re so good to me all the time, I want the world to know I have the best parents in the world. I want the world to know Steve and Tony are not only amazing superheroes and men, but also Dads”

“That’s beautiful, Peter”

“ _But_ , I still am not sure, and that only makes me feel like… well, like shit, basically” 

“Why, sweetie?”

“Because they deserve the best! I’m doubting such a simple thing, you know? They asked me before and I was already doubting, and I just… they deserve something better than this”

“Peter…”

“It’s such a simple thing, you know? Just saying who my parents are, just that! Sure, it’s kind of a complicated story, with the adoption and then my parents dying and all that…. But the facts are simple! My name is Peter Stark-Rogers, and my Dads are Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers. It’s simple, and I’m glad to be who I am. I’m proud of it”

“I know you are, baby”

“Then why is it so hard to decide? I love my Dads, I know they deserve this!”

“Peter, calm down,” May said, getting closer to him and grabbing his hand “. Look, I get it’s hard. And honey, you were right: it’s a simple thing, just saying who your parents are and your real name. It should be easy if you were a normal kid, and your parents normal people. But it’s not like that”

“That’s true…”

“Your parents are two of the most recognizable people on the planet. _Everyone_ knows them, they’re probably two of the most famous people on Earth, if not in all existence”

“You’re turning into a fangirl now, Aunt May?”

“I’m just being factual,” the woman said, rolling her eyes at her nephew “. Look, they’re someone the people majority love, honey, and I’ve been hearing about them being the ‘cutest couple’ even before they announced they were together… so it’s been a while. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I’ve been hearing about people saying they’d be amazing parents since before you were even born, too”

“Really?”

“Yeah! They were together in a happy and healthy relationship, and people always talked about how well they would do with a baby. There’s been countless rumours of them being Dads, and everyone wishes they were… little do they know, they are in fact Dads to the most amazing teenager this world has”

Peter smiled, looking at the ground and feeling warm inside. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t a bad idea to be public about his parents.

“That’s nice”

“It is, yeah. Look, Peter, I think people will love you and will love the relationship you have with your Dads because it’s adorable. But, honey, I also understand why it can be hard”

“You do?”

“Of course! Sweetie, your life, if you decide to do this, is about to change almost completely! You are Peter Parker to the world right now and, even when people at school kind of know you for being the smartest one in the whole building, they don’t know who you really are or where you come from. The minute your parents say something you’ll have everyone trying to know who you are. You’ll gain fame, and you’ll be recognized as the son of the Superhusbands, which is huge. And, let’s be honest here, your Dad will probably say you’re the heir to his company, so you’ll get attention for that, too”

“Yeah, I’d thought about that, too. The whole ‘fame’ thing”

“I imagined. You’re a little over thinker”

“Yeah, well, I got that from my Dad”

"I know" May laughed ", listen, baby, things are not going to be easy, I'm not going to tell you this. But you have to think about what you truly want, you know? And you have to think about your happiness, and what you want your life to be. I’m sure your Dads will accept both decisions… they want to protect you and make you feel loved and safe, before anything else… you know that, right?”

“I do, yeah”

“And… if you decide to go ahead and tell the world who you really are, it’s fine, Peter. Your world, _our_ world it’s gonna change… but it just means our family just got a bit bigger, and more public”

Peter laughed, nodding. He still didn’t know what to do, not completely… but he was having a slight idea of it all. 

 

“Ned, I told you I’m fine”

“And I told you I wouldn’t believe you until I saw it with my own eyes. Now, shut up”

Michelle smiled behind Ned, rolling her eyes when Peter stuck out his tongue. 

“Deal with it, Parker. You fought Scarecrow without even telling us he was at your house. For all I knew, you were going to call me later that night, but all I got was a bloody teenager on my window. And then, your super parents and two of your uncles burst into my room, paranoid, and take you away”

“I know, but I told you-“

“That you were fine? I know, yeah. You also told me you’d call, and I’m still waiting for that”

“I’m sorry” Peter sighed, opening the door for them. He had invited them over to the Tower to talk things through, and because his Dads wanted to have a few words with them all. Peter was still grounded, but with everything that was going on, his parents had let him see his friends, which he was grateful for. “. I told you about the fight”

“But not what happened later, dude,” Ned said“. What happened, were your parents mad?”

“Not really. I mean, they were really worried, but they weren’t mad. They knew I didn’t have a choice”

“So you made peace?” Michelle softly asked, knowing it was a tender topic for her friend.

“Yeah, I think so,” the teenager said, walking through the garage (ignoring Ned’s face when he saw the cars his Dad storage of cars and his Papa’s motorcycle) “. FRI, can you send the elevator down here?”

“On it, Young Sir”

“Cool,” Ned breathed. 

“Anyway, I’m still grounded, and they made me promise them I wouldn’t pull another one like this ever… but we’re fine”

“How did they ground you?” Michelle asked, stepping right after Peter into the elevator when it came. 

“FRIDAY, take us to the Penthouse, please. Are my parents there?”

“Yes they are, Peter,” FRIDAY said, and the elevator went up.

“Well, they’re keeping my suit for a few more weeks. I was also forbidden from going out with you guys for a week, but something came up and I had to talk to you two”

“Is everything okay, Peter?” Ned asked, back to his worrying and caring persona. 

“Yeah, well….”

“Young Sir, we’re here” FRIDAY announced, and the doors opened. Peter looked at his friends and smiled.

“I’ll tell you guys now, come with me. Dads, I’m home!”

“We’re here, honey” Steve’s voice could be heard, and the three teenagers walked into the Penthouse, Michelle and Ned walking behind Peter and looking how he embraced his Dads, who were waiting for him (or them, at this point they didn’t even know) at the living room. It was Ned’s second time there, and Michelle’s first, so it was shocking for both of them to see them all so domestic, and the place. To think that was where Peter lived part-time was insane. The blond looked over to them then, smiling “. Hi, guys. Ned, good to see you again”

“Likewise, Sir”

“Ned, we talked about this. I’m Steve. And, Michelle, I wish we could’ve met under more proper circumstances, but it’s nice to meet you”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Mister Rogers”

“Please, Steve”

“It’s good to meet you, Michelle” Tony smiled “, Peter here told us you take care of him when he doesn’t want to go to Bruce”

“I’ll try my best. Nice to meet you, Mister Stark”

“Like my husband: it’s Tony. Now, before you can go to Peter’s room, Steve and I wanted to have a few words with you”

Michelle nodded, being her usual cool self, and Ned looked just about to faint. Were they going to be lectured by the two heroes? Were they mad at them? Oh my God, Ned could not have them mad at him.

“We just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Peter” Steve smiled “. You’ve done a magnificent job, and we wanted to say how grateful we are for that. Peter is our only son, and we want him to be safe… and you guys were a huge part of that”

“Thank you,” Michelle said, showing a tiny but sincere smile. Ned was sure he was going to faint, oh my God…

“Thank being said,” Tony said then “, you are all fifteen, am I correct?”

“Yes” came from the three teenagers.

“Good. You’re fifteen, and you are doing something _we_ , _adults_ much older than you are doing. You’ve done an amazing job thus far, but I think it’s going to get more and more complicated. Now, I know my son, and I know he’s not going to stop no matter what. And you two have shown to be loyal friends to him, so I’m only guessing you are not going to stop either… that’s why I came up with another solution”

“Which is?” Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m going to help you. You want to be your own team? Good. But you’re going to do it well, and we’ll help you with one condition”

“Which is that you keep us informed,” Steve said “, no more keeping stuff from us, or lying. All the three of you agrees?”

“Yes,” the teenagers chorused again. Steve and Tony smiled then, nodding.

“Alright then, little brats, you can go to Peter’s room now. Are you staying for dinner?” Tony asked. Michelle shrugged, figuring why not, and Ned nodded so hard Peter feared whiplash for his friend “. Alright then, we’ll tell you when dinner is ready”

Peter nodded towards his Dad and gestured his best friends to follow him to his room. Time to have a serious talk. 

 

Michelle entered Peter’s room and tried hard not to look impressed by it, but it was hard. The room was big and just… so Peter. It embodied his personality down to a t, from the books in the shelves to the posters on the wall. The best thing, however, was the wall that had a huge window, from the roof to the floor. The views were just insane. She stepped into the room and looked around briefly before sitting down on Peter's bed. Ned sat in front of her, in a bean bag, and Peter went to his window, resting his back against it. 

“So, I have a couple of things to say to you guys”

“What is it?” Ned asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m living here now” the teenager simply said “Permanently”

“Peter, that’s so cool!” Ned exclaimed.

“So you finally made a decision, huh?” Michelle asked, smiling “, I’m happy for you”

“I did make a decision, but… well, this wasn’t _exactly_ my choice. Actually, Scarecrow fought me in the apartment, so it kind of got destroyed. After that, my Dad offered my Aunt a place in the tower, and she agreed. I was going to live here no matter what, and now my Aunt is, too”

“That’s great, dude” Ned smiled “. You finally have your family together and happy!”

“I know, I can’t believe it. I’m happy”

“But you haven’t called us to tell us that, right?” Michelle asked “There’s something more”

“Yeah” Peter sighed “, there is. So… my Dad told me something big yesterday. Scarecrow woke up in prison and… he knows I’m the son of Tony and Steve”

“Oh, shit” Ned murmured. Michelle was looking a bit worried, too.

“Peter, that’s bad”

“I know, believe me. I do. My Dad said we have two options; either we buy his silence, which my Dad is sure we can do-“

“Are you sure?” Michelle asked then, interrupting him “because I think it’s almost impossible”

“I think so, too. I mean, the only way to buy his silence is to give him something he wants, and I’m pretty sure he’s only going to want his freedom. And that’s something I’m not gonna give him”

“Then what will you do, Peter?” Ned asked then.

“Well, my Dad gave me another option. He says I could come out to the world as their kid, you know?”

“Oh, my God”

“I know”

“Shit, Parker, that’s big” 

“I know, MJ, and that’s why I called you in. I need my best friends to make my mind up”

“But it’s an easy decision, right?” Ned said “, I mean, you just say who your parents are, and your real name, and that’s it. It’s not like they’ll treat you different, and wait until Flash finds out… he’ll go nuts once he discovers he bullied a Stark-Rogers for years”

“That’s what I told him. I predict he faints” Michelle said. Then, he stood up from the bed and went to stand next to Peter, resting her back against the window, like him “. But it’s more complicated than that, right?”

“I think so” Peter sighed, resting his head against the glass. Ned tilted his.

“I don’t get it, how?”

“Ned, are you serious? If Peter comes out as Steve and Tony’s son his life is going to change. Everyone will know their name, and everyone will judge him just because of who his parents are. The little normal he has in his life right now will change, and that’s something we can’t even discuss. That’s a fact”

“So you don’t think I should do it?” Peter asked, looking at her. 

“I actually think you should, Peter. Yeah, people will judge, and your life will change. You won’t have the most normal life, nor the most normal parents, but” she said, turning to look at Peter’s eyes, too “, who fucking cares? Yeah, so people will talk: fuck them”

“MJ!” Ned said, his eyes widening. 

“Peter, we can’t think about what other people will say. It doesn’t make sense, you know? They can’t talk all they want, but they’re not going to be affected by it. It’s not going to make them happy, or sad: they’re just trolls. Right now you have to think about your happiness, and if you’re going to be happy with the decision of being public with your family. Personally? I think you should say who your Dads are. You know why?”

“I mean, you just said a lot of things…”

“I know, idiot, but there’s an important reason. Look, even when I’m reluctant to admit it: you’re an amazing guy, Peter. You’re smart, and brave, and honestly, the world could use a little bit more of you. Now you have a chance to step up and be the role model our and younger generations need”

“Oh…”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, Peter, but I think it’s important to know how much you could do. You could inspire thousands, _millions_ of people… I just wanted for you to think about it”

Peter nodded, knowing Michelle was partially right. 

 

Two hours later, Peter’s Dad called them for dinner via FRIDAY. However, when the teenagers arrived to the living room, it was pretty much deserted. Peter had instantly a bad feeling about it all.

“FRIDAY, where are my parents?” He asked, already knowing the A.I’s answer beforehand.

“They’re in the common floor, Young Sir, and they just told me you three are starting to be late for dinner”

“Oh, shit”

“What?” Michelle asked.

“If they’re in the common floor it means we’re gonna have dinner with the whole family… which means, you’re going to meet the Avengers”

“Oh my God”

 

“FRIDAY? Tell my Dads we’ll be a couple of minutes late. Ned has fainted”

“Well, he reached his fucking limit” Michelle laughed. Peter rolled her eyes at her, looking back at the ceiling then.

“Also… tell them I made my decision… and that I’ll tell them after dinner”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done!
> 
> I swear, I always feel like I want to say something here and I never remember haha
> 
> Anyway, the press for Avengers: Endgame has started and I'm so excited! I love all the cast and it's always super fun to see them together!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment to tell me what you thought of the chapter and if you can/want, kudos! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, bye!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has made up his mind...
> 
> What will his decision be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, quick heads up: the next chapters will probably be longer than usual, but oh well: they're the last ones and I want to have everything solved... kind of. Don't worry, there's still a sequel! And I'm already planning it - I'll start to write it soon. Just a quick question: will you guys still read it even after Endgame comes out?

The dinner hadn’t been too bad. His Uncle Sam had been as annoying as Peter had expecting him to be, and so had Clint. He was grateful for Bucky, though, because he’d been defending him the whole dinner and keeping his Uncles from embarrassing him too much. The worst part had been Clint insinuating something between Michelle and him, but the look that the teenager had shot him had made Clint shut up and Nat gain a respect for the girl, also something Peter had expected. His Dads had been nervous the whole dinner, and he could tell, but he had made up his mind to tell them _after_ , when they were alone. 

And they were alone, now. Happy had taken Ned and Michelle to their respective homes, after both teenagers refusing and Tony not accepting a no for an answer. Peter was really tired after, but he was happy. He’d spent Saturday packing whatever he wanted to take from the apartment and unpacking, and Sunday he’d called his friends up and had a nice evening with them and his family. He wanted to go to sleep right away because he had school the next morning, but he knew there was a pending conversation with his fathers. Both of them had made a beeline for the living room, sitting in the largest couch and staring him until he did the same.

“So, you said you had made up your mind, right?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I did. Look, Dads, I spent the whole weekend thinking about this, and I talked to May and to Ned and Michelle about it, too. They all had their own opinions, but they all chose option two”

“Okay” Steve nodded “, but what did _you_ choose?”

“Well… look, I love being Peter Parker. It’s something I had a hard time with, a couple of years ago, but I’ve learned to do it and to love Peter as much as Spiderman. I love being a Parker, and the life I had as one”

“We understand, hon” Tony smiled.

“However… I’m a Stark-Rogers, too” the teenager continued “. And I'm proud to be one. Truth is, I was one since the moment I was born, and then I was a Parker, and then in these last few months, I went back to being a Stark-Rogers. I never stopped being it, but before I didn’t have you in my life, you know?”

“I think we do,” Steve said, a bit confused but understanding what his son was saying.

“Thing is, revealing myself as your son would change my life, everything I know. It’d be huge, and everyone would start to judge me and try to know as much of me as they can”

"We understand” Tony nodded.

“I’m ready for that,” the teenager said, surprising both of his Dads.

“What?” Steve asked, surprised.

“I love being your son. You are the best Dads I could’ve ever asked for, and I’m proud of being your kid. I want the whole world to know who you are, who _I_ am, and, even when I think this is going to be… well, crazy, I think it’s something we all deserve, you know? Be a family and don’t worry about other people finding out, or about what people will say. We love and trust each other, and we are a family that supports each other no matter what. I’m ready to let the world know that” 

His parents looked at him dead serious for a moment, and then their faces broke into huge smiles and they threw themselves at him, hugging him tight to their body and laughing in pure happiness. Peter laughed and hugged them back, staying that for a few minutes. When they broke the hug, Tony rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Peter, we’re really happy about this. Truly, you’re making us so, so happy” 

“The happiest people in the Earth” Steve nodded. 

“And, hon, we promise we’ll do everything in our power to make you feel comfortable and secure in this whole process”

“Thanks, Dad. How are we gonna do it?”

“Well, I have a slight idea, but I think we can talk about it tomorrow, right? At dinner”

“Sounds good, but I’ll have to wait the whole day?”

“It won’t be that long” Steve laughed “, and your Dad and I prefer to be more sure about every single step, okay? Besides, I think we should talk with May, too, right?”

“Of course”

“Talk to me about what?” They heard, and they all looked at the elevator, where May was coming from. She went with them, standing next to Peter and smiling sweetly at them. 

“Peter here made a decision” Tony smiled. May looked at her nephew with a huge smile on her face, happy to know Peter had made up his mind.

“Really? What did you decide to do?”

“Well…I think it’s time to be a Stark-Rogers to the world, don’t you think?”

“Oh Peter, of course” she smiled, hugging her nephew before hugging Steve and Tony, too “. How will you guys do it?”

“We’ll still thinking about it,” Tony said, smiling “. I have an idea, but I want to really think about it… so we’ll tell Peter tomorrow, and ask him if he’s okay with it”

“I’m still here,” the teenager said. May and his Dads rolled their eyes at him, fondly, and then May looked at the husbands again.

“So, I have to ask this… with Peter coming out as your son to the world, is the custody going to change? Because, right now, it’s mine… and I don’t think it’ll look too great nor normal for you to have a son but not his custody”

“Actually… I think it’s a good idea” Steve said “, it’s weird, we hadn’t even thought about the custody, with Peter living here, but it’s something basic, right? We have to do it”

“Peter, are you okay with it?” Tony asked the teenager. Peter smiled, nodding.

“I’d love for you guys to have my custody! May, you’re okay with that, right?”

“Of course I am, sweetie! I think it’s time your parents have your custody back”

“But, how do we do it?” Peter asked his Dads. 

“I can call Molly, your social worker,” Tony said “, we’ve been keeping in contact, she sends us a Christmas Cards every year”

“She’s a lovely woman” Steve nodded “. She doesn’t actually work as a social worker because she got promoted and is on the orphanage’s direction, I believe… but I’m sure she can help us”

“We could also call the one that Peter has right now… he comes to the apartment every once in a while ever since Peter came to live with Ben and me”

“We cannot really call him,” Tony said “. When we gave Peter up for adoption it was Molly the one who took care of the paperwork. She came here, talked to us, the whole deal. The process was really secretive, and only a really few number of people knew who Peter truly was. To everyone else, he was Peter James”

“So, if we want to get the custody issue solved soon, it’s a good idea to talk to Molly” Steve finished for Tony “, she’s trustworthy and will get everything done really soon”

“Then it’s good for me” May smiled. Peter smiled and nodded again.

“And for me! When can she come?”

“Soon, little brat” Tony smiled, hugging his son “, I’ll call her tomorrow morning and we’ll set a date for next weekend, sooner if you don’t mind missing class”

“I don’t know about that, actually, I already missed Thursday…”

“Well, then Dad will tell her next Saturday. Is that okay, Tony?”

“Totally, yeah. Now, Bambi, go to bed. It’s getting late and Happy will be even more grumpy than usual if you sleep in”

“Alright” Peter groaned, hugging his Dad and his Aunt.

“Goodnight, sweetie,” Steve said, kissing his son’s forehead “, can’t wait to drop you off at school myself” 

Peter smiled, hugging his Papa one last time and going to his bedroom, getting under the sheets and looking at the window until his eyes closed. Things were going to change, but… he was happy about that. 

 

There were a few things that surprised Molly McCarter these days. Years working in an orphanage and in a city where Superheroes lived had made her immune to them. Sure, it’d been a shock to receive a call that, she later discovered, came from the Superhusbands, who were going to give their child up for adoption. She’d learned to treat them as normal guys pretty soon, though, and had actually kept in contact. They were nice, normal people, even when their job was to fight villains and save the world every other week. 

However, she was not prepared for Tony’s call asking her to go to the Penthouse that same Saturday, nor when he asked her to not tell anyone. It’d been a couple of years since the last time she’d sawn the couple, so she thought it would be nice; she agreed, and then Tony told her another piece of information: he’d called her to talk about Peter because _something_ had happened. He didn’t tell her what, just ‘something’. Gosh, Molly couldn’t wait for Saturday. 

Her husband and kids had been weirded out by her the entire week, but she couldn’t help it: she was a curious person by nature, and Tony telling her she had to come to the Tower on Saturday was definitely something be curious about. Especially when he told her she couldn’t tell anyone. 

She went in without any complications. Even when it had only been a few the times she’d been at the Tower, and the Penthouse, the A.I recognized her immediately. So, she went into the elevator and asked to be taken to the Penthouse, where Tony and Steve were waiting for her. And, when she arrived, she saw something… well, not usual.

A teenager was in there. He was, more or less, fifteen, not too tall. He had big brown eyes and soft and wavy brown hair. There was something else about him, though, something she couldn’t place… 

Although, in the first place, why was a teenager there? It just didn’t make sense, why…? Oh Dear God. She suddenly knew why that kid seemed so familiar to her: it was Tony and Steve’s son! Peter! The same kid she’d had in her arms almost fourteen years back, holding him while he cried, calling for his Dads. She’d spent Peter’s time in the orphanage visiting him every day, trying to see how he was doing. She was, after all, one of the only people in the world that was aware of Peter being there, and who he really was. Even when some enemies had attacked the Avengers (way back), they’d never knew the full relation between Stony and the kid. They just knew Peter was a baby the whole Avengers team loved, and that was enough for them to go after the little babe. 

So… Peter was back in the Penthouse. How? Because Molly knew he’d been adopted. For God’s sake, she’d been the one to approve of the Parkers, and she remembered when they’d told her about the couple’s passing. Last thing she knew, Peter was living with Richard Parker’s brother, Benjamin Parker, and his wife, May Parker. That had been more than ten years ago, so… what was Peter doing there? She couldn’t help but feel happy at the sight, albeit she still was really, really confused.

“Hi,” she said, finally going to meet the Superheroes and the teenager “. I’m on time, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Tony said, smiling. He went to shake her hand, charming as ever “. It’s truly a pleasure to see you, Molly. It’s been a couple of years since the last time, right?”

“Yeah, I think so” she mumbled, still looking at Peter in shock. Steve went to greet her then, as charming as his husband was. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Molly. How are the kids?”

“Nice to see you, Steve. Alicia is a little rebellious, but she’s a teenager, so I’m not that worried. Charlie is good, too. He’s in the football team, now”

“Sounds fun” Tony smiled “. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why we called you in”

“Yeah, a little bit”

“Understandable” the engineer nodded. Then, he gestured the teenager to come closer. He did as told, smiling timidly to her and yeah: that was Peter Stark-Rogers, she was sure of. That smile: that sincere and beautiful smile wasn’t something she could just forget “. Molly, I’m sorry for all the secrecy, but I’m sure you can understand. Now… do you remember Peter?”

“Of course,” she said, still in shock. Holy hell, she was right! Peter was back with his parents, but _how_? And since _when_? “. Hi, Peter. You were really little the last time I saw you”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. McCarter,” Peter said, smiling politely at her and shaking her hand. She subconsciously smiled: that kid was just too damn charming.

“Please, just Molly. So, guys… why have you called me in? What’s going on here?”

“Why don’t we sit down?” Steve proposed “Molly, do you want something to drink?”

“Coffee would be splendid, thank you”

Steve nodded and then went to the kitchen with Peter. Tony took her to the living room, and they sat in opposite couches; Molly in one individual, and Tony in the largest one. She observed him for a few seconds, before opening her mouth. Tony beat her to it, though. 

“I know this is confusing, and I’m sorry for not warning you beforehand,” he said “, but I wanted to tell you in person”

“That Peter is back?!” She whispered-yelled “Tony, how?”

“We’ll explain everything now. But, Molly, you have to swear you won’t tell a thing to anyone”

“Of course, Tony, I won’t. You know I know how to keep secrets”

“Can never be too sure”

Molly sighed, nodding. Steve and Peter arrived then, supporting equally nervous smiles on their faces. Molly tried to smile to them in a reassuring manner, but she honestly didn’t know what the fuck was going on. 

Once they were all sat down, with the three adults having coffee and the teenager hot chocolate (Tony told her Peter was too hyperactive to have two in the same day - ignoring his son’s ‘and you’re not?’And the woman’s genuine laugh at that), the former social worker looked at them, serious.

“I said I was okay with coming here without knowing much, and I still do. I know this family protects their members really well, and their secrets. If you weren’t superheroes you’d be amazing as mobs. Now, if you please… tell me what’s going on. Peter’s back, but how and when and why?”

“It’s complicated,” Steve said “. You know Bucky’s living here?”

“Of course. He became a part of the family a while ago”

“Yeah. Well, when he came to live with us, we didn’t exactly tell him we had had a son, or anything that had happened. Bucky was living here for a while already when he thought Tony and I would be good parents. Because we kind of ignored him when he suggested it to me, he asked Natasha, and she told him about Peter. Bucky, however, decided he was not okay with not knowing anything about Peter”

“Oh, so he searched for him?” Molly asked, tilting her head.

“Effectively” Tony nodded “. With the help of Natasha they, well, found everything. Bucky met Peter then, when…”

“When I was out as Spiderman,” Peter said, talking with a steady voice, even when his stomach felt like it had thousands of butterflies flying around. Molly opened her mouth, surprised. 

“Spidey… Spiderman is a kid?” She asked, shocked. 

“Yeah, he’s… he’s me. I’m Spiderman”

“How? Oh my God, you… you saved my son, Charlie, like a month ago, when he…”

“Was almost ran over? Yeah, he was going after a ball, right? I didn’t know he was your son. Well, of course, how could I?”

“You remember him?” She asked, surprised. Peter nodded with a warm smile.

“I remember everyone, Mrs. McCarter”

“Oh, you have to call me Molly now. Oh my God, my son adores you. You… you saved his life, and you’re just fifteen! How did it even happen?”

“Well… it’s kind of a long story, but basically: I was bitten by a radioactive Spider, and then I became Spiderman. And, before you say it, I know I’m young, my Dads love to remind me of that little fact. But, I have the power to help people, so: I should. You helped me, all those years ago: I should repay the kindness I received by being kind in return, and not only to you but to everyone”

“You’re really something else, you know that, right?” The woman asked, smiling. Peter had grown into an amazing kid, and she hadn’t been expecting him to be that amazing… he was just… she had no words. Truly.

“You haven’t explained me how is he here”

“Well, Bucky, when he found him, offered to train him, to make sure he didn’t die trying to protect the city. Peter agreed and well, Bucky and him for some weeks, and then… well, we met each other again” Steve explained. 

“When I saw them again, I just… I felt like they were something important to me, like we were connected” Peter continued “. The feeling of protection and love I feel when I’m with my parents was something I hadn’t felt since I was given up for adoption, and then I met them, and: there it was again. So, I investigated, and I discovered who they were, and I confronted them about it”

“We confessed,” Tony said then “, and ever since we’ve worked on our relationship as parents and son. That was a couple of months before Christmas”

“And why did you call me in?” Molly asked. She was over the moon to see them together again, but: she needed to know. 

“Well,” Steve said “, I don’t know if you knew, but: Benjamin Parker died a year ago”

“Oh, dear God, I didn’t. Peter, sweetie, I’m so sorry”

“It’s okay, Molly, thank you”

“And now who is your guardian?”

“My Aunt, May. May Parker”

“Thing is” Tony piped in “, May knows we’re back in Peter’s life, and she’s totally cool with it. It took a while, but we’re all a happy family. They’re actually living here, Peter and May”

“Oh, that’s splendid. So, let me guess… you called me in here today because, with Peter living under your roof and with you being together again as a family… and, of course, with May Parker knowing everything… you want his custody again, am I right?”

“Yeah” Tony smiled “. We want his custody again, and for his name to be the one he was born with, again. Except, with Benjamin in it, now”

“So… is it possible?” Steve asked. Molly smiled warmly at them, and nodded.

“Of course it is. May Parker is okay with this, right?”

“Yeah, she is” Tony nodded “. She’s totally okay with it. She would actually be here if she could, but she’s working. We can call her, if you want”

“It won’t be necessary, Tony, don’t worry. As long as she’s okay with it and, obviously, signs the paperwork: we’re good to go. So, this is something we can totally do, guys, and I’ll explain the whole process now, but first I have to ask the three of you something else”

“Sure, what is it?” Steve asked. 

“Well, we can do this, and we can keep it private, something I’m sure you guys will want”

“Of course, yes” Tony nodded.

“But” she continued “, I don’t know how long we can keep it that way. So, it’ll be a good idea if you decide to make this public”

“We are going to,” Steve said, smiling “, that’s why we called you here, today. Not only to be the legal parents of our son, again, but also because we were going to announce to the world we have a son, and who he is”

“And we thought it’d be weird for us to have a son, but not his custody” Tony finished for his husband.

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. So, once you have his custody, you’ll announce you have a son?”

“That’s the plan. We’re still thinking the details about how we’re going to do it, but it’ll be done in the next few weeks”

“Then we have to hurry up. It can be done fairly quickly, especially because of who you are and having May Parker’s consent, but let’s start now. Okay, so you…” 

 

“Guys, guys, guys, guys!”

“ _Dear God, Parker, what?_ ” Michelle said, although she sounded amusing. She was on her bed, laying on her stomach and with a book next to the computer, messy bun on the top of her head. Ned was in his house, sitting at his desk with a set of legos around him, and he was looking quite curious.

“ _Peter, did something happen?_ ”

“Yeah! But it’s something good, don’t worry”

_“What is it, loser?”_

“Well, Molly came to visit today-”

_“Molly?”_

“Yeah, Ned, my social worker! Not the one I had until now, but the woman who was in charge of my adoption. She was one of the only people that knew of my existence”

_“Oh, yeah, you talked about her the other day”_ Ned recalled, remembering when Peter had told them on Monday morning of his decision about coming out to the world as a Stark-Rogers. Michelle and he had been really supportive, and Peter had told them his Dads were going to ask his social worker to work things out _“. How did it go?”_

“Incredibly well. She was super nice, and guess what? Spiderman saved her son’s life a month or so ago”

_“Damn loser, that’s actually cool”_

“I know, right? Well, she told my Dads and I that it’s completely possible for them to have my custody back, especially when May is on board with the idea”

_“Your Aunt was there, too?”_

“No, she had to work today, but she agrees, and besides: Molly came to talk, she doesn’t have the paperwork, yet. But, she says she could have it next week, maybe on Monday or Tuesday”

_“That’s kind of fast, isn’t it?”_

“It’s is, MJ, yeah, but Molly knows we need to get this done as soon as possible. It’s an urgency”

_“Makes sense”_

_“So your Dads will have your custody back soon, right?”_

“Yeah! And then we’ll tell the world about it”

_“How?”_ Ned asked.

“My Dads are still thinking about it, they told me there’s still a few details they have to narrow down… all I know it’s going to be really, really public, but in a way that is still safe for me”

_“But nothing is going to change, right?”_ Michelle asked, _“Like, the school…”_

“I think I’m still going to Midtown. I mean, I’d be surprised if I wasn’t, but I’ll ask. I guess my Dads have to look into security, and also talk to Morita… we’ll see. But I really want to continue to go to Midtown, and my Dads want to do what I want. It’s my life the one that is going to change, you know?

_“Yeah”_ the girl murmured. 

_“Dude, that means I’ll be able to say my best friend’s Dads are Iron Man and Captain America?”_ Ned asked, excited. Peter rolled his eyes, laughing. 

“Yeah, Ned, you’ll be able to. You can even say you’ve met them! My family actually liked you!”

“ _Oh my God, Peter, I think I’m fainting again”_

 

Peter had finished the call when his Papa’d called him for dinner. Peter and he went to the common floor, chatting happily, and when the doors opened they were greeted by their family. Tony was already there, chatting with Bruce, and Peter quickly said hello to Wanda and Vision, who were back. The witch apologized for slipping Scarecrow’s name, but Peter said it was okay. Everything was fine, in the end. They sat at the table, having dinner, and Peter couldn’t help but think how right it felt, to be right there, with all of them. There was work still to be done, but they were happy. He exchanged glances with his Dads, and Aunt, and nodded almost imperceptibly. 

“Family, there’s something we have to tell you,” Tony said, smiling. All of the family looked at him, then, noticing how Steve was grinning widely and how May also seemed to know what was going on. Peter had a nervous look on his face, but he was also smiling.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well… with Peter moving with us permanently, with Aunt Hottie over here, we thought it’d be a good idea to tell the world about his existence. Especially after we found out about Scarecrow’s knowledge of Peter’s true identity”

“That’s good news, my friend” Thor smiled. Tony nodded, smiling. 

“Indeed. That’s not all, though. We thought it wouldn’t make sense, not really, to announce Peter to the world if we didn’t have his custody. It would create too many rumors, and those are not really necessary. So we called Molly, the social worker that handled Peter’s adoption”

“She came by today,” Steve said”, and, well… she said it’s possible for us to be the legal parents of Peter. She’s going to start the paperwork now, and this could get done in a really short time, so…”

“So soon, I’ll be Peter Stark-Rogers again” Peter smiled then “, legally”

Their family was in silence for a moment, and then they all started to shout and celebrate the news. Bucky, who was sitting next to Peter, hugged him tight to his body and laughed in his ear. And, yeah… Peter was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Chapter is done!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! We're getting closer to the end, but don't worry: there's a sequel! And actually, I'm thinking about doing a shorter work that would consist of short stories that happen in this AU. What do you think? Would you guys read it? Well, that and the sequel, of course.
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can/want! Thank you all for reading! Oh, and by the way, there is a chance I will post on Sunday instead of Saturday because I don't know if I'm going to be able on Saturday. I promise you guys will get your weekend-chapter, but I'm not sure which day.
> 
> Bye!


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's plan starts...
> 
> Soon, the whole world will know about Peter's true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, as I told you I was out the whole weekend! I was at the beach and I hadn't been in months... and the sea is like, one of the loves of my life, so I had missed it. Anyway, please, enjoy!

So, Tony’s plan (of course) had been to call one of the most important magazines in the United States… and, probably, the world: People. He knew someone, or so he’d told Peter, and Steve and he had been doing the special announcements with them for years, ever since they’d gotten together. They knew they were trustworthy, so they decided to go along with Tony’s plan: announce Peter’s identity via an interview. They had planned for it to be published just when Spring Break was starting, so Peter was out of school, hoping that by the time classes started again the commotion was smaller. It was improbable, but hey: they could dream. 

The issue was going to be a special one, and they weren’t even going to post the front cover until it’d hit the public. Natasha had told them it was most likely going to break the internet… and she was completely right, Peter just knew. His Dads were going to announce they had a fifteen-year-old son, and his Dads were two of the most beloved people in America _and_ the world. It would be even more shocking because a) it came out of nowhere and b) the whole story, with Peter having to be given up for adoption and then finding him and regaining his custody…

Which, was official, now. Peter was back to being a Stark-Rogers, officially, and he was over the moon with that. It was silly to think about, but he felt good now that his Dads were his ‘Dads’, legally again. The day that Molly had called them to tell them they’d been approved and that Peter was Peter James Benjamin Stark-Rogers had been one of the best in all of their lives. They’d had a party in the common floor and laughed and danced until late in the evening. It was one of the best nights in Peter’s life, and he knew he was going to remember that for the rest of his life. 

So, they were ready for the interview. It was going to take place in the Penthouse, which was looking cleaner than ever, although they’d chosen to keep it domestic; they had their family pictures on the walls (they’d changed then a few weeks back, and now Peter was in the walls, too, from his first year to that same year. The family picture was a selfie they’d taken on Christmas Day), a couple of board games, and even some books and a few neatly folded blankets. Everything was organized and looked classy, but it also looked like a family was living there. They were ready. 

Except, were they? Peter didn’t know how to talk to reporters because he had never done it; the farther he’d done with something like that was when he was doing the interviews to get into Midtown with a scholarship, where he had to get interviewed by Morita. But, other than that: nothing. He’d dressed nicely, in a new pair of jeans, a nice sweater that felt really good against his skin and fancy sneakers. Actually, he knew everything he was wearing was kind of fancy. He was still getting used to wearing nicer clothes, the one who were actually of a high-brand, and he would’ve usually refused to dress that ‘fancy’, but it was for People and it was the announcement of his true identity, so: he wanted to look nice. 

Maybe that was why he’d been standing in front of his mirror for almost half an hour, staring at his hair and feeling like it wasn’t right, like it looked like a huge mess. He heard a couple of knocks on his door then, and he murmured a soft ‘come in’. His Dads stepped into the room then, and Peter exited his bathroom to meet them in his room, smiling to them in greeting. 

“So? Do I look fancy enough?”

“You look really fancy, sweetie” Steve laughed, kissing his son’s forehead.

“Like a real gentleman,” Tony said, also kissing his son’s head “. How are you feeling, son?”

“I’m okay”

“Peter…” Steve said, raising an eyebrow. The kid sighed and sat on the bed, letting his Dads sit at either side of him.

“Okay, fine. I may be a little nervous”

“Why, sweetie?”

“Because, Papa, I’m not used to this! I’ve never done an interview like this, I haven’t been this… I don’t know, important”

“Aw, sweetie, you only have to be you” Tony smiled, sweetly combing his son’s hair “, the whole world will love you”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! We adore you, right?”

“I guess, but you’re my parents…”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not amazing, Peter”

“Peter, look,” Steve said, resting a strong hand on Peter’s shoulder “, you’ll do great. Your Dad is right: the whole world is going to love you. And, if it helps, this is not live: if you don’t want something you said on the interview to be published we can cut it off. They are going to talk to us, and ask some questions, and we’ll decide on what is going to be published”

“As for the pictures” Tony continued “, just think we’re alone in the Penthouse, just think it’s the three of us” 

“So you guys think I’ll do fine?”

“Of course” Steve smiled “, we don’t have a doubt”

“And after the interview is done we can see a movie together and relax, okay?”

“Okay, Dad. Sounds really good” Peter smiled. 

“C’ mon, let’s go to the living room. The interviewer is going to arrive in a few minutes”

Peter nodded, leaving his room and going with his parents to the living room that was looking ready for the upcoming event. They sat in the couch and actually forgot about the interview, talking among them, until FRIDAY alerted them of someone going up. Not even a minute later, the interviewer, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, stepped out of it and smiled kindly at the family.

“Hi! Sorry I’m a little late, traffic was crazy”

“It’s okay, Abeer” Steve smiled “. Besides, you weren’t too late, don’t worry”

“Happy to know that. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Steve” the petite woman smiled, shaking the Captain’s hand “. Tony”

“Abeer, darling, it’s always good to see you” the engineer smiled, also shaking the interviewer’s hand “. Now, let me introduce you to Steve and I’s son, Peter”

The teenager got closer to the woman, smiling timidly. She was shorter than him, with soft dark curls and a deep brown almond eyes. She was pretty, Peter decided, but the thing that made him relax around her was the utter confidence she radiated. She was good at her job, she knew it and she was not afraid to show it. It made Peter feel a little more secure.

“It’s truly a pleasure to meet you, Peter”

“Likewise, ma’am,” Peter said, also shaking her hand. Abeer laughed, looking at Peter like he was just a newborn puppy.

“Oh, you’re precious. Abeer is fine, Peter, ma’am makes me feel… well, too old”

“Abeer has been working with us for the last five years” Steve informed his son “, she actually was the one that covered the issue about your Uncle Buck”

“Did you?” Peter asked her, eyes shining “You did an amazing job! I’m so glad my Uncle was able to get a piece like that, you know? That made him look like the normal guy he is, instead of a weapon”

Abeer smiled and nodded. One minute with the kid and she could already feel he was something else. He looked more like Tony, that much she could tell, but he also had something similar to Steve. Not to speak he was incredibly charming, just like his parents. He for sure was going to be a heartthrob in the close future, with his true identity being discovered and the media attention his family had. 

“Thank you so much, Peter. Now, the photograph will come in later, if that’s okay with you. I wanted to have the interview first, so all the nerves are away for the pictures. Sounds good?”

“Sounds terrific. You want anything to drink?”

“Tea would be splendid, Tony, thank you. Now, can we sit down?”

Steve nodded and went to the couches in the living room. He sat with Peter in one of the couches, the largest one, and Molly chose to sit in the individual one. She’d been there, before, but there was something different. It looked more like a home, more domestic. Peter was in the pictures on the walls, on the things that were neatly on the table, on every corner she dared to look. Furthermore, looking at Steve and Peter, in front of her, she could see how much Steve adored his son, how much he truly cared for and loved him. He was his father in every sense of the world and Abeer, who had known the Superhusbands for a while, was happy to see Steve like that, that happy. 

Tony came into the room with the beverages and sat next to his family, and Abeer could see the same thing she’d seen in Steve’s face on Tony’s. Peter looked at his Dads with so much love, too, mixed with adoration, respect and just happiness of being able to be there with them. It was something truly beautiful to see, she thought. They were a beautiful family, and she couldn’t wait to see the rest of the world see it, too.

“Your coffee, dear. I hope I got it right”

“I’m sure you did, Tony, thank you. Now… do you guys feel ready for this interview?”

“Sure,” Peter said, smiling. Abeer noticed his Dads were looking at him, letting Peter be the one to answer. They were there to support him and to encourage him, knowing the kid was feeling a bit nervous. It was pure silent communication, but Abeer was good at reading that. 

“So… this is going to be huge, guys. It’s going to break the internet, that’s for sure”

“We are aware” Tony nodded.

“Good. I honestly thought you’d do a press conference”

“That feels a bit impersonal and very business-like. We don’t want to do this as if Peter was a business deal, you know? This is about _us_ ” Tony explained “. Also, we wanted the world to know Peter”

“That’s good. If it’s okay to ask, Peter, how old are you?”

“I am fifteen, ma’am. I’ll be sixteen on August 10th”

“That’s a long time” Abeer smiled, writing it down. She was recording the whole interview, but writing it down helped her be focused, and not get too carried away “. Tell me, guys… what happened for us to know not about Peter until now?”

The next information shook her. The story about Peter being born and them being happy for a year and a half to then be somewhat forced to give Peter up and let someone else adopt him to protect their kid was heartbreaking. The fact that it’d been Bucky and Natasha the ones to find him, thirteen years later, was just crazy. She thought Bucky was a good man, but to hear he’d been the one to talk to Peter first and the one to make him feel safe and closer to his family just made her like him more, as a person. She thought the whole story was as beautiful as it was truly heartbreaking. But, the fact that Peter was there with his parents, after being away for so long: it warmed her heart. They had had a really difficult time to get there, a really rough path, but they were there, and they were happy. 

She did some other formal questions: why they had decided to say something now, what their family thought about it, if they had the custody, now, and the living arrangements. The family told her about it all, from the custody they had just regained to May and Peter living at the Tower. 

“And, Peter, do you share any hobbies with your Dads?” She asked the teenager. Peter was far more comfortable around her, now, and he looked at her and nodded, smiling big and sincere.

“Yeah! I love to do anything related to Science with my Dad, and I love drawing, too. My Papa is teaching me, and we all like to try to learn new recipes to cook together and watch movies together. The rest of our family is also there when we watch movies”

“And, side note” Tony intervened “, Peter and I try to learn new recipes. Steve’s there to look pretty, ‘cause he can’t cook”

“Wow, thanks for the compliment, doll”

“C’ mon Papa, we love you, but… you can’t cook”

Steve shook his head and Abeer laughed, enjoying the scene. She focused on another detail, though. 

“So you like science?” She asked. She thought it was cool he loved Art, too, but Science was going to let her change the rhythm of the interview and redirect it to something else she really wanted to know. 

“Yeah, love it”

“And he works with you?” She asked Tony “Or are you just teaching him things?” 

“Kind of both. Peter here: he’s a genius”

“Oh, so like you”

“Yeah, well: he’s my son. So, his mind is constantly working. I know how tiring that can be, sometimes, so he spends time with me either learning new stuff about science or, yeah, working with me. He helps me and builds stuff with me”

“He usually gets bored in school,” Steve told her “, and we try to give him more information about everything. It mainly involves science, though, and Peter and Tony make a great team when they’re working together in the workshop”

“So is there a possibility to see Peter in S.I, in the future?” Abeer asked Tony, smiling. Gosh, she was getting the most incredible interview _ever_. Tony nodded and smiled.

“Oh, of course. It’s all up to him, but he can work officially in S.I whenever he wants to. He’s the heir of it all, after all, right?”

“Right,” Abeer said, bitting her inner cheek to stop his smile. She was getting _everything_ from that interview, she couldn’t even believe it “. And you’re okay with that, Peter?”

“Yeah, I mean… I love what my Dad does, and I’d love to do that once I grow up. I know there’s still a lot I have to learn to be where my Dad is, though. But I’m willing to learn everything”

“That’s a really good answer, Peter” Abeer smiled. Just then, her photograph told her he was waiting downstairs. She told him to go up, maybe to film a short video-interview “. That was Gus, the photograph. He’s coming up now, and if it’s okay with you, he’ll do a short video of the interview and the photoshoot. Is it okay?”

Tony and Steve looked at Peter then, making her realize, once again, that the teenager was the one in charge of that interview. His Dads were used to do interviews, to be public; Peter was not and so, his Dads wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. 

“It’s fine” the teenager smiled. Abeer smiled in return and, damn, that kid _was_ so damn charming (like the charm his Dads had been combined into his body). She seriously didn’t know how his parents managed to win any possible arguments against him. 

Gus arrived at the Penthouse a few moments later and introduced himself. Turns out, Peter knew who he was because he followed his account on Instagram (Gus was an awesome photographer, she knew, and she was happy Peter knew him because he was, now, feeling calmer). Gus was over the moon at the fact that the kid of the Stark-Rogers was a fan of his, and they both had a nerdy talk for a few minutes, with coffee for Gus and juice for Peter (because, Abeer learned, the kid was incredibly hyperactive). Not too long after Gus’ arrival, the rest of the crew arrived, too, and they got to work. They were all nice to the family (one of the reasons why Abeer liked to work there: her co-workers were the nicest), and Peter was quickly feeling more comfortable around them. They did some silly questions and filmed them for a video they were going to put on their Youtube Channel and, potentially, on TV. Then, they got to the pictures. Peter was feeling a little nervous, again, but then Abeer and the rest of the crew saw how much the kid trusted his parents. Steve and Tony distracted him with silly jokes, and playing with him, and just being a healthy and loving family. The pictures were some of the cutest Abeer had seen in all of her career, and she really loved the ones where all three of them were in. When they all left, several hours later, she not only knew they were going to break the internet, but she also knew the whole world was going to fall in love with one of the cutest (if not _the_ cutest) families of the world.

“They’re a nice family, huh?” Gus asked her while they were in the elevator. Abeer nodded, smiling softly at the ceiling.

“The cutest”

 

That was it. Peter had done it: he’d done his first interview without thinking he’d made a fool of himself, and he felt pretty proud of himself. Abeer had been really nice, and his Dads had been there for him every moment of the interview. 

The moment Abeer and her crew had left (with Gus, whom Peter had been obsessed about for months - his pictures were insane), the family went to change out of their outfits and put on the onesies Wanda had gotten them for Christmas, going back to the living room and putting on a movie Steve and Tony had yet to see, but Peter loved. He knew his Dads were paying attention to it, but he couldn’t, not totally. The interview just had reminded him that his whole life was going to change. He was going to be Peter Stark-Rogers to the world, now, the son of two of the most famous superheroes in the world, and he had been named as the heir of his Dad’s empire in that interview, too. Not like he hadn’t known before, but still: it was another thing the world didn’t know. And he knew Abeer was going to put it in the interview: it was too juicy to not do so. His life was not going to be the one he’d had up until that moment and he decided at that moment that he was going to try to live his life as normal as possible for the next couple of weeks, until the issue came out and his world did a 180 degrees loop and changed forever. 

“Bambi, I can hear you think from here,” his Dad said, from the other side of the couch. He was lying in it, with his legs over his Papa’s lap. Peter was snuggled against Steve, hearing his heart beating against his chest. Steve had told him it was something that calmed him down when he was a baby, and it still did. It made him feel grounded when the world was feeling too big. 

“Yeah baby boy, what’s wrong?” Steve asked him, too.

“Nothing’s wrong, Dads, I was just… thinking”

“About?” Tony insisted.

“About how my life is going to change, you know? It was something I knew before, but after this interview, it’s like it’s more obvious. My life is going to change, I’m going to be your son to the public, and I’m also your official heir, Dad. That’s huge”

“Are you afraid of people treating you differently?” Steve asked. Peter shrugged, snuggling closer to his Papa.

“Not really. I talked to Michelle a while ago, and she made me realize it doesn’t matter what the people think. They’re going to judge me no matter what, but I know who my family is, who I am, and the people who truly care about me. It’s just that it finally settled, you know? This is it, I’m coming out as your son”

“And we’re really happy about that, Peter” Steve smiled, kissing his son’s curls.

“Yeah, kiddo, this is what we dreamed about. Being a family, a normal family… well, as normal as you could get with our lives. Which reminds me…”

“Yes, Dad?”

“Your grounding will be done once Spring Break is over”

“Oh God, finally!”

“However” Tony continued, effectively shutting up Peter “, you can come down to the lab whenever you want to, now”

“Really? Thanks, Dad, you’re the best”

“No problems, kiddo. I’d say you can grab your suit sooner than that, but with the commotion of you coming out as our son, it’s better if you lay low for a few weeks”

“You’re right, yeah. By the way, now that we’re talking about the whole coming out thingy…”

“Yeah?” Both of his parents asked.

“Can we finally start to pay for Midtown? And let someone else have the scholarship”

“Oh,” Tony said, a bit surprised “, I’d completely forgot about that, but of course! Now that we’re your legal guardians, and Dads, obviously, I don’t think there’ll be any problem”

“Especially after the issue comes out” Steve nodded “. If it’s what you really want, sweetie, your Dad and I have no problem doing it”

“It’s what I want, Papa. I’m proud of getting the scholarship, but I think that, with us having the money to pay for Midtown, it wouldn’t be okay for me to still have it. It’s better if someone else gets it, someone who could not pay for the education normally”

“And you’re totally right, Peter” Tony told his son, smiling fondly towards him. Steve nodded and kissed his curls again, resting his cheek against them afterward. 

“This is gonna be crazy, Pete, but… I’m so happy you’re back into our arms”

“I am, too, Papa. So, so, incredibly happy”

 

May was coming home from a long shift the next morning and decided to stop by at the kitchen, wanting to have some tea before going to bed. Tony and Steve had talked to her, told her it was okay for her to stop working so much if she wants to; they could support her, help her so she wasn’t so tired. May had refused: as much as she was grateful for the husbands’ support, and as much she loved living there at the Tower, she still wanted to have as normal of a life as possible. With her nephew coming out to the world as Stony’s only son their lives were going to change and so, she wanted to keep being May Parker, a normal nurse, for as long as possible. 

When she went into the kitchen she saw her nephew sitting on the table, almost dead to the world. Steve was sitting in front of him, smiling amusedly at his son and trying to read the newspaper. Tony was finishing breakfast, softly humming, and May… she felt at home.

It was weird how fast she’d accommodated to that new life and routine, but the Superhusbands had made her feel comfortable in the Tower, in their family, as if she always belonged there. It was normal for her to come home to that scene, it was normal to see Tony come running to the living room, most likely interrupting Steve and her talking about something, to tell them about a new breakthrough. He seemed to have a lot. May had feared feeling like a stranger in that house, feeling as if she was just there because she was Peter’s Aunt, because she had lost her apartment after the fight with Scarecrow. But the husbands and the whole family had shown her just how much she was loved and wanted in that house, and it for sure warmed her heart. 

She wondered what could’ve happened in Ben had survived that attack, or if he never went after Peter. Even more so, what would’ve happened in they’d never fought, that night? She knew it was silly to think about, but she also knew things would’ve been really different. She actually had no doubt in one thing: Peter would’ve still become Spiderman, no matter what. It was in his nature, and in his destiny. But, _after_ that… with Bucky searching for Peter with Natasha, and then the super soldier going to meet his nephew and everything that had happened after… she wasn’t sure how Ben would’ve reacted. He would probably be happy for their nephew, but let him live full time with his parents? May wasn’t too sure about it… Ben loved Peter too much, and he would’ve been terrified to lose him. Except, now May knew, Peter was going to be in her life forever. It didn’t matter his Dads were superheroes, it didn’t matter he was, too. Peter was her nephew, and nothing, _not a thing_ , was going to change that. 

“Good morning boys. What’s for breakfast? Also, Peter, honey, could you look a bit more dead?”

 

“Hey, guys!”

“Peter, hi!”

“Hi Pete, what’s up?”

Peter smiled towards his two best friends and linked his arms with them, walking through the corridors with a huge smile on his face until he reached his lockers. When he let go of them, Ned had a confused frown on his face, and Michelle was showing a tiny smile on hers. 

“Peter, what…?” Ned started to ask, but Michelle was faster than him.

“I’m taking the interview went well”

“Oh, yeah! The interview! Dude, how was it?”

Peter laughed quietly, grabbing the books he needed and leaving the ones he didn’t. He closed his locker and looked at the teenagers with a huge smile.

“It went amazing. I was a bit nervous at first, but my Dads helped me calm down, telling me I was going to do well and there wasn’t any need to feel nervous”

“They were right” Michelle nodded “, you’re charming, Peter, you usually make people like you”

Ned looked at her with one eyebrow raised, but the girl purposely ignored him. Peter felt himself smiling even bigger, also blushing a bit. 

“Thanks, MJ. Anyway, the interviewer was called Abeer, and she was super nice! She asked good questions and let me answer at my own time. It wasn’t rushed, or anything. We talked for a while, and my Dad actually talked about me as his official heir”

“Which was obvious, loser”

“Oh my God, are you serious? You’re the heir to… you know what?”

“Apparently”

“Dear God, you both can be really oblivious when you want to. Peter, you’re his only son and a genius yourself. You already work with him and are incredibly interested in his work. What made you think, even for a second, you were not going to be his heir?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. I guess I just didn’t think about it, you know? It’s not like before I was thinking about becoming the heir of something”

“Okay, makes sense” Michelle sighed “. How went the photoshoot? I know you were really nervous about that”

“It went really well, too. The photographer was a guy I follow on Instagram, ‘cause his pictures are just insanely good. He was super nice, and they did also a video with us answering more questions. Then they did the pictures, but it was nice. My Dads told me to pretend we were alone in our house and I kind of did that. I think it was a really good interview, overall”

“And when is it going to be published?”

“Oh, just when Spring Break starts. My Dads want me to not be at school when the news break through”

“Which makes sense” Michelle nodded.

“I think so, too, yeah”

“What about school, though?” Ned asked, somehow a bit nervous. Peter tilted his head, not knowing what he meant.

“What about it?”

“I think Ned is trying to ask if you’re still going to attend Midtown. You told us you had to ask your Dads about it”

“Oh, about that! Yeah, I’m still attending Midtown. The plan is I do until we graduate, unless something huge happens”

“That’s good” the taller of the three smiled. Ned, beside her, nodded, happy. He didn’t want to stop going to school with his best friend: he’d miss him too much. 

“Yeah, I guess. Something’s changing though”

“What is it?” Ned asked, slightly frowning. 

“I’m giving up the scholarship”

“What, why?” Ned asked again, his frown even deeper.

“‘Cause my parents can pay for Midtown, Ned. I don’t think it’s really fair to still have the scholarship if they can pay for my education. It’s better if I give it to someone who truly needs it”

“That’s noble, loser” Michelle smiled “. And your Dads agreed?”

“Yeah! They think it’s the right thing to do, so they’ll talk to Morita to change it up. With them having my custody back and with the world soon knowing who my parents are…”

“And your real name” Ned added. Peter rolled his eyes, punching his shoulder.

“Yeah, that too. Anyway, that it’ll look okay. If we did it before it would’ve been a bit weird, you know?”

“Yeah” Michelle nodded “. So you’re sure about this, right?”

“I am, yeah”

“Well, then you soon will be one of us” the taller of the three smiled.

“Yep. It’s not sad to give up the scholarship, I mean…”

“Oh, look at that. Little Penis Parker is giving up his precious scholarship?” They heard, and then the friends turned around to look at Flash, who was smiling cockily at them. Ned had to bit his tongue to not tell him the whole truth. The bully just didn’t know who he was really talking to. 

“Flash, go away,” Michelle said, rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t want to. Now, Penis, they finally realized you’re not worthy of the scholarship? Or maybe they were finally full of that bullshit you love to constantly pull and they threw you off the scholarship. You know, they’d probably give it to me for excellence, but… my family is too rich, and I don’t need it. Not like you”

“That’s really nice, Flash” Peter smiled, leaning against his locker. When he crossed his arms over his chest, Flash did one step back without even realizing. Peter’s friends also noticed a change; now Peter seemed bigger, he looked like someone you don’t want to mess with. He looked imposing, and that was something that had never happened before. Michelle bit her bottom lip to not smile; Ned didn’t even try not to “. See, I don’t really own an explanation to you, nor should I give it just because you want to, you understand? What I do with my scholarship is something that has to do with _me_. You’re not my friend and we don’t even like each other, so don’t try to get into my business. Now, I was talking with my best friends, so: go away, Flash. We don’t like to see your face around us”

Flash gaped, his mouth incredibly open. Michelle openly laughed then, and threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders, linking the other with Ned, and strolled down the hallway. Her laugh could still be heard by the time they turned around by the corner, Flash still gaping to nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The chapter is done!
> 
> There's only a few more chapters + sequel + I think I'm gonna do the mini stories within this AU, in a new work. PLEASE tell me things you would want to see in this hypothetical AU! Thanks!
> 
> Also, a quick disclaimer: I have a flight on Wednesday, so if the chapter is posted later than usual, that's why! sorry if it indeed happens, I'll try to be on time!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can/want!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> You can find this fic translated to Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963608


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue is published
> 
> What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Gosh, I landed not two hours ago haha, but I'm at the hotel now and I have wifi, so I can post! I'm writing the final two chapters, almost done with 65 (this one is technically the 64), and I'm kind of emotional. Not so much because I'm doing the sequel, but wow... it's been an amazing ride. Anyway, enjoy! (PS: the chapter is kinda long, hehe)

_People’s Special Issue:_

_Meet the new favorite family in America! The secret son of Captain America and Iron Man!_

_A recap of the husband’s love story through the years, and the official interview on page 30._

 

**_The Stark-Rogers family: the cutest in the world_ **

_It seems like a big statement, but it is true. When Tony Stark-Rogers called me to do this interview, I could not even believe the words he was saying. But it was true: his husband and he had a fifteen-year-old son, and his name is Peter James Benjamin Stark-Rogers._

_I wanted to be neutral, going into that interview. As much as I knew I was going to be interviewing a child, I wanted to be unbiased and get the most information I could. I was also skeptical, because those news were huge, and shocking. However, the moment I stepped into the Penthouse, everything changed. Tony, Steve, and Peter are the cutest family I have ever met, and the love and trust they share is, sometimes, overwhelming. Those two adore his son and love him more than anything in the world. And the love is mutual: Peter practically worships his Dads and looks up to them constantly. You can see all of it in their eyes, in their smiles (Peter seems to have Tony’s, as well as his eyes, but do not let it fool you: Steve is also in that sweet smile and in those kind eyes), in the way they act around each other, in the way they embrace. I have no doubt Steve and Tony would do anything for their child, would give the world for him._

_Peter quickly shows me he is a genuinely good kid. He is incredibly smart (genius level), just like his Dad (Tony), and he is kind and incredibly open to people, something I see more in his Papa (Steve). He has a humor that is a weird but nice mix of his two Dads, and he is incredibly and amazingly charming, just like his Dads combined their own charm into him. Not even twenty minutes into the interview, I am comfortable around them, joking around and learning their story, which, I can already warn: it is extremely sad. And not only I am feeling comfortable: I also feel extremely lucky and grateful they called me to do this. And I am not talking about the chance of doing the interview: I am talking about how fortunate I am for having met them, for having talked to such amazing people. This job is usually a blessing, but today is more than that: today gives me a gift, an opportunity to see true love and to learn about the tragically beautiful story of this amazing family”_

Peter read the beginning of the article that had been published that same morning. His Uncle Bucky had gone for a few copies, even when Steve had one in his office that People had sent to him a few days back, and he’d give a copy to everyone in the family, who were now reading.

“Aw, it’s a beautiful introduction” May smiled, a bit teary. 

“It’s a bit sappy,” Tony said, even when his eyes were teary, too “, but I honestly love it. Honey, did they send us the pictures they took? I really like this one, we have to frame it so I can put it on my office” he said, tapping one where the three of them were pictured, looking incredibly cute as a family of three. Steve nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, Abeer told me they were going to send them all once the issue was out. I also want to put it on my office”

“Ditto,” Peter said, still reading “, only I want to put it in my bedroom”

“Damn you went all in” Clint laughed “, you even said Peter’s your heir”

“Why not? He is”

“The world’s gonna go nuts” Sam murmured. The rest of the family hummed in agreement. Yeah, it was going to, but who cared? They were happy. 

 

_After hearing their story, I am deeply moved. The incredibly hard decision the husbands had to make and the trauma that it meant for all parties are some thoughts that run through my brain. They are incredibly lucky to have found each other again, and they all know that. Peter tells me he is always going to be grateful for his Uncle Bucky’s persistence and for not giving up on him, and he is also grateful for the help Bucky received from his ‘Auntie Nat’ (yeah, we are talking about Black Widow. The fond name should not surprise us though: the woman is his family and they live together, after all). I am happy Peter is back into their lives, and I am also happy Peter gets to know and live with Steve and Tony, but there is a question in my mind almost yelling to be asked._

_A: Peter, how did you feel when you discovered your parents were none other than the Superhusbands?_

_P: Well, pretty shocked. I didn’t expect to find my biological parents this early into my life… I was extremely happy, of course, but also in shock._

_A: Of course. It has to be shocking to know your Dads are Iron Man and Captain America, right?_

_P: I mean, I guess (he laughs, adorably shaking his head), but I didn’t think about them being superheroes. Not really. I thought about them being two guys who are my Dads and whom I hadn’t been with since I was almost two. I thought about how lucky I was that they were even alive and that I was scared we were not going to get along._

_A: Nothing about their powers?_

_I know I kept insisting, but the young Stark-Rogers surprised me once more. He is a fifteen-year-old living in New York City. All his peers must be obsessed with the people that are his family, and something within me tells me more than a few teenagers actually dream about being somewhat related to at least one Avenger, not to say all of them, like Peter is in some way or another. Peter shakes his head again, still smiling. His Dads look at him with fond and soft smiles on their faces, like they are looking at their whole world._

_P: No, I didn’t think about their powers. I didn’t think it’d be fair, you know? They didn’t have me as Captain America and Iron Man. They had me as Steve and Tony Stark-Rogers, two men who loved and love each other deeply. They’re more than heroes: they’re people, too, and they’re my Dads before they are Avengers. I didn’t think it’d be fair to get to know them as such… because, you know, at the end of the day, it’s my Dads the ones who have dinner with me, not Captain America and Iron Man. Gosh, my answer was too long, wasn’t it?”_

_I laugh and shake my head. That kid is just too damn charming - and I am blaming his parents on that one. Still, under all that charm, Peter just shows me how emotional intelligent he really is. He is living something huge, and he still thinks more rationally than the majority of people. Tony can not help it and ruffles his son’s hair. Steve kisses his forehead tenderly and I just melt inside. They truly are a great family, and I am glad to be able to show the world just that._

 

“Michelle?”

“Yeah?” The teenager shouted from her room, nose into one book Peter had made her buy. It was more fictional than what she was used to, but the idiot she had for a best friend had told her it was a nice one, and that she had to read something different every once in a while. He was right, as much as she sometimes hated to admit. His Dad’s voice resonated again through the hallway.

“Honey, can you come here?”

Michelle sighed and closed her book, standing up from her bed and not even bothering on putting socks on. She had been enjoying her first day of Spring Break just fine. The next day she was going to go to his grandparents’ (his Dad side), who lived in Florida, to spend some days with them. She wanted to finish Peter’s book before that, but her parents weren’t helping. At least she was wearing one of his hoodies, she thought. The superhero had left it behind him one day he was spending time at her house, and she found the sweatshirt incredibly soft. Peter hadn’t told her anything about it, so she took it as permission to wear it. And, right in that moment, Michelle was missing him, so… she was wearing the sweatshirt and reading his book. She didn’t know what that meant, or why she always felt comfortable around him, but it was a nice feeling. So, she was not going to do anything about it. 

Making a quick decision, she also grabbed her book and strolled down the hallway into the living room, where his Dad, Mom, older brother and younger sister were, all with shocked expressions on their faces. She briefly wondered why, but then she saw his mother had in her hands the People issue. She’d already read it because Peter had given one copy to her, and another to Ned. It was a really nice interview, and Peter had done a really good job. She’d have to call him later to tell him so.

“Yeah?” She asked, sitting on the individual sofa and opening her book again. Her family looked at her in silence for a moment, before her Mom cleared her throat. Michelle kept fake-reading.

“Honey, have you seen People’s new issue?”

“Why?” She asked, not answering her Mom’s question. 

“Peter, that guy from your class,” her sister said “, he’s the son of Captain America and Iron Man”

“I know,” Michelle said, still reading.

“You do?” Her brother asked, gaping. Michelle lowered her book and looked at them strangely. 

“Yeah. Why is that surprising?”

“How do you know, honey?” Her Dad asked.

“Because Peter is my best friend, Dad. He told me a while ago… I’ve known for months”

“Are you serious?” Michelle nodded, finally rolling her eyes “. Oh my God, and you do like, know _them_?” Her sister asked, her pitch even higher. Michelle tried to not roll her eyes. Her little sister was nice, she knew, but she was in her pre-teens and sometimes that was a headache in itself. Her brother was somehow better, but being a senior in high school, he was sometimes over his head.

“Yep. Had dinner with them the other night” she said, going back to her book. She could hear her family gasping. 

“You what?” Both of his siblings almost yelled.

“Dear God, chill,” Michelle said, closing (finally) her book “. They’re normal people, you know? Stop treating them like they’re magical entities or something”

“And… you say he’s your best friend?” Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I said so, yeah”

“Is that sweatshirt yours?” Her sister asked, suddenly “It’s too boyish even for you”

“First of all, stop with that, Morgan. Second: it’s not, it’s Peter’s”

“Oh my God” her sister whispered. Her brother frowned.

“Are you sure he is only your best friend?”

“I am sure, Michael. Now, calm down, alright? Yeah, Peter is a Stark-Rogers, but that doesn’t change who he is. He is my best friend, and Ned is, too, and that means I know their families. I don’t know if any member of Peter’s will come here at some point, but if they do: they are normal people who love Peter like any parent would. If that’s all, I’ll go to my room to read”

She left for her room then, biting her cheek to stop herself from smiling until she’d left. The looks of shock on her family’s faces were amusing, after all. 

 

_A: Steve, if I can ask… what is your approach to education? Are you influenced by the forties, or do you believe in today’s education?_

_S: That’s an interesting question. The times I lived were difficult, and the way I grew up was not easy, either. I’ve been living here for a while now, and I’ve gotten used to this. I’m educating my son teaching him he can be whoever he wants, and that he should not fear anything, not like I was taught in my day. At the same time, I’m teaching him the values my mother taught me, a really long time ago. It’s a mix, if you want._

_A: And Tony, what about you? Do you raise your kid by your own standards?_

_T: Not really - I have a husband who is the other parent of my kid, and there’s also his Aunt. I don’t do a thing without having talked to them first. And, look, my parents were not exactly the parents of the century. I know there was some intent to it, but the truth is that I grew up pretty much by myself. In that way, I’m really independent._

_A: Right._

_T: Iam like my husband. I teach my son how to be the best version of himself, how to make mistakes if he has to, how to get up after having fallen down. We try to teach Peter everything we’ve learned, and we hope that helps him._

_P: It does._

_A: Peter, my next question was actually for you. How is it to have your Dads with you again? Did it take a while to get used to?_

_P: It actually did. I’m actually a pretty independent person, you know? I don’t like to ask for help, I’ve never done it. We’re working on the whole ‘ask help when needed’ thing. That’s the thing that’s been most difficult though. Everything else has felt pretty natural, you know? It’s not like I’m debating on behaving well around them - I do it, they are my Dads and I love and respect them._

_A: And you are completely right on that one, Peter._

_Peter is a well mannered young man and a total gentleman. Although, I have to blame that one on May Parker, the woman who raised him (alongside her late husband, Ben Parker - Peter receives one of his names from him, actually, and he is quite proud of it) and helped him become the young man he is today. Still, I think the approach the Superhusbands have adopted is healthy, especially because they are not raising a kid: their son is a teenager, and his own person, now. His education has been good thus far, and I am sure it will continue that way._

 

Principal Morita choked on his coffee, definitely gaining attention from his peers and co-workers, whom he’d been having brunch that day - just because he was their boss didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate them as people. Also, with the three of them being the main teachers (and principal) to deal with Peter Parker… well, it drew them closer.

“Everything alright, Jim?” Roger Harrington asked him. Right beside him, Monica Warren was looking at him with a perfect eyebrow raised. 

“Have you looked at this?” The director asked them both, picking up the magazine he’d seen in the table beside them. There, in the cover, was Peter Parker with the Superhusbands, of all people.

“What the hell?” Monica said, grabbing the magazine from him. Morita and Harrington sat closer to her, and all three of them started to read the article, shocked shortly after when they read everything that had happened with their student and his family.

“Oh my God, I have the son of Captain America on my school,” the director said, gaping once again. Monica reprimanded him with a look, and Roger was also frowning.

“Jim, Peter said he doesn’t want people treating his parents just as superheroes”

“I know that, but do you even know what this means to me? Captain America saved my Grandfather’s life! My Grandad was actually a member of the Howling Commandos”

“Oh, that’s right,” Monica said, smiling “Jim Morita”

“Yeah, that’s right. Oh my God, I’ve always wanted to talk to Steve and thank him for saving my Grandpa. Do you think I can ask Peter to tell Steve how grateful I am?”

“I’m sure he’ll say yes” Monica smiled “He’s a good kid”

“I just, I wish my Grandpa lived long enough to know his friend survived and lived a good life, you know?” Both teachers nodded “I’m just glad he did and that he now has Tony and Peter. He deserves it”

“Well, hopefully you can tell him that in person” Monica smiled. Morita nodded, smiling too, and went back to reading the article again. Who would’ve told him that Peter… dear God.

 

_As we keep talking, I quickly realize Peter is a lot like his parents, even if they have not raised him. He has a way of talking that reminds me of his Dads; his mannerisms, his expressions… everything. He is clearly smart, and he definitely seems intelligent. Tony tells me he goes to a school for ‘kind of genius’ young minds, and Steve adds Peter is at the top of his class, like the proud parents they are. That alone impresses me, and it does spark my curiosity. So, I ask him about the hobbies he may have, and if he loves to do something specifically._

_P: Yeah! I love to do anything related to Science with my Dad, and I love drawing, too. My Papa is teaching me, and we all like to try to learn new recipes to cook together and watch movies together. The rest of our family is also there when we watch movies._

_T: And, side note, Peter and I try to learn new recipes. Steve’s there to look pretty, ‘cause he can’t cook._

_Peter quietly snickers, and Steve tries to look offended, but he is smiling too big for it to look believable._

_S: Wow, thanks for the compliment, doll._

_Tony rolls his eyes fondly at him, and Peter rests a hand on his Papa’s arm, gaining his attention immediately. I have also discovered that the kid has his Dads wrapped around his little finger - cannot blame them though._

_P:C’mon Papa, we love you, but… you can’t cook._

_Steve shakes his head again but does not even try to pretend he is ‘mad’ with his kid. I focus on one detail of Peter’s answer though._

_A: So you like science?_

_P: Yeah, love it_

_A: And he works with you? - I decided to ask Tony - Or are you just teaching him things?_

_T: Kind of both. Peter here: he’s a genius._

_A: Oh, so like you._

_T: Yeah, well, he’s my son. So, his mind is constantly working. I know how tiring that can be, sometimes, so he spends time with me either learning new stuff about science or, yeah, working with me. He helps me and builds stuff with me._

_Steve also tells me Peter gets bored in school, so they try to give him more information than usual. It mainly involves science, and he also tells me Tony and Peter make a great team when they are working in Tony’s workshop. That makes me ask one more question, unable to help myself._

_A: Is there a possibility to see Peter in S.I in the future then, maybe?_

_T: Oh, of course. It’s all up to him, but he can work officially in S.I whenever he wants to. He’s the heir of it all, right?_

_Tony smiles and nods then, as if saying who the heir of his empire will be it is nothing for him. If I think about it, though, it just makes sense for Peter to be. I try to not look too shocked._

_A: And you’re okay with that, Peter?_

_P: Yeah, I mean… I love what my Dad does, and I’d love to do that once I grow up. I know there’s still a lot I have to learn to be where my Dad is, though. But I’m willing to learn everything._

_Tony nods again, approvingly. I can not help but think the world is in good hands with Peter in its future. There you all have it though: The Superhusbands have a son, and S.I has an heir._

 

Flash let the magazine fall to the ground, not even bothering to keep reading.

“Oh, shit” he murmured. His mother, next to him in the couch frowned, and his Dad, who was reading the newspaper on his own chair, reprimanded him with his eyes.

“What was that, son?”

Flash shot him an apologetic look and grabbed his phone, quickly going into the group chat he had with his friends from Midtown and - yeah. All were freaking out because freaking Penis Parker was, really, Peter Stark-Rogers. They’d been bullying -especially Flash- the son of two of the most famous people in the whole world, the fucking heir of Stark Industries - the company practically all of them wanted to work in. Flash had fucked up… big time. Probably the biggest in his life. 

“Eugene, is everything okay?” His mother asked him. Flash pocketed his phone and smiled at his mother, but both of his parents could tell he was feeling tense. 

“Yes, Mama, don’t worry”

“You look pale, Eugene,” his father said then “, and your whole face changed the moment you grabbed that magazine, so tell us what is going on. It is not a suggestion”

Flash swallowed, lowering his gaze. How to tell his parents what he’d done?

“There’s nothing wrong, Baba. I just found out about something and it was pretty shocking”

“Really?” His mother asked, leaning down so she could pick the magazine up “What was it…? Oh my God”

“Dear, what is it?” His father asked his mother. She showed him the magazine, and his eyes went comically big “Oh, I was not expecting that one”

“Wait, that kid looks familiar… Eugene, doesn’t he go to your high school?”

“Yeah” Flash sighed “. We’re in a lot of classes together and he’s in the Decathlon team, too”

“Then that’s good” his Baba nodded “, if you have a personal relationship with the heir of Stark Industries it will be good for you, Eugene. Who knows, maybe you can work in an even higher position than the one we envisioned”

“I don’t know about that, Baba” Flash murmured, his face growing red.

“Why not, Eugene?”

“Peter and I… we are not exactly friends”

“Then you have to change that, Eugene. We are talking about your future”

“I know Baba, but…”

“No buts, Eugene. Just do it”

Flash sighed, and nodded. He still didn’t know how he was going to do it - he’d been bullying Peter for years, and he was pretty sure the teenager was not going to magically start to like him, not if Flash was nice after his coming out as the son of the freaking Superhusbands. He didn’t know what to do… damnit, Parker. Oh, wait. Damnit, Stark-Rogers. 

 

_I ask them silly questions then, questions that are in the video we released and questions that they answer while doing the photoshoot for this interview. Gus, my photographer, is someone Peter actually follows on social media, so the session quickly becomes something else. It does not feel like a photo shoot, in the best sense. The family puts on some music and just has fun, doing everything Gus tells them to and, honestly, looking like they are having a good time. They have made us feel comfortable, kind of at home. They all have pictures where it is only one of them (Peter takes the most, being the main attention of this interview), pictures with only the husbands (who keep being the sweetest and cutest couple ever), pictures with one of the Dads with their kid (Peter has a connection that is the same and different at the same time with each of them, and it is beautiful to see) and finally, the three of them together. They tell me they are going to watch a movie after we leave, and Tony tells me Peter loves to watch bad movies, and that Steve and he had started to love to do so as well. With the pictures done, and with all of us starting to think Peter could actually have a future in modeling when he is older (he blushes when we tell him so), the family thanks us for being there today, and for bringing their story to light. However, I feel like I should be the one thanking them, for showing me, and now the world, that true love can really conquer it all. To the people who read this, I know the news are shocking. However, as you have read, this family has gone through hell to be where they are. Please, remember to be kind, and remember that they are just another (although, the cutest) family. And to the Stark-Rogers: thank you, again. It was a pleasure._

_Abeer Kanaan._

“Peter. Petey, hey, wake up”

The teenager groaned, bringing the blanket over his head. His Dad laughed, shaking him again, gently.

“Go away” he mumbled.

“C’ mon baby, wake up,” Steve said, also going to his son. Peter peeked from underneath the blanket, looking at his parents above him. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, first of, you’ve been sleeping for almost six hours now, A Stór”

“You told me to take a nap” the teenager complained. 

“Yep, we did. Now, c’ mon, up up up” Tony said, grabbing his son’s hands and pulling him up. Peter groaned again and let himself fall against his Dad’s chest, letting the engineer hug him to his body “. It’s been an exhausting day, huh Bambi?”

“Yeah,” the teenager said, yawning again. His Dad kissed his curls, combing them. Right after the issue being published, the Superhusbands had taken it to their social medias and both had posted the same two pictures; the first one, a selfie they’d taken just the week before, all happy smiles and bright eyes. The second picture was one they’d taken when Peter was a bit over one, another selfie. Tony had Peter in his arms, and the kid was resting his head against his Dad’s cheek. Steve had his arm around his boys, and the three of them were smiling. They had captioned with a sweet ‘nothing’s changed’, and the post had gone viral on each account. Especially after Peter had made the exact same one, after changing his user name to ‘peterstarkrogers’. He was shortly after verified and his follower counting was just going up, which he still found insane. He was Peter, he was not a celebrity, right? 

He’d had a chill day with his family, shielded from the world and ignoring his phone blowing up. After lunch, however, his Dads had suggested for him to have a nap. Peter had told them he was fine, and he’d seen a movie with them and the rest of their families but, midway through the second, lulled by the warm his Uncle Bucky’s body radiated (he was hugging Peter protectively to his body, otherwise focused on the movie), he’d finally caved in. Now, his Dads were annoyingly waking him up.

“C’ mon baby, we know you want to sleep, but we have to go. ” his Papa told him, extracting him from his Dad’s arms and taking him to his bedroom “. Get dressed and we’ll leave”

“Leave where?” The teenager asked, surprised. Both of his Dads smiled, mischief. 

“It’s a surprise,” his Dad said “, just grab your laptop and things like that - we’re going on a trip”

“A trip? But, where? And what about my clothes?”

“May helped me pack clothes for you” Steve confessed “, and we’ll tell you once we’re on the plane”

“Your Papa and I thought it’d be nice to have a family vacation, the three of us,” Tony told his son, smiling “Before you going back to school and before the craziness really begins”

“Sounds really awesome, Dad. I’ll shower and I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes, is that okay?”

“That’s totally fine, Peter” Steve smiled “We’ll be waiting for you in the living room”

Peter nodded and almost ran to his shower. Just like he’d promised his Dads he was ready fifteen minutes later, and, after a quick stop in the common floor to say goodbye to their family (including May, who was chatting with Rhodey), they got into the car.

Peter unlocked his phone then - a new one that his Dad had just given him after much insisting. He also had a new laptop, and he was overall really, really grateful. He had deactivated his notifications, afraid of his phone just exploding. He didn’t even try to look at how many followers he’d gained or how many messages he had. He, instead, scrolled a bit on his comments, but it was a bit overwhelming, so he went to Twitter. It was just as crazy, but he could see people’s opinions a bit better. There were a lot of ‘ _Have you seen those pictures? I’m soft’_ and ‘ _goals_ ’ and other variants of those types of messages. People were going crazy about Peter and his family, loving the Superfamily and getting emotional over their story. It was cute, he knew. The news sites were filled with things about them, trying to get the maximum information about them. 

“Kid, we’re here,” Tony said after a while “Stop looking at your phone”

“Sorry, Dad, I just wanted to check on things, I guess. I also wanted to answer my friends’ texts”

“Are they okay?”

“Yeah Papa, they just wanted to tell me the interview was really cool. Michelle said her family freaked out and Ned told me his Mom wants to meet you, and so does his Dad. They are like a second family to me, so they want to make sure I’m fine”

“Then we can arrange something after our holidays,” Tony said, parking “. Now, kid, get your backpack and off we go”

Peter rolled his eyes, smiling, and did as told. When he stepped out of the car, however, he realized something.

“Dad, why are we on the landing strip? Is it even safe?” He asked, frowning. His Dad laughed, clapping his shoulder, and pointed to a small plane nearby. 

“See that? That’s our private plane”

“What?!”

“We are taking that one,” his Papa said, throwing an arm around his shoulders and walking towards the plane “It’s more comfortable for us. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, just… I’m a bit shocked, I guess. I’ve never even been on a plane”

“You’re gonna like this, I promise” Tony smiled. Just before going in, they took a quick picture, sending it to their family, and even posting it on the internet.

“Isn’t that gonna make everyone go even more wild?” Peter asked, finally stepping inside the plane “Oh my God…”

“Your Dad loves to mess with people, you know that,” Steve said, laughing “And yeah, I know. It’s pretty insane”

“And the suitcases?”

“There’s someone taking care of them,” Tony said “, just sit down and relax. You can take a short nap, but it can’t be for too long, alright? Different time zones and all that jazz”

“Sure, Dad. Wait… where exactly are we going?” He asked his Dads, finally sitting down. Wow, it was comfy… his Dads smiled and exchanged glances. 

“We are going to Japan, honey” Steve smiled “, your Aunt told us you love the place and you wanted to visit, so we thought it was a good idea. What do you think?”

“Oh my God, thank you!! I love you both so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!” He exclaimed, hugging his Dads. They laughed and hugged him in return. 

“It’s our pleasure, Bambi” Tony smiled, kissing his son’s forehead “. Now, sit down, alright? We have to take off”

Peter nodded, smiling big and sweet. His Dads smiled back and let him get comfortable. He was awake for the take-off, but twenty minutes later, he was out cold. His Dads woke him up a few hours later, telling him he had to be awake to not have jet lag. They played a few cards games and talked and even ate something (Peter could not believe the food was that good - then again, it was his Dad. He only allowed perfect for his family), and, after nearly fourteen hours, they landed in Tokyo, Japan. 

Peter was like a puppy on drugs the moment he touched the floor, to his parents’ amusement. He let them take him to the car, though, even when he spent the entire ride to their apartment with his nose pressed against the car window. Once they were in the apartment the family had in the city, Peter went to leave his things in his room, and only grew more excited when he realized his Dads had decorated his room to be really similar to the ones he already had in his other homes. The room was just the coolest, with amazing views of the city. It was getting a bit late, but the family decided to walk around Tokyo for a while. Tony was the one who knew the city the best, so he took his husband and son to his favorite places, and to a restaurant he’d discovered a couple of years back that he loved. 

The next few days the family enjoyed their holiday. They walked around the city, visited its monuments, museums, parks, and everything they could think of. Peter was happy to be there with his Dads, because he’d always dreamed of going to Tokyo and the fact that his Dads had made it possible (the fact that he could go there whenever and had a house and a room there… wow) made Peter feel like the luckiest kid in the world. He could’ve never dreamed his Dads were going to be beyond perfect, but there they were. His Dads were his parents, his confidants, sometimes even his friends… they were Peter’s everything, and he just loved them and was beyond grateful for them. 

The first night they were lucky enough. As happy as they were for being there, they were still tired, so they hadn’t posted anything on their social media nor had they brought attention to themselves. They just walked around and had dinner, and yeah, they took pictures: but those were personal, just for them. The following day, however, someone took a picture of them while they were in Naka-Meguro and posted it online. All three of them were visible, with Steve walking with one arm around each of his boys, the three of them looking at the blossoming trees smiling. Soon it was all over social media, and after that, people started to take more pics of them, and even come up to them at some occasion to ask for one with their idols. Almost everyone asked for a picture of Peter, too, and some people came only to have a picture with him, which Peter found quite weird if he had to be honest. Still, he wanted to be nice, so he did it and didn’t give it too much thought. Besides, everyone was nice to him and respectful, and his family and he didn’t mind. They knew they were going to get attention, and they didn’t let that take the fun from their trip. Instead, they did confirm they were in Japan and posted things on their social medias for the rest of their trip, making the world just fall more and more in love with Peter and the Superfamily. 

A couple of days before Spring Break was over, Peter and his Dads arrived at the Tower and were welcomed by their family, May and Bucky being the ones to hug Peter the tightest. The teenager didn’t even try to check his phone, nor the new situation he was in now that he was back in New York. He just hugged his family and went to have a nice dinner with them. The rest could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Done!
> 
> I know you guys wanted to see Flash's reaction, and I really wanted to have it here, so here you go! I really loved the fluff in this chapter, but PLEASE tell me what you think! Also, tell me what you want to see in the new work where I'll write short stories and one-shots situated in this AU!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and/or kudos if you want/can!
> 
> Bye!


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to go back to school and face his new life...
> 
> One more chapter 'til the finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Omg, we're almost at the end of this story! I'm writing the final chapter and it's super emotional! Also, I'm already writing the sequel with IW and I can just say... angst is coming #sorrynotsorry #alsofluff
> 
> By the way, I totally forgot to mention, but: on the new work (not the sequel, the story with the one-shots), it's also possible to ask for a story that would take something that already happened and change it! For example, let's say you guys want to know what would've happened if they didn't search for Peter when he was fifteen; things like that. Alright, with that being said, enjoy the chapter!

That was it: he was going back to school… and Peter was not completely looking forward to it. Don’t get him wrong: he loved school, he’d done so since he was a little kid. He really did love it… however, now that his true identity was out and that he was a Stark-Rogers again (and that was in the new lists his teachers had to check the attendance in class), he just didn’t know what was going to happen. He’d been in Japan for almost the entire holidays, and the time he had been in New York had been spent on his home, away from the world and shielded from any possible thing. His Dads were paranoid like that. 

When he sat at breakfast he felt like he could not eat a thing. He was too nervous about the day that laid ahead, and his Dads immediately noticed, and they exchanged a look before looking back at their son.

“Sweetie, everything okay?” Steve asked, serving himself some fruit. Peter nodded, tossing around his food and not putting any on his mouth.

“Yeah, Papa, don’t worry”

“Kiddo, you can’t fool us,” Tony said “, and we talked about this: tell us your problems”

Peter sighed, stabbing a piece of apple and bitting into it, chewing it almost furiously.

“It’s a bit stupid, to be honest”

“If it makes you worry it’s not stupid, Bambi. Now, tell us”

“I just… I guess I am nervous. I want to do this, I want to go to school as your son and I want to be there as Peter Stark-Rogers, I swear, but I’m nervous”

“Baby, it’s okay to feel nervous,” his Papa said, smiling sweetly at him “, what happened is huge, and things will be different. But remember we are going to go and talk to your principal about it before class, so everything should be okay, alright? Don’t worry about it”

“I think everything will be alright, too, it’s not that. I don’t know, I guess I’m just nervous”

“Don’t be, tesoro mio” Tony smiled, sipping some coffee “, because Ned and MJ are going to be there for you, no matter what, and so will your family and us. Listen, I know being kind of famous can seem like super cool for five minutes, and then terrifying. I know, believe me. And I also know you fear you’re never going to have a genuine friendship again, but Peter: you will”

“You’re wise, baby” Steve also said, smiling like his Dad “, you’ll know what to do, we don’t have any doubt”

“Thanks, Dads”

“Now, c’mon, finish your breakfast,” Steve told him “, we have to leave in five minutes”

“Alright,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. Steve scoffed and looked at his husband.

“That right there? That he got from you, darling”

“Damn right”

 

Jim Morita had just gotten to his office when his secretary told him he had a visit. It didn’t surprise him: he was schooling the son of two superheroes now, after all. However, he was expecting some agent, maybe some paparazzi. Hell, he was kind of expecting Harold Hogan, also known as Happy, a.k.a Tony’s head of security. But his surprise was ginormous when both the Superhusbands and now their (Super)kid came through his doors. He stood up faster than he really acknowledged and opened his mouth, surprised. Tony ( _freaking_ ) Stark smiled and offered his hand, which the principal shook.

“Do we come in a good moment? Sorry for not telling the high school beforehand about this meeting, but we wanted to be as discreet as possible”

“It’s… it’s fine, Mister Stark-Rogers” the principal stumbled.

“Oh, it’s just Tony, please. And don’t be nervous, we don’t bite”

“I know, Sir, and I just… Captain America?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow, a bit amused. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I’m James Morita”

“Wait” Steve frowned “Morita, as in…?”

“Jim Morita” the principal nodded “, a member of the Howling Commandos. He was my grandfather”

Steve gasped, shocked, putting a hand over his mouth. Truth to be told, he’d thought about investigating some more about the lives of his comrades, but, after seeing all of them were now dead (which was depressing in itself), he’d decided to stop looking, too hurt to continue doing so. He knew it was, maybe, a bit childish, but he’d missed them too much. Ever since then, he’d remembered on special occasions, and he always made sure to honor them. The fact that he was now in front of the grandson of Morita and that he was the principal of his only son was pretty damn insane.

“Oh my God… Jim was your grandpa?”

“Yes, Sir. I just… I wanted to thank you for saving his life, back in the War. My grandpa always remembered you, and I’m sure he’d be thrilled to know you’re alive and well”

“Well, first of all: no need to thank me. Second: I’m thrilled to see he had a good life. I’m sorry, I wanted to search and see what had happened to him, but after I learned he was dead it became too… well, hurtful”

“It’s fine, Mister Stark-Rogers, I understand. I’m just incredibly grateful for what you did, and I’ve wanting to tell you so for years”

“Well, again, first of all… call me Steve. Your Grandpa was family to me, and he saved my butt more times than I can recall. Actually, if you don’t mind…”

“Jim,” the principal said “, call me Jim, Steve”

“Of course. Then, Jim, would you come by the Tower this weekend? We can have dinner and chat about your Grandpa and the Howling Commandos”

“Are you… are you sure?”

“Yeah! I can call Bucky, I’m sure he’d love to hear something about Morita, too”

“I’d love to, Steve, thanks,” the principal said, finally shaking Steve's hand. Then he gestured the family of three to sit down and he sat, clapping his hands together “. I’m sorry for my outburst, I needed to get that off my chest”

“Not a problem,” the three of them said, smiling gently at him. 

“Anyway… I understand this situation is… well, out of the ordinary, but, Peter, the teachers and I have talked about this, and we want you to know, as well as your Dads, that nothing’s gonna change. You’re still Peter to us, even if you are a Stark-Rogers now. You’re still one of our top students, if not the top, and the top of your year”

“Damn, kid” Tony laughed, ruffling his son’s hair “, you’re killing it huh”

“Dad” Peter groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“As I was saying” Morita kept going, laughing amused “, nothing’s changing. Teachers are not going to treat you differently, and the level of exigence is going to be the same, or even harder if you want. I’ve read you’ve been bored at school lately”

“A little bit harder wouldn’t be too bad” Peter admitted “, it’s not like Midtown is bad, not at all, it’s just…”

“Peter, we get it” Morita smiled “, you’re a genius, and we get sometimes things get too easy for you”

“We appreciate it, thanks” Steve smiled “. A Stór, would you want to?”

“I think so. Papa, Dad… what do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Tony said “, as long as you talk things through with the teachers”

“Of course” Morita nodded “, that’d be the first thing done”

“Then yeah” Peter smiled.

“Jim, thank you so much for this. We want Peter to continue on Midtown” Steve smiled “, he likes it here, and he wants to get his high school education done here… however, there’s something we wanted to talk to, other than he being treated differently by his teachers, and maybe peers”

“We can’t control how the kids will react,” Morita said, tilting his head “, we can try to talk to them, ask them to step back if they get too crazy”

“We weren’t talking about them,” Tony said, shaking his head “, but thank you anyway. No, we meant paparazzi and the security matter. We know you have some people here who are children of celebrities, but…”

“Not one kid is like Peter” Morita nodded “, it goes beyond ‘child of celebrity’. We are aware, and we studied how we can protect him, but… well, we’re still looking for a suitable solution… we don’t have a high bucket, per se”

“Oh, bullshit,” Tony said “, you guys don’t have to pay a thing - it’s our son and our responsibility. We just wanted to inform you that we’ve come up with a solution that, hopefully, is beneficial for all parts. We’re paying for it and we have discussed the details… but now we wanted to know if you, and the rest of the workers of this establishment, are okay with it”

“We are” Morita nodded. Steve laughed a bit then, shaking his head.

“You haven’t even heard how things will be”

“I know, but you’re the Avengers. You’ve been protecting the world for years, and this is your son we’re talking about. I’m sure you just want what’s best for him”

“You’re smart, I like you” Tony smiled “. Alright, then if things are fine, I guess we’re good to go. We want to cause as little commotion as possible”

“Of course, Mister Stark” Morita nodded, shaking the hands of the Superfamily, Peter’s (who had remained mostly silent during the entire meeting) as well. 

“It was a pleasure” Tony nodded “, and I am glad to have met Peter’s principal. I feel even more happy that this is his high school now, so thanks”

“And thank you for being this understanding, too,” Steve said, smiling warmly at whom he now knew was the Grandson of Morita “. Is Saturday okay, for dinner?”

“It’ll be a pleasure. Can I bring my wife with me?”

“Of course” Steve nodded, smiling “, we’ll tell Bucky to come up, too”

“Sounds good”

“Then we’ll send you the details later this morning” Tony smiled.

“Perfect. Now, Peter, if you don’t want to be late you have to hurry a bit”

“Listen to your principal, kiddo,” Tony said, clapping his son on the back “. We’ll see you at home”

“Sure, Dad,” the teenager said, hugging his Dad goodbye. Steve hugged him then, cradling his head just for a moment. And, if Jim had thought before of how of a good family they seem to be, well - not it was a bit more clear. Those two adored their kid.

“I’ll see you later, hon”

“See you, Papa. I’ll see you later, principal Morita”

“Have a good day at class, Peter”

The teenager smiled one last time and left the office. Well, that’d gone well… at least, better than he’d expected. 

 

Well… things were weird. Scratch that: things were extremely super fucking weird. Before Peter had been… well, no one. People didn’t even acknowledge him - maybe, sometimes, someone said something about Peter being the kid with the scholarship, or about Peter being the smartest kid in school, but that was pretty much it-, they barely knew his real name (thanks Flash for the _awesome_ nickname) and they didn’t even think he was (or could be) someone special. _Now_ , however… _everyone_ was looking at him. There were people who were actually trying to pretend they were not doing so, pretending to look at their phones or faking a conversation between them. Others were looking at him discreetly, but not in a way Peter could not see them.Other were bluntly looking at him and whispering, and Peter felt truly uncomfortable. 

He’d dressed as nice as he could without it not being… well, him. Still, that meant he was actually wearing nice jeans and a shirt that was more expensive than he was used to, paired with a jacket his Papa had bought for him in Japan. His shoes were actually a gift from his Dad; a way to have something from them with him (as much as, admittedly, he was something from them). He got to his locker feeling incredibly uncomfortable, and then he opened it and tried not to scream into it. A hand resting on his shoulder scared him more than it should’ve been. 

When he turned around he saw Ned looking right at him, a slight frown on his face. It was the first time they’d seen each other since Peter’s trip to Japan, and right behind him was Michelle, also frowning a bit at her best friend.

“Peter, everything okay?” Ned asked, letting Peter grab his books and rest his head against his locker’s door.

“Yeah, I just… _everyone’s staring_ ”

“Oh, right. That” Ned murmured, also growing red. Michelle rolled her eyes and turned around, making a few students flinch while doing so.

“Yo, don’t you all have something better to do? Turn around, go to class to have an education and stop being dumbasses. Go!”

Almost half of the students looked away then, although they were stealing glances at the friends - Michelle was intimidating, yeah, but c’mon: that was the kid of two of the strongest superheroes _ever_. Then, Peter was done. He closed his locker with a bang that shut up the whole hallway.

“You heard her,” he said, more serious than everyone had heard him “.Go”

Somehow, somewhat, everyone obeyed. Maybe it was because now they knew Peter was the son of Steve and Tony - he didn’t know and honestly, he was uncomfortable enough to not care.

“Dude, that was so cool” Ned whispered. 

“I don’t even know how I did it if I’m honest, so let’s just be glad I did”

“Yeah” Michelle murmured, also a bit impressed “. That was really cool, loser”

“Thanks, MJ”

“By the way, I’ve heard people shouting in the parking lot, care to explain why?”

“My Dads came with me today, we talked to Morita about Midtown’s new security. My Dads arranged some new security measures and warned Morita. He was fine with it, told my Dads no one is going to treat me differently”

“That’s nice” Michelle nodded.

“Actually, check this out: Morita is having dinner at my house this Saturday,” he said, starting to walk towards their homeroom. Ned and Michelle followed him, both with their eyebrows furrowed.

“Why?” Ned asked.

“My Papa and he got to talking about the Howling Commandos - I’d completely forgot Morita’s Grandpa was one, and that my Papa and he were great friends back in the War. Morita wanted to thank my father for everything he’d done and my Papa wanted to speak to Morita about his Grandpa, so they arranged the dinner”

“Your life is so fucking weird, dude” Michelle laughed. They finally reached their class, and when they entered every student shut up and looked at them. Mr. Harrington, their homeroom teacher, just smiled at them and yeah- Peter was thankful for that bit of normal. Betty also shot them a genuine smile and Peter smiled back, letting Ned sit with her and sitting next to Michelle himself.

“It so is” he finally whispered to her “, but somehow… I still love it”

 

They’d decided it was not a good idea to go to the cafeteria - too many people and all of them wanting to see Peter. So, they went to their usual spot: the orchestra room. God, Peter loved that room. He seriously did. 

“So tell us,” Ned said, stealing one of his apple slices “, how was Japan?”

“It was awesome, dude. My Dad knew all of these cool places he’s discovered through the years and he took my Papa and me to all of them”

“That’s awesome,” Ned said “, I saw some pictures of you guys, other than the ones you posted. By the way, how cool is that you’re verified now? Anyway, I saw some paparazzi pictures… wasn’t that uncomfortable”

“A bit at first, but my Dad helped me forget about them, you know? Like, sure, they’re there, but we have to enjoy our holidays. Plus, because I am underage, they can’t do too much with them anyway - the lawsuit my Dad would send their way would be too big for them to handle”

“Sometimes your Dad’s cool, loser”

“Yeah, sometimes” Peter smiled “. Anyway… it’s a bit weird, but not that much has changed, I’d say. I mean, yeah, now the world knows who I am, and who my Dads are, and I guess now my life is way more public and broadcasted, but… I am still Peter, you know?” Both of his best friends nodded “I am still the same person, I still feel the same way. Nothing’s really changed”

“I honestly am glad to hear that,” Michelle said, smiling softly at Peter “. And… well, now suddenly my sister thinks I am cool or something like that. My brother has talked to me more times in the past week than in the last year”

“Why, do they want to meet my Dads?” Peter asked.

“I suppose so” Michelle shrugged “, but honestly: they can kiss my ass. I told them you’re my friend, not some toy or celebrity. Don’t worry, you won’t be forced to meet anyone anytime soon”

“It’s okay, MJ, it’s fine. We’re best friends, if your siblings want to meet me or my Dads they can. Plus, I’ve been in your house countless times. I destroyed like six rugs”

“Don’t I know. I want the new one to be black and fuzzy, by the way”

“Duly noted” Peter laughed.

“Dude, what are you going to do with the people at our school?” Ned asked.

“Well, I’m hoping the commotion dies a little in the next few weeks… also, Morita told my Dads he’s going to try to get them to step back, you know? Understand I am a normal person, even if my Dads are superheroes”

“Do you think he’ll be able to?” Michelle asked, also stealing an apple slice from him. 

“I don’t know, to be honest. What I do know is that from now on making friends will be even more difficult than before… but I’m more than happy with this group if I’m honest, and with the Decathlon team”

“Even Flash?” Michelle asked again, smirking “Because I saw him in the hallway earlier this morning and he looked like shit”

“Well, he had finally realized who he was messing with,” Ned said, shrugging “, so now he’s probably regretting it. Plus, didn’t he want to work on SI? He’s probably realized he’s never gonna do it, after what he’s done”

“Why?” Peter asked, frowned. His best friends looked at him a bit confused.

“Did you seriously ask ‘why’, Peter?” Michelle asked “Maybe because Flash has treated you like shit for years and has never apologized. He doesn’t deserve your generosity, Stark”

“Him being mean to me doesn’t mean he’s not smart, though, and you know that. Flash is here with us, he’s really smart, even if he sometimes struggles. If he wants to work for S.I and my Dad thinks he can, then why not?”

“You’ll be the owner one day” Ned shrugged “, maybe your Dad is not the one who makes that decision”

“I still think the same thing, Ned. If I deem Flash is good for the company, then he’ll be hired. If not, I’m sure he can work wherever else”

“Damn, Rogers, you already have a vision for this, huh?” Michelle said, trying to mess with him. Peter rolled his eyes and nudged her shoulder.

“Shut up. Anyway, yeah, even Flash: he’s somehow a genuine…teammate, or whatever”

“You’re too good for this world, Peter, I swear to God” Michelle sighed. Peter shrugged, going back to his lunch. Things were still messy, but at least his best friends had stayed the same. And it was going to be that way for a really long time.

 

All in all, his day had gone admittedly well. Happy had gone to pick him up after he was done - even when Steve and Tony wanted to be the ones doing so, Peter knew it was too soon to do that yet - they had to wait a bit for the commotion die down, at least a little. Drop him off was fine: there would be people waiting to see them, but it was fine. However, picking him up could be just too much for the moment. 

He sat right next to Happy instead of in the back, and sighed.

“Hey, kid. Brought you some grapes”

“Thank you, Uncle Happy” Peter sighed, smiling tiredly but happy, and popped a grape into his mouth.

“So how was the school day? Were people too harsh on you?”

“Nah, not that much. I mean, everyone was staring at me and whispering, but Michelle and I made them shut up”

“You made someone shut up?” Happy asked, raising an eyebrow towards his nephew “. As in… _you_?”

“Hey, I can be intimidating!”

“I’m not saying you can’t, kiddo, I’m just saying you choose not to”

“Touché. Anyway, I was just done, you know? Done with everyone looking at me and stuff, so… I made them shut up”

“Well, look at that. Every day you remind me even more of your fathers”

“Like fathers, like son, right?”

Happy laughed, nodding. It was weird to hear him laugh, but Peter was getting used to. Natasha said it was because no one could really resist Peter and his pure soul - Peter liked to pretend it was because he was genuinely funny. A while later they were parking inside the Tower (outside there was still a lot of paparazzi, all trying to get as many pictures of S.I’s heir as possible. However, as Peter had told his friends, he was being protected for being a minor, so… he was somehow okay for the following almost three years. 

He said goodbye to Happy and left the car, getting into the elevator and asking FRIDAY to take him to the Penthouse, asking where his Dads were. Turns out, both of them were in the Penthouse, waiting for him.

“Dads, I’m home!” He yelled, taking his shoes and jacket off and leaving his backpack there - he could retrieve it later. 

“Petey pie, how was school?” Tony asked, coming from the kitchen. His Papa was reading a book in the living room, and he also stood up when he heard his son. Peter hugged Tony and then Steve, letting the blond ruffle his hair.

“Hi baby, did you have a good day”

“It was alright, Papa. And school went well, Dad, almost the same as ever. Not one teacher made a comment about me being your son, and not one stumbled through my name… so that was nice” the teenager explained, going to pour himself some juice and sitting at the **aisle**. His Dads sat in front of him, smiling. 

“Yeah? And how about your peers?”

“Well, Papa, that was a bit worse. People were constantly staring and whispering, but I’d expected that. Plus, I made them shut up… and that was kinda awesome”

“See honey? I told you he could be like you in that way, telling people how they should behave all the time”

Steve rolled his eyes, letting his husband peck his cheek and then his lips. Their son rolled his eyes affectionately and drank the rest of his juice.

“Anyway Dad, can we go to the workshop now?”

“Actually, honey… Papa and I thought of something different”

“What is it? Because, as much as I like seeing movies with you two, I really want to do something else… my mind feels restless right now”

“It’s not a movie” Tony laughed, and then he went to the living room. He returned with something that made Peter’s eyes start shinning. _His suit_ “. Look, honey… your Papa and I decided your grounding’s up. You learned your lesson and in the time you didn’t have the suit you didn’t pull any shenanigans, so… you can have the suit back”

“Oh my God Dad, thank you so much!” Peter exclaimed, getting up and going to hug his Dad, picking up his suit and also hugging it to his body. He hugged his Papa, too, laughing “. Thank you, Papa, you are both the best Dads _ever_ ”

“Thank you, son” Steve laughed “, we’re happy you’re this happy. However, A Stór, we want you to promise us you’ll be honest with us. We want you to tell us everything that happens and, if you don’t want to do it daily, then weekly. Mostly, bi-weekly, understand?”

“Yeah! Oh my God, thank you so much”

“Good. Now, go. Bucky is waiting for you on the roof”

Peter smiled even bigger and left for his room, leaving his backpack right where he’d put it. Not even two minutes later, he was with Bucky, laughing and running through New York. 

 

A couple of hours later, their training was almost done. It felt nice to wear the suit after all these weeks, to feel truly like himself again. He’d trained with Bucky, sure, but that’d been in the Tower, sometimes in the Compound, but never with the suit, and damn… it felt good to be back. 

“Well, James, I think we’re done for today!” His Uncle smiled, clapping his shoulder “. You were good, so I think we can head home”

“Cool. And thank you for this… I’d missed it”

“Not as much as I did, kiddo. Now, c’mon, I think Bruce is cooking, and you know he’s one of the only decent chefs in this family”

“You cook pretty well, too, and my Dad, and even me?”

“Yeah, well, and that’s pretty much it,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. Peter laughed, nodding, but, before his Uncle could leave, he rested a hand on his forearm.

“Uncle Bucky, can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure, punk junior,” the soldier said, smiling “, what’s up?”

“I just… I wanted to say thank you”

“Thank you? What for?”

“I don’t know… everything, I guess. It’s thanks to you I’m here, with my Dads, and I just… you never gave up on me, and you always made sure I was feeling sure and safe. I know Auntie Nat also searched for me, but it was _your_ idea, and it was _you_ the one who went to meet me, the one who made me feel this was my family for the first time… I… you just changed my life, Uncle Buck, and I wanted to thank you. I feel like I haven’t done that recently and with everything that has happened in the last two weeks, I had to, you know? So thank you”

Bucky looked at him in silence for a good minute, his cheeks stained with tears and a happy smile dividing his face. He then opened his arms and walked towards Peter, engulfing him on a hug.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Peter, and I should be the one thanking you for everything you’ve done for me. Looking for you was the best thing I’ve ever done”

“I’m still thankful”

“And I still think I wouldn’t be me without you”

 

They’d cried and held each other for almost half an hour, and then they’d gone home, changing into more comfy clothes before going to the common room. When they got there, almost every member of the family was there, all talking loud and throwing popcorn at each other. A warm spread through his chest when he saw his family. There, right there is where he belonged, and he knew. His Uncle Thor marched in front of him (Bucky long gone to steal Sam’s candy) with another (huge) bowl of popcorn, and stopped, turning towards him and hugging him tight to his body.

“My worthy nephew, is so good to see you home! Movie night?”

“I’d love to, Uncle Thor”

Thor laughed into his ear (which, _ouch_ ) and took him to his family. His Dads smiled towards him when he sat between them and kissed each side of his head. Peter snuggled against them, and he knew: he could not be happier. He’d found his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, the chapter is done, and we only have one more!
> 
> Don't worry, the sequel is coming up FAST. I will ask you guys when you prefer it to be posted on the last chapter.
> 
> Also, if you haven't read the A/N at the beginning, I also want to say that, on the work (situated in this AU) where I'll do one-shots, you can also ask for a story that would take something that already happened and change it! For example, let's say you guys want to know what would've happened if they didn't search for Peter when he was fifteen; things like that. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me any ideas you have! The ones I already received were super cute and I'm doing them all!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can / want and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bye!


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Wow, this is it. It doesn't feel like the end because there's gonna be a sequel, and the work with the one-shots, but it's a bit bittersweet. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me entertain you, in a way, and for reading me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

“Hi, Tony”

“Hi, Capsicle. You’re not coming to drag me out of my workshop, right?”

Steve laughed, shaking his head, and got closer to the engineer, standing right behind him but not touching him. Tony felt his strong presence and his scent just overwhelm his senses. 

“What are you working on?”

“Nothing, just… some blueprints for Pepper. She’s been telling me I should’ve finished them two weeks ago”

Steve laughed, shaking his head, and then rested a hand on Tony’s back, comforting and grounding. He leaned into it, feeling butterflies all over his body.

“I came because I think you should head to bed, Shellhead. It’s gotten pretty late”

“Really? What time is it?”

“A little over two a.m”

“Not that late then”

“Tony…”

“What are you doing awake, anyway?” The engineer asked, turning around and making Steve’s hand fall from his back. He still kept it on Tony’s body, resting against his shoulder. The look in Steve’s faces just told him everything he needed to know. He smiled sympathetically and rested a hand over the Captain’s “. Nightmares?”

“Yeah” the blond sighed. Tony sighed, too, and stood up, going over to the couch Steve had made him put there for when he went to stay with Tony (practically every day). Steve let Tony drag him there, his hand clasped into Tony’s smaller ones, and sat with him. Tony let him lay down, his hap on the brunet’s lap. Tony started combing his hair, letting him explain his nightmare and get everything out of his chest.

And there, right there, with Tony… Steve felt safe. It was not shocking for him, though. He’d figured his feelings for the engineer a while ago - he’d fallen for him, hard. He was in love with Tony Stark, but he didn’t know (not really) if Tony felt the same way, even if sometimes he believed he could reciprocate his feelings. 

“Are you feeling better?” Tony asked, almost an hour later. Steve nodded, sitting up and letting Tony rest a hand on his shoulder, leaning into his touch.

“Yeah, and thanks. Although, I came to drag you out of here…”

“Doesn’t matter, Steve, you needed to talk, alright?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Tony”

“Hey, it’s fine” Tony smiled “, I’m always here for you”

“And so I am, Tony” Steve whispered, realizing then he was getting closer and closer to Tony “, you know I’m always gonna be, right?”

“I sure hope so” the genius whispered back “. And I also hope I’m reading this the right way”

“I’m sure you are” Steve smiled “. Genius and all, right?”

“Right,” Tony said, before they both leaned in and kissed for the first time. Steve cupped Tony’s jaw, moving so very little to one side so the angle to kiss his favorite engineer was better, and licked his lower lip. Tony’s response was of pure enthusiasm, kissing with everything he got and making Steve feel lightheaded. When they broke the kiss for air, Tony dived in to kiss him again in a matter of two seconds.

“Tony, wait” Steve whispered, cupping his face. Tony looked at him with those puppy eyes he had, eyes big and curious as ever. 

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just… Tony, I love you” he confessed “, and I never thought I could do so in such an intense way, but I love you and I… I’ve lost so much, lately. I love you, and I want to be with you, but if you don’t feel the same, then please let’s forget this and stop kissing now, and let’s be friends. I can’t lose you; not you”

Tony rolled his eyes and kissed him again, his talented fingers caressing Steve’s neck and jaw. The blond felt himself shiver.

“I love you, too” Tony whispered against his lips “. I love you, I love you, I love you”

“I love you, too, Tony. And I know I should’ve taken you on a date first, but… do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“God, I feel like I’m fifteen again” Tony laughed, but he was still smiling, and his eyes were still shinning “. Yes, Steve… I’ll be your boyfriend”

 

“Okay… what about Alexander?” 

Steve hummed, nodding. Alexander had a nice ring to it… Alexander James Stark-Rogers.

“I guess it sounds nice…”

“No” Tony groaned, his head falling back and resting against Steve’s chest for a moment “. You don’t have to say ‘I guess’, it should be ‘Fuck, babe, that’s it, that’s the name of our son’”

Steve laughed, shaking his head, and took the book of baby names out of Tony’s hand (silently cursing Natasha for even giving it to his husband).

“Baby, don’t stress yourself over. We have two more months until they’re born… besides, we don’t even know if it's a boy”

“Oh please, we both know he is. Call it Dad instinct”

“Fine. But what if it’s a girl?”

“I don’t know… I don’t want to call her like my mother, you know? Too many memories”

“Ditto”

“But we could find something cute, right? Like, I don’t know… Emma”

“Emma is beautiful. I like Avri, too”

Tony snapped his fingers, nodding. 

“Avri is a really cool name. Okay, done. What it’s the baby’s name if it’s a boy?”

“Doll, you barely spent a minute thinking about baby girl’s names”

“Honey, light of my life, we just talked about this: the baby is a boy. Now, please help me”

Steve rolled his eyes, but complied. He honestly didn’t know; naming a human was tougher than he’d initially thought. 

“What If we use a neutral name? That way it doesn’t matter what the baby is”

“Like what?”

“Cameron… or, I don’t know, Parker”

“Nah”

“Then I don’t know, love. I like James”

“James is nice, but we said it’s his _middle_ name”

“I know, I know… oh, babe, what about Thomas?”

“Oh, Thomas… I think I like Thomas. It sounds cool, like: hi, this is our son Tom Stark-Rogers…”

The husbands looked at each other then, shaking their heads after just a second.

“Nah,” they said at the same time.

“Why is it so hard?” Steve complained. 

“No idea. We could do like other celebrities and name him something weird as fuck, right? A name no one else has”

“I don’t know, doll, I like to have a son who has kind of a normal name. Like, I don’t know… Noah, Oliver, Peter…huh”

“Huh,” Tony said, too, also thinking the same name over. His husband and he looked at each other again, smiling. 

“Peter,” they both said at the same time.

“Hi, this is our son, Peter Stark-Rogers” Steve tried out, smiling even bigger then “. It sounds amazing”

“It sounds _right,_ ” Tony said, nodding. 

“I know, right? Oh my God… we have a name, don’t we?”

“Peter. Peter James Stark-Rogers”

“Oh, I can’t wait to meet him”

“Me, too, honey. It’s going to be amazing. Little Peter… ”

 

“C’ mon, baby, come to Daddy”

“Petey, hey, look at Papa, I have Guy. Do you want Guy?”

Peter smiled, nodding. He was still not moving, though, standing and grabbing the coffee table, looking at his Dads and laughing at them. Natasha was laying on the couch, amused.

“You both look ridiculous”

“Oh, shush it,” Tony said “, Peter is about to walk!”

“You’ve been saying that for the last week” the spy pointed out “, and yet: he hasn’t done it”

“But he is going to now,” Steve said then, still with Guy on his hands, showing it to his eleven-month-old son “. Aren’t you, A Stór? C’mon, come with Daddy and Papa”

“Come, baby, and we’ll give you ice cream”

“You’re bribing the kid now?” Bruce asked, laughing. He sat where Natasha’s legs were, after the spy raised them to let him do so. She laid back then, legs resting on Bruce’s legs. Clint appeared five minutes after, and Thor followed the archer almost ten minutes later. The whole team was there, all observing Peter who had stayed by the coffee table, briefly playing with Bruce, to his Dads’ frustration. 

“The kid will walk when he feels ready to, my friends” Thor boomed “, don’t hurry him”

“We’re not hurrying him, we just know he can do it,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He sat on the ground, too tired to still be on the crouching position “. C’mon, Bambi, we know you want to come with us. If you do Papa and I will read you two story times”

“Yeah,” Steve said, sitting behind Tony and letting his husband sit between his legs, Tony’s back against his chest “, and we’ll let you sleep in our bed, with Guy. Come on baby, come to Daddy and Papa”

Peter tilted his head then, smiling. Surely, they all knew he probably had no idea of what his Dads had just said, but the image of his Dads sitting relaxed on the floor, in an embrace, looked appealing to the baby, and he wanted to be a part of that hug. So, he let the coffee table go and, hesitantly, took a few steps until he was with his Dads, falling onto Tony’s arms, ignoring the gasps of everyone in the room. 

“JARVIS please tell me you filmed that,” Tony said, his husband still gaping. 

“I did, Sir”

“Oh, my God” Steve said then, hugging his son (and thus, his husband) and laughing loudly “. Petey, you walked! Oh my God, you walked!”

“You’re the most amazing kid ever, baby,” Tony said, kissing his son’s cheeks loudly “, you’re a genius, aren’t you? Your Daddies’ little genius, yes you are”

“Let me hug my nephew, I want to congratulate him, too” Clint interrupted them then, stealing Peter from their arms. The husbands protested and stood up, starting to chase the archer and almost killing him when he just _threw_ Peter at Thor for him to catch it. They had no doubt the God was going to do so, but _Clint are you fucking out of your goddamn mind_?

 

“Hey”

“Hey, honey”

Steve sighed, sitting next to his husband. Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulders, lacing their fingers together, back against Peter’s white crib. The silence in the room was deafening. 

“I thought you didn’t want to come in here, not since…”

“I know” Tony sighed “, but I wanted to come here, today”

“Okay”

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes there, trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Steve _knew_ they had to talk about it, but he honestly just wanted to wait, to forget. Sure, it wasn’t the healthiest thing, but he could work with what he’d been given. His husband, however, had another idea.

“Do you think it still counts?” He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence “, Or do you think we’re monsters that have nothing to do with this day?”

Steve sighed, kissing his husband’s head and resting his lips there for a moment. 

“I don’t think we’re monsters” he murmured against his lover’s curls. Tony raised his head then, their noses barely touching and breaths shared “. I think we’re still Dads, even if Peter is not with us anymore”

“He is not because we chose for him not to be”

“For his own good, doll, we both now that”

“Yeah. Do you think he’s celebrating today with someone else?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah”

“I hope he is” he confessed. Tony hummed, resting his forehead against his and playing with Steve’s hair. The blond looked at his husband and swallowed air before talking again “. I hope he’s happy, and I hope he has a nice family who likes to celebrate days like these. I hope there’s someone who loves him as much as we did, and, Tony…”

“Yeah?”

“I sure damn hope one day we get to celebrate it again”

Tony smiled then, sad and happy at the same time, and closed the distance between their lips to kiss him slow and gentle, like they had all the time in the world and also all the love. Things were still rocky, but… they were almost okay. And that, for the moment, was enough. 

 

There were voices coming from the living room - they were gentle, maybe sounding a bit worried, but Peter could, somewhat, understand. He still didn’t get why he had to be there, though. Ben had said it was because Daddy and Mommy were gone, but Peter didn’t understand. Gone, where? Sure, Mommy had told him Daddy and she had to make a ‘work’ trip, which was another way of telling Peter it was those boring trips he couldn’t go to. It wasn’t the first one they’d gone to, nor it was the first time he’d stayed with Ben and May for the duration of it. However, it _was_ the first time they’d told him his parents were ‘gone’. Ben had also told him he was going to live with them from now on, and he’d even gone with him and May to a thing called ‘funeral’, where to caskets (supposedly with his parents inside them), had been lowered to the ground. He’d said his goodbye then, because Ben had told him it was what he had to do, and went back to the house his Uncle and Aunt (now ‘legal guardians’, Ben told him) lived. That had been two days before, and since then, Peter had just slept and played with toys. He knew school was starting soon, but other than that: he didn’t know anything, except his parents were, apparently, gone. Again. 

It was late, he also knew that much, but that didn’t stop him from climbing down to the floor (his bed was too big - May had told him they were going to buy him another one for him, one for kids), bare feet pressing against the cool wood. He hugged his teddy bear close to his heart and left his room, going to the living room in utter silence. May and Ben were there, sitting on the couch and, just as Peter’d guessed, looking worried. Ben saw him immediately, and his face changed from worry to fondness, going over to his nephew and picking him up, sitting down with him next to May. Peter leaned into his Uncle’s chest, teddy bear still on his arms.

“Peter, hi” May smiled “, what are you doing awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep” Peter confessed, chewing on his lower lip “, it was too dark”

“Oh, sorry kiddo, I turned the lights off” Ben murmured, trying to tame Peter’s bed hair “. We can buy you a night-light if you want”

“I have one,” the kid said, speaking against the teddy’s head “, it’s in my house”

“Pete, this is your house now, alright?” May smiled “. But we can go to your parents' house and grab your things”

“And what about Mommy’s? Or Daddy’s?”

“Well, we can grab those too, maybe put them in boxes so you can look through them when you’re older,” the woman said, smiling gently at him and caressing his cheek. Peter loved Aunt May: she always talked to him in a noncondescending way. She knew he understood more than the usual four-year-old, and treated him like her little friend. It was nice. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, would you like that?” Ben asked, hand still on his hair. Peter nodded, thinking about how much he loved his Uncle Ben, too. He was Daddy’s brother, and he also was the one who told him funny stories and let him be whatever he wanted. If he thought about it, maybe living with them was not a bad thing: he liked them, and he was pretty sure they liked him back. However…

“Uncle Ben, why did Daddy and Mommy leave?”

“Oh, sweetie, they… they didn’t want to” he said. Years later, when Peter remembers that night, he’d realize Ben had been fighting hard against tears, and that May had been cleaning hers discreetly.

“If they didn’t want to, why did they?”

“They had to, Peter,” May said “, there was an accident, and they had to leave. Sometimes things like this happen, you know? It’s no one’s fault”

“You just have to remember Mommy and Daddy loved you so, so much, champ,” Ben said, hugging him tighter to his body “, and that they always will”

“But they left” Peter insisted “. Do you think they are like my other Daddies?”

Ben and May gasped then, exchanging glances. They knew Peter was aware of his adoption, they knew Peter remember (faintly) his biological Dads, and that he knew what being adopted meant. _However_ , they hadn’t had the talk about it with him just yet. 

“No, honey,” May said “, your other Daddies are still alive”

“But they’re gone, too”

“Yeah Peter, but they’re staying away, they’re not gone like Mommy and Daddy are” Ben explained to him.

“Then why can’t I see them?”

“They live faraway,” May said then, biting her tongue to not curse herself for her outburst. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ben said then “. Hon, your Dads could not take care of you, and that’s why they let your Mommy and Daddy take you in, because they knew they were going to be able to, and they were going to love you so, so much, you understand?”

“Yeah. But, Uncle Ben…”

“Yeah?”

“Now that Mommy and Daddy are gone, can I go back to my Daddies?”

“No, Pete” Ben sighed “, you can’t. Your Daddies still can’t take care of you. You’re going to stay with May and me, alright? We talked about this already”

“I know,” the kid said, playing with the teddy’s ears “, but I want my Dads” he murmured, lower lip quivering. Ben hugged him tighter, and Peter hid his face on his Uncle’s shoulder.

“I know, sweetheart. But you can’t have them now… not now”

“And someday?”

“Maybe, Peter. Maybe one day you can”

 

“Hey, I’m just saying that was totally cheating”

“It was not! Oh my God, it was not”

Ben laughed, shaking his head. Peter, who was walking right next to him, rolled his eyes, hard, and dug into his hot dog. Ben observed him with a soft and fond smile. Peter was an amazing kid, and he’d been ever since Ben had met him, ten years before. Now, having turned thirteen six weeks ago, Peter was still the most incredible kid Ben knew. His nephew, after all, had gone through so many things at a young age and yet: he was kind, and generous and so, so smart. He was really glad his brother and Mary had decided to adopt Peter, all those years back. 

He’d always wondered about Peter’s parents. He knew they had just wanted the best for their son, and that much he could understand, but… he usually wondered if Peter looked anything like them. Those brains he had: was because one of his Dads was as smart as Peter? Just the roll of his eyes, something not May nor he did: was that a trait he got from them? Peter was stubborn, and kind, and noble. He knew how to draw, even if Ben couldn’t draw a cat to save his life. He had an easiness picking up languages and knew how to solve a problem instantly. Were all those things traits he got from his biological Dads?

Sometimes, in moments like that one, when Peter was laughing beside him and they were having a good time (they had just seen a baseball game, May busy with the hospital), he pitied his nephew’s Dads. He felt bad for them because they were missing the most incredible thing in their lives. At the same time, however, Ben felt lucky and incredibly grateful that they had decided to have Peter. He never forgot Peter existed because of his Dads, even if they had given him away. 

He wondered about Peter wanting to know more about his Dads, though. He knew it was something Peter thought about, something that he just didn’t forget, and something he wondered more and more as he grew up. It was normal, and Ben knew: Peter just wanted to find who he was, and his biological parents were a huge part of that. 

Peter knew May hated the topic, so he only asked Ben about them. Ben tried to help him as much a possible, but that sadly wasn’t much - after all, he barely knew things about Peter’s Dads, and he didn’t know if he could even search. Peter’s adoption had been a close one, so that meant his Dads didn’t want to be traced. Maybe when Peter was off-age… but not now.

“So, kid, any plans for the weekend?” He finally asked, sipping from his coke. Peter nodded, smiling.

“I was going to meet Ned tomorrow, we wanted to go and see a movie”

“Sounds good, kiddo”

“I guess. Actually, Uncle Ben…”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course”

“I am in middle school now. I’m finishing middle school, actually”

“I know, Pete”

“And I have been looking at some high schools that seem interesting”

“Okay,” Ben nodded. May and he had been talking about it for months now; they knew Peter was a genius, they knew he needed more than the usual child, but with their paycheques, they didn’t know how they were going to be able to afford a nice school for the kid. 

“I found one that is really cool. It’s called Midtown School of Science and Technology, have you heard of it?”

“Not really” the oldest of the two confessed, throwing his now empty coke into a trash can. Peter nodded, and then started rambling.

“It’s a really cool school that is for, well, kind of genius kids, you know? It really focuses on technology and has awesome equipment and the teachers are super cool. Everyone who goes there enters a good University, and the rate of successful students they produce is just insane… I’ve looked into it, and it’s something I’d really want, if it’s possible”

“I understand”

“And Ned is going there. Well, he has to make it through still, but you know Ned: there’s no way he’s not going to. And I think a few kids from my class want to try to get into Midtown, too, but I’m not sure. Anyway, what do you think?”

“Is it a private school?”

“Well, yeah. The normal high school does not have the stuff Midtown does”

“Right. Peter, sweetie, you know your Aunt and I cannot really afford expensive high schools…”

“But that’s the best part, Ben! I’m sorry, I should’ve told you this first thing, but I forgot. Midtown has a scholarship that they offer to only a couple of students. I’d have to take a test and even do some interviews with the principal and teachers of the school, but if I get it I’d have a scholarship that covers my whole ride at the school”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! I looked into it, and the test is in a month. I… well, I signed for the exam, but if you guys are not okay with it, then I can just call it off”

“Peter, no, I… God, kid, you’re something else, huh?”

“That means I can do the test?” The teenager asked, hopeful.

“Of course you can, nephew. And, gosh… I’m so proud of you, Peter. I have no doubt you’ll make it in”

Peter smiled, nodding, and bit into his hot dog again. Just like Ben had predicted, Peter did make it into Midtown. He’d been studying constantly for a month (literally non-stop, May had to drag him to dinner and Ben had to confiscate his books so Peter went to sleep) and had a perfect score on his test. The teachers and principal on Midtown were completely impressed by him, by his intelligence and by how mature he was for his age. After reading his file, however, they understood it a bit more. And Morita was not stupid: he knew the scholarship had to be Peter Parker’s. He hadn’t found a student as smart as Peter in all of his years as his principal. Peter was a freaking genius and, with proper education, Morita was sure the kid was going to change the world (years later, when he was changing Peter’s file so it read Stark-Rogers, he wasn’t that surprised. It somehow made sense for such a brilliant kid to be the son of Stony). And Ben? God, he was just the proudest Uncle.

 

“May?” Peter asked, stepping inside the house. The lights were off, and the silence was truly deafening. He sighed, leaving the lunch pail Ned’s mom had given him for May and he. The kitchen was just like he’d left it, five hours before. He sighed even louder and took off his jacket, going over to the living room. Just as he’d guessed, May was there, an oversized sweatshirt on her that clearly had been his Uncle’s. She was staring at nothing, eyes void from any emotion. Peter bit his lip and sat beside her, kissing her cheek gently “. Auntie? It’s me, it’s Peter”

“Peter” the woman murmured, shifting her gaze so she was looking at him, and smiled (a broken smile, but hey, that at least was something) “, hi baby, did you come from Ned’s already?”

“I did, Auntie, and his Mom gave us something to eat after, if you want” he murmured. May nodded, leaning against him. Peter hugged her to his body, fighting hard against tears. Ben had passed not even three weeks before, and that day it was the first time he’d gone to a friend’s house. May had told him he had to get out of the house and go to see Ned. A friend from work had come by to pay her a visit, so Peter had thought it was, indeed, a good idea to leave for a while and see Ned. 

It had helped him, being with his best friend and his family. He always felt welcomed with the Leeds, loved, and Ned’s Mom was super nice to him, even preparing his favorite Filipino dish so Peter could take it home with him. Peter really loved Mrs. Leeds. However, he’d wanted to go back home still pretty soon, knowing he had to be with his Aunt. 

“Are you hungry, Peter?”

“Not that much, but I can put it on the fridge… and come with ice cream”

“Chocolate mint?”

“For you, yeah, and cookie dough for me. I stopped on the way home”

“You’re the best, sweetheart, thank you,” May said. Peter smiled and went to put the dish on the fridge, also grabbing the ice cream and two spoons. May had put on a movie while he was doing so, and they sat in silence, eating their ice creams “. I’m really sorry, Peter”

The teenager frowned, pausing the movie and leaving the ice cream on the coffee table. 

“Sorry for what, May?”

“I… I know you’ve gone through a lot, sweetie, and now this happens and I…”

“This is _not_ your fault, May, stop with that. We’re family, I don’t care if things are hard right now. You raised me, you were there for me every time I needed you. And yeah, it sucks, because we lost Ben, and our family was already pretty small. But, we’re still a family, okay? And we’re strong, and we’ll get through this”

May smiled, teary-eyed, and hugged Peter, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you so much, nephew”

“I love you, too, Auntie”

They kept watching the movie, but May was asleep less than twenty minutes after. Knowing just how exhausted she’d been, Peter maneuvered until she was lying down on the couch and grabbed a blanket, tucking her in. He sat then on the individual couch, observing his Aunt in silence. Now there was only the two of them, and he was going to make sure she was okay, and safe. He still didn’t know what to do with his powers, but he figured he’d think of something soon enough. The main thing was to make sure May was fine. 

More than ever, he wondered who his Dads were, if they were alive, if they were fine. He remembered when he was four, just having lost his Mom and Dad. He remembered asking May and Ben ( _Ben_ ) if his parents had left like his Dads. They had explained it was different - his parents were dead, his biological Dads were (supposedly) not. Peter wanted to know about them, he wanted to search for them, he wanted to have parents again, but… he couldn’t. Not when May was crying herself to sleep, not when Ben had just passed away, not when things had changed so much - too much. He wanted to know about his parents, just - maybe not at that moment. 

 

“Wow…”

“You like it, kid?” Tony asked, amused. Peter nodded, still looking around, gaping. Steve and he looked at their son with soft smiles on their faces. Peter had been at the Tower a few times now, but he’d never gone to the workshop, and now Tony was asking himself if maybe he should’ve taken him sooner, because his son was looking the happiest he’d seen him. 

“I really love it, Tony. Do you work here every day?” He asked. His Dad nodded, going over to him. His Papa laughed and went with them.

“He works here day _and_ night. I usually have to drag him out of here. He loves this place way too much sometimes”

“It’s where the magic happens, babe” Tony told him “. By the way, Peter, say hi to the bots!”

“Bots?” Peter asked, just before Dum-e, Butterfingers, and U circled him “. Oh my God, hi guys! You guys are awesome, do you have names?”

“They do” Tony smiled, telling his son the names and what each robot could do. 

“So cool…”

“Have you built a robot, ever?” Steve asked “because you seemed to understand everything Tony was saying”

“A couple” Peter admitted, blushing adorably “. I love science, and there’s this dumpster near my house that usually has awesome tech. I built a robot that was a dog for a science fair in middle school, but I had to use his parts for the web shooters. Well, some of them”

“Impressive” Tony said, nodding “. You know, I looked into the design of the web shooters, and I have to say: it’s insanely good”

“Thank you, Tony”

“Do you make everything?”

“Yeah, I mean, I try. I also make the webs, those things don’t come out of me, that’d be… too gross”

“Maybe” Tony conceded “, but the fact that you alone did it… damn, kid. You’re seriously smart, huh?”

“Maybe a bit”

“I know you go to Midtown. Are you happy there?”

“It’s good” Peter nodded “. Sometimes I get bored, but it’s fine”

“Why do you get bored?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just… sometimes class’ too easy, you know? Like, there are things I’ve learned _ages_ ago, but I don’t want to sound like a know-it-all”

“And how do you know them?” The blond kept asking, truly interested in his kid. Peter shrugged then, petting Dum-e’s arm.

“I get bored while doing homework and see what we’re supposed to do for the year. There are things too basic on the books the school provides, so I guess I learn them pretty fast?”

“No need to be unsure about your intellect, Peter” Tony said, smiling gently to his son “, have you thought about skipping grades?”

“I have, but I don’t know… May doesn’t want to, and I have people I don’t want to leave behind just yet”

“Understandable” Steve nodded, smiling gently to his son. Peter smiled back, warming the blond’s heart “. And you did everything? With the web shooters, I mean, you didn’t get any help?”

“No,” the kid said, shaking his head “. At that time no-one knew about Spiderman, so I draw the design of the web shooters, and the suit, and then I made it”

“Oh, you drew it?” Steve asked, smiling. He knew his son liked to draw thanks to a conversation they’d had the first time Peter stayed for dinner, but he was always interested when Peter mentioned it.

“Yeah! I love to do that, you know? I’m by no means an artist like you, but I enjoy to draw”

“Well, you can always ask me for lessons”

“I’d love to, Steve” Peter smiled, nodding.

“You can also work in here with me, by the way,” Tony chirped in “, I’d love to have you here with me”

“That’s awesome! Thank you so much, Tony”

“No need to thank me, kiddo. You’re my son, I’ve always wanted to do this”

Peter nodded, smiling, and hugged Tony tight to his body. Tony smiled and hugged him back, smiling at Steve over Peter’s head. The blond was smiling back at them, truly happy. Peter broke the hug and looked at Steve for a moment, and then the blond laughed and added himself to the hug. Yeah… he was happy.

 

“Ugh…”

“What’s wrong, P?”

“It’s snowing” the teenager complained. Natasha laughed, letting Peter rest his head on her lap and running a hand through his hair.

“Why is that bad? I thought you liked the snow”

“I do, Auntie, that’s not the problem”

“What is the problem, then?” Bucky asked, sitting in the individual couch of the living room of the common floor, in front of the chimney, a book in his hands (one of Peter’s Christmas presents, which warmed the teenager’s heart).

“I want to go to play in it… but I don’t want to be alone”

“And you want to go with us, right, James?”

“A lil bit, Uncle Bucky, yeah. But people will recognize you, right? It’s too risky”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, nephew. FRIDAY, tell the Superhusbands to come to the common floor, please. And call everyone else, too”

“On it, Sergeant”

Peter looked at his Uncle with a raised eyebrow, but the super soldier was back to his book, so he decided to just wait for his parents, letting Natasha pet his hair in silence. His Dads appeared a minute after, walking into the room holding hands and only frowning slightly. Before they could ask anything, Bucky opened his mouth.

“Your kid wants to go to play on the snow, but he thinks he can’t because people will recognize us”

“Oh…” both said at the same time. Peter sat up then, seeing the rest of the family slowly arriving at the common floor, too.

“Okay, can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Well, hon” his Dad began to explain “, it’s not a problem if you want to go to play on the snow”

“I know I can, but I wanted to go with you guys…”

“Again, bambino: not a problem. You see, a couple of years back I designed masks - special masks. They change our appearance and even our voices, so people can’t see who we truly are”

“Oh, that’s so cool, Dad. Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I think so”

“What your Dad is saying is that we can go and play on the snow if you want, A Stór. We just have to use the masks. If you don’t mind, that is”

“Of course I don’t! The faces are not really important, right? The important thing is that we’re together”

“You,” Clint said, going over to Peter and hugging him to his body “, are so precious”

Peter laughed, hugging Clint back. Tony prepared the masks for everyone - even for Peter, who had told them he wanted to try them (secretly wanting to feel like he was a super-spy), and not even an hour after that, they were all in Central Park, having a snow fight. Peter, his Dads, Bucky, Rhodey and Natasha made a formidable team and won the battle. That night, tucked in bed, Peter felt complete.

 

“What are you looking at, kiddo?”

“Nothing Papa, just… this article”

“Oh, I don’t like how that sounds,” Tony said, lifting his son’s legs and sitting where they had been, letting Peter rest them against him when he sat. 

“It’s not bad, Dad,” the teenager said, frowning. Steve laughed and sat in the individual couch, looking at his son with an eyebrow raised.

“What is it then?” He asked, gentle. They had just returned from dinner, their first dinner in Japan actually, and Peter had just laid in the couch and started going through his phone.

“Nothing, just… this article Michelle send me”

“About?” His Dad insisted.

“Well… physical language”

“Physical language” Steve repeated “. Honey, please, explain”

“Fine, I… well, I was reading an article somebody made of our own article at People. Well, not of the article per se, but of the pics and the video”

“Oh…” both of his Dads murmured.

“It’s nice. I just, I saw a tweet earlier “, he ignored his Dads wincing at that “, and it just said how weird it must be to live with ‘strangers’, and that maybe everything was not as fine as we pretended it was. Then, there was this user that retweeted it and added the link to this article, which is what MJ sent me. The tweet has actually gone viral”

“And does the article say?” Tony asked, curious. 

“Well, it contradicts everything in the tweet. They say something about personal space, how we invade each other’s constantly but no one seems fazed by it. It also says I lean into you guys when you are close or when I want one of you to answer a question for me. It’s full of little details that say, basically, that I trust you and really see you as my Dads, and that you really love me. Adore me, even, says the guy”

“Well, it’s true” Steve smiled “, we do adore you”

“Yep, Capsicle is right. You’re our world, son”

“I know” Peter smiled “, and same. I guess it’s nice to see there are other people who can see it, you know? Other than our family”

“We understand” Steve nodded “. Back when your Dad and I first started dating, the reporters were always trying to read our postures, our gestures… everything. It was crazy”

“And that didn’t bother you?” Peter asked, truly curious to know.

“Not really” Steve shrugged “, because it was not like we didn’t love each other, and everyone who was saying we didn’t had proven to them we did”

“Plus, Bambi, our relationship was pretty huge back then. Still is, but the fact that we came out… pretty big”

“Why?”

“Well, A Stór… it’s a long story, but basically: no one knew I was gay, you know?”

“Because of Peggy?”

“Well, yeah. And, truth to be told I know that, if not for the ice, I would have married Peggy, probably”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s what you did, back on the day. Being gay wasn’t accepted, Peter, and so I thought I’d have to marry a nice girl and maybe have a kid with her to pretend I was like everyone else. When I woke up in this century and I discovered it was okay for me to feel the way I did, when I discovered I could be myself… well, for a moment I didn’t know what to do”

“That’s normal, Papa”

“I guess. Thing is, your Dad helped me to learn about everything the world had to offer. I understood that, even when some people still didn’t like it, I was in my right to be with whoever I wanted, even if that person was a man. Your Dad was the first person I came out to in this century”

“Aw, guys, that’s cute,” Peter said, smiling. His Dad rolled his eyes at him, and Steve just smiled at his boys.

“It is indeed, dear, so don’t roll your pretty eyes at our son. Now, Peter, where was I… oh right. From the moment I accepted I was gay and that it was completely fine, I didn’t try to pretend I was someone else, you know? But that didn’t mean I went around kissing fellas”

“Right”

“So everyone was kind of doubting my sexuality, which: welcome to the club, I did that for years. Anyway, I decided coming out to the world in a dramatic way was not my style, so I kept quiet. To be honest, if someone had asked me if I was gay in some interview, or even on the street, I’d say yes, but no one actually did”

“I, on the other hand,” Tony intervened “, am openly bisexual since I was a teenager, even before my parents died. God, I know it drove Howard mad, deep down”

“Howard was homophobic?” Peter asked, frowning.

“No, he didn’t care about me being bisexual. He cared about me making a spectacle out of it”

“Oh…”

“I used to kiss everyone that was near me, create as many news stories as I could. Stupid teenage years of mine, I know… thing is, when your Papa woke up we became pretty close real fast. I guess it was because I was one of the only people who didn’t treat him with kid gloves, and Steve felt comfy when talking to me about his sexuality because he knew I am bisexual”

“When we became a couple” His Papa continued “, and the world knew, it meant a few things: Tony and I were two of the first openly LGTBQ superheroes, and the fact that we were together seemed almost taken out of a fairy tale. People, at first, thought it was a publicity stunt. They were quickly convinced otherwise, though”

“And then” his Dad kept going “, when we got married, the world kind of lost it for a few weeks. We were the first LGTBQ marriage…between superheroes, that is, and one of the firsts between any famous people”

“And people need representation, Peter,” Steve said, smiling softly towards his only son “, and they need to see someone like themselves out there, telling them it’s okay to be the way they are. You understand that, right?”

“Yeah, I do”

“Good. The fact that Tony and married and that our relationship was, and still is, happy and healthy, meant a lot for a lot of people. And, kid, now that we are still married _and_ have a kid? Is normal that people are going crazy”

“Peter, we know you’re new to this whole ‘fame’ thing,” Tony said then “, but I want you to understand something, and it’s what your Papa just said: representation is important”

“I know”

“You don’t have to use your platform to educate other people,” his Papa told him “, no one’s asking you to, and it’s not something you _have_ to do, Peter. But, you have to be aware that a lot of people are watching you and that a lot of people will probably see themselves in you”

“Right”

“We trust you, Peter” Tony said then “, and we know you’re going to change the world someday, kiddo. We just want you to realize this is big”

“I know it is, Dad, don’t worry”

“Good” Tony nodded “. Then, little duckling, go to sleep. It’s getting late, and tomorrow I want to take you both to an amazing place I discovered a couple of years ago”

Peter nodded, getting up from the couch and letting his Dads kiss his forehead. He hugged them tight and smiled, feeling happy and safe. That was his place, with his Dads. And he knew it. 

“I love you both” he murmured, noticing his Dads hugging him tighter “, so, so much. And I am grateful for everything you did for me. I could not have asked for better parents”

“We love you, too, Peter” Tony said, kissing his forehead again “, more than our lives”

“You are our world, Peter,” Steve said, too, pecking his forehead sweetly “, and we couldn’t be more grateful you came into our lives”

Peter smiled even bigger and hugged them again. God, he loved them. And he knew that, as long as they were together… everything was going to be fine. 

 

“My Lord, I think the time has come”

“Not yet, my child. Reunite the army. They won’t be able to stop me”

“As you said, my Lord Thanos”

Thanos smiled, nodding. He looked at the Earth, smiling. Just a bit longer… and then his plan would be complete.

“Soon. I promise” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! This story is done!
> 
> I don't know, I felt like I wanted to do a chronological chapter, I hope you liked it! You guys also got the introduction of Infinity War! The next book will be published next week actually, either Wednesday or Saturday (probably Wednesday). As for Endgame: I'm going to be watching it on Saturday because I am on a trip 'til Friday night, so I'll tell you guys what I think on the first chapter of the new story! No matter what I'll just keep writing and ignore it, just as I ignored IW in my one-shots, lmao.
> 
> PLEASE tell me what you thought of this chapter and even of this story! As always, leave also kudos if you want/can. And... thank you again, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for reading (and see you on the sequel!)
> 
> Bye, love you all!


	68. Quick announcement!

Hi guys!

A quick upload to announce the sequel is up and invite you guys to go and read it! You can click on the next work of this series... or search for it in my profile! It's called There's Still Fight, There's Still Hope! Hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff! Angst will come at the next chapter... it should be up in a few days.  
> Bye!


End file.
